Verfluchte Liebe
by KimRay
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.ACHTUNG! Für harry wird es so schnell nicht aufwärts gehen...sorry
1. Ein neues Leben

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (1/circa 35)

**Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie:** ?

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**EINMALIGE WARNUNG:** Meine HP-Storys sind grundsätzlich** slash**, was da heißt homosexuelle Beziehungen. Wer das nicht mag sollte nicht weiterlesen.

**Anmerkungen:** Um keine Verwirrung aufkommen zu lassen: diese Story hat nichts mit Heart's desire zu tun obwohl einer der Charas Patricia McMahony heiß. Das ist ein Fall von kreativ-Tief.

Ach ja...Buch fünf und sechs hab ich ignoriert...also AU.

**Beta:** FiZi und Shirokko – big thanks Euch.

_**Verfluchte Liebe**_

„…_er hat sich entschieden! Und er weigert sich entschlossen…"_

„…_ich würde an seiner Stelle dasselbe tun! Er hat jedes Recht dazu…"_

„…_ich kann für dich dasselbe tun…"_

„…_nein…"_

„…_es würde dir Frieden geben…"_

„… _Frieden?..."_

„…_gut, vielleicht eher Vergessen…"_

„…_lieber weiß ich, wie weh es tut zu lieben, als dass ich vielleicht niemals mehr erfahre, wie Liebe sich anfühlt…"_

_** Kapitel 1 **_

_**Ein neues Leben**_

„Harry?... Harry bist du so weit?" Hermiones Stimme schallte durch den Gang und Harry wandte sich vom Fenster ab, aus dem er die letzten Minuten gestarrt hatte.

„Ja, ich komme!" Noch einmal sah er sich in seinem geräumigen, geschmackvoll eingerichteten Zimmer um.

Niemals zuvor hatte er sich irgendwo so sehr zu Hause gefühlt, wie hier in Pembroke House, dem Familiensitz der Blacks, und es war das erste Mal, dass er sich vor der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts fürchtete – so sehr, dass er nicht wirklich gehen wollte.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Harry seine Ferien nicht bei den Dursleys verbringen müssen und war er selbst darüber schon überglücklich, so wusste er, dass seine Tante, sein Onkel und sein Cousin wahrscheinlich noch glücklicher über diesen Umstand waren. Endlich waren sie ihn los. Für immer. Das hatte Sirius ihnen in klaren Worten gesagt.

Sein Pate war schon vor zwei Jahren rehabilitiert worden, als es einigen Mitgliedern des Phönix-Ordens mehr durch Zufall gelungen war, Peter Pettigrew zu fassen und dem Ministerium zu übergeben, doch damals war Voldemort noch am Leben gewesen und es war zu riskant, Harry bei Sirius leben zu lassen.

Inzwischen war das anders.

Voldemort war nicht mehr.

Das Schicksal hatte ihm einen letzten grausamen Streich gespielt und dafür gesorgt, dass am Ende ausgerechnet er und Lucius Malfoy diejenigen waren, die die finale Niederlage des dunklen Lords besiegelten.

Zwei Avada Kedavra hatten ihn fast im selben Moment getroffen. Beide hätten Voldemort getötet und einer davon war Harrys gewesen. Sein Hass auf Voldemort war zu diesem Zeitpunkt so grenzenlos gewesen, dass er es selbst als Sechstklässler geschafft hatte, einen voll wirksamen Todesfluch zu sprechen.

Diese Tatsache war von vielen Seiten mit höchster Überraschung aufgenommen worden, doch Harry selbst konnte sie nicht mehr überraschen. Voldemort hatte ihm zum Schluss alles genommen, wofür es sich zu Leben lohnte. Geblieben war ihm nur grenzenloser Hass und so hatte er auch diesen letzten Kampf gewonnen, einen Kampf, an dessen Ende ihm sein Tod lieber gewesen wäre.

Zurückgeblieben war ein siebzehnjähriger Junge – blass, dünn, ausgebrannt und müde.

Seine Blitznarbe war mit Voldemort verschwunden, doch der Lord hatte ihm eine neue verpasst, silbrig weiß, quer über die linke Wange, ein Andenken für die Ewigkeit, genau wie das Fluchmal an seiner linken Schulter, dessen Schmerzen ihn für den Rest seines Leben an das furiose Ende seines sechsten Hogwartsjahres erinnern würden.

Das waren die Narben, die man sehen konnte, eine davon – die silbrigweiße in seinem Gesicht – schon jetzt das neue Symbol für Harry Potters endgültigen Triumph über den dunklen Lord, ähnlich wie zuvor die Blitznarbe. Von dem nicht zu heilenden Fluchmal wussten nur die wenigsten.

Doch da waren noch andere Narben – Narben, die niemand sehen konnte, die nie mehr verheilen würden – Narben, die Harry verändert hatten.

„Harry?" Ron tauchte in der Tür auf und Harry, erneut in Gedanken versunken, schrak zusammen.

Das Gesicht seines besten Freundes war ernst und besorgt. Harry kannte es kaum noch anders. Auch an seinen Freunden war nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen, was vor zwei Monaten geschehen war, obwohl sie nicht einmal die Hälfte der Wahrheit kannten. Sie sahen nur, dass Harry nicht mehr derselbe war und sie wussten, dass er nie mehr sein konnte, was der Rest der Welt in ihm sah.

„Wo bleibst du, Harry? Wir müssen los." In Rons blauen Augen spiegelte sich seine Sorge und das gab Harry einen Stich. Sein bester Freund entwickelte einen Beschützerinstinkt, der möglicherweise zum Problem werden konnte. Harry wusste, dass er jede Hilfe brauchte, um dieses verdammte letzte Schuljahr zu überstehen, doch Ron, einmal auf diesem Trip, neigte leider dazu, zu übertreiben.

„Ich komme ja schon!" Er griff nach seiner Jacke und warf einen letzten Blick in die Runde.

Warum, verdammt noch mal, konnte er nicht einfach bleiben, wo er war?

„Sagt mal, was treibt ihr da oben?" Patricia McMahony, Sirius' Verlobte, stand ungeduldig am Fuß der Treppe und sah Ron und Harry entgegen.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich in Harrys Gesicht.

„Du kannst es wohl nicht erwarten uns endlich loszuwerden, oder Pat?" Seine besten Freunde waren seit zwei Wochen in Pembroke House, seit feststand, dass auch Harry am ersten September nach Hogwarts zurück musste. Seitdem herrschte gewaltige Unruhe in dem sonst so stillen Haus, denn weder Ron noch Hermione konnten Harrys Unwillen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren wirklich verstehen und darum hatte es endlose Diskussionen gegeben.

Patricias himmelblaue Augen funkelten ihm nun angriffslustig entgegen, als er die Treppe hinunter kam. Sie hatte schnell begriffen, dass man nichts Falscheres tun konnte, als ihn mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen.

Diese Frau hatte es in sich. Klein, zierlich, einen nicht zu bändigende, honigblonde Lockenmähne und Augen, deren Blau dem des Himmels Konkurrenz machte. Ihr Anblick hatte Harry vollkommen überrumpelt, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Alles hätte er sich für Sirius vorstellen können, nur nicht so ein zartes, schutzbedürftiges Wesen.

Das war der erste Eindruck gewesen. Er hatte keine fünf Minuten gehalten. Pat war Sirius' hitzigem Temperament in jeder Beziehung gewachsen und schon nach diesen ersten fünf Minuten hatte Harry gewusst, dass Sirius nichts Besseres hatte passieren können. Und ihm selbst vermutlich auch nicht. Die Wärme und Herzlichkeit, die sie ausstrahlte, waren echt und ihre Energie und Durchsetzungskraft rissen Sirius mit, hielten ihn davon ab, der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern, mit dem Schicksal zu hadern und in Bitterkeit zu versinken.

Patricia hatte Sirius wieder zum Lachen gebracht und sie versuchte das auch mit ihm, seit sie einander zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. Harry war ihr dankbar dafür, auch wenn er sich schwer damit tat.

Für ihn kam Patricia McMahony beängstigend Nahe an die Vorstellung heran, die er von seiner Mutter hatte und schon allein das tat ihm gut.

Sie schob ihm den Arm um die Taille, als er mit Ron den Fuß der Treppe erreicht hatte.

„Alles okay?"

„Gerade so!"

„Bist du immer noch entschlossen, die Fixierung abzunehmen?"

„Ja, das bin ich!"

Harrys linker Arm wurde von einer Art Stofftasche abgewinkelt am Körper fixiert. So lange er den Arm nicht bewegte, machte ihm das Fluchmal an der Schulter die wenigsten Schwierigkeiten.

Sie hatten darüber endlose Diskussionen geführt. Pat, Ron und Hermione waren absolut dagegen, dass er die Fixierung in Hogwarts abnahm, doch er beharrte auf seinem Willen. Sie verstanden nicht, warum und schoben es auf seinen Stolz. Darum war es in ihren Augen unsinnig. Sirius schwieg dazu. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er es nicht richtig fand, da es seine Situation immens erschwerte, doch er verstand auch, warum Harry nicht wollte, dass es die ganze Welt wusste.

Diese Verletzung war ganz allein Harrys Sache. Er hatte sie mit allen Konsequenzen akzeptiert und selbst das Bewusstsein, was es bedeutete, hatte ihn nicht davon abgehalten. Er würde sie für den Rest seines Lebens ertragen – allein.

„Harry, überleg es dir noch mal!", Pat schaute ihn voller Sorge an und Ron wandte den Blick ab, während Hermione, die mit Pat auf sie gewartet hatte, das Muster des Teppichs betrachtete.

Harry zog schweigend den Zauberstab aus seiner Jeans und murmelte den Spruch, der die Fixierung verschwinden ließ.

Es war eine Qual, als er den Arm senkte, doch das sah ihm niemand an. Er hatte es seit Tagen Nacht für Nacht, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte, geübt.

Resignation machte sich in Patricias Gesicht breit. Hätte Harry geahnt, wie sehr er in ihren Augen Sirius ähnelte, wäre er wohl überrascht gewesen.

Genau wie dieser glaubte er, dass sein Stolz und seine Würde alles waren, was ihn aufrecht hielt. Pat hätte ihm sagen können, dass das eine einsame Entscheidung war. Sie hatte es bei Sirius gesehen. Aus Angst, noch mehr verletzt zu werden, ließen sie niemanden nah an sich heran. Es war schwer gewesen, diesen Schutzwall bei Sirius zu durchbrechen, doch bei Harry schien es inzwischen unmöglich. Er hatte sich so verbarrikadiert, dass nicht einmal mehr seine besten Freunde wussten, was sie von ihm halten sollten.

Der einzige, der es wusste, war Sirius, doch dieser schwieg.

„Du und dein verdammter Stolz!", seufzte sie leise. Er war ihr ans Herz gewachsen, dieser Junge. Nicht, weil er ein Held war, auch nicht, weil er Sirius Patensohn war – nein. Er war ihr ans Herz gewachsen, weil er Sirius einerseits so ähnlich war und andererseits wenigstens den Mut hatte, denen, die ihm Nahe standen, zu zeigen, wie verletzlich und wie tief verletzt er war.

Harry lächelte sein trauriges Lächeln, beugte sich zu Pat und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Sieh das nicht so eng, okay? Ich weiß, wie weit ich gehen kann!" Das stimmte.

Sie hatten fast ein dutzend Ärzte hier in Pembroke House gehabt, nachdem Harry im Juni nach Hause gekommen war, doch erst ein alter chinesischer Heiler hatte Sirius wenigstens ein wenig Hoffnung machen können.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte das verdammte Fluchmal sich über Harrys ganze Schulter ausgebreitet und keiner konnte sagen, warum.

Dass es ohne den Gegenfluch der Person, die den Zauber gesprochen hatte, nicht zu kurieren war, hatten sie gewusst, doch mit dem Umstand, dass es schlimmer werden könnte, hatte niemand gerechnet. Das war nicht bekannt gewesen und keiner war dahinter gekommen, warum es so war.

Li Tzu Wang war ausgerechnet von Lucius Malfoy angeschleppt worden, dessen Anteilnahme an Harrys Schicksal Pat noch heute schockierte. Vermutlich schweißte es zusammen, wenn man gemeinsam den größten Schwarzmagier der jüngeren, und vielleicht auch älteren Geschichte erledigte.

Dieser Chinese sah jedenfalls aus, als hätte er mehr als ein Jahrhundert Lebensspanne hinter sich und sprach fast kein Wort. Weder Sirius noch sie hatten verstanden, was das bringen sollte, doch sie hatten ihm seinen Willen gelassen, denn zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten sie sich auch an das winzigste Stückchen Hoffnung geklammert, das ihnen präsentiert wurde.

Li Tzu Wang hatte nur verlangt, Harry zu sehen. Nicht die Verletzung, keine medizinischen Daten, nur Harry. Nach einem einzigen Blick hatte er alle aus dem Raum geschickt und war erst Stunden später wieder heraus gekommen. Seitdem wussten sie, dass das Fluchmal von Harrys psychischem Zustand abhängig war und genau dieser war alles andere als ausgeglichen. Doch Li hatte geschafft, was niemand für möglich gehalten hatte. Innerhalb von sechs Wochen hatte sich das Mal wieder auf die ursprüngliche Größe reduziert.

Inzwischen schwankte es wieder, doch Harry hatte Recht. Er wusste, wie weit er gehen konnte, und er wusste, wie er wieder zur Ruhe fand, wenn gar nichts mehr ging.

Er würde es nötig haben. Die Tatsache, dass er heute nach Hogwarts zurück musste, trug nichts zu seinem Seelenfrieden bei.

„Okay, sind alle so weit?" Sirius kam aus seinem Arbeitszimmer und stellte sich neben Pat, den Blick auf Harry gerichtet. Alle vier nickten, doch Harry war noch ein wenig blasser geworden.

„Hast du das Gepäck vorausgeschickt?", fragte ihn Pat.

„Alles unterwegs! Hedwig habe ich voraus fliegen lassen, Harry! Sie war nicht davon begeistert, als sie in den Käfig sollte."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen!" Harry wusste, dass Hedwig seine Unruhe spüren konnte. Immer wieder tauchte sie unerwartet vor seinem Fenster auf, erschien bei den Mahlzeiten und suchte seine Nähe. Kein Wunder, dass sie nicht in den Käfig wollte.

„Wir haben noch ein paar Minuten! Zeit genug, um noch ein paar grundlegende Dinge zu klären! Ron, Hermione, ihr wisst Bescheid?"

Seine Freunde nickten, doch Harrys Kopf ruckte nach oben und sein Blick traf den seines Paten.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Das heißt, dass ich deine Freunde gebeten habe, mir Bescheid zu geben, falls es Dir schlechter geht! Denn leider weiß ich ganz genau, dass du es nicht tun wirst!" Sirius' Blick war ernst.

„Sirius, ich…", versuchte Harry etwas zu erwidern, doch sein Pate ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Harry! Es ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Ich kenne dich! Wir beide wissen, dass es Dinge gibt, über die du nicht sprichst. Dein Zustand gehört dazu. Darum habe ich Ron und Hermione das Versprechen abgenommen, mir zu sagen, wenn es irgendwelche Probleme gibt!"

Harry senkte mit geröteten Wangen den Kopf. „Okay!", murmelte er leise und sah nicht, wie Hermione angesichts seiner Gefügigkeit überrascht die Brauen hochzog, doch Sirius hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Sie hatten lange über die Vorkommnisse im letzten Schuljahr gesprochen. Es mochte Ironie des Schicksals sein, doch wenn Harry im letzten Schuljahr mit seinem Paten über seine Sorgen gesprochen hätte, würde Voldemort wohl noch leben und Harrys müsste sich nicht mit den Folgen eines der hässlichsten Flüche, die es gab, herumquälen.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig! Alles andere läuft wie besprochen!" Er würde Harry nicht sagen, dass Pat und er Harrys Freunde gebeten hatten, ihnen regelmäßig Bericht zu erstatten. Pat war auf diesen Gedanken gekommen und dafür war er ihr dankbar, denn falls Harry etwas bemerkte, konnte er es auf sie abwälzen und hatte immer noch Remus, der ihn im Auge behielt.

Die Ereignisse des letzten Schuljahres hatten ihn aufgerüttelt. Er liebte seinen Patensohn über alles, doch er hatte begriffen, dass er Harry nicht wirklich kannte. Zu lange war er auf sich selbst gestellt gewesen und hatte seine Entscheidungen allein getroffen, ohne dass jemand auch nur versuchte, ihm reinzureden. Er fragte nicht um Rat, er handelte.

Hatte Sirius früher immer geglaubt, Harry würde nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen handeln, so wusste er heute, dass das nicht immer der Fall war, und er war sich seit dem Tod des dunklen Lords absolut nicht mehr sicher, zu was sein Mündel wirklich fähig war. Nicht umsonst bestand Dumbledore darauf, ihn in Hogwarts zu Ende auszubilden.

„Okay! Wenn wir dann alles hätten, machen wir uns auf den Weg! Wie ist es, Liebling, kommst du mit, oder willst du hier bleiben!" Sirius bedachte Pat mit einem liebevollen Blick.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir mein Lieber, habe ich einen Job, dem ich regelmäßig nachgehen muss, und mehr als diese drei Stunden später hatte mir mein Boss leider nicht zugestanden!" Pat arbeitete in der Rechtsabteilung des Ministeriums und seit Voldemorts Ende gab es da Arbeit über Arbeit. Sie wandte sich Harrys Freunden zu.

„Macht's gut, ihr zwei! Und ich hoffe, ihr besucht uns in den nächsten Ferien wieder!...Harry!" Harry, der in den letzten Minuten den Boden angestarrt hatte, hob den Kopf. Pat zog ihn vorsichtig an sich, wohl wissend, wie schmerzhaft jede falsche Bewegung war. „Melde dich, wenn was ist, ja? …Bitte!…", flüsterte sie nur für ihn hörbar, an seinem Ohr, bevor sie sagte: „Pass auf dich auf! Und sei vernünftig, okay?" Harry erwiderte die Umarmung von Sirius Verlobter und Pat spürte die Verzweiflung in dieser Geste.

„Du schaffst es, Harry! Das weiß ich! Da ist irgendwo ein Engel, der ganz allein für dich verantwortlich ist! Glaub mir!", flüsterte sie nun wieder, bevor sie ihn losließ.

Als er den Kopf hob, war ein befremdendes Funkeln in seinen Augen. Mit diesem Engel hätte er für sein Leben gern mal ein ernstes Wörtchen gewechselt.

Zehn Minuten später stiegen sie an der Flohnetzstation auf Gleis 9 ¾ aus einem der vielen Kamine, Sirius gemeinsam mit Harry, um jegliches Problem zu vermeiden, denn Reisen mit Flohpulver war noch immer nicht sein Ding.

Harry war blass und spürte, wie Sirius Hand sich beruhigend auf seine rechte Schulter legte. Er war vermutlich der Einzige, der wusste, wie große sein Unwille nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren wirklich war.

„Also dann! Ich denke Mal, ihr beide müsst nach vorn in die Abteile für die Vertrauensschüler!", meinte Sirius an Harry und Hermione gewandt. Sie waren seit dem fünften Schuljahr Gryffindorvertrauensschüler und Hermione würde in diesem Jahr Schulsprecherin sein – keine wirkliche Überraschung. Sie war seit sechs Jahren Jahrgangsbeste und weder Ron noch Harry hatten je daran gezweifelt, dass dieser Fall irgendwann eintreten würde.

Hermione nickte nur, während Harry den Boden anstarrte und Ron in Erinnerung an alte Zeiten grinste:

„Ich werde uns dann schon Mal ein Abteil reservieren, oder?"

Harry hatte es nie lange bei den Vertrauensschülern ausgehalten und war früher oder später immer bei ihm und seinen Hauskameraden aufgetaucht. Heute jedoch wurde seine Bemerkung von Hermione vollkommen falsch aufgefasst. Sie sah ihn giftig an.

„Du bleibst, wo du bist!"

Rons Blick wurde augenblicklich ebenso giftig. Langsam wurde das ganze zur Farce. Als wüsste er nicht, dass er erst Mal bei Harry bleiben sollte, bis sie im Zug waren.

„Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?" Er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sie ihn wirklich so falsch verstehen konnte. Ron würde schon darauf achten, dass Harry von niemandem angerempelt wurde. So hatten sie es abgesprochen und doch hatte Hermione nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihn wie üblich zurechtzuweisen.

Augenblicklich gab ein Wort das andere und sie gerieten heftig aneinander, wie immer in letzter Zeit. Erst Sirius' Eingreifen rief Ron und Hermione wieder zur Ordnung.

„Hey, hey, ihr beiden, beruhigt euch mal!" Er musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen. Die Streitereien der beiden Hitzköpfe gehörten zur Tagesordnung und Sirius fragte sich, ob er wirklich der Einzige war, dem der Grund dafür klar war. „Ron, geh du ein Abteil besetzen! Ich bringe Harry zum Zug! Wo kann er dich finden?"

„Ich denke weiter hinten wird der Andrang am geringsten sein! Ich such uns ein Abteil im letzten Wagen und lass die Vorhänge auf, okay?", entgegnete er an Harry gewandt, noch immer ungehalten.

Harry nickte nur.

„Na dann! Mach's gut Sirius!" Sirius nahm Rons ausgestreckte Hand.

„Mach's gut, Junge! Schätze wir sehen uns spätestens Weihnachten!"

Ron grinste, bevor er verschwand, Hermione geflissentlich ignorierend. Sie schickte ihm einen giftigen Blick nach.

„Ich geh schon mal vor und schau, wo in den Vertrauensschülerabteilen Platz ist!" und schon war sie ebenfalls verschwunden.

Sirius Blick ruhte auf Harry. Die Zeit rann davon und in der Flohnetzstation wurde es ruhiger.

Harry hob den Kopf. Sein Blick traf den Sirius' und dieser konnte die Verzweiflung in den Augen seines Patensohnes sehen. Sie schrieen: ‚Bring mich nach Hause!' Das wusste Sirius und es versetzte ihm einen Stich, der bis in seine tiefste Seele drang. Das letzte Schuljahr hatte Harry zerbrochen, auf mehr als eine Art, und er hätte mehr Zeit gebraucht, um sich zu erholen, doch noch immer hielt ein mächtiger Mann seine Hand über den Sohn von Lily und James Potter und selbst Sirius als sein Pate konnte sich dem nicht widersetzen, so gern er es diesmal auch wollte.

Albus Dumbledore ließ nicht zu, dass Harry Hogwarts verließ und seine Ausbildung an einer anderen Schule beendete. Er ließ nicht einmal zu, dass Harry ein Jahr aussetzte.

Dumbledore gab Harry nicht die Chance, seinen Frieden zu finden, bevor er seinen Fehlern wieder ins Gesicht sehen musste. Er gab ihm nicht die Zeit, wieder zu sich selbst zu finden – und Harry musste sich dem Leben stellen.

**tbc **

**R&R please! **


	2. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (2/circa 35)** AU**

**Autor:** KimRay

**e-mail:** KimRaygmx.de

**update-info: **http/de.groups...siehe bio...keine Ahnung, warum das hier net funzt.

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen:** merry, merry christmas für Euch alle…sorry, VL ist alles, was ich im Moment habe. Alles andere kommt später…ins Bett fällt.

Außerdem: Es wird jetzt etwas kompliziert...die flashbacks sind leider nicht mehr blau...nur noch kursiv...also aufpassen was Vergangenheit...und was Heute ist. :)

**Beta:** FiZi und Shirokko – big thanks Euch.

**Big thanks für die vielen, vielen reviewes...detailiert kommt nächstes mal. (sorry, fall jetzt echt ins Bett) **

_** Kapitel 2 **_

_**Rückkehr nach Hogwarts**_

„Lass uns gehen!" Sirius hörte, wie Harry tief Luft holte und sich dem Ausgang zuwandte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Etwas sagte ihm, dass die Kehle seines Patenkindes wie zugeschnürt war.Harry graute vor der Begegnung mit der Öffentlichkeit. Er hatte sie gemieden, seit der Nacht, in der Voldemort gefallen war, doch damit war es vorbei, wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückging.

Er hasste seinen Heldenstatus. Er hatte ihn schon immer gehasst, doch seit er auch noch maßgeblich zur Vernichtung des dunklen Lords beigetragen hatte, wollte er am liebsten gar nichts mehr mit dieser Sache zu tun haben.

Sie waren nach Voldemorts Untergang in Pembroke House mit Briefen bombardiert worden, Dankschreiben, Lobhymnen und ähnlichem. Hunderte Leute hatten ihn treffen wollen. Sirius hatte sie alle abgewimmelt, denn Harry hatte sich geweigert, mit irgendjemandem zu reden. Es war ihm vollkommen gleichgültig gewesen, was der Rest der Welt darüber dachte und wenn er ehrlich war, wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, Lucius hätte den ganzen Ruhm allein eingesteckt, doch das hatte dieser kategorisch abgelehnt.

Harry wusste, was das bedeutete: Er würde für den Rest seines Lebens einen Helden spielen müssen – einen Helden, der er nicht war, denn die Gründe, die ihn Voldemort letztendlich hatten töten lassen waren ureigen und egoistisch – und das einzige, was ihn beherrscht hatte, war purer Hass gewesen, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er schon allein körperlich eigentlich gar nicht mehr dazu in der Lage war, diese Rolle zu spielen.

Die Blicke hingen an ihnen, kaum, dass sie den Bahnsteig betraten. Sie waren schon von den Leuten gemustert worden, als sie in der Flohnetzstation gestanden hatten, doch da hatten es alle eilig gehabt. Jetzt warteten sie auf die Abfahrt des Zuges und hatten Zeit zu gaffen. Immerhin war das Harry Potters erster öffentlicher Auftritt seit seinem Sieg über den dunklen Lord.

Harry senkte den Kopf noch ein wenig tiefer, als Sirius ihn durch die Menge dirigierte. Wenn es doch nur schon vorbei wäre.

„Mister Potter… wie ist es, ob wir wohl jetzt endlich ein Statement von ihnen persönlich zu ihrem Sieg über den Unnennbaren bekommen?" Rita Kimmkorn war wie ein Gummiball aus der Menschenmenge gesprungen gekommen. Harrys Kopf schnappte nach oben.

Er wusste, was die Schreckschraube seit Wochen in der Wizard-Sun über die Geschichte mutmaßte, doch er musste nichts entgegnen, denn Sirius ging ziemlich rabiat dazwischen und zu seiner Überraschung gab es auch noch ein paar andere, die die Schmierenhexe, wie sie inzwischen genannt wurde, abdrängten.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich meinen Anwalt sogar mitnehmen muss, wenn ich meinen Patensohn zum Bahnhof bringe! Sie haben Ihr Statement, Rita, und wenn Sie den Jungen noch einmal belästigen, haben Sie auch gleich noch eine hübsche Anzeige!", der Zorn klang deutlich in Sirius' Stimme mit.

Harry ahnte, dass er nur die Hälfte wusste, doch das reichte. Die Erfahrungen, die er im vierten Schuljahr mit Rita Kimmkorn gemacht hatte, reichten ihm. Seit sie die zwei Jahre Pause, die Hermione ihr damals aufgezwungen hatte, hinter sich hatte, schrieb sie für die Sun, das übelste Klatschblatt überhaupt.

Eine Gasse bildete sich vor ihnen und Harry konnte Rita zetern hören, doch er wollte nur noch weg. Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich, Sirius ständig an seiner Seite. Noch immer konnte er die Blicke der Anwesenden spüren, doch keiner sprach ihn an, keiner trat ihm zu nahe und dafür war er dankbar.

„Rein mit dir!" Harry stieg von Sirius gefolgt in den ersten Wagen hinter der Lok. Dort waren die für die Vertrauensschüler reservierten Abteile und Hermione kam ihnen entgegen, kaum, dass sie ihm Zug waren.

„Sorry, ich hab sie nicht gesehen! Sonst hätte ich euch gewarnt! Die verflixte Ziege kann was erleben! Was glaubt die eigentlich, wer sie ist?"

„Sie kann's nicht lassen, 'Mione! Das müsstest du doch wissen!", murmelte Harry, als er ihr folgte.

„Das werden wir sehen!", entgegnete sie, während sie eine Tür aufschob. „Hier ist Platz, Harry, ich komm so schnell ich kann! Dann kannst du verschwinden, okay?"

„Dank dir, 'Mione!"

„Sirius! Mach's gut! Und grüß' Pat noch mal von mir!" Sirius drückte Hermiones Hand und schon war sie verschwunden.

Harry schob die Abteiltür noch mal zu, ohne Sirius jedoch anzusehen.

„Harry, schwöre mir, dass du dich meldest, wenn es nicht mehr geht!"

„Was nützt mir das? Ich muss da jetzt durch!"

„Du schaffst es, Harry!" Er nickte mit gesenktem Kopf und Sirius knuffte ihn ermutigend in die rechte Seite.

„Pass auf dich auf mein, Junge! Es ist nur noch ein Jahr! Und Weihnachten kommst du nach Hause!" Wieder ein Nicken. Harry schob die Tür auf und hob den Kopf.

„Bye, Sirius!" Er wandte sich ab und Sirius schob die Abteiltür zu, auch wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte, Harry hier zu lassen.

Drinnen im Abteil verstummten alle Gespräche, als Harry sich setzte. Es waren Schüler aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, die hier saßen. Harry ahnte, dass Hermione das bewusst so gewählt hatte. Die Gryffindors würden sich nicht zurückhalten und danach stand ihm im Moment noch nicht der Sinn.

Er sah niemanden an und wünschte sich schon jetzt, dass es doch endlich vorbei wäre. Harry wusste, dass diese ersten paar Tage ein Spießrutenlauf werden würden. Alle, einschließlich Dumbledore hatten ihn davor gewarnt, doch er hatte sich geweigert eher an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen.

Bis zum Schluss hatte er entgegen besserem Wissen gehofft, dass ihm Hogwarts erspart bleiben würde. Jetzt saß er hier und spürte schon das Brennen in seiner Schulter, weil seine Nerven blank lagen.

Die Stille im Abteil war auch dann noch erdrückend, als der Zug längst losgefahren war. Harry war unendlich dankbar, als Terry Boot von den Ravenclaws endlich auftauchte und ihnen kurz die Änderungen für dieses Schuljahr erläuterte. Er war neben Hermione zum Schulsprecher bestimmt worden und Harry hätte nicht sagen können, wie froh er darüber war, doch leider ließ Terry selbst nicht die geringsten Zweifel daran, dass es ihm selbst äußerst peinlich war. Es gab wohl keinen, der nicht erwartet hatte, dass Harry Schulsprecher wurde.

Harry fragte sich nur, ob Terry sich Draco Malfoy gegenüber genauso albern benahm.

Kaum, dass der schulische Teil erledigt war, stand er auf und verließ das Abteil. Seine Linke zitterte inzwischen unkontrolliert und er hatte sie in den Falten seines Schulumhanges verborgen. Harry musste nicht nachsehen, um zu wissen, dass sich das von dem Fluch betroffene Areal wieder vergrößert hatte. Er konnte es bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung spüren.

Der Gang war leer und er lehnte die Stirn gegen das kalte Glas des Fensters. Draußen regnete es in Strömen und er war versucht das Fenster zu öffnen und sich den Regen ins Gesicht peitschen lassen. Vielleicht wachte er dann endlich aus diesem Alptraum auf.

„Wow! Der Held von Hogwarts so allein und verlassen! Das schockiert mich jetzt aber! Wo ist dein Gefolge, Potter? Keine Leibgarde mehr?" Draco Malfoys Stimme tönte wie ein Peitschschlag über das Rattern des Zuges hinweg und Harrys Rücken versteifte sich, als er sich aufrichtete.

_Flashback_

_/…ich wusste, dass er kam. Rons Blick sagte es mir. Mit Sicherheit hatte er seinen üblichen Auftritt. Ganz das arrogante Arschloch das er war. _

_Wieso waren wir noch nicht im Zug? Ich hatte keinen Bock auf einen Auseinandersetzung mit ihm._

„_Pass auf, Harry!", fauchte Ron und automatisch richtete ich mich ein wenig mehr auf. Er kam direkt auf mich zu. Ich konnte seine Schritte hören. Sein Hass auf mich war grenzenlos. Das hatte er schon im letzten Jahr bewiesen. Die Tatsache, dass es ihm einfach nicht gelang mich in irgendetwas zu übertrumpfen trieb ihn wohl in den Wahnsinn Der Fakt, dass sie uns beide zu Vertrauensschülern gemacht hatten, machte das nur noch schlimmer._

_Und dann kam der Stoß in den Rücken. Ich fuhr herum und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an._

_Warum nur gab er einfach nicht auf? Warum ließ er mich nicht in Ruhe? Ich hatte es so satt und bewegte mich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck. Wenn er es so wollte, sollte er seinen Streit haben._

_Sein kalter Blick traf meinen und sein Grinsen war zynisch, wie eh und je, doch dann senkte er den Kopf und ich fühlte seine Worte mehr, als ich sie hörte:_

„_Hallo, Harry!" Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er zur Seite trat und an uns vorbei ging. …/_

_Flashback Ende_

Harry hatte damit gerechnet. Es war vorauszusehen gewesen und doch hätte er es lieber vermieden. Draco Malfoy war und blieb Schüler von Hogwarts.

„Hallo, Malfoy! Wo hast du deine Bodyguards gelassen?" Malfoy stand ohne Crabbe und Goyle auf dem Gang. Harry ahnte, dass er ihn vorbeigehen sehen hatte.

Draco erwiderte den ausdruckslosen Blick seines Langzeit-Widersachers inzwischen mit einem höhnischen Grinsen.

„Was geht's dich an? Mich interessiert eher, warum du inzwischen einen Leibwächter brauchst. Du bist doch jetzt ein unschlagbarer Held!" Draco war nicht entgangen, wie Harry mit Black zum Zug gekommen war. „Helden wie du flüchten doch nicht vor Klatschreportern!" Bei Rita Kimmkorns Auftritt war es Draco schwer gefallen, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Potter mit seiner Stillhaltetaktik machte sich einfach lächerlich.

„Na, was ist? ...Keine Antwort… Held?" Gott, wie er das hasste.

Umdrehen! Weggehen! Nicht reagieren, das war es, was Harry gerade durch den Kopf ging. Sirius hatte ihm geraten, genau das zu einem konditionierten Reflex zu machen und Harry beschloss in exakt diesem Moment, auf seinen Paten zu hören. Verbale Auseinandersetzungen waren nicht sein Ding. Darin war er Draco nicht gewachsen und er hatte auch kein Bedürfnis danach.

Er wollte Draco Malfoy ganz einfach nur nicht mehr sehen und so wandte er ihm den Rücken zu und ließ ihn stehen.

Es gab wohl nichts, was Draco mehr hätte überraschen können. Potter war niemals einer Konfrontation aus dem Weg gegangen. Ihr Leben war eine lange Aneinanderkettung von hässlichen Auseinandersetzungen und jetzt, wo Draco wenigstens ansatzweise das Gefühl hatte, mit Harry Potter auf demselben Niveau zu stehen, wandte ihm sein Gegner den Rücken zu und ging weg. Das war eine solche Ohrfeige, dass ihm glatt die Worte fehlten.

Draco hatte darauf gewartet, dass er endlich auftauchte, erpicht darauf, sich mit ihm anzulegen. Sein Vater hatte ihn auf dem Weg zum Ministerium am Bahnhof abgesetzt und ihm mit auf dem Weg gegeben, sich ihrem Ruf entsprechend zu benehmen, doch was Potter anging interessierte ihn das nicht.

Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass ihm das im Moment überhaupt etwas schwer fiel. Er hatte nun eine andere gesellschaftliche Reputation zu vertreten. Früher war seine Familie respektiert worden, weil sein Vater mächtig war und jeder Angst vor ihm hatte, heute wurde sie verehrt, weil sein Vater dazu beigetragen hatte, den dunklen Lord vom Angesicht der Erde zu vertreiben – und er sollte das ebenso repräsentieren, wie sein Vater. Es war nicht ganz einfach, dem gerecht zu werden. Fies und gemein sollte man dann möglichst nicht sein, auch wenn Lucius ihm angetragen hatte, sein Verhalten Potter gegenüber beizubehalten, ohne jedoch ehrlos zu agieren.

Es sah jedoch ganz so aus, als habe Potter die Absicht, den Kontakt mit ihm komplett zu vermeiden und das gab ihm ganz überraschend einen Stich.

Hatte er sich anfangs nur gewundert, dass man von dem zweiten Helden der Nacht des 13. Juni nichts hörte und sah, fragte er sich jetzt, warum die grünen Augen hinter den Brillengläsern plötzlich kalt und ausdruckslos waren, warum der Junge, der nach Aussage seines eigenen Vaters ein wirklicher Held war, seinem erklärten Erzrivalen den Rücken zuwandte, so als wüsste er genau, dass Draco ihn nicht von hinten attackieren würde und warum ihn das mehr traf, als alles andere zuvor.

Dracos Augen kniffen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Wenn Potter sich einbildete, er könne ihn einfach stehen lassen, würde er sich wundern, auch wenn er ihn erst Mal vollkommen damit aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte.

Als Harry das Abteil, das Ron besetzt hatte, erreichte, war er vollkommen erledigt. Es war das letzte Abteil des ganzen Zuges und Ron war nicht allein darin. Seamus, Dean und Neville saßen bei ihm und dafür musste er sich erst sammeln.Hastig wich er noch einmal zurück und lehnte sich an das Fenster des vorherigen Abteils, dessen Vorhänge zum Glück zugezogen waren, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, sich zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Er brachte Draco einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf

Harry wusste, dass es falsch war, vor Draco zurückzustecken, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihm und Draco Malfoy waren grundsätzlich hart, doch Harry konnte keine harten Auseinandersetzungen mehr führen – und er wollte es auch nicht mehr.

Das jedoch aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, war nicht so einfach und so dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis er sich wieder im Griff hatte und das Abteil betrat. Er musste sich mit seinen Hauskameraden auseinandersetzen. Das wusste er, auch wenn er gehofft hatte, noch ein wenig damit warten zu können.

Alle vier schauten ihm entgegen, Seamus, Dean und Neville unsicher und Ron entschuldigend. Zweifellos hatte er nicht die Absicht gehabt, sich das Abteil mit seinen Hauskameraden zu teilen, wohl wissend, dass Harry seine Ruhe brauchen würde.

Wortlos schloss Harry die Vorhänge des Abteils, setzte sich neben Ron auf die Bank und zog behutsam seinen Arm aus dem Ärmel seines Schulumhanges, bevor er den Zauber sprach, der die Fixierung an Ort und Stelle brachte.

Niemand sagte etwas. Ron starrte aus dem Fenster, es überraschte ihn, dass Harry so kurzen Prozess machte, obwohl er wusste, dass er angesichts der Tatsache, dass er mit diesen Jungs in einem Schlafsaal schlafen würde, keine andere Wahl hatte. Etwas sagte ihm, dass er es schon jetzt nicht mehr aushielt und das machte ihm Sorgen.

Seamus, Dean und Neville starrten ihn inzwischen fassungslos an. Vieles machte plötzlich einen Sinn. Man hatte weder von Harry gehört, noch ihn gesehen, nach diesem Kampf. All das hatte Lucius Malfoy übernommen und es sah ganz so aus, als sei das Absicht gewesen. Zu Harrys Part an der Geschichte hatte es nur eine Erklärung vom Anwalt der Blacks gegeben. Es war Seamus, der als erster seine Sprache wieder fand:

„Aber… aber… es… war nie die Rede davon, dass… dass du verletzt wurdest, Harry!"

Verletzt? ...Oh Seamus, du hast ja keine Ahnung! „Ich wollte es nicht!"

„Das hältst du nicht lange durch!", bemerkte nun zu aller Überraschung Neville und er drückte aus, was die anderen beiden dachten. Harry wusste, was er meinte. Er hatte es oft genug von Ron und Hermione gehört.

„Ich will und ich muss! Es ist alles schon übel genug! Sirius wollte mich ein Jahr aussetzen lassen, doch Dumbledore hat es nicht zugelassen! Also muss ich da jetzt durch, mit so wenig Aufsehen wie möglich! Darum möchte ich auch nicht, dass es jemand mitkriegt."

„Aber Harry, warum?" Seamus lehnte sich zurück und die Verständnislosigkeit war ihm anzuhören.

Harry starrte nun genau wie Ron aus dem Fenster.

„Weil ich verdammt noch mal kein Mitleid mehr ertragen kann!" …nicht dafür… nein… dafür nicht! Niemals, sagte er hart, bevor er leiser weiter sprach.

„Mir geht es bei all dem um eins, Jungs! Voldemort ist tot. Lucius Malfoy und ich haben ihn getötet. Es ist mir gleich, was die Welt von dieser seltsamen Verkettung von Zufällen denkt. Es zählt nur das Resultat! Was Lucius den Zeitungen gesagt hat, ist die Wahrheit! Es hat sich exakt so zugetragen! Von dem Fluch war nie die Rede, weil ich ganz einfach nicht noch mehr Aufsehen erregen will! Vor euch kann ich es jedoch nicht verstecken! Wir sind im selben Schlafsaal. Und darum bitte ich euch! Verhaltet euch völlig normal und sprecht mit niemandem darüber! Dieses Versprechen verlange ich von euch! Das ist alles!"

„Versprochen!", kam es von Neville augenblicklich und weder Seamus noch Dean zögerten auch nur einen Augenblick, diesem Beispiel zu folgen.

Es war Dean, der als erster die Hand ausstreckte:

„Hand drauf!" Seamus und Neville folgten seinem Beispiel, während Harrys Hand zitterte, als er sie auf Nevilles legte und Ron ansah. Rons Finger umklammerten seine einen Moment, als auch er sich anschloss.

„Zaubererehrenwort!", murmelte Neville als erster und als sie alle fünf dieses Versprechen gegeben hatten, flimmerte die Luft einen Augenblick lang. Harry wusste, dass er sich auf seine Kameraden verlassen konnte.

Es war eine verdammte Erleichterung und als ihm wenig später vor Erschöpfung die Augen zufielen, wusste er, dass er die erste Hürde genommen hatte. Da war es ganz gleich, dass es wahrscheinlich die niedrigste gewesen war.

„Hi, ihr!" Hermione ließ sich neben Harry auf den einzigen freien Platz im Abteil fallen, als sie erst kurz vor Ende der Zugfahrt auftauchte. „Alles geklärt?"

„Alles geklärt!", antwortete Harry ihr abwesend. Ron hatte ihn erst vor ein paar Minuten geweckt und da hatte er sich gewundert, dass sie nicht da gewesen war. Hermione war immer irgendwann zu ihnen ins Abteil gekommen. Sie kam zwar mit allen sehr gut aus, doch wirklich befreundet war sie nur mit ihm und Ron. Der Umstand, dass sie nicht gekommen war bestätigte nur, was er nun schon seit einer Weile zu beobachten glaubte.

Sie mied ihn und Ron.

„Ich muss dich holen!", meinte Hermione inzwischen, während sie ihn besorgt beobachtete. Er war noch blasser, als am Morgen.

Harry nahm die Fixierung ab und stand auf, während er Rons besorgten Blick erwiderte. Sein Freund entwickelte ohne Zweifel diesen befürchteten übersteigerten Beschützerinstinkt. Das würde er wohl klären müssen.

Hermiones Blick, der zwischen ihm und Ron hin und her flackerte, bemerkte er nicht. Ihr Gesicht verschloss sich, als sie diesen Blickwechsel beobachtete. Harry und Ron schlossen sie aus. Das war ihr klar geworden, seit sie in Pembroke House angekommen war und sie fragte sich warum.

„Okay! Dann komm mal!"

„Wir sehen uns!", meinte Harry in Richtung seiner Freunde und folgte Hermione aus dem Abteil. Sie waren nicht weit gegangen, als Hermione stehen blieb und sich versicherte, dass niemand sie sah.

„Dreh dich um!"

„Was ist los, 'Mione?" Harry wunderte sich, tat jedoch, was sie sagte.

„Ich hab mir über das, was wir abgesprochen haben noch mal Gedanken gemacht. Es ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, dass Ron die ganze Zeit in deiner Nähe bleibt, das ist dir doch hoffentlich klar?"

„Natürlich ist mir das klar!", das leichte Beben in Hermiones Stimme nahm Harry nicht wahr. Er fragte sich nur gerade genau wie Ron am Morgen, für wie blöd sie ihn eigentlich hielt. Er war nie davon ausgegangen, dass Ron ständig auf ihn aufpasste, auch wenn dieser das vielleicht so sah. Das würde ihm gerade noch fehlen. In Hogwarts musste er auch allein klarkommen, sonst war er verloren.

Hermione sprach inzwischen weiter.

„Heute Nacht hab ich noch ein wenig in Sirius' Bibliothek gestöbert und ein sehr interessantes Buch über Schilde gefunden! Dort habe ich endlich was gefunden, das dir helfen könnte. Ein partieller Schild, den wir über deine Schulter legen können. Natürlich ist er nicht so effizient, wie Ron, aber er dämpft wenigstens etwas, wenn Ron mal nicht da ist! Auch, wenn ich den Eindruck habe, dass das nicht oft der Fall sein wird!", setzte sie nach und diesmal bekam Harry mit, dass sie anders klang als sonst, doch leider konnte er sie nicht ansehen, denn sie hinderte ihn daran, sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

„Halt still! Ich leg den Zauber jetzt über deine linke Seite! Halt dich aber trotzdem möglichst aus allem Gedränge raus. Man spürt den Schild, wenn man rein läuft! Ich mache ihn so klein, wie es geht, um dich vor Schaden zu bewahren. Lieber lassen wir sie den Schild spüren, als dass du auf die Krankenstation musst, oder?" Diesmal klang ein leises Lächeln in ihrer Stimme mit und das beruhigte ihn wieder ein wenig.

Hermione war diejenige, die immer versuchte, ihn aufzumuntern, während Ron in kürzester Zeit ein verbissener Beschützer geworden war. Er hörte sie den Zauber murmeln und spürte ein Kribbeln im Rücken.

„Okay!"

„Danke, Hermione! Keine Ahnung, was ich ohne dich machen sollte!" Sie hatte sich schon wieder abgewandt und wollte weitergehen, doch Harry hielt sie an der Schulter fest und zwang sie, sich wieder zu ihm umzuwenden. „Hermione, was ist los mit dir? Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass du Ron und mich meidest!"

_Flashback_

_/… „Oh man, manchmal geht er mir so auf die Nerven!"_

_Hermione ließ sich auf den Platz neben mir fallen, nachdem sie Ron mal wieder heftig in die Schranken gewiesen hatte._

_Ob sie wohl jemals begriff, dass er bis über beide Ohren in sie verknallt war? Wahrscheinlich nicht! Armer Ron._

„_Was war denn los?"_

„_Was soll los gewesen sein? Das übliche! Er labert und labert, dabei dauert es maximal eine Stunde, bis wir eh zu ihm ins Abteil kommen!"_

„_Ach so!", bemerkte ich möglichst unbeteiligt und fragte mich, ob es Hermione denn gar nicht berührte, dass sie sich acht Wochen lang nicht gesehen hatten._

_Ron wartete schon seit Tagen darauf, dass sie endlich wieder nach Hogwarts kamen und er sich wieder mit 'Mione zoffen konnte. Das war seine einzige Möglichkeit, die Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr schon seit Monaten widmete zu tarnen. Es sah jedoch leider ganz so aus, als sei dieses Bedürfnis nicht gegenseitig…/_

_Flashback Ende_

Ron hatte aufgehört sich zu zoffen. Er stritt mit ihr, dass es nur so krachte und er laberte auch nicht mehr. Er hatte sich richtig gut gemacht im letzten Schuljahr, doch das hatte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht, denn jetzt kamen sie gar nicht mehr miteinander klar.

Plötzlich von Besorgnis übermannt starrte Harry auf Hermiones gesenkten Kopf. Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass sie ihn um keinen Preis die Tränen, die ihr in den Augen standen, sehen lassen wollte.

„Weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass ihr mich nicht mehr bei euch haben wollt!", flüsterte sie hastig, wandte sie sich ab und lief davon.

Harry hinderte sie nicht. Das Zittern in ihrer Stimme war trotz flüstern nicht zu überhören gewesen und er würde sie nicht noch mehr aus der Fassung bringen, auch wenn ihre Erwiderung mehr Fragen aufgeworfen hatte, als sie beantwortete.

Zehn Minuten später hielt der Zug in der Bahnstation von Hogsmeade. Die Vertrauensschüler hatten damit zu tun, die Schüler auf die Kutschen zu verteilen und dafür zu sorgen, dass Hagrid auch wirklich alle Erstklässler mit zu den Booten nahm.

Der Halbriese begrüßte Harry mit einem herzlichen, aber sehr vorsichtigen Handschlag. Wie alle Lehrer in Hogwarts wusste er, dass Harry durch seine Schulterverletzung schwer gehandicapt war. Gnadenlos übernahm Hagrid Rons Posten, obwohl auch dieser inzwischen bei ihnen aufgetaucht war und Harry nicht von der Seite ging.

Als die Bahnstation schon völlig verlassen war, stieg Harry mit Hermione und Terry in die letzte Kutsche. Die beiden sprachen über die bevorstehende Feier zum Schuljahresbeginn, während Ron mit verschlossenem Gesicht schweigend dabei saß und Harry starrte aus dem Fenster der Kutsche. Er hatte wirklich keine Sehnsucht, nach dem Schloss, das nur wenige Minuten später in ihrem Sichtfeld auftauchte.

_Flashback_

_/… „Hör endlich auf zu zappeln, Harry!" Hermione stieß mich in die Rippen. Sie hatte Recht, das wusste ich, doch es änderte nichts. Ich saß auf Kohlen, seit seinem komischen Auftritt. So hatte er sich noch nie benommen._

_Was sollte das?Wo waren die Drohungen, die Gemeinheiten und die Herausforderungen? Warum hielt er es für notwendig, mich vollkommen aus dem Konzept zu bringen?_

_Zwischen uns waren die Fronten klar, seit ich zum ersten Mal in den Hogwarts-Express gestiegen war, doch heute hatte sich das geändert._

_Konnte er etwas…?_

_Sollte er möglicherweise…?_

_Nein. Das war unmöglich! Davon wusste nur ich allein, denn nur mich ging das etwas an und ich würde es bestimmt niemandem sagen! Nicht hier in Hogwarts! Dafür hatte ich später noch genug Zeit._

_Aber deswegen ließ mir sein Verhalten trotzdem keine Ruhe und auch die Tatsache, dass Hogwarts, das wundervolle, geheimnisvolle Hogwarts, endlich am Nachthimmel erschien, änderte daran nichts._

_Es war das erste Mal, das mich dieser wundervolle Anblick nicht von meinen rasenden Gedanken ablenken konnte. … /_

_Flashback Ende_

Heute wünschte sich Harry, nie mehr hier her zurückgekehrt zu sein.


	3. Die Disharmonie in der Balance

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (3/circa 35)

**Autor:** KimRay

**e-mail:**KimRaygmx.de

**Kategorie:** ?

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen:** Muss mich entschuldigen, aber bei mir herrsch ein wenig Chaos. Wenn ich nicht bei mir zu Hause am PC sitze gerät alles durcheinander. Zum Glück ist der ‚Fremd-PC' ab morgen Geschichte und alles läuft wieder in geordneten Bahnen.

Vielen Dank für all die Weihnachts- und Neujahrsglück wünsche.

Hiermit wünsche auch ich allen meinen Lesern ein gutes neues Jahr.

**Beta:** FiZi und Shirokko – big thanks an Euch.

**  
Big thanks für die reviews an:** Elektra van Helsing, Leni4888, Aldavinur, Schattenengl, LaraLynx, heldindelta und zissy. Macht weiter so.

_** Kapitel 3 **_

_**Die Disharmonie in der Balance**_

Die Große Halle war schon vollbesetzt und von Gesprächen und Gelächter erfüllt, als Harry, Ron, Hermione und Terry eintraten. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als habe sich ein eisernes Band um seine Brust gelegt. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und seine Hände begannen zu schwitzen.

Warum… warum… warum… , kreiste es in seinem Kopf und selbst Hermiones besorgter Blick drang nicht zu ihm durch, als er gemeinsam mit ihr zum Gryffindortisch ging. Inzwischen waren fast alle Gespräche verstummt und sie starrten ihn an.

Wie er das hasste!

Er spürte Hermiones Finger flüchtig an seinen und schnappte aus diesem ‚Warum'-Mantra heraus. Sein Blick traf ihren und er sah ihr trauriges, aber aufmunterndes Lächeln. Es sagte: ‚Du schaffst das!', doch Harry konnte ihr schon lange nicht mehr glauben.

Zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden ging er äußerlich ruhig zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinüber, das Schweigen um sich herum geflissentlich überhörend.

Er würde sich davon nicht unterkriegen lassen.

„Lass sie glotzen, Harry!", flüsterte Ron an Harrys Ohr, kaum dass sie sich gesetzt hatten, doch das war einfacher gesagt als getan, vor allem wenn man sich nichts mehr wünschte, als woanders zu sein.

Harry sammelte sich. Er hatte keine Wahl. Dumbledore hatte ihm verboten, dieses Jahr auszusetzen und nun war er hier. Nun musste er es hinter sich bringen, mit soviel Würde wie möglich. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf und versuchte seine verspannten Schultern zu lockern. Der Schmerz, der daraufhin durch seinen Körper schoss, war inzwischen alt vertraut und er war es gewohnt, ihn zu verbergen. In der letzten halben Stunde war er so erstarrt gewesen, dass sogar sein Arm genug Ruhe gehabt hatte. Er sah Ron kaum merklich grinsen und schaffte es, diese Geste zu erwidern. „Ich bin froh, wenn es vorbei ist!"

„Zweifelsohne! Du bist nicht Malfoy! Der genießt offensichtlich seinen Auftritt! Hat jetzt eine Horde Groupies!" Harrys Blick flackerte kurz zu Draco hinüber, der tatsächlich von Mädchen flankiert war und sich in deren bewundernden Blicken sonnte. Sein Blick wanderte weiter zum Lehrertisch. Die einzige Veränderung dort war Remus' Anwesendheit. Er zwinkerte flüchtig, als sein Blick Harrys traf.

Remus war als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Er würde wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geben. Nach seinem Einsatz im Orden des Phönix und seinem aufopferungsvollen Kampf in dieser letzten Schlacht vor etwas mehr als zwei Monaten, hatte das Ministerium endlich eingesehen, dass auch ein Werwolf seinen Beitrag für die Gesellschaft leisten konnte. Der Schulrat hatte eine Aufklärungskampagne gestartet und eine Umfrage folgen lassen. Remus war nicht unumstritten und würde strengstens beobachtet, doch fast zwei Drittel der Eltern hatten ihr Einverständnis zu seiner Widereinstellung gegeben.

Harry war froh, ihn hier zu haben. Sie waren in den letzten Wochen Freunde geworden, denn Remus war ein häufiger Gast in Pembroke House.

Sirius und Remus hatten genau abgesprochen, wie Harry am Besten geholfen werden konnte. Als erstes würde Remus neben der Unterrichtszeit seine Schildzauber trainieren. Das war am wichtigsten.

Harry würde einen engen Zeitplan haben in diesem siebten und letzten Jahr, doch er wusste, dass andere Zeiten, die früher in seinem Plan gestanden hatten, wohl wegfallen würden, und außerdem interessierte es ihn nicht wirklich. Je beschäftigter er war, desto weniger Zeit zum nachdenken hatte er.

Gedankenverloren wanderte sein Blick weiter und der einzige, den er dabei bewusst mied, war Albus Dumbledore, obwohl er deutlich spüren konnte, dass der Schulleiter ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Nach einer Weile, als wohl die meisten begriffen hatten, dass Harry keine Reaktionen zeigen würde, und sich wieder ihren eigenen Themen zuwandten, ließ Harrys Anspannung ein wenig nach. Die Auswahl hatte begonnen und beanspruchte die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler.

Harry versank in Gedanken, bis er es wieder spüren konnte – Augen die ihn beobachteten, silbern und kalt.

_Flashback_

_/… „Hey, Harry, wo bist du wieder mit deinen Gedanken?" Rons Rippenschieber riss mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Wir saßen in der Großen Halle, die Auswahl war vorbei und ich – ich hatte keinen Hunger. Acht Wochen Diät mit Dudley und ich hatte keinen Hunger. Das grenzte an Wahnsinn und das schien auch Ron so zu sehen._

„_Was ist los mit dir, Kumpel? Bist du krank?"_

„_Äh… nein. Nein, alles okay!" _

_Zum wiederholten Mal versuchte ich etwas hinunterzuschlingen und wieder blieb es mir fast im Halse stecken. _

_Ich brachte diese verdammten zwei Worte einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf und ich konnte seinen Blick immer wieder deutlich spüren. …/_

_Flashback Ende_

Harry wusste, dass er auch heute keinen Bissen hinunter bekommen würde.

Drei Stunden später war die Tortur vorbei und Harry führte gemeinsam mit Hermione und den anderen Vertrauensschülern die Erstklässler in den Gryffindorturm. Sie waren gerade vorm Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen, als Professor McGonagall den Gang herunter kam.

„Harry, ich muss Sie noch kurz sprechen. Ob Sie mich wohl begleiten würden?" Professor McGonagalls Linke lag plötzlich auf seiner Schulter und duldete keinen Widerspruch, als sie sich an Hermione wandte. „Sie kommen doch sicher zurecht, Miss Granger?"

Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Hermione nickte. „Sicher, Professor!" Gryffindor hatte in diesem Schuljahr neunzehn neue Schüler bekommen, doch Harry wusste, dass für Hermione auch dreißig oder mehr wohl kein Problem sein würden. Sie hatte die Lage immer im Griff.

Bei ihm war das anders. Er wollte heute nur noch seine Fixierung anlegen und seine Ruhe haben, doch Professor McGonagall konnte er sich kaum widersetzen.

Er warf Hermione, die mit den Erstklässlern im Portraitloch verschwand, einen resignierten Blick nach und sah dann seine Hauslehrerin verschlossen an. Wenn er es sich Recht überlegte, konnte er froh sein, noch eine Weile Aufschub zu haben, bevor er durchs Portraitloch musste. Es gab so verdammt viele Dinge, die früher selbstverständlich gewesen waren und heute für ihn zur Quälerei wurden. Der Eingang in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gehörte dazu.

„Wenn Sie mich bitte begleiten würden, Mister Potter!", meinte McGonagall nun, wandte sich ab und ging den Gang weiter hinunter. Harry folgte ihr.

„Worum geht es denn, Professor?", Harry wollte diesen Tag so schnell wie möglich hinter sich wissen.

„Das werden Sie gleich sehen!", meinte seine Hauslehrerin mit einem winzigen Lächeln. Sie bog um eine Ecke und stoppte dort vor einer Tür.

„Schwalbenschwanz!", befahl sie und die Tür sprang auf. Dahinter befand sich ein gemütliches Zimmer. Harry folgte ihr hinein und sah sich irritiert um.

„Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Sie sind wahrscheinlich der erste Schüler in der Geschichte von Hogwarts, dem der Schulleiter ein eigenes Zimmer zugesteht, doch Professor Dumbledore hält es unter den gegebenen Umständen für angebracht, Ihnen Ihre Privatsphäre zuzugestehen!"

Harry starrte sie auf eine Art und Weise an, die Minerva McGonagall einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken rieseln ließ. So viel Kälte hatte sie in diesen Augen noch nie gesehen und mit Sicherheit hätte sie sich seine Reaktion etwas anders vorgestellt.

Harrys Verwunderung war bei ihren Worten bitterer Verschlossenheit gewichen.

„Ach… gesteht er mir das zu? ...Wissen Sie was, Professor McGonagall? ...Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, er hätte mir dieses eine Jahr Pause zugestanden! Damit hätte er mir einen größeren Gefallen getan!" Sein Ton war sarkastisch und kalt, doch die kurzfristige Empörung wich bei seinen Worten aus Professor McGonagalls Gesicht, wie die Luft aus einem Ballon.

Zögerliches Verständnis spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick, als sie ihn ansah.

„Ich weiß, wie schwer es für Sie ist, Mister Potter! ...Nein sagen Sie nichts! Ich weiß es wirklich!" Harry senkte den Blick. Er würde ihr nicht sagen, dass sie sich täuschte. „Sie haben genug ertragen, dass es für ein ganzes Leben reicht und… und … nun, wir wissen, dass Sie das auch für den Rest Ihres Lebens müssen! Ich gestehe ehrlich, dass ich Professor Dumbledores Entscheidung ebenso wenig verstehe, wie Sie! Ich kann vollkommen nachfühlen, dass Sie lieber eine Pause hätten… dass Sie diese ganze Sache lieber in Vergessenheit geraten lassen würden, doch Harry, seien Sie ehrlich! Als Sie vor sechs Jahren hier her gekommen sind, war es zehn Jahre her, dass der Unnennbare von Ihnen vertrieben worden war…und die Reaktionen waren dieselben, wie heute! Was auch immer Sie glauben, was Sie für die Zaubererwelt getan haben, wird niemals in Vergessenheit geraten! Auch nicht, wenn Sie ein Jahr ausgesetzt hätten!

„Ich bin sicher, das Professor Dumbledore weiß, warum er von Ihnen erwartet hat, dieses letzte Schuljahr gemeinsam mit den Ihnen vertrauten Klassenkameraden zu absolvieren! Sie wissen, dass er nur Ihr Bestes im Sinn hat, Mister Potter!"

„Mein Bestes? ...Ganz sicher! Mein Bestes! Wissen Sie was, Professor McGonagall! Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, das Professor Dumbledore weiß, was das Beste für mich ist! Schließlich wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich täuscht! Nur ich kann wissen, was ich will und was mir gut tut… ich sage es ganz ehrlich! ...Ich will eigentlich nur noch Abstand, genug Abstand zwischen dem, was mal war und dem, was meine Zukunft ist!" Sein Zauberstab flackerte zu seiner Schulter und die Fixierung erschien, diesmal sogar über dem Schulumhang. „Wer gibt ihm das Recht, mir das zu verwehren?"

Betroffen blieben Minerva McGonagalls Augen an dem sterilen weißen Stoff hängen, der Harrys Arm daran hinderte sich zu bewegen. Doch diese Fixierung war nicht das, was sie am meisten schockierte.

Es war die Bitterkeit in Harrys Stimme und die gut verborgene Verzweiflung. Er wollte nicht hier sein. Er wollte fliehen, sich verstecken und niemandem zeigen, was ihn dieser Sieg über Voldemort gekostet hatte.

Harry wandte sich von ihr ab und starrte aus dem Fenster, neben dem auch Hedwigs Sitzstange stand. Die Schneeeule war unterwegs und seine Rechte blieb verloren auf der leeren Stange liegen, während er in die Dunkelheit hinausstarrte.

Hatte sie bis heute nicht begriffen, warum Albus Dumbledore Harry nicht erlaubt hatte, dieses eine Jahr auszusetzen, so wusste sie es jetzt.

_Flashback_

_/…_

„_Scheiße, das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Ich fluchte leise vor mich hin, während ich mühsam die Bettdecke entwirrte, um meine Beine zu befreien. Es war mitten in der Nacht und von den anderen Betten war mehr oder weniger lautes Schnarchen zu hören. Vorsichtig schob ich den Bettvorhang einen Spalt breit auf und lugte hinaus._

_Es sah nicht so aus, als sei noch jemand wach und so wickelte ich mir die Decke um die Schultern und schlüpfte aus dem Bett, um es mir auf meinem Lieblingsplatz am Fenster bequem zu machen. Nach diesem Traum würde ich garantiert nicht mehr einschlafen können. Es war mir eh schon schwer gefallen, einzuschlafen, und dann verfolgte mich dieser verdammte Bastard auch noch in meinen Träumen. Wenn das so weiter ging, verlor ich jetzt schon die Lust an diesem Schuljahr._

_Es konnte doch wohl nicht sein, dass mein Magen ausgerechnet seinetwegen Saltos schlug._

_Das war wirklich das Letzte, was ich zu all meinem Gefühlschaos noch brauchen konnte. …/_

_Flashback Ende_

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich wie gerädert, und als er sich bewusst wurde, wo er sich befand, wunderte ihn das auch nicht mehr. Er war auf dem breiten Fenstersims eingeschlafen, während er mit leerem Blick in die Nacht hinausgestarrt hatte. Nun, immerhin hatte er ja wenigstens schlafen können, was für sich allein gesehen schon ziemlich erfreulich war.

Steif kam er auf die Beine und dehnte sich ein wenig. Dank der Fixierung, waren die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter dabei nur gering. Dieses seltsam anmutende Teil, das Li Tzu Wang sich da einfallen lassen hatte, tat wirklich seinen Dienst. Selbst dann, wenn ihm alles andere wehtat, schützte es seine Schulter. Der alte Chinese war der Einzige gewesen, der Harrys Probleme wenigstens eingrenzen konnte. Mit Hilfe des Trainings, das er ihm beigebracht hatte, schaffte er es, zur Ruhe zu finden, selbst dann, wenn seine Welt Kopf stand.

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass sich an seinen neuesten Gewohnheiten zum Glück nichts geändert hatte. Es war fünf Uhr morgens und er hatte genügend Zeit, sein Trainingspensum durchzuziehen, bevor er zum Frühstück hinunter musste.

Er kam gerade aus dem Bad, als eine Tür, die ihm zuvor nicht mal aufgefallen war, krachend aufflog und Seamus hereinstolperte.

„Moin, Harry! Wusste ich doch, dass diese Tür vorher nicht da war!" Seamus wurde von Dean und Ron weiter geschubst, die wohl nicht recht sicher waren, was sie mit der Situation anfangen sollten.

Soviel zu dem Thema Privatsphäre. Wenn es das war, was Dumbledore darunter verstand, konnte er es sich sparen.

Er zerrte sich seinen Schulumhang um die Schultern und verbarg so die Fixierung, die er im Moment noch über dem Hemd trug. Dann wurde ihm jedoch bewusst, dass er gestern Professor McGonagalls Ausführungen möglicherweise nicht mehr richtig gefolgt war, nachdem er ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

Warum sollte Dumbledore ihn von seinen Zimmerkameraden trennen?

Hinter dieser Tür gab es mit Sicherheit eine Treppe in ihren Schlafsaal und somit einen problemlosen Zugang in die Gryffindorräume. Fast automatisch legte sich seine Rechte unbewusst auf seine Schulter.

Das war tatsächlich eine Erleichterung, denn er musste nicht ohne Fixierung durchs Portraitloch. Und wenn er es wollte, konnte er diese Tür genauso mit einem Passwort verschließen, wie es bei der Tür zum Gang der Fall war.

„Wow! Das ist ja stark!" Seamus ließ sich inzwischen auf das bequeme Sofa fallen und hüpfte ein wenig. Harry linke Braue hob sich leicht amüsiert. Seamus würde sich niemals ändern.

„Wirst du eigentlich jemals erwachsen, Seamus?", fragte Dean fast im selben Moment genervt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und aufhören Fun zu haben? Bestimmt nicht! Ob ich mir das Zimmer wohl bei Gelegenheit ausleihen kann?"

„Seamus!" Jetzt verpasste der Schwarze dem Iren einen Klaps, und Harry musste überraschend lachen. Er war sich dessen nicht einmal bewusst, doch Ron entging es nicht und es war für ihn der erste Grund sich mit Harrys ungewollter Anwesenheit hier in Hogwarts auszusöhnen.Ein Knallkopf wie Seamus es war, schaffte es vermutlich auch den dicksten Panzer zu durchbrechen.

„Wenn wir schon mal hier sind, können wir auch gleich von hier aus zum Frühstück gehen, oder?", meinte Ron nun.

„Meinetwegen, ich bin fertig!" Harrys Zauberstab berührte seine Schulter und einen Moment später erschien seine Hand im Ärmel seines Schulumhanges. „Wo habt ihr Neville gelassen?"

„Er hatte Schiss!", bemerkte Seamus, der sich noch immer auf Harrys Sofa aalte. „Man, das ist eine Frechheit! Das Teil hier ist sogar bequemer, als die Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum!"

„Heb deinen Hintern, Finnegan!" Seamus kam Deans Aufforderung nur sehr unwillig nach, als sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machten.

Ron folgte den beiden mit Harry etwas langsamer.

„Sorry, sie waren nicht aufzuhalten! Kennst doch Seamus! Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wo du abgeblieben bist!"

Harrys Miene war inzwischen wieder kühl und ausdruckslos.

„Man gesteht mir zu, meine Privatsphäre zu haben!" Der Hohn in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Das konnte er inzwischen genauso gut wie Draco Malfoy, ging es Ron durch den Sinn.

„Ich sag's dir ganz ehrlich, Harry, ich bin froh dich hier zu haben! Mit Dean, Seamus und Neville würde ich bestimmt bald durchdrehen." Das entlockte ihm wieder das schon vertraute schwache Lächeln, doch Ron wusste, dass sie sogar darüber schon froh sein konnten.

Als sie nach Pembroke House gekommen waren, hatte es nicht so ausgesehen, als würde Harry jemals wieder lachen. Es hatte etwas gedauert, bis ihm klar geworden war, dass er dieses Lächeln zu dem Zeitpunkt nur bei Pat und Sirius hatte sehen lassen.

Heute konnten auch er und Hermione sich in den Kreis derer einreihen, denen er dieses Lächeln schenkte, ähnlich wie Remus und seine Mutter. Alle anderen sahen ein kaltes Grinsen, das seine Augen nicht erreichte.

„Hast du Hermione gesagt, wo ihr abgeblieben seid?", fragte Harry nun unvermittelt. Rons Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich.

„Wieso sollte ich, es interessiert sie doch eh nicht!"

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt, Ron! Sei nicht so ungerecht!"

Rons Miene wurde verbissen. Er hatte mit Hermione seit gestern in Kings Cross kein Wort mehr gewechselt.

„Sie regt mich auf! Manchmal denke ich, dass ich in ihren Augen ganz einfach zu blöd bin und sich daran wohl auch nie etwas ändern wird! Ich hab keinen Bock mehr, ihr nachzulaufen."

Harry schluckte, bei der Härte in Rons Tonfall. Die Beziehung seiner beiden besten Freunde entwickelte sich nicht, wie er es erwartet hatte, doch inzwischen wusste er, dass er im letzten Jahr eine Menge nicht mitbekommen hatte.

_Flashback_

_/… „…weißt du, ich wünschte, ich hätte endlich den Mut ihr zu sagen, wie gern ich sie habe! ...Wirst du mir helfen?"_

„_Wenn ich es kann!" Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie, aber das war Ron wohl gleich._

„_Sicher kannst du das! Auf dich hört sie! ...Wenn sie doch nur wenigstens einen Moment zuhören würde, aber sie hat nie Zeit. Alles ist wichtiger. Manchmal möchte ich sie festbinden, nur dass sie mir endlich zuhört!" Das Lächeln meines besten Freundes war verträumt und ich musste grinsen. _

_Wie konnte man nur so verliebt sein?…/_

_Flashback Ende_

Ron war noch immer verliebt, doch Harry wusste, dass er die Hoffnung begraben hatte. Hermione hatte ihn im letzten Jahr zu oft vor den Kopf gestoßen und Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was sie selbst von dieser ganzen Sache dachte. Sie sprach mit ihm nicht über Gefühle, solange es nicht seine waren, und war ansonsten viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, über das kindische Verhalten ihrer verliebten Klassenkameradinnen die Augen zu verdrehen. Eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass das Tarnung war, aber er war wohl der letzte, der einen anderen zwingen konnte, seine Gefühle ehrlich zuzugeben.

Hermione kam an diesem Morgen ziemlich spät zum Frühstück und irgendwie hatte Harry, das düstere Gefühl, dass sie auf ihn und Ron gewartet hatte, doch sie grüßte ganz normal und sagte nichts.

Während er sich Gedanken machte, erwiderte Ron nicht mal ihr ‚Guten Morgen', so, als habe er es nicht gehört. Harry fragte sich, ob er der einzige war, der den traurigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah.

Draco stellte seine Tasse hart auf den Unterteller zurück und seine Miene wurde mürrisch. Nathalie Harrington, eine seiner vielen neuen Verehrerinnen, sah ihn besorgt an.

„Was ist los mit dir, Draco! Du siehst aus, als wärst du schlecht gelaunt!" Draco betrachtete sie aufmerksam und stellte fest, dass es ihr nicht besonders stand, wenn sie diese Schmollschnute zog, obwohl sie sonst ein wirklich hübsches Ding war.

Meine Güte, Malfoy, worüber du dir wieder Gedanken machst! Hauptsache ist doch, dass sie sich abschleppen lässt, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er sagte:

„Alles bestens, Nathalie! Alles bestens!", es gab Momente, da wünschte er sich Crabbe und Goyle tatsächlich zurück.

Die hielten ihre Klappe und schirmten ihn vor allen Annährungsversuchen ab. Leider hatte sein Vater sie verprellt, als sie das letzte Mal in Malfoy Manor gewesen waren, und, Held hin, Held her, es gab unter den Ex-Todessern einige, die mit dem, was sein Vater getan hatte, nicht ganz einverstanden waren.

Terence Goyle und Gordon Crabbe gehörten dazu, auch wenn sie wussten, dass sie die Klappe zu halten hatten, wenn sie nicht nach Askaban wollten. Lucius hatte sie alle in der Hand, doch seine Bodyguards mieden ihn trotzdem, wo sie nur konnten.

Draco wusste, dass es nur ein Wort von ihm brauchte, um das zu ändern, doch er schwieg. Er hatte sich sein Leben lang mit Freunden herumgeschlagen, die sich Vorteile von dieser Freundschaft versprachen, doch seit sein Vater ein Held war, wurde es albern. Sie umschwirrten ihn wie die Schmeißfliegen und lechzten nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Bei vielen musste er sich sogar fragen, ob sie wirklich glaubten, dass er plötzlich ein anderer sei. Er war aber noch immer derselbe, nur sahen das scheinbar plötzlich alle anders.

So war es also, wenn jeder dein Freund sein wollte. Draco fragte sich, wie Potter sich dabei vorkam. Er selbst hatte jedenfalls seine Probleme damit.

Die Ereignisse der letzten zweieinhalb Monate hatten Dracos Weltbild erschüttert.

Sein Vater war ein Held, ein richtiger Held. Er hatte den getötet, der immer sein Herr und Meister gewesen war, denjenigen, der auch Dracos Dasein geprägt hatte – Voldemort.

Dieser Name überschattete sein ganzes Leben. Als kleiner Junge hatte er im Unnennbaren den gesehen, der ihm seinen Vater wegnahm, später hatte er begonnen, sich mit seinen Zielen auseinanderzusetzen. Das war irritierend gewesen, doch sein Vater hatte ihm über diese Irritation hinweggeholfen und ihn auf seinen Weg gebracht.

Und jetzt?

Jetzt hatte sein Vater dazu beigetragen, Voldemort zu vernichten.

Voldemort.

Früher war ihm der Name nicht über die Lippen gekommen, so sehr er es manchmal versucht hatte, und heute schwang Verachtung in seiner Stimme, wenn er ihn kaltblütig nannte. Wenn dieser ‚Meister' von einem Sechszehnjährigen genauso getötet werden konnte wie von seinem Vater, konnte er so unbesiegbar nicht sein.

Draco wusste nicht mehr so recht, wohin er gehörte – und Harry Potters Reaktion gestern im Zug, hatte ihm den Rest gegeben.

Er starrte ihn noch immer an. Solange, bis er aufstand und die Halle verließ und dabei entging es ihm nicht, dass er keinen Bissen gegessen hatte und seine Freunde diese Tatsache ganz klar negativ aufnahmen.

Draco grinste. Was auch immer Potter dachte, das Spiel war noch nicht vorbei. Ein Draco Malfoy ließ sich nicht einfach ignorieren, früher nicht, und heute erst Recht nicht.

**tbc**


	4. Die bitterste Entscheidung

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (4/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**e-mail:** KimRaygmx.de  
**  
update-info:** http/de.groups. ? ...siehe Bio.

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen:** Wie versprochen nun hier das chap, das ich Sylvester unterschlagen habe.

Jetzt kann ich nur hoffen, dass das, welches nächstes WE kommt nun rechtzeitig von meinen Betas zurückkommt.

Ach so…noch eine kleine Randbemerkung. Die Flashbacks sind grundsätzlich aus Harrys Sicht so lange es nicht anderes angegeben ist.

Das andere kommt eh erst zum Schluss.

**Big thanks für die reviews geht an:** Elektra van Helsing, Amunet, Leni4888, heldin-delta, Mitsuki-Chin, Schattenengl, Alraune und Blubblubb.

**Beta:** FiZi und Shirokko – wie immer big thanks an Euch.

_** Kapitel 4 **_

_**Die bitterste Entscheidung**_

„Harry, ganz ehrlich, ich halte das wirklich für eine sehr schlechte Idee!" Ron betrachtete seinen Freund voller Sorge. Er hielt sich besser, als erwartet, auch wenn er zu wenig aß und die meiste Freizeit in seinem Zimmer verbrachte.

Hatte Ron zu Anfang gedacht, dass ihm der Umgang mit seinen Freunden gut tun würde, musste er schnell feststellen, dass Harry es gar nicht erst so weit kommen ließ. Harry nahm am Unterricht teil, ging zu den Mahlzeiten und machte seine Hausaufgaben vorbildlich. Seine Aufgaben als Vertrauensschüler nahm er sorgfältig wahr und ansonsten tat er so, als sei alles normal – und er kam damit durch.

Es mochte sein, dass sich ein paar Leute über seine ungewohnte Reserviertheit wunderten, doch man gewöhnte sich wohl daran. Die meisten hatten es aufgegeben, ihn mit Fragen zu löchern, als klar wurde, dass er kein weiteres Statement abgeben würde, hier und da folgten ihm zwar noch immer die Blicke, doch es war offensichtlich, dass es ihn nicht interessierte und so ließ auch das immer mehr nach.

Harry war für die Zaubererwelt schon immer ein Held gewesen. Es war selbstverständlich, ihn so zu sehen. Es gab nur einen, der damit noch immer nicht klar kam: Malfoy versuchte immer wieder, Harry zu provozieren, und das war etwas, was Ron sehr überrascht hatte.

Harry ignorierte Draco Malfoy. Er ließ sich auf keine seiner Provokationen ein, wandte sich um und ließ ihn stehen. Als Ron das erste Mal Zeuge eines solchen Zwischenfalls geworden war, hatte sich ein breites Grinsen in sein Gesicht geschlichen, das eine ganze Weile anhielt, vor allem weil nicht zu übersehen gewesen war, dass Malfoy davon überhaupt nicht begeistert war. Was er jetzt jedoch vorhatte, passte überhaupt nicht zu seinem bisherigen Verhalten.

Es begann zu dämmern und sie waren auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Harry trug unter seinem Umhang tatsächlich die Fixierung. Er hatte die Absicht zu fliegen, obwohl sie sich eigentlich geeinigt hatten, dass er es bleiben ließ. Man konnte mit einer Hand zwar einen Besen fliegen, doch einen Schnatz fangen konnte man nicht, und so stand es eigentlich fest, dass er das Team verlassen musste, denn eine andere Position konnte er ebenso wenig spielen.

Harry wollte es jedoch nicht akzeptieren. Er hatte nicht einmal auf seinem Willen beharrt, doch diesmal tat er es und Ron wurde klar, dass das wohl das allerschlimmste für ihn war. Quidditch und Fliegen hatte Harry wahrscheinlich am allermeisten geliebt.

Mit dem Fluchmal war das jedoch unmöglich, selbst mit der Fixierung. Das Risiko war viel zu groß. Sirius hatte eigentlich auch klar gestellt, dass es nicht in Frage kam, doch es sah ganz so aus, als würde Harry das ignorieren wollen, obwohl er doch wissen musste, dass McGonagall ihn eh nicht spielen lassen würde.

„Lass es mich wenigstens versuchen, okay!"

„Harry…"

„Ron, BITTE!" Harry blieb stehen und wandte sich seinem Freund zu.

Ron war Teamcaptain der Gryffindors. Harry wusste zwar, dass seine Entscheidung vermutlich nichts ändern würde, doch er wollte es wissen. Er musste es wissen.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Harry!"

„Ich weiß, Ron!"

_Flashback_

_/… „Man musst du ein Idiot sein, Potter! Wie kann man so bescheuert sein?" Von allen Leuten, die nicht verstehen konnten, warum ich Ron bei der Wahl zum Teamcaptain den Vortritt gelassen hatte, musste ich ausgerechnet ihm begegnen. Prima!_

_ Dass Du das nicht kapierst, ist mir schon klar, dachte ich, sagte jedoch:_

„_Lass das mal meine Sache sein, dann werden wir schon sehen, wer der Idiot ist! Im Spiel kann ich mich eigentlich immer nur an einen erinnern!"_

„_Bilde dir ja nichts auf dein Glück ein!" Diesmal war tatsächlich ein richtig fieses Funkeln in seinem Blick, so wie ich es haben wollte._

„_Glück? ...Der Einzige, der hier vom Glück verfolgt ist bist du! Wie sonst kann es sein, dass dich die Klatscher nicht schon in den ersten drei Minuten vom Besen holen, so langsam, wie du bist!" Das mochte nicht ganz stimmen, aber es wirkte._

„_Vorsicht, Potter!" Diesmal sprühten seine Augen hasserfüllte Funken. Das war ja richtig gut!_

„_Du hast Recht, ich sollte aufpassen und dir nicht zu nahe kommen, sonst färbt dein übles Flugtalent noch auf mich ab!"_

„_Pulsus duplex!" Hatte ich es doch geahnt! Wirklich übles Temperament. Sein Fluch ging ins Leere._

„_Expelliarmus!" Darauf fiel er komischer Weise immer wieder rein, vor allem, wenn er in Rage war. Geschickt fing ich seinen Zauberstab auf und diesmal platzte ihm der Kragen. Mit zwei Sätzen war er bei mir und riss mich zu Boden._

„_Weißt du was, Potter, du hast ein viel zu großes Maul!" _

_Ich kam nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern. Ich hatte damit zu tun, seinen Schlägen auszuweichen und mir was einfallen zu lassen, denn die Zauberstäbe waren mir aus der Hand geflogen und er war diesmal wirklich in Rage. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Eisblock so hitzköpfig war? Und er war noch etwas: ungeübt in körperlichen Auseinandersetzungen. Es war ein leichtes, die Oberhand zu gewinnen und schnell war ich wieder oben._

„_Na, wie ist es, unten zu liegen?" Interessante Vorstellung, vor allem nach den Sachen, die er sich in den letzten Tagen geleistet hatte._

_Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an!_

„_Bastard!", zischte er und wand sich unter mir, um frei zu kommen._

„_Nanana…wer wird denn so eine große Klappe haben?" Und plötzlich änderte sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Er hob den Kopf vom Boden und fauchte neben meinem Ohr:_

„_Und… genießt du es… Harry?" …/_

_Flashback Ende_

Ron folgte Harry ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Umkleidekabinen. Harry holte nur seinen Besen. Er flog noch immer seinen alten Feuerblitz, obwohl Malfoy schon im letzten Jahr das neueste Modell, den Feuerblitz 96, geflogen hatte. Verloren hatte er trotzdem gegen Harry, auch wenn es wohl nie zuvor so knapp gewesen war.

Draußen auf dem Feld nahm Harry dann jedoch die Fixierung ab und Ron wurde klar, was er beabsichtigte.

„Harry, das kann ich nicht zulassen!" Er fasste ihn am Arm und zwang ihn damit stehen zu bleiben. Harry sah ihn trotzdem nicht an.

„Es ist meine Entscheidung, Ron! Ich weiß, dass es letzten Endes wahrscheinlich egal ist, aber ich will es wenigstens noch mal versuchen, okay!"

„Und was, wenn es dich vom Besen haut?"

„Was kann mir schon noch groß passieren! Wir beide wissen doch, dass ich das Glück immer auf meiner Seite habe!" Seine Stimme troff vor Hohn. Ron schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Warte bis ich meinen Besen geholt habe!" Harry nickte nur und Ron fragte sich, warum er nicht gleich daran gedacht hatte, seinen Besen mitzunehmen. Er hetzte zu den Umkleidekabinen zurück und war fast sicher, dass Harry nicht hören würde. Sein stures Verhalten begann ihn zu irritieren.

Als er dann jedoch zum Feld zurückkam, stand Harry tatsächlich noch da, wo er ihn zurück gelassen hatte. „Was? Du tust was ich sage? ...Warum hab ich das letztes Jahr nicht gemerkt?" Harry warf ihm einen scheelen Blick zu.

„Vermutlich, weil ich es da noch nicht getan habe! ...Worauf wartest du, Weasley! Hol mich ein!"

Und mit einem Satz war er auf dem Besen und schneller in der Luft, als Ron es für möglich gehalten hätte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Manche Dinge änderten sich wahrscheinlich nie.

Er selbst war, dank der Tatsache, dass die Weasley Entertainment Company seiner Brüder schon seit zwei Jahren schwarze Zahlen schrieb, in Besitz eines Nimbus 2.11 und wusste, dass er nicht unbedingt langsamer war, als Harry. Doch es gab etwas, was Harry keiner nehmen konnte. Er war der beste Flieger, den Hogwarts seit mehr als hundert Jahren gesehen hatte. Er hatte schon die ersten Angebote von Profimannschaften in der Hand gehalten, bevor er sein sechstes Jahr abgeschlossen hatte.

Heute war all das illusorisch und Harry musste sich aufs Überleben konzentrieren. Aber fliegen konnte er deswegen trotzdem und Ron schaffte es nicht, ihn einzuholen. Erst als er stoppte, erreichte er ihn.

„Man, da kann passieren, was will, beim Fliegen macht dir nicht so schnell einer was vor." Ron war ein wenig außer Atem, doch Harry beachtete gar nicht, was er sagte.

„Einen Versuch!"

„Was für einen Versuch?" Sofort war Ron misstrauisch.

Harry langt mit der Rechten in seine Umhangtasche und holte einen Schnatz heraus. Rons Gesicht wurde finster.

„Wo hast du den her?"

„Einer der WEC! Müsstest du doch wissen! Funktioniert hervorragend."

„Harry, nein!" Harrys Hand öffnete sich und der Schnatz sauste davon. „NEIN!", doch noch bevor er etwas tun konnte, war Harry auf und davon, die Rechte am Besen und die Linke in Bereitschaft, das Gesicht weiß.

„VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE!" Er hätte es wissen müssen. Es wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen.

Wer hatte behauptet, Harry habe akzeptiert, was mit ihm geschehen war? Ron verfluchte, Sirius, der genau das gesagt hatte, nach Strich und Faden, als er versuchte seinen besten Freund zu erwischen, wohl wissend, dass er eher vom Besen fiel, als diesen Schnatz sausen zu lassen.

Er war zu langsam.

Das begriff er schon beim ersten schmerzhaften Versuch. Es war nicht seine Technik. Normalerweise hielt er den Besen mit der Linken und fing den Schnatz mit der Rechten, doch das war unmöglich. Seine Schulter würde da nicht mitmachen.

Harry spürte, wie die Wut sich in seiner Seele einen Weg zu bahnen begann. Er war dicht an dem kleinen goldenen Ball dran, doch er wusste, dass jeder weitere Versuch mit der Linken nur schmerzhaft und sinnlos war. Er hatte in dieser Hand nicht das nötige Geschick und der Schmerz tat sein übriges.

Ich werde es nicht akzeptieren… ich will es nicht akzeptieren… ICH WILL NICHT… Er duckte sich noch ein wenig flacher an den Besenstiel und erhöhte das Tempo noch etwas mehr. Er würde diesen verdammten Schnatz fangen und mit jedem Yard, den er zurücklegte, wurde die Wut in ihm größer.

„HARRY!... HÖR AUF!"

Es war unmöglich, Harry einzuholen. Er war am Schnatz dran, hatte ihn die ganze Zeit nur ein paar Fuß vor der Nase, doch er griff nicht zu. Im Moment verkürzte er den Abstand sogar noch und flog wie ein Irrer. Ron konnte sich denken, dass er mit der Linken zu langsam war und hoffte nur noch, dass er die Hand am Besen nicht wechselte.

„HARRY!" Harry hörte Ron brüllen, doch es stachelte ihn nur an.

Er wollte es schaffen, ganz gleich, was es ihn kostete und so machte er einen weiteren Versuch. Der Schmerz sprengte ihm beinahe die Schädeldecke weg, als er erneut am Schnatz vorbei griff.

Ohne zu denken wechselte er die Hand am Besen. Das quälende Brennen in seinem Körper betäubte seinen Verstand, doch das war ihm egal. Er würde diesen verdammten Schnatz erwischen – es war eh das letzte Mal.

Als Harry die Rechte ausstreckte und seine Finger sich um den kleinen goldenen Ball schlossen, begann es um ihn herum schon schwarz zu werden. Er verlor das Gefühl in seinem linken Arm und alles, was er noch empfand waren Schmerzen, doch in seinen Fingen zappelte der Schnatz…

„Harry, komm zu dir!" Harry schnappte nach Luft und fuhr hoch. Er saß im feuchten Gras und es war dunkel. Ron hockte neben ihm.

„Du bist so ein ausgemachter Idiot! ...Eigentlich sollte ich Sirius schon vor zehn Minuten eine Eule geschickt haben, was du für Blödsinn machst!"

„Und… was passiert dann? ...Holt er mich nach Hause?" Harrys Stimme klang ein wenig holprig. Noch immer drehte sich seine Umgebung vor seinen Augen.

„Das wäre dir am liebsten, oder?" Harry starrte auf seine Rechte, in der er noch immer den Schnatz hielt. Sein linker Arm war wieder fixiert.

„Seit wann kannst du den Zauber für die Fixierung?"

„Li hat ihn mir und Hermione für den Notfall beigebracht, als er deine Schulter das letzte Mal angeschaut hat!" Harry ließ sich wieder ins Gras fallen.

„Steh auf, Harry! Es ist zu kalt um im Gras rumzuliegen!"

„Was? Hol ich mir 'ne Lungenentzündung?" Er klang bockig. Ron sah ihn genervt an und hexte ohne weiter zu reden eine Decke unter ihn. Harry reagierte nicht.

„Ich schaffe es nicht mehr!", konstatierte er tonlos und starrte in den Nachthimmel.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du erwartet hast, Harry!"

„Ist das dein Ernst? ...Ist das wirklich dein Ernst? Du weißt nicht, was ich erwartet habe?" Harry sprang auf die Beine und Ron sah ihn irritiert von unten herauf an. „Du weißt nicht, was ich erwartet habe? ...Ich habe verdammt noch mal erwartet, dass ich es wenigstens versuchen kann! Alle wollen Normalität für mich, ein normales Leben… es gibt kein normales Leben… ich weiß das! Aber verdammt, kann ich es nicht wenigstens versuchen? ...kann… kann ich… gibt es… ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe!"

Er stürmte davon und Ron versuchte nicht, ihm zu folgen. Sein Besen lag achtlos am Boden, der Schnatz schwebte vergessen daneben und Harry rannte davon.

Ron wusste, was er nicht gesagt hatte. Er wusste, warum er heute an seine Grenzen gegangen war. Und es war schmerzhaft, sich dieselbe Frage zu stellen, doch eins stand fest: für Harry war es die Hölle.

Gab es denn wirklich keine Träume mehr für ihn?

Die Auslosung für das Hogwarts-Quidditchturnier fand am darauf folgenden Samstag nach dem Abendessen statt. Ron hatte nicht versucht, Harry noch einmal auf diese Sache anzusprechen. Er war wieder vollkommen gefasst, doch sein Freund hatte keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass all das nur Fassade war.

Harry kämpfte mit seiner Situation, so gut er eben konnte, doch Ron war klar, dass die Auslosung eine Tortur werden würde, vor allem, wenn McGonagall dann mitteilte, dass Gryffindor einen neuen Sucher brauchte.

Die Halle war wie üblich voll besetzt. Jeder in Hogwarts wollte dabei sein, wenn ausgelost wurde, welche Häuser wann gegeneinander spielen mussten und seit Jahren war die Begegnung Slytherin/Gryffindor das Highlight.

Ron graute davor, genauso wie Harry. Er hatte seine Liste am Morgen bei Professor McGonagall eingereicht. Vier Spieler standen darauf und er wusste, dass es schwer werden würde eine funktionierende Mannschaft zusammen zu bringen. Sie brauchten beide Treiber, einen Jäger und einen Sucher und es war eine richtige Katastrophe, denn in seinem Zustand würde Harry nicht Mal im Training eine Hilfe sein.

Eine halbe Stunde später wusste er, dass ihnen das Glück in diesem Jahr wirklich nicht hold war. Das erste Spiel im November lautete Slytherin/Gryffindor und Ron ahnte schon in diesem Moment, dass der Quidditchpokal in diesem Jahr für sie verloren war.

Malfoys selbstgefälliger Gesichtsausdruck trieb ihm die Farbe ins Gesicht und er wünschte sich ein Wunder für Harry.

Das war aber nur der Anfang.

Als wenig später die Hauslehrer verkündeten, welche Spieler die Teams in diesem Jahr brauchen würden, platzte für Gryffindor die Bombe. Als Professor McGonagall als letzte aufstand, um festzustellen, welche Spieler Gryffindor brauchte, war sie blass, wie selten.

„Gryffindor wird in diesem Jahr die Treiber des Teams neu auswählen! Außerdem braucht Mister Weasley einen neuen Jäger und einen…einen Sucher!"

Dracos Kopf schnappte hoch. Er starrte die alte Schreckschraube an, als könne er nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte, und erkannte, dass sie aussah, als habe sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. Sein Kopf ruckte herum und seine Augen fixierten Harry Potter.

Er zeigte keine Reaktion.

Er saß stumm neben seinem Captain und starrte die Tischplatte an.

Lärm kam auf, aus allen Richtungen. Keiner konnte glauben, was Minerva McGonagall gerade gesagt hatte und die meisten Gryffindors wurden von dieser Sache offensichtlich genauso überrascht, wie die anderen drei Häuser.

McGonagall schlug kurz die Augen nieder und fixierte dann wieder die Halle. Alle anderen Lehrer starrten die Tischplatte an und Albus Dumbledore gehörte dazu.

„Ich wiederhole: Gryffindor braucht in diesem Jahr einen neuen Sucher, da Mister Potter seinen Anspruch auf diese Position abgegeben hat."

Es war ein Gefühl, als bohre sich etwas in seine Schulter, riss an diesem Fluchmal, als wolle es ihn in Fetzen reißen. Er konnte Rons weiße Fingerknöchel sehen, hörte das Unverständnis seiner Hauskameraden und konnte Dracos Blick spüren, als würde er davon aufgespießt. Niemand würde verstehen, dass er kein Quidditch mehr spielte, solange keiner begriff, dass er es nicht mehr konnte, und fast automatisch glitt seine Rechte zu seiner Schulter.

Es brauchte nur einen Zauber und jeder würde begreifen, dass er es nicht mehr konnte. Jeder würde wissen, dass er für immer geschlagen war.

Harry spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass er auf dem Weg in die Hölle war, doch so schlimm hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt.

Er spürte Hermiones Finger unter dem Tisch. Sie suchten seine und er wusste, dass sie ganz genau sehen konnte, was in ihm vorging. Verzweifelt griff er nach ihrer Hand, umklammerte sie mit eisenhartem Griff. Er musste hier raus, doch er konnte nicht davonrennen.

Und Harry wartete wieder einmal, dass es endlich vorbei war.

Draco starrte ihn an und konnte, genau wie alle anderen, nicht glauben, was er hörte. Potter würde nicht noch einmal gegen ihn spielen. Es gab keine Revanche, keinen letzten Versuch.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Abrupt stand er auf und verließ die Große Halle. Er wusste, dass es keiner beachtete. Alle starrten sie nur ihn an. Alle starrten nur Potter an und begriffen nicht, warum er auch das noch weg warf. Draco hatte schon im Vorjahr nicht verstanden, warum er auf den Posten als Captain verzichtet hatte, doch das jetzt war die Krönung. Seine Überzeugung, dass Potter unmöglich noch derselbe sein konnte, manifestierte sich, genau, wie das Bedürfnis, zu wissen, was geschehen war.

Harry Potter würde Quidditch niemals freiwillig aufgeben – und er würde verdammt noch mal herausbekommen, warum er das tat.

Es war nach Mitternacht, als Harry den Versuch, einzuschlafen, aufgab. Es war aussichtslos. Er war zu aufgewühlt.

Harry hatte Ron gesehen, seinen Freund, der wusste, vor welch unlösbarer Aufgabe er nun stand. Er hatte seine Teamkameraden gesehen, Spieler, die nicht wussten, was vor sich ging, die nicht verstehen konnten, warum er das Handtuch warf, und er hatte Draco gesehen, der sich um seinen letzten Triumph betrogen fühlte. All das ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen und die Zweifel an seiner Entscheidung, die Fixierung in Hogwarts nicht zu tragen, waren stark, doch er würde sie nicht ändern.

Er wollte kein Mitleid für diese Bürde. Das würde er noch weniger ertragen können, als alles andere. Er hatte sich entschieden, diesen Weg zu gehen und er hatte gewusst, dass er ihn durch die Hölle führen würde. Es gab kein zurück.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Augenblicke, bis er sich angezogen, den Tarnumhang seines Vaters aus dem Koffer geholt und übergeworfen hatte. Wenig später war er auf dem Weg durch verlassene Gänge, die Karte des Rumtreibers in der Hand.

Das Schloss war verlassen, stumm. Niemand war unterwegs, nicht einmal Filch, der auch von Jahr zu Jahr älter wurde. Unbehelligt erreichte Harry den Haupteingang und gleich darauf trugen ihn seine Füße durch die Finsternis. Nebelschwaden zogen über das Gelände und die Nacht war dunkel. Kein Stern zeigte sich am Firmament und es passte zu der Grabesstimmung, die Harry beherrschte. Nach ein paar Minuten stoppte er an seinem Ziel.

Es war das große Tor, das aufs Quidditchgelände führte. Rechts ging es zu den Umkleiden, links zu den Besprechungsräumen. Er hob den Zauberstab und flüsterte:

„Accio, Feuerblitz!" Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis er das Surren seines Besens hörte und der Feuerblitz einen Augenblick später vor ihm in der Luft schwebte. Harry griff danach, fest entschlossen noch einmal zu fliegen, doch er kam gar nicht vom Boden.

Als seine Finger das edle Holz des Besenstiels umfassten überwältigten ihn seine Gefühle. Ein Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er fiel auf die Knie.

Es war zuviel. Es war von Anfang an zuviel gewesen, doch heute hatte es ihm endgültig das Herz gebrochen, und als er seinen geliebten Besen zwischen den Fingern spürte, brach all seine Verzweiflung aus ihm heraus. Verzweifelt umklammerte sein Arm seinen Rennbesen, Sirius' erstes Geschenk.

Sirius hatte ihm viel mehr als das gegeben, doch in diesem Moment war der Feuerblitz das einzige, was für ihn zählte und er wusste, dass er heute auch seinen letzten Traum verloren hatte.

Geklammert an den Stiel seines Besens, den linken Arm in der Fixierung, auf den Knien am kalten, feuchten Boden des Quidditchfeldes, brach Harry zusammen und weinte, wie er es nie zuvor in seinem Leben getan hatte.

**tbc**


	5. Ein Held, der keiner mehr ist

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (5/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay**  
**

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen:** Wieder mal ein wenig Verspätung. Ich weiß, sorry! Wird wohl immer mal etwas eher, mal etwas später werden.

Auf jeden Fall wird es nächstes WE wieder eins geben.

**Beta:** FiZi und Shirokko – wie immer big thanks an Euch.

**Big thanks für die reviews geht an: **oAmyBlacKo, garfieldsg08, heldin-delta, Amunet, ilaum, Anisha Carol, Leni4888, Lara-Lynx, Gingerberry, Mitsuki-Chin, Tina100, Schattenengl, fanjana und xNoirex. Wow, ihr seid echt Spitze. Weiter so. **  
**

_** Kapitel 5 **_

_**Ein Held, der keiner mehr ist**_

Bastard! Draco lehnte sich zurück und versuchte, sich auf sein Frühstück zu konzentrieren, doch es gelang ihm nicht, nicht wirklich.

Die ersten Wochen des Schuljahres waren vorüber und er war gefrustet, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Wochen ohne Fight, ohne verbale Auseinandersetzungen, Wochen mit einem Harry Potter, der nicht mehr Harry Potter war, einem Harry Potter der nicht einmal mehr Quidditch gegen ihn spielen würde. Das war ganz einfach unerträglich.

Wieder flackerte sein Blick zu seinem Erzrivalen hinüber. Seine Groupies hatte er über, Crabbe und Goyle mieden ihn weiterhin, Timothy Nott und Morag McDougal waren Ja-Sager und der Rest der Schule starrte ihn an, wie ein Götzenbild.

Bravo!

Das war er also, der Ruhm, den Potter jahrelang für sich allein gehabt hatte. Die Erkenntnis war ernüchternd.

Es war nervig.

Und dabei war es nur sein Vater, der jetzt den Helden mimen durfte. Draco schüttelte sich unbewusst.

„Alles okay, Draco?", Blaise neben ihm machte Glubschaugen. Seit Schuljahresbeginn versuchte sie erfolglos, ihn zu verführen und ging Draco damit mörderisch auf die Nerven, auch wenn sie im Vergleich zu Pansy wenigstens hübsch war.

„Alles bestens, Blaise! Alles bestens!", geladen begann er nun doch noch sein Croissant zu essen, doch weder seine bevorzugte französische Kirschkonfitüre, noch das himmlisch zarte Gebäckstück konnten seinen Laune heben und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken hing sein Blick wieder unauffällig an dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, den irgendjemand ausgetauscht haben musste, auch wenn ihm das äußerlich nicht anzusehen war.

_Flashback_

_/… Er macht mich wahnsinnig._

_Er macht mich wahnsinnig._

_Er macht mich wahnsinnig. _

_Wie oft wollte ich das jetzt noch wiederholen? So lange, bis es eine feststehende Tatsache war. Argh!_

_Seit wir wieder in Hogwarts waren tat er das jetzt. Immer wieder spürte ich, wie er mich beobachtete, beim Frühstück, beim Mittagessen, beim Abendbrot, im Unterricht. Und jedes Mal schlug es mir auf den Magen. Ich bekam keinen Bissen hinunter, hatte bestimmt schon zehn Pfund abgenommen und Ron wurde auch langsam misstrauisch._

_Heute hat er mich doch tatsächlich gefragt, ob ich verknallt wäre. Prima!_

_ Wenn du wüsstest, mein Freund! Dann würdest du mir diese Frage sicher nicht noch mal stellen! _

_Und schon wieder starrte er hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu mir herüber. Wollte er mich wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben, für seinen Herrn und Meister Voldemort erledigen?_

_Was sonst sollte ich davon denken? Davon und von den Bemerkungen, die er immer wieder machte?_

_Seine Sprüche machten mich fertig. Schon allein der Gedanke ausgerechnet er könnte wissen, dass…Furchtbar! Oder ging ihm vielleicht doch einfach nur dasselbe durch den Kopf wie mir, wenn ich ihn mir genauer ansah?_

_ Harry! Komm zu dir, versuchte ich mich zur Ordnung zu rufen. Er würde wohl alles Mögliche tun, aber ich glaube, das gehörte nicht dazu._

_Leider._

_Und trotzdem quälte mich die Frage, ob er vielleicht doch…?…/_

_Flashback Ende_

Harry legte sein Besteck aus der Hand, griff nach seiner Tasche und stand auf.

„Wir sehen uns im Unterricht!", murmelte er, ohne Ron dabei anzusehen und sein Freund sah ihm besorgt nach.

Patricia hatte ihn und Hermione dazu angehalten, darauf Acht zu geben, dass Harry ordentlich aß, doch es war unmöglich. Kaum, dass sie bei den Mahlzeiten saßen, dauerte es keine fünf Minuten, bis er aufstand und ging. Ohne Erklärung, ohne ersichtlichen Grund, ohne dass einer von ihnen erkennen konnte, warum er nichts hinunterbrachte. Sie stellten nur fest, dass es so war, und wieder einmal tauschten Hermione und er einen besorgten Blick, bevor sie wieder einmal wegschaute, ohne noch eine andere Emotion zu zeigen.

Seit sie begriffen hatten, dass es Harry nicht so gut ging, wie es schien, hatten sie sich wortlos auf einen Waffenstillstand geeinigt. Es war nicht wirklich das, was Ron wollte, doch es ging hier um Harry, nicht um seine Wünsche, die er schon lange aufgegeben hatte. Ihre gemeinsame Basis war Harry. Mehr gab es da nicht mehr und Hermione hatte sich besonders von ihm zurückgezogen.

Harry ließ seine Tasche neben dem Tisch zu Boden fallen und rutschte in die Bank seines Platzes, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet. Dracos Blick ließ ihn nicht los. Das konnte er spüren. Er folgte ihm auf den Gängen, wenn sie einander begegneten, er ruhte auf ihm, wenn sie in der Großen Halle saßen und er konnte ihn im Unterricht spüren, wenn sie sich mit den Slytherins das Klassenzimmer teilen mussten. Draco weigerte sich zu akzeptieren, dass er sich nicht mehr auf ihre Auseinandersetzungen einließ.

Er wusste, dass er von dem Blonden nichts anderes erwarten durfte. Sein Verhalten war für Lucius' Sohn nicht rational. Er war es nicht gewohnt. Sechs Jahre hatten sie damit verbracht, sich das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, und keiner von ihnen hatte jemals ein Problem damit gehabt. Und nun brach er aus, verweigerte Draco Malfoy, der es gewohnt war alles zu bekommen was er wollte, die Aufmerksamkeit die er verlangte, verweigerte ihm seinen Kurzweil, seine Befriedigung darin, sich an ihm auslassen zu können, sich mit ihm zu schlagen, oder ihm wenigstens verbal Ohrfeigen verpassen zu können.

Harry konnte nachvollziehen, dass Draco nicht verstand, warum es plötzlich vorbei war. Ihm war vollkommen klar, dass er nicht begriff, wie sich jemand innerhalb von acht Wochen so verändern konnte. Doch er war nicht mehr in der Lage, Draco Paroli zu bieten, und er würde nie wieder dazu in der Lage sein – und das musste auch Draco Malfoy begreifen. Harry wünschte sich, dass das bald der Fall war, denn er konnte dessen ständige Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr ertragen.

„Hallo, Harry!" Harry schrak aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hi, Remus! Heute Abend wie üblich?" Remus Lupin setzte sich lässig auf den Tisch neben Harrys. Er war zu früh für seinen Unterricht, doch seine feinen Instinkte hatten ihm gesagt, dass er Harry hier finden würde, nachdem dieser die Große Halle verlassen hatte.

Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte sich verändert. Sein tapferer Einsatz im Kampf gegen die Todesser, die Voldemort damals begleitet hatten, hatte ihm eine Ehrung eingebracht, die mit einem kleinen Vermögen verbunden gewesen war, das es ihm erlaubte, recht gut zu leben, doch das war nicht das Wesentlichste. Remus' Einsatz und Erfolg und die Tatsache, dass er nun zu seinem Dasein als Werwolf stand, hatten begonnen, den Blick der Zauberergemeinschaft auf die Randgruppen ihrer Gesellschaft zu verändern.

Es gab seit Neuestem eine Bewegung, die die Unterstützung und Integration besonders von Mischwesen in die magische Gesellschaft zu ihrem Ziel gemacht hatte und das gab Remus ein Selbstvertrauen, zu dem er früher nicht fähig gewesen war. Das und die Tatsache, dass fast zwei Drittel der Eltern von Hogwartsschülern bereit gewesen waren, seine Widerberufung als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu akzeptieren.

Mit dem Wolfsbanntrank war das zum Glück kein allzu großes Problem und immerhin gab es da Severus, der inzwischen gern seine Vertretung übernahm, wenn er selbst nicht unterrichten konnte.

Harry hatte es noch nicht so recht verarbeitet, dass Remus sich ausgerechnet mit Snape auf einmal so gut verstand und fragte sich insgeheim, ob da nicht vielleicht etwas anderes dahinter steckte.

„Ich hoffe, du bist pünktlich!" In Remus Blick lag ein wohlwollender Schimmer, als er James' Sohn betrachtete. Es fiel ihm verdammt schwer, doch er schlug sich tapfer und mit dem nötigen Rückhalt würde er das Jahr schaffen. Sie würden dieses Handicap verdammt noch mal ausgleichen. Schon jetzt schlug er sich ganz gut und wenn er endlich seinen Stolz überwinden könnte, und nicht immer auf die Fixierung verzichtete, würde es wohl noch besser werden.

Auch Remus Lupin verstand nicht wirklich, warum Albus Harry nicht mehr Zeit gelassen hatte, doch im Gegensatz zu Sirius bezweifelte er nicht eine Sekunde, dass der Schulleiter seine Gründe hatte.

Sirius, als Harrys Pate, sah das natürlich anders. Er wollte nur, dass Harry endlich Frieden fand und glaubte, dass das in Pembroke der Fall war, doch Remus vermutete, dass Harry sich in Pembroke House versteckte, und das durften sie einfach nicht zulassen.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Es geht so! ...Eigentlich nicht wirklich! ...Beschissen…" Harry senkte den Kopf und fühlte das Blut in seine Wangen steigen. Remus gegenüber konnte er zu seinem eigenen Schrecken ehrlich sein. Was das anging hatte dieser denselben Effekt auf ihn wie Sirius. Vermutlich, weil er ahnte, dass sie ihn beide mit Leichtigkeit durchschauten.

Remus sah mit nun betrübtem Blick auf Harrys nachtschwarzen Haarschopf. Wenn er doch nur endlich selber sehen würde, dass er seine Sache gut machte.

„Es ist eine Umstellung. Das ist völlig klar! Aber das wird auch noch! Glaub mir, Harry!" Harry sah nicht auf, als er mit leiser Stimme seinem Zweifel an dieser Aussage Ausdruck verlieh.

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Ich glaube es nicht! Mir ist sogar dieser verdammte Abschluss hier egal!"

„Harry! Du musst dir mehr Zeit geben!"

„Wozu, Remus? Das einzig Gute ist, dass ich es ein Jahr eher hinter mir habe! Das ist alles!" Remus wollte etwas darauf sagen, doch er kam nicht dazu, denn er konnte die Stimmen von Harrys Freunden hören, die sich dem Klassenzimmer näherten. Er stand auf und fing Harrys düsteren Blick ein.

„Wir reden heute Abend weiter…!", meinte er leise, als die Tür des Klassenzimmers aufging

„Morgen, Professor Lupin!" Ron erschien mit Seamus, Dean und Neville in der Tür.

„Guten Morgen!" entgegnete Remus, bevor er sich mit nun düsterer Miene auf den Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch machte. Soeben war ihm eingefallen, was in dieser Stunde anstand und plötzlich war er nicht mehr so sicher, ob es wirklich gut war, dass Harry im Unterricht war.

Sie hatten mit den Duellen begonnen und inzwischen waren nur noch zwei Gruppen übrig, die bisher kein Übungsduell durchgeführt hatten: Weasley, Ronald / Potter, Harry und Zabini, Blaise / Parkinson, Pansy.

Harrys Hand zitterte. Sie zitterte so sehr, dass er den Zauberstab aus der Hand legen musste.

Als Remus vor ein paar Minuten Blaise und Pansy nach vorn gerufen hatte, um sie in einem Übungsduell in den Grundregeln der Duelletikette zu unterweisen, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass nur noch Ron und er fehlten. Er würde heute mit Ron ein Übungsduell ausfechten müssen, ohne Fixierung, vor den Slytherins, vor Draco.

Die Klassenaufteilung war im letzten Jahr geändert worden. Professor Sprout hatte darum gebeten, Kräuterkunde zukünftig für Hufflepuff/Slytherin und Ravenclaw/Gryffindor geben zu können, denn die Streitigkeiten zwischen den Slytherins und Gryffindors ausgerechnet in ihrem Unterricht waren im fünften Jahr eskaliert.

Da Severus Snape im letzten Jahr endlich auch den Unterricht in VgddK geben durfte, hatte er natürlich darauf bestanden, Slytherin und Gryffindor gemeinsam zu unterrichten.

So war es zu diesem Tausch gekommen.

_Flashback_

_/… „Na Potter, zitterst du schon vor Angst?"_

_Angst? Das hätte er gern, oder? Wann würde er endlich begreifen, dass ich weder vor ihm noch vor seinem Gönner Angst hatte? Snape konnte nichts weiter, als mir Punkte abziehen und das beeindruckte mich schon lange nicht mehr, auch wenn wir es wohl dieses Jahr schwer haben würden in VgddK. Arme Hermione! Ihr würde es bestimmt schwer fallen, zu akzeptieren, dass sie in dem Fach keine Punkte mehr sammeln konnte._

_Wie konnte Dumbledore das nur erlauben?_

„_Träum weiter, Malfoy!", konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf das Wesentliche. _

„_Das tu ich! Keine Sorge!" Meinte er mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen. Einem Lächeln, keinem fiesen Grinsen!_

_Langsam konnte er mich damit nicht mehr überraschen, auch wenn ich noch immer nicht begriff, was er bezweckte. Inzwischen kamen solche Bemerkungen jeden Tag von ihm, nicht so dreist, wie die eine bei unserer Prügelei, doch alle ähnlich gelagert. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, er macht mich an! Und schon allein dieser Gedanke schaffte es regelmäßig, mich vollkommen aus dem Konzept zu bringen.…/_

_Flashback Ende_

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?"

Remus' Stimme riss den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken und er beantwortete dessen Frage mit einem hastigen Nicken, bevor er Rons besorgtem Blick begegnete. Sein Freund war blass.

„Soll ich dich ausknocken?", flüsterte er, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen. Inzwischen hatte er diesen Dreh genauso gut heraus, wie Hermione. Harry wusste, was er meinte. Ein mittelschwerer Schlag gegen seinen Arm würde ausreichen, um ihn in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu schicken. Jede direkt mechanische Attacke auf das Fluchmal, sorgte dafür, dass er ohnmächtig wurde.

Dumbledore hatte ihm erklärt, dass das eine normale Reaktion war. Die Reizung sorgte dafür, dass die Wunde in einer Überreaktion einen Stoff in seine Blutbahn schickte, der ihn sofort ausschaltete. Es brauchte dann ein Gegenmittel, das beide, Ron und Hermione, immer bei sich hatten, doch außer Gefecht wäre er trotzdem für eine Weile.

Die Aussicht, den Rest des Tages zu verschlafen, war verführerisch, doch Remus lenkte Harry leider von diesem Gedanken ab.

„Also, wie ist das? Seid ihr soweit?" Sein Blick hing an Harry und sagte: ‚Wag es ja nicht zu kneifen!'

Harry schluckte und wurde sich bewusst, dass ihn alle anstarrten. Er stand auf. Remus konnte denken was er wollte. Er ging nicht davon aus, ein Duell, selbst eins mit Ron, bei Bewusstsein zu überstehen. Und dann waren die ersten Pfiffe zu hören. Die Slytherins, allen voran Draco, mokierten sich schon von Anfang an über diese Einteilung.

„Das ist doch lächerlich! Das ist kein Duell, das ist ein Witz! Weiß doch jeder, dass Weasley Potter die Füße leckt!", ließ sich Nott vernehmen.

„Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein, Mister Nott!"

Ron inzwischen tat, als habe er nicht gehört, was Nott gesagt hatte. Ihn beherrschte einzig und allein die Sorge um Harry. Dessen Rechte zitterte inzwischen unkontrolliert. Das konnte er sehen, obwohl er die Hände wie immer in den Falten seines Umhangs verborgen hatte.

Scheiße, ging es ihm durch den Kopf und er wünschte sich, dass es schon vorbei war.

Sie traten in die vorgesehenen Positionen auf der Plattform und Ron nahm Haltung an, Harry, über den Zauberstab hinweg fest im Blick.

Harry tat nichts dergleichen. Er hob nur den Zauberstab, das Zittern endlich unter Kontrolle und schon jetzt mit einem Adrenalinüberschuss im Blut. Darauf hatte er sich mit Remus geeinigt. Er focht alle Duelle in dieser Haltung, auch die, die er mit Remus zum Training seiner Schilde führte.

Wieder gab es Pfiffe!

„Potters Haltung ist faul!" Das war Blaise Zabini, die gerade Bestnoten von Lupin kassiert hatte, doch noch bevor Professor Lupin etwas darauf etwas erwidern konnte, erstarrte die Luft im Klassenzimmer.

Harrys Zauberstab hatte das Ziel gewechselt. Er war jetzt nicht mehr auf Ron, sondern auf Blaise Zabini gerichtet.

„Willst du es versuchen, Zabini? ...Ich muss hier keinem was beweisen! Vergiss das ja nicht!" Er hatte es so satt. Was bildeten sich die Slys eigentlich ein? Er hatte bewiesen, dass er duellieren konnte, ohne Haltung einzunehmen. Kalt fixierten seine Augen die hübsche Brünette, für die er seid dem letzten Schuljahr besonders heftigen Abscheu empfand und Blaise musste schlucken, während ihr die Farbe aus den Wangen wich.

Harry hatte leise gesprochen, doch verstanden hatte ihn jeder. Es herrschte erschrockene Stille und er konnte sehen, dass Ron sich ein Grinsen verkniff.

Auch Remus ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und zu Harrys absoluter Überraschung lag auch auf dessen Lippen ein schwaches Lächeln. Er wusste ganz genau, dass Harry nichts tun würde, doch es war das erste Mal, dass er seinen Unwillen zeigte und Remus hielt das für ein gutes Zeichen.

Für Harry war es ein Ausdruck absoluter Verzweiflung.

Einen Augenblick später zeigte dessen Zauberstab wieder auf Ron. Er wechselte die Position und nahm langsam Haltung ein. Rons Augen kniffen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Verdammte Slytherins! So machten sie ihn alle, ohne die Zauberstäbe zu benutzen.

Sie hatten besprochen, wie sie sich im Falle des Übungsduells verhalten würden. Haltung einnehmen gehörte nicht dazu, doch Blaise hatte Harrys Stolz herausgefordert und so tat er es entgegen besseren Wissens. Das hieß er musste erst Recht vorsichtig sein, auch wenn er wusste, dass Harrys Schilde inzwischen fast perfekt waren. Hemmungen hatte er trotzdem.

Sie würden sich wohl zum Narren machen, doch da mussten sie durch. Harry hatte ihm geraten, ihn gleich mit dem ersten Fluch auszuknocken, doch Ron wusste, dass er das nicht fertig bringen würde, ganz gleich, wie egal Harry diese Blamage war.

Er war in einem tiefen Dilemma. Harrys Beweglichkeit war schwer eingeschränkt und nachdem er nun auch noch in Angriffshaltung gegangen war, war das natürlich um einiges schlimmer. Falls er keinen Schild heraufbeschwor würde ihn jeder Fluch umhauen und das war es, was Ron befürchtete.

Harrys Blick fixierte sich inzwischen auf Ron. Das Fluchmal sandte Blitze durch seine Adern und er hatte Mühe den Nebel in seinem Kopf zu verdrängen.

„Harry?" Harrys Blick flackerte zu Remus. Er wusste, was er wollte, doch er würde die verdammte Fixierung nicht erscheinen lassen.

„Bereit?"

Beide nickten und Hermione biss sich beinahe die Lippe durch, während sie Harry nicht aus den Augen ließ. Warum konnte er seinen verdammten Stolz nicht einfach über Bord werfen? Warum tat er sich das an? Er hatte doch bewiesen, wer er war? Sollten doch alle wissen, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens den Preis zahlen musste.

Sie schloss die Augen, als Ron den ersten Fluch sprach.

„Hören Sie doch verdammt noch mal auf mit dem Theater!" Draco sprang auf die Füße. Seine Wut war nicht mehr zu bremsen. Das war unerträglich. Das war nicht mehr zum Mitansehen. Das war eine Farce. Weasley und Potter in einem Duell war dasselbe wie Vanillepudding mit Schokoladensoße. Es floss ineinander, ohne einen Effekt zu haben.

Als Potter auf Blaise zielte, hatte er einen Moment geglaubt, der verdammte Bastard hätte doch noch ein wenig Biss, doch nachdem er nun schon den dritten Fluch mit einem Schild abgewehrt hatte, ohne zurückzuschlagen, platzte ihm der Kragen. Mit großen Schritten stürmte Draco die Treppe hinunter. Das war Schmierentheater, was die beiden da aufführten.

„Mister Malfoy, gehen Sie augenblicklich auf Ihren Platz zurück!", befahl Remus, doch einen Moment später herrschte Chaos in der Klasse, denn Slytherins und Gryffindors schrieen durcheinander. Die Slytherins schmähten Harry und Ron und die Gryffindors brüllten zurück. Remus war einen Moment zu lange abgelenkt und erst Hermiones Aufschrei machte ihn auf das aufmerksam, was geschah.

„MALFOY, NEIN!", schrie sie, doch das Chaos war zu groß, um etwas zu unternehmen, denn nun waren die Schüler aufgesprungen und Seamus hatte Nott am Umhang gepackt.

Harry wandte den Kopf und Dracos Blick traf seinen. Er hatte den Pulsus-Fluch schon auf den Lippen, als er seinen Zauberstab hochriss.

„Pulsus duplex!", zischte Draco – und begriff, dass sein Gegenüber nichts tat. Harry bewegte sich nicht einmal. Er starrte ihn einfach nur an.

Dracos Welt ging in Scherben, als plötzlich alles in Zeitlupe abzulaufen schien.

Das war nicht mehr Harry Potter.

Der Pulsus-Fluch traf Harry in die linke Schulter. Er wurde herumgerissen und gegen die Wand geschleudert. Sein weißes Gesicht nahm einen alabasterfarbenen, durchscheinenden Ton an und Draco war sicher, dass er schon bewusstlos war, bevor er überhaupt erst gegen die Wand flog.

Ein ‚Expelliarmus'-Schrei drang zu ihm durch und er spürte, wie ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Er hörte Granger Potters Namen schreien, auf eine Art, wie er sie noch nie hatte schreien hören. Er sah einen ebenfalls totenblassen Weasley auf Potter zustürzen, noch bevor der auf dem Boden aufschlug, doch all das lief nur wie nebenbei.

In seinem Kopf kreiste nur die Frage, was mit Potter passiert war. Was war aus dem Kämpfer geworden, der laut Aussage seines Vaters einen Todesfluch gegen den dunklen Lord gesprochen hatte, der genauso tödlich gewesen war, wie jener von Lucius Malfoy?

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug, für Sie, Mister Malfoy, und Sie melden sich heute Mittag in meinem Büro!", drang es durch die plötzlich entstandene Stille hart und ärgerlich von Professor Lupin an sein Ohr, während auch dieser auf Potter zuhastete.

Einen Augenblick später verschwand das durchscheinend blasse Gesicht Harry Potters aus Dracos Sichtfeld und der irre Gedanke, dass er in der Bewusstlosigkeit fast glücklich aussah, tyrannisierte auf einmal seinen Verstand.

„Was sollte das?" Lucius tobte und das nicht erst seit ein paar Minuten, sondern schon seit er durch Severus Snape davon benachrichtig worden war, was sich heute im VgddK-Unterricht zugetragen hatte. Draco hatte unter den Lehrern eine Welle der Empörung gegen sich losgetreten und sogar Severus, der seinem Sohn immer zugetan gewesen war, hatte sehr ungehalten auf seine Aktion bei Lupin reagiert. Draco würde zwei ganze Wochen Madam Pomfrey auf der Krankenstation zu Hand gehen müssen – sobald Harry nicht mehr da war.

Im Moment stand er steif mitten in dem gemütlichen Studierzimmer, das Severus ihm zur Verfügung gestellt hatte und antwortete nicht.

Draco hatte die Frage schon ein paar Mal beantwortet, doch es sah ganz so aus, als wolle sein Vater die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht hören und darum dachte er nicht daran, es noch Mal zu sagen.

Er hatte Harry zu einer Reaktion provozieren wollen – und keine bekommen. Eins hatte er dabei begriffen. Das Desinteresse, was er in Harrys leerem Blick gesehen hatte war echt und es war schlimmer als alles andere.

Für heute hatte er es jedenfalls gründlich satt und sein Vater ging ihm nur noch auf die Nerven. Er hatte inzwischen ganz anderes im Kopf, allem voran die Frage, warum Harry Potter dastand und ihn anstarrte, anstatt den verdammten Zauberstab zu heben und wenigstens einen Schildfluch zu sprechen. Das wäre eigentlich das Mindeste gewesen, doch auch das hatte er nicht getan.

Seit dem Zwischenfall lag er ohne Bewusstsein auf der Krankenstation und Draco war sicher, dass da mehr dahinter steckte als der Pulsus-Fluch. Er hatte Granger nie zuvor weinen sehen, doch als sie sich heute Morgen im Unterricht über Potter gebeugt hatte, hatte sie geweint und die Verzweiflung hatte klar und deutlich in ihren Zügen gestanden.

Das war das eine.

Das andere empfand er persönlich, als weitaus erschreckender, denn er war sicher, dass auch Weasley Tränen in den Augen gehabt hatte. Der Rotschopf, der für seine Wutausbrüche berüchtigt war, brach beim Anblick seines bewusstlosen Freundes beinahe auseinander, und das grenzte für Draco an einen Schock.

Seitdem kreiste etwas durch sein System, das er noch nicht genau definieren konnte.

„HÖRST DU MIR EIGENTLICH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL ZU?" Lucius riss ihn brutal in die Gegenwart zurück.

„JA, ICH HÖR DIR VERDAMMT NOCH MAL ZU!", brüllte er nun ebenso laut, wie sein Vater, „ICH – HÖRE – DIR – ZU! ...Aber weißt du was… ich verstehe kein einziges Wort von dem, was du sagst! Du bist derjenige, der von mir verlangt hat, mich Potter gegenüber genauso zu benehmen, wie immer! Du bist derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass deine Meinung nicht meine Meinung sein muss! Potter ist und bleibt Potter! So hast du dich ausgedrückt, und wenn ich ihn nicht leiden kann, ist das kein Problem. Das wäre ja auch gut und schön, wenn da nicht ein Fakt wäre, den du mir verschwiegen hast! DAS IST NICHT MEHR POTTER! DAS IST NUR NOCH EIN SCHATTEN VON IHM! Und was gibt dir das Recht deine Meinung plötzlich zu ändern? Ich habe ihn immer provoziert und du hattest nie ein Problem damit! Warum ist das jetzt auf einmal anders? ...Was soll dieser ganze Scheiß! Ich will doch verdammt noch mal nur einen Grund… ich will wissen, was das soll!"

Lucius sah seinen Sohn an, als sehe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Das war nicht mehr der Draco, den er kannte. Er war immer gehorsam gewesen, denn er hatte genau gewusst, was passieren würde, wenn er nicht tat, was man ihm sagte. Nie zuvor hatte Draco ihn angebrüllt.

Es war wahrhaftig nicht das, was er sich erhofft hatte, doch ein wenig stolz machte es ihn trotzdem, auch wenn er ihm das nicht zeigen würde. So etwas, wie heute durfte nie wieder passieren, vor allem um Harrys Willen. Lucius atmete tief durch. Es war schwierig ohne die Wahrheit, doch Draco musste begreifen, dass Harry nicht mehr der war, der er mal gewesen war.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco!", schon nach diesen wenigen Worten hatte Draco erneut das Gefühl, mit dem Menschen vor ihm konnte etwas nicht stimmen und diesmal war es sein eigener Vater. Wieso bekam er immer mehr das Gefühl, alle hätten sich verändert außer ihm?

„Ich weiß, was ich zu Schuljahresbeginn gesagt habe!", sprach Lucius weiter, „Ich hatte… ich habe die Situation wohl ein wenig unterschätzt… eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass… egal! Wenn Harry sich entschieden hat, euren Konfrontationen auszuweichen, dann musst du das akzeptieren!"

Gott, wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass es auch nur einen einzigen Funken Hoffnung gab? Für Draco war Harry ein Spielzeug, eine Art Sparringspartner, jemand, mit dem er seine Kräfte hatte messen können, und im Moment sah sich sein verwöhnter Bengel dessen beraubt.

„Akzeptieren? ...Vater, was soll das? Was ist zwischen dir und Potter passiert? Hat dir irgendjemand eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst? Bei Salazar, ich hab ja schon nicht begriffen, wie es zugegangen sein muss, dass du Voldemort angegriffen hast, aber langsam beginne ich an deinem Verstand zu zweifeln! Eure ganze verdammte Politik kotzt mich an… du bist ein Held, schön, du hast Voldemort getötet, prima… warum hast du mich dann jahrelang in der Überzeugung aufgezogen, dass ich irgendwann mit dir gemeinsam an seiner Seite stehen werde? Du hast Potter mal gehasst! Und genau das hast du mir beigebracht – nämlich ihn zu hassen! Und plötzlich ist alles anders, plötzlich soll ich ihn genau wie der Rest der Welt mit Samthandschuhen anfassen… NUR WEIL DU ES SO WILLST! ...ICH WILL ABER NICHT!"

„DU WIRST ES ABER VERDAMMT NOCH MAL TUN!" Lucius Hände schlugen auf den Tisch und Draco schrak zusammen, doch er wich keinen Schritt zurück. Die Rätselhaftigkeit dieser Geschichte machte es ihm unmöglich.

„DANN GIB MIR EINEN GUTEN GRUND! DAS IST JA WOHL DAS MINDESTE! Du stellst dich einfach hin und verlangst das von mir! Ich will wenigstens wissen, warum!"

„DAS GEHT DICH ABER VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHTS AN! DU HAST ES ZU AKZEPTIEREN! AKZEPTIERE GEFÄLLIGST MEINE ENTSCHEIDUNG! UND ICH WILL, DASS DU HARRY IN RUHE LÄSST! Das ist ein Befehl, Draco! Und das ist mein letztes Wort!" Lucius wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum, doch Draco weigerte sich, es als gegeben hinzunehmen.

„BEFEHLE! IMMER NUR BEFEHLE! Das ist alles, was du für mich hast! Warum sagst du mir verdammt noch mal nicht einfach die Wahrheit!", schrie er seinem Vater nach.

Lucius ignorierte es. Ohne die Wahrheit würde Draco nicht begreifen, dass nichts mehr so war wie früher, und die Wahrheit würde er nicht erfahren. Es war einfacher, es auf die althergebrachte Weise zu handhaben. Er würde Draco befehlen, was er zu tun hatte, auch wenn es nicht so aussah, als würde das in Zukunft so einfach sein wie früher. Es sah ganz so aus, als stelle der grundlegende Verlust seines Lieblingsspielzeugs ein ernsthaftes Problem für seinen Sohn dar.

Lucius fragte sich eigentlich nur noch, ob Harry sich dessen bewusst war.

**tbc **


	6. Der Schmerz in ihrer Seele

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (6/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay  
**  
update-info:** yahoo-adresse in der bio

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen:** …traut sich nicht, was ANZUMERKEN

**Beta:** FiZi und Shirokko – wie immer big thanks an Euch.

**Big thanks für die reviews geht an: **Schattenengl, Gingerberry, heldin-delta, kannnichtfranzoesisch, oAmyBlacKo, Alraune, Mitsuki-Chin, pandoradoggies, teddy172 und Leni4888...sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat.**  
**

_** Kapitel 6 **_

_**Der Schmerz in ihrer Seele**_

_Flashback_

_/… „So, so, wir treiben uns also nach der Ausgangsperre in den Kerkern herum?" Ich glaube, so zufrieden hatte er sich in meinen Ohren noch nie angehört._

_Wie konnte ich mich nur ausgerechnet von ihm hier unten erwischen lassen und wieso verdammt noch Mal hatte ich ihn auf der Karte des Rumtreibers nicht in diesem Gang gesehen?_

„_Du scheinst eins zu vergessen, ich bin genau wie du Vertrauensschüler und darf mich auch nach der Ausgangssperre noch frei im Schloss bewegen!" Lahme Ausrede, hier unten hatte ich nichts zu suchen. Das war das Revier der Slys. Sein Revier!_

„_Ach und das gibt dir das Recht, im Zaubertränkekerker rum zu schleichen?" Er kam näher. Ich wich vorsichtig zurück. Inzwischen traute ich ihm alles zu._

„_Weißt du, ich glaube nicht, dass dich das was angeht!" Musste er doch nicht wissen, dass ich meine Aufzeichnungen verschlampt hatte und noch ein paar Hausaufgaben erledigen musste._

„_Falsch Potter, entweder hast du eine gute Ausrede, oder wir fragen Professor Snape, was er von der Geschichte hält." Das würde sowieso passieren, warum also Ausreden erfinden?_

„_Was? Keine Antwort!" Plötzlich piekte mich sein Zauberstab in die Brust. Wo kam auf einmal die Wand in meinem Rücken her?Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und funkelte ihn an._

„_Treib es ja nicht zu weit!" Meine Stimme klang kalt. Das schaffte ich genauso gut wie er._

„_Wie weit darf ich es denn treiben?"_

_Und da war es wieder passiert. Er gab jeder Diskussion zwischen uns mit nur ein paar Worten eine ganz andere Richtung._

_Schneller als er es wohl erwartet hatte, war mein Zauberstab in meiner Hand und auf seinem Gesicht machte sich Überraschung breit. Er durfte nicht denken, dass er mich so kriegen würde._

„_Zurück, auf der Stelle!" Mein Zauberstab zielte auf seine Kehle._

„_Glaubst du wirklich…Harry?" Und im nächsten Moment lagen seine Lippen auf meinen…/_

_Flashback Ende_

Harry schrak keuchend aus dem Schlaf. Seine Lippen prickelten und sein Körper brannte. Gott, wie er diese Träume hasste. Immer wieder zerrten sie Erinnerungen ans Licht, die er am liebsten vergessen würde.

„Ganz ruhig, Harry, es ist alles okay!" Jemand legte ihm ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn und Harry brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass Ron bei ihm war.

„Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Seit gestern Morgen!" Also ganze zwei Tage, denn es dämmerte draußen.

„Was ist passiert?" Das Einzige, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war Dracos Gesicht. Alles andere war grauer Nebel.

„Malfoy, die Ratte, ist ausgetickt! Er hat rumgemault und hat sich eingemischt! Professor Lupin hatte keine Chance, denn plötzlich hat das totale Chaos geherrscht. Die Slys sind ausgeflippt und Seamus hat Nott verprügelt…tja…und Malfoy…die verdammte Schlange hat dir einen Pulsus duplex verpasst!..." Harry langte nach seiner Brille und stand auf.

Mit Rons Worten waren die Bilder zurückgekommen. Ihr lächerliches Duell, Dracos Protest gegen die Show, die sie abzogen und sein Eingreifen. Es schnürte ihm die Luft ab und er konnte Ron das nicht sehen lassen.

„Hey, bitte bleib liegen, ja! Pomfrey killt mich, wenn irgendwas ist! Ich musste ihr versprechen aufzupassen!" Ron folgte ihm besorgt mit den Augen, als er zum Fenster ging.

„Ich bin okay!" Das ließ bei seinem Freund alle Alarmglocken losgehen. Harry war nach einem Knockout nie okay. Er wich ihm aus.

„Harry, bitte!"

„Ich sagte, ich bin okay!" Es klang aggressiver als geplant und er lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen das kalte Glas des Fensters. Ihm war schwindlig und er müsste sich hinlegen, doch er konnte Ron nicht ansehen.

Ron wusste, dass er log.

„Harry, was ist mit dir los?"

Es war die gleiche Sturheit, wie auf dem Quidditchfeld, die gleiche Entschlossenheit, nicht zu zeigen, was in ihm vorging, die gleiche Ignoranz seines Zustandes.

„Was soll mit mir sein? Ich hatte einen verdammten Knockout, Ron!" Harry versuchte seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Er sah im Fensterglas, wie Ron hinter ihn trat und versuchte erneut, sich zusammenzureißen, doch da zwang er ihn auch schon herum.

„Hör auf mir was vorzumachen! Das lass ich dir einmal durchgehen, aber nicht zweimal!" Harry stieß ihn weg.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" Er versuchte sich erneut abzuwenden, doch Ron hinderte ihn.

„Harry, hör auf damit! Ich weiß, dass die Situation für dich unerträglich ist…ich bin hier, weil ich dir helfen will!"

„Du weißt gar nichts…gar nichts, Ron!" Ron, inzwischen fast einen Kopf größer als Harry, starrte auf seinen gesenkten Kopf. Seine Stimme klang brüchig. Vermutlich hatte er Recht. Vermutlich hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung von dem, was in ihm vorging, denn er wusste, dass Harry die Tränen in den Augen standen.

Und dann tat er etwas, von dem sie eigentlich übereingekommen waren, es niemals zu tun. Er nahm Harry in die Arme und es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, als dessen Widerstand nur sehr spärlich ausfiel, bevor sich dessen Finger in seinen Umhang krallten und Harry sich verzweifelt an ihn klammerte.

_Flashback_

_/… „Oh man…das war ein geiles Spiel! Du warst so was von erstklassig…Malfoys Gesicht war eine Wucht, das war doch sicher nicht mal ein Inch!" Ron ließ sich schwer neben mich aufs Bett fallen und augenblicklich schrillten bei mir trotz des übermäßigen Butterbiergenusses alle Alarmglocken._

_Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut!_

_Ich rutschte hastig von ihm weg. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass wir so dalagen, doch es war das erste mal, dass ich mir bewusst war, warum es mich immer so nervös machte, nicht dass ich auf Ron stand, gewiss nicht, er war mein Freund, aber nervös machte es mich trotzdem, erst recht wenn ich alles andere als nüchtern war._

_In den Sommerferien war ich auch alles andere als nüchtern gewesen._

„_Was is los, Harry!" Ron rollte sich auf den Bauch, stützte den Kopf auf die Rechte und sah mich mit trunkenem Blick an. Plötzlich lachte er. „Hey, du bist rot wie 'ne Tomate. Etwa wegen Ginny?" Nein, gewiss nicht wegen Ginny. Im Moment machte mir ein anderer Weasley Probleme._

„_Mach dich in dein Bett, Weasley, du bist besoffen! Wir sind beide besoffen!"_

„_Na und, ist das ein Problem? Ich bin nich müde! Was ist jetzt mit Ginny?" Armer, naiver, verliebter Ron. Wenn du wüsstest, was vor ein paar Tagen im Kerker abgegangen ist, würdest du keine dummen Fragen mehr stellen, sondern die Flucht ergreifen. _

_Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch alles schwankte um mich und ich wollte nur noch schlafen._

„_Harry, sag schon! Ich will nich noch mal fragen?" Ich schaffte es mich aufzusetzen und wollte mich dünne machen, doch Ron gab mir keine Chance. Er packte mich am Kragen und zerrte mich nach hinten._

_Eine wirklich dumme Idee, denn nun fanden wir uns Nase an Nase wieder. Das war wohl auch ihm ein wenig zu nah, denn verstört brachte er Abstand zwischen uns. Ich blieb wo ich war und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, plötzlich sehr, sehr übermütig._

„_Was is, gehst du jetzt in dein eignes Bett oder willst du mit hier schlafen?" Jetzt ritt mich wahrscheinlich der Teufel. Anders konnte ich mir nicht erklären, woher ich die Frechheit nahm diese Frage zu stellen. Ron wurde augenblicklich dunkelrot._

„_Da…da…das ist aber…jetzt nicht dei…dei…dein Ernst, oder?"_

„_Was wäre wenn?"_

„_D…d…d…dann müsste ich da…da…dankend ablehnen!" Sah ganz so aus, als habe mein Freund verstanden, worum es ging. Ich funkelte ihn aufmerksam an und war auf seine Reaktion gespannt. Plötzlich war ich nur noch halb so betrunken wie zuvor, denn ich wusste, dass das im Ernstfall das Ende unserer Freundschaft sein könnte, vor allem, wenn er irgendwann hinter diese Sache mit IHM kam._

„_Dann solltest du das schnell tun!" Ron, wohl dank des Adrenalins auch um einiges nüchterner als zuvor, starrte mich einen Moment lang an und ließ sich dann in sicherer Entfernung wieder auf mein Bett fallen._

„_Ich fass es nicht!" Diese Reaktion überraschte mich jetzt doch ein wenig. Er war viel zu gelassen._

„_Du fasst was nicht?...Dass ich wahrscheinlich schwul bin? Keine Sorge, mir ging es ähnlich!", brachte ich es nun deutlich auf den Punkt. Ron blieb ganz cool._

„_Woher willst du's dann wissen?" Meine Güte!_

„_Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du das wirklich wissen willst!" Ich musste ihn nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass er schon wieder rot war. „Mich würde eher interessieren, warum es dich so überhaupt nicht stört!"_

„_Für was hältst du mich? Einen engstirnigen Idioten?"_

„_Ganz bestimmt nicht, nein… es… es überrascht mich nur!...Ich weiß nicht mal, wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, es überhaupt zu sagen!"_

„_Du wolltest es noch fast zwei Jahre für dich behalten? Harry, träum weiter!" Da kannte Ron mich aber schlecht, doch das würde ich ihm nicht sagen!_

„_Also, warum stört es dich so wenig?" Das wollte ich jetzt wirklich wissen. Ich konnte ihn leise lachen hören._

„_Bill hatte sein Coming-out schon vor einer ganze Weile! Und ich muss sagen, du bist erschreckend früh drauf gekommen. Er hat gesagt, er habe Jahre gebraucht, um es richtig zu begreifen!" _

„_Bill? Ehrlich?" Der Gedanke war irgendwie… nun ja… verführerisch._

„_Würde ich lügen?"_

„_Gewiss nicht!" Es überraschte mich nur. Mir war es nicht schwer gefallen, drauf zu kommen. Man braucht nur die richtige Anleitung. Die Erinnerung daran war alles andere als willkommen und ich verdrängte sie energisch._

„_Was ist das für ein Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht?", fragte Ron nun mit einem fiesen Grinsen und ich bemerkte, dass er mich beobachtete. Erneut stieg mir das Blut in die Wangen. „Denk nicht mal dran! Bill führt ein Lotterleben! Er wechselt seine Kerle, wie sein Handtuch und ich kann dir versichern, dass er das oft tut!" Das war es nicht woran ich gedacht hatte, doch das war Nebensache._

_Noch immer war das fiese Grinsen da und mit einer überraschend schnellen Bewegung war ich über Ron. Sein Grinsen war wie weggewischt._

„_Hey…"_

„_Vielleicht sollte ich es doch testen?...Wenn du schon einen Bruder hast, der meine Interessen teilt!" Nicht das ich je auf die Idee kommen würde! Ron nahm es jedoch ernst._

„_Lass das, Harry, sonst sind wir geschiedene Leute!", meckerte er nun mit hochrotem Kopf. Lachend ging ich wieder auf Abstand. Nein, Ron war nicht schwul! Und selbst wenn, musste ich feststellen, dass ich wahrscheinlich kein Interesse hätte. In meinem Kopf spukte ein anderer herum._

„_Das war fies, Harry!"_

„_Ich weiß!"_

„_Tu das nie wieder!"_

„_Nie wieder."_

„_Gut…" und danach begann er mir Verhaltensregeln zu diktieren, von denen ich mir nicht eine merken konnte, denn nun übermannte mich doch langsam der Schlaf und der Alkohol forderte seinen Tribut…/_

_Flashback Ende_

Die Umarmung gehörte zu diesen Verhaltensregeln, von denen Ron wusste, dass Harry sie gar nicht mitgeschnitten hatte und es war ihm egal, ob er sie nun selber brach. Er wusste nur eins. Harry war am Ende und wenn ihm das half, sich besser zu fühlen, dann war es das Einzige, was zählte. Harry wusste, wohin er gehörte und würde keine falschen Schlüsse ziehen.

Und so standen sie da, Harry weinend in Rons Armen, das Gesicht an seine Schulter geschmiegt. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, wie die Tür zur Krankenstation geräuschlos wieder zugezogen wurde, genauso wenig wie sie bemerkt hatten, als sie sich öffnete.

Hermione rannte. Es war ihr egal, was die Schüler dachten, die sie durch die Gänge hasten sahen. Sie musste allein sein und sie wusste, wo sie das am besten konnte.

Als die Tür des Studierzimmers hinter ihr zufiel, murmelte sie hastig den Spruch, mit dem sie sie auch sonst immer verschloss, ließ sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Die Szene in der Krankenstation hatte etwas in ihr ausgelöst, das sie vollkommen von den Füßen riss. Die Vermutung, dass zwischen Harry und Ron etwas laufen könnte, war ihr in den letzten Wochen schon ein paar Mal gekommen, doch es jetzt mit eigenen Augen gesehen zu haben, war ein Schock. Ein Schock, der ihr mehr Erkenntnisse gebracht hatte als jedes Nachdenken, denn das erste Gefühl, das ihr vollkommen bewusst geworden war während sie Harry und Ron da stehen sehen hatte, war bittere Eifersucht gewesen. Eine Art von Eifersucht, die sie nie verspürt hatte, Eifersucht, die sie wünschen ließ, Voldemort hätte Harry mit diesem letzten Fluch getötet anstatt ihn nur für sein Leben lang zu brandmarken, die sie dazwischen gehen lassen wollte, Ron von ihm wegzerren lassen wollte und Harry weh tun lassen wollte. Eifersucht, die keine Grenzen kannte.

Ron hatte nie an jemand anderem Interesse gezeigt. Er hatte im letzten Jahr an ihr Interesse gezeigt, doch da war sie ebenso wie fast alle anderen Mädchen in Hogwarts in Harry verschossen gewesen. In ihren Augen hatte er sich in keinem Schuljahr so herausgemacht, wie im letzten und er war einer der bestaussehenden Jungs in Hogwarts. Nicht, dass das für sie vorrangig gewesen wäre, nein, sie wusste im Gegensatz zu allen anderen auch noch, was für ein lieber Kerl er war.

Doch er war nicht darauf angesprungen, obwohl sie es mehr als einmal versucht hatte. Jetzt war ihr klar warum. Er war schwul und die heimliche Affäre, die ihm das ganze Jahr angedichtet worden war, war offensichtlich Ron – ihre zweite Wahl. Ron, den sie immer als sichere Bank betrachtet hatte, bei dem es sie nie interessiert hatte, was er tat.

Wann sie Harry aufgegeben hatte, wusste sie nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass die Situation zwischen ihr und Ron da schon verfahren gewesen war und musste sich nun fragen, ob er möglicherweise gemerkt hatte, dass sie auf Harry stand und sie als Konkurrenz betrachtet hatte.

Alles fügte sich zusammen, wie ein Puzzlespiel. Ein Teil passte ins andere und sie war die Verliererin.

Hermione schob den Kopf noch ein wenig tiefer in das inzwischen feuchte Kissen. Warum tat es so weh, etwas zu verlieren, was man nie besessen hatte?

Ich bisher leises Weinen wurde zu einem herzzerreißenden Schluchzen, als ihr die ganze Tragweite dessen, was geschehen war, bewusst wurde und ihre Verzweiflung überwältigte sie vollends. Niemand würde sie hören. Das wusste sie. Und niemand würde sie suchen, wenn sie nicht zum Abendessen kam. Ron hatte damit schon lange aufgehört und Harry hatte mit sich selbst zu tun.

Niemals in ihrem Leben hatte Hermione sich so allein gefühlt.

„Hermione, was ist mit dir los?

Hermione erstarrte regelrecht in der Bewegung, als Harry sie vor ihrem Studierzimmer abpasste. Sie war ihm die letzten drei Tage erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen und es überraschte sie, dass ihm das offenbar bewusst geworden war.

„Harry…" Erneut mit einer Wut im Bauch, für die sie sich schämte, wandte sie sich langsam zu ihm um.

Seit dem Zwischenfall in VgddK war er noch ein wenig blasser, introvertierter und undurchschaubarer geworden. Die ganze Schule hatte darüber gerätselt, was in diesem Unterricht bei Remus vorgefallen war und niemand verstand, warum Harry überhaupt nicht reagiert hatte.

Malfoy hatte im Moment keinen guten Stand, der einzige, der ihm inzwischen wieder die Stange hielt, war Snape… und natürlich seine Slys. Was blieb ihnen übrig? Er war ihr Held.

„Hermione…du weichst uns aus! Was ist mit dir los! Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du so blass bist!" Harry sah Hermione an und versuchte in ihr zu lesen, doch das war schon immer unmöglich gewesen.

_Flashback_

_/… „Harry… hey, Harry… warte auf mich!" Ich blieb stehen und sah mich um. Hermione kam den Gang heruntergestürmt und gab sich alle Mühe, mich einzuholen._

„_Was ist denn los, Mione!" Ich sah ihr entgegen._

„_Willst du auch deine Hausaufgaben für Snape machen?...Ich wollte dich da was fragen!"_

_Jemine! Hermione kam auf Ideen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wobei ich ihr behilflich sein könnte, aber wenn sie unbedingt wollte. Schade, dass Ron abgelehnt hatte die VgddK Hausaufgabe heute schon zu machen. Es wäre eine tolle Gelegenheit gewesen._

„_Was denn, Mione?" Sie hatte mich eingeholt und ging nun neben mir her den Gang zu Bibliothek hinunter._

„_Na ja… ich… es ist mir jetzt ein wenig peinlich… aber wir sind ja jetzt bei den magischen Kreaturen der höheren Klassifikation angelangt!" Ups!_

„_Und?"_

„_Weißt du wo Remus ist?"_

_Ah ja, jetzt kamen wir der Sache schon näher. Mione wollte wohl ihre Arbeit über die Werwölfe ein wenig aufbessern. Snape würde das sicher nicht gefallen._

„_Mione, ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst, aber ehrlich… glaubst du nicht, dass Snape das übel aufnehmen würde?"_

„_Ich…" Sie wurde rot und ich musste grinsen. Automatisch legte ich ihr den Arm um die Schultern und zog sie ein wenig an mich._

„_Weißt du was, Mione, verlass dich ausnahmsweise mal ganz auf mich! Was die Werwölfe angeht… wäre es ein großer Fehler, Remus rein zu bringen, egal, ob du ihn namentlich erwähnst, oder nicht… aber… ich hab da was für dich!" Mione strahlte mich an, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und ich fragte mich, was in ihrem Kopf vorging._

_Wie wir dann von Hagrids erstklassiger französischer Abhandlung über die Verwandlungsstufen der Werwölfe und ihre Bekämpfung auf mein Liebesleben gekommen sind, weiß ich nicht!_

„_Und… sag schon!" Mione hatte rosa Wangen und ihre Augen blitzten übermütig. Ich wusste nicht recht, wie ich den Ausdruck in ihren Augen deuten sollte. Darum ließ ich es lieber. Wir saßen an einem der hinteren Arbeitstische, hinter Unmengen von Regalen und Bücherstapeln. Es war Hermiones Lieblingsplatz, ruhig und gut versteckt. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich ziemlich in der Falle._

„_Ähm… na ja… ich glaube nicht, dass ich dazu große Lust habe!" Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, ihr zu sagen, wie viele Mädchen ich schon geküsst hatte. Erstens waren es nicht viele und zweitens waren es in letzter Zeit nur noch Jungs gewesen._

_Um genau zu sein: ein Junge. Er._

_Es mochte sein, dass ich es schaffte, dieses Eingeständnis mit Mädchen nicht viel am Hut zu haben Ron gegenüber herauszulassen, doch Hermiones Blick veranlasste mich dazu, ihr das lieber verschweigen zu wollen. Etwas an der Art, wie sie mich ansah, gefiel mir nicht. Es irritierte mich und es war völlig neu in ihrem Blick. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, meine beste Freundin sei in mich verschossen._

„_Das ist nicht fair, Harry! Ich hab dir gesagt, wie viele es waren!"_

„_Vielleicht will ich mich ja nur nicht blamieren!" Ron würde es nicht gefallen, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie schon ganze acht Jungs geküsst hatte und einer davon Ray Hays von den Ravens war… der absolute Schwarm aller Mädchen ab der vierten Klasse. Quidditchsucher schienen wohl eine magische Anziehungskraft auf Mädchen auszuüben. Man, wenn ich es mir recht überlegte, musste ich zugeben, dass bei diesem Gedanken sogar ich ein wenig eifersüchtig wurde, auch wenn ich irgendwie bezweifelte, dass Ray IHM Konkurrenz machen konnte, zumindest, wenn es mich betraf._

_Seit dem Zwischenfall in den Kerkern hielt er sich zurück. Leider._

„_Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, Harry, du willst doch nicht etwa behaupten, dass es dir entgangen ist, wie… äh… die meisten Mädchen dir nachschauen!"_

_Ich bin sicher, dass ich ziemlich dämlich geschaut habe, denn Hermione begann zu lachen, nahm mich in die Arme und zerzauste meine Haare._

„_Wenn ich es mir recht überlege… und mal davon ausgehend, dass ich dich wirklich gut kenne… dann muss ich zugeben, dass das wahrscheinlich im Rahmen des Möglichen ist… naives kleines Dummerchen…"_

_Was das anging hatte sie wohl Recht…/_

_Flashback Ende_

„Es ist alles okay, Harry! Mach dir keine Gedanken!" Hermiones Stimme klang fest. Zu fest.

Harrys Blick wurde intensiver.

Starr mich nicht so an… ich warne dich Harry, das vertrage ich nicht… nicht von dir!

„Es tut mir leid, aber irgendwie glaube ich das nicht! Ich weiß, was du glaubst… aber du irrst dich! Niemand schließt dich aus. Das will weder Ron, noch will ich es… und du weißt, dass du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du Sorgen hast!"

„Ach kann ich das?", es klang schärfer als geplant und Harry nahm das deutlich wahr. Schau du nur so interessiert… wenn ich dir sage, was du mir antust, interessiert dich garantiert nicht mehr, was mit mir los ist!

„Mione… ich will nicht, dass du dich ausgeschlossen fühlst! Du bist meine beste Freundin!"

„Harry, es ist alles okay!" Hermione fühlte sich schlecht bei dem, was sie tat. Was auch immer Harry und Ron verband, er wusste nicht, was sie fühlte. Er machte sich nur Sorgen um sie. Er könnte nicht verstehen, dass sie ihn im Moment nicht ertragen konnte. Es war verdammt unfair, doch zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben konnte Hermione nicht aus ihrer Haut. Da half es gar nichts, zu wissen, dass Ron eh niemals auf sie eingestiegen wäre. Wenn er auf Jungs stand war das nicht zu ändern.

„Das glaube ich dir aber nicht, Mione! Himmel noch mal, warum vertraust du mir nicht mehr! ...Du hast mir immer vertraut und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich! Hab ich dir je einen Grund gegeben mir nicht mehr zu vertrauen?"

„Harry… ich… bitte…"

„Ich will doch nur, dass du nicht unglücklich bist… und du brauchst gar nicht zu versuchen, mir etwas anderes weis zu machen! Du bist unglücklich! ...Ich kann es sehen! ...Bitte, Mione, rede mit mir!" Harrys Rechte legte sich auf Hermiones Schulter. Mit aller Macht versuchte er, sie zum Zuhören zu bewegen und der Blick, den sie ihm entgegen schickte war voller Tränen. In einem Anflug von Verzweiflung, zog Harry sie an sich.

Das war zu viel für Hermione.

„Lass mich… fass mich nicht an!" Hermione löste sich aus der Umarmung und traf Harrys nun völlig irritierten Blick. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte sie sich nichts so sehr gewünscht, wie von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden, doch jetzt konnte sie es nicht ertragen. Sie hatte ihn mit Ron gesehen…

„Hermione…?" Harry verstand es nicht. Es war nicht zu übersehen. Er verstand nicht, warum sie sich weigerte, seine Hilfe anzunehmen. „Mione, was ist mit dir los… ich kenne dich nicht mehr!..." Er hob die Hand, um ihr die einzelne Träne von der Wange zu wischen, die ihrer Selbstbeherrschung entwischt war.

Hermione schlug die Hand weg und plötzlich war ihr alles egal.

„Du kennst mich nicht mehr?... Das sagst ausgerechnet du? ... ich habe schon lange aufgehört, dich zu kennen!"

„Mione, bitte, was quält dich? ...Ich… wir… du weißt, dass wir alles tun würden, um dir zu helfen!" Es war Harrys Ernst. Er wusste, wie Ron reagieren würde, wenn ihm klar wurde, wie schlecht es Hermione ging. Seine Gefühle für sie waren zu tief, egal was er behauptete. Wüsste er, dass jemand ihrer Freundin wehtat, würde er sie beschützen! Ganz gleich, ob sie jemals seine Gefühle erwiderte oder nicht.

Wieder hob Harry die Rechte und versuchte Hermione an sich zu ziehen.

Es war wie ein Kurzschluss. Später würde sie es als genau das empfinden und wissen, dass es so war. Als Harrys Hand ihre Schulter berührte, brannten Hermione die Sicherungen durch.

Es war die gleiche Hand, die Ron gehalten hatte. Die Hand, die den berührte, von dem sie inzwischen wusste, dass er im Moment alles war, was sie wollte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Es ging so schnell, dass Harry keine Chance hatte zu reagieren. Hermiones Hand traf seine Wange mit einem lauten Knall.

Es tat nicht wirklich weh. Dazu war sie nicht kräftig genug. Es war nicht die erste Ohrfeige in Harrys Leben, doch etwas zerbrach dabei in seinen Augen, das konnte Hermione deutlich sehen. Voller Entsetzen schlug sie die Hände über den Mund.

„…Harry…" Was hatte sie getan?

Harry sah sie an, mit der gleichen Kälte im Blick, die er allen anderen zeigte und von der Hermione wusste, dass sie nur verbarg, was er fühlte. Niemals zuvor hatte er auch sie so angesehen.

„Es… es… es tut mir leid… wenn ich dir zu Nahe getreten bin… Das… das wollte ich nicht!", kam es ihm emotionslos und leise über die Lippen, bevor er sich abrupt abwandte und ging.

„…Harry… es tut mir leid… es… oh Gott, was habe ich getan?" Endgültig am Ende begann Hermione zu schluchzen und es war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Weinen, das sie geschüttelt hatte, als ihr klar wurde, was Harry und Ron verband. Da hatte sie ihre Illusionen verloren. Diesmal hatte sie möglicherweise ihren besten Freund verloren.

Verzweifelt fuhr sie herum und rannte davon, erneut auf der Suche nach Zuflucht, die sie nicht finden würde.

**tbc**


	7. Etwas, was man nicht erklären kann

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (7/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie:** ?

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen:** Diesmal bin ich etwas pünktlicher.

**Beta:** FiZi und Shirokko – wie immer big thanks an Euch.

**Big thanks für die reviews geht an: **heldin-delta, Amunet, Leni4888, garfiledsg08, gugi28, Gingerberry, Alraune, zissy, schu12, Lara-Lynx und LadyMariann. Wow...weiter so! **  
**

_** Kapitel 7 **_

_**Etwas, das man nicht erklären kann**_

„Wow!" Shakespeare hätte es nicht besser machen können! Draco trat aus dem Schatten des Seitenganges, von dem aus er das Drama zwischen Granger und Potter beobachtet hatte. Dass Granger durch den Wind war, hatte er bemerkt. Potter war eh immer durch den Wind in letzter Zeit, das hatte er auch begriffen. Aber dieses Drama war eine Überraschung gewesen.

Himmel noch mal, Granger hatte Potter eine geknallt! Und Draco hatte keine Ahnung warum, denn wenn man es vom Standpunkt des verdammten Gryffys betrachtete, hatte er genau das getan, was man von einem edlen Gryffindor erwartete. Er hatte sich Sorgen um seine beste Freundin gemacht.

Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatten Potter und Granger als das Traumpaar von Hogwarts gegolten. Nicht, dass ihn das je interessiert hatte. Irgendwie hatte er immer gewusst, dass die beiden zwar beste Freunde, aber niemals ein Paar waren.

Die Szene gerade hatte das bestätigt. Er machte sich Sorgen, sie tickte aus…und Potter bekam eine geknallt.

„Wow!", wiederholte Draco sich.

Potters Reaktion hatte ihn abstrus an die Geschichte in VgddK erinnert.Er nahm alles hin, als sei es okay!

Diese Ohrfeige war genauso wenig okay gewesen, wie sein Pulsus in VgddK. Was auch immer Granger für ein Problem hatte. Sie hatte kein Recht, Potter eine runterzuhauen.

Und er war ein Idiot, sich das gefallen zu lassen.

Draco brauchte keine Minute um zu entscheiden, dass er Potter nach musste. Diesmal war er nicht k.o. und Draco wollte wissen, wie er reagierte, wenn er aufhörte, sich zu verstecken.

Zehn Minuten später fand Draco sich auf dem Quidditchfeld wieder. Damit hätte er dann doch nicht gerechnet. Potter weigerte sich weiter Quidditch zu spielen. Was also wollte er hier?

Doch als er Potter plötzlich mitten auf dem Feld stehen sah, begann er zu ahnen, warum er hier war. Er fragte sich im Moment eigentlich nur noch, wie er ihn hatte finden können, denn im Schloss hatte er ihn schneller aus den Augen verloren, als er erwartet hatte. Etwas hatte ihn hier heraus gezogen, und irgendwie hatte Draco keine Zweifel daran, dass es die dunkle Gestalt auf dem Feld war.

Sein Vater machte sich Sorgen um Potter. Er hatte es nicht gesagt, doch die Art, wie er sich über die Sache in VgddK aufgeregt hatte, machte es für Draco unmissverständlich.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum das so war und eigentlich regte es ihn auf, doch es war vermutlich einer der Gründe, dass er jetzt hier war. Über den Rest wollte er sich, wenn er ehrlich war, im Moment eigentlich keine Gedanken machen, denn langsam wurde die Sache mit Potters Ignoranz für ihn zur Manie.

Er wollte von Harry Potter nicht ignoriert werden!

Draco ging hinter einem der großen, in Form gehauenen Felsblöcke in Deckung, mit denen die Torstangen verankert waren. Potter war nicht zum Spaß auf dem Quidditchfeld. Er war nie zum Spaß hier raus gekommen. Meist hatte er sich abreagiert und es war nicht das erste mal, dass Draco ihn dabei beobachtete. Es war ein verdammtes Schauspiel den Bastard fliegen zu sehen.

Er würde es keinem sagen, doch Potter fliegen zu sehen, gab ihm inneren Frieden. Er war so verdammt ausbalanciert. Man hatte das Gefühl, es gab nichts, was ihn aus der Ruhe bringen würde, wenn er auf einem Besen saß. Wenn er Potter beim Fliegen zusah, entspannte er sich, denn er wurde sich bewusst, dass er sich nicht zu schämen brauchte, gegen ihn zu verlieren. Er war so ekelhaft talentiert, so natürlich, so...

Draco hätte es nicht sagen können, doch er wusste, dass Harry Potter im Normalfall nur schlagbar war, wenn man ihm die Augen verband und ihn zwang, die Hand zu wechseln.

Ein weiterer Grund, sich darüber zu ärgern, dass er nicht wieder gegen ihn fliegen würde, denn schon aus Prinzip musste er es wenigstens versuchen, egal wie klein die Chance war. Im vorigen Jahr war er dicht dran gewesen, mit besserem Besen, aber trotzdem dicht dran. Diesmal hatte er sich Hoffnungen gemacht, ernsthafte Hoffnungen, bis zu dem Moment, wo er ihn wieder gesehen hatte.

Er war zu dünn, zu leicht, nicht zu schlagen, selbst mit dem besseren Besen nicht… und dann zog er sich auch noch zurück.

Draco schrak auf, als der alte Feuerblitz seines Erzrivalen fauchend an ihm vorbeischoss und er sich bewusst wurde, dass Potter seinen beeindruckenden Aufrufzauber vom vierten Jahr vorführte.

Der Besen stoppte direkt vor ihm und Draco runzelte die Stirn.

Harry wusste, dass er dabei war, Blödsinn zu machen, doch es war ihm so was von egal. Ich kann es eh keinem recht machen!...Was soll's…ich werde mich nicht hinstellen und noch mal heulen, wie ein Baby! Mit hartem Griff umklammerte seine Rechte seinen Besen.

Er hatte von Hermione alles erwartet, nur keine Ohrfeige, vor allem nicht, wenn er sich keiner Schuld bewusst war.

Sie war am Ende. Das spürte er schon seit ein paar Tagen, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, warum. Er hatte nur gesehen, dass sie sich komplett verschloss, und das wollte er nicht. Sie war seine Freundin, sie war immer für ihn da gewesen, und wenn er schon der Einzige war, der begriff, dass es ihr nicht gut ging, dann wollte er verdammt noch mal auch für sie da sein…hatte er gedacht.

Mit allem hätte er gerechnet, nur nicht damit, und er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie das getan hatte.

Harry hatte ihre Wut und ihren…ja…Hass auf sich spüren können und es hatte ihn so sehr schockiert. Die Ohrfeige hatte ihm nur noch klar gemacht, dass es nichts gab, was er für sie tun konnte.

Sie wollte es nicht. Sie wollte seine Hilfe nicht.

Gut. Doch verstehen konnte er es trotzdem nicht…und es tat weh, verdammt weh.

Mit einer geübten flüssigen Bewegung war er auf dem Besen.

Sollten sie denken, was sie wollten. Und wenn es ihn das Leben kosten würde…diese Freiheit würde er sich nicht nehmen lassen. Warum ein weiterer Schnatz der WEC plötzlich in seiner Hand war, war nebensächlich.

Harry wollte fliegen…frei sein…und notfalls dafür sterben.

Draco wusste nicht, was es war. Er hätte es nicht sagen können, doch die Art, wie er auf dem Besen saß, war nicht okay. Das war nicht Potter.

„Accio…Feuerblitz!" Es dauerte nur Augenblicke, bis sein eigener Besen auftauchte und irgendwie gab ihm das eine gewisse Befriedigung. Potter war nicht der Einzige, der diesen Trick schaffte.

Augenblicklich saß er auf und war an ihm dran. Nicht so, dass er sich dessen bewusst war, nur dass er in der Nähe war und je länger Draco ihn beobachtete umso bewusster wurde ihm, dass man Potter nicht aus den Augen lassen durfte.

Er flog, als sei er unter Drogen, als sei sein Geist benebelt, immer hinter diesem Schnatz her, der grundsätzlich in Reichweite war, egal, welche Haken er dafür schlagen musste…doch er griff nicht zu.

„Mione, hast du Harry gesehen?" Ron tauchte aus dem Nichts auf, zumindest kam es Hermione so vor.

Sie schrak furchtbar zusammen.

„N…n…nein!", stotterte sie. Ron sah sie an und Hermione wusste nicht, wie sie seinen Blick deuten sollte.

„Alles okay mit dir?...Du siehst fertig aus!", konstatierte er nun und stellte fest, dass es genau das war, was er dachte. Mione war zu blass, zu nervös und zu schreckhaft, doch er war nicht derjenige, der daran die Schuld trug und es ging ihn nichts an.

Ron wusste, dass ihr ähnlicher Zustand im letzten Jahr auf Harry zurückzuführen gewesen war, auch wenn der sich dessen nie bewusst gewesen war, doch was sie jetzt quälte, wusste er nicht…und es ging ihn verdammt noch mal auch nichts an. Mione konnte verknallt sein, in wen sie wollte. Er würde sich nicht mehr aufregen.

„Mir geht's gut!", stotterte sie.

„Ja ja!" Mach nur allen etwas vor! Aber das ist deine Sache! „Ich hab ihn seit dem letzten Unterricht nicht gesehen, hast du wirklich keine Ahnung, wo er steckt?"

„NEIN!"

„Gut…ich hab's kapiert…suche ich ihn eben alleine!" und schon hatte er ihr den Rücken zu gewandt, doch ihre nächsten Worte hielten ihn auf.

„RON!...Es tut mir leid!...ich helfe dir…natürlich…"

Niemals zuvor hatte Ron so sehr der Eindruck gehabt, dass sich Hermione vollkommen verloren fühlte. Er verdrängte es.

„Zwingt dich keiner, Mione!...ich pass schon auf Harry auf!" Er sah sie an und Hermione hatte das Gefühl, als sei sein Blick voller Verachtung, doch sie wusste, dass sie sich davon nicht abschrecken lassen durfte. Was auch immer sie dabei fühlte… es ging um Harry…und sie wusste, dass sie ihm wehgetan hatte.

„Das weiß ich!...ich weiß es, Ron…und es ist…es ist…okay!"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Tief in sich drin ahnte er, dass sie es nicht wusste, doch es war egal…wenn sie plötzlich wieder meinte, ihm helfen zu wollen…dann sollte sie doch. Er würde Harry beschützen und sich nie von seinen Launen leiten lassen. Harry hatte schon genug gelitten…und dieser verdammte Fluch war nichts im Gegensatz zu dem, was seine Seele auffraß.

„Wo glaubst du, dass er stecken könnte?" Hermione hastete ihm nach, als er davon ging.

„Quidditchfeld!", antwortete Ron emotionslos und etwas sagte Hermione, dass er Recht hatte.

Plötzlich war Draco neben ihm. Harry wusste nicht, wie es dazu kam. Er wusste nicht, wo er her kam. Er begriff nur, dass er neben ihm war und augenblicklich wurde es ernst. Malfoy neben sich und den Schatz vor Augen.

Das war kein Spiel. Das war Ernst. Das war Kampf.

So war es immer gewesen.

_Flashback_

_/…Gott verdammt, wo kam er jetzt her? Einmal versuchte ich meinen Kopf frei zu kriegen…und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier aufzutauchen._

_Seit Wochen hatte ich nicht mehr auf dem Besen gesessen und nun, wo ich endlich wieder Gelegenheit hatte dazu, für mich allein, nur um Dampf abzulassen, war er da. Er, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass ich vollkommen neben mir stand. Er, der der Grund dafür war, dass ich Dampf ablassen musste._

_Es brauchte einen Sekundenbruchteil, um einen Wettkampf zu entwickeln. Immerhin hatte ich stets eine Hand voll von WEC Fun-Schnatzen bei mir, nur um zu testen, wie gut ich war… oder wie gut der Schnatz war, je nachdem, wie es ausging!_

_Kaum, dass ich einen davon losgelassen hatte, entbrannte der übliche Zweikampf zwischen uns. Es schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu interessieren, dass das kein Spiel war und ich stellte fest, dass mir das gefiel. Er nahm unseren Konkurrenzkampf ernst. Das hatte er immer getan und es beruhigte mich zu wissen, dass wenigstens das zwischen uns noch normal war._

_Erst ein harter Stoß in die Seite riss mich wieder aus diesem Gedankengang und ich sah, wie er die Hand ausstreckte._

_ Vergiss es, du Ratte! Selbst wenn das hier kein Spiel war, würde ich ihm keine Chance geben, auch wenn sein verdammter, neuer Besen wirklich gut war._

_Ich hatte ihn im Spiel geschlagen und ich würde ihn auch hier schlagen, mit allen Tricks._

_Ein Sidekick gegen den Besen genügte, um den Abstand zum Schnatz wieder in den angemessenen Rahmen zu bewegen. Ich musste grinsen, als er mir daraufhin einen hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf._

_So musste es sein. So wollte ich ihn haben! Auf den ersten Blick zumindest, denn dann gab er mir keine Rätsel auf._

_Er hatte jedoch nicht die Absicht, es dabei zu belassen. Plötzlich war seine Hand an meinem Besen und ein Ruck nach unten brachte mich aus der Balance. Ich konnte sein kaltes Lachen deutlich hören, so nah war er mir._

„_Dreckiger Bastard!" _

_Er wusste genau, dass ich das nicht auf mir sitzen lassen würde. Meine Finger krallten sich in seinen Umhang. Wenn ich schon zu Boden gehen musste, brauchte er nicht zu glauben, dass ich ihn in der Luft lassen würde._

_Wir überschlugen uns ein paar Mal, so groß war der Schwung, als wir beide vom Besen flogen, doch wir waren beide erfahrene Spieler. Weder ich, noch er flog zum ersten Mal vom Besen._

_Bloß zusammen hatten wir es bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft. _

_Ich hatte jedoch keine andere Wahl, denn er ließ mich auch nicht los, als meine Ellbogen harten Kontakt mit seinen Rippen machten, bevor er wieder über mich geschleudert wurde und ich sein Knie in die Seite bekam. Im Grunde konnten wir eigentlich nur von Glück reden, dass wir uns nicht beide den Hals brachen. Das war jedoch nebensächlich, als er auf mir zu Hocken kam. Die Knie rechts und links von meinen Hüften._

_Da war etwas in seinem Blick. Etwas Irres, Durchgeknalltes, Übermütiges. Er grinste und ich spürte, wie sich meine Lippen zu einem ebenso überdrehten Grinsen verzogen. Das war absolut lebensmüde gewesen, was wir da gerade getan hatten, doch irgendwie war das vollkommen egal._

_Wie selbstverständlich beugte er sich zu mir herunter. Seine Lippen fanden meine, meine Arme umschlangen seinen Rücken und zogen ihn an mich._

_Es war Wahnsinn. Es war Blödsinn. Es war falsch._

_Doch all das interessierte mich überhaupt nicht._

_Es war verboten. Es war verführerisch. Es war heiß._

_Es war das, was ich wollte und mir wurde endgültig klar, dass es offenbar auch das war, was er wollte._

_Über die Gründe dafür konnte ich mir später Gedanken machen. Im Moment war ich dazu nicht mehr in der Lage und hier in Hogwarts war ich sicher, egal was er vielleicht im Schilde führte._

_Seine Hände glitten in meinen Umhang, und nur einen Moment später unter mein Shirt. Ich zitterte unter seiner Berührung und in meinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen, bevor ich dann endlich aufhörte zu denken._

_Es endete, wie es enden musste und ich begriff endgültig, dass hier etwas lief, was ich nicht verstand...Das einzige Problem dabei war, dass ich es trotzdem wollte, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich ihm niemals trauen konnte. …/_

_Flashback Ende_

Und Harry wusste, dass er diesen verdammten Schnatz vor Malfoy greifen würde. In dem Moment, als Draco neben ihm erschien und er sich seiner bewusst wurde, wechselte er die Hand. Sofort machte sich der vertraute Nebel in seinem Kopf breit.

Es war egal und er drängte ihn zurück. Harry würde sich nicht von Malfoy schlagen lassen. Nie wieder.

Draco ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und begriff augenblicklich, dass aus dem kleinen Spielchen ernst geworden war. Potters zuvor entspanntes Gesicht war jetzt verbissen, seine ganze Haltung hatte sich geändert, als sei er auf einmal der Alte.

Es war ein natürlicher Reflex für ihn genau so darauf einzusteigen, wie er es gewohnt war und es war ein Schock für ihn zu begreifen, dass Potter ihm noch immer mit links auswich und seinen Vorsprung ausbaute. Der Bastard war so verdammt schnell. Eigentlich kein Wunder. Er war dürr, wie ein vertrockneter Ast.

Erneut versuchte Draco ihn einzuholen, doch er ließ es nicht zu. Er blockte seinen Weg.

„Mistkerl!", zischte Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch und änderte seine Taktik.

Ich muss jetzt zugreifen! ...Wenn er einen Angriff startet bin ich erledigt. , ging es Harry durch den Kopf, doch er war so benebelt, dass es unmöglich war.

Und er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn bei Bewusstsein hielt. Er wusste, dass Draco nicht mehr hinter ihm war. Er würde es von links versuchen. Malfoy kam immer zu erst von der linken Seite. Er war Linkshänder.

Harry war so verdammt oft gegen ihn geflogen, dass er Dracos Taktik in- und auswendig kannte. Das war ein großer Nachteil des Slytherin. Er war voraussehbar. Sicher nicht durchschaubar, aber auf seine Gewohnheiten konnte man sich verlassen und darin hatte Harry Erfahrung.

Als er Draco aus dem Augenwinkel von links unten kommen sah, erhöhte er das Tempo noch ein wenig mehr und spürte seinen Besen vibrieren, als sein Gegner ihn beinahe touchierte.

Und plötzlich war alles ein Reflex. Er war so verdammt dicht am Schnatz, dass er nur noch zugreifen konnte. Es war eine Aktion, die ihm im Blut lag, genau wie alles, was folgte. Er riss den Besen nach oben, um seinen irrationalen Speed zu reduzieren und das schickte ihn über die Kante.

Das Adrenalin mochte bis jetzt in seinem Kopf alles ausgeschalten haben, doch diese Bewegung vergab ihm sein Arm nicht mehr, denn der Druck war weg.

Hilflos verlor er die Kontrolle und rutschte vom Besen.

Draco tobte innerlich. Was hatte dieser Bastard? Er flog noch immer wie ein Irrer, schaffte es noch immer, schneller zu sein, und trat aus der Mannschaft aus. Das war eine Farce.

Er wollte endlich eine Erklärung.

Und dann sah er sich um und sah ihn fallen. Der Besen trudelte neben ihm in die Tiefe und die Höhe, die sie erreicht hatten, war genauso irre wie die Idee, in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit einen Schnatz zu fangen.

Es war für Draco eins den Besen herum zu reißen, sich dicht an den Stiel zu ducken und in den Sturzflug zu gehen. Anders hatte er keine Chance mehr. Er hatte nicht mal die Zeit, sich zu fragen, warum Potter überhaupt vom Besen fiel. Er wusste nur, dass er seinen Zauberstab brauchte und nah genug heran musste, um diesen Sturz abzufangen, denn er hatte absolut keinen Bock, letztendlich auch noch dafür verantwortlich gemacht zu werden, wenn der verdammte Bastard hier womöglich draufging.

Das war es nicht, was er wollte. Ganz bestimmt nicht.

„Wingardium Leviosa!"

Der Zauber traf Potter etwa zwanzig Fuß über dem Boden und Draco hatte keine Ahnung, ob es reichte, doch der Fall wurde massiv abgebremst.

Draco selbst ging schwungvoll zu Boden, als sein Besen aufkam.

„Scheiße, verdammte, das war knapp!", keuchte er schwer atmend und blieb einen Moment im nassen Gras liegen.

Als Harry trotz Schwebezauber auf dem Boden aufkam, war es, als lege ihn jemand sanft ab. Automatisch fixierte er den Arm vorm Körper und zog die Knie zur Brust. In seinem Kopf rauschte es, doch der unglaubliche Adrenalinausstoß nach diesem Fight, bekämpfte die betäubende Wirkung des Fluchmals und so war er nur in einem schwer eingeschränkten Zustand, als Dracos Finger sein Gesicht berührten und dann sein rechtes Handgelenk nahmen, um den Puls zu suchen.

Es war eine instinktive Reaktion, sich bewusstlos zu stellen. Alles konnte er jetzt brauchen, nur kein Verhör von Draco. Nicht hier, wo sie allein waren und ihn niemand herausholen würde, und noch immer krallten sich seine Finger um den Schnatz.

„Idiot!", fauchte Draco, als er zu der Überzeugung kam, dass Potter weggetreten war und er sich gleichzeitig fragte, wie es ihm gelungen war, den Schnatz zu erwischen, obwohl offensichtlich etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte.

Er kam jedoch nicht dazu, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

„Malfoy, du Ratte, was hast du gemacht?" Weasley kam übers Feld gestürmt, in einem solchen Tempo, dass Granger selbst rennend nicht nachkam.

Draco stand vom Boden auf und ließ Potters Handgelenk los, das gleich darauf vorsichtig von seinem besten Freund in Beschlag genommen wurde, um ebenfalls den Puls zu testen. Seine linke Augenbraue hob sich und er sah verächtlich auf den Rotschopf hinunter.

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht…seinen Hals gerettet! Du solltest ihn nicht mehr auf 'nen Besen lassen, wenn du ihn noch 'ne Weile am Leben erhalten willst!", spöttelte er, den Blick auf Weasleys blasses Gesicht geheftet.

Man könnte denken, er habe Angst um seine Liebste!

Da war es heraus. Es war ein Schock, doch genau das war es, was schon eine ganze Weile, ohne dass es ihm bewusst geworden war, durch den Kopf ging. Weasley benahm sich, als habe er Angst um seine Freundin… oder genauer gesagt seinen Lover!

Draco musste schlucken. Das war es, was seit dem Zwischenfall in VgddK in seinem System gekreist hatte. Es sah ganz so aus, als sei Potter in mehr als einem Sinne Ronald Weasleys bester Freund.

Die Erkenntnis war ein Schock, doch Draco wurde abgelenkt, als Hermione sie erreichte. Keuchend und wieder Mal mit Tränen in den Augen fiel sie neben Potter auf die Knie und ihre zitternden Finger nestelten in ihrem Umhang. Einen Moment später brachte sie eine Phiole zum Vorschein.

„Komm schon, Harry, Mund auf!" Zaghafte Finger strichen über blasse, rissige Lippen und zu Dracos Verblüffung geschah, was sie forderte, so als müsse es so sein. Potters Lippen öffneten sich.

Mit voyeuristischer Faszination sah er, wie eine blutrote Flüssigkeit zwischen seine Lippen tropfte und einen harten Kontrast zu seiner weißen Haut bildete, bevor er sich fing und zum Angriff überging.

Granger brauchte gar nicht so zu tun.

„Ach…auf einmal so besorgt? Du fragst dich wohl nicht, warum er hier ist, oder, Schlammblut?"

Es war einfacher, fies zu sein, als sich über etwas Gedanken zu machen, was ihn ungemein verstörte…Potter und Weasley, das konnte ja wohl nicht sein!

Hermiones Blick traf voller Entsetzen Dracos und Harry wollte aufstehen, doch der Neutralisationsprozess ließ ihm keine Chance. Ihm war im Moment sehr viel schwindliger als zuvor.

„Was soll das heißen, Mione?" Ron griff diesen Faden augenblicklich auf, denn Hermiones Verhalten irritierte ihn schon seit er sie im Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden hatte.

Sie sah ihn an, blass und noch ein wenig mehr zitternd.

Draco grinste höhnisch. Das gefiel ihm, so musste es sein. Richtig Zoff im goldenen Trio.

„Sag schon…Mione!", höhnte er, nur um sich augenblicklich mit Weasley konfrontiert zu sehen.

„Ich warne dich, Malfoy, sag was du zu sagen hast oder halt dein Schandmaul!" Er würde Hermione nicht diesem Bastard überlassen, selbst jetzt nicht.

Draco grinste eisig, wohl wissend, dass der Rotschopf ihm glauben würde, denn was auch immer geschah, in einer direkten Konfrontation verwendete er schon aus Prinzip nur, was er ganz sicher wusste. Das musste selbst Weasley ihm zugestehen.

Es machte ihn noch ein weniger selbstgefälliger, als es die ganze Situation eh schon tat. Potters Freunde fertig machen war seine Welt und immerhin gaben ihm die ja wenigstens die Gelegenheit dazu.

„Sie hat ihm eine geknallt, die Gute!" Die Wirkung, die das auf Ron hatte, war nur bedingt eine Überraschung für Draco. Waren die beiden tatsächlich ein Pärchen, musste ihn das explodieren lassen und genau das war es, was passierte. Ron fuhr zu Hermione herum.

Unerwartet verspürte Draco einen Stich Eifersucht.

„WAS HAST DU…?" Er war so in Rage, das er die Frage nur halb zustande brachte, doch verständlich war sie trotzdem.

Hermione war nur noch ein Häufchen Elend. Die Tränen rollten über ihre blassen Wangen und eigentlich müsste es Draco Genugtuung verschaffen, doch es war nicht so. Er war wütend.

Ron tat Hermiones Elend weh, doch der Fakt, dass sie Harry eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte, überlagerte das. Langsam aber sicher schien sie komplett auszuticken.

„Ich hab dich was gefragt!" Niemals zuvor war Rons Stimme so eisig gewesen, wenn er mit dem Mädchen sprach, von dem er mal geglaubt hatte, es zu lieben.

Hermione bekam kein Wort heraus.

Das war der Moment, als Harry sich zurück meldete. Es hatte ihn überrascht, zu begreifen, dass Draco offenbar Zeuge des Zwischenfalls zwischen ihm und Mione gewesen war. Es überraschte ihn noch mehr, als er zu dem Schluss kam, dass er wahrscheinlich deswegen hier war, doch das war Nebensache. Es sollte nicht noch schlimmer werden zwischen Ron und Mione.

„Hör auf, Ron…", krächzte er heiser, denn das Gegenmittel hatte ihm wie immer die Kehle verätzt.

Ron fühlte sich am Umhang fest gehalten. Sofort ging er wieder in die Knie. War er gerade noch der Inbegriff von Unverständnis und Verachtung gewesen, so war das augenblicklich vorbei, als er sich Harry zuwandte.

„Du bist bei dir?", fragte er besorgt und unerwartet sanft.

Draco war nun vollkommen schockiert.

„Wie sonst sieht es für dich aus?", flüsterte Harry mühsam.

„Idiot!", schon eher unbewusst strich Ron seinem Freund das zerzauste Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Draco sah Grangers Blick bei dieser Geste und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass sie dasselbe dachte wie er. Die Szene auf dem Gang bekam eine neue Bedeutung.

Das kleine Schlammblut war ins Wiesel verknallt, doch Wiesel bemutterte Potter, und der Schluss, den sie daraus zog, war der gleiche, den Draco gerade unwillig Stück für Stück immer weiter zusammenbastelte. Mehr brauchte er nicht.

Die beiden waren ein Pärchen.

Warum ließ ihn das nicht fies grinsen, sondern nur finster dreinschauen? Es war eine perfekte Gelegenheit, Potter und Weasley aufs hässlichste eins auszuwischen. Draco war nur leider erstens nicht ganz sicher, wie sein Vater das finden würde, und zweitens war da etwas, was er noch immer nicht genau definieren konnte. Es passte ihm nicht. Es regte ihn im Gegenteil ziemlich auf. Potter und Weasley – das konnte es einfach nicht geben! Potter war zu schade für Wiesel.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor war im letzten Schuljahr einer der am heißesten gehandelten Jungs in Hogwarts gewesen, neben ihm, Ray Hays und Simon Morris. Doch während Draco und die anderen mehr oder weniger von Hand zu Hand gegangen waren und ihre Beliebtheit genossen hatten, war von Potter kaum etwas zu hören gewesen. In Sachen Harry Potter war nur von einer heimlichen Affäre gemunkelt worden, ein Fakt, der Draco schon damals aufgeregt hatte, denn es war unmöglich gewesen herauszubekommen, wer diese Affäre des Schwarzhaarigen gewesen sein könnte.

Nun sah es ganz so aus, als sei es Weasley gewesen und das schockierte ihn. Er hatte erstens keinen Kerl erwartet und zweitens wäre er genau wie bei Granger nie davon ausgegangen, dass die beiden mehr als Freunde waren.

Ron half Harry auf die Beine. Er sah, dass Harry den Arm aus dem Ärmel des Umhangs gezogen hatte.

„Alles okay?"

„Geht schon!"

„Ach wie süß!" Draco spuckte abfällig ins Gras. Der Anblick, den die beiden boten, ließ ihn zu Hochform auflaufen. Seine Miene drückte aus, was er dachte. Rons blaue Augen funkelten hasserfüllt, Harrys zeigten keine Regung. „Du hast was vergessen, Potter, ich hab dir deinen Arsch gerettet und ich denke, du schuldest mir wenigstens ein nettes Dankeschön!" Die Stimme des Blonden troff vor Sarkasmus und unterdrückter Wut, doch er wurde von Harry himmelweit überboten.

„Darauf kannst du warten, bis die Hölle gefriert…Malfoy!"

Niemals zuvor hatte jemand einen solch eisigen, zynischen Ton in Harry Potters Stimme gehört…und das schockierte sogar Draco.

**tbc**


	8. Eine Kluft, so groß wie ein Ozean

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (8/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen:** Mühsam ernährt sich das Eichhörnchen. Irgendwie schaffe ich es hier einfach nicht, die Termine einzuhalten.

**Beta:** FiZi und Shirokko – wie immer big thanks an Euch.

**Big ****thanks**** für die ****reviews**** geht an: **Leni4888, heldin-delta, Gingerberry, Mitsuki-chin, lealau, garfieldsg08, Marry Hiwatari, Amunet, Alraune, LadyMariann, ObscurusCor, Soma Belenus, Cheperi und LaraLynx. Ich kann nur sagen WOW! Klasse! Macht weiter so.

an Wilder Terminator: sorry, dass ich keine Warnungen schreibe. Werde das ändern.

_** Kapitel 8 **_

**_Eine Kluft, so groß wie ein Ocean _**

Sie waren schon fast in der Eingangshalle, als Ron sich wieder fasste. Harry hatte sich nach seiner Entgegnung abgewandt und war davon gestürmt. Ron war ihm nachgehetzt, während Hermione etwas zurückgeblieben war, froh erst einmal aus dem Kreuzfeuer zu sein.

„Meine Güte, Harry… jetzt hast du ihm aber eine verpasst!", brachte Ron nun mit nicht zu verhehlender Begeisterung heraus.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Ron!" Harry wollte nur weg und blieb nicht stehen.

„Geht's dir gut?" Sein Freund ließ ihn nicht aus. Er zwang ihn, zu stoppen und starrte wieder einmal auf seinen gesenkten Kopf. Harry wusste, dass er erst Ruhe haben würde, wenn Ron sicher war, dass er okay war.

„Geht schon!", nuschelte er ohne ihn anzusehen.

Da steckt mehr dahinter! Ron fragte sich plötzlich, was sich auf dem Quidditchfeld abgespielt hatte. Er war wegen Hermione abgehauen, das stand fest und dafür würde sie noch etwas zu hören kriegen, aber jetzt wollte Ron erst mal wissen, warum es Harry vom Besen gehauen hatte.

„Mach die Hand auf, Harry!" Harry sah auf und Abwehr war in seinem Blick zu lesen. Ron brauchte nicht mehr zu sehen, was Harry nun schon die ganze Zeit mit der Rechten umschlossen hielt. Er war gegen Malfoy geflogen und hatte es offenbar trotz aller Handicaps wie immer geschafft.

Langsam aber sicher entzog er sich komplett Rons Begriffsvermögen und nun hob er auch noch die Hand, öffnete sie und ließ den Schnatz herausschwirren.

Da war eindeutig Trotz in seinen Augen. Ron stellte fest, dass ihn das irgendwie erleichterte, besser als wenn gar kein Gefühl in diesem Blick zu sehen war, doch Hermione flippte von einer Sekunde zu anderen aus, als sie begriff, was dieses kleine Zwischenspiel bedeutete.

„Du bist gegen Malfoy um den Schnatz geflogen? ...Und du hast das gewusst? ...Das war nicht das erste Mal!" Hatte sie erst sehr laut gesprochen, klang sie nun völlig fassungslos, den Blick an Ron geheftet.

Der verächtliche Ausdruck in dessen blauen Augen, zerrte ihr augenblicklich den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

„Und du… du bist ja wohl die Letzte, die hier einen Grund hat, sich aufzuregen, wenn es stimmt, was Malfoy da gesagt hat! ...Leider gibt es daran auch keine Zweifel für mich, denn der Bastard war ganz einfach zu selbstgefällig! Vielleicht könntest du mir mal erklären, was dir das Recht gibt, Harry eine zu knallen?", fauchte er sie an.

„Ich weiß verdammt noch mal, dass das falsch war!" Wie sie es schaffte, Ron gegenüber noch immer so herrisch zu klingen, wusste sie selber nicht. Es war Harry, der ihr allen Wind aus den segeln nahm.

„Schön für dich, Mione!", murmelte er mit gesenktem Kopf. Er hatte es so satt.

„Harry… ich…"

„Du musst nichts erklären… es interessiert mich absolut nicht!" Das stimmte. Er hatte alles weit von sich geschoben. Wenn sie sene Hilfe nicht wollte, dann eben nicht.

„Harry, bitte!" Hermione fühlte sich elend, richtig elend. Vorhin hatte sie sich vor Rons Reaktion gefürchtet, doch jetzt musste sie begreifen, dass Harrys Ansicht ihr sehr viel mehr bedeutete.

„Lass ihn verdammt noch mal in Ruhe!" Das war Ron und er klang nun richtig hart.

„Ich werde ja wohl das Recht haben, mich zu entschuldigen!" Mit Ron konnte sie streiten. Das ging wunderbar. Harry machte ihr Angst.

„Hast du irgendwie den Eindruck, dass Harry das interessiert?", gab Ron nun hitzig zurück

„Das ist mir egal! Ich will nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut! Es war… es war wie… wie ein Kurzschluss!"

Das war's und das wusste Harry. Wenn Hermione Ron mit Muggel kam, war die Sache gelaufen.

„Wie ein WAS?" giftete er zurück, doch Hermione kam nicht dazu zu antworten.

„Wisst ihr was? Euch beiden kann man wirklich nicht zuhören! Macht das unter euch aus, ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf euer unmögliches Benehmen!" Müde wandte Harry sich ab. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, Ron und Hermione streiten zu hören.

Beide starrten auf seinen Rücken, als er sich abwandte und davon ging. Automatisch wanderte Hermiones Blick dann zu Ron zurück und traf schockiert auf seinen.

Er geht ihm nicht nach, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als Ron sich abwandte und ohne ein weiteres Wort in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon ging.

Es war der Moment, in dem Hermione begriff, dass sie sich möglicherweise doch geirrt haben könnte, doch es half ihr nicht im Geringsten, das Chaos, das seit Tagen in ihr herrschte, unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Was bildete sich dieser verdammte Bastard eigentlich ein? Die Tür zur Plattform des Astronomieturms flog laut krachend auf und Draco stürmte hinaus. Er kochte. Er kochte so sehr, dass er am liebsten jemanden zusammenschlagen wollte, obwohl er wusste, dass Schlägereien gar nicht sein Ding waren, doch Potter traf inzwischen problemlos seine empfindlichsten Punkte und provozierte damit seine primitivsten Instinkte.

Gerade eben hatte er mit absoluter Klarheit zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass er ihm niemals das Wasser reichen können würde. Nie zuvor hatte er das so klar konstatiert. Eigentlich war es immer andersherum gewesen. Eigentlich war immer er, Draco, derjenige gewesen, der Potter mit Worten runter zog, doch das gerade… das… das war…Draco wusste nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry ihn ganz klar als seiner unwürdig klassifiziert hatte.

Er hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, für Potter wenigstens ein würdiger Gegner zu sein – bis gerade eben.

„NA UND!", versuchte er sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es bedeutungslos war, doch er schaffte es nicht.

Es war nicht bedeutungslos.

Es tat weh.

Von da an war Ruhe – und das in mehr, als einer Beziehung.

Draco gestand Potter zu, was er wollte. Er ignorierte ihn genauso, wie dieser es mit ihm tat. Wenn er der Meinung war, er sei nicht mal einen Dank wert, wenn er ihm den Hals rettete, würde er ihn das nächste Mal eben draufgehen lassen. Es war reiner Trotz, doch das interessierte Draco im Moment nicht. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, Gryffindor beim ersten Quidditchspiel der Saison in den Boden zu stampfen.

Zwischen Ron und Hermione herrschte ebenfalls Funkstille. Sie wechselten kein Wort mehr miteinander.

Mit Harry ging es Hermione nicht anders und das tat ihr besonders weh, denn er akzeptierte ihre Entschuldigung nicht. Noch immer war sie nicht wirklich sicher, was sie vom Verhältnis ihrer besten Freunde halten sollte, doch der Fakt, dass Harry sich nun vollkommen vor ihr verschlossen hatte, war inzwischen schlimmer als das Bewusstsein, Ron für immer verloren zu haben. Er hatte keine Schuld. Das war das schlimmste daran. Selbst wenn Ron und Harry ein Paar waren, hatte er doch keine Schuld, denn sie hatte ihren Freunden niemals gezeigt, was sie fühlte. Harry konnte nicht wissen, dass sie Ron lieb gewonnen hatte. Er hatte ja nicht mal begriffen, dass sie in ihn verschossen gewesen war. Er hatte ihr nur helfen wollen, obwohl er selbst genug Probleme hatte. Er hatte gesehen, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht.

Und sie hatte ihm wehgetan.

Das fraß Hermione langsam aber sicher von innen heraus auf, vor allem, weil sie ahnte, dass es nie mehr dasselbe sein würde, selbst wenn er ihr irgendwann verzieh.

Die Tatsache, dass auch Ron nicht mehr mit ihr sprach, war dabei fast das kleinere Übel. Immerhin hatte er Recht mit seinem Ärger, sogar dann, wenn man es nur von Harrys kritischem Zustand aus betrachtete.

Sirius und Pat verließen sich auf sie beide… und sie hatte kläglich versagt.

Sie hatten mit einem Desaster gerechnet, doch sie täuschten sich. Als das Spiel Gryffindor/Slytherin begann, stand Ron der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn. Wochen härtesten Trainings hatten eine Menge gebracht. Das wusste er. Seine beiden neuen Treiber waren wirklich gut und auch das Zusammenspiel der Jäger war besser als erwartet. Sorgen machte ihm Ginny, seine neue Sucherin. Nicht, dass sie es nicht konnte, doch sie hatte Angst und ihr erstes Spiel ging gegen Slytherin, genauer gesagt gegen Malfoy, die Ratte.

Er hatte Harry mit Mühe dazu überreden können, Ginny zu helfen und er hatte alle Mittel dazu benutzt. Das fieseste war die Drohung, Sirius zusagen, was sich auf dem Quidditchfeld zugetragen hatte und die hatte am Ende gezogen, doch das war ihm fast gleich gewesen. Hauptsache, Harry kam sich nicht vollkommen überflüssig vor und Ginny fand das Selbstvertrauen, das sie brauchte.

Sie flog nun einen Feuerblitz 96, genau wie Malfoy. Fred und George hatten sich das nicht nehmen lassen, nachdem Ginny Harrys Posten übernahm. Harry hatte ihr vor dem Spiel gesagt, dass sie damit die allerbesten Vorraussetzungen hatte. Sie hatte den gleichen Besen und war eine ganze Ecke leichter als Malfoy.

Ihr Nachteil war die Angewohnheit, das Spiel zu beobachten, anstatt ihren Job zu tun, doch das hatte er ihr nicht gesagt. Ron hatte sie darauf eingeschworen, wirklich nur nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob es gelingen wurde. Jetzt saß er auf dem Besen vor den Ringen, die er bewachen musste, und hoffte, dass Harry Recht behielt.

‚Er wird um jeden Preis gewinnen wollen! Und er wird sich nur auf sich selbst verlassen… Fang weg, was du kannst und sag den Jägern, dass sie um jeden Preis punkten müssen, so hoch wie möglich.'

Das war die Strategie: Punkten, Punkten und noch mal Punkten, Treffer der Slys verhindern und Malfoy davon abhalten den Schatz zu fangen. Ron wartete auf den Anpfiff. Harry war nicht auf der Tribüne. Das wusste er. Es war schwierig genug und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er ihn auch nicht hier haben. Er sollte nicht sehen, wie sehr er ihnen fehlte.

Am Ende war es ein 320 zu 300.

Malfoy hatte den Schnatz gefangen, doch Harry hatte Recht gehabt. Er hatte sich vor allem darauf verlassen. Die Jäger der Slytherins hatten zu Anfang sehr große Mühe gehabt, den Quaffel über die Mittellinie zu bringen, da hatte Gryffindor im Minutentakt gepunktet.

Nachdem Malfoy sie nach einer Auszeit runderneuert hatte, war es schwieriger geworden, doch der Vorsprung war trotzdem geblieben und sie hatten auch noch ein wenig ausbauen können. Sie mochten nicht gewonnen haben, doch sie waren noch nicht aus dem Rennen und Ron wusste, dass es das war, was zählte, als er an Harrys Zimmertür klopfte.

„Ich bin's!"

Die Tür sprang auf und Ron entdeckte Harry auf der Fensterbank, die Knie angezogen, den Kopf auf dem Arm, den er darum geschlungen hatte. Er trug keine Schuluniform und Ron konnte die Fixierung sehen.

Umständlich schloss er die Tür wieder, denn er trug ein paar Flaschen Butterbier in den Händen.

„Du hattest Recht, Harry!" Harry hob den Kopf und sah ihm entgegen. Er war noch ein wenig blasser als sonst, doch das war das einzige Zeichen seiner Nervosität.

„Wie ist's ausgegangen?"

„320 zu 300!" Er öffnete eine Flasche und reichte sie Harry.

Dieser starrte einen Moment darauf, bevor er sich entschied, sie zu nehmen. Es konnte nicht schaden, sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Er hatte schon lange keinen Alkohol mehr getrunken.

„Danke… und Gin?" Ron öffnete ein Flasche für sich selbst und nahm einen langen Zug daraus.

„Katastrophe! Sie ist jedes Mal, wenn er in ihre Nähe gekommen ist, fast vom Besen gefallen!"

„Sie hat ganz einfach Schiss! Vielleicht hättest du doch lieber den kleinen Creevy nehmen sollen!

„Glaubst du, der hätte keinen Schiss vor Malfoy?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht!"

„Wir haben nur einen, der keinen Schiss vor Malfoy hat!" Harry wandte den Kopf und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster. Erst da wurde Ron bewusst, was er gesagt hatte und er bog es ironisch ab, „Vielleicht sollte ich es versuchen!"

Ein trockenes Schnauben war zu hören. Harrys Version eines Lachens. Er wandte Ron den Blick wieder zu und zum ersten Mal heute tat es nicht so weh. Ron hatte Recht. Er hatte auch keinen Schiss vor Malfoy.

„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du mal schön auf deine Ringe aufpasst!" Ron nahm einen weiteren Schluck Butterbier, schob einen Sessel in die Nähe des Fensters und ließ sich reinfallen.

„Wo du Recht hast, hast Du Recht!" Und sie wussten beide, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm war, wie es aussah.

„Harry warte!"

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen, blieb jedoch stehen. Er spürte Rons Blick und sah ihn unmerklich den Kopf schüttelnd an. Da konnte er tun, was er wollte, Hermione würde nicht aufgeben. Es hatte keinen Sinn, immer nur vor ihr davon zu laufen und so ließ er seine Tasche fallen, schloss die Tür des Verwandlungsklassenzimmers und checkte, dass auch ja nicht wieder jemand zuhörte.

Als Hermione seinem leeren Blick begegnete, tat es furchtbar weh, doch sie musste das klären. Für ihn, damit er wenigstens verstand, wie es so weit hatte kommen können und für sich, weil sie es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Harry… ich weiß, dass du mir… dass du mir wohl nicht verzeihen kannst… und… du hast recht damit… du hast recht… aber… lass es mich wenigstens erklären!" Er lehnte sich gegen die Tür und sie wusste, dass er an ihr vorbei sah. Inzwischen liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. „Ich war… ich… ich war eifersüchtig!", brachte sie zögernd heraus, in der Hoffnung, dass er begriff, was sie damit sagen wollte.

„Du warst was?" Sie hatte Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit und sie wusste nicht, ob ihr das wirklich gefiel, denn das Unverständnis in seinem Blick drohte ihre im Moment sehr brüchige Fassung einzureißen, denn sie wollte nicht hören, was es sagte. Was dann kam, schockierte sie vollkommen, denn aus Harry brach etwas heraus, was sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Aus welchem hirnrissigen Grund solltest du auf mich eifersüchtig sein? Wäre es dir lieber, du hättest Voldemort erledigt? ...oder bist du scharf auf das verdammte Teil an meiner Schulter!" Es war eine Art eisiger Hagel verbaler, verächtlicher Ohrfeigen.

Sie konnte ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarren. Er hatte ja Malfoy schon gezeigt, wie zynisch er sein konnte, doch dass er das jetzt auch mit ihr machte, schockierte sie.Gott, wie tief musste er verletzt sein, wenn er so um sich schlug? Plötzlich begann Hermione zu ahnen, dass es nicht nur die Ohrfeige war. Da musste viel mehr dahinter stecken. Dieser Hohn! So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt, so bitter, höhnisch und voller Verachtung. Er machte ihre Aussage lächerlich. Er verhöhnte sie und sie begriff, was das bedeutete.

Harry fand nichts an sich, worauf man seiner Meinung nach eifersüchtig sein müsste. Es war so untypisch für ihn, doch das musste sie jetzt ertragen. Sie musste wieder einen Weg zu ihm finden… und dafür musste er erst Mal verstehen, was sie meinte und durfte keine verbitterten Schlüsse ziehen.

„Ich hab dich mit Ron gesehen!", rutschte es ihr heraus, vollkommen verunsichert. Anschauen konnte sie ihn nicht mehr dabei. Es war im Vergleich zu dem, was offenbar wirklich in ihm vorging trivial und eine Ahnung sagte ihr, dass Ron das wusste. Doch es musste jetzt sein. Sie brauchte Harrys Vertrauen.

Ihre letzten Worte brachten Harry erst mal wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Ron ist mein bester Freund. Es ist normal, dass man uns zusammen sieht!" Die Betonung lag besonders auf ‚bester Freund'. Es entging ihr nicht, doch sie ignorierte es.

„…in der Krankenstation…", stieß sie nun aufs peinlichste berührt hervor und das brachte ihn dann doch zum Schweigen, während Hermione haltlos weinte, denn egal wie sehr sie Harrys Vergebung wollte, es hörte nicht auf weh zu tun.

_Flashback_

_/… Miststück! _

_Ich konnte nicht anders. Es regte mich auf. So sehr ich auch versuchte, mich zu beherrschen, die Tatsache, dass er mit Blaise flirtete regte mich auf._

_Was sollte das?_

_Wieder einmal versuchte ich mir klar zu machen, dass es nichts weiter, als ein hitziges, riskantes Spielchen war, das wir miteinander trieben und ich nicht soviel darüber nachdenken durfte. Leider gelang mir das irgendwie nicht. Ich wusste, dass er gleich mit ihr aufstehen und in den Kerkern verschwinden würde. Weit außerhalb meiner Reichweite… und ich wusste, dass ich auch mit der Karte des Rumtreibers nichts anfangen können würde, denn aus irgendeinem Grund funktionierte sie nicht richtig, wenn ich versuchte, ihn darauf zu beobachten._

_Ein weiterer Grund, sich Gedanken zu machen, doch Gedanken machen konnte ich mir nicht. Ich kochte nur, und irgendwie bekam ich das düstere Gefühl, dass das Eifersucht war. Ich wollte ihn für mich, vollkommen und total_

_.Absoluter Blödsinn! Nur leider war es trotzdem so!.../_

_Flashback Ende_

Harry versuchte es, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er versuchte seine ungerechte Wut wieder zu finden, aber es war unmöglich. Sie hatte ihn und Ron in der Krankenstation gesehen. Es gab nur eine Szene, die in Sachen Eifersucht relevant war. Ron hatte ihn im Arm gehalten. Es war nichts Selbstverständliches gewesen. Das wusste Harry, doch damals hatte er das so sehr gebraucht, dass es jetzt noch wehtat.

Hermione hatte gesehen, wie Ron ihn im Arm hielt und darum war sie eifersüchtig gewesen, so eifersüchtig, dass sie seinen Trost nicht ertragen konnte.

Wie auch? Sie glaubte ja, er habe etwas mit Ron.

Ob er wollte oder nicht, wenn man es aus dem Blickwinkel sah, konnte er es verstehen, ein wenig. Wenig genug, um zu vergeben, doch Harry wusste, dass er das in dem Moment tat, aber die Bitterkeit blieb.

„Weißt du, was ich nicht verstehe! Warum muss man manchen Menschen erst wegnehmen, was sie am meisten begehren, bis sie es endlich begreifen?" Hermiones Blick schnippte hoch und sie sah ihn an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Er liebt dich so sehr… und schon so lange! Aber dich hat es nicht interessiert! Du hast ihn immer nur runter gezogen! Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr du Ron verletzt hast? Glaubst du denn nur wirklich… wenn… wenn ich eine Beziehung mit ihm hätte, dass wir dir das nicht sagen würden?"

Harry stellte fest, dass sich Abgründe in ihm auftaten.Was bedeutete diese Freundschaft wirklich, wenn so viel Misstrauen darin möglich war?

„Ich…" Es gab darauf nichts zu sagen. Es gab einfach nichts. Hermione suchte nach Worten, nach einer Erklärung, nach etwas, das ihn zwang zu verstehen. „Du warst immer so verstockt… du hast nichts gesagt… und alle haben dir eine Affäre angedichtet! Jeder hat gesagt… du hättest jemanden… und… ich wusste nichts… was… was sollte ich denken?" Es war die reine Wahrheit.

Wenn du wüsstest, Hermione! Harry war klar, dass es im Prinzip alle gewusst hatten. Es hatte nur keiner gewusst, mit wem er eine Affäre gehabt hatte.

„Und dann kannst du nicht fragen, oder?" Nicht, dass er ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, doch es wäre ihr Recht gewesen, ihr Recht im Rahmen ihrer langen Freundschaft.

„Harry!", nun flossen die Tränen unaufhörlich.

„Du konntest nicht fragen… nein… du ziehst nur deine eigenen Schlüsse! Wer hat behauptet, ich hätte was mit Ron?"

„…niemand…"

„Dann ist das rein deine Annahme gewesen, oder?"

„…ja…"

„Was ist das für eine Freundschaft, die du retten willst… eine, in der es kein Vertrauen gibt?"

„Das ist nicht wahr…"

„Aber fragen konntest du mich nicht einfach… oder?"

„Ich…"

„Was, Hermione? Nenn mir einen Grund dafür, dass du nicht genug Vertrauen in mich haben konntest, um mich nach der Wahrheit zu fragen!" Harry wusste, dass er sie mit seinen Worten quälte, doch er verstand es nicht. Er verstand nicht, warum sie ihn nicht einfach gefragt hatte.

„Ich dachte, ich liebe dich…!" Das Schluchzen schüttelte sie so sehr, das sie sich nun am Boden zusammen kauerte.

…ich liebe dich…

Das ließ Harry zurückweichen und taumeln, riss seine ganze Verteidigung nieder und ließ ihn selbst zittern. Hermiones Worte berührten Saiten, die er nicht spüren wollte, riss an Wunden, die noch immer so furchtbar wehtaten. Es trieb ihn weg von seiner Freundin, doch er konnte dem Drang nicht folgen, denn er wusste, wie weh es tat. Er wusste, wie weh es tat solche Gefühle zu haben und zu wissen, dass sie nicht erwidert wurden. Hermione litt fürchterlich unter dem, was sie angerichtet hatte.Harrys Stimme war brüchig.

„Du hast… du hast mich…!" Jetzt verstand er, um es genau zu nehmen gar nichts mehr. Warum war er es dann gewesen, der die Ohrfeige bekommen hatte?

„Oh Harry, lieber, naiver Harry! ...Du bist so ahnungslos… dass ich es einfach nicht begreifen kann. Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, was im letzten Schuljahr los war?" Hermiones Stimme war leise und gebrochen. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, denn sie verstand, was Harry ihr vorwarf. Er hatte es versucht, sie hatte nur an sich gedacht.

_Flashback_

_/… „Mione, darf ich dich was fragen?"_

„_Sicher!"Man, schon wieder war sie rosa im Gesicht. Das regte mich auf und am liebsten hätte ich es gelassen, doch Ron hatte mich gebettelt, es wenigstens zu versuchen und er war mein Freund._

„_Ähm… na ja… es…"_

„_Was ist los, Harry?" Sie strahlte mich an, wie ein Weihnachtsbaum und ich musste schlucken. Das waren die Momente, in denen ich verstand, was in Rons Kopf so vor sich ging._

„_Warum fängst du wegen jeder Lappalie Streit mit Ron an?" Das Rosa verschwand und das Strahlen auch. Sie sah mich nicht mehr an._

„_Weil er sich immer wie ein Idiot benimmt!"_

„_Das ist nicht wahr! Ich seh keinen großen Unterschied zwischen ihm und mir!"_

„_Da ist ein himmelweiter Unterschied!"_

„_Nein, das stimmt nicht! Du bist nur fies zu ihm!" Warum rutschte mir das jetzt raus. Sie würde es nicht gnädig aufnehmen, das wusste ich, doch leider war es die Wahrheit. Es war das, was ich empfand. Ron gab sich Mühe, im Unterricht, bei den Hausaufgaben und bei allem, was er sagte und tat, doch sie beachtete es gar nicht._

„_Ich bin nicht fies zu Ron!" Miones Blick funkelte empört. „Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass ich mich ihm gegenüber anders benehme! Das siehst du falsch, Harry!"_

_Was sollte ich darauf noch sagen? Ich wusste nichts._

„_Ron ist so okay, wie er ist, und er ist unser Freund! Warum kannst du ihm seine kleinen Macken nicht durchgehen lassen?"_

„_Weil er nur aus Macken besteht!" Und damit ließ sie mich stehen. …/_

_Flachback Ende_

Das, was er selbst durchgemacht hatte, reichte Harry eigentlich vollkommen. Der Rest interessiert ihn nicht, doch es sah ganz so aus, als sei es für Hermione relevant. Sie wischte sich die Nase. Inzwischen saß sie mit angezogenen Knien am Boden. Harry lehnte wieder an der Tür.

„Erkläre es mir!" Seine Stimme war hart, denn die Erinnerungen taten weh.

„Halb Hogwarts war in dich verknallt! ...Ich hab immer gedacht, für mich gäbe es nur einen Einzigen… ehrlich… aber… dann waren die Ferien vorbei und schon als ich dich am Bahnhof gesehen habe… ich dachte… das kann doch nicht sein. Das ist nicht Harry und dann hast du mich angegrinst… und ich wusste, du bist es, aber ich konnte nichts tun… es… mir hat das Herz im Hals geklopft und mir wurde heiß, wenn du mich angeschaut hast… ja und dann… dann hab ich mitgekriegt, dass ich nicht die Einzige war, der es so ging…"

DAS war ihm tatsächlich neu, aber es wunderte ihn nicht wirklich, dass es ihm entgangen war.

„Und du dachtest, das sei Grund genug, auf Ron herumzutrampeln?"

„Nein… das ist nicht fair, Harry, ich hab nicht auf Ron rumgetrampelt."

„Doch hast du!" Er klang energisch und sein Blick war störrisch. Diesen Harry kannte sie.

„Lass mich zu Ende reden, okay! Ich dachte… ich hätte einen entscheidenden Vorteil… ich war schon mit dir befreundet …und ich hab geglaubt, das würde es leichter machen… es hat nichts leichter gemacht… du hattest kein Interesse… das wurde mir bald klar… aber… da war es schon so verfahren... Ron hat mich nur noch angegiftet, du warst verstockt und hast dich zurück gezogen… und ich… ich wusste nicht, was los war… und dann… dann hab ich auch noch begriffen…"

„Was?" Meine Güte hatte sie sich da verrannt. Harry war schockiert.

„Ich hab begriffen, dass… dass mir Ron fehlte. Es fehlte mir, mich mit ihm zu streiten. Es fehlte mir, wenn er mich nicht piesackte oder veralberte… es hat mir gefehlt und da hab ich es endlich kapiert… und es war zu spät…" Sie brauchte nicht weiter zu reden.

„Und das von dir!" Soviel zu dem Thema Intelligenz, doch Harry wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sie nichts nützte, wenn es um Gefühle ging.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry!" Harry starrte auf sie hinunter. Er zweifelte nicht, an dem, was sie sagte, doch er fragte sich, ob sie sich bewusst war, wie viel Porzellan sie zerschlagen hatte.

„Sorry, Hermione, das mag schon sein, aber… hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was du angerichtet hast? ...Hast du eine Ahnung, was du Ron angetan hast?" Wieder rollten Tränen über ihre blassen Wangen und es versetzte Harry einen Stich, doch er konnte kein Mitleid für sie empfinden. Nicht im Moment!

Er wusste, was sie getan hatte. Jetzt, wo er begriffen hatte, was in ihr vorgegangen war, wusste er es. Es stimmte, dass sie nie ein gutes Haar an Ron gelassen hatte. Die beiden hatten sich immer mit Vorliebe gezofft, doch im letzten Jahr, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, es sei schlimmer geworden. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte das nur als so schlimm empfunden, weil er von Rons Gefühlen wusste, doch nun kannte er die Wahrheit. Sie hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollen, um jeden Preis.

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht… du doch nicht, Mione!" Hermione konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Er klang so ungläubig und fassungslos, dass es unerträglich war und sie schämte sich. Sie wusste, dass er ganz genau verstanden hatte. Nie war sie sich bewusst geworden, wie gemein sie eigentlich immer zu Ron gewesen war. Erst, als er ihr jetzt sagte, wie er es empfunden hatte, war ihr das klar geworden. Sie hatte nur Harry gesehen.

„Doch… ich…! Ich kann verstehen, dass du es nicht begreifen kannst… ehrlich… jetzt kann ich es verstehen. Ich kann ja selber nicht begreifen, was ich getan habe! ...Du bist nicht so! Du bist ehrlich! …Bitte, bitte verzeih mir! ...verzeih mir… ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich will euch nicht verlieren… ihr seid meine besten Freunde… ich weiß, dass ich es völlig vermasselt habe… aber bitte verzeih mir, dass ich dich so sehr enttäuscht habe!"

Enttäuscht! Das war es. Es mochte sein, dass es wehgetan hatte, doch jetzt, wo er die ganze Geschichte kannte überwog, was Hermione sagte.

Enttäuschung.

Die Enttäuschung darüber, wie wenig Vertrauen sie in ihn gehabt hatte, wie sie sich verhalten hatte, wie sehr sie Ron verletzt hatte. Enttäuschung darüber, dass ihre Freundschaft solche Risse hatte bekommen können. Ron hatte ihm mal an den Kopf geworfen, dass Mione in ihn verknallt wäre. Er hatte ihn ausgelacht und es war geklärt gewesen, denn Ron hatte damit begriffen, dass ihn das nicht interessierte, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er eh sein kleines Geheimnis kannte.

Wenn Ron das tatsächlich mitbekommen hatte, war Harry klar, warum er so sauer auf Mione war.

„Es ist nicht mehr wichtig!" Er nahm seine Tasche und ging zur Tür.

„Was?" Hermiones Verblüffung war nicht zu überhören.

„Es ist vollkommen nebensächlich, ob ich dir verzeihe oder nicht, Mione, wenn es dich beruhigt, ich hab dir verziehen, aber ich glaube… du hast ein viel größeres Problem… Ron… wird dir nicht so schnell verzeihen… denn du hast ihn zur zweiten Wahl abgestempelt… und das ist er nicht… das war er nie und das wird er niemals sein!" Als die Tür hinter Harry zufiel wusste Hermione, dass er Recht hatte.

**tbc**


	9. Halloween

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (9/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie:**?

******Unterkategorie:** Drama

******Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

******DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **An dieser Stelle ausnahmsweise mal etwas ganz anderes. Da ich davon ausgehe, dass die meisten, die diese Story lesen auch meine anderen Storys lesen, möchte ich hier mal einen kurzen Report geben um so viele Leute zu erreichen, wie möglich.

Auch wenn das jetzt vielleicht ein Schock für viele ist, ich hab in den letzten vier Monaten kaum eine Zeile geschrieben, weil ich kaum Zeit hatte. VL ist sozusagen eine Konserve (;)) die ich schon länger auf Lager liegen hatte. Darum ist es im Moment leider auch die einzige Story, die ich posten kann.

Ich gehe davon aus, dass es mit meiner Zeit in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten wieder besser wird und auch meine Hand dann wieder so mitspielt, wie ich es gern hätte (was sie im Moment entgegen aller Erwartungen leider nicht tut). Ich kann es eigentlich nur noch einmal sagen, ich werde mich auf jeden Fall bemühen, all meine Storys zu Ende zu schreiben, auch wenn man manchmal nicht weiß, was einem in die Quere kommt. Aber es wird leider trotzdem mit allen anderen Updates noch eine Weile dauern.

Ich kann Euch nur um Geduld bitten. Ich mach weiter, sobald die Zeit dazu ist und die nächste Story, die beendet wird ist der Herr der Zeit – DAS steht fest.

Und damit ggglg und ein Riesendankeschön an all meine treuen Leser und review-schreiber (und natürlich auch die e-mail schreiber, auch wenn ich leider etwas nachlässig mit dem antworten bin)

KimRay

******Beta:**FiZi und Shirokko – wie immer big thanks an Euch.

******Big thanks für die reviews gehen an:** teddy172, Alraune, heldin-delta, garfieldsg8, Party-Froop, Mitsuki-Chin, LaraLynx, Leni4888, Ina Bauer, Tyfa, Amunet, zissy, Deedochan, Veeleria Malfoy, Tiael, Gingerberry, LadyMariann, kannnichtfranzoesisch und Marry Hiwatarie. An dieser Stelle großen Baifall, Ihr seid einfach unglaublich!

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. XD.

**_ Kapitel 9 _**

**_Halloween_**

„Ron!"

Ron blieb stehen und seine Positur sagte Hermione ganz deutlich, dass er genervt war. Egal, das hatte sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Hastig beeilte sie sich, zu ihm zu kommen.

„Ich muss mit dir reden!"

„Willst du uns jetzt einzeln weich kochen?" Früher einmal war Rons Ton ihr gegenüber freundlich gewesen, egal, ob sie ihn gerade zusammengestaucht, angemeckert oder zurechtgewiesen hatte. Manchmal hatte er geschmollt, aber genervt war er erst seit letztem Jahr.

„Ich will gar niemanden weich kochen! Ich will nur mit dir reden!"

„Ich hab keinen Grund mit dir zu reden!" Er sah sie an und Hermione konnte sehen, dass er meinte, was er sagte.

„Vielleicht… vielleicht auch nicht! Bitte hör mir wenigstens zu!"

Sie mokierte sich nicht.

Das war das erste, was Ron bewusst wurde. Sonst hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt, sie würde ihn von oben herab behandeln, doch das tat sie diesmal nicht. Sie war vollkommen ruhig, fast neutral.

„Hier?" Es würde sicher nicht schaden, ihr zuzuhören.

„Was?" Ron hob die Brauen.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden… und ich will wissen, ob das gleich hier stattfinden soll! ...Brauchst du 'nen Dolmetscher?"

Herrjemine! Hermione sammelte sich. Dass er es ihr so leicht machen würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Nein… brauche ich nicht!" Das war ja glatt frech, doch sie schaffte es, ruhig zu bleiben, eine ungewohnte Erfahrung. „Ich… Komm mit!" Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Ihr Studierzimmer lag einen Stock tiefer und dort war es ruhiger, als auf dem Gang.

Ein paar Minuten später lümmelte Ron in dem Sessel neben dem Kamin und starrte ins Feuer.

„Also, was ist los! Falls du erwartest, dass ich bei Harry ein gutes Wort für dich einlege, kannst du es gleich vergessen!"

Nein, das würde er nicht tun! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Ihren Fight mit Harry konnte sie selber regeln. Sie hatte es ihnen damit eh noch schwerer gemacht, auf ihn Acht zu geben.

„Harry hat mir verziehen!"

Das war Ron neu.

„Ach… deswegen redet ihr auch wieder soviel miteinander, oder?"

Er machte es ihr schwer, ruhig zu bleiben. Ron hatte eine natürliche Gabe, sie mit links zur Weißglut zu treiben, doch sie wusste, wenn sie sich davon lenken ließ, hatten sie keine Chance, wieder einen Konsens zu finden.

„Was ist mit Harry los, Ron?" Darum ging es also. Er hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht. Bei ihrem letzten heftigen Zoff wegen der Sache auf dem Qidditchfeld hatte ihn Hermiones Verhalten irritiert. Sie hatte einen verletzlichen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht und das konnte er nicht brauchen.

Harry war dagegen ein sicheres Thema.

„Er schafft's nicht! Das ist ja wohl offensichtlich!"

Es überraschte Hermione. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass Harry hart am Limit agierte, doch dass es so schlimm war, hätte sie nicht gedacht. „Seit wann ist er so zynisch?"

„Wegen Malfoy? Der schreit doch nach Prügel!" Zumindest hatte er es bis zu diesem Crash auf dem Quidditchfeld getan. Seitdem war Ruhe, denn diese Ohrfeige von Harry, die hatte gesessen.

„Das auch… aber…", es fiel ihr schwer, das zuzugeben, doch anders verstand Ron nicht, was sie meinte. „Er hat das mit mir auch gemacht! Er schlägt um sich… wie… ich weiß es nicht… das ist nicht Harry!"

„Du schlägst doch auch um dich!" Rons Blick war ausdruckslos bei diesen Worten.

„Das ist nicht fair!"

„Aber wahr! ...Sonst noch was?" Ron stand auf und wandte sich der Tür zu.

„Ron… es tut mir leid!" Sie konnte die Tränen schon spüren, doch sie durften nicht fließen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Ron ihr zuhörte, weil er sie bedauerte. Sie wollte, dass er ihr zu hörte, weil er sie verstand.

„Was tut dir leid? Dass du Harry eine geklatscht hast? ...Dass du ihm noch ein bisschen mehr Halt weggenommen hast? Mione, ich weiß nicht, was du hast… ich hab keine Ahnung… wir zwei können nicht mehr reden, ohne uns zu streiten… aber Harry! Ihn interessiert der Rest der Welt einen feuchten Kehricht und dann… dann macht er sich um dich Sorgen… und du… du… Scheiße, man, was rede ich hier?"

Und nun weinte sie doch.

„Die Wahrheit… du sagst die Wahrheit! Du hast ja Recht!"

Ron schob die Hände tief in seine Umhangtaschen. Es würde ihn nicht interessieren. Sie wollte das nicht.

„Und was nützt uns das jetzt noch?"

„Ich will dir helfen! ...Ich will ihn nicht im Stich lassen… aber… du kannst dir sicher denken, dass er das nicht mehr zulässt! Nicht nach dieser Sache… aber Ron, ich weiß, dass du dich im Stich gelassen fühlst… du hast Recht, wenn du sagst, dass wir nur noch streiten und ich weiß, dass ihn das noch mehr aufbringt… und… und… gib mir noch 'ne Chance… ich verspreche dir, dass ich in Zukunft meine Zunge im Zaum halte…" Bitte gib mir diese Chance... bitte, Ron! ...Nur diese eine… ich werde dir beweisen, dass… dass… dass ich von uns beiden der wirkliche Dummkopf bin!

„Mione, sei mir nicht böse, aber das kannst du nicht!"

„Was kann ich nicht?" Hermione verstand kein Wort.

Ron spürte einen Kloß im Hals, einen ziemlich dicken. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so von ihr angesehen worden zu sein.

„Deine Zunge im Zaum halten!", würgte er heraus und war froh überhaupt etwas herausbekommen zu haben. Die Reaktion war niederschmetternd.

Hermione begann zu lachen. Er hatte Recht. Es erschütterte sie bis in die Grundfesten, aber Ron hatte Recht. Das war etwas, was sie nie gekonnt hatte.Und Ron stand da, als hätte ihn gerade der Blitz getroffen.

Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass sie nicht augenblicklich an die Decke ging, wenn er ihr die Meinung sagte. Das schien Ron ein brauchbarer Konsens, auch wenn ihm nicht ganz klar war, was sie bezweckte.

Das Erste was er getan hatte, als er endlich aus diesem Studierzimmer heraus gewesen war, war zu Harry zu gehen und ihn zu fragen, ob er Mione wirklich verziehen hatte. Er hatte Harry die Überraschung über dieses Frage angesehen, doch die Antwort hatte sich mit Hermiones Aussage gedeckt.

Danach hatte er sich gleich noch mehr Sorgen gemacht, denn Harry hatte ihr zwar verziehen, doch geändert hatte das nichts. Er hatte sich verschlossen, auch gegenüber Hermione und da hatte Ron begriffen, was sie meinte.

Ron bezweifelte nicht, dass sie Harry wirklich helfen wollte, doch nach diesem Ausrutscher ließ er sie nicht mehr, weil er auch zu ihr das Vertrauen verloren hatte.

Was ihn wirklich überraschte, war die Tatsache, dass es auf einmal funktionierte. Etwas musste sich geändert haben, doch er hatte leider keine Ahnung was. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass es Hermiones Ziele waren. Der Streit mit Harry hatte Hermione etwas zurückgegeben, was sie schon lange aufgegeben hatte. Harry hatte gesagt: ‚Er liebt dich so sehr!' Ob das Absicht oder Zufall war, wusste sie nicht, doch sie wusste, dass er sich anders ausgedrückt hätte, wenn sich an dem, was er sagte, etwas geändert hätte.

Das war der Strohhalm, an dem sie sich festhielt. Sie wusste, dass sie es bei Ron schon lange gründlich ruiniert hatte. Ihre einzige Chance war es, sich seine Achtung wieder zu verdienen. Es war praktisch, dass sich dieser wichtigste Wunsch mit dem zweitwichtigsten direkt im Einklang befand.

Rons Achtung würde sie sich am ehesten zurückholen, wenn sie wieder an ihren besten Freund dachte, daran, dass er ihre Hilfe brauchte, und das war dieser zweitwichtigste Wunsch. Sie wollte nicht nur, dass Harry ihr verzieh, was sie angerichtet hatte. Sie wollte, dass er wieder die Freundin in ihr sah, die sie mal gewesen war. Und sie wusste, dass das wohl von allem das Schwierigste war.

Aber erst einmal stellten sie beide fest, dass Harry das Ende ihrer ständigen Streitereien zweifellos sehr positiv aufnahm. Es hatte auch mit dem zeitweiligen Waffenstillstand zuvor geklappt, doch der Fakt, dass sich seine Freunde wieder unterhalten konnten, ohne sich anzukeifen, der tat Harry wirklich gut.

„Komm schon, Harry, du bist schön genug!"

Harry starrte in den Spiegel und bedachte Ron mit einem gemurmelten ‚Idiot'. Er sah aus, wie der Tod und er wusste, warum. Das Fluchmal hatte sich ausgebreitet. Im Moment fand er einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Nacht für Nacht lag er wach, der Unterricht stresste ihn und zum Halloweenball wollte er schon gar nicht gehen.

**_Flashback_**

_/… „Man Harry, für wen hast du dich denn so herausgeputzt!" Rons Grinsen war anzüglich, mehr als anzüglich._

„_Wenn du nicht auf der Stelle die Klappe hältst, verpass ich dir eine Ganzkörperklammer!" _

_Er besaß die Frechheit zu lachen._

_Ich hatte mich nicht herausgeputzt. Pah! Garantiert nicht! Was konnte ich dafür, dass ich schon wieder einen neuen Festumhang gebraucht hatte? _

_Wenn schon, denn schon! Nicht mein Problem, dass Ron im klassischen langen Umhang daherkam. Mir hatte der kürzere besser gefallen und das schwarze Hemd darunter passte zu meiner düsteren Stimmung, aber das würde ich Ron nicht sagen._

„_Beweg dich!", blaffte ich meinen Freund nun an._

„_Wir sind eh zu spät! Und niemand wartet auf uns!" Er hatte es natürlich nicht geschafft, Hermione zu fragen. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob das nicht eh die bessere Lösung war. Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, als habe sie irgendein Interesse an ihm._

_Zehn Minuten später saßen wir dann endlich an dem Tisch, den Seamus und Dean besetzt hatten. Meine Stimmung war nicht wirklich besser geworden. Ich weigerte mich standhaft zu ihm zu schauen, obwohl ich spüren konnte, dass er mich nicht aus den Augen ließ. Seit der Sache mit Blaise war ich entschlossen, ihn zu ignorieren, ganz egal was er dachte. Das ging mir etwas zu weit. Ich wollte keine Gefühle in unnütze Spielchen investieren._

_Er hatte inzwischen sogar die Dreistigkeit besessen, mir eine Nachricht zu schicken, doch ich hatte es ignoriert._

„_Butterbier, Harry?" Ron reichte mir unter dem Tisch eine Flasche._

„_Her damit!" Das war genau das Richtige für meine schlechte Laune. Ein Schluck genügte, um mir klar zu machen, dass es nicht das Erlaubte, sondern Schmuggelwahre von den Weasley-Zwillingen sein musste. Es war zwar das übliche Etikett auf den Flaschen, der Inhalt war aber ein anderer. Es war die alkoholhaltigere Sorte, die in den Drei Besen nur an volljährige Zauberer verkauft wurde._

„_Sei vorsichtig damit!", kam gleich darauf die Warnung von Ron und ich wusste, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig lag._

„_Werde ich schon!" _

_Er lachte. Ich glaube, er wusste ganz genau, dass das eine Lüge war._

_x x x _

„_Du weichst mir aus!"_

_Das fehlte mir gerade noch! Da wollte ich mal fünf Minuten Pause und wer tauchte auf? Er!_

„_Wieso sollte ich? ...Ich hab doch gekriegt, was ich wollte!" Lächerlich, das war noch lange nicht alles, was ich wollte, aber das musste er nicht wissen. _

_Seine Augen funkelten mich rätselhaft an. _

„_Das soll ich dir glauben?"_

„_Warum nicht?"_

„_Weil du nicht so aussiehst!"_

„_Wie sehe ich denn aus?" Ich bekam keine Antwort. Er schürzte nur die Lippen. Provokativ nahm er mir die Flasche aus der Hand, die ich mit herausgebracht hatte und nahm einen Schluck daraus. Ich ließ die Flasche dabei nicht aus den Augen und spürte ein Kribbeln im Magen._

_Ich hatte nicht vergessen, was er mit seinen Lippen alles anstellen konnte._

„_Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr Gryffys auch eure Mittel und Wege habt! Und dann auch noch mit falschem Etikett! ...Ist was, Harry?" Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche und leckte sich danach die Lippen. Etwas sagte mir ganz deutlich, dass er sich der Wirkung bewusst war._

_Er tat das mit Absicht!_

„_Was willst du?"_

„_Die Frage ist doch eher, was du willst!"_

_Ich musste schlucken. Das war ein perverses Spiel. So kannte ich ihn einfach nicht und ich begriff nicht, warum er tat, was er tat._

„_Seit wann interessiert dich, was ich will?"_

„_Seit ich begriffen habe, dass es dasselbe ist, was ich will!"_

„_Ist das dein Ernst?"_

„_Absolut!"_

_Langsam beugte er sich zu mir. Ich wusste, dass er mir Zeit gab, Zeit mich umzudrehen und zu gehen, doch ich konnte nicht. Ich starrte ihn an. Sein Blick sagte nichts und als seine Lippen meine berührten, fielen meine Augen zu. Er wusste genau das richtige Maß und das schockierte mich immer wieder._

_Waren wir auf dem Quidditchfeld regelrecht übereinander hergefallen, so war das gerade pure Verführung. Er gab gar nichts. Er lockte nur._

_Er lockte mich immer weiter und ich folgte ihm. Meine Hände glitten über seinen Körper, erst über, dann unter den Kleidern. Er setzte mir keine Grenzen, spiegelte nur, was ich tat._

„_Lass uns von hier verschwinden!", murmelte ich gegen seine willigen Lippen._

„_Wohin?", war seine einzige Entgegnung._

„_Egal, nur weg!" Und er brachte mich weg. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wohin. Ich wusste nur, was passieren würde, wenn er mich weiterhin tun ließ, was ich wollte._

_Als er dann in meinen Armen lag und schlief, fragte ich mich eigentlich nur noch, woher er so genau wusste, was er zu tun hatte, um mir auch das letzte bisschen Verstand zu rauben. Er übertraf das bisschen Erfahrung, dass ich hatte, bei weitem und ich wusste, dass er viel mehr wollte, als ich im Moment zu geben bereit war, doch ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich ihm noch widerstehen können würde. …/_

**_Flashback Ende_**

„Harry?" Ron sah, wie Harry die Hand von der Schulter nahm. Er hatte in diesem Jahr einen langen Festumhang. Nicht mehr das provozierende Teil, das er im letzten Jahr getragen hatte. Noch heute fragte sich Ron, wohin dieser Umhang verschwunden war. Harry hatte ihn nie wieder getragen.

„Alles okay?"

„Geht schon! Ich hab nur keinen Bock!"

Das war nicht zu übersehen. Er war blass. Ron hatte den Eindruck, dass es ihm schlechter ging, auch wenn er sich alle Mühe gab, es zu verbergen.

„Hör zu, Harry, ich geh zu Mione und sag, dass du nicht kommst! Okay? Leg dich hin und ruh dich aus!"

Der Gedanke war verführerisch. Das Problem war, dass er eh keine Ruhe finden würde. Er konnte schon seit Tagen kaum mehr schlafen.

„Ich schaff das schon!"

„Sicher?"

„Ganz sicher!" Da war es wieder, das müde Lächeln. Leider verblasste die Wirkung auf Ron langsam, denn er hatte den Eindruck, dass Harry es nur dazu benutzte, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Na wenn du meinst! ...Dann beweg dich endlich einen Schritt schneller!" und schon war sein Kopf aus der Badezimmertür verschwunden

Harry betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel. Der Umhang, den er trug hatte keine Ärmel und er war vollkommen geschlossen. Würde er die Fixierung so schwarz wie das Hemd machen, hatte er gute Chancen, sie den ganzen Abend tragen zu können, ohne dass es jemandem auffiel. Er brauchte keine Sekunde, um diesen Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen.

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Sie schirmten ihn ab. Sie schirmten ihn so optimal ab, dass kein einziges Mädchen die Chance bekam, ihn auch nur zu fragen, ob er tanzen würde. Er saß an der Rückseite des Tisches, flankiert von Thomas und Finnegan. Longbottom verhinderte gemeinsam mit Weasley an der Gegenseite des Tisches, dass jemand in Hörweite kam. Stand nur einer von ihnen auf, nahm Granger diesen Platz ein.

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis die Mädchen es aufgaben, Blicke in seine Richtung zu schicken. Potter würde in diesem Jahr nicht tanzen, so wie er kein Quidditch mehr spielte und ihn selbst als unwürdig empfand.

Bastard!

„Blaise!" Die Brünette strahlte ihn an.

„Ja, Draco?"

„Tu mir einen Gefallen…"

Harry dachte gerade darüber nach zu verschwinden, denn Hermione hatte ihn von seinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler entbunden, als sie ihn gesehen hatte und diesen Posten vorübergehend Ron zugeteilt. Diese Möglichkeit hatte sie sich extra bei McGonagall erbeten und Harry hatte nichts dagegen.

Er hatte den Abend bisher einigermaßen überstanden. Die Blockade, die seine Freunde zu Beginn organisiert hatten, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass niemand den Mut aufbrachte, ihn zum Tanzen aufzufordern und dafür war er dankbar. Die Fixierung, gut unter dem Umhang verborgen, tat seiner Schulter gut und jetzt musste er nur noch das Glück haben, ein wenig zu schlafen. Dann würde es schon werden.

Er entdeckte Ron mit Hermione auf der Tanzfläche und fragte sich, wer von den beiden dafür verantwortlich war. Es sah ganz nach einem weiteren Waffenstillstand aus und er schien besser zu halten, als die vorangegangenen. Vielleicht hatte Mione ja doch begriffen, was er ihr hatte sagen wollen.

Harry wusste nicht, was seine Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich auf Jessica Morris von den Hufflepuffs lenkte, doch die Art, wie sie auf Ron und Hermione zusteuerte war eindeutig. Einen Augenblick später erreichte sie die beiden, drängte sich dazwischen und spannte Hermione Ron aus.

Sie trug es mit Fassung. Weniger gefasst war Ron, das konnte Harry sehen, doch es war etwas ganz anderes, das ihn letztendlich komplett von der Szene ablenkte: Draco starrte ihn an.

Er hatte das jetzt eine ganze Weile nicht mehr getan, doch gerade eben tat er es wieder. Er hing lässig auf seinem Stuhl, ein Bein auf einem zweiten Stuhl abgestützt, Blaise schmiegte sich an seine Schulter und himmelte ihn an, während er mit einem fiesen kleinen Grinsen zu ihm herüber starrte.

Harry brauchte einen Moment, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was er davon halten sollte und dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. Er verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Butterbier, als er begriff, das Draco Malfoy offenbar die gleichen falschen Schlüsse gezogen hatte, wie Hermione.

„Harry, alles okay mit dir?" Die Genannte stand besorgt vor ihm und Harry traf ihren Blick. In seinen Augen war ein Funkeln, das Hermione schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Es war alles so lächerlich.

Harry stand auf.

„Mione, du bist in guter Gesellschaft!", meinte er leise. Himmel, warum war ihm so schwindelig?

„Harry, kann es sein, dass du zuviel getrunken hast?" Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach.

„Sieht ganz so aus! Ein perfekter Grund zu verschwinden, oder?"

„Das ist allerdings wahr! Soll… soll ich mitkommen?" Es kostete sie Überwindung, diese Frage zu stellen, denn es war noch lange nicht wieder alles okay.

Harry sah sie an und musste daran denken, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte: lieber, naiver Harry!

Diesmal war sie die Naive. Mit einem ordentlichen Rausch konnte er allemal umgehen und ohne nachzudenken, hob er die Hand, schob sie in ihren Nacken und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Ich denke ganz ehrlich, dass ich das alleine schaffe! Aber trotzdem danke!" Sie war rot wie eine Tomate, als er sie wieder los ließ.

„Du bist unmöglich, Harry!"

„Das hast du schon lange nicht mehr zu mir gesagt! ...Wir sehen uns!", und damit wandte er sich ab und ging mit überraschend sicheren Schritten über die Tanzfläche auf Ron und Jessica zu, sich vollkommen bewusst, dass Draco ihn noch immer nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Entschuldige die Störung, Jessica, du kannst ihn gleich wieder in Anspruch nehmen! ...Ich wollte dir nur das hier geben! Für heute… wenn mir Mione schon frei gibt!" Mit geschickten Fingern nahm er das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen von seinem Umhang und steckte es Ron an, bevor er ihm mit freundschaftlicher Geste auf die Schulter klopfte, ‚Gute Nacht' sagte und seinem Freund noch viel Spaß wünschte.

Erst, als die Tür der großen Halle sich hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, gab er dem heftigen Schwindelgefühl, das ihn beherrschte nach und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Das war wirklich zuviel Butterbier gewesen, aber andererseits standen die Chancen nun recht gut, dass er endlich wieder einmal richtig schlafen konnte.

Leider hatte Harry sich da jedoch getäuscht. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Den einzigen Effekt, den das Butterbier hatte, war das Schwanken des Bettes und es schwankte genug, um ihm echte Übelkeit zu verursachen.

„Shit!" Harry setzte sich auf und hielt sich den Kopf. So ein verdammter Mist! Wie viele Flaschen waren das gewesen?

Es war eine ernüchternde Erkenntnis, als er begriff, dass es gerade Mal eine gewesen war, sicher, es war wieder die spezielle Sorte von Rons Brüdern, aber trotzdem, der Effekt war niederschmetternd, denn es hieß, dass er im Moment gar nichts vertrug.

Deprimiert stand er auf, wohl wissend, dass er nicht schlafen können würde. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich angezogen hatte und einer Eingebung folgend den Umhang überwarf. Diese Nacht sah ganz danach aus, als hätte sie einen der üblichen, ziellosen Streifzüge nötig.

Es endete schließlich auf dem Astronomieturm, der heute wie leer gefegt war, denn Filch ging ausnahmsweise mal Wache am einzigen Zugang, wohl wissend, dass er damit vielen Schülern den Spaß verdarb. Für Harry war das kein Problem. Filch war schon lange kein Hindernis mehr für ihn, selbst ohne Tarnumhang. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, die Leute sahen ihn nicht einmal, wenn er direkt vor ihnen stand.

Als er die Tür zur Plattform öffnete und in die klare, kalte Nacht hinaustrat, hoffte er, sich ein wenig entspannen zu können, doch ein einziger Blick genügte ihm, um ihn zur Salzsäule erstarren zu lassen.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, ein Déjà vû zu haben, denn Draco Malfoy stand auf den Zinnen des Turms und starrte in die Tiefe. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fassen.

„Malfoy, steig da runter!" Draco fuhr zu ihm herum und bei der Art, wie er dabei schwankte, gefror Harry das Blut in den Adern. Er musste sturzbetrunken sein.

„Pot-ter!"

Er war sturzbetrunken.

Harry fixierte ihn mit kaltem Blick und konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, während hinter Draco wie aus dem Nichts silbrig glänzende Steine erschienen und sich zu einer Mauer verbanden. Es gab Situationen, da war Zauberkunst wirklich praktisch. Wälle waren Professor Flitwicks Tipp für ihn gewesen, um sich im Notfall zu schützen und er hatte ihm einen sehr effektiven Zauber dafür beigebracht. Harry hoffte nur, dass dieser Wall notfalls auch Draco vor dem Absturz bewahren konnte.

„Steig von der Brüstung, Malfoy!"

„Mach ich dir Angst… H-a-r-r-y?" Die Betonung seines Namens war eine reine Provokation, doch Harry ließ sich schon lange nicht mehr von Draco provozieren. Er musste von dieser Mauer herunter. Der Wall hinter ihm war zwar fertig, doch Harry wusste nicht, wie weit er dem Teil trauen konnte.

„Was ist? …H-a-r-r-y?" Draco grinste höhnisch. Das konnte er trotz zuviel Alkohol noch immer perfekt.

Harry überlegte nicht lange. Mit wenigen langen Schritten, war er bei Draco, schnappte ihn am Umhang und zog ihn herunter.

Er fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden.

„Hey… spinnst du?"

„Das kann man sehen wie man will!"

Draco rappelte sich in sitzende Position und starrte zu ihm hinauf.

„Komm runter!"

„Wie bitte?", doch noch ehe er eine Antwort bekam, hatte Draco seinen Umhang geschnappt und ihn zu sich auf den Boden gezerrt.

„Du sollst runter kommen!"

„Besoffener Idiot!" Zum Glück war die Fixierung da, wo sie hingehörte. Draco würde es nicht mitkriegen, so betrunken, wie er war, und sein Arm war einigermaßen sicher.

Harry versuchte wieder aufzustehen, doch das gestaltete sich schwieriger, als erwartet, denn noch immer hatte Draco seinen Umhang in eisenhartem Griff und er wusste, je mehr Draco getrunken hatte, desto rücksichtsloser wurde er.

„Lass mich los!"

„Wieso sollte ich? …Du kommst mir nämlich genau Recht!"

Das war wahrer, als Draco lieb war. Seit er wusste, dass Potter mit Jungs spielte, ging der schwarzhaarige Bastard ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf… und es regte ihn maßlos auf, dass er allem Anschein nach an Weasley verschwendet wurde. Draco war jemand, der mit allem spielte, was er kriegen konnte und Potter stand auf seiner Liste schon immer ganz weit oben.

„Mach mir nichts vor, H-a-r-r-y, wer mit Weasley spielen kann, kann auch mit mir spielen!

Harrys Blick wurde eisig.

**_Flashback_**

_/… „Ich will nicht!" Ich wollte wirklich nicht, doch es interessiert ihn nicht. Seit er das erste Mal seinen Kopf durchgesetzt hatte, ließ er sich nur selten bremsen._

„_Du willst, komm schon!"_

„_Hör auf, verdammt noch mal! Du hast zuviel getrunken!"_

„_Biiiiitteeeeee!"_

„_Nein! ...ah…verdammt!" Sein Kopf war tiefer gerutscht und mein Widerstand wurde schwächer. Er verstand es, mich zu überreden._

„_Und?", fragte er._

„_Hör auf!" Es klang nicht besonders überzeugend._

„_Wirklich, Harry?" Seine Finger glitten über meine Taille zu meinen Leisten und von da weiter._

„_Wirklich… nicht… nicht… wirklich…" Oh Shit! Dieser verdammte Bastard! „Komm her!" Mit einem Ruck sorgte ich dafür, dass er aus der Gefahrenzone verschwand und hielt ihn fest. „Küss mich!"_

_Da war es wieder, dieses seltsame Lächeln. Es funkelte in seinen Augen und spielte um seine Lippen, bevor diesmal ich ihn küsste und es so beiseite wischte. …/_

**_Flashback Ende_**

„Wie kommst du auf diese idiotische Idee?" Harry war vollkommen klar worauf es hinaus lief. Er musste ruhig bleiben.

„Wieso ist Granger eifersüchtig?" hakte Malfoy inzwischen anzüglich nach.

„Sie ist einem Irrtum aufgesessen!", entgegnete Harry kalt.

„Ist sie nicht… egal, wie du tust!" Er war sich seiner Sache absolut sicher und Harry wurde die Kehle eng, doch er zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Position bist, das einzuschätzen!"

„Glaubst du wirklich, H-a-r-r-y?", flüsterte Draco und alles andere ging viel zu schnell.

Eigentlich hätte er es wissen müssen, er kannte Draco gut genug, doch irgendwie lag ihm der Gedanke so fern, dass es ihn trotzdem überraschte. Dracos gesamtes Verhalten hatte seine Zielsetzung klar zum Ausdruck gebracht, doch Harrys Sicht auf sich selbst war eine andere als früher und darum überraschte es ihn. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Draco ihn auch jetzt wieder so sah.

Umso schlimmer war es.

Dracos linke Hand ließ seinen Umhang los, schob sich in seinen Nacken, die Rechte fasste seine Taille und mit einem kurzen Ruck lag Harry auf dem Rücken und er auf ihm.

Harrys Herz schlug ihm im Hals. Er wusste, was kommen würde. Er hatte es zu oft erlebt und er hatte keine Chance sich dagegen zu wehren. Dracos Lippen senkten sich auf seine, seine Zunge drängte sie entschlossen auseinander, drang tief in seinen Mund.

…und er küsste zurück.

Es war ein so vertrauter Reflex, dass er gar nicht daran dachte, etwas anderes zu tun, doch gleichzeitig begann es, in seiner Brust zu brennen. Es glühte so schnell, so heiß, dass der Schmerz unerträglich wurde. In seinem Kopf begann es zu schreien. Er kannte die Worte. Er hatte sie tausend Mal im Traum gehört und manchmal auch, wenn er wach war. Sie waren einer der Gründe, dass er so schlecht schlafen konnte, denn er hatte Angst davor, konnte sie nicht mehr ertragen.

„Wusste ich es doch…", hörte er Draco murmeln und riss sich zusammen.

Du weißt gar nichts! Harry zitterte, sein ganzes Wesen war erschüttert, so sehr, dass ihm schlecht davon wurde, doch anzumerken war ihm nichts. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, die er hatte. Mit aller Beherrschung, die er aufbringen konnte, sah er Draco an, den gehetzten Blick von dunklen Wimpern überschattet.

„Was soll das werden? …willst du etwa hier auf dem kalten Boden…" Der Rest blieb dahingestellt. Draco glaubte zu verstehen, was er meinte und das verblüffte ihn nun doch etwas.

Harry hatte nur eins im Sinn: Lucius Sohn musste vom Turm, in ein Zimmer, das er magisch versiegeln konnte, und er brauchte dringend einen Vergessenszauber, denn etwas sagte ihm, dass er sonst nie wieder Ruhe finden würde.

„Das ging aber einfach!", meinte Draco nun wieder sehr selbstgefällig, bevor er aufstand und Harry die Hand hinhielt.

Harry stand ohne seine Hilfe auf.

Eine Viertelstunde später, fand er sich in dem Zimmer wieder, in dem er schon vor einem Jahr um diese Zeit gewesen war und Draco kam augenblicklich zur Sache, doch diesmal hatte er sich verrechnet.

„Somnus totalus!"

Er fiel wie ein gefällter Baum aufs Bett und Harry spürte, wie sich der Knoten in seiner Brust löste.

„Obliviate!", setzte er nach und löschte damit die Erinnerungen an heute Nacht nachhaltig aus Dracos Gedächtnis. Fast wünschte er, das auch mit seinen eigenen Erinnerungen machen zu können.

Jetzt musst er sich nur noch etwas mit der Tür einfallen lassen, was er Draco für den Morgen auch ohne Worte so verklickern konnte, dass er sie aufbekam. Es war ein großer Vorteil zu wissen, wie er tickte und der erste Zauber, der dem blonden Slytherin in so einem Fall wahrscheinlich einfallen würde, war ‚Liberus'. Es gab nur einen Verschluss-Zauber, der sich damit lösen ließ.

Harry verstaute Dracos Zauberstab unter dem Kopfkissen. Er würde eine Weile brauchen, bis er ihn fand, doch das war egal. Hauptsache er kam erst wieder raus, wenn er nüchtern war.

Als Harry dann endlich wieder sicher in seinem eigenen Zimmer angekommen war, graute schon der Morgen. Er war so müde, dass ihm die Augen beinahe im Stehen zufielen. So müde, dass er keinen einzigen Schritt mehr schaffte, so müde, dass ihm die Knie einknickten und er zu Boden stürzte.

Und dann begriff er, dass der Schmerz in seiner Schulter so stark war, dass es nur eins bedeuten konnte: Er war dicht an der Grenze.

Wie er es bis zur Treppe in den Schlafsaal schaffte, um Rons Namen zu rufen, wusste er nicht mehr.

tbc


	10. Katerstimmung

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (10/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**e-mail:** KimRaygmx.de  
**  
update-info:**http/de.groups. ?

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **also hier geht es schon noch weiter. ;)

**Beta:** FiZi und Shirokko – wie immer big thanks an Euch.

**Big thanks für die reviews geht an:**

_** Kapitel 10 **_

_**Katerstimmung**_

„Scheiße Harry, was war denn das für 'ne Einlage?"

Harry blinzelte. Seamus Gesicht war so dicht vor seinem, dass er es nicht klar erkennen konnte. Erst danach wurde ihm klar, dass er keine Brille aufhatte und irgendwie fühlte er sich ziemlich komisch im Kopf.

„Wo ist Ron?"

„Das ist aber nett von dir! Wir schleppen dich hier her und du fragst nach dem Vergnügungssüchtigen!"

„Sag nicht, er ist mit Morris abgezogen!" Harry tastete nach der Brille und fand sie. Hastig schob er sie auf die Nase und sah sich um. Auch Mione war nicht zu sehen. Seamus ruckte inzwischen die Schultern.

„Schätze mal, auch er nimmt, was er kriegen kann!"

„Wahrscheinlich!" Verstehen konnte er es, doch die Gründe für Jessica Morris' Auftauchen, waren ihm leider sehr klar in Erinnerung und das machte ihm Sorgen. „Ihr habt mich hergebracht?" Hinter Seamus konnte er Neville und Dean sehen.

„Klar man! Jag uns ja nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein! Poppy hat glatt das Rotieren bekommen und uns rausgejagt!"

Das konnte Harry sich lebhaft vorstellen. Zum Glück hatte Madam Pomfrey von Li seinen Zaubertrank bekommen. Wüsste sie, dass sie ihm einen verbotenen Curis-solutus-Trank der höchsten Konzentration gab, wenn er einfach so zusammenklappte, würde sie vermutlich der Schlag treffen.

Das war der Grund für das seltsam selige, nebelige Gefühl in seinem Kopf.

Harry wusste, dass er sich so einen Ausrutscher nicht noch mal erlauben durfte, denn sonst stand der Chinese vor seiner Tür und würde ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Der Trank war das absolut letzte Mittel, um ihn ins Gleichgewicht zurück zu zwingen. Es funktionierte immer, denn er löschte all seine Sorgen und Ängste vollkommen aus und das Fluchmal hatte keinen Grund mehr, zu mucken. Das Problem war jedoch die daraus resultierende Abhängigkeit, wenn er zu oft angewendet wurde.

„Danke!"

„Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste! ...Harry, hat es einen bestimmten Grund, dass deine Pupillen so erweitert sind?" Seamus kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete ihn genauer, „Du siehst auch irgendwie abwesend aus! Ist das ansteckend?"

Harry begann zu lachen und er hatte den deutlichen Eindruck, dass das seine Freunde etwas schockierte. Es wunderte ich nicht. Er hatte lange nicht mehr gelacht.

„Harry?" Seamus runzelte die Stirn, „Soll ich Poppy holen?"

„Nein!", Harry lachte noch immer, „Das ist eine Nebenwirkung!" Seamus war augenblicklich interessiert.

„Hast du noch was von dem Zeug!" Es brachte ihm den üblichen Klaps von Dean ein und Harry lachte noch mehr.

Shit!

„Brauchst du noch was, Harry?", meinte der Schwarze nun.

„Sagt Ron, wo ich abgeblieben bin! Ansonsten brauch ich, glaube ich, nur 'ne Mütze Schlaf!" Inzwischen kicherte er nur noch, doch das war auch schon peinlich genug. Seine Freunde waren aufs höchste verwundert.

„Dann werden wir auch schauen, dass wir so was in der Art kriegen! ...Komm schon, Seamus! ...Neville?" Er schnappte Seamus wie üblich am Kragen und sah Neville an. Dieser hob grüßend die Hand, als er ihnen folgte. Harry war fast sicher, dass er tief und fest geschlafen hatte, bevor er auf der Treppe nach Ron gerufen hatte.

„Dank' euch, Jungs!", murmelte er noch einmal mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf den Lippen, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen und er zurück in den Schlaf glitt.

Shit! Das konnte unmöglich nur ein Kater sein.

Dracos Laune war ganz tief im Keller. Nicht genug damit, dass ihn die strahlende Novembersonne geweckt hatte, nein, er fand sich auch noch allein wieder, eingesperrt in seinem Lieblingszimmer. Hierher kam er nie allein, doch er war allein und er hatte nicht mal den Hauch einer Erinnerung, was letzte Nacht noch so passiert war. Selbst wenn er richtig betrunken war, erinnerte er sich normalerweise noch an Bruchstücke.

Heute war sein Kopf wie leer gefegt.

Und dann hatte es auch noch eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis er seinen Zauberstab gefunden hatte. Wer in aller Welt versteckte einen Zauberstab unter dem Kopfkissen? Das war jedenfalls der letzte Ort, an dem er ihn verstecken würde, denn er wusste, dass seine Hände normalerweise unter dem Kopfkissen steckten und das konnte richtig gefährlich sein, falls er einen Zauber auslöste. Natürlich nur wenn er nüchtern war, ansonsten lag er wie ein Stein im Bett und rührte sich nicht, doch deswegen regte es ihn trotzdem auf.

Man konnte glatt auf die Idee kommen, jemand habe ihn bewusst da versteckt, so als wisse derjenige genau, dass er dort als letztes suchen würde. Draco grauste vor der Vorstellung, dass es jemanden geben könnte, der ihn so gut kannte.

Der Türzauber bewies ihm dann zum Glück auch das Gegenteil. Den bekam er sofort mit ‚Liberus' auf. Jemand, der ihn kannte und einsperren wollte, hätte einen anderen Verschlusszauber gewählt.

Als er jetzt die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete, war seine Laune jedoch trotzdem noch immer übel, denn trotz eines magischen Katerkillers, dröhnte ihm weiterhin der Schädel, als sei eine Horde Hippogreife darüber getrampelt. Der Fakt, dass ihm Madam Pomfrey nicht augenblicklich entgegengewuselt kam, machte es nicht besser.

Draco fluchte, was das Zeug hielt. Wo trieb sich die alte Schnepfe wieder rum? Dieser Tag wurde immer besser. Er wünschte sich schlafen zu können, doch mit solchen Kopfschmerzen war das unmöglich!

Resigniert setzte er sich auf eines der Betten und beschloss auf die Schulkrankenschwester zu warten.

Der Sichtschutz, der vor einem Bett in der Nähe von Madam Pomfreys Bürotür aufgestellt war, fiel ihm erst auf, als leises Stöhnen dahinter zu hören war. Draco kam auf die Beine und fluchte erneut, als ihm giftige, kleine Schmerzpfeile durchs Hirn schossen. Die Bewegung tat ihm nicht gut, doch die Neugier war größer.

Als er dann jedoch vorsichtig um den Sichtschutz herumlugte, hätte er nicht überraschter sein können.

Es war Potter, der wieder einmal auf der Krankenstation blau machte. Gestern hatte er doch noch ganz fit ausgesehen, was man bei ihm in letzter Zeit fit nennen konnte. Wenn Draco ehrlich war, sah Potter die meiste Zeit alles andere als gesund aus.

Seit dem Quidditchintermezzo wusste er, dass er viel zu dünn war. Blass war er eh, doch die dunklen Schatten unter den Augen schienen noch intensiver geworden zu sein. Jetzt, wo er schlief, konnte er das deutlich erkennen und außerdem war nicht zu übersehen, dass er schlecht träumte. Er bewegte sich unruhig, die Arme vor der Brust fest verschränkt, das Gesicht angespannt. Unverständliche Sprachfetzen unterbrachen das verzweifelte Stöhnen und er begann den Kopf hin und her zu werfen.

Draco hob arrogant das Kinn ein wenig höher. Sollte er doch schlecht träumen. Ihn ging es nichts an. Er wandte sich ab und ging zu seinem Sitzplatz zurück, doch er blieb nicht lange da, denn Harrys Alptraum ging nicht vorbei.

Als einen Moment später der Sichtschutz umflog und Harrys Rechte zitternd neuen Halt suchte, schrak er erst mal gründlich zusammen. Seit wann flüchtete man vor seinen Träumen aus dem Bett und hatte dabei auch noch die Augen offen?

„Potter?"

„Verschwinde!", es war ein bitterböses Fauchen. „Fahr zur Hölle, du verdammter Bastard!"

Draco betrachtete ihn genauer. Er konnte nicht wirklich voll da sein. Solche Sprüche machte er nicht, doch er suchte nach dem Zauberstab. Das versetzte Draco in Aktion, denn Potters Zauberstab lag auf dem Nachttisch und er hatte nicht unbedingt das Bedürfnis, sich ein Duell mit einem nicht zurechnungsfähigen Harry Potter zu liefern.

„Keine Ahnung, was du für ein Problem hast, aber mir wäre es jetzt wirklich recht, wenn du aufwachst!" Die Ohrfeige war derb, garantiert um einiges heftiger, als die von Granger. Draco war es eine Genugtuung.

Harry riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn an, die Rechte nun wieder auf der Suche nach Halt, die Linke schützend an den Körper gepresst. Seine Wange färbte sich rosa und Draco fixierte ihn genauer. Der Anblick, den Potter bot, schockierte ihn. Seine Pupillen waren extrem erweitert und nur noch von einem schmalen Ring smaragdgrün umgeben, sein Blick vollkommen leer.

Und dann krallten sich Harry Finger in Dracos Schulter und er kippte vorn über. Es war mehr ein Reflex als Absicht, dass Draco ihn auffing.

Er nahm es mit mehr Humor, als er angesichts seines eigenen Zustandes für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Ups… na aber, was soll das denn jetzt werden? Ist das dein Ernst, H-a-r-r-y?"

Natürlich war es das nicht! Konnte es gar nicht, denn Potter war wieder einmal weggetreten.

Draco war froh, als Pomfrey endlich auftauchte, seinen lädierten Schädel wieder in Ordnung brachte und er in die Kerker, in sein gemütliches, abgedunkeltes, kuscheliges, sicheres Bett, verschwinden konnte – und über Potter, über den wollte er am liebsten gar nicht mehr nachdenken. Es war eine einmalige Erfahrung gewesen, den Helden der Zaubererwelt wieder zu Bett zu bringen und Draco hatte auf der Stelle beschlossen, sie schnellst möglich zu vergessen.

„Hi, Harry!" Ron stellte eine ziemlich schwere Tasche am Boden ab und grinste Harry an, der infolge von Li's Medizin noch immer ein wenig neben sich stand. Die beste Gelegenheit, ihm etwas Essen reinzuzwängen, denn in diesem Zustand verhielt er sich fast so wie früher.

„Hi! Wie geht's?"

„Frag mich das lieber nicht! ...Hier!" Ron holte ein Schinkensandwich aus der Tasche und Harry griff zu. Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Wirklich schade, dass er das Zeug nur im absoluten Ernstfall kriegen durfte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry unterm Kauen gerade und Ron langte nach einem Stuhl. Die Events der letzten Nacht wollte er lieber im Sitzen zum Besten geben.

„Mann, diese Morris, die ist ja der absolute Hammer!"

Harry wollte nicht daran denken, wieso Jessica, die bildhübsche kleine Schwester von Simon Morris, der Hogwarts im letzten Jahr beendet hatte, dazu veranlasst hatte, Ron zum Tanzen aufzufordern.

_Flashback_

_/… „Harry… hey Harry, hast du einen Moment Zeit?" Ich erstarrte in der Bewegung. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein._

_Es war jedoch wahr. Jessica Morris hatte Mühe zu Atem zu kommen, weil sie gerannt war, um mich einzuholen. Sie griff nach meinem Arm, um zu verhindern, dass ich ihr entwischte, und ich spürte eine Gänsehaut über meinen Rücken kriechen. Sie war eines der hübschesten Mädchen der Schule und sie lief mir nach. Das war irritierend._

„_Was… was ist denn?", brachte ich mühsam heraus._

„_Du warst gestern, nachdem wir getanzt hatten, auf einmal verschwunden!" _

_Richtig. Ich hatte mit ihr getanzt, oder besser gesagt, sie hatte mit mir getanzt, denn sie hatte mich aufgefordert und auch gleich die Führung übernommen. Tanzen war noch immer nicht meine Stärke, auch wenn ich es aufgegeben hatte, mich zu drücken. Das war der Grund, warum mir so heiß gewesen war. Ihre Absichten waren eindeutig und leider absolut unwillkommen._

„_Sorry, wahrscheinlich haben wir uns nur verpasst! ...Ich war kurz draußen!" …und hatte leider keine Gelegenheit mehr, zurückzukommen… _

„_Schade, ich hatte gehofft, wir hätten einen Punsch zusammen trinken können!" Sie hakte sich bei mir ein und dirigierte mich den Gang hinunter. Ich begriff, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte, als mich in mein Schicksal zu fügen, auch wenn es dann wohl eine ganze Menge Jungs geben würde, die mich nicht mehr leiden konnten. „Vielleicht können wird das ja beim nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende nachholen? Was hältst du davon?"_

„_Ähm… ich weiß nicht! ...Bis dahin ist ja noch ne Weile…" Das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende war vor den Weihnachtsferien._

_Schande, wie kam ich hier wieder heraus? Ich wollte mit meinen Freunden nach Hogsmeade gehen und nicht mit Jessica._

„_Lässt du es dir wenigstens mal durch den Kopf gehen?"_

_Dieser Augenaufschlag war absolut unglaublich. Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen stieg und sich ein ziemlich dämliches Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Mann oh Mann, eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, gegen so etwas immun zu sein._

_Offenbar doch nicht ganz. Vielleicht sollte ich es mir doch noch mal gründlich durch den Kopf gehen lassen, vor allem in anbetracht der gegenwärtigen Situation._

_ Blödsinn, Harry! , schalt ich mich dann selbst und in dem Moment ging er an uns vorbei. Es war wohl Instinkt, dass ich den Kopf wendete und es bemerkte. Noch immer lag dieses blöde Grinsen auf meinen Lippen und Jessica himmelte mich an._

…_und nie zuvor hatte ich seine Augen so kalt gesehen, als er meinen Blick traf…/_

_Flashback Ende_

„Was hat sie denn angestellt?", fragte Harry unsicher. Er war damals nicht mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gegangen. Er war an diesem letzten Wochenende vor Weihnachten gar nicht in Hogsmeade gewesen.

„Ähm…" Ron wechselte die Farbe.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa…"

„NEIN… spinnst du? Ich spring doch nicht mit jeder x-beliebigen ins Bett!"

Augenblicklich klinkten sich die Nachwirkungen des Curis-solutus-Trankes ein und Harry begann zu lachen. Er hätte nicht sagen können, ob es an seiner Erleichterung oder an Rons rotem Kopf lag.

„Was denn dann, man?", hakte er jetzt ungeduldig nach. Am Ende kam dann heraus, dass sie wirklich nur knapp daran vorbeigeschlittert waren und das vor allem an Rons übermäßigen Alkoholgenuss gelegen hatte.

„Wie war das mit den x-beliebigen?" Inzwischen beherrschte ihn die Frage, ob er sich vielleicht geirrt hatte und Malfoy ihn nur zufällig beobachtet hatte. Wie sonst war zu erklären, dass Jessica so weit gegangen war, Ron mit in ein abgelegenes, gemütliches Studierzimmer zu nehmen?

Da war er nämlich am Spätnachmittag nur halb bekleidet höchst verlegen mit ihr gemeinsam aufgewacht.

„…na ja… hey, sie… sie ist schon… nun ja! Und schließlich bist du letztes Jahr auch mit ihr verschwunden!"

„Ich bin was…?"

„Lavender hat es gesagt! Nachdem du mit Jessica getanzt hattest, wärt ihr gemeinsam gegangen!"

„Schön, dass ich davon auch schon erfahre!"

„Wieso?" Ron konnte nicht recht folgen.

„Weil ich nicht mit Jessica Morris gegangen bin! Kann sein, dass das in ihrem Plan stand, aber… hey… du müsstest doch wissen, dass ich nicht mit einem Mädchen verschwinden würde!"

„Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel!"

„Was?" Harry hörte sich nun ziemlich ungehalten an.

„Hast du ne Ahnung, mit wie vielen Frauen Bill im Bett war?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung und ich will es auch nicht wissen!... Gib mir noch so'n Sandwich!"

Harry langte nach Rons Tasche und der beobachtete ihn nachdenklich. Er war noch nicht wieder runter von seinem Trip. Das stand fest. So locker war er schon eine Weile nicht mehr drauf gewesen und soviel hatte er lange nicht mehr gegessen.

Warum konnte es nicht immer so sein?

„Wo steckt eigentlich Mione?", fragte er nun völlig überraschend.

„Ich glaube, die schmollt! Hab zwar keine Ahnung warum, aber sie hat heut kein Wort mit mir gesprochen! Nicht, dass das was Neues wäre!"

Es war im Moment wieder etwas Neues und das sah Harry Ron an, doch er sagte nichts dazu. Das durften sie mal brav unter sich ausmachen. Es sah ganz so aus, als habe Hermione einen neuen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein.

Es war für Harry keine Überraschung, als Ron ihn am Montagmorgen, auf dem Weg zum Unterricht erzählte, dass Jessica ihm am Sonntag eine Eule geschickt hatte, in der sie sich entschuldigte und bedauerte, dass das Ganze so außer Kontrolle geraten war. Eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass wohl auch bei ihr der Alkohol eine große Rolle gespielt hatte. Ron nahm es gelassen und betrachtete es als Abenteuer.

Harry machte es wütend.

Es tat ihm nicht gut, doch er hatte keine Chance dagegen. Die Art und Weise, wie Draco versuchte ihn zu manipulieren regte ihn auf. Alles was mit Draco zu tun hatte regte ihn auf, doch DAS fachte seine Wut an.

_Flashback_

_/… „Hallo Harry!"_

_Was hatte ich erwartet? Inzwischen hatte ich das deutliche Gefühl, dass jemand einen Ortungszauber über mich gesprochen hatte. Er fand mich immer und überall._

„_Hi!" Arme schlangen sich um meine Taille, Zähne kniffen mich nicht gerade zimperlich in den Nacken und er gab mir keine Chance zu entkommen._

_Er war sauer._

_Das konnte ich inzwischen recht gut einschätzen und ich wusste auch, warum er heute sauer war. Als er in der Mittagspause an Jessica und mir vorbeigegangen war, hatten seine Augen Funken gesprüht. Wir hatten im Anschluss VgddK und die ganze Zeit konnte ich seinen Blick im Nacken spüren. Es hatte mich überrascht, dass er so reagierte._

„_Was spielst du für Spielchen, Harry?" Ich drehte mich in seinen Armen um und sah ihn an._

„_Was spielst du für Spielchen?", fragte ich trocken zurück._

„_Ich spiele keine Spielchen!"_

„_Doch das tust du!" Geschickte Finger liebkosten meinen Nacken, eine samtige Zunge streichelte die Stelle, wo er mich zuvor gebissen hatte. _

„_Nennst du das Spielchen?", murmelte er an meinem Hals und ich musste Schlucken. Ich sollte das mit Jessica wohl wirklich mal probieren. Diese Wirkung, die er auf mich hatte, machte mir Angst, und Ablenkung wäre ernsthaft von Nöten._

„_Ich nenne es Spielchen so lange du mir nicht sagst, warum!"_

„_Das hab ich dir schon gesagt, Harry!" Seine Lippen nuckelten an meinem Ohrläppchen und schon fast im Reflex krallten sich meine Finger in seine Schultern._

„_Hör auf!", stöhnte ich leise, „Das tust du immer, wenn ich mit dir reden will!"_

„_Zwischen uns ist alles geklärt! Ich hab dir gesagt, warum ich hier bin, weil ich es will! Weil ich dich will… und weil du dasselbe willst, wie ich!"_

_Erst als er mich an der Treppe zum Gryffindortum noch einmal küsste, dass es mir beinahe wieder den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog, setzte er noch etwas nach, was mich vollkommen schockierte:_

„_Ich werde dich nicht teilen, Harry, mit niemandem! Niemals!"_

_Ich kam nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, so schnell war er danach verschwunden._

…

_Flashback Ende_

„Hey, hey, hey… langsam, mein Junge!" Remus musste in Deckung gehen, völlig außer Atem. Das war der Harry Potter, der ein Duell gegen den dunklen Lord gewonnen hatte. Remus begegnete ihm zum ersten Mal und war etwas überrumpelt.

Bei ihrem abendlichen Training, in dem es eigentlich nur um die für Harry lebenswichtigen Schilde ging, trug er stets die Fixierung. Das machte ihn von Haus aus sicherer, doch heute war er aggressiv.

„Entschuldige!" Harry ließ ebenfalls atemlos den Zauberstab sinken. Noch immer toste ein Sturm in seinem Inneren, sobald er dazu kam, über Dracos Verhalten nachzudenken. Es fiel ihm schwer, damit fertig zu werden, dass er einen arroganten, egoistischen Mistkerl geliebt hatte – und es wohl auch noch immer tat.

Remus kam aus seiner Deckung.

„Was ist los mit dir? Und versuch nicht mir auszuweichen! Ich weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt! ...Ich kann deine Wut riechen!" Er schnüffelte provozierend und bekam das müde Lächeln dafür.

Harrys Aggressivität ebbte ein wenig ab. Erschöpft setzte er sich auf einen der Tische am Rand der freigemachten Duellfläche. Er durfte nicht über seine Gefühle nachdenken. Das wusste er. Es brachte ihn erst Recht aus der Balance, noch mehr als alles andere.

„Es regt mich einfach alles im Moment ziemlich auf! Ist keine angenehme Erfahrung von sorglos und fröhlich zu ernst und genervt zurückzukehren!"

Remus setzte sich neben ihn. Er wusste, was er meinte. Wenn die Wirkung des Curis-solutus-Trankes nachließ, stürzte alles, was ihn vorher fertig gemacht hatte, erneut auf ihn ein. Er hatte ein paar Tage Frieden gehabt, sein Körper konnte sich erholen, doch die Realität konnte das nicht auslöschen. Mit etwas Glück konnte er sich nach diesen sorglosen Tagen der Realität wieder etwas besser stellen, doch die Abgründe in Harry waren zu tief, zu zerstörerisch, seine Seele viel zu sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht. Der Umschwung allein kostete ihn Kraft. Kraft, die er eigentlich fürs Leben brauchte.

Wieder einmal fragte sich Remus, was in dieser Nacht passiert war. Doch keiner sprach darüber. Harry und Dumbledore sowieso nicht, doch auch Sirius und Lucius verloren kein Wort darüber.

Als die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens dazu gekommen waren, hatte Dumbledore Harry schon ins Schloss gebracht. Sie hatten nur einen wütenden Sirius und einen am Boden zerstörten Lucius gefunden und keiner von beiden rückte mit der Sprache heraus, was passiert war – mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Unnennbare zweifelsfrei dabei getötet worden war.

Remus hatte es nicht wirklich überrascht, dass auch Harry daran beteilig gewesen war. Er traute dem Jungen eine Menge zu. Harry war kompromisslos. Wenn er zu etwas entschlossen war, tat er es, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, sein Leben zu riskieren. In seiner Seele hatte schon immer ein Feuer gebrannt, dessen Leidenschaft Remus überraschte. Er hatte es schon gespürt, als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Harry tat alles mit ganzem Herzen, kämpfen, hassen, lieben – ohne Rücksicht auf mögliche Verluste.

Mit seinem Einsatz für Sirius in diesem dritten Jahr, hatte er diese Fähigkeit auch sofort zweifelsfrei bewiesen. Einmal davon überzeugt, dass sein Pate unschuldig war, hatte es ihn nicht mehr interessiert, was er riskieren musste, um das zu beweisen. Eine beneidenswerte Fähigkeit, solange sie einen nicht in den Abgrund riss, weil man auch mit ganzer Seele starb.

In der Nacht, als der dunkle Lord vernichtet wurde, war das Feuer in Harry erloschen, vollkommen. Und inzwischen bezweifelte Remus, dass es jemals zurückkommen würde.

„Harry… was macht dir so zu schaffen?", fragte er ohne Umschweife. Es musste einen Grund geben, dass er so unausgeglichen war.

Harry hatte den Blick gesenkt und starrte den Boden an. Er würde Remus natürlich nicht sagen, was ihn fertig machte. Es wunderte ihn jedoch auch nicht, dass dieser es spürte. Seine Instinkte als Werwolf gaben ihm diese Fähigkeit. Wie ein Tier spürte er den Aufruhr in Harrys Seele.

Trotzdem dauerte es einen ganze Weile, bis der junge Gryffindor den Mut aufbrachte, ihn zu fragen, was er nun schon seit Tagen fragen wollte.

„Kannst du Snape fragen, ob er etwas hat, das mich traumlos schlafen lässt?" Er sah Remus nicht an bei dieser Frage. Es war ihm unangenehm, auf Snape zurückgreifen zu müssen.

Li war nicht in Reichweite und Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn zu Snape geschickt. Harry hoffte, dass er sich, was Snape und Remus anbetraf, nicht irrte.

Remus ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Es irritiert ihn, dass Harry ihn zu Severus schickte. Offenbar ahnte er etwas. Das war höchst interessant, doch im Moment war etwas anderes wichtiger.

„Seit wann kannst du nicht schlafen!"

„Schon von Anfang an! Normalerweise ist es mal besser, mal schlechter, aber… im Moment krieg ich einfach kein Bein auf den Boden."

Das war es, was Harry von Anfang an befürchtet hatte. Dracos ständige Gegenwart machte ihn langsam alle und seit Halloween war es noch schlimmer. Die Mischung aus Schuld, Einsamkeit und Sehnsucht fraß ihn von innen heraus auf.

„Kann es sein, dass du das Sirius nie gesagt hast?"

Das blasse Rosa von Harrys Wangen war eigentlich Antwort genug.

„Sie machen sich eh schon genug sorgen. Li weiß es. Er hatte seine ganz eigene Methode für traumlosen Schlaf zu sorgen! Keine Ahnung, wie das funktioniert! Ich hab ihm geschrieben, doch bis jetzt hab ich keine Antwort! ...Ich halt so nicht mehr lange durch, Remus!"

Da hatte er mit Sicherheit Recht. Sirius würde nicht begeistert sein.

„Li ist soviel ich weiß nach China zurückgekehrt. Vorübergehend! Ich werde mit Professor Snape reden!" Severus und Harry hatten ihre Differenzen zwar nicht begraben, doch Sev hielt sich zurück.

Er hatte auch festgestellt, dass es keine Gründe mehr gab sich über Harry zu mokieren. Auf Remus' Bemerkung, dass es die nie wirklich gegeben hatte, hatte er jedoch trotzdem nicht besonders positiv reagiert.

„Danke!", kam es ohne Zweifel erleichtert von Harry.

Remus Hand zerzauste ihm das Haar.

„Harry… dein Stolz bringt dich irgendwann um! Weißt du das?", es war eine lockere Bemerkung, doch Remus meinte, was er sagte.

„Hauptsache ich überlebe dieses eine Jahr… danach wird es schon gehen!"

Remus schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf.

„Und warum bist du nun vorhin so wütend gewesen?"

Jetzt hob er den Kopf und Remus konnte deutlich sehen, dass ihm diese Frage gar nicht gefiel. Er würde keine Antwort bekommen. Das wusste er.

Der Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf stand noch in derselben Nacht auf Harrys Tisch, mit einer Notiz von Snape, dass er zwar bei Daueranwendung keinen Schaden mache, jedoch trotzdem nicht dazu zu empfehlen sei.

Am meisten schockierte Harry der Nachtrag:

_ Geben Sie mir Bescheid, wenn Sie mehr brauchen! _

Es schien ganz so, als sei Snape gnädig gestimmt, oder Remus hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass er ihm alles anderen übel nehmen würde. Harry tippte auf das Letztere.


	11. Stürme über tiefem Wasser

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (11/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **Hat wieder einmal ein bisschen gedauert, sorry. Und ACHTUNG: dieses chap ist durchgehend ein Flashback!

**Beta:** Shirokko – wie immer big thanks. ;-)

**Big thanks für die reviews geht an: **Party-Froop, LaraLynx, Amunet, Mitsuki-Chin, heldin-delta, Alraune, garfieldsg08, Leni4888, Gingerberry, Tiael, Deedochan, Lady Mariann und Dobbernix. Ihr alle verblüfft mich immer wieder und es macht mich happy, dass Ihr so fleißig reviews schreibt. Vielen, vielen Dank!

_** Kapitel 11 **_

_**Stürme über tiefem Wasser**_

_Flashback_

_/…Ich schaffte es nicht mehr, ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. So sehr ich mir auch Mühe gab, es gelang mir nicht. Nach seinem Kommentar an der Treppe war es unmöglich. Er wollte mich nicht teilen. Mit niemandem._

_Und was war mit seinem dunklen Meister? Demjenigen, der mich töten wollte? Was sollte ich davon halten? Ich hatte ihn schon früher nicht einschätzen können, doch nun brachte er mich zu allem übel auch noch vollkommen aus der Fassung._

_Ich konnte seine Blicke spüren, so wie er wohl auch meine spürte und was ich in seinen Augen sah, war klar. Es war Verlangen. Das gleiche Verlangen, das mich beherrschte, wenn ich ihn sah._

_Das war die eine Seite, die, mit der ich nicht wirklich ein Problem hatte. Das Spiel, welches wir spielten, gefiel mir. Die andere war der Fakt, dass er offenbar eifersüchtig war. Wie sonst sollte ich deuten, was er zu mir gesagt hatte? Und obwohl ich es nicht wollte, wusste ich doch, dass sich dadurch etwas verändert hatte._

_Er hatte einen weiteren meiner Schutzschilde durchbrochen, war ein wenig tiefer unter meine Haut gedrungen, kam meiner Seele etwas näher._

_Zu Anfang hatte ich ihn mit den gleichen kalten Augen betrachtet, die ich immer für ihn gehabt hatte. Er spielte ein Spiel. Okay! Ich war nicht der Kerl, der nein sagte, wenn er verführt wurde, und von ihm verführt zu werden hatte seinen Reiz. Er sah verdammt gut aus und das war mir nicht erst durch den Kopf gegangen, seit er mich auf dem Bahnhof so seltsam angeredet hatte. Es war ganz einfach eine unbestreitbare Tatsache. Ich wäre zwar nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, ihn zu verführen, doch wenn er dieses Risiko einging, konnte ich es natürlich auch. _

_Das erste Mal hatte sich etwas verändert, als er mich im Kerker geküsst hatte._

_Das ging schon ziemlich weit. Jemanden zu provozieren, mit Worten zu locken und Versprechungen zu machen war eins, Taten folgen zu lassen, etwas ganz anderes._

_Eigentlich hatte ich ihm danach aus dem Weg gehen wollen, doch irgendwie war es unmöglich. Er schaffte es immer wieder, mir in die Quere zu kommen, und etwas sagte mir, dass er mich immer weiter gelockt hatte._

_Nach dem Quidditchfeld gab es kein Entkommen mehr für mich, wohl vor allem, weil ich zu ahnen begann, dass er halten würde, was er versprach._

_Die Eifersuchtsattacke wegen Blaise war nur ein winziges Hindernis gewesen. Für ihn kein Problem. Ich glaube er wusste, dass er mich so weit hatte, dass ich ihm auch ohne weitere Anstrengungen folgen würde._

_Und ich war ihm gefolgt und langsam aber sicher machte mir das Ganze Angst, denn trauen konnte ich ihm nicht._

_Trauen würde ich ihm niemals. _

_Er gehörte dem Unnennbaren, das hatte er schon immer klar gestellt, doch wie in aller Welt war es dann möglich, dass er mir auch nur ansatzweise Gefühle entgegen brachte? Eifersucht war ein Gefühl, wenn auch kein besonders schönes. Ich hatte es selbst verspürt, als ich ihn mit Blaise hatte flirten sehen. Es war einfach ekelhaft, doch ich war nicht dagegen angekommen. Ich wollte ihn für mich, so wie er mich für sich wollte._

_Resultierte diese Eifersucht aus seinem Besitzanspruch auf mich?_

_Ich wusste es nicht, doch es irritierte mich. Es ging mir unter die Haut und das war nicht gut._

„_Harry, hey, Harry, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken? Ich hab dich schon zweimal gerufen!" Hermione tauchte mit einem strahlenden Lächeln neben mir auf. Inzwischen fühlte ich mich dabei nicht mehr wirklich wohl. „Kommst du mit in die Bibliothek?"_

„_Nein, ich hab gleich Quidditchtraining und muss mein Zeug noch hoch bringen!"_

„_Schade!" _

_Es war ihr ernst. Das konnte ich sehen. Augenblicklich beschloss ich, das auch in Zukunft zu vermeiden. „Wir sehen uns!" _

_Sie blieb stehen und ich hastete weiter, froh eine plausible Ausrede gehabt zu haben. Im Schlafsaal wechselte ich hastig meine Klamotten. Ich war ziemlich spät dran. Als ich wenig später das Qidditchfeld erreichte, war Ron ungehalten, obwohl ich nur ein paar Minuten zu spät war._

„_Man, wo bleibst du wieder? ...Kannst du auch mal pünktlich kommen?"_

„…_ähm…" Nun ja. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich meistens zu spät kam, doch eigentlich war das egal und er hatte sich noch nie drüber aufgeregt. „…sorry…", setzte ich betreten nach._

„_Macht euch an die Arbeit! Tempo!" Der Ton sagte mir ganz klar, dass mein Freund schlechte Laune hatte._

_Eine halbe Stunde später wusste ich, dass sie sehr schlecht war._

„_Scheiße Ron, was soll das! Wenn Du mich vom Besen haben willst, musst du es sagen, dann steig ich ab." Er hetzte mich jetzt seit wir angefangen hatten mit den Klatschern, als hätte ich im Spiel gegen Slytherin nicht bewiesen, dass ich ausweichen konnte._

„_Wir spielen als nächstes gegen Ravenclaw und die sind verdammt stark!"_

„_Zuerst spielt Ravenclaw gegen Hufflepuff! Wir haben noch Zeit!"_

„_Das ist mir egal… du musst fit sein! Je eher wir anfangen, desto besser! Kevin… Seamus, nehmt ihn hart ran!" Und weg war er._

„_HEY!", doch ich hatte nicht mehr die Gelegenheit, etwas zu sagen. Seamus und Kevin taten, was Ron ihnen gesagt hatte, und nahmen mich hart ran. Sehr hart!_

_Als ich noch mal eineinhalb Stunden später unter der Dusche stand, tat mir alles weh und ich war stocksauer._

„_Sorry, Harry!" Seamus betrachtete mit verlegener Miene den Bluterguss auf meiner linken Hüfte. Es war sein Klatscher gewesen, der mich, zum Glück ziemlich weit unten, vom Besen gehauen hatte. Unsere Treiber waren in diesem Jahr wirklich gut._

„_Mach dir keine Gedanken, Seamus! Du hast nur gemacht, was er gesagt hat! Und wie du siehst, hat er ja Recht… ich brauch Training!", setzte ich höhnischer nach als beabsichtigt. _

_Seamus wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als Ron in der Tür erschien._

„_Harry… alles okay mit dir?" Ich funkelte ihn wütend an. _

„_Alles bestens, Ron, alles bestens!" Ich rauschte an ihm vorbei und beeilte mich, in meine Klamotten zu kommen._

_Ron war so verblüfft, dass er kein Wort mehr raus brachte._

_Ich hetzte gerade eine der Geheimtreppen hinauf, um ja so schnell wie möglich hinter den Vorhängen meines Bettes verschwinden zu können, als ein Arm aus einer Nische hervorschnellte und mich abfing._

„_Autsch… verdammt noch mal… muss das sein?" Ich fluchte, was das Zeug hielt. Meine lädierte Hüfte hatte unsanft Bekanntschaft mit der Wand gemacht._

„_Was ist los?" Seine Hand glitt über meine Wange und hob mein Gesicht an._

„_Seamus hat mich vom Besen geschossen!" _

_Unvermittelt begann er zu lachen. Ich klang jämmerlich, das wusste ich. _

„_Komm mit!"_

„_Hey, ich…" _

„_Halt den Mund und komm!" Er zog mich durch verwinkelte Gänge, die ich auf meiner Karte nie beachtet hatte und verlangsamte sein Tempo erst wieder, als wir auf einen breiten Korridor kamen. Augenblicklich wusste ich, wohin er mich brachte._

„_Das ist keine gute Idee!"_

„_Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass du den Mund halten sollst?"_

_Ich wollte nicht mit ihm in dieses Zimmer. Nein, ich wollte wirklich nicht. Wenn ich mit ihm allein war, bekam ich das Gefühl, ihm immer mehr zu verfallen, und das durfte ich nicht._

_Zehn Minuten später fiel mir das dann wirklich schwer. Natürlich hatte er mich genau dahin gebracht, wo ich nicht hin wollte, und natürlich hatte ich auch keine Chance gehabt, als es darum gegangen war, die gemütliche Badewanne zu benutzen, die sich im zugehörigen Bad befand._

_Die Wassertemperatur verbrühte mich fast, doch das vergaß ich schnell, als er begann meine noch immer schwer verstimmten Muskeln zu massieren. Bei dem Sturz hatte ich mir mehr als einen davon verzerrt._

„_Du bist irre!", murmelte ich, total erschlagen, als er mich zum Sitzen drängelte und erneut meinen Rücken massierte. Ich stützte mich auf den Rand der Wanne und wünschte mir ein Kissen. Wohlig warm und nun völlig entspannt war mir nach schlafen._

„_Na und? Hey… niemand hat gesagt, dass du pennen sollst!"_

„_Hm!" _

„_Harry! Augen auf!"_

„_Keine Lust!" Daraufhin glitten seine Finger über meine Seiten. Er wusste inzwischen genau, dass ich kitzlig war._

„_Nicht… hör auf!" _

„_Nicht wenn du pennst!" Diesmal kniff er mich. Ich funkelte ihn an. Er saß auf dem Rand der Wanne. Arrogant wie immer und sehr mit sich zufrieden._

_ Dir werde ich helfen! Es bedurfte keiner allzu großen Anstrengung, dass er mir voll bekleidet in der Wanne Gesellschaft leistete._

_Die Art, wie er mich ansah, würde ich wohl niemals mehr vergessen, nass wie eine gebadete Raubkatze sprühten seine Augen Funken. Er wollte gerade loslegen, als ich ihm mit einem Kuss das Wort im Munde abschnitt und begann, ihn aus den nassen Sachen zu schälen._

„_Ich denke, diesmal hältst du besser den Mund!", murmelte ich, als er schon voll und ganz meiner Meinung war. Das tat er dann auch, zumindest was die verständlichen Laute anging._

_Wir konnten wohl von Glück reden, dass wir Vertrauensschüler waren, als wir kurz vor Mitternacht durch Hogwarts schlichen, um unsere Schlafsäle zu erreichen._

„_Harry, wo warst du gestern Nacht?" Das war ein nicht unbedingt erfreulicher Weckruf._

„_Geht dich das irgendetwas an?" Ich wandte Ron, der den Vorhang meines Bettes bei Seite gezogen hatte, den Rücken zu. Die Kriegserklärung von gestern hatte ich noch nicht vergessen._

„_Hey… wir sind Freunde!"_

„_Toll, das hab ich gestern gemerkt!" Ärgerlich sprang ich aus dem Bett und hoffte, dass er keine sichtbaren Spuren hinterlassen hatte._

„_Was erwartest du von mir! Ich war sauer!"_

„_Wunderbar, Ron, echt eine gute Erklärung! Vergiss es!"_

„_HARRY!"_

„_WAS?" Es war wohl Glück, dass nur noch Ron und ich im Schlafsaal waren. Ich hatte offenbar wieder mal verpennt._

„_Was glaubst du wohl, wie ich mir vorkomme, wenn ich dich mit Mione sehe und sie dich anhimmelt!", blaffte Ron mich nun an und mir fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „Schau mich nicht so an! Ist doch so, oder?"_

_Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich begann zu lachen. _

„_Ron… ehrlich… das ist Schwachsinn! Ich hab keine Ahnung, was im Kopf von Mione vorgeht, aber du kennst mich doch! Mann, soll ich wirklich erst einen Kerl vor deinen Augen knutschen, dass du mir glaubst?" Augenblicklich war er krebsrot. „Ich hab nichts mit Mione am Hut! Glaub mir doch!" Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich in mein Gesicht. „Oder willst du doch noch einen Versuch?"Ich ging provozierend auf ihn zu, eiskalt IHN als Vorbild nehmend. Ron wich zurück._

„_Hör auf mit dem Scheiß, Harry!"_

„_Nur, wenn du aufhörst zu glauben, ich hätte Interesse an Hermione!"_

„_Okay, okay… ich glaub dir ja!" Da sprach die Panik._

„_Gut!" Ich ging sofort wieder dazu über, mich weiter anzuziehen. Bis jetzt war ich mit freiem Oberkörper durch den Schlafsaal flaniert. „Und das eine sag ich dir! Wenn du noch mal Kevin und Seamus auf mich hetzt, klau ich Seamus den Schläger und dann bist du fällig!"_

„_Ich war ärgerlich!"_

„_Ron… ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich im Moment eine ganz heftige Tendenz zu Jungs verspüre! Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich belügen, wenn es um Mione geht? Kann schon sein, dass das nicht angenehm wäre, aber glaub mir, ich wäre der Letzte, der sich hinstellt und dich belügt!"_

„_Wo warst du letzte Nacht?" _

_Ich funkelte ihn an. _

„_In einem fremden Bett! Das ist alles, was ich dir sage! Und es war nicht Miones!" Nach diesem Statement verschwand ich eilig im Bad._

_Rons Gesicht konnte ich mir ohne große Probleme vorstellen. Erst stand ihm der Mund offen, danach grinste er und er wusste genau, dass ich die Wahrheit sagte._

_Als ich fertig war, stand er in der Tür und klopfte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. _

„_Beauty care endlich beendet, Süßer?" _

_Ich warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor ich ihm eilig aus dem Schlafsaal zum Frühstück folgte. _

„_Harry, vergiss nicht, dass wir heute Nachmittag das reguläre Treffen der Vertrauensschüler haben, ja?" _

„_Vergesse ich schon nicht!", murmelte ich mit vollem Mund, denn ich hatte mir gerade den Rest Toast vom Frühstück zwischen die Zähne geschoben. Wir waren natürlich viel zu spät und Hermione hetzte uns zum Unterricht. Zaubertränke. Das hieß zwei Stunden Unterricht mit ihm, neben ihm, nach Snapes neuester nerviger Sitzordnung._

_Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich freute oder ärgerte. In Zaubertränke tat er, als kannte er mich nicht, oder verhöhnte mich._

_Und er flirtete mit Blaise._

„_Mister Potter, ob sie wohl in der Lage wären, nicht die ganze Zeit in ihren Unterlagen rumzuwühlen!" _

_Wäre ich schon, hätte ich nicht das düstere Gefühl, als fehle mir die Hälfte meiner Hausaufgaben. Mein Blick traf Hermiones. Sie saß neben Greg Goyle in der Bank neben uns. Ich konnte die Frage in ihrem Blick deutlich sehen._

‚_Was ist los?'_

_Hermione war eine Meisterin darin, von den Lippen abzulesen. ‚Meine Hausaufgaben sind weg.' Das sie verstanden hatte, war ihr anzusehen, denn sie sah plötzlich höchst besorgt aus._

_Wir hatten uns mit den Hausaufgaben auf das Brauen des heutigen Trankes vorbereiten sollen. Ich hatte sie eigentlich ziemlich gründlich erledigt, da sie jedoch irgendwie verschwunden waren, war ich nun geliefert._

_Ich sah Hermione mit ihrem Zauberstab herumhantieren. Als Snape der Klasse kurz den Rücken zudrehte, flackerte es schwach auf ihrem Platz und Goyle schrak zusammen._

_ MIST! Das hieß natürlich, dass er etwas gemerkt hatte. Das war nicht gut und an dem Blick, wie Hermione ihn ansah, konnte ich erkennen, dass sie derselben Meinung war._

„_Wenn dann alles klar ist, holen sie jetzt bitte die benötigten Zutaten aus der Vorratskammer!" Das geschah Reihenweise. Hermione saß in derselben Reihe wie ich. In der Vorratskammer sprach sie mich an._

„_Kommst du klar, Harry?", wieder strahlte sie übers ganze Gesicht dabei, doch ich spürte gleichzeitig, wie sie etwas in meine Umhangtasche schob._

„_Was…?" Was hatte sie vor? _

_Sie ließ mich nicht ausreden. _

„_Das klappt schon! Mach dir keine Gedanken!" Erst als sie begann, ihre Zutaten zusammenzusuchen, verdrückte ich mich in eine dunkle Ecke und sah nach, was sie mir in die Tasche geschoben hatte. _

_Es war eine Kopie ihrer Hausaufgabe. Ich war vollkommen schockiert._

„_Und, Potter, hat dir das Schlammblut wieder mal den Hals gerettet?", zischte es in dem Moment an meinem Ohr. _

_Das waren die Momente, in denen ich ihn hasste, wirklich hasste, abgrundtief hasste. Verachtung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, Verachtung für Hermione._

_Ich wusste nicht warum, doch ich schnappte ihn am Umhang. _

„_Ich steh zu meinen Fehlern!" Die Art, wie ich es sagte, war eine Beleidigung für ihn. Das wusste ich._

„_Nimm deine Pfoten weg!", fauchte er._

_Ich grinste anzüglich. _

„_Bist du sicher?" _

_Ein wütender Stoß seinerseits schob mich gegen das Regal in meinem Rücken und es klapperte gefährlich über unseren Köpfen. Beide erschrocken sprangen wir auseinander. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn Snape erschien in der Tür._

„_Was geht hier vor?", blaffte der Lehrer, als er begriff, dass sein Lieblingsschüler der Einzige war, der außer mir noch im Vorratsraum war._

„_Potter, der Idiot, hat das Mondsteinpulver nicht gefunden! Ich hab ihm auf die Sprünge geholfen!", schnarrte er höhnisch und betrachtete mich voller Verachtung. Snapes Blick flackerte zwischen uns hin und her. Er wusste wohl nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte._

_Er konnte IHN ganz schlecht der Lüge bezichtigen_

„_Machen Sie, dass sie auf ihre Plätze kommen… und Potter, zehn Punkte Abzug, wegen unglaublicher Dummheit!" _

_Wenn es noch etwas gebraucht hatte, um meine grenzenlose Wut weiter anzuheizen, so war es das. Ich baute in dieser Stunde so klassisch Mist, dass es für Wochen reichen würde, um Snapes lodernder Wut Nahrung zu geben. Mein Trank war gemeingefährlich und ich verwendete ihn, um meine von Hermione gekupferten Hausaufgaben zu vernichten. Dass seine dabei auch mit drauf gingen, inklusive seines Umhangs und wahrscheinlich auch der Hose, interessierte mich nicht im Geringsten._

_Ich hatte es nur noch satt. Es war normal zwischen uns. Das wusste ich, doch deswegen konnte ich es trotzdem nicht ertragen, nicht nach all dem, was zwischen uns schon passiert war._

_Er war irritiert, das konnte ich ihm ansehen, doch das war mir egal. Für mich war dieses Zwischenspiel beendet._

_Von da an ging ich ihm aus dem Weg und vermied es, allein zu sein. So ging ich auch der Gefahr aus dem Weg, von ihm gefunden zu werden. Erst war er verwundert, dann war er sauer und nach drei Tagen sorgte er dafür, dass ich mitbekam, wie er mit Blaise in einer dunklen Nische verschwand und ihr blödes Kichern nicht zu überhören war._

_Ich ignorierte es, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt war es schon die Hölle und ich wusste, dass ich mich schon viel zu tief verstrickt hatte._

„_Harry, was ist los mit dir?" _

_Das wurde wohl zu Hermiones Standartfrage, wenn wie einander begegneten. Im Moment hockte ich in der vollbesetzten Bibliothek und quälte mich mit der Strafarbeit, die mir Snape aufgebrummt hatte._

„_Nichts, Mione!" Ich konnte sehen, dass ich sie verstörte, doch ich konnte ihr nicht sagen, was mich bedrückte, auch wenn es manchmal regelrecht aus mir herausplatzen wollte._

„_Harry, hör doch bitte auf, mir etwas vorzumachen! Du hast Kummer! Warum willst du nicht mit mir reden?" Sie setzte sich neben mich und legte mir den Arm um die Schultern. Nichts, was sie nicht schon früher getan hatte, doch irgendwie störte es mich heute. Ich wusste, dass er auch in der Bibliothek war und ich wollte nicht den Anschein erwecken, als zahle ich ihm sein Verhalten mit gleicher Münze heim._

_Am liebsten wäre mir, er würde mich übersehen, so wie früher._

„_Tut mir leid, Mione, ich… ich bin okay! Das kannst du mir ruhig glauben!" Ich grinste sie schief an, in der Hoffnung, sie überzeugen zu können. Augenblicklich schenkte sie mir ein strahlendes Lächeln und ich musste Schlucken. Genau das hatte beim letzten Mal einen Streit mit Ron ins Rollen gebracht. Himmel, das Schicksal meinte es im Moment wirklich nicht gut mit mir._

„_Hey, Mione, hör auf, dich an Harry ranzumachen! Er hat schon ein Bett gefunden, in dem er sich versteckt, wenn er es für nötig hält." Ron war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht._

_Ich kickte ihm vors Schienbein. Das hätte nun wirklich nicht sein müssen. Vor allem klang er gefährlich nach Eifersucht und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass das der Eindruck war, den er hervorrufen wollte._

_Hermione sah jedenfalls vollkommen schockiert aus._

„_War nur 'n Scherz!", setzte er breit grinsend nach. „Ich pass schon auf, dass er keinen Blödsinn macht!" Ron schob sich zwischen Hermione und mich und legte nun seinerseits mir den Arm um die Schultern. „Nich wahr, Harry?"_

„_Sicher, Ron.", brachte ich heraus und hoffte, dass er blieb, wo er war. Ein Verhör von Hermione konnte ich jetzt nicht auch noch brauchen und nach diesem Statement von Ron würde es ein Verhör geben, sobald sie die Chance dazu bekam._

_Meine beiden besten Freunde machten es mir im Moment wirklich nicht unbedingt leichter._

_ Shit! _

_Drei Wochen hatte ich es bis jetzt geschafft. Ich wusste, dass Ron sich wunderte, warum ich immer mit ihm zusammen unterwegs war, wenn ich unterwegs war. Ich wusste auch, dass Hermione, sich inzwischen Gedanken machte, weil ich so schlecht gelaunt und wortkarg war und ihrem Verhör in Sachen ‚fremdes Bett' so vehement aus dem Weg ging. Und ich wusste, dass ich ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Er ließ mich nicht mehr aus den Augen, sobald er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, und ich wusste, dass er nur auf eine Chance wartete, mich zu erwischen._

_Zwei Wochen noch, dann waren Weihnachtsferien und ich hätte es geschafft, doch gerade eben gab Ron ihm leider die perfekte Gelegenheit, mich doch noch zu erwischen. Das Quidditchtraining war zu Ende und ich war der Letzte, der aus der Dusche kam. _

_Zu meiner Überraschung war Ron schon fertig. _

„_Sorry, Harry! Ich kann nicht warten! Ich hab Strafarbeit bei McGonagall, wegen der Hausaufgabe!" Ron war es in Verwandlungen ähnlich gegangen wie mir in Zaubertränke. Ein Teil seiner Hausaufgaben hatte gefehlt und es war leider nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Auch Dean, Seamus und Neville war es schon so gegangen. _

_Inzwischen wussten wir, was los war. Ein Zwergkobold hatte sich in Nevilles Schrank eingenistet und leider hatte er eine unbestreitbare Vorliebe für Pergament. Inzwischen bekam er regelmäßig unbeschriebenes und hatte dank der Tatsache, dass wir von ihm wussten, Ausgangsperre. Das winzige, hellbraune Wesen, kaum größer als eine Handspanne, war so putzig und anhänglich, dass es keiner von uns fertig brachte, es vor die Tür zu setzen. Inzwischen hieß es Jo, ernährte sich von Pergament, Haselnüssen und Äpfeln und fühlte sich in Nevilles Schrank wirklich wohl._

„_Ich bin gleich fertig!", versuchte ich Ron zum Warten zu veranlassen. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass er die Gelegenheit nutzen würde. Im Moment war er, ohne Zweifel, nur noch darauf aus. Er hatte mir schon mehrere Nachrichten geschickt, die ich ungeöffnet zurück gesandt hatte._

„_Harry… ich bin schon zu spät! Sorry, ich denke doch, dass du den Weg findest!" Er grinste. Es war nicht das erste mal, dass er sich über meine momentane Anhänglichkeit lustig machte. Er wandte sich ab und verschwand den Gang hinunter._

„_Wunderbar!", murmelte ich verstimmt. Wenn ich Pech hatte, hatte ich mich jetzt drei Wochen für umsonst zum Narren gemacht._

_Hastig begann ich, mich anzuziehen. Inzwischen hatten wir Mitte Dezember und ich wartete nur noch darauf, dass die Weihnachtsferien endlich begannen. Ich hoffte verzweifelt, dass er nach Hause fahren würde, denn sonst hatte ich ein Problem. Wieder einmal würde ich der einzige Gryffindor meines Jahrganges sein, der die Ferien hier verbrachte._

_Die Weasleys fuhren nach Rumänien, zu Sirius durfte ich auch nicht und der einzig sichere Platz für mich war nach Dumbledores Ansicht Hogwarts. Ob er wohl noch immer dieser Meinung wäre, wenn er von ihm wüsste?_

_Zehn Minuten später stapfte ich durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee und hatte wieder Hoffnung, es doch zu schaffen, ohne ihm über den Weg zu laufen. Es war inzwischen dunkel und die Schneewolken hatten sich erst mal verzogen. Millionen Sterne funkelten am samtschwarzen Himmel und gedankenverloren blieb ich stehen. Die Stille war so friedlich und das hell erleuchtete, laute Schloss so weit weg. Abrupt wandte ich mich ab um es nicht zu sehen. Ich vermisste meinen gelegentlichen Frieden._

_Auch das war seine Schuld._

_Tief durchatmend ließ ich den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und starrte in den Himmel. Ich liebte die Nacht. Sie gab mir ein Gefühl von Ruhe, Harmonie und Unbekümmertheit. Nachts war ich frei. Ich wusste nicht, warum, doch es war schon immer so gewesen, schon als Kind, bei den Dursleys. Nacht bedeutete Freiheit, denn dann schliefen sie und konnten mich nicht tyrannisieren._

_Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich so dagestanden und in den Sternenhimmel gestarrt hatte, doch als ich mich umwandte, um weiter zu gehen, sah ich ihn stehen. Nur ein paar Yards von mir entfernt, hob er sich als dunkle Silhouette im bläulichen Schnee der Nacht ab. Er war nicht zu verkennen, groß, schlank, aufrecht, ganz und gar er selbst._

_Resigniert seufzte ich leise. Er kam auf mich zu, als er sicher war, dass ich ihn bemerkt hatte und blieb dicht vor mir stehen, ohne mich zu berühren._

_Er sah mich nur an und ich konnte nicht anders, als seinen Blick zu erwidern. Mir schien es eine Ewigkeit, bis er sich wieder rührte. Zögernd nahm er mich in die Arme, schmiegte mich an sich, verschmolz unsere Silhouetten zu einer einzigen._

„_Es tut mir leid!", flüsterte er an meinem Ohr._

_Und wieder ging einer meiner Schutzwälle dabei zu Bruch. …/_

_Flashback Ende_

_**tbc**_


	12. Alte Laster und unerwartete Offerten

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (12/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie: **?**  
**

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Beta:** Shirokko und fiZi. ;-)

**Big Thanks für die reviewes geht an: **heldin-delta, Gingerberry, Amunet, Alraune, Tiale, lealau, Deedochan, Leni4888, LadyMariann

_** Kapitel 12 **_

_**Alte Laster und unerwartete Offerten**_

Draco bog den Kopf in den Nacken und streckte sich. Schneeflocken fielen auf die erhitzte Haut seines Gesichts und schmolzen zu Wasserperlen.

Er genoss es.

Wie immer hatte er beim Training das Letzte von seiner Mannschaft gefordert und sich selbst dabei nicht geschont. Seit dem Spiel Ravenclaw gegen Hufflepuff stand fest, dass es in diesem Jahr nicht Gryffindor war, um die er sich sorgen musste.

Die Ravens, mit Ray Hays als Teamcaptain und Sucher, waren so stark, wie nie zuvor und sein Team war nicht gut genug, um sie zu schlagen.

Seitdem wurde jedes Training zur Bewährungsprobe. Um Hays machte sich Draco keine Sorgen. Den würde er schlagen. Er war nicht Potter. Aber so eine Blamage wie gegen Gryffindor durften sie sich nicht erlauben. Ravenclaw würde in der gleichen Zeit wohl zweimal soviel Punkte machen und dann konnte sie auch der Schnatz nicht retten.

Darum mauerte er an der Verteidigung und hetzte die Treiber, dass ihnen Hören und Sehen verging.

Und das war der Grund, dass er im Moment so angenehm fertig war. Das Training hatte ihn ausgepowert, doch Draco wusste, dass er etwas dabei erreicht hatte und das gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl.

Erneut ließ er den Blick in den Himmel schweifen. Der Schneefall, der vor zwei Tagen eingesetzt hatte, ließ langsam nach. Die ersten Lücken waren in den Wolken zu entdecken und samtschwarze Himmelsfetzen mit funkelnden Sternen kündeten von kommender, eisiger Kälte.

Draco wandte sich ab. Nächte wie diese deprimierten ihn. Er liebte die Dunkelheit und er liebte die Nacht, doch nicht, wenn sie von Hoffnung und Frieden kündete. Nicht mehr.

Er war seit Wochen von Unrast und Missstimmung ergriffen und er wusste ganz genau, warum.

Potter tyrannisierte seine Träume, seit er ihn auf der Krankenstation im Arm gehalten und zum Bett zurück getragen hatte. Draco hatte eigentlich gedacht, wütend genug auf den Bastard zu sein, um ihn komplett aus seinem Kopf streichen zu können, doch die Erkenntnis, dass der Schwarzhaarige eine Art von Interesse mit ihm gemeinsam hatte, mit der er gar nicht gerechnet hatte, ließ das nicht zu.

Der Fakt, dass Potter wahrscheinlich ein Verhältnis mit Weasley hatte und demzufolge mit genauso hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit schwul war, hatte ihn in seinen unerbittlichen Krallen, denn das war etwas, was Draco wollte.

Sicher, er stufte sich selbst als bisexuell ein, denn er nahm mit, was er kriegen konnte – auch wenn er die Beziehung zu einem Mann wohl inzwischen vorzog – doch die Vorstellung, dass möglicherweise auch Harry Potter für ihn zu haben gewesen wäre, die hatte einen ganz speziellen Reiz. Und deswegen kam er nicht mehr davon los.

Es gab da nur eine Sache, die ihn inzwischen zur Weißglut trieb. Der verdammte Bastard ignorierte ihn noch immer absolut erfolgreich.

Dracos gute Stimmung nach dem Training verflüchtigte sich und nun fast wütend stapfte er durch den Schnee zum Schloss zurück.

Das Abendessen wartete und es würde ihn nicht viel Mühe kosten Blaise oder Ray für diese Nacht in sein Bett zu bekommen.

Der schwarzhaarige Sucher der Ravens war sein momentaner Favorit. Ray Hays selbst war es gewesen, der das Ganze inszeniert hatte und Draco fragte sich, ob er sich klar war, was er damit für ein Risiko einging. Hays konnte sich schon mal darauf gefasst machen, am Tag des Spiels Slytherin/Ravenclaw überhaupt keine Freude an seinem Besen zu haben, falls er bis dahin nicht die Lust an ihm verlor.

Das war ein Gedanke, der Dracos Stimmung wieder ein klein wenig hob und als er dann am Slytherintisch eine Nachricht an Ray auf ein Stück Pergament kritzelte, störte es ihn bei weitem nicht so, wie sonst, dass der zweite interessante Schwarzhaarige noch einen Tisch weiter, ihn wie üblich keines Blickes würdigte.

Harry atmete tief durch, als seine behandschuhte Rechte sich auf den Zinnen des Ostturms abstützte. Das war der Ort, an den er seit Halloween flüchtete.

Die Begegnung mit Draco auf dem Astronomieturm hatte ihn nachhaltig davon kuriert, Plätze aufzusuchen, die von dem Blonden ebenfalls frequentiert wurden und so kam er nun auf den Ostturm. Wohl wissend, dass da außer ihm und Draco Malfoy niemand hinkommen konnte.

Woher Draco Entsiegelungszauber für die geschlossenen Teile des Schlosses kannte, hatte er ihm nie gesagt, doch er hatte sie ihm alle verraten.

_Flashback_

_/… „Man, manchmal bist du wirklich Profi darin dich anzustellen, oder?" Sein linker Arm umschlang von hinten meine Taille, mit der rechten Hand glitt er verführerisch meinen rechten Arm hinunter, bis sie meine erreichte und mit festem Griff umfasste. „Das ist super einfach, Harry! Wie kann es sein, dass du zwar einen Patronuns heraufbeschwören kannst, aber keinen Entriegelungszauber zustande bringst? ...Recluderus supremus!", flüsterte er an meinem Ohr und ich konnte das Prickeln des Zaubers durch unsere Hände spüren._

_Der Spruch wirkte und die Verbindungstür zum Ostflügel sprang auf._

„_Und? ...Was war daran so schwierig?"_

_Nichts, wenn man mal von der Tatsache absah, dass ich selten zu gebrauchen war, wenn er sich so an mich schmiegte._

_Er zog mich noch ein wenig fester an sich._

„_Wenn ich es mir genau überlege… ist das hier schon ein wenig irritierend!" Seine Hüften drängten sich fest an mich und ich stellte fest, dass ich nicht der Einzige war, der mit seiner Erregung zu tun hatte._

_ Schön, dass du das auch schon merkst, dachte ich und grinste. Wir hatten uns wegen des Trainings die letzten beiden Tage nicht treffen können und es hatte den Anschein, als fehle ihm das genau wie mir._

„_Willst du hier noch lange rum stehen, oder willst du die Lektion noch mal wiederholen?" stichelte ich und wurde prompt wieder einmal gebissen. _

„_Ich erkläre es dir gern noch einmal… dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!"_

_ Idiot! „Gut, dann befehle ich dir, mich jetzt auf der Stelle ins Bett zu bringen!" Das war ein Fehler! _

„_Levitas!", zischte es neben meinem Ohr und einen Moment später fühlte ich mich vom Boden gehoben._

„_Spinnst du?" Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein Tonfall gefährlich nah an ein panisches Kreischen heran kam. Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und ich konnte ihn grinsen sehen._

„_Du willst ins Bett, ich bring dich ins Bett!" _

„_Du bist unmöglich!"_

„_Du hast es so gewollt!"_

„_Duuu…" Ich hatte keine Chance, mich zu befreien. Der Levitas-Zauber hatte mir meine ganze Schwungmasse genommen._

„_Hör auf zu zappeln!", knurrte er._

„_Was sonst?"_

„_Sonst passiert das hier!" Einen Moment lang dachte ich, er würde mich absetzten, doch nein, er änderte nur meine Position und so schlangen sich einen Moment später meine Beine Halt suchend um seine Hüften und meine Hände krallten sich in seine Schultern, bevor er mich gegen die Wand schob und ungestüm küsste, ohne mich auch nur in Reichweite des festen Bodens kommen zu lassen._

„_Ich glaube, so gefällt mir das besser!", hörte ich ihn murmeln. Ich biss ihn ärgerlich in die Unterlippe, denn es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihm so vollkommen ausgeliefert war und ich wusste nicht recht, was ich damit anfangen sollte._

_Er lachte nur und begann mich von meiner Kleidung zu befreien, mitten auf dem Gang, obwohl es nur einen Recluderus supremus gebraucht hätte, um die Tür neben uns zu öffnen und in ein bequemes Bett zu fallen…_

…

_Flashback Ende_

Der Recluderus supremus war es, der Harry im Ostflügel alle Türen öffnete, auch die zum Turm.

Normalerweise müsste er es als Risiko einstufen, sich hier herumzutreiben, er wusste jedoch ganz genau, dass Draco hier nur einen ganz bestimmten Raum nutzte und darum hatte er keine Hemmungen sich auf den Ostturm zurück zuziehen.

Der blonde Slytherin tauchte hier nur mit seinen jeweiligen Favoriten auf, um sich ungestört austoben zu können.

Harry hatte es eine Zeit lang auf der Karte des Rumtreibers beobachtet, als eine Art selbstquälerische Manie, auch wenn er nur Vermutungen anstellen konnte.

Noch immer war Draco nur ein verschwommener Fleck auf der Karte, doch wenn dieser Fleck im Ostflügel auftauchte und nicht allein war, wusste er, was Fakt ist.

Der momentane Favorit war Ray Hays. Seit Harry das wusste schaute er nicht mehr nach, wann er da war und wann nicht.

Er verscheuchte diese Gedanken. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich über Draco den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Dessen Standpunkt war klar. Das hatte er mehr als deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht. Und für ihn war es nur Quälerei.

Müde schloss er die Augen. Es war wieder eine dieser Nächte, die er ohne den Trank von Snape durchstehen musste. Es ängstigte ihn, dass das inzwischen solche Formen annahm, doch jede Nacht, die er träumte verschlechterte den Zustand seines Fluchmals und er sehnte die Ferien herbei.

Manchmal, so wie heute, war er sogar versucht, Snapes Rat in den Wind zu schlagen und den Trank trotzdem zu nehmen. Er war so müde.

Die Schule stresste ihn, die Schmerzen machten ihn alle und seine Freunde gingen ihm mit ihrer übersteigerten Fürsorge auf die Nerven, vor allem, seit sie wieder gemeinsam gegen ihn Front machten.

Die Tatsache, dass Ron und Hermione auf einmal wieder miteinander auskamen, war jedoch trotzdem eine Erleichterung für Harry. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Mione es so einfach schaffen würde, mit Ron ihren Frieden zu machen und eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass sie ihn dafür als Ausrede benutzt hatte.

Doch im Grunde war es gleich. Das Einzige was zählte, war die Aussicht, dass die beiden es doch noch schafften, sich zusammenzuraufen. Harry wünschte sich für Ron nichts so sehr, als dass er endlich sein Ziel erreichte und den Mut aufbrachte, Mione seine Liebe zu gestehen.

Sein Freund hatte es verdient, nach all dem, was er durch hatte und Hermione tat gut daran, auszubügeln, was sie angerichtet hatte.

Das müde Lächeln schlich sich in Harrys Gesicht.

In ihn war sie verknallt gewesen.

Noch immer konnte er das nicht recht fassen. Und Ron hatte es auch noch eher begriffen, als er selbst. Manchmal war er wohl wirklich naiv.

Das hatte er ja inzwischen hinreichend bewiesen.

„Merlin, Potter, hast du mich erschreckt!"

Das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Harry fuhr herum und fragte sich, wer ihn hier oben erwischen konnte. Die Stimme gehörte nicht zu Draco.

Es war Ray Hays, der in der Tür zur Plattform aufgetaucht war.

Wie üblich hatte Harry es nicht für nötig gehalten, die Türen zu schließen. Schließlich war der Osttrakt für die Schüler verschlossen.

Heute war jedoch noch jemand außer ihm hier unterwegs. Die Schlüsse, die Harry daraus ziehen konnte, machten seine Miene noch ein wenig kälter.

Und es sah so aus, als brauche Ray eine Pause. Harry verdrängte das Stechen in seiner Brust und es kostete ihn enorme Mühe.

Ray sprach inzwischen unbekümmert weiter, ohne zu bemerken, dass Harry seine Anwesenheit nicht besonders begeistert aufnahm.

„Hast du die Tür hier rauf aufgemacht? ...Ich habe es schon ein paar Mal versucht, doch sonst war immer zu! Es ist unmöglich hier irgendwo hin zu kommen, um ungestört eine zu Rauchen!"

Aaaah ja! Das war es also. Wenn Draco etwas abgrundtief hasste, dann war es der Geruch von kaltem Rauch!

„Wie kommst du hier rein? Ich dachte nur… äh… vergiss es! ...Willst du eine?" Ray hielt ihm die Schachtel mit den Zigaretten hin.

Harry starrte das Päckchen an.

Er hatte in seinen letzten Ferien bei den Dursleys fast täglich eine Schachtel geraucht, doch zurück in Hogwarts hatte er sich eine Standpauke von Hermione eingehandelt und war außerdem wenig später mit dem Nikotingegner etwas weiter unten im Ostflügel aneinander geraten.

Das waren jedoch heute keine triftigen Gründe mehr. Ihn ritt ohne Zweifel der Teufel, als er zugriff, doch wen interessierte das noch? Und der Gedanke an eine Zigarette war plötzlich sehr verführerisch.

Ray gab ihm Feuer und grinste, als er Harry einen tiefen Zug nehmen sah.

„Ich seh schon, du machst das nicht aus purer Höflichkeit!"

„Alte Gewohnheit!" Er verspürte das vertraute, leicht seltsame Gefühl im Kopf, als das Nikotin zu wirken begann. Es war lange her und Harry nahm einen weiteren Zug, während er spürte, dass Ray ihn beobachtete.

Er erwartete scheinbar unbequeme Fragen.

Harry kannte die Antworten schon, doch das musste Ray Hays nicht wissen und so meinte er nebenbei:

„Du treibst dich also öfter im Ostflügel rum

„Ab und zu… es…nun, es ist relativ lehrersicher!"

Erwartung erfüllt. Der Ravenclaw sah nervös überall hin, nur nicht zu Harry.

Hm… dank Malfoys Cleverness, ging es dem durch den Kopf, bevor er sagte:

„Das ist allerdings wahr!" Hays schien es im Gegenzug gar nicht zu wundern, dass er hier war. Offenbar war jeder in diesem Schloss überzeugt, dass er machen konnte, was er wollte.

Wenn das der Fall wäre, wäre er gar nicht erst nach Hogwarts gekommen.

„Harry… kann ich dich was fragen?" Harry hatte keine Zweifel, was Ray Hays ihn frage wollte. Vermutlich dasselbe, was ihn alle fragen wollten.

„Kommt drauf an, was!", meinte er emotionslos.

„Warum spielst du nicht mehr?" Das überraschte Harry nun doch. Offenbar überschätzte er die Prioritäten seiner Mitschüler, oder Hays war ganz einfach nicht so sensationssüchtig, wie die meisten anderen.

„Weil ich nicht mehr spielen kann!", meinte er, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Darf ich fragen, warum?" Ray ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen. Er hatte ihn immer bewundert, für sein Talent, für seinen Mut, für alles, was er geleistet hatte. Harrys Veränderung war für ihn genauso wenig verständlich, wie für den Rest der Schule.

Im vorigen Jahr hatte er gehofft, ihn mal irgendwie zu einem Date bewegen zu können, doch alle hatten nur von seiner heimlichen Affäre gemunkelt, von der niemand wusste, wer es war.

Harry sah jedoch nicht mehr so aus, als habe er noch eine Affäre. Sonst wäre er jetzt sicher nicht allein hier oben.

„Ich hab persönliche Gründe für meinen Rücktritt aus der Mannschaft!" Harry nahm noch einen Zug von der Zigarette und schnippte sie dann über die Zinnen.

Er würde sich einen anderen Platz suchen und beim nächsten Mal die Türen wieder verriegeln, wenn er hier her kam. Gesellschaft war nicht das, was er wollte.

Ray ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Harry richtete sich auf. Er hatte keine Lust noch mehr Zeit mit Dracos momentanem Spielzeug verbringen. Sonst kam er möglicherweise noch auf dumme Gedanken.

„Es ist ziemlich kalt heute Nacht. Ich denke, ich verzieh mich lieber wieder!" Das war jedoch offenbar nicht das, was Ray Hays wollte.

„Willst du noch eine?" Erneut hielt er ihm die Schachtel Zigaretten hin und diesmal trafen sich ihre Blicke. Etwas war im Blick des schwarzhaarigen Ravenclaw, das Harry enorm irritierte.

Er kam gerade von Draco Malfoy um die berühmte Zigarette danach zu rauchen und doch sah er so aus, als hätte er nichts gegen ein weiteres Techtelmechtel.

Himmel noch mal, er hatte nicht mal damit gerechnet, dass sich auch der Sucher von Ravenclaw auf Affären mit Jungs einließ und nun bekam er eine ganz eindeutige Offerte.

_Flashback _

_/… „Ob du mir wohl irgendwann mal verrätst, wie ich diesen Blick zu deuten haben?" Ich sah Ron an, der grinsend neben mir auf der Bank hing und mich offenbar nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte._

_Ansonsten hätte er nicht mitbekommen, dass ich Ray nicht aus den Augen ließ._

_Chos Nachfolger war gut und er sah noch besser aus, als die frühere Ravenclaw-Sucherin. Nicht, dass mich das im Moment sonderlich interessierte. Ich hatte, was ich wollte, doch kucken war nicht verboten._

„_Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du das wirklich wissen willst!"_

_Ron lachte fies. _

„_Harry, Harry, Harry… du bist mir einer! Du willst aber jetzt nicht behaupten, dass…?" Ich unterbrach ihn, wohl wissend, worauf er hinaus wollte und es musste wirklich nicht sein, dass Ron hier irgendwas über mögliche, sexuelle Vorlieben von Ray Hays herumposaunte._

„_Keine Ahnung! ...Ganz ehrlich! Das wäre echt fies, falls es so wäre! Denk nur an die Enttäuschung!" Daraufhin grinste er breit._

„_Welche Enttäuschung?", kam es nun von links, Ron saß rechts von mir, Hermione links._

„_Ach… keine bestimmte… nur… na ja… gebrochene Herzen und so!", stotterte ich nervös. Bis jetzt war ich ihren Verhören erfolgreich entkommen._

„_Welches ist das Bett, in dem du dich versteckst?" Hermiones Miene war grimmig. Sie versuchte gnadenlos hinter diese Sache zu kommen. Mir klappte die Kinnlade herunter, bei ihrem abrupten Themenwechsel. Ich konnte Dean und Neville die Ohren spitzen sehen und wurde rot._

_Offenbar war mein Liebesleben von großem öffentlichem Interesse._

„_D… d… das geht… dich… äh… nix an!" Dean begann lauthals zu lachen._

„_Wer wird denn so verlegen sein, Harry? Wir wollen alle wissen, mit wem du dich triffst! Du kommst auffällig oft, auffällig spät ins Bett!"_

„_Lasst ihn in Ruhe!" Ron schob mir den Arm um die Schulter und zog mich ein wenig näher zu sich!_

„_Du bist nicht sein Beschützer!", blaffte Hermione unwillig, während Dean weiter lachte und Neville grinste._

„_Doch bin ich, nicht wahr, Harry?" Lieber einen Rothaarigen Beschützer, als einen haselnussbraun gelockten Inquisitor, dem man nicht weiter trauen konnte, als ich ohne Brille sehen konnte. _

_Ich ging bei Ron in Deckung und nickte nur, woraufhin Dean bald vor Lachen von der Bank fiel und Hermiones Miene richtig düster wurde._

„_Ihr seid Idioten, alle beide!", maulte sie und wandte sich ab. Einen Moment später war das Spiel vorbei, denn Ray hatte den Schnatz erwischt und Hermione rauschte davon._

_Als Ron und ich erst eine ganze Weile später folgten, trafen wir sie mit Ray auf dem Weg zum Schloss. Rons Gesicht wurde grimmig, meins ein wenig verstimmt und Ray grinste mich an._

„_Hallo, Harry!"_

„_Hi, Ray! Gratuliere zum Sieg! Aber glaub nicht, dass du gegen mich eine Chance hast!"_

„_Das werden wir sehen!"_

„_Werden wir ganz bestimmt! Viel Spaß beim Feiern! Bist du eingeladen, Mione?"_

„_Ja, bin ich!", kam es schnippisch zurück. Man oh man, Mione kämpfte offenbar wirklich mit den Hormonen._

„_Ihr seid auch eingeladen, Harry!", rief Ray mir und Ron nach, denn wir waren weiter gegangen._

„_Mal sehen!", gab ich zurück._

„_Vergiss es, Harry!", fauchte Ron und ich stellte fest, dass ich seiner Meinung war._

…

_Flashback Ende_

Harry fragte sich plötzlich, ob das damals möglicherweise eine Fehlentscheidung gewesen war. Vielleicht wäre sonst manches anders gelaufen.

Und nun stand Ray Hays vor ihm, mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, das mehr preisgab, als nötig war, und versuchte ihn vom Gehen abzuhalten.

Ein Jahr zuvor hätte ihn das sicher einiges überdenken lassen – oder auch nicht.

Harry wog unbewusst das für und wider ab und fragte sich augenblicklich, ob er vielleicht wirklich den Verstand verlor.

Er akzeptierte auch die nächste Zigarette, ließ sich Feuer geben und nahm einen tiefen Zug, während er sich nebenbei schon fragte, wo er die nächste herbekam.

Mit dem ersten Zug war er zweifelsfrei in sein altes Laster zurück verfallen. Er fühlte sich gut dabei. Wen interessierte schon noch, ob er rauchte oder nicht?

Ray machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Harry behielt ihn im Auge.

„Warum bist du hier so allein, Harry! Wenn du doch weißt, wie man hier rein kommt, warum suchst du dir dann keine Gesellschaft? Oder fragen immer die Falschen?"

Es war ein Versuch, die unerwartete Gelegenheit zu einer Chance, für die Ray Hays Draco Malfoy augenblicklich in die Wüste schicken würde und er ließ sein Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen.

Jeder wollte Harry Potter, es gab im Moment niemanden in Hogwarts, der so begehrt war. Er war berühmt, reich, ein Held, alles, was Mädchen zum heiraten wollten, doch die Veränderung, die mit ihm vorgegangen war, machte ihn zusätzlich noch mysteriös und vollkommen undurchschaubar, ein Fakt, der den Reiz ihn herumzubekommen noch mehr erhöhte.

Harry zog an der Zigarette und stellte fest, dass seine Hand, die eigentlich fast immer leicht zitterte, damit aufgehört hatte – Adrenalin leistete dem Nikotin Gesellschaft.

Rays Ansinnen war eindeutig und er wurde ärgerlich

Kleine Schlampe, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er sagte:

„Reicht dir der, den du unten pennen lässt, nicht?"

Der Blick des Ravenclaw wechselte von neugierig lauernd zu unwillig beleidigt.

Woher wusste Potter das? Wusste er, dass nur Malfoy seine Begleitung hier her brachte? Und falls ja, woher?

Doch erst mal versuchte er sich zu verteidigen:

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Wie bist du hier rein gekommen… Ray?" Harry sah ihn nun mit kalten Smaragdaugen an, der Ausdruck darin genauso hart, wie die Edelsteine selbst.

„Ähm…"

„Für wie blöd hältst du mich? Ich bin bestimmt niemand, der bei so einem Angebot gern nein sagt, aber ich teile nicht gern und du bist nicht allein hier im Ostflügel, egal, was du behauptest! ...Scher dich in das Bett aus dem du gekrochen bist, Hays! Das ist der Platz an den du gehörst! Gebrauchte Ware ist nichts für mich!" Er klang bitter. Das wusste Harry, doch Ray Hays würde das nicht merken.

Die Eifersucht sprach aus ihm und gleichzeitig machte es ihn wütend, dass Hays Draco sofort betrügen würde, wenn er ihm eine Chance dazu gab.

Draco war schon genug betrogen worden.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein arroganter Arsch bist!", giftete der andere inzwischen zurück, denn Harry hatte ihn auch ohne es zu sagen zur Schlampe degradiert.

„Ich bin nur anspruchsvoll! Das ist alles!" Der altbekannte Zynismus war wieder da. Das eisige Grinsen spielte um Harrys Lippen, als er einen weiteren Zug von der Zigarette nahm. Ihm war nicht mehr nach Gehen. Ihm war nach um sich schlagen.

Der Bastard konnte Draco haben und hatte nichts anderes zu tun, als im Trüben zu fischen.

„Du kannst mich mal, Potter!" Ray warf wütend die Zigarette in den Schnee und trat sie zusätzlich noch heftig aus.

„Kein Bedarf, danke!" Harrys Ton war eisig und hätte so manchen das fürchten gelehrt, doch Hays war viel zu wütend, um das zu bemerken. So eine Abfuhr hatte er noch nie bekommen. Das würde er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Ach und noch was, eure kleine rothaarige Zicke mach ich bei unserem Spiel im Frühling alle, nur, dass du Bescheid weißt! Ohne dich sind sie verloren! Hat Weasley sich an deiner Schulter ausgeheult, als er gegen Malfoy verloren hat?"

„Ron hat nicht gegen Draco verloren! ...Er hat gewonnen, denn unsere Strategie ist aufgegangen!" Nur Harry selbst fiel sein kleiner Fehler auf. Draco würde für ihn nie mehr Malfoy sein, ob er wollte, oder nicht. Ein weiterer Grund, jede Konfrontation mit dem Blonden zu meiden.

Seine Schulter begann trotz der Fixierung zu brennen. Harry ignorierte es. Er hatte das Bedürfnis Ray Hays fertig zu machen und er wusste, dass er es konnte.

Er hatte viel dazu gelernt, im letzten Schuljahr.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du mit deiner Punktestrategie gegen mich eine Chance hast!", versuchte dieser gerade weiter zu attackieren.

„Schon klar, dass du dich für unschlagbar hältst nachdem ich nicht mehr spiele!" kam es kalt und unbeeindruckt zurück.

„Du bist nicht das Maß aller Dinge, Potter!"

„Spiel erst mal gegen Slytherin und gewinne, Hays! Ich geh nicht davon aus, dass du gegen Malfoy eine Chance hast!" Kein weiteres Missgeschick – Harry hatte die Situation unter Kontrolle!

„Das wird sich zeigen! Draco hat seine kleinen Fehler und die muss man nur zu nutzen wissen!" Das selbstzufriedene Lächeln, das dabei um Hays' Lippen spielte, machte klar, was er sich dachte.

Einen Moment lang starrte Harry den Ravenclaw an, dann schaffte er es nicht, ein heiseres, höhnisches Lachen zurück zu halten.

Was bildete sich dieser hochnäsige Sechstklässler ein? Dass er Draco mit dessen eigenen Waffen schlagen konnte?

Das war ganz einfach lächerlich.

Hays starrte Harry inzwischen voller Wut an. Dieser Bastard wagte es, ihn auszulachen. Er war so empört, dass er kein Wort herausbrachte und Harry lachte noch immer.

Es war ein holpriges, heiseres Lachen, doch es war ein Lachen und es trieb Ray Hays zur Weißglut.

Was bildete sich dieser arrogante Mistkerl eigentlich ein?

Der Ravenclaw hatte das Bedürfnis, Potter eins auszuwischen, doch er hatte nicht den Mumm dazu. Es war Harry Potter, mit dem er sich angelegt hatte. Der Harry Potter, der den Unnennbaren besiegt hatte.

Er schalt sich einen Idioten. Wie hatte er sich nur auf solch einen Streit einlassen können? Schlagartig ging seine Wut in Rauch auf und eine gewisse Furcht überkam ihn bei Harrys kaltem, höhnischen Lachen.

Er wollte nur noch eins – so schnell wie möglich verschwinden und so wandte er sich ab, um zu gehen, sich inzwischen vollkommen klar darüber, dass es hier für ihn nichts zu holen gab.

Das brachte Harry augenblicklich in die Realität zurück. So konnte er den anderen nicht gehen lassen.

„HAYS!",

„WAS?" Ray Hays machte den Fehler sich noch mal umzuwenden, den Blick unterschwellig voller Wut und gleichzeitig sehr besorgt.

„Obliviate…", murmelte Harry mit kalter Stimme und sein Opfer taumelte einen Schritt rückwärts. Einen Moment lang arbeitete es dann in seinem Kopf und letztendlich schaffte er es nicht, dem Drang, Ray Hays eins auszuwischen zu widerstehen. „Obtemperatio supremus in hora octo!"

Es war fies, das wusste Harry, doch wenn dieser kleine, schwarzhaarige Bastard eh gern das Spielzeug machte, konnte er es gefälligst auch ordentlich machen, als kleine Strafe dafür, dass seine Treue so billig zu erkaufen war.

„Geh zurück!" Der Ravenclaw wandte sich gehorsam ab um zu gehen. „Halt, warte!" Er erstarrte im Schritt. „Lass mir deine Zigaretten hier!" Ohne zu zögern nahm Ray Hays die fast volle Schachtel Zigaretten aus der Umhangtasche und warf sie Harry zu.

„Guuuut! Und jetzt verschwinde in das Bett aus dem du gefallen bist und nicht vergessen: immer schön brav sein!" Purer Zynismus schwang in Harrys Stimme, bevor er sich abwandte und sich schon wieder eine Zigarette anzündete, während die Schritte des anderen auf der steinernen Treppe verhallten.

Draco blinzelte ein paar Mal mit den Augen, als er seinen Bettgenossen gehorsam die Treppe hinunter verschwinden sah. Er stand schon eine ganze Weile hier neben der Tür und hatte den Disput zwischen Potter und Hays belauscht – und er hatte mitbekommen, was Hays, die kleine Schlampe getan hatte.

Im Moment fragte er sich gerade, ob er ihm nicht doch noch eilig folgen sollte, denn er kannte den Fluch, den Harry Potter, der glorreiche Held der Zaubererwelt über ihn gesprochen hatte.

‚Absoluter Gehorsam für die nächsten acht Stunden'

Das wären eigentlich sehr interessante Aussichten – wäre da draußen nicht noch immer der verdammte Held, der Draco gerade eben Abgründe offenbart hatte.

Der Obliviate aus Potters Mund hatte ihn ja schon geschockt, doch der Optemperatio grenzte hart an den Imperius und würde auf jeden Fall ein Disziplinarverfahren nach sich ziehen.

Sicher, Hays würde keine Ahnung haben, was passiert war, wenn er morgen früh irgendwann von dem Fluch frei kam und allein seinen Weg ins Schloss zurück finden musste, doch deswegen war es trotzdem Harry Potter gewesen, der gerade eben so richtig schön Slytherin-fies gewesen war und darüber kam Draco nicht recht hinweg.

Das ganze Gespräch zwischen den beiden war eine einzige Irritation gewesen und auch der Fakt, das Harry Potter ihn Draco genannte hatte, war ihm nicht entgangen.

„Beeindruckende Vorstellung, Potter!"

Diesmal gab es keine Zweifel für Harry. Diesmal war es Draco, der in der Tür zur Plattform des Turmes stand.

Hays hatte ihn wohl zu lange allein gelassen. Harry drehte sich mit eisiger Miene um und dachte über seinen nächsten Obliviate nach.

Er fragte sich, ob Draco die Kapriolen seines neuesten Spielzeuges mitbekommen hatte, doch ein Blick in seine kalten, grauen Augen, ließ Harry ahnen, dass er so gut wie alles mitbekommen hatte.

Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut.

Er kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, nahm einen weiteren Zug von der Zigarette und wartete ab, während er sich insgeheim wunderte, dass Draco die einmalige Chance bei Hays noch nicht nutzte.

Draco, der bis dahin noch nicht ganz sicher gewesen war, ob er nicht doch lieber das Bett vorziehen sollte, wusste bei diesem Blick sofort, dass er richtig entschieden hatte.

Potter war in aggressiver Stimmung, und sie hatten ein paar Themen, über die sie diskutieren konnten, das Einzige, worüber er im Moment gedanklich stolperte war die Zigarette, denn er bekam den deutlichen Eindruck, dass das eine echte Angewohnheit war und wie er das übersehen können hatte, war ihm nicht ganz klar.

Harry inzwischen starrte ihn an, mit einem zynischen Lächeln, das Draco noch sehr viel mehr irritierte, als alles andere, denn er machte den Eindruck, als wisse er etwas, was ihm selbst verborgen war.

Harry wusste ganz genau, wie sehr Draco das Rauchen verabscheute und so nahm er einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette, versucht, ihm den Rauch ins Gesicht zu blasen.

Heute ritt ihn offenbar wirklich der Teufel.

_Flashback_

_/… „Könntest du das vielleicht wenigstens jetzt lassen?" Er versuchte, nach meiner Zigarette zu schnappen und ich brachte mich grinsend aus seiner Reichweite. _

_Ich wusste, dass er es hasste. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er es mitbekommen hatte, denn seit Hermiones Standpauke nahm ich mich in Acht, doch seit er es wusste, nervte er mich damit. _

_Zum Glück hatte Mione selbst den Fehler gemacht, mir die Zauber zu verraten, mit denen ich meine Klamotten wieder geruchsfrei bekam und außerdem hatte ich immer ein paar von Mannix magischen Mentholpastillen dabei. Die taten den Rest._

„_Das ist eine furchtbare Angewohnheit!" ereiferte er sich inzwischen._

„_Wo ist das Problem? ...Du kriegst es eh nie mit!" Leider hatte er es heute mitgekriegt. _

_Wie konnte ich auch so blöd sein, und auf dem kleinen französischen Balkon unseres Versteckes rauchen, ohne das Fenster hinter mir zu schließen._

_Seit er mich das erste Mal deswegen genervt hatte, vermied ich es eigentlich, mich von ihm erwischen zu lassen. _

_Wenn ich es genau nahm, wollte ich von keinem erwischt werden und liebend gerne würde ich dieses Laster wieder loswerden, doch so einfach war das nicht._

„_Okay! ...Wir sehen uns… oder auch nicht!" Er verschwand im Zimmer und sammelte seine Klamotten ein. Ich sah ihm einen Moment lang dabei zu, bevor ich hastig die Zigarette weg schnippte. Es sah ganz so aus, als wolle er ernst machen._

„_Hey, bleib da!" Das funktionierte zum Glück immer, obwohl sein Unwillen nicht zu übersehen war. Er war schon an der Tür, doch er machte sie nicht auf._

„_Wirst du damit aufhören?"_

„_Das ist einfacher gesagt, als getan!", druckste ich herum. Seine Hand drückte die Klinke herunter. „Hey… okay… ich werd's versuchen!" Jetzt drehte er sich zu mir um._

„_Gibst du mir dein Wort?"_

„_Das ist fies!" Er kam auf mich zu, küsste mich hart, verzog das Gesicht und meinte dann:_

„_Und das ist eklig!" Ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihn fortjagen, oder mich damit abfinden sollte, dass ich mit dem Rauchen bei ihm nicht durch kam._

_Unwillig entschied ich, diese Entscheidung zu vertagen, ließ die Mentholpastillen per Accio in meine Hand flutschen und nahm eine davon._

_Ein paar Minuten später bekam ich dann zu hören:_

„_Die Dinger sind übrigens genauso eklig! Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie dich als Raucher outen!"…/_

_Flashback Ende_

Seit damals hatte Harry keine Zigarette mehr angerührt, doch ‚damals' war vorbei, schon lange.

„Ekelhafte Angewohnheit!" Dracos Blick hing an dem verachtenswerten Glimmstängel und er fragte sich, warum es ihn so dermaßen störte, Potter rauchen zu sehen.

„Wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht!"

„Gewiss doch, so lange es das Wiesel nicht stört!", schnappte Draco sofort, noch ein wenig mehr verärgert. „Wie kommst du hier rein, Potter?

„Ich bin ein Held, ich komm überall hin!" Harry war nicht ganz sicher, wen er jetzt verhöhnte, sich selbst, oder Draco.

„Klar… Potter, der Gryffindorheld! ...Und, heute keine Lust auf kleine Schlampen?"

Also hat er es wirklich mitbekommen! ...Na gut, Dray, das kannst du haben! „Beziehst du dich da auch mit ein?" Nicht, dass er Draco in diese Kategorie einordnete, doch für einen Disput war es lange gut.

Dracos Blick wurde noch ein wenig kälter.

Was sollte das? Seit wann konnte Harry Potter verbal austeilen? Und was sollte die ganz klar zweideutige Frage überhaupt?

Überrascht spürte er, wie es langsam aber sicher in ihm zu kochen begann.

Erst musste er feststellen, dass Ray ihn augenblicklich gegen Potter eintauschen würde, wenn er die Chance dazu bekäme und bei ihrer Beziehung wohl auch einige ziemlich eigennützige Motive eine Rolle spielten, die seinen nicht ganz unähnlich waren

Und dann musste er sich auch noch von Potter mit dem Ravenclaw auf dieselbe Stufe stellen lassen.

Doch Draco war der letzte, der eine Herausforderung nicht annahm.

„Was? Darf ich das etwa als Interessensbekundung deuten? Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass ich deinen hohen Ansprüchen genüge?"

Und da wären wir wieder bei den Wortspielchen! Du bist direkter geworden, Dray, doch Harry musste plötzlich feststellen, dass er nicht die Nerven hatte, sich darauf einzulassen.

Er wollte Draco eine entsprechende Erwiderung an den Kopf knallen, ihn deklassieren, wie er es mit Hays gemacht hatte, doch zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass er das nicht konnte.

Draco hatte eine Frage gestellt, die er nur mit der Wahrheit beantworten konnte… und darum hielt er den Mund, nahm einen Zug von der Zigarette und blies ihm doch noch den Rauch ins Gesicht.

Wie erwartet, wich Draco zurück und begann zu meckern. Und wie erwartet, machte er dabei den Fehler, Harry den Rücken zuzuwenden, während er sich mit den Händen angewidert übers Gesicht wischte.

„Bastard!" Dracos Abneigung gegen den blauen Dunst war schon beinahe amüsant, und Harry spürte das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, als er die Chance nutzte, die der Blonde ihm bot.

Als Draco sich wieder umwandte, um ihm die Meinung zu sagen, war er verschwunden. Fassungslos starrte er auf die Tür, hörte die hastigen Schritte auf der steinernen Treppe verklingen.

„Das gibt's doch nicht! …Potter… du feige Ratte!" Das war das Letzte, womit er gerechnet hätte.

Und dann fiel ihm ein, dass Potter seine Frage nicht beantwortet hatte. Das steigerte seine eh schon enorme Verwunderung endgültig ins Unendliche.

Harry hastete nun wieder unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen durch die verlassenen Gänge des Ostflügels. Jede Tür, durch die er kam, verschloss er mit dem entsprechenden Zauber und er wusste, dass Draco schon allein dafür eine ganze Weile brauchen würde, denn die Verschlusszauber gingen schneller, als der Recluderus.

Genauso, wie er wohl eine Weile brauchen würde, um über sein Verschwinden nachzudenken. In dem Moment, als ihm klar geworden war, dass er mit Draco unmöglich ein so mieses Spiel treiben wollte, wie mit Ray Hays, hatte er beschlossen, das Feld zu räumen.

Seine Hand hatte wieder zu zittern begonnen, denn gegenüber Draco konnte er in dieser Beziehung keine Wut empfinden. Das machte ihn verletzlich und darum zog er es vor, zu verschwinden.

Das er den Obliviate dabei vergessen hatte, war nicht gut, doch er würde deswegen nicht umkehren. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass Draco sein Wissen über den Obtemperatio nicht gegen ihn verwenden würde.

Das Funkeln in dessen Augen, als er auf die Plattform gekommen war, hatte von einer gewissen, Bewunderung gezeugt. Das war etwas, was er vielleicht sogar selbst getan hätte und darum drohte von der Seite kein Ärger.

Falls doch, war da immer noch Lucius und Harry wusste, dass er sich auf Lucius verlassen konnte, was das anging.

Und alles andere – nun, niemand konnte ihm verbieten, darüber nachzudenken. Antworten würde er eh nicht kriegen.

Harry erreichte den Gang mit den Gästezimmern und hielt abrupt inne. Noch immer lag Hays in diesem Bett und die Eifersucht, schnitt augenblicklich wie ein Messer durch seine Brust. Er war versucht, das Zimmer so zu verriegeln, dass es Tage dauern würde, bis es jemand aufbekam, doch da Draco wusste, dass er hier gewesen war, wäre das zu offensichtlich und so hatte er keine Wahl, als zu verschwinden.

Selten hatte ihn etwas so sehr verbittert.

Eine winzige Genugtuung war es erst, als am nächsten Tag ein Gerücht die Runde machte, dass Ray Hays von Argus Filch am späten Vormittag aus dem Osttrakt befreit worden war und dem Hausmeister zur Strafe für die nächsten vier Wochen zur Hand gehen musste.

Es sah ganz so aus, als habe Draco keinen Spaß an untreuen Spielzeugen, selbst dann nicht, wenn sie absoluten Gehorsam verhießen.

**tbc **


	13. Aussicht auf Frieden

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (13/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen**: okay…Ihr habt jedes Recht sauer zu sein, dass es so lange gedauert hat. War absolut und vollkommen mein Fehler! BITTE, BITTE, BITTE motiviert mich. Mir fehlt die Motivation, dass mir beinahe angst wird dabei. Also bitte baut mich auf…im Moment brauche ich das dringend.

Äh…und für das Getrödel gibt's die Woche vielleicht noch ein zweites chap. Fertig sind sie ja…muss sie bloß bringen. °

**Beta:** Shirokko, fiZi und Wasserhexe. ;-)

**Big thanks für doe reviewvs geht an: **Sammy-chan-Party-Froop, Gingerberry, Leni4888, oAmyBlacKo, Amunet, fanjana, Marry Hiwartarie und hem hem. **  
**

_**Kapitel 13 **_

_**Aussicht auf Frieden**_

Draco lag lang ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal und starrte die Decke an.

Zum wohl tausendsten Mal ging ihm das Gespräch zwischen Potter und Hays durch den Kopf. Seit er diesen Disput belauscht hatte, kam er nicht mehr davon los.

Potter hatte in dieser Nacht Dinge preisgegeben, die Draco niemals von ihm erwartet hätte.

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er auf eine Art und Weise fies gewesen war, die sogar er als Slytherin beeindruckend fand, gab es da noch ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten, die ihm erst nach und nach bewusst wurden.

‚Draco'

Er hatte gesagt ‚Ron hat nicht gegen Draco verloren'. Draco hatte Harry Potter noch niemals seinen Vornamen so selbstverständlich aussprechen hören, nicht ohne Spott und Häme, doch in diesem Moment hatte es vollkommen natürlich geklungen, so als sei er es gewöhnt, doch das war unmöglich. Wieso sollte Harry Potter daran gewohnt sein, ihn mit seinem Rufnamen anzusprechen? Er hatte keinen Grund dazu, selbst dann nicht, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass Potter und sein Vater eine sehr befremdliche Freundschaft verband und sie grundsätzlich im selben Atemzug genannt wurden, sobald es um das ging, was sie gemeinsam getan hatten.

Das war das erste Rätsel.

Doch es gab noch einige andere.

Harry Potter hatte ihn gegen Ray Hays verteidigt. Er hatte klar zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass er nicht eine Sekunde bezweifelte, wer von ihnen der bessere Sucher war. Himmel noch mal, Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals eine positive Äußerung Potters über seine Fähigkeiten beim Quidditch gehört zu haben. Er hatte ihn immer nur verspottet.

Und dann hatte er auch noch ganz genau durchschaut, was Hays im Sinn gehabt hatte. Draco hatte schon vermutet, dass dem Ravenclaw-Sucher bei ihrer Beziehung möglicherweise Ähnliches durch den Kopf ging wie ihm selbst und es hatte ihn nicht wirklich überrascht, es klar und deutlich aus seinem Munde zu hören.

Überrascht hatte ihn erneut Potter – der wieder ein klares Statement für ihn abgegeben hatte.

Was in aller Welt ging in dessen gestörtem Hirn vor sich?

Einerseits war er es nicht Wert, ein Dankeschön dafür zu bekommen, wenn er ihm das Leben rettete und andererseits verteidigte Potter ihn gegen jeden noch so hässlichen Angriff dieses dämlichen, kleinen Ravenclaw-Suchers.

Wo war da die Logik?

Draco stellte fest, dass sich Harry immer mehr seinem Begriffsvermögen entzog.

„Was ist jetzt, Ron?...Wie lange brauchst du noch? Ich hab keinen Bock, hier meine Zeit zu vertrödeln." Nicht, dass Harry etwas anderes zu tun hätte. Nein. Er wollte nur raus aus Hogwarts, an diesem letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor den Weihnachtsferien.

„Was ist los, Harry? Du sitzt ja wie auf Kohlen!"

Ron kam aus der Dusche und Harry warf ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. Die meisten Schüler, denen es erlaubt war, das Zaubererdorf zu besuchen, hatten das Schloss schon verlassen. Seit der schwarze Lord besiegt war, mussten sie nicht mehr wie üblich gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade gehen und so machten sich die meisten in kleinen Grüppchen auf den Weg. Fast alle Gryffindors waren schon weg, nur Ron hatte keine Ambitionen sich zu beeilen, obwohl Harry den düsteren Verdacht hatte, dass auch Hermione irgendwo ziemlich ungeduldig wartete.

„Kann es sein, dass du lieber allein gehen willst?", fragte er plötzlich und Ron sah ihn grimmig an.

„Quatsch! Einen besseren Berater, wenn es um Weihnachtsgeschenke geht, finde ich nicht!" Und außerdem hab ich wirklich nicht das dringende Bedürfnis, mit Mione allein zu gehen!

Die Sache mit Hermione wurde Ron langsam unheimlich. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hätte er alles dafür getan, nur um mit Mione allein nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, doch die waren vorbei.

Noch immer war er der Meinung, dass Hermione nichts von ihm wollte und darum war er lieber nicht mit ihr allein und ausgerechnet gestern hatte sie gefragt, ob er sie nach Hogsmeade begleiten würde.

„Ich dachte Mione hätte dich gestern gefragt!", kam es nun von Harry und Ron hatte den deutlichen Eindruck, dass sein Freund mehr wusste, als er preisgab.

„Na und? Deswegen gehe ich trotzdem mit dir!" Ron verschwand unter seinem Handtuch und rubbelte heftiger als nötig an seinen zu langen, roten Haaren.

Harry beobachtete ihn aufmerksam dabei. Er sah sein Verhalten als genau das, was es war. Ron wollte Zeit schinden.

„Ron?"

„Was?"

„Ron, bist du in sie verknallt, oder nicht?" Der intensive Farbwechsel von Rons Wangen, blieb unter dem Handtuch verborgen.

„…äh…"

„Ja oder nein?" Ron schielte unter dem Handtuch hervor und funkelte Harry an.

„Weißt du, was ich wirklich interessant finde?"

„Was?"

„Wenn es um andere geht, gibst du keine Ruhe, aber wenn es um dein eigenes Liebesleben geht, blockst du, dass einem Himmelangst werden kann!"

Harry ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. Mit diesen Sprüchen seines besten Freundes konnte er umgehen.

„Bist du noch in sie verknallt oder nicht?" Er würde sich, was das anging nicht von Ron aus dem Konzept bringen lassen.

„Musst du das wirklich fragen?" Ron war intensiv damit beschäftigt, seine eh fast trockenen Haare, weiter trocken zu rubbeln.

Harry starrte auf den gesenkten Kopf. Seinem Freund war nicht zu helfen. Was hatte er erwartet? Wenn sich dieser Sturkopf erst mal auf etwas eingeschossen hatte, blieb es dabei. Mit der Rechten zwang er Ron, ihn anzusehen.

„Versprich mir was!" Ron sah ihn fragend an.

„Was?"

„Hör auf zu zweifeln, ja! Was auch immer du denkst, hör auf zu zweifeln… und… und denk zweimal nach, bevor du… bevor du vielleicht… aus falschem Stolz eine falsche Entscheidung triffst. Ja!" Ron schaffte es nicht, Harrys intensivem Blick auszuweichen. Erst, als er die Hand sinken ließ und sich abwandte, kam er wieder zu sich.

„Harry, ich…"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken! Alles wird so, wie es werden soll! Glaub mir!" Und im nächsten Moment war er durch seine Tür verschwunden.

Ron sah ihm nach, wie so oft tief versunken in die Frage, was mit Harry im letzten Jahr wirklich geschehen war. Sein Freund war nicht mehr derselbe. Er hatte viel durchgemacht. Das wussten sie, doch immer deutlicher bekam er den Eindruck, dass der Schmerz in Harrys Herzen der schlimmste von allen war – und es war verdammt noch mal unmöglich heraus zu bekommen, wer sein Herz gebrochen hatte.

Von Harrys Affäre war nichts mehr zu hören – nur die Spuren, die sie bei ihm hinterlassen hatte, waren noch da, tief und offenbar unheilbar.

_**Flashback**_

_/… „Du bist da?" Arme schlangen sich wieder einmal von hinten um meine Taille, Lippen pressten sich auf meine Wange. _

_Ja, ich war da. Warum, hätte ich selbst nicht sagen können, denn Ron hatte mich regelrecht bekniet, mit ihm nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, doch ich hatte mich standhaft geweigert. Er hatte mich gebeten, ihn zu treffen – und ich hatte es nicht über mich gebracht, ihn zu versetzen._

_Langsam wurde es kritisch._

„_Es gibt nicht viele Leute, die ich beschenken muss, was also soll ich in Hogsmeade!" Die Weihnachtsgeschenke für Ron und Hermione hatte ich, wann ich Sirius das nächste Mal sehen würde, wusste ich nicht und für ihn?_

_Wenn ich ehrlich war hatte ich keine Ahnung, was man ihm schenken könnte. Und insgeheim hatte ich das düstere Gefühl, dass er sowieso schon viel zu viel von mir bekam._

„_Ich hätte trotzdem nicht damit gerechnet, dass du dich loseisen kannst! Jemand muss doch den Schlichter spielen bei diesen beiden Idioten." Seine Ausdrucksweise versetzte mir den üblichen Stich, doch ich überging es, wie so viele andere Sachen. Er hatte also mitbekommen, dass zwischen Ron und Hermione ein Kleinkrieg ausgebrochen war. Nun, die Frage war wohl eher, wer es nicht mitbekommen hatte._

„_Sie gehen getrennt!"_

„_Ach… hat Ray es geschafft, das Schlammblut zu fragen!" Mein Ellbogen traf nun doch noch hart auf seine Rippen und seine Zähne gruben sich wieder einmal in meinen Nacken. _

„_Du sollst das lassen!", giftete ich._

„_WAS?", fragte er provozierend zurück, doch dann drehte er mich abrupt zu sich herum und lenkte ein. „Lass uns nicht über sie streiten…du bist hier!" Seine Lippen pressten sich auf meine und ich konnte nichts mehr erwidern. Ich wollte auch nicht. Ich wollte nicht mehr denken. Ich wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, wie unglücklich Ron war und wie fies ich Hermiones Verhalten einstufte. Er war verstimmt mit Dean und Seamus gegangen, nachdem ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass ich nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen würde._

_Sie waren beide sauer auf mich. Ron, weil ich ihn seiner Meinung nach hängen gelassen hatte, und Mione, weil ich mich geweigert hatte, mit ihr zu gehen. Sie ging mit Ray Hays und ihr Verhalten regte mich auf, denn ich hatte nicht wirklich den Eindruck, als sei sie an dem Ravenclaw ernsthaft interessiert, aber das verschwand aus meinem Kopf, als ER mich zum Bett zog._

„_Du bist hier… das ist das Wichtigste!", murmelte er leise, „…ich hab etwas für dich!"_

„_Du?" Augenblicklich war ich verlegen, denn ich hatte nichts für ihn. _

„_Ich…Ein Geschenk!"_

„_Ich…" Mir wurde heiß. Ich hatte verdammt noch mal keine Ahnung, was ich ihm schenken sollte und nun kam er mir so!_

„_Ssshhhhh…"_

„_Was?"_

„_Halt den Mund!"_

„_Ich…"_

„_Du sollst den Mund halten!"_

_Okay, das konnte er haben. Seine Hände waren unter meinem Hemd, seine Finger fummelten an meinen Jeans._

„_Was soll das werden?"_

„_Harry…"_

„_Was?", mein Hemd war verschwunden und meine Jeans waren ebenfalls dabei, sich in Wohlgefallen aufzulösen._

„_Harry… ich will dich!"_

„_WAS?" Das war endgültig ein Schock. Nicht, dass es nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, aber…_

_Ich richtete mich auf und kam rittlings auf seinen Hüften zu sitzen. Ich konnte ihn nur ungläubig anschauen, doch er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen._

„_Ich-will-dich!", konstatierte er noch einmal nachdrücklich und ließ mich nicht aus den Augen._

_Darauf war ich nicht gefasst. Nein, ganz und gar nicht! Es geisterte hin und her zwischen uns. Das wusste ich, doch dass er damit anfangen würde, hatte ich nicht erwartet._

_Er sah mich an, die grauen Augen ungewohnt off-guarded. So kannte ich ihn nicht. Was in aller Welt ging nur in ihm vor?_

_Unwillig zog er mich wieder an sich und seine Hände sprachen dabei ihre ganz eigene Sprache. Augenblicke später hatte ich keinen Faden mehr am Leib._

„_Das… ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich…", murmelte er neben meinem Ohr, „…und ich bin beleidigt, wenn du ‚Nein' sagst!"_

_Nein? Ich?_

_Himmel noch mal, das war es, wonach ich mich sehnte, seit mir klar geworden war, dass diese unglaublich körperliche Anziehung zwischen uns absolut auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte und er das, was zwischen uns geschah genauso wollte, wie ich. Und trotzdem hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so rum laufen könnte. Es passte eigentlich nicht zu ihm._

_Das Rätsel wurde immer größer und ich begriff immer weniger, was ich davon halten sollte._

_Er war nicht so._

„_Das ist nicht dein Ernst?", brachte ich holprig heraus. Ich war sicher, dass sich meine Unsicherheit in meiner Stimme wiederspiegelte._

„_Doch das ist es… Harry!", versicherte er erneut und ich sah ihn an. Er war vollkommen offen, die grauen Augen pure Entschlossenheit, seine ganzes Gebaren reine Herausforderung._

_Ich wusste, es war falsch. Ich vertraute ihm nicht. Ich würde ihm niemals vertrauen, so sehr ich es vielleicht auch wollte. Doch ich konnte nicht anders. Ich schaffte es einfach nicht, ihn abzuweisen._

_Zögernd glitten meine Finger über seine Brust, begannen provozierend langsam sein Hemd zu öffnen, bevor sie dann spielerisch unsichtbare Muster auf seine nackte Haut zeichneten. Ich ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen und sein Blick hielt meinem Stand ohne zu wanken, bis ich weiter nach unten rutschte und das Spiel mit meinen Lippen und meiner Zunge fortsetzte._

_Er erschauderte. Ich konnte es unter meinen Händen spüren._

„_Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", murmelte ich leise und hob erneut den Blick, um seine Reaktionen zu beobachten. Seine Antwort kam ohne Zögern._

„_Absolut!" Er klang ein wenig atemlos dabei und seine Hände glitten unruhig über meinen Rücken._

_Er meinte es wohl tatsächlich ernst. Ich konnte es spüren. _

_Versonnen begann ich ihn von seiner Kleidung zu befreien, ganz langsam, Stück für Stück – und ich ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen dabei, immer darauf wartend, dass er es sich anders überlegte._

_Doch er überlegte es sich nicht anders. Er machte meiner Verzögerungstaktik im Gegenteil ganz schnell ein Ende indem er unsere Position wechselte und selbst die Kontrolle übernahm._

„_Du glaubst mir nicht!", zischte er neben meinem Ohr, während seine Hände mich unaufhaltsam jeglicher Kontrolle beraubten. „Du glaubst mir einfach nicht!", wiederholte er und ich versuchte hilflos, mich zu verteidigen._

„_Das… es… ich…", stieß ich atemlos hervor. Es gab nichts darauf zu erwidern. Es war die Wahrheit. Seine silbernen Augen funkelten wissend._

_ Ich will dir glauben… ich will es wirklich… Warum musste es er sein? Warum nur tat es weh, zu wissen, dass ich nichts so sehr wollte, als ihm zu vertrauen?_

„_Keine Ausreden, Harry! Es-ist-mein-Ernst! Und das werde ich dir auch beweisen!"_

„_Ich will dir nicht weh tun…", brachte ich schwach heraus._

_Oh Gott! Das war mehr Wahrheit, als ich preisgeben wollte. Verzweifelt schloss ich die Augen._

_Was er dann sagte, würde ich niemals mehr vergessen, denn es bewies, dass er mir vertraute und ich fühlte mich noch ein wenig miserabler._

„_Du tust mir nicht weh! ...Das kannst du gar nicht. Du nicht! Das würdest du niemals tun!" Überrascht starrte ich ihn an, doch er gab mir nicht die Zeit auf dieses Statement zu reagieren, denn etwas anderes ergriff Besitz von mir und schaltete meinen Verstand gründlich aus. Ich versank in einem Strudel aus Leidenschaft und er riss mich immer tiefer, immer näher an die Grenze, die ich nicht überschreiten wollte, bis wir beide die Kontrolle verloren._

_Und zurück blieb drängender als jemals zuvor die Frage nach dem ‚WARUM'. …/_

_**Flashback Ende**_

„Wo ist Ron?"

Mione stand vor dem Portraitloch, als Harry den Gang von seinem Zimmer herunter kam und er musste zweimal hinschauen, um sicher zu sein, dass sie es war. Ihr unbändiges Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, ihre Lippen Kussrot. Sie hatte damit aufgehört, sich hinter ihrer Schuluniform zu verstecken und trug eine Jeans, kombiniert mit einem rostbraunen, taillierten Cordmantel, dessen Säume mit beigefarbenem Fellbesatz glänzten. Es stand ihr gut und in gewisser Weise konnte Harry verstehen, was Ron in ihrer Freundin sah, doch für seine zynische Ader war Hermiones neues Auftreten reine Provokation.

„Hast du was Bestimmtes vor, Mione?", stichelte er und gab ihr provokativ den mittlerweile zur Selbstverständlichkeit gewordenen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

Inzwischen wusste Hermione, was das hieß – nichts hatte sich geändert. Es war Harrys Art ihr zu sagen, dass sie ihm nichts vormachen konnte und gleichzeitig bewies ihr diese ungewohnt vertrauliche Geste, dass die Differenzen zwischen ihnen nicht größer sein könnten. Hermione funkelte ihn an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dein Benehmen wirklich mag, Harry! Das bist nicht wirklich du!"

„Du kennst mich nur nicht!", gab er unbeeindruckt zurück.

Sie schlich um ihn herum, wie eine Katze um den heißen Brei, doch Harry tat ihr nicht den Gefallen, ihr entgegen zu kommen. Hermione sollte diese Sache mit Ron mal schön selbst wieder hinbiegen und sie tat ohne Zweifel alles, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen.

„Äh… was machst du eigentlich hier?" Erst auf den zweiten Blick war ihr bewusst geworden, dass er seinen warmen, dunkelblauen Winterumhang trug.

„Auf Ron warten! Er will noch ein paar Sachen in Hogsmeade besorgen und hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit komme!", gab Harry unbeteiligter zurück, als er sich fühlte.

„Du gehst mit?" Dieser Fakt überraschte Hermione. Sie hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass Harry sich wie üblich in seinem Zimmer verkriechen würde. Er vermied es normalerweise, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Sie konnte nicht ahnen, dass er vor seinen Erinnerungen flüchtete, doch sie konnte der Sache leider nicht weiter auf den Grund gehen, denn Ron kam durch das Portraitloch.

„Los, Bewegung… wir sind spät dran und ich hab einiges vor!" Ohne Mione einen Blick zu gönnen, ging er an ihnen vorbei und Harry beeilte sich, ihre Freundin an der Hand zu nehmen und ihm zu folgen.

„Was hast du erwartet, einen Blumenstrauß?", fragte er dabei leise und ein wenig spöttisch. Hermione wurde dunkelrot und starrte den Boden an, als er sie regelrecht hinter sich herzerrte. Es würde wohl um einiges schwieriger werden, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte und es sah ganz so aus, als habe Harry nicht die Absicht, sie in irgendeiner Weise zu unterstützen.

Warum auch? Ron war sein bester Freund – und sie hatte Ron verletzt. An Harrys Prioritäten gab es, wenn sie es genau nahm, nicht wirklich Zweifel. Mione seufzte unhörbar, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie von ihrer näheren Zukunft wirklich begeistert war.

Ein paar eisige Stunden später war das jedoch erst mal vergessen.

„Was – ist – mit – ihm – los?"

Hermiones kalte Hände umklammerten das heiße Punschglas. Sie saßen in den Drei Besen und Mione war dankbar für die wohlige Wärme. Trotz ihrer verhexten Handschuhe, hatte die bittere Kälte draußen ihre Finger beinahe blau gefroren und auch ihre Füße fühlten sich unangenehm klamm an.

Drei Stunden hatte Ron sie und Harry durch Hogsmeade gehetzt, auf seiner üblichen Last-minute-Geschenke-Jagd. Mione war kaum dazu gekommen, ihre eigenen Besorgungen zu erledigen und sie hatte sich mehrmals von Ron das Angebot anhören müssen, ihrer eigenen Wege gehen zu können, um sich dann in den Drei Besen wieder zu treffen.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte sie ernsthaft an Harrys Worten bei ihrer Aussprache zu zweifeln begonnen. Ron war garantiert nicht in sie verliebt. Wieso sonst sollte es ihn überhaupt nicht interessieren, ob sie dabei war oder nicht? Er fühlte sich eindeutig nicht wohl, wenn sie bei ihnen war, doch wirklich verwunderte sie das eigentlich nicht. Sie selbst war es gewesen, die ihre Freundschaft auseinander getrieben hatte.

Und Harry stand mit diesem widerlichen Grinsen dabei, hatte die Frechheit, ihr seine Begleitung anzubieten und genoss es dann sichtlich, wenn Ron ihn zum Bleiben nötigte. Zumindest sah sie das so, bis ihr aufging, dass er das möglicherweise mit Absicht tat.

So hatte sie ihn lange nicht mehr erlebt und ihre Verwunderung wuchs stetig. Während sie inzwischen abgehetzt und müde war, war Harry munter wie unter Curis-Solutis.

„In drei Tagen geht es nach Hause!", beantwortete Ron nun Miones Frage, ohne sie anzusehen und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier.

Harry saß im Augenblick bei Remus am Tisch und sprach leise mit ihm. Er trug noch immer seinen Umhang. Inzwischen hatte Mione mitbekommen, dass er die Fixierung darunter verbarg. Dass dieser Fakt, Hogwarts bald zumindest zeitweise verlassen zu können, eine derartige Wirkung auf ihn hatte, schockierte sie.

„Ron… sag mir, was wirklich mit ihm los ist!" Mione starrte Harry an und Ron hob die Brauen.

„Äh… hast du mir nicht zu gehört?" Grimmig traf ihr Blick nun seinen.

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine! Was ist mit Harry passiert? Das ist doch nicht normal! Warum ist er so zynisch… so direkt, so… äh… na ja so fies manchmal? Ron, sag mir die Wahrheit!"

Hermione hatte ihn schon einmal auf genau diese Fakten angesprochen. Damals waren sie davon abgekommen, denn es war ihr darum gegangen, Rons Gunst zurück zu gewinnen, aber inzwischen kam sie um diese Fragen nicht mehr herum.

Rons Blick blieb nachdenklich an Harry hängen, der mit einer Tasse Tee in den Händen bei Remus saß. Er wusste nicht, ob er Hermione wirklich anvertrauen sollte, was er dachte. Der Riss in ihrem Verhältnis war tief, doch in den letzten Wochen war es wieder besser geworden, viel besser.

„RON!", es war eigentlich nicht Hermiones Art ungeduldig zu werden, doch sein Benehmen raubte ihr den letzten Nerv – und es sagte ihr, dass er mehr wusste, als er zugab.

Rons Blick traf wieder ihren und in seinen sonst so lebendigen, blauen Augen, war keine Spur von Emotion.

„Warst du im letzten Jahr in Harry verknallt, Mione?" Nicht, dass er die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht kannte, aber er wollte es von ihr selber hören.

Hermione wurde blass und sah weg. Ron hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

„Ich….", sie brach wieder ab.

„Ja, oder nein?", drängte er.

Das war einfach nicht fair. Hermione war nach weinen zu Mute. Warum musste ihr ausgerechnet Ron diese Frage stellen? Sie wagte nicht, den Kopf zu heben, als sie leise zugab:

„Ja!"

Ron hätte erwartet, dass es mehr wehtat. Er saß da und starrte auf ihren gesenkten Kopf, beherrscht von dem dringenden Bedürfnis, sie zu fragen, ob sie noch immer in Harry verknallt war, doch das ging ihn nichts an. Das war ganz allein Miones Sache – so weh es auch tun mochte. Ihm war es eigentlich nur um eins gegangen. Er hatte wissen wollen, in wieweit Hermione sein Vertrauen verdiente.

Sie war ehrlich gewesen, überraschend ehrlich und das war es, was ihn überzeugte.

„Hast du dich jemals gefragt, wer es war, den Harry im letzten Schuljahr so oft getroffen hat?" Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen, als ihr Kopf hochschnellte und sie ihn anstarrte.

„Weißt du es?"

„Nein… ich weiß es nicht! ...Ich weiß nicht, wer ihm das Herz gebrochen hat, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es die Ursache allen Übels ist!"

„Du glaubst… da ist niemand mehr?" Ron sah sie an, als zweifle er an ihrem Verstand.

„Mione! Jetzt denk mal nach… denk an den Harry, den wir gekannt haben, bevor er im Juni Voldemort erledigt hat… und dann schau ihn dir heute an!"

„Aber denkst du nicht, dass dieser Kampf und die Verletzung Grund genug sein könnten, sich… sich so zu verändern?" Rons Blick hing an Harry und wohl zum tausendsten Mal stellte er sich dieselbe Frage. Die Antwort blieb immer die gleiche.

„Wie oft hat er Voldemort gegenübergestanden?"

„Oft!"

„Wie oft ist er verletzt worden?"

„Genauso oft." Mione versuchte sich einzureden, dass es diesmal schlimmer war. Sie versuchte, sich weis zu machen, dass es ein Trauma für Harry war, getötet zu haben und dass es schrecklich war, zu wissen, dass man den Rest seines Lebens mit einer Fluchwunde verbringen musste, die jeder Zeit tödlich sein konnte.

Es war traumatisch, und es war schrecklich – aber konnte es Harry so verändern? Konnte es ihn so zerbrechen, dass er seiner Umwelt so viel kalten Hohn entgegenbrachte?

„Was auch immer Harry im letzten Jahr getrieben hat, es ist vorbei…und es hat ihm das Herz gebrochen… und ich habe nicht dein Eindruck, als schaffe er es, damit fertig zu werden. Harry wollte nicht nach Hogwarts zurück! Wer auch immer es war, er ist in Hogwarts und das ist das Schlimmste für Harry, denke ich!"

„ER?" Ron wurde rot bis unter die Haarwurzeln, als er entsetzt Hermiones Blick traf. Wie hatte ihm das heraus rutschen können? Harry würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn er das erfuhr. Und doch war ihm plötzlich nach Lachen, als er Miones Gesicht sah.

Sie war vollkommen verdattert. Sicher, sie hatte zeitweise etwas in der Art angenommen, als sie geglaubt hatte, Harry habe etwas mit Ron, doch nachdem sich das aufgeklärt hatte, war sie nicht mehr davon ausgegangen, dass Harry vielleicht trotzdem auf Jungs stehen könnte. Wenn sie jedoch genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte er die Grundidee, etwas mit einem anderen Jungen zu haben nie bestritten – er hatte nur klar gesagt, dass er nichts mit Ron hatte.

Hermione konnte es nicht fassen, dass ihr das entgangen war und Ron schüttelte inzwischen grinsend den Kopf, bevor er ihr auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Armes Mädel! Die ganze Zeit hast du einem schwulen Kerl nachgeschmachtet! Das muss eine fruchtbare Nachricht für dich sein… und ich will dich ja eigentlich nicht weiter desillusionieren, aber ich wette, Hays hält es auch mit Malfoy!" Es war eine Genugtuung, auch wenn es nur eine Annahme Rons war. Er hatte die beiden nur mal zufällig zusammen in einem verlassenen Gang zum Ostflügel gesehen, als er Strafarbeit für Filch verrichten müssen hatte.

Miones Miene wurde grimmig. Was interessierte sie der arrogante Ravenclaw?

Aber Harry? Damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Harry ist wirklich…"

„Schwul! Ja!"

„Und das hat er dir gesagt?"

„Der Mistkerl hat mich angebaggert!"

„WAS?" Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Hermione war empört. Ron wechselte erneut die Farbe.

„Reiß dich zusammen… er wollte mich nur ärgern! Weil ich ihm nicht geglaubt habe!", plötzlich wurde seine Miene düster. „Bist du etwa immer noch in ihn verknallt?" Hermione verschlug es die Sprache und sie starrte ihn an.

Auf einmal waren sie beide rot, und Mione öffnete und schloss den Mund ein paar Mal, ohne einen Ton herauszubringen, bevor sie dann richtig dunkelrot den Kopf senkte.

Ron starrte sie an und war schon fast so weit sie zu fragen, wie er ihr Verhalten deuten sollte, als ihn etwas anderes ablenkte. Er wandte den Kopf und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, das Hermione ebenfalls aufblickte und seinem Blick folgte. Harry kam auf ihren Tisch zu und Draco Malfoy kam ihm zweifellos absichtlich in die Quere. Sie konnten sehen, dass der Blonde etwas zu ihrem Freund sagte.

Schlagartig wich alle Farbe aus Harrys Gesicht, wurden seine Augen dunkel und leer, als die Vergangenheit wieder einmal mit Getöse in sein Bewusstsein zurückkehrte und jeden Hauch von Vorfreude auf die Ferien auslöschte.

„Hallo, Harry…", der Rest ging vollkommen unter.

Und Harry stand wieder auf dem Bahnhof in Kings Cross.

**tbc**


	14. Merry Christmas

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (14/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay  
**  
Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **wie versprochen…

**Beta:** fiZi und Shirokko – wie immer big thanks. ;-)

**Big thanks für die reviews geht an: **heldin-delta, fanjana, Alraune, Jeanca, Amunet, Sammy-chan'-'Party-Froop, garfiledsg08, oAmyBlacKo, Leni4888, Tiael, Veeleria Malfoy, zissy, Lady Mariann, Deedochan, Gingerberry und NoxAN. Danke, danke und nochmal danke. Weiter so!**  
**

**_ Kapitel 14 _**

**_Merry_****_ Christmas _**

„Raus jetzt, du kleiner Penner! Es reicht! Es ist Weihnachten und ich hab keine Lust mehr, mit dem Geschenke aufmachen auf dich zu warten!"

Harry zog die Bettdecke über den Kopf und knurrte verstimmt, als Sirius die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern seines Zimmers aufriss und der strahlenden Wintersonne Einlass gewährte.

„Ich kenn Leute, die in der heiligen Nacht kein Auge zu getan haben, nur, weil sie es nicht erwarten konnten, endlich an ihre Geschenke zu kommen! Und Du? ...Du schläfst bis Mittag!"

Sirius betrachtete grimmig die zerwühlte Bettdecke, unter der sich Harry verbarg, bevor er sie ihm einem Moment später weg zog und sich freiwillig dem mürrischen Blick seines Patensohnes aussetzte.

Harrys Ferien hatten mit dem unwilligen Geständnis angefangen, dass er nur mit einem Trank von Severus Snape traumlos schlafen konnte. Remus hatte ihn dazu genötigt und Harry war alles andere als begeistert gewesen, doch nach einer ziemlich heftigen Auseinandersetzung, die vorrangig von Sirius ärgerlichen Tiraden über Sturheit, Eigensinn und falschen Stolz beherrscht worden war, hatte er Harry eigentlich zugestanden, dass er schlafen konnte, so lange er wollte.

In Sirius Augen bildete Weihnachten aber eine Ausnahme. Und heute war Weihnachten.

Noch immer ein wenig verschlafen saß Harry nun im Bett und Sirius bekam beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er ihn geweckt hatte, aber eben nur benahe.

Er sah um einiges besser aus, als vor drei Tagen. Nachdem er ihn zu Beginn der Ferien vom Zug abgeholt hatte, hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Sirius wäre Albus Dumbledore zum wiederholten Male kräftig auf die Füße getreten. Harry war abgespannt und blass gewesen und aus den Briefen von Remus wusste er, dass das der Normalzustand war – ein Fakt, der an Sirius' Nerven zerrte. Er wollte Harry beschützen, doch er konnte nicht. Dumbledore ließ es nicht zu und auch Remus redete die ganze Zeit auf ihn ein, dass Harry sich seinen Dämonen stellen musste. Leider wusste Sirius nur zu genau, dass dies das Letzte war, was Harry wollte.

Inzwischen sah er zum Glück wieder um einiges besser aus und das machte Sirius stolz, denn es zeigte ihm, dass Harry ihm vertraute, dass er sich hier in Pembroke Hause sicher und zu Hause fühlte.

„Kannst du deine Geschenke nicht ohne mich aufmachen?" Harry rieb sich übers Gesicht, um den Schlaf zu vertreiben. Wenn er ehrlich war hatte er gründlich ausgeschlafen, seit er zu Hause war. Jede Nacht, die er Snapes Trank genommen hatte, hatte er ausgiebig genutzt und dabei kam er selten vor Mittag aus den Federn. Deswegen hatte er jedoch trotzdem keine Lust aufzustehen und er wollte schon gar nicht nach unten gehen und Weihnachten feiern.

Sirius zerstrubbelte Harrys schwarzes Haar noch ein wenig mehr, als es eh schon der Fall war, und lächelte nachsichtig. Molly hatte ihn gewarnt. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry Weihnachten im Kreis einer richtigen Familie erlebte und sie wusste, dass er sich damit schwer tat. Familie war etwas Neues für Harry, etwas, was er immer für großes Glück gehalten hatte, und er hatte schon lange aufgehört, auf das Glück zu vertrauen.

„Zieh dir was an und komm runter! Und wage es dir ja nicht zu kneifen!"

Harry sah ihm grimmig nach, als er das Zimmer verließ, bevor er unwillig aufstand und tat, was sein Pate verlangte.

Als er dann jedoch ein paar Minuten später neben der offenen Tür des großen Salons stand und die Szenerie überblickte, konnte er sich nicht mehr vom Fleck rühren. Es war komplett jenseits seiner Vorstellungskraft. Harry hatte oft genug Weihnachten erlebt, bei den Dursley – das waren die schlimmsten – und in Hogwarts – das war das, was er sich unter Weihnachten vorstellte. Doch das hier war anders.

Es war Familie. Es war zu Hause. So ähnlich hatte er es sich früher vorgestellt, mit Eltern, Geschenken und einem wunderschönen Weihnachtsbaum.

Er spürte einen Kloß im Hals und wollte weglaufen, doch er wusste, dass er nicht konnte. Sirius und Patricia waren seine Familie, egal, ob er dem im Moment gewachsen war oder nicht.

Doch trotz aller Einsicht schaffte er es nicht, zu ihnen zu gehen. Das war einst das Ziel all seiner Träume gewesen – ein Zuhause und eine Familie, die ihn liebte. Harry versuchte, glücklich darüber zu sein, dass sich wenigstens dieser Wunsch erfüllt hatte, doch bitter musste er feststellen, dass er keine wirkliche Freude empfand. Er hatte keine Sehnsüchte mehr. Er konnte keine Freude mehr empfinden. Seine Träume, sein Leben und alles was er sich jemals gewünscht hatte, war mit einem Fluch in Flammen aufgegangen und hatte kalte Asche zurück gelassen.

Harry starrte mit leerem Blick den Himmel über seinem Bett an. Eigentlich war er aus dunkelblauem Samt, doch in den Schatten der Nacht existierten keine Farben. Es war eine der Nächte, die er ohne Snapes Trank überstehen musste und darum wach verbrachte, weil er nicht von seinen Alpträumen gequält werden wollte.

_Flashback_

_/…Himmel noch mal, es waren erst zwei Tage, doch schon hatte ich genug davon, allein zu sein._

_Der Gryffindorturm war verlassen, so wie das ganze Schloss. Es waren nicht allzu viele Schüler über Weihnachten hier zurückgeblieben, nicht mal ein Dutzend und er war ebenfalls weg._

_Wenn ich ehrlich war, war es das, was mich am meisten aufregte. Er war nicht da. Es war nicht wichtig, dass Ron und Hermione bei ihren Familien waren. Es war auch nicht wichtig, dass nur ein einziger Gryffindor aus dem ersten Jahr über Weihnachten in Hogwarts war. Das Einzige, was mich interessierte war der Fakt, dass er nicht da war._

_Natürlich war auch er in den Schoß seiner so innig geliebten Familie zurückgekehrt – und ich war allein._

_Das Schlimme an der Sache war, dass ich früher eigentlich nie ein Problem damit gehabt hatte, allein zu sein. Es war nur leider das erste Mal, dass ich mich auch allein fühlte._

_Wie oft hatte ich ihn in der Woche getroffen? Einmal? Zweimal?_

_Zu Anfang! _

_Bevor ich versucht hatte, diese Sache zu beenden. Als er mich dann jedoch nach dem Quidditchtraining abgefangen hatte, hatte sich etwas verändert. Ich konnte nicht sagen, was es war, doch seit dem hatten wir jede Gelegenheit genutzt, uns zu treffen, selbst dann, wenn es bedeutete, dass wir rücksichtslos alle Regeln der Schule verletzen mussten._

_Und niemand hatte uns dabei erwischt – so als seien wir für alle anderen unsichtbar._

_Er fand mich immer, doch sonst fand mich niemand, wenn ich es nicht wollte._

_Und nun war er nicht mehr da. Er würde nicht irgendwo auftauchen, wenn ich allein war. Er würde mich nicht mit allen Sinnen in Anspruch nehmen, provozieren, zum Lachen bringen, wütend machen, versöhnen…_

_Und es fehlte mir._

_Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben zählte ich die Tage, bis die Ferien endlich vorbei waren. …/_

_Flashback Ende_

Harry sprang aus dem Bett und langte nach seinen Sachen. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten bis er angezogen war, seine Sachen so verhext hatte, dass ihm die klirrende Kälte der letzten Tage nichts anhaben konnte und seinen wärmsten Winterumhang übergeworfen hatte.

Draußen graute der Morgen und er zerrte die Kapuze über den Kopf, als er das Fenster öffnete und einen leisen Pfiff ertönen ließ. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis sich eine große, geflügelte Kreatur aus den Schatten des nahe gelegenen Waldes löste.

Gleich darauf landete Seidenschnabel fast geräuschlos unter Harrys Fenster und fiepte leise. Er war nach Voldemorts Ende vom Ministerium auf Harrys Wunsch hin begnadigt worden, mit der Auflage, die Länderein von Pembroke House niemals wieder zu verlassen.

„Hallo, mein Großer!", begrüßte ihn Harry und fühlte, wie ein Teil seiner Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Mit einem Satz sprang er aus dem Fenster und fing seinen Aufprall mit einem Zauber ab. Ein weiterer Zauber ließ Sattel und Saumzeug erscheinen. Der Hippogreif störte sich nicht daran. Er war es gewohnt von Harry wie ein Pferd geritten zu werden, denn dieser hatte das schon in den Sommerferien getan, wenn es ihm sein Zustand erlaubte.

Sirius sah es nicht gern und hatte inzwischen sechs erstklassige Pferde in seinem Stall stehen, weil Harry ein Faible fürs Reiten entwickelt hatte, doch dieser zog den Ritt auf Seidenschnabel vor, denn er bot etwas, was er zuvor nur von seinem Besen gekannt hatte – Fliegen. Er konnte mit der Fixierung inzwischen auch seinen Besen ohne große Probleme fliegen, doch es war nicht mehr dasselbe. Mit dem Besen zu fliegen war gleichbedeutend mit Quidditch spielen und das konnte er nicht mehr. Darum flog er lieber mit Seidenschnabel.

Den linken Arm wie immer sicher fixiert, liebkoste er ihn mit der Rechten und der Hippogreif zupfte an seiner Kapuze.

„Lust auf einen kleinen Ausritt, Schnäbelchen?", flüsterte Harry in das seidige Gefieder.

Ein Gurren war die Antwort und Harry stieg auf. Ein letzter Zauber verschloss das Fenster seines Zimmers und Harry war bereit. Mit einem kräftigen Flügelschlag erhob sich der Hippogreif in die Luft. Und Harry ließ die Dunkelheit hinter sich zurück.

„Oh Patricia, das freut mich so sehr für euch!" Narcissa Malfoy lehnte sich in dem bequemen Lehnstuhl zurück und nippte an ihrem Tee.

Patricia lächelte versonnen. Narcissa war nicht die einzige, die sich über diese Neuigkeiten freute. Ihre Weihnachtsüberraschung für Sirius war die Ankündigung gewesen, dass er Vater werden würde.

Sirius hatte es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vom Sessel gehauen und Harry hatte ihr das schönste Geschenk des ganzen Festes gemacht – er hatte zum ersten Mal aufrichtige Freude gezeigt, trotz der Beklemmung, die er ohne Zweifel an diesem Tag empfunden hatte. Das Lächeln, das überraschend auf seinen Lippen erschienen war, hatte ganz klar auch seine Augen erreicht und die Art, wie er Sirius dann mit einem kräftigen Schlag auf die Schulter fast zum zweiten Mal vom Sessel geschmissen hatte, ließ keine Zweifel daran, dass er sich aufrichtig für seinen Paten freute.

„Und? ...Wann werdet ihr heiraten?", war nun Narcissas nächste Frage und ihr Sohn, lässig gegen ein Sideboard zwischen den großen gläsernen Flügeltüren zur Terrasse gelehnt, verkniff sich ohne Zweifel ein Grinsen, angesichts der Neugier seiner Mutter.

Narcissa ahnte währenddessen nicht einmal, was sie anrichtete, doch Patricia verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Tee bei dem Versuch, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, und Sirius fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Das hatte er komplett vergessen und sogar Harry, der sie schon vor zwei Tages ähnliches gefragt hatte, hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. Sirius war ein wenig durch den Wind, seit er wusste, dass er Vater wurde.

„Sirius?", kam es nun ein klein wenig drohend von dessen vornehmer und auf Etikette bedachter Cousine.

Zum Glück wurde er jedoch von einem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen draußen im Garten jedweder Antwort entbunden.

Patricias Augen huschten, wie die aller anderen Anwesenden auch, zu den großen Fenstern. Am liebsten hätte sie auf der Stelle eine Ohnmacht vorgetäuscht, um den Verursacher dieses Lärms zu retten, doch Sirius hätte sie sofort durchschaut. Sie hatte sich schon den ganzen Morgen gefragt, wo Harry steckte. Es war eine ‚schlaflose' Nacht gewesen – so nannte es Pat, wenn Harry seinen Trank nicht nahm – doch er war nicht beim Frühstück gewesen. Das hatte sie schon vermuten lassen, dass er mit Seidenschnabel unterwegs war.

Wenn er sich doch bloß einen anderen Platz für seine Rückkehr ausgesucht hätte…

Sirius' Reaktion war die erwartete.

„Sag mir einer, dass das nicht wahr ist!", polterte er und war schon zu einer der Terrassentüren hinaus, bevor Patricia ihn bremsen konnte.

Draco, der auf den Lärm hin ebenfalls unauffällig an eines der Fenster getreten war, war fast versucht dem Cousin seiner Mutter zu folgen, doch als er sah, was sich abspielte, überlegte er es sich augenblicklich anders und trat im Gegenteil ein wenig zu zurück, um seine Anwesenheit nicht sofort zu verraten.

Potter würde es eh noch früh genug mitbekommen. Als seine Mutter heute beim Frühstück verkündet hatte, dass sie nach Pembroke House fahren würde, um Sirius, Patricia und Harry persönlich zum großen Sylvesterempfang bei den Malfoys einzuladen, hatte er sich schon auf einen freien Vormittag gefreut, doch dann hatte sie darauf bestanden, dass er sie begleitete.

Er war nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen. Der verdammte Gryffindorheld ging ihm eh schon nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und er hatte keine große Lust gehabt, ihn auch noch in den Ferien ertragen zu müssen, doch langsam wurde es interessant hier.

Draußen auf dem verschneiten Rasen setzte gerade ein zorniger Hippogreif zum zweiten Mal zur Landung an und Draco ließ die Szenerie nicht aus den Augen. Er war fast sicher, dass es Potter war, der da in einem ganz normalen Pferdesattel, auf dem Rücken dieses verdammten Biestes saß.

Der Hippogreif tobte. Auch bei diesem zweiten Landeversuch bockte er und sein Reiter wurde gründlich durchgeschüttelt

„SEIDENSCHNABEL! Beruhige dich!", war nun ein Brüllen von Sirius zu vernehmen, doch er erreichte damit nur, das Seidenschnabel ein weiteres Mal hochstieg und drohte, Harry aus dem Sattel zu katapultieren.

Fasziniert stellte Draco fest, dass Potter davon überhaupt nicht beeindruckt war. Im Gegenteil ließ er die Zügel fallen, als Seidenschnabel wieder auf allen Vieren stand, und schlang seinen Arm beruhigend um dessen Hals.

„Ruhig, Schnäbelchen! Ganz ruhig! Es ist alles okay… ganz ruhig."

Harry war nicht begeistert davon, dass Sirius Zeuge dieser Aktion geworden war, doch leider hatte Seidenschnabel sich nicht mehr vorschreiben lassen, wo er zu landen hatte. Ihm wäre die Koppel neben den Stallungen lieber gewesen, doch der Hippogreif war wegen ein paar übermütigen Wichteln so in Rage geraten, dass es kein Halten mehr gegeben hatte.

Erneut kreischte Seidenschnabel laut, bevor er zu unwilligem Fiepen überging und zu tänzeln begann. Harrys Hand lag inzwischen auf seinem messerscharfen Schnabel und er redete weiter leise auf ihn ein. Augenblicke später hatte er sich beruhigt.

Harry richtete sich auf und griff die Zügel wieder, während er Sirius einen vorsichtigen Blick zuwarf.

Das war der Moment, wo Draco bemerkte, dass der linke Ärmel seines Winterumhanges leer war und er nur mit der Rechten hantierte. Irritiert kniff er die Augen zusammen, überzeugt, einer Täuschung aufzusitzen, doch es war keine Täuschung.

Der Ärmel war tatsächlich leer.

„Harry!", meldete sich nun Sirius wieder zu Wort und Patricia schloss die Terrassentür. Draco gelang es nur mühsam, sie dafür nicht strafend anzusehen, doch sie war wohl zu Recht der Meinung, dass die zweifellos fällige Standpauke nur Potter und seinen Paten etwas anging.

„Macht er das öfters?" Narcissa hatte wieder Platz genommen, doch ihr Blick hing noch immer an der Terrassentür.

Draußen bekam Harry eine Abreibung, doch Patricia lächelte nur.

„Eigentlich managt er es immer so, dass Sirius es nicht mitbekommt, doch heute war Seidenschnabel wohl ein wenig neben sich!", erklärte sie.

„Nun… ich kann Sirius verstehen. Ich hab kein sonderliches Vertrauen zu diesem Tier, nicht wahr, Draco? ...Komm zu mir, Darling!"

Draco warf seiner Mutter einen unwilligen Blick zu, tat jedoch, was sie von ihm erwartete und nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Was meinst du?"

„Den Hippogreif, Draco!"

„Oh… das Mistviech!" Er bemerkte Patricia McMahonys missbilligenden Blick und verteidigte sich. „Sie müssen verstehen, ich mag das Tier nicht! Es hat mir im dritten Schuljahr fast den Arm abgerissen!"

„Das überrascht mich aber jetzt! Harry versteht sich wunderbar mit Seidenschnabel und ich persönlich mache mir keine Sorgen, wenn er mit ihm unterwegs ist! Seidenschnabel würde Harry nie im Stich lassen!"

„Es sah allerdings so aus, als habe er ihn gut im Griff!", warf Narcissa ein.

„Das hat er! Ganz gewiss!" Patricias Stolz auf diesen Fakt war nicht zu übersehen.

Die beiden Frauen wechselten daraufhin das Thema und Draco versank in Gedanken. Was in aller Welt war mit Potters linkem Arm?

Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass er scheinbar immer dann besonders große, körperliche Probleme gehabt hatte, wenn er seine Linke verwendete. In VgddK hatte er ihn an der linken Schulter erwischt und bei ihrem kleinen Quidditchzweikampf hatte er die Linke am Besen gehabt, bevor er bewusstlos abgestürzt war. Überhaupt fiel bei genauerer Betrachtung auf, dass er seinen linken Arm so wenig wie möglich benutzte, wenn es die Situation zuließ.

Es sah ganz so aus, als sei Potter mit mehr als diesem offensichtlichen psychischen Schaden aus seinem letzten Kampf mit Voldemort hervorgegangen.

„Wo willst du hin?"

Drei Gesichter wandten sich überrascht der Tür zu, die Sirius gerade geöffnet hatte, um einzutreten. Pat schaffte es nicht, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Was glaubte er wohl, wo Harry hin wollte? In die Küche natürlich. Frühstücken. So gut müsste er ihn doch eigentlich inzwischen kennen.

„In die Küche! ...Frühstücken.", kam es von Harry, und Draco erhaschte einen Blick auf seinen Rücken. Von dem karierten Flanellhemd war nicht wirklich viel zu sehen. Die gesamte linke Schulter wurde von einem weißen Stoffgebilde verborgen, das offenbar den linken Arm so am Körper fixierte, dass keinerlei ungewollte Bewegung möglich war.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Sirius und Draco senkte den Kopf. Des Blickes, mit dem ihm seine Mutter bedachte, war er sich nicht einmal bewusst. Er hatte mit dem Fakt zu kämpfen, dass Harry Potter nicht so unverwundbar war, wie alle Welt glaubte.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Harry sein Frühstück beendet und sich umgezogen. Er war nicht begeistert von der Aussicht, im Frühstückszimmer zu erscheinen. Nicht, dass er ein Problem mit Narcissa hatte. Sie war eine Frau, die eine Menge Wert auf ihren Status legte und das auch entsprechend demonstrierte, doch seit dem letzen Sommer wusste er, dass sie auch anders konnte.

Sein Problem hieß Draco. Wieso, verdammt, hatte Sirius ihm nicht vorher gesagt, dass er hier war? Erst nachdem er ihm wegen Seidenschnabel ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen hatte, erschien es ihm notwendig zu verkünden, dass Narcissa mit ihrem Sohn hier war. Als hätte er nicht schon in der Schule genug von Draco. Das letzte Zwischenspiel in den Drei Besen hatte ihm für Tage gereicht.

Vor der Tür zum Frühstückszimmer atmete er noch einmal tief durch, ließ die Fixierung verschwinden und den Arm sinken. Sirius hatte darauf bestanden, vermutlich seine Art, ihn für den Ausritt mit Seidenschnabel zu bestrafen. Harry hätte Hausarrest vorgezogen, doch er hatte keine Wahl und öffnete entschlossen die Tür.

Es war einfacher als erwartet. Narcissa kam ihm so herzlich entgegen, wie er es inzwischen gewohnt war und Draco war folgsam, wie ein gut erzogener Sohn es zu sein hatte. Ein kühles Nicken, ein kalter Blick und Harry konnte neben Patricia in Deckung gehen.

„Schön, dass wir dich doch noch treffen, Harry! Lucius hat mich eindringlich gebeten, dich noch einmal persönlich zu unserem Sylvesterempfang einzuladen!"

Das sah Lucius ähnlich. Er kannte ihn besser, als man glauben sollte.

Harrys Blick wurde düster. Von was für einem Sylvesterempfang war hier die Rede?

„Sylvester?"

Ja, Potter, Sylvester! Das ist der letzte Tag des Jahres und Malfoys feiern das entsprechend, höhnte Draco in Gedanken und fragte sich, wo er das Stoffding an seiner Schulter gelassen hatte. Arroganter Bastard! Keine Schwäche zeigen, oder? Idiot! Als hätte er nicht jedes Recht darauf.

Mit Dracos Haltung ging seit Minuten eine beängstigende Wandlung vor.

„Ja, Harry, hat Sirius es dir nicht gesagt? Wir geben jedes Jahr an Sylvester einen Empfang für Freunde und Bekannte. Natürlich seid auch ihr eingeladen!", sprach Narcissa weiter.

„Aber… Ron hat mich zur Sylvesterparty der Zwillinge eingeladen!" Das war eine Notlüge. Ron hatte ihn eingeladen, jedoch nur zu einer Party im kleinen Kreis mit seinen Brüdern… und vielleicht Mione… falls sie freiwillig kam.

„Davon hast du uns noch gar nichts gesagt!", das war Patricia und sie war überrascht.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich verplant werde!", kam es überraschend schlagfertig zurück und Sirius sah ihn verblüfft an. Das war er von Harry nicht gewohnt.

Willkommen im Club, ging es inzwischen Draco durch den Kopf. Er kannte das Gefühl, verplant zu werden.

„Ähm… das… das ist natürlich deine eigene Entscheidung!", warf Sirius ein und bereute, ihn zuvor wegen Seidenschnabel so deutlich ins Gewissen geredet zu haben, denn ohne seinen guten Willen, hatte Narcissas Empfang schlechte Karten.

Und dann wurde ihm klar, dass es Blödsinn war, was ihm da durch den Kopf ging. Nur, weil er und Patricia zu Kreisen gehörten, in denen es Gang und Gebe war auf alle möglichen Empfänge zu gehen, hieß es nicht, dass Harry das genauso sehen musste. Er konnte sich an Zeiten erinnern, wo er genau das abgrundtief verabscheut hatte.

Heute war das anders. Heute war er Sirius Black, angesehener und voll rehabilitierter Erbe eines riesigen Vermögens, hoch dekorierter Kämpfer im Widerstand gegen den schwarzen Lord.

Shit, wo bin ich hier hingeraten?

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass es für ihn schon zur Selbstverständlichkeit geworden war, sich an die geltende Etikette zu halten, aber etwas sagte ihm, dass das bei Harry anders war.

Wenn sich wenigstens Lucius nicht mit seiner ernst gemeinten Fürsorge um Harry als aufrichtiger Freund der Familie bewiesen hätte. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch Harry erwartete, vermutlich noch mehr als ihn und Patricia.

Sirius saß in der Zwickmühle und sein Patensohn war verstimmt. Er brachte seinen Standpunkt augenblicklich klar zum Ausdruck.

„Gut! ...Narcissa, bitte entschuldige, doch ich bin ehrlich nicht darauf eingestellt, einen… ähm… Empfang zu besuchen! Ich glaube, das… das ist wirklich nicht der richtige Platz für mich!"

Hervorragend Potter, jetzt hast du sie geärgert, Draco wartete auf die Reaktion seiner Mutter.

Narcissa lachte leise und Draco war geschockt.

„Als hätte er es geahnt! Kann ich dich wirklich nicht überreden? ...Auch nicht, wenn ich dich herzlich bitte zu kommen?" Sie lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorn und anhand ihres Lächelns, konnte Draco sehen, dass es ihr voller Ernst war.

Was in aller Welt hatte er hier verpasst? Seit wann hatte sein Vater Ahnungen über Potter und warum ließ sich seine Mutter dazu herab, ihn zu bitten? Normalerweise rissen sich die Leute um Einladungen zu den Partys der Malfoys und seit Juni war es noch sehr viel schlimmer. Langsam wurde diese ganze Geschichte immer rätselhafter und immer deutlicher wurde Draco klar, dass es Potter war, bei dem die Fäden zusammen liefen.

Er ließ sich natürlich nicht überreden.

Draco hatte nichts anderes erwartet, doch als er kurz vor Mittag neben seiner Mutter im Fond des Rolls Roys saß, war er ungewohnt schweigsam. Noch immer ging ihm durch den Kopf, was ihm heute klar geworden war.

Potter konnte nicht mehr derselbe sein. Er war nicht mehr dazu in der Lage. Doch warum schwieg sich die ganze Welt darüber aus? Es war keine Schande in einem Kampf gegen Voldemort verwundet zu werden.

„Du hast es gesehen, oder?" Narcissa riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Sie wollte einige Dinge klar stellen.

„War das der Grund dafür, dass ich unbedingt mitmusste?"

„Ein wenig; und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass du mich zu Freunden begleitest!"

„Letzte Weihnachten stand Black noch ganz oben auf Dads Liste für den Avadar Kedavra!"

„Das ist nicht wahr, Draco!"

„Oh… dann muss ich diese feurige Rede beim letzten Sylvesterempfang falsch verstanden haben!"

„Manche Dinge sind nicht, wie sie scheinen!" Lucius Veränderung hatte nicht erst vor einem halben Jahr begonnen. Die Ursachen dafür lagen weiter zurück.

„Was hat Potter?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen! Es ist von einem Zauber geschützt!"

„Darum wolltest du, dass ich es sehe?"

„Dein Vater ist der Meinung, es reiche, dir Befehle zu erteilen. Ich sehe das etwas anders! Ich denke, du solltest wissen, dass Harry nicht mehr so kann, wie er vielleicht gern will… und du dir in Zukunft zweimal überlegen solltest, was du tust! …Draco!"

Draco sah seine Mutter an. Ihr Ton war ungewohnt ernst.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass sich so etwas wie zu Beginn des Schuljahres noch einmal wiederholt. Sollte es doch geschehen, geraten wir beide ernsthaft aneinander."

War er bis jetzt nicht sicher gewesen, dass seine Mutter Potter enorm zugetan war, so war er es nun.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry!"

Harry war nach dem Lunch in der Bibliothek verschwunden, unter dem Vorwand, Hausaufgaben erledigen zu müssen.

Sirius war sich jedoch relativ sicher, dass es eher mit seinem Versuch, über ihn zu bestimmen, zusammenhing. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er damit umgehen sollte, doch Patricia hatte ihm keine Wahl gelassen und ihn hinterher geschickt.

Harry sah nicht auf. „Es muss dir nicht Leid tun! Es hat sich ja geklärt!"

Du meinst, du hast deinen Kopf durchgesetzt? „Nein, hat es nicht und das weißt du!" Diesmal sah er auf und Sirius erkannte den Ausdruck in seinem Blick wieder – kalt und ärgerlich.

„Weißt du, was mich wirklich überrascht, Sirius? Dass ausgerechnet du dich dazu herab lässt!", Harrys Ton war bissig und Sirius verspürte nun selbst Ärger, doch er schluckte ihn hinunter und nahm in einem der Sessel Platz.

„Die Zeiten ändern sich, Harry! ...Ich… keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich hat die Erziehung meiner Eltern doch irgendwo Fuß gefasst! Ich muss eine… gewisse Reputation vertreten… und irgendwie… irgendwie hab ich schon jetzt das Gefühl, dass ich gar nicht mehr anders kann!"

Es war einfacher gewesen, als Gesetzloser durch die Welt zu ziehen. Es war sogar einfacher, als verstoßener Sohn Unruhe zu stiften, doch inzwischen war er der letzte Black und in dem Moment, als er das Erbe seiner Familie angenommen hatte, hatte er auch die Verantwortung übernommen, nicht nur für seine Familie, auch für Patricia, die selbst einer sehr angesehenen Familie entstammt, obwohl sie genau wie er Wert auf ihre Endscheidungsfreiheit legte.

Und Sirius wusste, dass er Harry diese Freiheit ebenfalls zugestehen musste, wenn er ihn nicht von sich fort treiben wollte.

„Aber ich kann anders! Ich muss nichts repräsentieren!", brachte Harry nun ärgerlich heraus.

Sirius musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen. „Das ist nicht ganz richtig, mein Lieber! Du bist Harry Potter!"

James mochte nicht zur Zaubereraristokratie gehören, doch Harry hatte sich einen gesellschaftlichen Rang erworben, mit dem gewisse Verpflichtungen verbunden waren, ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Er mochte glauben, dass er nach Hogwarts einfach abtauchen konnte, doch sein Stolz würde das mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit verhindern, so wie er jetzt schon verhinderte, dass er seiner Umwelt zeigte, wie viel ihn dieser Sieg wirklich gekostet hatte.

Harry war aufgesprungen und setzte gerade zum Widerspruch an, doch Sirius ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

Er stand auf und fasste ihn an der Schulter. „Harry… ich will jetzt nicht mit dir über dieses ganze Dilemma streiten. Ganz bestimmt nicht! Es tut mir leid, dass wir versucht haben, dich mit dieser Einladung zu überrumpeln, und ich werde um Gottes Willen nicht darauf bestehen! Ganz bestimmt nicht! ...Versprich mir nur eins, hör irgendwann damit auf, davon zu laufen! Ganz gleich, was du glaubst, du hast keinen Grund dazu!"

„Kannst du wirklich nicht verstehen, dass ich mit diesem ganzen Mist einfach nichts zu tun haben will?"

„Doch! Aber du bist, wer du bist! Und davor kann man nicht davon laufen! Es holt dich immer wieder ein! Man kann nur das Beste daraus machen!"

Harrys Blick sagte Sirius, dass er ihn nicht überzeugt hatte. Wie auch? Wo er sich doch selbst die Schuld daran gab und der Meinung war, kein Recht auf irgendwelche Ehrbezeigungen zu haben!

Er zog ihn an sich und Harry sträubte sich nicht.

„Wie auch immer es dazu gekommen ist! Ohne dich hätte es diesen Sieg nicht gegeben! Und schon gar nicht für Lucius, den dämlichen, kleinen Todesser!"

Sirius spürte Harrys Lachen mehr, als er es hörte.

„Ich glaube, das hätte er dir jetzt übel genommen!"

Sirius grinste.

„Wohl eher nicht! Er weiß nämlich ganz genau, dass ich Recht habe! Ich bin es ihm schuldig, zu diesem Empfang zu kommen, Harry! Ich schulde ihm genauso viel, wie er dir! Und sie meinen es ehrlich! Glaub mir! Er hat eine Wendung um 180° vollzogen, so unglaublich das auch ist!" Harry schob ihn von sich, nicht unwillig, nur ungeduldig.

„Das weiß ich! Aber ich werde trotzdem nicht hingehen!"

„Das ist okay! Das hat glaube ich, sogar Narcissa eingesehen! ...Aber… Harry?" Sirius war nicht wohl dabei, doch er wusste, dass er wohl keine bessere Gelegenheit bekommen würde.

„Was?", kam es argwöhnisch zurück.

„Neujahr ist ein Staatsempfang im Ministerium. Da kannst du dich nicht drücken! Das hat mir Fudge schon in sehr klaren Worten deutlich gemacht! Er ist der Meinung, du hattest genug Zeit, dich zu erholen… und… sie wollen endlich ihre Merlin-Orden erster Klasse loswerden!"

Auf Harrys Gesicht erschien ein genervter Ausdruck, doch er wusste, dass es da wohl kein Entkommen gab. Lucius und er waren Helden – ganz offiziell. Und immerhin war es kein Empfang im Hause Malfoy. Nichts gegen Lucius und Narcissa, aber einen ganzen Abend unter Dracos Augen, war ein Graus für ihn.

„Ich werde ein paar Freunde mitbringen, okay!"

„Ich schätze mal, für die Weasleys wird sich ein Plätzchen auf der Gästeliste finden! Arthur ist eh da! Wie viele werden es sein?" Wenn er schon dahin musste, war gegen die Weasley-Leibgarde nichts einzuwenden. Himmel noch mal, mein Beschützerinstinkt wird wirklich langsam krankhaft! Leider wusste Sirius, dass Harry für jedes Quäntchen Schutz dankbar war.

„Weiß ich noch nicht!"

„Aber falls du Fred und George mitbringst, nimm ihnen das Zaubererversprechen ab, dass sie keinen Ärger machen!"

Harry brachte ein Lächeln zustande, bevor er dann unvermittelt fragte:

„Hast du jetzt eigentlich endlich bei Pat um ihre Hand angehalten?"

Und Sirius wurde die Last seiner gesellschaftlichen Verantwortung wieder einmal schmerzhaft bewusst.

**tbc**


	15. Unerwartete Events

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (15/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie: **?

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **Bitte nicht mit Steinen werfen…ja!

**Beta:** Shirokko – wie immer big thanks. ;-)

Big thanks für die reviews geht an: Deedochan, Leni4888, Lara-Lynx, Amunet, heldin-delta, Giftschnecke, NoxAN, Alraune, Jeanca, Gingerberry, Lex und Sammy-chan '-' Party-Froop .

at Lex: Schick mir mal ne mail um das auszudiskutieren, okay. ;) Bin für Kritik immer offen. und die kommas treiben mich langsam in den Wahn...

_** Kapitel 15 **_

**_Uberraschende_****_Events_**

„Harry, ich sage es noch einmal…"

„Es geht mir gut, Sirius!" Die Sylvestersache hatte sich zu einer Katastrophe entwickelt, doch Harry war nicht bereit, das zuzugeben.

Ja, so gut es dir eben gehen kann! „Aber…" Sirius war beinahe versucht, Harry zu verbieten, zu den Weasleys zu gehen, und wunderte sich inzwischen, warum er noch immer hin wollte. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass Harry auch nicht mehr wirklich wollte, das jedoch nie zugeben würde.

„Kein aber! Ehrlich, Sirius, wir beide wissen, wie gut es mir gehen kann, und du hast das Mal gesehen!"

Es hatte Ursprungsgröße und das wollte etwas heißen. Harry war es selbst nicht ganz geheuer, doch die psychische Belastung der letzten Monate in Hogwarts, war in Pembroke House wie weggeblasen und das tat ihm gut, obwohl ihm das Schlafen noch immer Probleme bereitete und Draco Malfoy plötzlich im Frühstückszimmer gesessen hatte. Pembroke House war Zuhause und das bedeutete Frieden.

Insgeheim ging er jedoch auch davon aus, dass ihn der Stress belastbarer gemacht hatte. Es sah ganz so aus, als pendele sich das Ganze langsam ein.

Harry hoffte nur, dass die nächsten sechs Monate bald vorbei waren – und dass er diese Sylvesterparty heil überstand. Himmel – wie hatte er sich nur darauf einlassen können? Doch er machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Es gab kein Zurück.

„Wenn etwas ist, melde dich sofort!"

„Was willst du dann tun? Zu meiner Rettung eilen? Ron und Mione haben den Trank gegen physische Überreaktionen und Madam Pomfrey hat sich auf meinen Wunsch bereit erklärt, Hermione eine Phiole des Notfalltrankes zu überlassen… es kann nichts passieren!" …hoffe ich!

Im Hause Weasley würde es in diesem Jahr eine Sylvesterparty geben, wie es Ottery St. Catchpool noch nie gesehen hatte. Fred und George hatten sie organisiert, kaum dass Harry ihnen sein Problem per Firetalk geschildert hatte.

Sirius' Besorgnis gründete nun jedoch genau wie Harrys in der Tatsache, dass die beiden den neuen Fuchsbau dafür ein wenig erweitern mussten. Genauer gesagt hatten sie ein riesiges Partyzelt im Garten platziert, mit Platz für fünfhundert Leute. Die Zwillinge hatten es wie üblich übertrieben und Harry war mittlerweile fest entschlossen, keinen der beiden mit auf den Staatsempfang zu nehmen, obwohl sie ihn schon genau darauf angesprochen hatten. Ron und Hermione würden als Gesellschaft genügen.

Er war es gewesen, der Hermione zu dieser Party eingeladen hatte. Ron hatte ihn regelrecht angebettelt, das zu tun.

Eigentlich hatte er sich weigern wollen, doch er hatte es einfach nicht fertig gebracht, nicht wenn Ron ihn derart bettelte. Ron war der Fels in der Brandung, auf den er sich immer verlassen konnte und es war nicht fair, sich zu weigern, wenn er ihn schon einmal um Hilfe bat.

Und so hatte er Mione davon überzeugt, das sie mit musste – unter der fadenscheinigen Ausrede, wenigstens eine Person in seiner Nähe zu brauchen, die im Notfall einen kühlen Kopf bewahren konnte.

Anders hatte sie sich nicht überzeugen lassen und nachdem er ihr den Curis-Solutis-Trank in die Hand gedrückt hatte, hatte sie ihm auch geglaubt.

Seit gestern war sie bei ihnen in Pembroke. Ihre Eltern hatten sie am Morgen vorbei gebracht. Sie waren auf dem Weg nach London, um über Sylvester nach Paris zu fliegen und ihrer Freundin war es trotz allen anfänglichen Widerstandes im Grunde Recht gewesen, da nicht mit zu müssen.

„Harry!" Sirius holte Harry wieder in die Gegenwart. „Überleg es dir noch mal!" Sirius konnte die Bedenken seines Patensohnes offenbar spüren, doch Harry wiegelte ab. Eher ging er auf eine Monsterparty der Weasley-Zwillinge, als dass er sich in der Höhle des Löwen blicken ließ.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, man kann nicht immer davon laufen?"

„Na wunderbar! Hätte ich doch nur meine Klappe gehalten und dich mit zu Lucius' Empfang geschleift!"

Das veranlasste Harry zu einem Grinsen. Sein Pate stand in der offiziellen Festrobe seiner Familie vor ihm, denn in einer halben Stunde würde sie ein Wagen zu den Malfoys bringen.

Harry trug eine Jeans, sein verwaschenes Lieblingshemd und im Moment noch die Fixierung. In der Hand hielt er eine Daunenjacke, die er sich bei ihrem gestrigen Einkaufstrip nach London gekauft hatte.

Er bedauerte seinen Paten fast ein wenig, wenn er daran dachte, dass er diese steife Festrobe für die nächsten Stunden anbehalten musste. Patricia hatte mehr Glück als Sirius. Sie hatte sich gestern ein dunkelrotes Abendkleid für den heutigen Anlass gekauft.

„Hör auf zu Grinsen! Das gehört sich so!", murrte Sirius unwillig. Er sah ganz genau, was in Harrys Kopf vor sich ging und war versucht zu schmollen.

„Sirius!"

„Ja!"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken!"

Es klopfte an der Tür und Sirius blaffte ein unwilliges ‚Herein'.

Hermiones Gesicht erschien.

„Bill ist hier!" Bill hatte zugesagt, Harry durchs Flohnetz zu holen, denn Sirius hatte nicht mehr die Zeit dazu.

„Wir kommen!" Sie zog die Tür wieder zu und Sirius sah Harry an.

„Pass auf dich auf, Junge! Bill hat mir versichert, dass das Party-Gebilde der Zwilling streng vom Haus getrennt ist! Wenn du die Flucht ergreifen willst, weißt du wo du hin musst! Mollys Küche ist sicher!"

„Das ist tröstlich!", meinte er mit einem Anflug von schwarzem Humor und dann setzte er ein Grinsen auf, selbstsicherer, als er sich fühlte. „Ich werd's überleben, Sirius! Ich hab schon ganz andere Sachen überlebt!"

Darauf konnte Sirius nur noch völlig entmutigt das Gesicht verziehen.

„Alles klar, Harry?"

Bill Weasley stand vor dem großen Kamin in der Eingangshalle, eine ganz offensichtlich nervöse Hermione neben sich. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, auf eine Weasley-Party zu gehen, und Harry hatte mit Engelszungen geredet, um sie zu überzeugen. Am Ende hatte sie es nur seinetwegen getan. Fies aber wahr – zum Schluss hatte er sie erpresst, mitzugehen.

Er bedauerte es nicht, aber er war entschlossen, Ron endlich auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Sie waren bereit zur Abreise.

„Pat!", hallte es gleich darauf durch die Gänge. Sirius fragte sich, wo seine inzwischen Verlobte steckte.

„Ich komme, ich komme!" Barfuss kam sie die Treppe herunter gehastet. Irgendwie war heute alles ein wenig hektisch. „Harry, alles okay?"

„Alles okay, Pat!"

„Pass gut auf dich auf! Bill, ich mach dich verantwortlich, wenn meinem Großen etwas passiert!"

Harry wurde rot, Bill grinste und Hermione lachte.

Pat gab Harry den schon üblichen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß!"

„Wünsch ich euch auch, und pass auf, dass Sirius nicht über seinen Umhang stolpert!"

Sirius machte ein saures Gesicht.

„Mach ich!"

„Ach ja und richte Lucius und Narcissa meine Grüße aus… und entschuldige mich noch mal!"

„Ich glaub nicht, dass sie dir das wirklich übel nehmen! Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch!" Pat ließ ihn los und Sirius legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern.

„Wir holen dich morgen Nachmittag!"

„Okay! Also dann…"

„Mione, machst du den Anfang?", Bill sah Hermione fragend an.

„Mach ich! Pat, Sirius, alles Gute!", sie winkte den beiden zu und war einen Moment später im Kamin verschwunden.

„Ich schließ mich Mione an, Sirius!... Harry?"

„Wir sehen uns!", meinte Harry und ein Anflug von Unwohlsein, huschte über sein Gesicht, doch er trat in den Kamin.

Bill folgte ihm, und als sich dessen Arm um Harrys Taille schlang, schaffte er es, zuversichtlich zu lächeln, bevor sie in einem grünen Flammenwirbel verschwanden.

„Bist du, okay?"

Harry machte die Augen wieder auf und stellte fest, dass er angenehm an Bills Brust geschmiegt sicher im Fuchsbau angekommen war. Bill sah ihn an, aufmerksam und besorgt.

Harry verdrängte das Bedürfnis, genau da zu bleiben wo er war. „Ja… alles okay!" Und mit sicheren Schritten trat er aus dem Kamin, ohne zu bemerken, dass ihm Bills Blick nachdenklich folgte.

„Mensch, Harry, was hast du angerichtet?" Ron stand ein wenig aufgelöst mitten in der alten Wohnküche des Fuchsbaus. Das Haus war gewaltig erweitert worden, seit Fred und George solche Erfolge mit ihrem Unternehmen erzielten, doch die Küche war noch exakt so wie früher. Darauf hatte Molly bestanden.

Harry begrüßte seinen Freund mit einem Handschlag. „Hätte ich geahnt, was sie daraus machen, hätte ich mich krank gemeldet!"

„Mehr als dreihundert Leute sind schon da drüben in diesem Zelt und Fred sagte gerade, dass es noch nicht alle sind! Seamus, Dean und Neville sind auch hier! Sogar Lavender und die Patil-Zwillinge haben sie eingeladen!"

Nur Mione hatten sie nicht eingeladen. Das solle er gefälligst selber machen, hatte Fred ihm grinsend an den Kopf geworfen. Ron wurde bei der bloßen Erinnerung rot, wenn er daran dachte, wie blöd er sich vorgekommen war, als er Fred gefragt hatte, warum sie Hermione nicht eingeladen hatten, wo doch Gryffindor ab fünften Schuljahr komplett vertreten war.

Fred hatte gegrinst und gemeint: Das machst du mal schön selber, du verhinderter Casanova!

Zum Glück war Harry in die Bresche gesprungen.

„Was hast du erwartet? War doch klar, dass das einen Auflauf gibt, wenn deine Brüder eine Party geben!", bemerkte Hermione, das Objekt von Rons abschweifenden Gedanken gerade. „Wo soll ich unsere Sachen hinbringen?"

Hier angekommen war ihr ihre Nervosität von vor ein paar Minuten nicht mehr an zu merken. Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass das nur Fassade war. Die beiden benahmen sich inzwischen ziemlich albern.

„Nach oben wie immer! Kommt mit!", beantwortete Ron ihre Frage und wollte sich abwenden, um voraus zu gehen.

Bill, im Moment zweifellos vollkommen vergessen, zuckte die Schultern und meinte:

„Ich werde mal nach dem Rechten sehen!" Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Bill sich ein wenig unwohl fühlte bei dem, was er von Ron gehört hatte.

Ron war schon fast auf der Treppe, als ihm noch etwas einfiel: „Charlie und Kathleen sind schon drüben und Percy versucht für Ordnung zu sorgen, bremse ihn, Bill, bitte, sonst gibt es ein Drama! Wir kommen dann gleich nach!"

Das veranlasste Bill nun zu einem breiten Grinsen und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Ron Recht hatte, als er die Küche verließ.

Ron ging die Treppe hinauf zu den Zimmern voraus. Die ursprüngliche Struktur des Fuchsbaus war bei den Umbauarbeiten beibehalten worden. Die Treppen und Gänge waren noch immer verwinkelt, doch sie waren breiter und bestens in Stand gesetzt.

Vor allem von außen hatte sich das Haus der Weasleys verändert und Harry war ein wenig schockiert gewesen, als er es nach dem Umbau zum ersten Mal wieder gesehen hatte, denn plötzlich erschien es wie ein ganz normales Wohnhaus, doch innen hatte es eindeutig seinen Zauber behalten – gemütlich, heimelig, kuschelig. Selbst wenn die Zimmer jetzt größer und die Möbel neuer waren, hatten es Molly geschafft, diesen zusammen gewürfelten Charakter aufrecht zu erhalten und das war es, was Harry an diesem Haus so mochte.

Für Harry und Hermione waren Zimmer in der ersten Etage vorgesehen, da wo auch Ginny, Ron und Percy ihre Zimmer hatten. Eigentlich gab es Gästezimmer im dritten Stock, doch Molly hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Rons besten Freunden Zimmer inmitten der Familie freizuhalten.

„Wo sind eigentlich deine Eltern, Ron?", fragte Hermione auf dem Weg nach oben und Ron schaute noch ein wenig düsterer drein, als er antwortete:

„Sie haben die Flucht ergriffen, nachdem klar wurde, was hier abgeht! Sie sind zu einer Cousine meines Vaters gefahren!"

„Hatten sie keine Einladung von Lucius?", fragte Harry abwesend dazwischen.

„Doch, aber Mum hat dankend abgelehnt. Das sei nicht ihre Gesellschaftsklasse!" Diese Antwort sah Molly ähnlich.

„Wundert mich nicht! Mir geht es ähnlich!"

„Brauchst du noch etwas, Mione?" Sie hatten Hermiones Zimmer erreicht und Ron sah Hermione fragend an. Harry kommentierte den Hauch rosa auf ihren Wangen mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln und Mione bekam es deutlich mit.

„Nein, Danke! Harry ist wie üblich nebenan, oder?"

„Sicher… du hast die volle Kontrolle!", bemerkte er amüsiert. „Dazu hab ich dich ja mitgenommen!"

Diesmal funkelte sie ihn an, bevor sie die Tür lauter als nötig hinter sich schloss.

Ron schob die Tür des Nebenzimmers auf, warf Harrys Tasche in die nächste Ecke und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, während Harry die Tür schloss, einen Silentium-Zauber sprach um jeden Lauschangriff abzuwehren, und seinen Freund grimmig anschaute.

„Es war nicht nett von Fred und George, Mione nicht einzuladen… sie war zu Recht beleidigt! Alle Gryffindors ab der fünften Klasse, sind eingeladen! Halb Ravenclaw und sogar ein paar Hufflepuffs! Ich hoffe doch, dass sie Hays wenigstens nicht eingeladen haben, oder!" Den wollte er erstens um Hermiones Willen und zweitens auch aus ein wenig egoistischen Gründen absolut nicht sehen.

„Malfoys Liebchen? ...Ganz bestimmt nicht!", meinte Ron nur trocken und Harry verspürte einen Stich bei diesen Worten. Er fragte sich, ob die Hays bei den Malfoys eingeladen waren. „Nein… sie haben das nur getan, um mir eins auszuwischen!", fuhr Ron fort.

„Meinst du nicht eher, sie haben es getan, um dir auf die Sprünge zu helfen?"

Ron sah ihn nicht an, knurrte nur zustimmend.

Harry wechselte das Thema:

„Wie ist die Kleiderordnung? Ich hab zwar keinen Bock auf einen Umhang, aber es wäre mir lieber, weil ich die Fixierung drunter tragen kann!"

Ron sah ihn augenblicklich besorgt an, ein weiterer nicht sonderlich positiver Punkt an dieser Party.

„Muggelkleidung!"

„Shit!" Wieder einmal bereute er es, sich darauf eingelassen zu haben, doch es gab kein Zurück mehr.

„Sorry."

„Nicht zu ändern!" Harry betrachtete sich im Wandspiegel. So konnte er nicht wirklich gehen.

Ron verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und stand auf.

„Ich warte unten auf dich!" Harry nickte.

„Tu mir den Gefallen und sag das auch Mione!" Er konnte sehen, wie sein Freund das Gesicht verzog, als er hinausging.

„Hey, man Harry, dich heute hier zu treffen, hätte ich nicht erwartet!" Seamus schob sich auf den Stuhl rechts von Harry. Mione hatte schon seit sie ins Zelt gekommen waren, den links von ihm okkupiert. Zur Strafe für seine Frechheit nahm sie seine Sprüche wörtlich und behielt ihn streng unter Kontrolle. Harry war darüber inzwischen ziemlich unwillig, denn ihr mürrisches Gesicht verjagte seine Freunde. Er war entschlossen, dagegen so schnell wie möglich etwas zu unternehmen, und so kam ihm Seamus gerade recht.

„Mir geht es ähnlich, wo hast du deine zweite Hälfte gelassen?" Dean war nicht in Sicht und das war ungewöhnlich.

Seamus verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich hab das düstere Gefühl, der ist Jessica Morris verfallen! War die nicht Halloween mit Ron unterwegs?"

„Du ärgerst dich ja bloß, weil sie noch nicht mit dir unterwegs war!", gab Harry zurück. Seamus grinste albern.

„Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

Harry sah ihn scharf an – und hörte augenblicklich auf, sich weiter Gedanken um Jessica Morris zu machen, denn es sah ganz so aus, als mache diese sich auch nicht viele Gedanken um das, was sie tat.

„Komm lass uns was trinken gehen! Diese Bar, die die Zwillinge da aufgebaut haben, die ist spitze! Jeder, der zu jung ist für Alkohol, fliegt hochkantig wieder raus! Ein herrlicher Anblick!" Er klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und handelte sich einen giftigen Blick von Mione ein, den er breit grinsend erwiderte. Seamus wusste ganz genau, wie er Harry anfassen durfte und wie nicht. Auch wenn es nicht so ausgesehen hatte, Harry hatte den Schlag kaum gespürt, so ausgewogen war er gewesen.

„Gute Idee!" …und die beste Gelegenheit, Mione dazu zu veranlassen, auf jemanden anderen aufzupassen! Und so stand er auf. „Wir sehen uns später, Mione!" Harry hatte zwar nicht wirklich Lust, sich ins Gewühl dieser Party zu stürzen, doch wenn er schon hier war, wollte er wenigstens mit seinen Freunden unterhalten können.

„Mach keinen Blödsinn, bitte!", schickte sie Harry nach, doch er hatte sich schon abgewandt und ging mit Seamus davon.

Hermione sah ihm nach und wünschte sich ernsthaft, mit ihren Eltern nach Paris geflogen zu sein. Diese Party hatte sie supergründlich satt, vor allem wenn sie sah, wie Lavender und Parvati die ganze Zeit nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als sich über Rons üble Witze zu amüsieren.

Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass es Harry im Grunde genauso ging. Das hatte zwar nichts mit Lavender und Parvati zu tun, doch die Tatsache, dass Ron seine Gesellschaft mied, weil Mione an ihm klebte und sich alle anderen von ihrer missgelaunten Miene schrecken ließen, war auch schon übel genug.

Es brauchte aber nur eine halbe Stunde mit Seamus in der Bar und Harry war endgültig gewiss, dass er hier fehl am Platze war. Fred und George waren kurz bei ihm aufgetaucht. Er hatte sich ein wenig mit Neville unterhalten und auch Dean kurz gesehen. Percy hatte sich über die Zwillinge beschwert und Bill hatte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln vom anderen Ende der Bar geschickt, doch die meisten starrten nur zu ihm herüber und schauten hastig weg, wenn er es bemerkte. Es war überall dasselbe.

Gedankenverloren nippte er an dem Feuerwhiskey, den Seamus ihm aufgeschwätzt hatte und stellte fest, dass er genauso sehr das Bedürfnis hatte, zu verschwinden, wie an Halloween.

„Entschuldige mich, Seamus!" Seamus, bestimmt schon beim dritten oder vierten Whiskey und im Moment damit beschäftigt, mit einem der Barmädchen zu flirten, sah auf.

„Alles okay, Harry?"

„Alles bestens! Lass dich nicht stören!" Er spürte den Blick des Barmädchens und verfluchte die lockere Zunge des Iren, obwohl diesen nur die Sorge zu solchen Äußerungen veranlasste. Augenblicklich wurde Harrys Laune noch ein wenig schlechter. Er wollte weder Sorge, noch Mitleid, noch Neugier.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich ab und verließ die Bar, entschlossen auch diese Party augenblicklich zu verlassen.

Das Haus war leer und verlassen, als Harry es durch den von den Zwillingen nur für die Familie und enge Freunde autorisierten Eingang betrat, doch die Stille hier war ihm tausend mal lieber, als der Lärm im Zelt.

Er ließ die Fixierung erscheinen und entspannte sich. Nicht, dass es ihm zu große Schwierigkeiten bereitete, ohne die Fixierung aufzutreten, doch es erforderte seine ganze Konzentration und darum war es eine Erleichterung, sie wieder anzulegen.

Seufzend machte er es sich in einer Ecke des riesigen Sofas vor dem Kamin bequem. Was auch immer Sirius dachte, sicher war es nicht die beste Idee gewesen, auf diese Party zu gehen, doch hier in der Küche der Weasleys, auf der Couch vor dem Kamin, konnte er den Abend trotzdem genießen und er musste nicht mit auf Lucius' Empfang, was der Fall gewesen wäre, wenn er zu Hause geblieben wäre.

_Flashback_

_/… Ein heftiges Pochen gegen die Scheibe eines der Turmfenster war es, das mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. Das offizielle Festessen zu Sylvester war in kleinem Kreise ziemlich beschaulich und ruhig vonstatten gegangen. Noch eine Woche und die Ferien waren zu Ende. Langsam wurde das zu einer Manie von mir._

_Doch heute hatte ich anderes im Kopf. Dumbledore hatte mir mitgeteilt, dass seine Spione eine neue Attacke Voldemorts auf mich befürchteten. Um genau zu sein, hatte er Hinweise darauf, dass etwas im Gange war._

_Seine Reaktion darauf überraschte mich._

_Nach den Ferien würde mein Training beginnen. Er wollte, dass ich in der Lage war, mich zu verteidigen, wenn es hart auf hart kam, und darum würde ich in Zukunft dreimal die Woche von Moody und Remus im Duellkampf trainiert werden._

_Die Aussicht begeisterte mich nicht besonders, denn es schränkte meine Zeit enorm ein und sagen durfte ich es auch keinem. Seit ich das wusste, machte ich mir Gedanken, wie ich ihm das erklären sollte, und darum hatte es eine Weile gedauert, bis ich die Eule bemerkte._

_Hastig stand ich auf, um sie herein zu lassen. Es war kein Wetter, um in der Nacht herumgejagt zu werden und das Tier tat mir beinahe leid. Wer kam um diese Zeit bei diesem Wetter auf die Idee, Eulen zu schicken?_

_Als ich den Brief einen Moment später aufgerissen hatte, wusste ich es._

_ Hallo Harry!_

_Vermisst du mich?Ich hoffe doch! Nein! Ich gehe davon aus! Ich bin überzeugt davon! Wie auch nicht?_

_Wie viele Tage sind es jetzt, dass wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen haben?_

_14?_

_14 Tage, in denen Du meine Lippen nicht spüren durftest._

_14 Tage, die ich Dich nicht berührt habe, verführt habe. Willst Du mich spüren? Willst Du meine Hände auf Deiner Haut spüren?_

_Ich berühre Dich, streichle Dich, jeden einzelnen Inch Deiner Haut! Nichts ist vor mir sicher. Kannst Du es spüren? Meine Hände gleiten über Deine nackte Haut, liebkosen Deinen Nacken, streichen über Deine Schultern, dann die Arme hinunter, umklammern deine Finger, während meine Lippen ihren Spuren folgen._

_Kannst du meine Zunge spüren?_

_Sie gleitet tiefer und tiefer. _

_Meine Finger nehmen ihren Weg wieder auf, gleiten zärtlich über deine Hüften, deine Leisten und weiter…_

_Kannst Du es spüren, Harry? Erinnerst Du Dich?_

_Kannst du spüren, wie… _

_Ich keuchte atemlos und warf den Brief unwillig aufs Bett._

_Himmel noch mal, wie machte er das? Oder war ich wirklich schon so besessen? In meinem Kopf stritten das Bedürfnis nach einer kalten Dusche und die unbezwingbare Gier, weiter zu lesen._

_ Diese teuflische Idee konnte nur von dir kommen. , ging es mir durch den Kopf, als ich abgrundtief verzweifelt wieder nach dem Pergament griff._

_Auch eine Ewigkeit später, als ich unter der heißen Dusche stand und mir die Überreste seines erotischen Spielchens vom Körper spülte, ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf, was er als letzten Satz nach einer unübersehbaren Pause im Text zugefügt hatte:_

_ Du fehlst mir, Harry…du fehlst mir wirklich! …/_

_Flashback Ende_

„Man, Mione… und ich dachte echt, ich könnte mich auf dich verlassen! Wenn sogar Harry sagt, du hättest ihn unter Kontrolle!" Ron klang unwillig, aber nicht vorwurfsvoll. Hätte Harry das Gelände verlassen, wäre ihm das nicht entgangen. Er hatte Sirius gebeten, einen entsprechenden Zauber auf die Schutzbanne zu legen.

Es war am Nahe liegendsten, das Harry sich in sein Bett verzogen hatte, doch Mione reagierte trotzdem sauer. „Weißt du Ron, ich hab ja keine Ahnung, was du von meinem Verhältnis zu Harry für einen Eindruck hast, aber ich bin nicht seine Amme! Erstens würde er das nicht zulassen, und zweitens würde ich das nicht wollen! Und Seamus hat mich nicht eingeladen, sie in die Bar zu begleiten!"

Seamus Zustand, als sie ihn auf der Suche nach Harry gefunden hatten, war es, der ihnen beiden etwas Sorge bereitete. Der Ire war etwas mehr als nur angeheitert und sie hatten ihn bei einem Tête á Tête mit dem Barmädchen überrascht.

„Ach… das hält dich doch sonst nicht auf!"

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Hermione, schon halb im Gehen um in seinem Zimmer nach Harry zu suchen, wandte sich Ron wieder zu.

„Genau das, was ich gesagt habe!", gab dieser zurück und bezog es auf den Fakt, dass sie im letzten Schuljahr gerade zu Anfang ständig an Harrys Fersen gehangen hatte, egal wie das aussah. Hermione verstand es jedoch vollkommen falsch.

„Harry hat mich gebeten, ihn hier her zu begleiten… auch wenn dir das vielleicht nicht passt!" Das Maß war voll und das Missverständnis perfekt. „Ich wollte nicht kommen! Schließlich hat es ja keiner für nötig gehalten mich einzuladen… obwohl alle Gryffindors ab der fünften Klasse eingeladen waren!" Mione hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, für diese letzten Worte, doch sie war so enttäuscht von Ron und seiner Familie, dass es auch schon egal war.

Ron ging auf, dass sie ihn missverstanden hatte:

„Mione, das…", versuchte er einzuwenden, doch Hermione hatte sich in Rage geredet und schnitt ihm das Wort im Munde ab.

„Dass du mich nicht leiden kannst, das weiß ich ja…", knallte sie ihm an den Kopf und Ron war schockiert.

„Das ist…", auch diesmal kam er nicht weiter.

„Aber ich finde es traurig, dass Fred und George das offenbar ähnlich sehen, schließlich habe ich ihnen nichts getan! Und ich dachte, sie seien meine Freunde!" Inzwischen verspürte Hermione ein Brennen in den Augen, doch das änderte auch nichts mehr an ihrem Redeschwall.

„Das sind…", versuchte Ron es noch einmal genauso vergeblich wie zuvor.

„Das ist auch alles unwichtig… das ist eure Sache! Aber Harry hat mich gebeten, dass ich mit ihm her komme und ich finde, wenigstens das könntest du akzeptieren und musst mir nicht deswegen noch Vorwürfe machen!..."

„Er hat mich auf Knien angebettelt…", kam es vom Sofa und beide gerieten augenblicklich völlig aus dem Konzept.

„HARRY!", kam es von Ron und Hermione gleichzeitig. Rons Stimme ähnelte einem entsetzen Quietschen und Hermione war die Erleichterung, ihn gefunden zu haben, anzuhören, doch sie stutzte fast augenblicklich. „Was?" Rage und Tränen waren vergessen.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Mione!" Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, hinter der hohen Lehne des Sofas aufzutauchen. Er konnte sich die Gesichter seiner besten Freunde auch so vorstellen.

Besser hätte es gar nicht kommen können. Ron und Hermione im ernsthaften Streit um einen Fakt, der ganz anders war, als er schien… und er selbst als Zuhörer, der das Missverständnis endlich aufklären konnte. Perfekt.

Hermione starrte Ron an. Dieser starrte den Boden an. „Ähm… warum… das verstehe ich nicht!"

„Du verstehst so manches nicht, Mione! Das ist mir schon klar!", ließ Harry sich erneut vernehmen. Wieder wanderte Hermiones Blick zum Sofa, doch dann hörte sie Ron albern kichern und sah ihn fassungslos an. Sie hatte ihn noch nie kichern hören und fragte sich augenblicklich, wie viel er getrunken hatte.

Ron hatte ein wenig Mühe, sich wieder zu fassen, und Harry auf dem Sofa verzog das Gesicht ebenfalls zu einem Grinsen. Sie war so schlau, aber von manchen Sachen hatte sie absolut keine Ahnung.

„Wie kommst du nur auf die schwachsinnige Idee, dass ich dich nicht leiden könnte?", brachte Ron noch immer kichernd heraus.

Hermiones Geduld war am Ende und entsprechend unwillig antwortete sie darauf.

„Daran gibt es ja wohl keinerlei Zweifel, oder!" Es tat weh, aber sie hatte die Nase voll, und auslachen lassen wollte sie sich auch nicht.

„Manchmal bist du wirklich selten dämlich, Mione!" Ron hatte ebenfalls die Nase voll, auch wenn die Vermutung Nahe lag, dass das mit dem Butterbier zu tun hatte, das er heute schon konsumiert hatte. Er schnappte Hermiones Handgelenk und zog sie entgegen ihres Widerstandes zu sich. „Ehrlich, bei all dieser Logik in deinem Kopf bist du wirklich erschreckend schwer von Begriff!"

Und ehe er sich noch bremsen konnte, hatte er sie auch schon in die Arme genommen und ihr einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt.

Hermione starrte ihn an, wie vom Blitz getroffen.

„Aber…?" Ron ließ sie sicherheitshalber nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Es ist nicht wahr, dass ich dich nicht leiden kann! Das… nein… das stimmt so wirklich nicht… und dass Fred dich nicht eingeladen hat, hat einen sehr einfachen Grund… er wollte, dass ich es selber mache… aber… ich war zu feige… also hab ich Harry gebeten…!"

„Ja… und ich war der Dumme, der sich was einfallen lassen musste! Du kannst wirklich nerven, Mione!"

Es gab keine Antwort und Harry warf doch noch einen Blick über die Sofalehne. Hermione stand auf den Zehenspitzen, hatte Ron die Arme um den Nacken geschlungen und küsste ihn, dass ihm buchstäblich Hören und Sehen verging.

Harry räusperte sich ganze dreimal, bevor sie ihn zur Kenntnis nahmen.

„Macht, was ihr wollt, aber ich geb den Platz auf dem Sofa nicht auf! Und zuschauen werde ich auch nicht!" Und damit verschwand er wieder hinter seiner Deckung.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Groschen fiel. Hermione begann haltlos zu lachen und Ron wechselte die Farbe.

Als sie sich dann geeinigt hatten, noch eine Weile hinüber ins Zelt zu gehen, huschte ein Lächeln über Harrys Gesicht, wie es Mione sicher gern gesehen hätte. Er war glücklich darüber, dass dieses verdammte Drama zwischen den beiden endlich ausgestanden war.

„Harry… hey, Harry! Denkst du nicht, dass es sich im Bett besser schlafen lässt?" Bill konnte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln nicht verkneifen und wieder einmal ging ihm durch den Kopf, was für ein süßer Kerl Harry doch war.

Der süße Kerl dachte gar nicht daran, aufzuwachen. Bill konnte nicht wissen, dass er schon der fünfte war, der vergeblich versuchte, ihn zu wecken. Ron und Hermione hatte Harry erfolgreich widerstanden, Ginny hatte nichts erreicht und Percy ebenso wenig, auch die Zwillinge hatten es nicht geschafft.

„Hey!", Bills Fingerknöchel stupsten sacht gegen Harrys Kinn und Harry drehte sich unwillig knurrend auf die Seite. „Soll ich dich wirklich per Levitas ins Bett schaffen, Harry?" Vielleicht sollte er ihn auch einfach hier liegen lassen.

Bill wog diesen Gedanken gründlich ab und kam fast zu dem Schluss, dass es das Beste war, als Harry noch ein wenig mehr zur Seite rutschte und dem Rand des Sofas bedrohlich nahe kam.

Er begann, sich unruhig zu bewegen und es sah ganz nach einem schlechten Traum aus.

Bill änderte seine Meinung.

„Harry, wach auf!"

Keine Reaktion, nur eine weitere heftige Bewegung. Es überraschte Bill selbst, dass er trotz seines leicht angeheiterten Zustandes, schnell genug war, Harrys Absturz zu verhindern.

Grüne Augen öffneten sich langsam, vom Halbschlaf verhangen und von einem Alptraum gehetzt. Bill konnte sehen, dass Harry einen Moment brauchte, um zu begreifen, was passiert war.

„Bill…", krächzte er dann heiser und Bill versuchte ein beruhigendes Grinsen, doch es misslang. Er wollte ihn fragen, ob er jetzt so weit war, ins Bett zu gehen, ob er sich wehgetan hatte und ob alles in Ordnung war, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Er stellte nur fest, dass Harry ihm eindeutig zu nah war und schockierend wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ihn auf den Armen hielt.

Er ist viel zu leicht, ging es ihm irrwitziger Weise durch den Kopf, als Harrys Blick sich klärte.

In Harrys Kopf spielte sich ein ganzer Berg Reaktionen auf einmal ab und seine Gedanken rasten. Der vorrangigste war, dass das Blau von Bills Augen wirklich unglaublich war. Danach folgte eine ganze Weile nichts und dann stellte er fest, dass er es als angenehm empfand, von Rons Bruder im Arm gehalten zu werden.

Die daraus resultierenden Schlüsse waren einfach.

Harrys Hand schob sich in Bills Nacken und beugte dessen Kopf sanft noch ein wenig näher, bevor seine Lippen die des ältesten Weasley zärtlich berührten, seine Zunge zögernd Einlass begehrte.

Bill entkam aus seiner Trance und erwiderte fast selbstverständlich diesen Kuss. Das war es also, was ihn irritierte, seit er Harry in Pembroke House abgeholt hatte. Es war die instinktive Erkenntnis, einen Gleichgesinnten vor sich zu haben.

Normalerweise hätte ihn schon der Fakt, dass Harry so gar kein Problem damit gehabt hatte, von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden, um sicher durchs Flohnetz zu kommen, nachdenklich machen müssen. Als er dann mit geschlossenen Augen an ihn gelehnt im Kamin gestanden und so irritierend verloren aufgeschaut hatte, hätte er eigentlich keine Zweifel mehr haben dürfen.

Und trotzdem war er nicht darauf gekommen.

Bis jetzt. Umso irritierender war es.

„Harry…", murmelte er unwillig gegen die weichen Lippen des Jüngeren.

„Was…?", kam leise die Antwort.

„Das ist falsch!" Himmel, warum fiel ihm das so schwer. Er musste nicht lange nach der Antwort suchen und spürte Hitze im Gesicht.

„Ich hab schon andere, falsche Sachen gemacht…", gab Harry unbeeindruckt zurück, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, fest entschlossen, Bill für den Rest dieser Nacht zu verführen, denn schlafen würde er ganz gewiss nicht mehr.

Seine Lippen wanderten von dessen Mund zu seinem Ohrläppchen und seine Zunge glitt über die Linie seines Halses. Die Finger seiner Rechten spielten mit Bills im Nacken zusammengebundenen Haaren und er schmiegte sich ein wenig drängender gegen dessen Brust. Er wusste, dass Bill in einer denkbar schlechten Position war. Noch immer hielt er ihn auf den Armen, was ihm aber offenbar nicht behagte, denn er stand abrupt auf und sorgte dafür, dass Harry auf seinen Füßen zu stehen kam – ohne ihn dabei jedoch loszulassen.

Harry öffnete die Augen und erwiderte seinen intensiven Blick. Wenn Bill der Mann war, den Ron beschrieben hatte, würde er seinen Willen bekommen. Das wusste er.

Sein alt vertrauter Traum hatte ihn aufgewühlt und die übliche, kalte Leere zurückgelassen. Er war von verzweifelter Sehnsucht nach Nähe erfüllt.

Bill suchte in diesen betörend schönen, grünen Augen nach Antworten, doch es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis er begriff, dass er keine finden würde. Harry wusste, was er tat und er tat es mit voller Absicht.

Noch immer ein wenig zögernd strichen seine Finger durch Harrys zerzaustes Haar und als sei das die Antwort, auf die er gewartete hatte, forderte Harry entschlossen einen Kuss, der sehr viel schneller außer Kontrolle geriet, als Bill es gewohnt war. Hände glitten über seine Schultern, sein Brust, Finger spielten mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes und er hatte keine Wahl, als sie einzufangen, wenn er nicht gleich hier, mitten in der Küche die Kontrolle an einen siebzehnjährigen Jungen verlieren wollte.

Harry wehrte sich nicht, als er ihn mühelos wieder auf seine Arme hob, ohne ihren Kuss zu lösen, und schmiegte das Gesicht fest an Bills Schulter, als dieser ihn die Treppen hinauftrug, hilflos bemüht, seiner Verzweiflung Herr zu werden, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Es musste Bills Zimmer sein, in das er ihn brachte. Sie waren nicht im ersten Stock.

„Alles okay, Harry?" Harry hob wieder vollkommen beherrscht den Blick und sah ihn mit dem antrainierten, falschen Lächeln an, bevor er den Kopf noch ein wenig mehr hob und Bill nach allen Regeln der Kunst küsste, dass diesem jeder weitere Gedanke verging. Er würde diese Sache durchziehen. Er würde sich nicht aufhalten lassen, denn er wusste, dass es zumindest für ein paar wenige Augenblicke Vergessen bringen würde, und so brachte er gnadenlos zum Einsatz, was ihn selbst in die Hölle geführt hatte.

Das letzte, was Bill durch den Kopf ging, war, dass Harry einen wirklich talentierten Lehrer gehabt haben musste. Er gab seinen Widerstand auf. Harry war alt genug, um zu wissen, was er tat.

Fordernd glitten starke Hände über einen ansprechend schlanken Körper, machten sich an Hemdknöpfen und einem Hosenbund zu schaffen. Er würde gemäßigt an diese Sache heran gehen, doch entgehen lassen würde er sich diese Gelegenheit nicht. Dazu hatte er dem schwarzhaarigen Helden zu oft einen zweiten Blick nachgeworfen, ohne zu wissen, dass da Aussicht auf Erfolg bestand.

Doch Bill war nicht derjenige, der sich Gedanken machen musste. Harry war es gewohnt die Kontrolle zu übernehmen… und er hatte nicht die Absicht, das zu ändern. Seine Hände waren überall und hinterließen Feuer auf Bills Haut. Seine Lippen raubten ihm den Verstand. Ohne zu denken, ließ er sich fallen, folgte der Führung des viel jüngeren Gryffindors, ohne zu wissen, dass Harry die ganze Zeit Tränen tiefster Trauer hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern zurückhielt.

Harrys Verstand verabschiedete sich erst, als Bill vollkommen hingerissen zurückgab, was er ihm geschenkt hatte und selbst da wusste er ganz genau, dass es niemals mehr dasselbe sein würde.

**tbc **


	16. Auf der Jagd

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (16/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **…wie versprochen das neue chap…

Ich weiß, dass die Flashbacks schwer zu durchschauen sind, aber ich wollte diese Story in Vergangenheit und Gegenwart gleichzeitig schreiben. Nur so viel: alle Flashbacks sind aus Harrys Sicht. Sollte es mal anders sein wir es ausdrücklich erwähnt.

**Beta:** Shirokko – wie immer big thanks. ;-)

**Big thanks für die Kommis geht an: **Amunet, Samm-chan'-'Party-Froop, heldin-delta. Teddy172, Deedochan, Nachtschattenelfe, Leni4888, Alraune, Jeanca, Giftschnecke, Gingerberry, Nuya und NoxAN. ;)**  
**

**_ Kapitel 16 _**

_**Auf der Jagd**_

Draco war frustriert. Er war ja in letzter Zeit öfters frustriert, doch diesmal war es schlimmer als sonst. Es war das erste Mal, dass er froh war, die Ferien hinter sich zu haben und nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu können. Das war ihm noch nie passiert und nun war er auf der Suche nach plausiblen Ausreden.

Gründe gab es genug. Sein Vater verübelte ihm noch immer, dass er Potter gegenüber so aus der Rolle gefallen war und hatte ihn zu den nervigsten Zusatzaufgaben verdonnert. Seine Mutter hatte ihn verhätschelt, als sei er noch immer zehn Jahre alt, und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, so oft von ihr zu Leuten mitgeschleppt worden zu sein, deren Namen er zum Teil nicht einmal wusste. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, wäre ihm der abstruse Gedanke gekommen, er sei überraschend von einer tödlichen Krankheit genesen und sie wolle sicherstellen, dass es auch dabei blieb.

Als sei das nicht schon genug, waren auf dem Sylvesterempfang auch noch die Hays aufgetaucht. Und Draco war peinlich in Erinnerung gekommen, dass er seine Mutter ein paar Wochen zuvor genau darum gebeten hatte. Nicht, das es unbedingt abwegig war. Die Hays waren Reinblüter durch und durch, auch wenn Robert Hays als erfolgreicher Mediziner niemand war, der sich einem Lord Voldemort anschloss. Sie waren auch wirklich sehr nette, kultivierte Leute und ganz gewiss nicht fehl am Platze, doch leider brachten sie natürlich auch Ray mit.

Das war dann für Draco zum Problem geworden. Draco wusste, dass seine Mutter wegen Ray ein wenig verstimmt gewesen war. Er konnte ihr nichts vormachen. Dazu kannte sie ihn viel zu gut, auch wenn es neu war, dass sie sich über seine Vorlieben eine Meinung bildete. Richtig irritiert war er jedoch gewesen, als sie mit der Entwicklung im Verlauf des Abends so offensichtlich zufrieden zu sein schien.

Ray ging Draco auf die Nerven. Er war ihm schon in Hogwarts auf die Nerven gegangen, denn er verstand einfach nicht, wieso auf einmal alles anders war. Das war nach Potters Obliviate nicht wirklich verwunderlich, doch Draco hatte nicht die Absicht ihm das zu erklären und der überraschend jähzornige Ravenclaw war damit überhaupt nicht einverstanden.

Auf dem Empfang war es dann zum Eklat gekommen und Draco war jetzt noch froh, dass es ihm gelungen war, diese Szene wenigstens vor den Augen der Öffentlichkeit zu verbergen. Sein Vater hätte ihn in jedem anderen Fall wahrscheinlich nach Island in eine Besserungsanstalt verbannt.

Hays war für Draco seitdem erledigt und das hatte er ihm auch sehr nachdrücklich klar gemacht.

Und dann war da noch dieser verdammte Staatsempfang. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es schon Grund genug war, sich aufzuregen, wenn dieser Idiot Fudge Harry Potter einen Order der Merlin erster Klasse ansteckte – da konnte er Held sein, soviel er wollte, Draco fand es übertrieben – so grenzte es an Frechheit, wenn Potter es fertig brachte, mit einer ganzen Horde Weasleys inklusive der selbstgefälligen Granger auf diesem Empfang aufzutauchen und dabei auch noch absolut zufrieden aussah.

Draco rutschte ein wenig tiefer in den bequemen Sitz neben dem Abteilfenster, den er grundsätzlich für sich beanspruchte, wenn er mit dem Hogwarts-Express fuhr, und spürte die Blicke seiner Hauskameraden. Sie wagten es nicht, ihn anzusprechen, denn sie kannten ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er in mieser Stimmung war.

Um genau zu sein, gab es nur einen Grund, warum er sich seit fast einer Woche nur noch aufregte und nach Hogwarts zurück wollte. Er hatte schwarze Haare, grüne Augen, ein schockierend arrogantes Auftreten und mit Sicherheit etwas mit Bill Weasley.

Draco hatte den ältesten Weasley genau wie die anderen grundsätzlich übersehen, wenn es möglich war. Auf dem Staatsempfang war das nicht möglich gewesen. Und er hatte überrascht festgestellt, dass dieser Weasley wirklich einen zweiten Blick Wert war – bis zu dem Moment, als ihm klar wurde, dass er Potters Aufmerksamkeit eindeutig zu häufig in Anspruch nahm.

Man musste vermutlich Draco Malfoy heißen, um paranoide Schlüsse aus diesem Verhalten zu ziehen, doch Draco brauchte nur ein paar Minuten, um überzeugt zu sein, dass zwischen diesen beiden tatsächlich etwas lief.

War er zu Anfang überrascht gewesen, dass er sich im Wiesel offenbar wirklich getäuscht hatte, denn immerhin hielt dieser nun mit Granger Händchen, so hatte das nicht allzu lange zu seiner guten Laune beigetragen, als ihm klar geworden war, dass ein anderer Weasley nach Potters Hosen trachtete, obwohl er den deutlichen Eindruck hatte, dass besagter Potter mit der ganzen Sache ein wenig überfordert zu sein schien. Er hatte sich wie üblich nichts anmerken lassen, doch Bill Weasleys Verhalten befremdete ihn mit Sicherheit, denn er versuchte, ihm auszuweichen.

Reserviert, eisig und arrogant, war der Gesamtbegriff unter dem Draco Harry Potter im Moment zusammenfasste und das schockierte ihn, denn eigentlich bezog er genau diese Attribute normalerweise auf sich selbst.

Routiniert hatte er diesen Orden entgegen genommen, sich kurz bedankt und war danach wieder zu seiner Leibgarde aus Weasleys verschwunden. Das Rätsel mit seinem Arm ging Draco nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und er gestand es sich nur ungern ein, doch das war vermutlich einer der Hauptgründe, dass er zur Schule zurück wollte.

Er musste wissen, was in dieser Nacht wirklich passiert war. Er musste verstehen, warum sein Vater sich gegen seinen Meister gewandt und ihn getötet hatte. Darin sah er seine einzige Chance, einen Schlussstrich unter diesen aufgezwungenen Gesinnungswandel ziehen zu können.

Draco zweifelte nicht daran, dass sein Vater triftige Gründe gehabt hatte, doch er musste sie wissen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm auch genügen würden und seine Zweifel endlich auslöschten. Es klang widersinnig, doch Draco war überzeugt, dass Potter der Einzige war, der ihm dazu Auskunft geben würde. Bei seinem Vater hatte er diese Hoffnung aufgegeben.

Und ganz nebenbei wollte er auch unbedingt erfahren, warum Potter, dieser überhebliche Idiot, vor der Welt verbarg, dass man bei einem Duell mit dem schwarzen Lord mehr als nur einen Sieg davon tragen konnte.

Die Tür des Hauptportals fiel hinter Harry zu und er stürmte regelrecht davon. Wieder einmal war es mitten in der Nacht und wieder einmal weigerte er sich zu schlafen, denn es war eine der Nächte ohne Snapes Trank.

Seit Sylvester schlief er in diesen Nächten gar nicht mehr. Das, was im Fuchsbau passiert war, hatte ihn davon kuriert, auch wenn er nicht wirklich davon ausging, dass ihn hier in Hogwarts jemand aus seinen Alpträumen riss, der ohne größeren Widerstand auf seine Avancen einging.

Die Sache mit Bill verfolgte Harry. Er fühlte sich schäbig, denn er war sich klar geworden, dass er bei Rons ältestem Bruder einen ziemlichen Eindruck hinterlassen hatte, während es für ihn selbst nur ein Augenblick des Vergessens gewesen war. Er hatte Bill benutzt, etwas, was er eigentlich verabscheute, und er hatte seine Freunde misstrauisch gemacht.

Ron war Bills Verhalten auf dem Staatempfang nicht entgangen und schon im Hogwarts-Express hatte er ihn gefragt, ob da was gelaufen sei. Harry hatte geschwiegen und er war sicher, dass das Ron Antwort genug gewesen war. Sein Freund hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um darüber weg zu kommen.

Es war ein unglücklicher Zufall gewesen und Harry verfluchte zum tausendsten Mal seine Träume. Er wusste, dass es schlimmer wurde. Inzwischen tauchten Bilder daraus schon auf, wenn er nur ein wenig vor sich hindämmerte.

_**Flashback**_

_/… „Wo hast du, verdammt noch mal, gesteckt?" Ungeduldig zog er mich an sich, forderte meine Aufmerksamkeit und nahm mich augenblicklich komplett in Anspruch. Er war gestern genau wie alle anderen mit dem Hogwarts-Express zurückgekommen und genau das war das Problem gewesen._

_Ich hatte keine Chance gehabt, Ron zu entkommen und selbst wenn mir das gelungen wäre, hätte mich vermutlich Mione abgefangen._

„_Hast du gewartet?", fragte ich zwischen ungestümen Küssen und spürte seine Finger schon an meinem Hemd._

„_Nein hab ich nicht… für wen hältst du dich!", kam es zurück und meine Lippen verzogen sich genau wie seine zu einem breiten Grinsen. Natürlich war er sicher nicht besonders glücklich darüber gewesen, dass ich auch heute so spät kam, doch ich hatte meine erste Übungsstunde mit Moody und Remus hinter mir und in Zukunft würde es dreimal die Woche ähnlich spät werden._

„_Tut mir leid!", murmelte ich, als ich ihm seinen Umhang von den Schultern schob._

„_Also… wo warst du? Gestern, das war mir ja klar… aber heute hat es mir schon zu denken gegeben!"_

_Diese Frage hatte ich gefürchtet. _

„_Nachhilfe!" _

_Abrupt hielt er inne und starrte mich an. Ich spürte das Blut in meine Wangen steigen, denn das war die Ausrede, die Albus Dumbledore suggeriert hatte. Ich war damit schon bei Ron und Hermione auf Unverständnis gestoßen, denn wirklich schlecht war ich nur in Zaubertränke. Das rechtfertigte aber nicht wirklich, dass ich dreimal die Woche zu Snape in die Nachhilfe musste._

„_Snape gibt DIR Nachhilfe?" Natürlich hatte er augenblicklich die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Meine Wangen brannten noch ein wenig mehr. Das Ganze war mit Snape abgesprochen und ein wenig Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke bekam ich auch – von Moody._

_Der Fakt, dass er mich einen Moment später fast tröstlich in die Arme nahm, schockierte mich. _

„_Warum hast du nichts gesagt… ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du bei Snape wirklich etwas begreifst!"_

_Plötzlich flatterten Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch und meine Arme schlangen sich schon fast automatisch um seine Taille. Was er da zum Ausdruck brachte, machte mich unvermutet happy. _

„_Wie oft?"_

_Die nächste große Lüge. _

„_Dreimal die Woche." Danach hatte er erst einmal eine Weile mit Fluchen zu tun und der Grundtenor war, dass Snape doch bloß eine Gelegenheit suchte, mich fertig zu machen._

„_Mich wundert, dass du noch heil bist!", meinte er dann und betrachtete mich kritisch von oben bis unten. Zum Glück hatte Moody die beim Training entstandenen Blessuren kuriert. Sonst wäre ich mir wegen Snapes Schicksal nicht mehr ganz sicher gewesen._

_Als er mich wieder ansah grinste er spitzbübisch und ich frage mich sofort, was nun wieder durch seinen Kopf ging._

„_Aber dem werde ich die Suppe versalzen…!"_

„_Was hast du vor?"_

„_Später, Harry!", bekam ich als Antwort und wurde aufs Bett geschubst. Er machte es sich rittlings auf meinen Hüften bequem. „Jetzt muss ich erst mal feststellen, ob diese Sache mit meinem Brief Spuren hinterlassen hat!"_

„_Wie… ah!", keuchte ich schockiert und völlig überrumpelt._

_Er zeigte mir, wie. Mochte sein, dass der Brief keine Spuren hatte hinterlassen können. Er konnte es… und er tat es._

_Und danach erklärte er mir ohne mich überhaupt zu Wort kommen zu lassen, dass er mir von nun an Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben würde. …/_

_**Flashback Ende**_

„'N Abend! Potter!"

Harry fuhr sichtlich zusammen, als er Dracos Stimme direkt neben sich hörte. Sein erster Reflex war es, sich abzuwenden und wegzugehen, doch im Augenblick konnte er es nicht. Er war erstarrt.

Die Erkenntnis, dass Draco es offensichtlich noch immer problemlos schaffte, ihn aufzuspüren, paralysierte ihn. Er hatte schon seit der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts den Eindruck, dass sich etwas in Dracos Verhalten geändert hatte. Er schien ihn wieder zu beobachten… und der Fakt, dass er jetzt neben ihm hier am Ufer des Sees stand, bestätigte das.

Gab es denn außer dem Gryffindorturm wirklich keinen Platz in dieser Schule, an dem er vor Draco Malfoy sicher war?

Harry zwang sich zur Ruhe. Wenn Draco einen Grund hatte, ihn zu suchen, dann war es am einfachsten, diesen Grund auszuräumen, egal ob er im Moment lieber davonrennen und sich zum Narren machen würde.

„Was willst du?", fauchte er kalt. Sie hatten eine offene Rechnung. Es war zu erwarten, dass Draco die Sache auf dem Ostturm nicht einfach so übergehen würde.

Fast automatisch langte er in seine Umhangtasche, holte das Päckchen Zigaretten heraus und zündete sich eine an. Es war nicht mehr so schlimm, wie beim ersten Mal und es hatte wohl außer Sirius niemand mitbekommen, doch er war in dieses Laster zurück verfallen und er genoss es zu sehen, wie Draco unwillig die Braue hob.

Draco sammelte sich. Warum nur brachte ihn der Fakt, dass Potter rauchte, so aus dem Tritt? Die Vorstellung, wie ein Kuss von diesen Lippen im Moment schmecken würde, ließ ihn erneut schaudern.

‚Beim Barte Merlins, das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Reiß dich zusammen, Draco!' „Ach… kein weiterer Fluchtversuch!", erwiderte er höhnischer als geplant.

„Ich geh davon aus, dass ich dich nicht loswerde, solange du nicht hast, was du willst! FRAG! Und dann lass mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe!"

Darum ließ Draco sich nicht zweimal bitten, obwohl es ihn schockierte, das Potter ihn so genau durchschaut hatte.

„Was ist in der Nacht des 13. Juni im verbotenen Wald passiert?"

Es war ein Schauspiel. Draco hatte Harry nie zuvor die Kontrolle über seine Mimik verlieren sehen, doch genau das war es, was passierte. Seine grünen Augen wurde groß, der Ausdruck darin tief schockiert, nur um einen Augenblick später in Verzweifelung überzugehen.

Das war die letzte Frage, mit der er gerechnet hatte. ‚Umdrehen! Weg gehen! Nicht reagieren!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch gerade für das letzte war es zu spät. Er hatte Draco eine offene Wunde gezeigt und er musste den Schaden eindämmen. Das wusste er mit abscheulicher Klarheit und darum konnte er nicht weglaufen.

„Ich… ich glaube nicht… dass dich das was angeht!", brachte er heiser heraus und Draco wusste, dass er tiefer getroffen hatte, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Ach… glaubst du nicht, ich hab ein Recht darauf zu wissen, warum mein Vater seine Ideale verraten hat?"

„Wenn Lucius der Meinung wäre, dass du dieses Recht hättest, hätte er es dir gesagt! ...Noch was? Falls nicht… lass mich in Zukunft gefälligst in Ruhe!" Harry hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen und er schaffte es, den nötigen Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen.

Draco schürzte abfällig die Lippen.

„Kann schon sein, dass mein Vater nicht dieser Meinung ist! Ich seh das anders und ich will es wissen!"

„Von mir wirst du es nicht erfahren!"

„Bist du sicher, H-a-r-r-y?" Schneller als erwartet hatte Draco die Hand gehoben und selbst wenn Harry damit gerechnet hätte, wäre er wohl nicht entkommen.

Dracos Hand landete nicht gerade sanft auf Harrys linker Schulter. Das feste Stoffgebilde darunter war deutlich zu spüren, doch das wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn Harry zuckte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend sichtlich zusammen.

Als die Tür seines Zimmers hinter Harry zufiel und er den Mantel abwarf, hatte er noch immer nicht verarbeitet, dass Draco von seiner Schulterverletzung wusste, auch wenn er es befürchtete, seit er ihn im Frühstückszimmer hatte sitzen sehen.

Er hatte sich ihm entzogen und war gegangen, wohl wissend, wie er das Ganze verstehen musste. Draco versuchte, ihn zu erpressen.

Harry wusste, dass er zwei Möglichkeiten hatte: Er konnte ihm sagen, dass dieses Geheimnis versiegelt war, was der Wahrheit entsprach – und er konnte Lucius schreiben, dass sein verzogener Bengel wieder einmal Schwierigkeiten machte.

Leider hatte Lucius ihm nach dem letzten Zwischenfall versichert, dass er Draco in diesem Fall nach Durmstrang verbannen würde und das wollte er nun auch wieder nicht. Krums Beschreibungen der dortigen Sitten hatte er noch zu genau in Erinnerung und das gönnte er nicht mal Draco, oder genauer gesagt, wollte er genau das wirklich nicht für ihn. Ganz bestimmt nicht.

'Idiot.', schalt er sich. 'Vielleicht solltest du ausnahmsweise mal an dich denken!'

Das war leider unmöglich.

Harry ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Wieso hatte Draco die Sache mit seiner Schulter herausbekommen müssen? Dümmer hätte es nicht laufen können.

Und er ging nicht davon aus, dass der blonde Teufel einfach so aufgeben würde.

_**Flashback**_

_/… „Ich – habe – keinen – Bock – mehr!"_

_Das entsprach der Wahrheit. Bei allen schwarzen Hexen, warum hatte sich Dumbledore keine andere Ausrede einfallen lassen. Als sei es nicht schon genug, von Remus und Moody dreimal die Woche drangsaliert zu werden, musste er mir jetzt auch noch mit Zaubertränke im Nacken sitzen._

_Im Moment lag er nur noch mit seiner Hose bekleidet auf dem Bett, grinste mich provozierend an und schaute zu, wie ich wütend auf und ab tigerte. _

„_Das ist mein ernst!"_

„_Das weiß ich!", kam es amüsiert zurück. Ich warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und war versucht, mich anzuziehen und zu gehen. Leider wusste ich, dass er sehr talentiert darin war, genau so eine Reaktion zu verhindern._

„_Hör auf damit!"_

„_Womit?"_

„_Mit diesem Müll!"_

„_Das ist kein Müll."_

„_Doch, ist es!"_

„_Ist es nicht.", er konnte sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und begann zu kichern. Mir platzte beinahe der Kragen und ich griff nach meinem Hemd, doch da hatte er mich auch schon am Hosenbund erwischt und zerrte mich zu sich aufs Bett._

„_Hier geblieben, mein kleines, süßes Baby!"_

„_Ich bin… hmpf!" Seine Lippen würgten meine Proteste ab._

„_Du bist mein kleiner Süßer! Und komm ja nicht auf die Idee, was anderes zu behaupten! Ich hör ja schon auf!" Wieder küsste er mich und ich schlang ihm die Arme um den Nacken._

_Seine Finger glitten spielerisch über meinen Bauch zum Bund meiner Hose. Das war es, warum ich immer wieder hier her kam… versuchte ich mir einzureden._

_Es war eine Lüge._

_Das wurde mir in diesem Moment beängstigend klar. Ich richtete mich auf, schob ihn in die Kissen und rutschte auf ihn. Er ließ es widerspruchslos geschehen und sah mich an._

_Wieder schoss mir die Frage nach dem ‚Warum' durch den Kopf, doch es wurde seltener und ich wusste, dass ich begann, die Situation zwischen uns zu akzeptieren._

_Zärtlich strichen meine Finger durch sein seidiges Haar, liebkosten seine Wangen und seine Lippen und er schloss die Augen, während ich ihn nur anschaute und spürte, wie seine Arme meine Schultern fester umschlangen._

_Ich war hier, weil ich hier sein wollte, weil ich mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, weil ich jeden Augenblick mit ihm genoss, ganz gleich, ob er mich mit Zaubertränke nervte, mir erklärte, was ich in Verwandlungen gerade wieder verpasst hatte, oder sich mit mir über Quidditch stritt._

_Ich wollte das._

_Ich wollte ihn._

_Und ich spürte, dass es bedeutlungslos wurde, warum er darauf einging, so lange er es nur tat. Es war egoistisch und falsch und mein Misstrauen blieb, doch das würde er niemals erfahren, wenn es nach mir ging._

_Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken und schloss die Augen, während meine Finger noch immer zärtlich seine Wange streichelten._

„_Harry?" _

_Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch, nur um eine Hand beruhigend in meinem Nacken zu spüren und sofort zu wissen, dass alles okay war. _

„_Harry, es ist Zeit in den Schlafsaal zurückzugehen." _

_Müde ließ ich den Kopf wieder sinken und kuschelte mich noch ein wenig fester an ihn. Ich schlief nirgends so gut wie in seinen Armen._

„_Hey… hast du mich verstanden?"_

„_Hm…", knurrte ich unwillig._

„_Und wage es ja nicht, morgen deine Unterlagen für Zaubertränke zu vergessen!" _

_Augenblicklich war ich wach, öffnete die Augen und sah ihn von unten herauf an. Nur um zu begreifen, dass es kein Entkommen gab. …/_

_**Flashback Ende**_

Wenn Draco Malfoy sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, gab es kein Entkommen, auch nicht für Harry Potter. Draco ließ ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen und Harrys Nervosität nahm in einem Maße zu, dass Ron augenblicklich vergaß, was Harry mit Bill angestellt hatte, und sich Sorgen zu machen begann.

„Es geht ihm schlechter!" Harry hatte sich fürs Mittagessen entschuldigt und war davon gehetzt, kaum dass der Zaubertränkeunterricht zu Ende gewesen war, und Ron war mit Hermione auf dem Weg in die Große Halle.

Hermione schwieg. Sie wünschte Harry noch so gut zu kennen wie Ron, doch es war leider nicht so. Sie hatte nicht den Eindruck, als ginge es Harry schlechter, doch eine Ahnung sagte ihr, dass er ihr das wohl auch nicht zeigen würde.

Nach den Ereignissen an Sylvester hatte sie gehofft, dass sich ihr Verhältnis wieder bessern würde, doch sie hatte sich getäuscht. Er war noch genauso verschlossen wie zuvor. Ron war derjenige, dem er wenigstens Ansatzweise vertraute, und er war der einzige.

„Malfoy, der Bastard macht ihm mit irgendwas Druck! Da bin ich mir sicher!", fuhr Ron inzwischen fort.

„Malfoy? Wieso sollte er?" Mione hatte eher den Eindruck gehabt, als sei zwischen den beiden absolute Funkstille seit Harry den Blonden auf dem Quidditchfeld so abserviert hatte. Doch dann fiel ihr der Zwischenfall in den Drei Besen wieder ein. „Aber warum sollte Malfoy Harry unter Druck setzen?" Diese Sache in Hogsmeade hatte ihr vor den Ferien kurzzeitig keine Ruhe gelassen – so lange, bis ihr klar wurde, dass die Weasleys eine Party feierten und sie nicht eingeladen war. Jetzt krachte es mit voller Wucht wieder in ihr Bewusstsein.

Harry hatte auf das, was der Slytherin zu ihm gesagt hatte, eindeutig zu heftig reagiert. Um genau zu sein, hatte sie für einen Moment den Eindruck bekommen, als habe er einen Schock, doch dann hatte er sich gesammelt und wieder völlig normal reagiert. Und trotzdem war ihr die Szene nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen.

„Was weiß ich, was im Kopf von diesem perversen, kleinen Bastard vor sich geht!" Mione runzelte die Stirn, ihr war natürlich klar, worauf Ron sich bezog,

„Findest du das nicht ein wenig übertrieben… immerhin ist dein bester Freund nach deiner eigenen Aussage ebenfalls schwul…"

Da war die Verbindung und Hermione blieb einen Augenblick lang der Mund offen stehen. Was wenn…?

Sie spürte, wie ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief und fröstelte unwillkürlich. Ron nahm besorgt ihren Arm und zog sie aus dem Strom der Schüler, die auf dem Weg in die Große Halle waren.

„Alles okay, Mione? Du zitterst ja!" Er war versucht sie in den Arm zu nehmen und der Blick, mit dem sie ihn ansah, verstärkte dieses Bedürfnis noch, doch er wusste leider nur zu gut, dass Mione so etwas in aller Öffentlichkeit gar nicht mochte.

Hermione sammelte sich und flüsterte beinahe furchtsam.

„Ron… ist dir schon jemals der Gedanke gekommen, dass Harrys heimliche Affäre im letzten Jahr Malfoy gewesen sein könnte?"

Erst wurde er rot, dann wurde er blass, und tief in sich drin wusste er, dass diese Möglichkeit bestand. Wer sonst war gefühllos genug, Harry das Herz zu brechen?

Das einzige, was Ron bei der ganzen Sache nicht in den Kopf wollte, war die Frage, ob Harry wirklich so dämlich sein könnte, sich auf so etwas einzulassen.

Die Tür ging auf und Draco erschien. Harry zog sich trotz Tarnumhang und Silentium-Zauber noch ein wenig tiefer in den Schatten der Zinnen zurück.

Es war der dritte Versuch und wenn Harry bis vorletzte Nacht noch geglaubt hatte, es sei Zufall, dass Draco ihn in jeder wachen Nacht, wenn er ziellos durchs Schloss wanderte, aufspürte, ganz gleich wo er war, so wusste er heute, dass er sich etwas vormachte. Draco würde ihn immer finden. Immer über überall, und die Gründe dafür gehörten nicht zu den Dingen, die ihn beruhigten.

_**Flashback**_

_/… Leise schob ich die Portaltür wieder hinter mir zu und zog den Tarnumhang ein wenig fester um die Schultern. Ich wusste, dass er im Ostflügel wartete, doch ich brachte es nicht fertig, zu ihm zu gehen und hastete darum über die verschneiten Länderein, verzweifelt bemüht, meinen Kopf klar zu kriegen._

_Eigentlich war es einer meiner freien Abende und inzwischen hatte er sicher begriffen, dass ich nicht kam. Ich konnte einfach nicht. Das letzte Treffen hatte mich zutiefst aufgewühlt. Die Art, wie es mir schon genug war, nur bei ihm zu sein, machte mir Angst, wühlte mich auf und trieb mich hinaus. Sogar Ron hatte das inzwischen bemerkt und mich gefragt, ob ich mit meinem Lover im Clinch läge._

_Wenn es nur so einfach wäre._

_Streit wäre ein Grund, davonzulaufen, sich zu befreien, doch den Gefallen tat er mir nicht. Er nahm mich in die Arme und brachte mich allein damit zum Schweigen. _

_Heute hatte ich mich eigentlich einfach hinter den Vorhängen meines Bettes verstecken und schlafen wollen, denn da war ich selbst für ihn unerreichbar, doch ich konnte nicht schlafen, obwohl ich es eigentlich dringend nötig hätte. Ich fand einfach keine Ruhe. Meine Gedanken ließen mich nicht los und so hetzte ich wieder einmal ziellos durch die Nacht, warm eingehüllt in meinen extra von Mione verhexten Winterumhang, verborgen vom Tarnumhang und ohne auch nur die geringste Spur im Schnee zu hinterlassen. _

_Dass es Zauber gab, die selbst im frisch gefallenen Schnee jegliche Spur verhinderten, hatte ich vorher nicht einmal gewusst, doch dieser Tarnzauber war einer der ersten, die mir Moody wohl angesichts der Jahreszeit beigebracht hatte._

_Ich blieb erst wieder stehen, als ich den See schon so weit umrundet hatte, dass ich mich überrascht an der Stelle wieder fand, an der die Dementoren Sirius und mich im dritten Schuljahr beinahe getötet hatten. Der Gedanke an meinen Paten war wie eine kalte Dusche. Sirius würde der Schlag treffen, wenn er wüsste, was ich trieb, und zum ersten Mal fragte ich mich, ob es nicht an der Zeit wäre, mit ihm zu reden, wenigstens durch die Blume._

_Vielleicht hatte er eine Lösung für mich. Ich erhielt regelmäßig Briefe von ihm, die ich auch genauso regelmäßig beantwortete, doch bis jetzt hatte ich nicht einmal erwähnt, wie tief ich im Gefühlschaos steckte._

_Ich hatte es mir bis jetzt nicht einmal eingestanden, doch genau das war es. Meine Gefühle waren so tief aufgewühlt, wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben. So sehr, wie er, hatte mich nicht einmal meine überraschende Selbsterkenntnis in den Sommerferien aus der Bahn geworfen._

_Ich verstrickte mich zu sehr in diese Sache. Das wusste ich. Doch ich wusste nicht, was ich dagegen tun sollte, denn die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich hatte, kam nicht in Frage. Ich wollte ihn nicht aufgeben – und doch stürzte mich genau das immer tiefer ins Chaos. Die Vorstellung, ihn nicht mehr zu treffen, hinterließ einen dumpfen Schmerz in meiner Brust, einen Schmerz, dessen Ursache ich zwar definieren konnte, aber ganz gewiss nicht einsah._

_Ich mochte ein Narr sein, aber so dumm schätzte ich mich nun doch nicht ein. Ich vertraute ihm nicht. Ich würde ihm auch niemals Vertrauen. Die logische Schlussfolgerung daraus war, dass ich mich unmöglich in ihn verliebt haben konnte._

_Und doch wollte ich ihn nicht aufgeben._

_Es war ein Teufelskreis und ich wusste, dass ich mich selbst dahinein manövriert hatte._

_Erneut fragte ich mich, ob mir Sirius aus dieser Patsche heraushelfen konnte und erneut kam ich zu keinem Schluss._

_Leise seufzend war ich gerade soweit, mich wieder auf den Weg zum Schloss zurück zu machen, als sich Arme um meine Taille schlangen und ich zusammenschrak, wie schon lange nicht mehr._

„_Ssshhh… Nicht so schreckhaft!", flüsterte es an meinem Ohr und mein Schock wurde noch ein wenig größer._

„_Wie…?" Wie in aller Welt konnte er mich sogar hier finden?_

„_Du hast den Silentium vergessen! ...Ich hab dich gehört! Was hast du auf dem Herzen, Harry?" _

_Verzweifelt schloss ich die Augen und ließ zu, dass er mich zu sich umdrehte und in die Arme nahm. Was hatte ich auf dem Herzen?_

_Ich redete mir erfolgreich ein, dass ich nichts auf dem Herzen hatte, doch wirklich rechtfertigen konnte ich so nicht, dass sich meine Brust wieder einmal voller Sehnsucht zusammen zog, als er mich küsste._

_Es war so leicht zu vergessen, wenn er bei mir war. _

_Es war so leicht, mich in seinen Armen fallen zu lassen._

„_Du bist kalt, Harry! Was soll der Unfug?" _

_Ich spürte, wie er seinen Umhang auch noch im meine Schultern legte und stellte fest, dass er Recht hatte. _

„_Wenn du dich schon draußen rum treibst, dann sorge wenigstens dafür, dass du nicht erfrierst"_

„_Warum? ...Interessiert dich das? Es gab Zeiten, da hätte es dich begeistert!" Ich spürte ihn lachen._

„_Kleiner Dummkopf!" Seine Hände nahmen seinen Worten die Schärfe und streichelten meinen Rücken. „Manche Dinge ändern sich!"_

_Das Letzte, was mir durch den Kopf ging, war HOFFENTLICH. …/_

_**Flashback Ende**_

Diesmal hatte Harry den Silentium nicht vergessen und er wusste, dass Draco zwar den Ort fand, an dem er sich aufhielt, ihn jedoch niemals entdecken würde, wenn er es nicht wollte. Die Frage war, wie lange er so weitermachen wollte. Der Slytherin war auf der Jagd nach ihm. Daran gab es keine Zweifel mehr. Er wollte eine Antwort auf seine Frage und Harry war beinahe versucht, ihm zu sagen, dass er keine hatte, nur um endlich wieder seinen Frieden zu haben.

Aber nur beinahe.

Auf eine direkte Konfrontation mit Draco Malfoy war er nicht vorbereitet – und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das auch niemals mehr der Fall sein würde.

Gedankenverloren starrte er die hoch gewachsene Gestalt an und verspürte ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in der Brust. Warum nur waren Hoffnungen so flüchtig?

Harry riss sich zusammen und wandte sich ab, um zu gehen. Doch ein leises Knirschen und das Rascheln eines Umhanges ließ ihn in der Bewegung erstarren.

Er musste sich nicht umsehen, um zu wissen, dass Draco auf den Zinnen des Nordturmes stand und wieder einmal spürte er sein Herz im Hals schlagen, als er die Tür zur Treppe aufriss und davon rannte.

**tbc**


	17. Widerstand zwecklos

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (17/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **…

**Beta:** fiZi und Shirokko – wie immer big thanks. ;-)

Big thanks für die reviews geht an: Nuya, heldin-delta, zissy, Amunet, Leni4888, bruningangel84(noch nur zeitversetzt, ber ich schätze, das wird sich noch ändern), Deedochan, Smma-chan'-'Party-Froop, Neara (Geduld), Gingerberry, Channah, Jeanca, Nachtschattenelfe und NoxAN.

_** Kapitel 17 **_

_**Widerstand zwecklos**_

Draco hätte nicht sagen können warum, doch sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass Potter mit ihm Verstecken spielte. Er war niemand, der sich einfach so auf seine Gefühle verließ, doch inzwischen war er sich sicher den verdammten Gryffindor überall finden zu können. Mehrere Versuche hatten das ganz klar bewiesen. Er musste nur an ihn denken und sich ohne nachzudenken von seinem Unterbewusstsein lenken lassen.

Warum das so war, wusste er nicht, doch es stand fest, dass es funktionierte. Es hatte in dieser ersten Nacht geklappt, als er ihn am See aufgespürt hatte und es funktionierte, wenn er es tagsüber testete. Nur nachts funktionierte es nicht mehr und er begann zu vermuten, dass Potter über dieses seltsame Phänomen Bescheid wusste. Anders konnte er sich nicht erklären, dass er ihn nachts nicht mehr fand.

Genauso wenig, wie er sich erklären konnte, dass Potter bei seinen Nachtwanderungen ganz eindeutig einen Rhythmus einhielt. Die ersten paar Tage hatte er es jede Nacht versucht, mit dem Effekt, dass er in der einen Nacht irgendwo im Schloss an einem einsamen Fleckchen endete und in der anderen nur sehr schnell feststellen konnte, dass ihn seine Suche in den Gryffindorturm führte. Es sah ganz danach aus, als schliefe Potter nur jede zweite Nacht.

Das half ihm jedoch alles nicht weiter. Es machte ihn nur sicher, dass Potter an den Stellen war, an die ihn seine seltsame Suche führte und er ihn nur nicht sehen konnte.

Das wäre auch eine Erklärung für das geisterhafte Öffnen der Tür auf dem Nordturm von vor einigen Tagen. Es schockierte Draco einwenig, dass der Gryffindor derartige Tarnzauber kannte, aber andererseits durfte es ihn nicht wundern. Er hatte jahrelang mit dem Bewusstsein gelebt, dass sein Leben grundsätzlich am seidenen Faden hing, solange Voldemort ihm auf den Fersen war. Sicher hatte Dumbledore dafür gesorgt, dass Potter dazu in der Lage war sich selbst zu schützen und sicher gab das Potter auch die Möglichkeit, sich vor ihm zu verstecken. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, denn er verlor die Lust an diesem Versteckspiel.

Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Abendessen herum, nachdem sein Opfer wieder einmal aus der Großen Halle verschwunden war, ohne einen Bissen zu essen.

Was ging nur im Kopf dieses Kerls vor sich?

Er gönnte ihm nicht einen Blick. Niemals. Und doch schien er ganz genau zu wissen, dass er ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Inzwischen fragte sich Draco, ob es möglicherweise genau damit zusammenhing, dass Potter bei den Mahlzeiten nichts runter bekam und empfand bei diesem Gedanken eine gewisse Schadenfreude, denn eigentlich war das noch ein Grund mehr, nachzugeben, doch Potter gab nicht nach.

Das Besteck landete hart auf dem Tellerrand und Draco erschreckte Blaise, als er abrupt aufstand.

„Wo willst du denn hin, Draco?", flötete diese und klimperte mit den Augen, doch sie bekam nur einen mürrischen Blick.

„Was geht dich das an?", und damit war er auch schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, entschlossen, sich wieder einmal von seinem Unterbewusstsein lenken zu lassen, um Potter nachdrücklich klar zu machen, dass er nicht ewig wegrennen konnte.

Harry ließ das Hauptportal hinter sich zufallen und konnte nicht anders, als sich dagegen zu lehnen. Seine Hände zitterten, als er sich die schon fast obligatorische Zigarette anzündete, auch wenn es hier, direkt vor dem Hauptportal nicht ganz ungefährlich war. Er hoffte, dass es eisig genug war, um andere davon abzuhalten, herauszukommen.

Die Situation war einfach unerträglich. Dracos inzwischen zweifellos ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit sorgte dafür, dass seine Nerven zum zerreißen angespannt waren und die logische Folge davon war, dass ihm das Fluchmal immer mehr zu schaffen machte, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihn die Tatsache, dass er kaum noch etwas aß, auch nicht wirklich gut tat.

Konnte der verdammte Bastard ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Harrys augenblickliche Antwort war ‚nein'. Draco würde ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen. Es war eingetreten, was er im Grunde von Anfang an befürchtet hatte.

Der blonde Slytherin nahm nicht einfach hin, was Lucius ihm vorsetzte. Er wollte die Ursachen kennen um zu verstehen, was seinen Vater dazu bewogen hatte, die Seiten zu wechseln und am Ende sogar zu Voldemorts Tod beigetragen zu haben. Harry hatte Lucius von Anfang an vor einer derartigen Entwicklung gewarnt.

Er mochte sich in vielen Punkten getäuscht haben, was die Geschehnisse im letzten Schuljahr anging, doch eins war sicher: Draco war nicht mehr der, der er zu Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres gewesen war. Er war kein gehorsamer Sohn mehr. Die Vorstellung, dass er den Verrat seines Vaters an dessen Idealen einfach so hinnehmen würde, war für Harry so vollkommen abwegig, dass er grundsätzlich davor gewarnt hatte, dem Blonden nicht wenigstens einen Teil der Wahrheit zu lassen, doch weder Dumbledore noch Lucius hatten ihm Gehör geschenkt obwohl er derjenige war, der Dracos Hartnäckigkeit mehr als einmal am eigenen Leibe verspürt hatte und mit den Folgen davon auch heute noch fertig werden musste.

_**Flashback**_

_/… „Nein."_

„_Doch!"_

„_Nein."_

„_Do-och!"_

„_NEIN."_

„_Doch, Harry!"_

_Ich nahm meinen Schulumhang, warf ihn über und ging zur Tür. Was auch immer er glaubte, diesmal würde er seinen Willen nicht bekommen._

_Ich hatte genug von besserwisserischen Lehrmeistern und Lektionen, die ich als vollkommen überflüssig empfand. Die Lektionen, die mir Moody und Remus dreimal die Woche nicht gerade auf die sanfte Tour verpassten, reichten mir schon vollkommen. Da brauchte ich nicht auch noch ihn dazu mir Vorträge über Zaubertränke zu halten._

_Mir war klar, dass er wieder etwas in meiner Hausaufgabe für Snape gefunden hatte, das nicht okay war, doch ich würde nicht wieder Stunden damit verbringen, mich von ihm eines Besseren belehren zu lassen._

_Es war eh sinnlos._

_Er trimmte mich seit Weihnachten mit dem Unterrichtsstoff für Zaubertränke und der Effekt war gleich Null. Nicht, dass es an mir lag. Ich wusste sehr genau, woran es lag, doch er sah das nicht ein._

_Er sah nicht ein, dass ich es Snape nie recht machen können würde, egal wie viel Mühe ich mir gab. Was in seiner Hausaufgabe zehn Punke wert wahr, wurde bei mir grundsätzlich überlesen. Ich war so gut in Zaubertränke wie niemals zuvor und trotzdem reichten meine Leistungen immer nur zu einem ‚gerade so bestanden'._

_Das regte ihn auf. Das wusste ich, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte ich begriffen, dass es nicht zu ändern war._

_Was auch immer an meiner Hausaufgabe nicht okay war, für das ‚gerade so bestanden' würde sie reichen und ich würde nicht wieder die halbe Nacht damit verbringen, sinnloser Weise etwas zu korrigieren, was eh nicht beachtet werden würde._

_Da scherte ich mich lieber in mein Bett und schlief endlich einmal wieder aus, wenn er der Meinung war, wir müssten uns erneut eine Nacht mit Zaubertränke um die Ohren schlagen. Danach hatte ich absolut keinen Bedarf. Es ging mir eh schon eine ganze Weile auf die Nerven, dass er mir damit keine Ruhe ließ. _

_Mein Limit war schon längst erreicht und ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich noch durchhalten würde._

„_Harry."_

_Ich drehte mich nicht um. Diesmal nicht. Er tat das immer wieder – überredete mich, es mir doch noch einmal anders zu überlegen und am Ende setzte er dann seinen Kopf durch. Subtiler Bastard! Selbst wenn ich entschlossen ‚Nein' sagte, lief es am Ende meistens doch noch auf ‚Ja' hinaus. Er tat grundsätzlich alles, um mich herum zu kriegen._

„_Harry, warte!" Beinahe hatte ich die Tür erreicht, die vom Ostflügel ins Hauptschloss führte, doch so weit ließ er mich natürlich nicht kommen. Ein Arm schlang sich um meine Taille, eine Hand drehte mich zu ihm herum, bevor er mich an sich zog und jeden Widerstand abwürgte._

„_Was ist los mit dir, Harry?"_

_Was war das für eine Frage? Und dann auch noch von ihm. Eigentlich müsste doch gerade er es merken, nachdem ich jeden Abend innerhalb von Minuten einschlief, sobald ich nur kurz zur Ruhe kam._

_Ich war müde. Zu müde._

_Ich wusste, dass das nur zum Teil seine Schuld war, doch meine Geduld war trotzdem am Ende vor allem, wenn er mir mit Zaubertränke kam._

_Resolut beförderte er mich ins Zimmer zurück und ich wusste, dass er wieder einmal gewonnen hatte, doch innerhalb weniger Augenblicke bewies er mir überraschend das Gegenteil. Mit sanfter Gewalt zog er mir den Schulumhang wieder aus, schubste mich aufs Bett, rollte mich auf den Bauch und begann meine verspannten Schultern zu massieren._

_Ich glaube es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis ich eingeschlafen war…/_

_**Flashback Ende**_

Draco war kein Mensch, der ein ‚Nein' als gegeben hinnahm – egal wie, er fand einen Weg, seinen Kopf durchzusetzen und wenn es hieß, seinem Opfer so lange nachzustellen, bis es aufgab.

Harry wunderte sich nicht wirklich, als die Tür aufging und Draco Malfoy erschien, zweifellos wieder einmal von diesem verdammten Ligamentum-Zauber geleitet, den leider niemand hatte brechen können.

Seine Miene wurde düster, doch leider war ihm nur allzu klar, das er diesen Zustand ein für alle Mal beenden musste, und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

„Was verdammt noch mal ist nur wieder los mit ihm?" Hermione ließ das Buch über komplexe Verwandlungen lautstark auf ihren Lieblingstisch in einer Fensternische des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraums fallen. Ron hob bei ihrer Aktion nur die Augenbrauen. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass sie fluchte, doch in Bezug auf Harry kam es seit einigen Tagen immer häufiger vor.

Insgeheim amüsierte es ihn beinahe, wie Harry mit ihr umsprang. Er zeigte nach außen hin eine so freundschaftlich vertraute Beziehung zu ihr, dass sogar Ginny glaubte, alles sei bestens, doch wenn es ums Wesentliche ging ließ er sie gnadenlos abblitzen. Hermione hatte noch nicht begriffen, dass er ihr zwar verziehen hatte, das Ganze jedoch noch lange nicht vergessen war.

Ron zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass sie ihn mit ihrer Eifersucht und allem, was daraus resultiert hatte, tief verletzt hatte und inzwischen ahnte er, dass Harry mit genau diesen emotionalen Wunden die größten Probleme hatte. Er beobachtete ihn jetzt seit Tagen. Sein Freund bekam bei den Mahlzeiten kaum einen Bissen hinunter und hatte erneut abgenommen. Er wirkte gehetzt und zog sich zurück, wenn er nur konnte und so ungern Ron sich das auch eingestand: Es hing mit Draco Malfoy zusammen.

Solange der blonde Bastard ihn ignoriert hatte, war er einigermaßen klar gekommen, doch im Moment ließ er ihn wieder einmal nicht aus den Augen, auch wenn die Subtilität, mit der er das tat dafür sorgte, dass es kaum einer mitbekam. Ron hatte mehrere Tage dafür gebraucht und Harry hatte es ihm auch nicht wirklich leicht gemacht.

Noch immer kreiste die Vermutung, die Mione vor einer Weile gemacht hatte durch seinen Verstand. Konnte Malfoy Harrys heimliche Affäre vom letzten Jahr gewesen sein? Konnte sein bester Freund tatsächlich dämlich genug gewesen sein, sich auf so etwas einzulassen?

Die Entschlossenheit, mit der er diese Fragen anfangs verneint hatte zerbröckelte langsam angesichts der Tatsache, dass Harry sich Malfoy gegenüber so anfällig zeigte.

Wie kam es, dass Malfoy derartiges Interesse an Harry zeigte? Und warum, verdammt noch mal, ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige davon derartig unter Druck setzen? Fragen, auf die Ron immer dringender eine Antwort wollte, auch wenn ihm nicht gefiel, dass es nur eine Person gab, die sie beantworten konnte.

Die Vorstellung, Harry irgendwie zum Reden bringen zu müssen gefiel Ron ganz und gar nicht, doch er ahnte langsam, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. So wie es im Moment lief konnte es nicht weiter gehen und je eher er es hinter sich brachte, umso besser. Er stand auf.

„Wir sehen uns später, Mione!" Hermione sah ihn irritiert an. Sie hatte sich wieder ihrem Buch gewidmet nachdem ihr klar geworden war, dass ihr Freund mit seinen Gedanken weit abgedriftet war.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Schauen, wie es Harry geht. Er hat mir beim Abendessen gar nicht gefallen." Hermiones Miene wurde düster. Sie wünschte sich, ihn begleiten zu können, doch das ließ ihr bizarres Verhältnis zu Harry nicht mehr zu. Er grenzte sie ganz klar aus. Sie mochten noch Freunde sein, doch Vertraute waren sie nicht mehr und sie hätte keinem sagen können, wie weh ihr das tat.

Ihr war klar, was Ron meinte. Es ging nicht darum nachzusehen, wie es Harry ging. Es ging darum, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie nicht wirklich in Rons Haut stecken, als sie ihm nachsah, denn Harry würde alles andere als begeistert sein.

Harry schrak zusammen, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Er hatte einen kurzen aber heftigen Streit mit Draco hinter sich, bei dem dieser ihm nachdrücklich klar gemacht hatte, dass seine Verletzung die längste Zeit ein Geheimnis gewesen war, wenn er nicht endlich einlenkte. Es mochte sein, dass ihn das nur teilweise beeindruckte, doch deswegen hatte er trotzdem keine Lust, sich jetzt auch noch mit einem seiner Hauskameraden auseinander zu setzen. Egal, wie gut sie es im Grunde meinten.

„Harry, bist du da?", kam es von der anderen Seite der Tür, die wie gewöhnlich nicht verschlossen war, doch seine Freunde hatten wohl begriffen, dass er es nicht mochte, wenn man ihn überraschte. Dass das auch für Ron galt überraschte ihn.

Er wusste, dass sein bester Freund sich Sorgen machte, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er da Abhilfe schaffen sollte.

„Harry!", probierte Ron es gerade noch einmal.

Harry ließ resigniert den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Er stand mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand neben dem Fenster gelehnt, im tiefen Schatten, und wäre am liebsten mit der Finsternis verschmolzen, doch er wusste, dass er nicht entkommen konnte und Ron war der Letzte, den er vor den Kopf stoßen wollte.

„Komm rein!", meinte er leise und fragte sich, ob er es darauf anlegte, dass Ron ihn vielleicht nicht hörte. Falls ja, sah er sich enttäuscht. Die Tür öffnete sich und sein rothaariger Beschützer kam herein.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Ron Harry in der Dunkelheit des kleinen Zimmers neben dem Fenster entdeckte. Immer wieder fand er ihn so. Kerzen brannten fast nie und manchmal, so wie heute, war sogar das Feuer im Kamin weit genug herunter gebrannt, dass es kein Licht mehr spendete. Es trug nichts zu Rons Beruhigung bei.

„Harry ich muss mit dir reden!", kam Ron ohne Umschweife auf den Punkt. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, um diese Zustand herum zu reden. Von sich aus würde Harry nicht mit der Sprache heraus rücken. Er sah den dunklen Schatten an der Wand den Kopf senken und wusste, dass sich sein Freund der Unausweichlichkeit dieses Gespräches bewusst war.

Ein Wisch mit dem Zauberstab und die Kerzen im Raum gingen an, ein weiterer und das Feuer im Kamin begann wieder zu lodern. Harry stieß sich von der Wand ab, ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen und zog die Knie zur Brust.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst! Du glaubst es geht mir schlechter!", ging er ähnlich entschlossen, wie Ron in die Offensive – in der Hoffnung, das Gespräch in eine Richtung zu lenken, mit der er klar kam.

Ron machte es sich auf der kleinen Couch bequem und sah ihn kritisch an.

„Ich GLAUBE nicht, dass es dir schlechter geht, ich WEIß, dass es dir schlechter geht, aber mal davon ganz abgesehen … ich will eigentlich vor allem etwas ganz anderes wissen!... Harry … was will Malfoy von dir?"

Harry hob den Blick und starrte Ron mit ausdruckslosen Augen an. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis es so weit kommen musste. Ron mochte eine Weile gebraucht haben, um dahinter zu kommen, schließlich waren Draco und er schon immer gut darin gewesen, sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten, doch sein Freund, fest entschlossen auf ihn Acht zu geben, hatte irgendwann merken müssen, dass der Blonde ihn nicht aus den Augen lies.

Schlechte Vorrausetzung für brauchbare Ausreden – und Harry wusste nur zu genau, wie schwer es war, Ron von etwas abzubringen, wenn er erst einmal seine Meinung gefasst hatte.

_**Flashback**_

_/… „Harry, mal ehrlich… ist mit dir wirklich alles okay?"_

_Ich schrak aus meinen Gedanken, als Ron unerwartet im Schlafsaal auftauchte und sich neben mir aufs Bett fallen ließ. _

_Mein Freund hatte sich verändert und ich kannte den Grund dafür. Er hieß Hermione Granger und hatte ihm ohne Zweifel das Herz gebrochen. Noch immer flirtete unsere Freundin gnadenlos mit Ray Hays und die beiden waren regelmäßig zusammen zu sehen. Dass Ron mir jetzt solch eine Frage stellte, irritierte mich ein wenig._

„_Sicher… mit mir ist alles okay!" Ich sah ihm sofort an, dass er mir kein Wort glaubte._

„_Ja klar, deswegen hast du abgenommen, bist blass wie der Tod, schleichst dich jede Nacht raus und sagst keinem mit wem du dich triffst!" Ich schwieg und Ron fuhr fort, „Harry… mir ist klar, dass du keinen Bock hast noch einen weiteren gut aussehenden Kerl von Hogwarts zu outen, aber ich hab nicht wirklich den Eindruck, als seiest du mit dieser Sache glücklich!"_

_Es war schwierig etwas abzustreiten, das für ihn scheinbar so offensichtlich war und es schockierte mich, dass ich für ihn so durchschaubar war. Ich schaffte es nicht, meinem Gefühlschaos zu entkommen und ich hatte es aufgegeben, IHM auszuweichen, was es nicht besser machte._

_Jetzt kam ich keine Nacht mehr vor Mitternacht ins Bett und dann konnte ich nicht schlafen, weil seine Beweggründe wieder einmal mit voller Wucht in meinem Bewusstsein eingeschlagen hatten. Er war so verdammt anschmiegsam, so willig. Es war befremdend. Manchmal hatte ich den Eindruck, jemand habe ihn ausgetauscht, doch wenn ich ihn dann wieder im Unterricht sah, seinen beißenden Hohn zu spüren bekam, wusste ich, dass ich mich täuschte – und sackte tiefer in die Zweifel._

„_Harry…" Ron riss mich aus meinen Gedanken._

„_Was?"_

„_Harry, red mit mir!"_

„_Worüber?", fragte ich verständnislos, denn ich war in Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders. Das brachte für Ron das Fass zum überlaufen. Er sprang auf._

„_Okay… ich hab es begriffen… du fährst darauf ab, stumm vor dich hin zu leiden…Dann mach eben so weiter! Ich werde dir nicht mehr auf die Nerven gehen!" Die Tür fiel hinter Ron zu, bevor ich auf den Beinen war und ich blieb betroffen vorm Bett stehen._

_Ich hatte Ron verletzt. So viel war sicher. Das war es gewiss nicht, was ich wollte, doch was sollte ich ihm sagen?_

_Dass ER mich in die Verzweiflung trieb, indem er mich mit seiner Zärtlichkeit Stück für Stück in meine Bestandteile zerlegte und meinen Widerstand immer weiter schwächte? Rons nächste Frage auf so eine Aussage wäre WER. Und darauf konnte ich nicht antworten._

_Die Zwickmühle, in die ich mich manövriert hatte, nahm mir langsam aber sicher die Luft zum Atmen und nun hatte ich es auch noch geschafft, meinen besten Freund vollkommen gefühllos vor den Kopf zu stoßen._

_Das war eigentlich das Letzte, was ich wollte und ich fühlte mich gleich noch ein bisschen mieser. Lange hielt ich diesen Zustand natürlich nicht aus und ich ignorierte sogar IHN, um die Lage wenigstens teilweise wieder in den Griff zu bekommen._

_Ron saß an diesem Abend noch spät vollkommen allein unten im Gemeinschaftsraum vorm Feuer. Grund genug, dass ich mich noch ein bisschen beschissener fühlte, denn es war meine Schuld. Daran hatte ich keine Zweifel – doch es war auch die beste Gelegenheit, mit ihm zu reden. Ich konnte es nicht auch noch brauchen, dass Ron nicht mehr mit mir redete._

_Entschlossen stand ich auf, zog mir ein Sweatshirt über das Schlafanzugoberteil und tappte auf nackten Füßen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftraum. Er saß im äußersten Eck des großen Sofas, das direkt vor dem Kamin stand, die Knie zur Brust gezogen und das Kinn darauf abgestützt, tief in Gedanken versunken._

_Ich konnte spüren, wie mein Magen sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog, als ich mich auf die Kante des Sofas setzte – am anderen Ende, so weit entfernt wie möglich. Ich konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Das wusste ich, aber ich wollte diesen Zwist trotzdem aus der Welt schaffen._

„_Ron, hör zu…", fing ich zögerlich an, nur um gleich unterbrochen zu werden._

„_Du musst mir nichts erklären, Harry. Das ist vollkommen überflüssig. Ich hab schon begriffen, dass ich überall nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen bin."_

„_Das ist nicht wahr Ron und das weißt du. Du bist mein bester Freund!" Er warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu, der mir klar sagte, dass er mir nicht glaubte und meine Miene wurde grimmig. „Hey… es ist SO! Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass ich auch manchmal einfach nur die Nase voll hab? Du… du weißt nicht, was ich im Moment um die Ohren habe."_

_Schwache Ausrede, aber es stimmte leider. Ron wusste nicht, dass ich dreimal die Woche Training mit Moody und Remus hatte. Niemand wusste es. Dumbledore hatte mich gebeten, keinem etwas zu sagen, nicht mal meinen besten Freunden._

„_Schön für dich!", gab Ron unbeeindruckt zur Antwort._

_Ich starrte ins Feuer und fragte mich, was ich sagen könnte, um ihm begreiflich zu machen, dass ich mit dieser Geschichte nur ganz allein fertig werden konnte._

„_Weißt du… manchmal kotzt es mich wirklich an, der zu sein, der ich bin! Ich kann dir versichern, ich hab wirklich keinen Bock, dreimal die Woche zu Snape zur Nachhilfe zu gehen und mich von ihm fertig machen zu lassen! Keine Ahnung, ob du dir das vorstellen kannst, aber hast du ne Ahnung, wie wenig Zeit mir noch bleib? Und kannst du dir vielleicht auch vorstellen, dass mein…" Harry stolperte über das, was er sagen wollte. Wie sollte er sich ausdrücken? ‚Mein Freund'? ‚Mein Lover'? Beides klang irgendwie gleich ungelenk und besonders das ‚mein' irritierte ihn. „…dass…dass ER davon überhaupt nicht begeistert ist?", drückte er sich um jedes weitere Statement, „Ich hab im Moment ganz einfach zuviel um die Ohren, Ron! Mir ist klar, dass meine Reaktion heute Mittag bescheuert war! Aber mir schwirrt soviel im Kopf rum, dass ich einfach nicht abschalten kann… es tut mir Leid… Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst… und… und ich bin dir dankbar dafür. Ich wollte dich ganz bestimmt nicht vor den Kopf stoßen…" _

_Es war so peinlich. Ich konnte regelrecht spüren, wie mein Gesicht zu glühen begann, doch ich wollte, dass Ron mich verstand. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sauer auf mich war. Das hatten wir schon und es war das Unangenehmste, was ich mir vorstellen konnte._

„_Du bist ein Idiot, Harry!" In dieser Beziehung hatte er zweifellos Recht, auch wenn es mir nicht gefiel._

„_Vermutlich!", gestand ich missmutig ein und starrte nun genau wie mein bester Freund in die verlöschenden Flammen des Kamins. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis er weiter sprach und ich fragte mich sofort, ob Ron vielleicht wusste, dass ich ihm nicht einmal die halbe Wahrheit gesagt hatte, doch eins wusste ich bei seinen Worten trotzdem: Verziehen hatte er mir._

„_Tu mir einen Gefallen, Harry, pass auf dich auf, ja!..."…/_

_**Flashback Ende**_

Damals war Harry glimpflich davon gekommen. Heute war er sich dessen nicht so sicher. Dass Ron ausgerechnet nach Draco Malfoy fragte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„…und versuch gar nicht erst, so zu tun, als bilde ich mir mal wieder etwas ein. Ich weiß, dass er dich nicht aus den Augen lässt… auch wenn er es interessanterweise ziemlich unauffällig anstellt." Es fehlte nicht viel und Ron hätte ‚so, als habe er Übung drin' nachgesetzt, doch das wäre dann vermutlich ein wenig viel des Guten. Harrys Nervosität steigerte sich jedenfalls augenblicklich ins Unendliche. Er stand auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen. Ron ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Harry… WAS ist es?" Harry suchte verzweifelt nach einer brauchbaren Ausrede, doch ihm wollte im Moment partout nichts einfallen. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Ron meinte, was er sagte. Vermutlich hatte er Draco schon seit ein paar Tagen im Auge. Sonst wäre ihm sicher nicht aufgefallen, was der blonde Slytherin für ein Spiel trieb.

Ron wurde ungeduldig:

„HARRY! Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder fängst du an zu reden, oder das erste, was Sirius Morgen früh auf seinem Tisch hat ist ein Brief von mir, in dem ich ihm schreibe, was hier los ist!" Das war fies. Harrys Blick flog zu ihm – nur um zu begreifen, dass er meinte, was er sagte. Rons blaue Augen kniffen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, während er auf Harrys Antwort wartete und dieser ließ sich mit einem schweren Seufzen wieder in den Sessel fallen.

„Malfoy will etwas von mir, was ich ihm nicht geben kann… und er ist ziemlich uneinsichtig, was das angeht!" Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass sich Ron mit einem Teil der Wahrheit zufrieden gab.

„Was?"

„Er will wissen, was damals im Verbotenen Wald passiert ist! Er versteht nicht, warum sein Vater die Seiten gewechselt hat! Nicht unbedingt abwegig!"

„Warum fragte er dann verdammt noch mal nicht seinen Vater?" Harry ließ ein amüsiertes Schnauben hören. Das war sicheres Terrain und es war die Wahrheit. Entsprechend gut kam er mit dem Gespräch klar.

„Ich denke mal, das müssen wir Lucius überlassen! Auch wenn es mit Sicherheit nicht der richtige Weg ist. Außerdem ist da immer noch Dumbledores Geheimniszauber. Du weißt doch, dass niemand darüber reden kann. Auch ich nicht." Das hatten sie zur Genüge festgestellt, als sie in den Sommerferien versucht hatten, Harry zum Reden zu bringen. Entsprechend verständlich war es für Ron.

„Aber dann muss er doch begreifen, dass du es ihm auch nicht sagen kannst!"

„Damit hat er so seine Schwierigkeiten!"

„Und er glaubt, indem er dich mit Blicken verfolgt, ändert er was? Idiot!...Aber Harry, das ist trotzdem kein Grund sich so verrückt machen zu lassen! Du isst kaum noch. Du bis nervös… und wie das Fluchmal aussieht, das will ich gar nicht wirklich wissen. Denkst du tatsächlich, ich merke nicht, wie oft du die Fixierung auch tagsüber trägst?" Harry wechselte die Farbe. Er hatte es sich in der Tat zu Angewohnheit gemacht den Arm bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit aus dem Ärmel zu ziehen und zu fixieren.

Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es war unmöglich Ron zu erklären, was Dracos Aufmerksamkeit in ihm auslöste. Der Rotschopf würde schneller eins und eins zusammenzählen, als Harry mit reden fertig wurde, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass er gar nicht nach einer Ausrede suchen musste.

Er war traumatisiert. Das hatte mehr als ein Arzt festgestellt, auch wenn keiner die wirklichen Gründe kannte. Das was die Welt wusste, war vollkommen ausreichend und so senkte er den Kopf und meinte leise.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen. Ich will einfach nicht daran erinnert werden und schon gar nicht daran denken! Es… es…" Er musste nicht weiter sprechen. Ron war auf den Beinen und kniete einen Moment später vor ihm, um ihn ansehen zu können. Harry fragte sich plötzlich nicht mehr wirklich, wie Draco und Hermione auf die Idee gekommen waren, dass sie möglicherweise etwas miteinander haben könnten. Rons Art, ihn zu beschützen und zu bemuttern, ließ beinahe nichts anderes zu.

„Ich hab schon verstanden, Harry!", meinte er gerade und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist okay, ich hab verstanden!"

Harrys Blick traf Rons. Du hast gar nichts verstanden… wie auch, mein Freund! ...Ich hab es nicht verdient, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst! Er fühlte sich furchtbar dabei, denn es war eine Lüge. Mit dem Tod Voldemorts hatte all das gar nichts zu tun, doch Harry wusste, dass er es dabei belassen musste.

Sollte Ron jemals herausbekommen, dass Harry eine Affäre mit Draco Malfoy gehabt hatte und dieser dafür verantwortlich war, dass seine Seele in dieser Nacht gestorben war, würde sein Freund darüber nicht schweigen und den Slytherin in seiner zweifellos rasenden Wut vermutlich auf den Mond hexen und dann brach das ganze Lügengerüst, das Harry im Moment am Leben hielt in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus.

Es war am nächsten morgen, als Draco überraschend Post mit einer Schuleule bekam. Irritiert nahm er die kleine Pergamentrolle entgegen und entrollte sie.

_ Malfoy… ich kann dir nur einen einzigen Rat geben! Lass Deine dreckigen Finger von Harry! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Du ihn mit seinen Erinnerungen quälst! Hör damit auf – oder Du bekommst es mit mir zu tun! Ron Weasley _

Dracos Blick schnippte nach oben und hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, wo Harry heute Morgen noch fehlte. Stattdessen war es Weasley, der seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte und er brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um zu begreifen, dass der Rotschopf meinte, was er sagte.

Er musste eindeutig vorsichtiger sein.

**tbc**


	18. Spiel ohne Regeln

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (18/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **…

**Beta:** fiZi und Shirokko – wie immer big thanks. ;-)

**Big thanks für die reviews geht an:** lealau, Leni4888, Jeanca, Sammy-chan'-'Party-Froop, NoxAN, Amunet, burningangel84, Schauku, Channah, Alraune, Tiael, heldin-delta, Gingerberry, Die Schwarze Lady und neara. Vielen, vielen Dank. Ihr verblüfft mich immer wieder, aber ich bin begeistert.

_** Kapitel 18 **_

_**Spiel ohne Regeln**_

Harry war auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, als er sich plötzlich am Arm gepackt und in den nächsten leeren Kassenraum gezerrt fühlte. Sein Rücken kollidierte schmerzhaft mit einer Wand, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Aufruhr in seinem Inneren, als ihm klar wurde, wer ihn in diesen Kassenraum befördert hatte.

_**Flashback**_

_/… „Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir? Spinnst du?" Ich konnte nicht fassen, was er gerade getan hatte. Mir war klar, dass er ärgerlich war und möglicherweise fühlte er sich auch im Recht dazu, doch deswegen konnte er trotzdem nichts Blöderes anstellen, als mich mitten am Tag vom Gang ins nächstgelegene leere Klassenzimmer zu zerren. Was wenn es jemand mitbekam?_

_Das schien ihn nicht zu interessieren. Mit mehr Kraft als nötig nagelte er mich an die Wand und in seinen Augen funkelte die Wut._

„_Ich hab verdammt noch mal begriffen, dass ich Mist gebaut habe, aber das ist kein Grund, mir derartig vehement aus dem Weg zu gehen.", fauchte er mich an. Er hatte also begriffen, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, ohne mein Wissen in meinen Zaubertränkehausaufgaben herumzupfuschen. Schön. Leider kam das etwas zu spät. _

_Immerhin hatte Snape mich vor der ganzen Klasse fertig gemacht, dass es nur so krachte und mir für zwei Wochen Strafarbeit aufgebrummt. Täglich abends für drei Stunden. In seinen Augen eine milde Strafe dafür, dass er mich als Betrüger entlarvt hatte und mir unterstellte, dass ich heimlich in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek eindrang von dem ‚nicht bestanden' für diese wichtige Hausaufgabe einmal ganz abgesehen._

_Mir war schon bei SEINEM Blick am Ende dieses Unterrichts klar geworden, dass er meinen Standpunkt endlich begriffen hatte, doch da war es längst zu spät gewesen. Deswegen war ich aber noch immer wütend, auch wenn das nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass ich ihm aus dem Weg ging. Damit lag er nämlich vollkommen falsch._

„_Ist dir vielleicht schon mal der abwegige Gedanke gekommen, dass ich ganz einfach keine Zeit habe, du Idiot? Ich hab neben Nachhilfe, Strafarbeit und Quidditchtraining auch noch ein paar anderer Sachen zu erledigen.", fauchte ich ihn an._

_Snape hatte sich nicht ausreden lassen, dass ich täglich zu Strafarbeit kommen musste. Nicht einmal Moody hatte das ändern können, doch anstatt das Training auszusetzen, hatten meinen beiden Peiniger, wie ich Moody und Remus inzwischen nannte, es nur noch hinten angehängt._

_Das waren dann schon drei Tage die Woche, die ich von Haus aus nicht vor Mitternacht ins Bett kam und da hatte ich noch nicht eine Hausaufgabe erledigt. Inzwischen wunderte mich eigentlich nur noch, dass ich im Unterricht nicht manchmal einfach einpennte._

„_Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass er so ausflippen würde…", versuchte er sich gerade zu rechtfertigen, ohne mich loszulassen. Etwas in mir explodierte. Ich stieß ihn so heftig weg, dass er beinahe einen Tisch umriss._

„_DU KONNTEST DAS NICHT AHNEN?...NEIN?... KONNTEST DU DAS NICHT? Wie lange sitzen wir jetzt zusammen im Unterricht? Und wie viele Jahre hast du dich genau auf diese Reaktionen von Snape verlassen, um mir eins auszuwischen?" Er hatte den Anstand rot zu werden. „Und dann behauptest du, du konntest es nicht ahnen?" Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Für wie blöd hielt er mich._

„_Es war keine Absicht, Harry!"_

„_WIE OFT HAB ICH DIR GESAGT, DASS ES KEINEN SINN HAT?"_

„_Immer wieder!", entgegnete er leise ohne mich anzusehen._

„_WARUM HAST DU DAS DANN GEMACHT, VERDAMMT?"_

„_Weil ich es in dem Moment für richtig hielt. Ich wollte dir helfen!"_

„_DANKE!" Es klang nach allem möglichen, nur nicht nach einem Dankeschön. Der Blick, den er mir daraufhin zuwarf war grimmig, doch er schwieg. Offenbar hatte er nun auch endlich begriffen, dass er es war, der unseren gemeinsamen Zeitrahmen auf Null reduziert hatte._

_Resigniert ließ ich mich gegen die Wand sinken, gegen die er mich nur ein paar Minuten zuvor so heftig geschoben hatte. Er kam wieder auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm. Ich sträubte mich nicht mehr. Ich war so verdammt müde und er fehlte mir. Zärtlich strichen seine Finger durch mein Haar, bevor er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte und mich noch ein wenig fester an sich zog. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir so da standen, bevor er sich leise wieder zu Wort meldete._

„_Hast du die Aufsätze für Verwandlungen und Geschichte der Magie schon fertig?" Ein resigniertes Kopfschütteln meinerseits war die Antwort. Das hatte ich heute Nacht noch vor mir, nach Strafarbeit und Training._

„_Wieso?" Ich hörte ihn leise lachen._

„_Auch wenn du vielleicht gleich wieder sauer wirst, aber ich würde es nur als gerecht empfinden, wenn du mich das für dich machen lässt. Weder Binns noch McGonagall werden es merken." Ich hob den Kopf und sah ihn kritisch an. So sehr es mir missfiel, aber dieses Angebot war verführerisch. Ich hatte für beide Aufgaben nur noch zwei Tage und ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob ich diese Nachtschichten wach überstehen würde._

„_Okay?", fragte er vorsichtig._

„_Wieso willst du das tun?", fragte ich ihn schnippisch, erneut ärgerlich, weil es nach wie vor seine Schuld war, dass es so weit gekommen war._

„_Das bin ich dir schuldig!.. .Irgendwie…"_

„_Und was hast du davon?"_

„_Die Hoffnung auf einen Lover, der nicht explodiert, sobald ich den Mund aufmache?", fragte er bemüht unschuldig und schockierte mich damit vollkommen, doch ich überspielte es._

„_Das kann ich dir noch nicht versprechen!", gab ich stattdessen grimmig zurück. Er schürzte nur rätselhaft die Lippen, bevor er mich wieder an sich zog und begann mit den Fingern zärtlich Kreise auf meinen Rücken zu zeichnen._

„_Immerhin. Ein Anfang ist es!"…/_

_**Flashback Ende**_

Draco kam nicht umhin, sich über den vollkommen paralysierten Ausdruck in Potters Augen zu wundern und fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob er ihn vielleicht zu heftig gegen die Wand geschoben hatte. Immerhin kannte er das Ausmaß der Schulterverletzung nicht genau und es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich verschätzt hätte. Als Potter sich jedoch schnell wieder fasste, vergaß er es.

„Was soll das, Malfoy?" Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich in den letzten beiden Tagen wohl unberechtigterweise in Sicherheit gewiegt hatte. Draco hatte es aufgegeben, ihn die ganze Zeit zu beobachten und er hatte das düstere Gefühl, dass sein rothaariger Beschützer damit etwas zu tun hatte, doch offenbar war es trotzdem nur Taktik gewesen.

Seine Augen kniffen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, als er Draco ansah und er kam nicht umhin, sich nach einer Zigarette zu sehnen. Zweifellos war das Rauchen für ihn zu einem Schutzschild gegen Draco Malfoy geworden. Es konnte unmöglich Zufall sein, dass ihm dieses Laster grundsätzlich dann einfiel, wenn er es mit dem Blonden zu tun hatte.

Draco maß Harry inzwischen mit abfälligem Blick.

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung, Potter! Deine Zeit ist um!" Das Ultimatum, das Draco Harry vor zwei Tagen gestellt hatte, war tatsächlich um. Es überraschte Harry jedoch ein wenig, dass der Blonde tatsächlich glaubte, er habe das ernst genommen.

„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich das für voll genommen habe, oder?" Augenblicklich wurde Dracos Blick noch ein wenig kälter. Er mochte es gar nicht, nicht ernst genommen zu werden.

„Das kann ich dir eigentlich nur raten, denn falls nicht wäre es eine unglaubliche Dummheit!" Ein höhnisches Lachen war die Reaktion.

„Malfoy! Wir beide wissen, dass du es nicht wagen wirst, auch nur einen Ton über mich verlauten zu lassen!"

Auch wenn es Draco nicht gefiel, Potter hatte Recht. Das würde er sich aber gewiss nicht anmerken lassen. Es mochte sein, dass ER nichts verlauten lassen konnte, denn das würde ihm vermutlich solchen Ärger mit seinen Eltern einbringen, dass er lieber nicht darüber nachdenken wollte. Es hieß aber nicht, dass andere genauso eingeschränkt wären. Mit Sicherheit würde sich jemand finden, der dieses Gerücht gern verbreitete – und sich selbst konnte er absichern.

„Wer sagt, dass ich es sein muss, der etwas verlauten lässt?", entgegnete er selbstgefällig und musste feststellen, dass sein Opfer ganz eindeutig zu unbeeindruckt war. Im Gegenteil schien Potter sogar amüsiert.

„Nur um dich vor einer Blamage zu bewahren, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum ich das tue… sag mir, was du wen auch immer wissen lassen willst, um es zu verbreiten."

Draco schaffte es plötzlich nur noch äußerlich ruhig zu bleiben. Innerlich wurde er angesichts von Potters Ruhe nervös. Er hatte nicht wirklich einen Plan, denn er hatte gehofft, dass der Gryffindor einlenken würde, doch dieser blieb ganz eindeutig zu cool.

„Wo ist das Problem? Du bist im Duell mit Voldemort…" 'verwundet worden… und zwar nicht unerheblich', wollte er eigentlich sagen, doch er brachte es nicht über die Lippen. Schockiert machte er einen weiteren Versuch, doch auch da klappte es nicht. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, warum seine Mutter es ihn mit eigenen Augen sehen lassen hatte. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, es jemanden wissen zu lassen. Offensichtlich war es unmöglich darüber zu sprechen. Dracos Fassungslosigkeit war ihm anzusehen und Harrys Blick wurde noch ein wenig höhnischer.

„Das hätten wir dann also geklärt, Malfoy!", konstatierte er und ging an Draco vorbei, um das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen, doch dieser schnappte ihn am Arm.

„Denk ja nicht, dass es damit erledigt ist!"

Es war nichts hinter dieser Drohung. Draco hatte seine Munition vorerst verschossen, doch Harry war es trotzdem genug. Mit eisigem Blick starrte er sein Gegenüber an. Der Blonde trieb ihn zu sehr in die Ecke und er wurde sich augenblicklich klar, dass es so nicht weitergehen durfte. Machte Draco so weiter, würde er dieses Schuljahr nicht unbeschadet überstehen und Harry begriff, dass er ihn stoppen musste.

„Malfoy, einen gut gemeinten Rat! Lass. Mich. In. Ruhe. Das ist mein voller Ernst. Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe dir deine jämmerliche Ungewissheit zu erleichtern und es ist mir vollkommen egal, wie du mit deinen Problemchen fertig wirst. Ich hab nichts damit zu tun! Ich kann dir nur ernsthaft empfehlen, das endlich zu begreifen. Ansonsten könnte es sein, dass du in ganz große Schwierigkeiten gerätst!" Und damit befreite er sich nachdrücklich aus Dracos Griff und wandte sich ab, um zu gehen.

Draco sah ihm kochend vor Wut nach, gepeinigt von dem Gefühl, dass Potter ihm aus undefinierbaren Gründen immer einen Schritt voraus war. Wieso sonst konnte er diese Drohung aussprechen, ohne dass es Draco schaffte an der Richtigkeit seines Statements zu zweifeln?

Mit unwirscher Geste strich er sich das Haar aus der Stirn. Es mochte sein, dass Potter ihn richtig in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte, doch leider änderte das überhaupt nichts an dem Fakt, dass er die Wahrheit wissen wollte – egal um welchen Preis – auch wenn er sich dazu erst einmal etwas Neues einfallen lassen musste, um diesen sturen Bastard irgendwie in den Griff zu bekommen.

Draco brauchte eine Weile, um einen neuen Weg zu finden, um an den verdammten Helden heranzukommen. Der Fakt, dass diese ganze Geschichte so massiv abgesichert war, ärgerte ihn unendlich, auch wenn es ihm irgendwie verständlich war.

Wenn man Potters Gesamtverhalten nur ein wenig genauer unter die Lupe nahm, wurde einem schnell klar, dass der Mistkerl tatsächlich nur in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte. Sobald er den Eindruck hatte, Draco habe aufgegeben normalisierte sich sein Verhalten einigermaßen.

Er mochte zu den Mahlzeiten nicht viel essen, doch er aß genug, um Weasley und Granger zu beruhigen. Seinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler kam er ebenfalls wieder regelmäßiger nach, während ihn zuvor oft Weasley vertreten hatte und selbst im Unterricht schien er ruhiger, auch wenn er nie viel zum Unterrichtsgeschehen beitrug.

Was Draco erst jetzt richtig bewusst wurde war der Fakt, dass sogar Professor Snape, der sich immer dagegen aufgelehnt hatte, dass Potter einen Sonderstatus einnahm, den Gryffindor grundsätzlich in Ruhe ließ. Er hackte auf allen anderen herum und holte seine Punkte noch immer erfolgreich, doch Potter ließ er in Ruhe.

Interessant war dabei, dass der Schwarzhaarige seitdem kaum noch Probleme in diesem Unterricht hatte. Er bekam noch immer nicht die besten Bewertungen, doch soweit Draco das einschätzen konnte, entsprachen seine Tränke, Salben und Tinkturen grundsätzlich den Anforderungen, während er früher fast nie alles richtig gehabt hatte.

'Sensibelchen!', ging es Draco dabei durch den Kopf. 'Nicht in der Lage mit Snapes Psychoterror umzugehen.' Wie er es unter diesen Vorraussetzungen geschafft hatte, mit Voldemort fertig zu werden, war eigentlich unbegreiflich.

Diese Erkenntnis war es dann auch, die Draco klar machte, wie er Harry Potter packen musste. Dass der andere gegenüber seinen Angriffen nicht unempfindlich war, wusste er ja inzwischen. Es brauchte nur noch einen Weg, Weasley zu umgehen.

Draco gestand es sich nicht gern ein, aber der Rotschopf, war in seinen Augen ein ernstzunehmender Hinderungsgrund. Er hatte ihn jahrelang nicht für voll genommen, aber irgendwie hatte sich das im letzen Schuljahr geändert. Selbst ihm, der nichts lieber tat, als sich über die jämmerlichen Weasleys lustig zu machen, war es nicht entgangen, dass Potters Schatten in seinen Leistungen beachtlich angezogen hatte und nicht mehr zu unterschätzen war.

Weasley hatte im sechsten Jahr gelernt, erst zu denken und dann zu handeln, und er hatte zweifellos eine beachtliche Beobachtungsgabe entwickelt. Wie sonst sollte er begriffen haben, dass es Dracos Verhalten war, was Potter in die Krise stürzte?

Inzwischen wusste er, was er tun musste. Er ließ den Gryffindor erneut nicht mehr aus den Augen, doch es fiel nicht mehr auf. Selbst Potter war es nicht klar, denn er verhielt sich normal. Es war schon interessant, was so ein kleiner Obsucurus-Zauber bewirken konnte. Ohne Zweifel verschleierte er Dracos Machenschaften vollkommen und sorgte dafür, dass er Potter nach Lust und Laune beobachten konnte, ohne, dass es jemandem auffiel.

Das tat er auch heute wieder. Er saß beim Frühstück und wartete darauf, dass endlich die Posteulen kamen, während Blaise, links von ihm einen endlosen Monolog über den bevorstehenden Valentinstag hielt. Nach den ersten zwei Minuten hatte Draco ihr Geschwätz ausgeblendet, wohl wissend, worauf es hinaus lief. Sie hoffte auf eine Verabredung, aber das konnte sie vergessen.

Draco hatte im Moment noch nicht einmal den Hauch einer Ahnung, was er mit dem obligatorischen Trubel an diesem Tag anfangen sollte. Er war sich seines Single-Status zwar regelmäßig schmerzlich bewusst, doch das war im Moment vollkommen nebensächlich. Im Augenblick ging es ihm einzig und allein darum, Potter zum Reden zu bringen. Dass er inzwischen von dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor regelrecht besessen war, entging ihm dabei vollkommen.

All seine Gedanken drehten sich fast nur noch um Harry Potter – und darum, wie er aus ihm herausbekommen konnte, was er wusste.

Sein neuester Plan dahingehend trat gerade in Aktion. Die Posteulen kamen und mit einem gut getarnten Lächeln beobachtete er, wie die wirklich wundervolle Hedwig sich elegant vor Potter auf dem Tisch niederließ.

Harrys Irritation war offensichtlich, als Hedwig eine kleine Pergamentrolle vor ihm auf den Tisch fallen ließ, bevor sie auf seiner rechten Schulter landete und begann an seinen Haaren zu zupfen. Beinahe automatisch begann er ihr Brustgefieder zu kraulen und starrte das Pergament an.

Es war vollkommen neutral mit einem weißen Band verschlossen und sah unangenehm unschuldig aus. Harry hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Er bekam regelmäßig Post, jedoch nie von Hedwig und genau diese Tatsache, dass seine eigene Eule ihm eine Nachricht brachte, gefiel ihm nicht.

Hedwig fiepte leise neben seinem Ohr und er langte nach einem Stück Schinken um sie zu belohnen. Einen freundlichen Stups später erhob sie sich wieder in die Luft, um zurück zur Eulerei zu fliegen und Harry hatte noch immer die Aufgabe, dieses Pergament zu öffnen.

„Was ist los, Kumpel? Willst du nicht wissen, wer dir hier Nachrichten schickt?" Ron hatte provokativ die linke Braue hochgezogen und bemühte sich nicht allzu breit zu grinsen. „Vielleicht ist es ja jemand, gegen dessen Gesellschaft du nichts einzuwenden hast."

Ron war mit dem Verlauf der Ereignisse zufrieden. Harry schien so stabil, wie es eben möglich war. Er aß normal und war nicht mehr ganz so verschlossen. Sogar Hermione konnte in dem Bewusstsein schwelgen, dass er sich ihr gegenüber ab und zu wieder fast so wie früher benahm.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", kam es finster von Harry und nun grinste Ron richtig.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du Hays Benehmen nicht mitbekommen hast." Ron hatte ihr Geplänkel während des Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw Spiels im letzten Jahr nicht vergessen und ihm war aufgefallen, dass der Ravenclaw zweifellos versuchte, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Zu seiner Überraschung wurde Harrys Miene bei seinem Ansinnen richtig düster.

„Ich kann dir versichern, das Ray Hays der Letzte in dieser Schule ist, mit dem ich mich auf irgendetwas einlassen würde!", fauchte er leise, schnappte das Pergament, stand abrupt auf und verließ die Große Halle ohne Ron noch einen Blick zu gönnen.

Natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Hays versuchte ihm unauffällig Avancen zu machen. Vermutlich hatte Draco ihn abgeschoben. Das einzige, was er damit jedoch bei Harry erreichte, war Ärger. Ray Hays war für ihn gestorben. Der verdammte Bastard hatte absolut kein Niveau, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Harry sich schon längst nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, was ihn an dem Ravenclaw mal gereizt hatte.

Dazu war er vermutlich ganz einfach zu sehr auf blond fixiert

Ein paar Minuten später hatte Harry das im Moment noch leere Klassenzimmer für VgddK erreicht und den Nerv zusammengekratzt, diese Pergamentrolle endlich zu öffnen, obwohl sein schlechtes Gefühl dabei sich immer mehr steigerte.

Kaum, dass er die Nachricht geöffnet hatte, wusste er warum.

''_Hallo Harry,_

_es ist wirklich beeindruckend, wie empfindlich du auf gewisse Aktionen reagierst. Geht es Dir gut im Moment? Kein Druck von außen, keine Paranoia? Das freut mich ungemein, denn es heißt, dass mein Plan funktioniert._

_Ich beobachte dich nun schon wieder eine ganze Weile – natürlich vollkommen unbemerkt. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Dir wieder der Appetit vergeht und Du noch dürrer wirst, oder? Das ist das Letzte, was ich will. Ich kann doch den Helden der Zaubererwelt nicht an den Rand des Nervenzusammenbruches treiben, oder?_

_Aber es ist schon faszinierend, wie viele kleine Macken auftauchen, wenn man Dich genauer unter die Lupe nimmt. Es ist wirklich interessant, wie oft der linke Ärmel Deines Schulumhanges leer ist. Noch mehr beeindruckt mich die Tatsache, dass du nur jede zweite Nacht schläfst. Ist das auch etwas, was unter die erzwungene Schweigepflicht fällt? Ich könnte noch eine ganze Weile so weiter machen, aber ich denke, Du hast mich verstanden. _

_Du weißt, was ich von Dir will, Harry, und ich denke Du weißt jetzt auch, dass diese Sache noch nicht vorbei ist! Es liegt bei Dir, wie es nun weiter geht._

_D.''_

Die Nachricht ging in dem Augeblick in kalte, blaue Flammen auf, als Harry die letzte Zeile gelesen hatte. Nicht einmal Asche blieb zurück, so als habe sie nie existiert. Der Zweck dieser Aktion war ihm natürlich klar. Draco ging kein Risiko ein, entdeckt zu werden, doch das war im Moment vollkommen nebensächlich.

Harry war viel zu geschockt über die Tatsache, dass Draco ihn weiterhin nicht aus den Augen ließ und er es nicht bemerkte. Sie hatten dieses Spiel schon auf vielen Levels gespielt, doch das war neu.

_**Flashback**_

_/… „Hi, Süßer!" Ich schrak zusammen, als hätte mich Snape beim Abschreiben aus seinen Unterlagen erwischt und konnte ihn hinter mir kichern hören. Er war der Letzte, den ich hier im Gryffindorturm erwartete und augenblicklich musste ich mich fragen, wie lange er schon hier war. Es war weit nach Mitternacht und ich war dabei, meinen Aufsatz über die Gattung der Tentacula-Gewächse für Professor Sprout zu Ende zu schreiben._

_Vor einer Viertelstunde war Hermione als Letzte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden und mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er mit Sicherheit Zeuge davon geworden war, wie sie wieder einmal versucht hatte, mich in ein verfängliches Gespräch über mein Liebesleben und das fremde Bett, in dem ich mich laut Ron versteckte, zu verwickeln._

„_Bist du verrückt?", wandte ich mich nun um, doch ich war weniger ärgerlich, als beeindruckt. Es gehörte schon eine ganze Menge Frechheit dazu, sich einfach so in den Gemeinschaftsraum eines anderen Hauses zu schleichen und ich fragte mich, wie er das angestellt hatte, doch zuerst einmal musste ich schockiert feststellen, dass ich ihn nicht sehen konnte, obwohl seine Hände sich ganz klar um meine Schultern geschlungen hatten. „Was hast du angestellt?", fragte ich deshalb deutlich verblüfft._

_Er ließ sich in meinen Schoß fallen._

„_Das bleibt mein Geheimnis!" Unsichtbare Finger machten sich an meinem Schulumhang zu schaffen, während unsichtbare Lippen über meine Kehle glitten. Himmel war das absurd! Ich schaffte es nicht, mir ein leises Seufzen zu verkneifen und entspannte mich ein wenig._

_Noch ganze drei Tage dauerte meine Strafarbeit bei Snape. Es war unmöglich gewesen, ihn zu treffen, obwohl er mir die Hausaufgaben in Geschichte der Magie und Verwandlungen tatsächlich erfolgreich abgenommen hatte. Ron machte uns die Hölle heiß mit dem Quidditchtraining. Das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw stand als nächstes an und leider musste man das ziemlich ernst nehmen. Er hatte mich zweimal in der Mittagspause abgefangen, doch das war uns natürlich längst nicht mehr genug._

_Mein Schulumhang wurde auseinander geschoben und ich spürte, wie die Finger nun begannen, an meinem Hemd herumzufummeln. Es war wahnsinnig, dieses Spielchen hier im Gemeinschaftsraum zu treiben und darum fing ich seine Hände ein._

„_Hör auf mit dem Blödsinn. Was, wenn jemand kommt?"_

„_Das ist ja der Reiz an der Sache!" Ich musste schlucken. Mir war vollkommen klar, was er meinte und ich spürte Hitze durch meinen Körper tingeln._

„_Wie kommst du hier rein?", versuchte ich weiter ihn abzulenken und ließ seine Hände nicht los, doch alles, was ich erreichte, war, dass seine Lippen nun über dem Hemd zu meinen Brustwarzen glitten und er heftiger, als nötig daran zu knabbern begann._

„_Hey…!" Gott, das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und ich hatte das Gefühl, als habe es nur ein einziges Ziel. Zweifellos spürte er das ganz genau und provozierte mich:_

„_Was? Angst, Potter?" Mit einem Knurren fragte ich mich, wie lange mich dieser Spruch noch verfolgen würde, bevor ich ihn schwungvoll vom Sessel auf den Boden beförderte und ihn mit meinem Gewicht am Boden festnagelte._

_Es war die seltsamste Erfahrung meines Lebens, als ich mit zitternden Fingern begann, an seinen Unsichtbaren Sachen zu zerren. Erneut war ein leises Lachen die Antwort, bevor er einen Silentium murmelte und bemerkte:_

„_Wusste ich's doch, dass du kein Feigling bist!"_

„_Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?", fragte ich erneut und ein scharfes Keuchen hinderte ihn kurzfristig an einer Antwort, als meine Hände zu seinen Leisten glitten, doch dann bekam ich zu hören:_

„_Wenn ich dich schon nicht haben kann, muss ich dich wenigstens im Auge behalten. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du Blödsinn machst, oder?" Verblüfft hob ich den Kopf und starrte in die Richtung, wo seine Augen sein müssten._

„_Du bist mir gefolgt?"_

„_Schon den ganzen Abend!" Ich stellte fest, dass das meine Euphorie darüber ihn hier zu haben enorm dämpfte. Was wenn ich heute Training mit Moody und Remus gehabt hätte? „Und nur so nebenbei… Weasley verlässt sich beim Quidditch vollkommen auf dich. Ohne dich hätten sie keine Chance! Ich hab dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass es ein Fehler war, ihm den Posten als Captain zu überlassen."_

_Meine Zähne senkten sich in unsichtbare Haut und die Tatsache, dass er vermutlich die Zähne zusammenbiss, hinderte ihn am Weiterreden._

„_Und ich hab dir schon ein paar Mal gesagt, du sollst das lassen!" Nicht, dass ihn das wirklich interessierte, doch manchmal konnte ich nicht anders, als ihn nachdrücklich daran zu erinnern. Er war trotzdem unbeeindruckt._

„_Kannst du nicht mal berechtigte Kritik vertragen? Eure Jäger sind zu langsam, die Pässe abgründig schlecht, Das Zielvermögen der Treiber miserabel und Weasley als Hüter nur begrenzt akzeptabel. DA! Siehst du? Ich kritisiere nicht nur." Ich konnte mir seine Miene hervorragend vorstellen, obwohl ich wieder einmal in ein unsichtbares Gesicht starrte. Es wurmte mich ungemein, dass ich ihm vollkommen Recht geben musste._

„_Wann hört das verdammt noch mal auf?", knurrte ich und lenkte vollkommen vom Thema ab. Es passte mir gar nicht, ihn nicht sehen zu können._

„_Was?", fragte er entsprechend irritiert._

„_Ich will dich sehen!" Wieder dieses amüsierte Lachen. Eine Hand zerzauste mein Haar. _

„_Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Süßer, das wird heute nicht klappen. Ich werde mich nicht sichtbar im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors rumtreiben. „Du wirst schon so mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen, wie ich im Moment bin!" Noch immer knurrig fand ich mich damit ab, einen unsichtbaren Lover unter mir zu haben, doch ich stellte schneller als erwartet fest, dass das weniger kompliziert war, als ich gedacht hatte, denn während ich nicht zuließ dass er mir die Kleider vom Leib zerrte, war er ganz schnell Splitterfasernakt und das lenkte mich sehr gründlich von allem anderen ab._

_Nackt__war er auch noch, als er mir eine ganze Weile später dabei half, meinen Aufsatz für Sprout zu Ende zu schreiben und ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass ich viel von dem registrierte, was er mir diktierte, während er hinter mir im Sessel saß, die Beine um meine Taille geschlungen hatte und mir nebenbei die Schultern massierte. Nie zuvor hatte ich ihn so ungeniert erlebt und wünschte mir noch ein wenig mehr, ihn sehen zu können._

_Der krasse Kontrast zwischen seiner nackten Haut und meinem noch immer komplett bekleideten Körper trieb mich in den Wahnsinn und er genoss das sichtlich. Ich bekam nicht wirklich mit, was ich in meinem Aufsatz für Sprout schrieb und war die meiste Zeit mit meinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Er war mir da nicht wirklich eine Hilfe und immer wieder fiel mir die Feder aus der Hand, wenn meine Finger meinen Gedanken folgten._

_Der Morgen graute schon, als ich ihm gezwungenermaßen half seine interessanterweise im Moment sichtbaren Kleidungsstücke einzulesen, die dann Stück für Stück verschwanden, als er sich anzog. Ich wollte ihn absolut nicht gehen lassen._

„_Zwei Tage noch!", murmelte er dann auch, als er mich am Portraitloch noch einmal fest an sich zog und sehnsüchtig küsste. Ich konnte mich ihm da nur anschließen und sah dem Ende dieser Zwangstrennung mit immer mehr Ungeduld entgegen. „Ach und übrigens: eine eindeutige Warnung in Bezug auf Granger, wenn sie nicht aufhört dich gnadenlos anzumachen, könnte es sein, dass sie Ärger kriegt!", ernüchterten mich seine nächsten Worte vollkommen. Fast im selben Moment löste er sich von mir und ich wusste, dass er ging, seine Warnung als klare Drohung im Raum stehen lassend._

_Verblüffend fand ich es dabei, dass diese Drohung diesmal ganz eindeutig Hermione galt und er mir offenbar in diesem Fall überhaupt keinen Vorwurf machte. Es bestätigte nur, was Ron schon eine Weile behauptete: Hermione war hinter mir her und er hatte nicht die Absicht, das zu tolerieren._

_Es war nicht wirklich beruhigend, denn es machte es sehr schwer, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ich war nicht wirklich davon begeistert, Mione in die Schranken zu weisen, doch möglicherweise würde ich das müssen._

_Eine weitere Sorge, die zu dem Fakt dazu kam, dass ich ihn in nun mehr als einer Beziehung nicht aus den Augen lassen durfte. So unsichtbar, wie er sich interessanter Weise machen konnte, war das Risiko enorm, dass er hinter meine Flunkerei in Bezug auf die Nachhilfe bei Snape kam und mein Training mit Alastair Moody und Remus Lupin musste unbedingt ein Geheimnis bleiben._

_Das hatte mir Albus Dumbledore erst vor kurzem noch einmal nachdrücklich klar gemacht. …/_

_**Flashback Ende**_

Harry war vertraut damit zu spüren, wenn der Blonde ihn beobachtete. Es mochte sein, dass dieses Gefühl durch Unsichtbarkeit missgeleitet werden konnte, doch Draco hatte sich auf die Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle bezogen, als er auf seinen Appetit anspielte.

Da war er nicht unsichtbar und er konnte sich daran Erinnern, ihn immer gesehen zu haben, selbst wenn es nur ein kurzer Blick aus dem Augenwinkel war. Es gab leider Gewohnheiten, die man nicht so leicht wieder loswurde, und sich nach Draco Malfoy umzuschauen gehörte für Harry dazu.

Das hieß jedoch, dass dieser einen Weg gefunden hatte, ihn zu beobachten, ohne dass es ihm bewusst wurde und die Erkenntnis tat Harry nicht wirklich gut. Der Legamentum-Zauber, der sie noch immer verband und dafür sorgte, dass Draco ihn immer fand, während sie beide die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen spüren konnten, war nicht einmal von Dumbledore zu beeinflussen gewesen. Draco hatte ihn jedoch geschafft.

Die Tatsache, was das bedeutete, jagte Harry Gänsehaut über den Rücken und als seine Klassenkameraden endlich zum Unterricht erschienen, war er blass und schweißgebadet genug, dass Ron nicht einmal fragte, bevor er ihn schnappte und zu Madam Pomfrey brachte.

Den vollkommen verblüfften Blick, den Draco Malfoy ihm daraufhin nachschickte, bemerkte niemand.

**tbc**


	19. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (19/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **sorry für die Verspätung, aber ich hab es wieder mal geschafft, mich selbst in Stress zu befördern…

PS: Ob das nächste chap schon nächste Woche kommt weiß ich nicht. Es könnten auch zwei Wochen werden. Muss erst einmal ein paar Sachen gerade rücken.

**Beta:** fiZi und Shirokko – wie immer big thanks. ;-)

Danksagungen kommen das nächste Mal oder werden nachgeholt. Ich halt mich nur noch mit Espresso wach.

_**Kapitel 19**_

_**Nicht mehr und nicht weniger**_

_Flashback_

_/… „Wie…wie machst…du das?" Ich hatte Mühe, einen verständlichen Satz zu formen. Die Strafarbeit war vorbei. Eigentlich hätte ich jetzt Training, doch Dumbledore hatte mich kurzfristig informiert, dass Moody und Remus für ein paar Tage einen anderen Einsatz hatten und so wäre mein Abend eigentlich langweilig gewesen, doch dann war er aufgetaucht._

„_Wie mache ich was?" Es war mir kurzfristig unmöglich meine Frage präziser zu stellen, denn gerade glitt seine Hand in den Bund meiner Jeans und nahm mir die Luft zum atmen._

„_Hey…", keuchte ich dann und versuchte meinen rasenden Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „NICHT HIER!" Immerhin waren wir nur in einer Nische im Gang zur Küche verborgen. Dahin war ich auf dem Weg gewesen, um mein Abendessen nachzuholen, nachdem ich heute wieder einmal für alles zu spät gewesen war, bevor mir klar wurde, dass ich den Rest des Abends frei haben würde._

„_Ich will dich…", hörte ich ihn an meiner Brust nuscheln, wo er gerade hartnäckig mit den Knöpfen an meinem Hemd kämpfte. Mir wurde heiß. Seit der Nacht in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum hatten wir nicht mehr die Möglichkeit gehabt, uns zu treffen. „Ich will dich jetzt und hier… auf der Stelle!" Mein Hemd war aus dem Weg, seine Lippen auf meiner Haut, seine Hände nun mit meiner Jeans beschäftigt._

„_Nicht hier…", versuchte ich erneut, ihn aufzuhalten und zog ihn an mich um ihn zu küssen und von dem abzulenken, was er zweifellos im Sinn hatte. Vergeblich. _

_Sein Kuss war hungrig und hemmungslos, seine Hände nicht aufzuhalten und meine Beherrschung hormongesteuert. Ich wechselte unsere Position und schob ihn gegen die Wand, drängte mich zwischen seine Schenkel, die er bereitwillig öffnete._

„_Du bist wahnsinnig… wahnsinnig… wahnsinnig…", murmelte ich, während meine Lippen ungestüm über seine Haut glitten und er den Kopf hingebungsvoll in den Nacken legte._

„_Halt… die Klappe… Harry!", kam seine Antwort, bevor er leise wimmerte, als ich noch ein wenig fester gegen ihn drängte, vollkommen am Rande meiner Beherrschung._

„_Das ist deine Schuld!", keuchte ich und spürte, jede seiner Bewegungen unter mir._

„_Schuldig… im Sinne der Anklage…" keuchte er, bevor sich seine Arme fest um meinen Nacken klammerten und seine Bewegungen so ungestüm wurden, dass ich es aufgab, mich beherrschen zu wollen._

„_Silencio…" Das war für eine Weile das Letzte, was ich heraus brachte, doch als wir eine ganze Weile später gemeinsam im Bett unseres üblichen Zimmers im Ostflügel lagen und er sich endlich zufrieden in meinen Armen räkelte, fiel mir wieder ein, was ich ihn ganz zu Anfang gefragt hatte:_

„_Wie machst du das?"_

„_Was?", kam irritiert die Gegenfrage._

„_Wie kommt es, dass du mich immer finden kannst?" Er zuckte nur die Schultern und sah mich an._

„_Keine Ahnung! Interessiert mich auch nicht! Hauptsache ich finde dich! Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken!" Er brauchte keine fünf Minuten dafür, mich die Frage vergessen zu lassen. _

_Seine Lippen, seine Hände und seine unglaubliche Hingabe radierten die Frage aus meinem Kopf und mein Körper folgte seiner Führung, getrieben von Leidenschaft und Hunger so blind, dass ich mich in ganz schwachen Momenten nur noch fragen konnte, wie ich mich jemals wieder aus diesem Netz befreien sollte, wo ich doch wusste, dass ich ihm niemals trauen wollte._

…

_**Flashback Ende**_

Harry zitterte, als sich diese Erinnerung vor seinem inneren Auge abspielte und er wusste nicht, zum wievielten Male er sich wünschte, nach der Antwort auf diese Frage gesucht zu haben. Doch er hatte nicht gesucht und nun lag er in einem Bett im Krankenflügel, wieder einmal.

Es war warm, doch er zitterte vor Kälte, auf seinen Nachttisch brannte eine Kerze, doch er hatte sich in die Dunkelheit zurückgezogen. Madam Pomfrey schlief wie immer in ihrem Büro, wenn jemand hier war, doch Harry war in seinem eigenen Universum aus Einsamkeit.

So viele Fragen ohne Antworten. So viele Gründe ‚Nein' zu sagen.

Soviel Wärme, soviel Geborgenheit, soviel Nähe.

Harry tauchte aus dem Abgrund auf, als es in seinem Kopf zu schreien begann. Panisch brachte ein Wisch mit dem Zauberstab noch mehr Kerzen an sein Bett, zitternd zog seine Rechte die mollig warme Decke fester um seinen Körper, doch es half nicht.

Das Zittern und die Kälte blieben.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er in Erwägung zog, zu Dumbledore zu gehen und seine Erinnerungen doch noch verändern zu lassen. Was nützte es zu wissen, wie Liebe sich anfühlte, wenn alles, was davon geblieben war Einsamkeit und Leid waren?

Harry spürte wieder einmal Tränen in seinen Augen brennen und rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen, die Decke über dem Kopf. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen – und verspürte gleichzeitig eine solch verzweifelte Sehnsucht, dass es ihn zu verbrennen drohte.

Die Decke flog vom Bett, Harry richtete sich auf und stützte das Gesicht in die Rechte.

„Es ist vorbei…es ist Vergangenheit…es hat niemals existiert…", kam ihm die Litanei über die Lippen, mit der er in den Ferien versucht hatte, seine zerbrochene Welt in den Griff zu bekommen. Da hatte es funktioniert, doch er wusste leider nur zu genau, warum es hier nicht funktionierte.

ER war hier. ER starrte ihm nach, ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und zwang ihn erneut über IHN nachzudenken. SO konnte er nicht leben. SO wollte er nicht leben. Er wollte IHN nie mehr wieder sehen und mit jedem Tag, an dem er IHM trotzdem begegnete, begriff er ein bisschen mehr, dass es nie wieder ein Leben sein würde, doch es war alles, was ihm geblieben war – und er hing mehr daran, als er zugeben würde.

Harry hob den Kopf, blass, ausgezehrt, schon längst nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Die Tränen waren ausgeblieben.

Es war vorbei.

Es war Vergangenheit.

Und es hatte niemals existiert.

Er musste dieses Kapitel seines Lebens anschließen, so wie es Li ihm von Anfang an geraten hatte, doch wie sollte das gehen, wenn man das Gefühl hatte, dass dieses Kapitel alles war, was man jemals besessen hatte?

Harry starrte auf seine Rechte und wusste, dass er trotzdem keine Wahl hatte.

_**Flashback**_

_/…Es war verrückt, aber ich konnte meine Finger einfach nicht von ihm lassen. Immer wieder versuchte ich mir einzureden, dass es nur Sex war, was uns beide verband, doch manchmal bei Gelegenheiten, wie dieser, bekam ich das düstere Gefühl, dass ich mich selbst belog._

_Es war Sonntagnachmittag und wie schon fast üblich hatten wir uns vollkommen von der Welt zurückgezogen. Es war nicht einmal Absicht gewesen, dass wir uns trafen. Ich war vor Rons schlechter Laune und Hermiones Nachstellungen geflüchtet und der einzig sichere Platz dafür schien mir interessanterweise dieses Gästezimmer im Ostflügel. Es hatte mich nicht wirklich überrascht, dass er schon da gewesen war._

_Lang ausgestreckt hatte er auf dem Bett gelegen und gedöst, doch zweifellos hatte er nichts gegen die Ablenkung gehabt, als ich aufgetaucht war. Die hitzige Ungeduld von vor einigen Tagen, als wir dank erzwungener Abstinenz nicht genug voneinander bekommen hatten, war abgeklungen. Etwas hatte sich geändert. _

_Es ging nicht mehr um wilde, ungestüme Triebbefriedigung, es ging um das Zusammensein. Es ging darum, dem anderen alles zu geben und zu genießen, was man bekam. Tief in mir drin wusste ich, dass das nicht gut war, doch ich verdrängte es._

_Was ich nicht verdrängen konnte, war der Drang, ihm nah zu sein. Er lag neben mir, vollkommen entspannt und schon wieder halb eingedöst und meine Rechte zeichnete Muster auf die nackte Haut seines Rückens. _

_Ich konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, ihn zu berühren. Ich wollte ihn verwöhnen, liebkosen, in Zärtlichkeit ertränken und ich konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun. _

_Im Halbschlaf wandte er mir das Gesicht zu und seufzte leise. Fast automatisch zog ich die Decke ein wenig höher über seine bloßen Schultern und ein verschlafenes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen._

_Es trieb mich zur Verzweiflung, als ich mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergrub und mich beinahe an ihn klammerte. Der Schmerz in meiner Brust war so unerträglich und bittersüß, dass es mir das Herz zerriss._

„_Alles okay?", kam es leise von ihm und ich nickte hastig, während meine Rechte ihren Weg über seinen Rücken wieder aufnahm um dieser Aussage Nachdruck zu verleihen._

_Es war alles okay. Alles war Bestens. Nichts worüber man sich Gedanken machen musste. Das war das Mantra, das mich in den Schlaf wiegte._

_Als ich erwachte, war es Nacht, doch das war mir egal. Meine rechte Hand lag jetzt auf seiner Brust und unter meinen Fingern konnte ich den stetigen Schlag seines Herzens spüren…/_

_**Flashback Ende**_

Fast automatisch fanden Harrys Finger den Weg zu seiner Brust und suchten nach dem Schlag seines eigenen Herzens, doch unter dem starren Schutz der Fixierung konnte er ihn nicht spüren.

Der nächste Brief erreichte Harry schon am kommenden Morgen. Er hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, als ihm Madam Pomfrey das Frühstück brachte. Es schob den Schritt zurück in die Realität noch ein wenig auf und als er Hedwig kommen sah, war er dafür beinahe Dankbar.

Einen weiteren Ausrutscher wie gestern konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Ron mochte noch nicht gefragt haben, doch er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Hallo meine, Süße!", begrüßte er seine Eule und streichelte sie liebevoll. „Wieso tust du mir das an? Hm? Ist er noch immer so überzeugend?" Hedwig klapperte leise mit dem Schnabel und nippte an seinem Finger. Harry lächelte. „Schinken ist nicht wirklich gut für dich. Das weißt du!" Ein leises Fiepen war die Antwort und mit resignierter Miene gab er der Eule eine Scheibe seines Schinkens bevor er das Pergament, das sie in seinen Schoß fallen lassen hatte widerwillig ansah.

Es unterschied sich nicht im Geringsten von dem, welches Draco am Tag zuvor gesandt hatte und Harry war versucht, es mit Incendio zu vernichten, doch die Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, Draco Malfoy zu ignorieren und so nahm er es auf, schob das weiße Band herunter und entrollte es unter Hedwigs aufmerksamen Augen.

_ Harry, Harry, Harry… Du schockierst mich! Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich bei weitem noch nicht alles aufgezählt habe, was ich über Dich weiß und Du machst schon beim meinem ersten Versuch schlapp._

_Wenn ich mir das so ansehe, kann ich Dir eigentlich nur eins raten:_

_Gib mir, was ich will! Sag mir was ich wissen will, oder es wird eine wirklich harte Zeit für Dich! Wo Du doch so ein Sensibelchen bist! _

_Ich hab wirklich nicht die Absicht, Dich in den Nervenzusammenbruch zu treiben, aber Du kannst Dir sicher sein, dass ich es tun werde, wenn Du mir nicht endlich sagst, was in dieser Nacht im Verbotenen Wald passiert ist!_

_Gib mir Bescheid, wenn Du dich entschieden hast. Ansonsten bis morgen… zur selben Zeit!_

_Ich werde nicht aufgeben! Dessen kannst Du Dir sicher sein._

_D. _

Die Nachricht verbrannte mit kalten, blauen Flammen zwischen Harrys Fingern und erschreckte Hedwig, doch er registrierte es kaum.

Im Grunde hatte er nichts anderes erwartet, auch wenn er vielleicht etwas anderes gehofft hatte. Der verdammte Mistkerl gab einfach nicht auf. Er musste dem endlich einen Riegel vorschieben.

Sie hatten heute keinen gemeinsamen Unterricht. Es war Donnerstag und es war der Grund dafür, dass Harry diesen Tag beinahe liebte. Wenn er es auch noch vermied zu den Mahlzeiten in die Große Halle zu gehen schaffte er es, Draco komplett zu meiden, doch er musste mit dem Blonden reden – ob er wollte oder nicht.

Sein Blick fand Hedwig, die noch immer neben seinem Bett auf einer Stuhllehne hockte und ihn mit aufmerksamen Augen ansah.

„Du kannst Gedanken lesen, oder?", meinte er leise, bevor er seiner Eule ein weiteres Mal übers Gefieder strich und dann nach seiner Schultasche griff, um eine Antwort zu schreiben, etwas, womit Draco garantiert nicht rechnete.

Hedwig passte Draco ab, als dieser allein auf dem Weg zum Quidditchtraining war. Sie hatte Anweisung, diese Nachricht nur zuzustellen, wenn es niemand beobachten konnte und clever, wie sie war, tat sie das natürlich.

Draco war sichtlich überrascht, als sie auftauchte.

„Hey, du Schöne, mit dir hätte ich aber nicht gerechnet!", begrüßte er sie, als sie sich auf seinem Arm niederließ und ein leises Fiepen hören ließ. Fast automatisch glitten Dracos Finger über ihr seidiges Gefieder.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum ihm Potters Eule so eindeutig wohl gesonnen war, doch es machte seine Sache um einiges leichter. Er hatte kein Problem gehabt, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie seine Nachrichten überbrachte.

Hedwig ließ ihre Nachricht in seine Hand fallen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Willst du mir weismachen, dass er geantwortet hat?", meinte Draco amüsiert, „Oder krieg ich wieder Post von Weasley… aber nein… die würdest du mir nicht bringen, nicht wahr?" Er kramte in seiner Tasche nach einem der Eulenkekse, die er fast immer bei sich hatte, da seine eigene Eule Zeus sehr hartnäckig sein konnte, wenn es um Leckerein ging und man nie wissen konnte, wann Zeus ihm eine Nachricht brachte. Hedwig ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Du weißt ganz genau, was kommt, nicht wahr? Du bist wirklich ein kluges Mädchen!"

Draco hatte gefunden, was er suchte, und hielt es ihr mit der ausgestreckten Hand hin. Hedwig kniff ihn in den Finger, bevor sie den Keks aufnahm und sich wieder in die Luft erhob. Draco grinste.

„War das dafür, dass ich ihn ärgere?" Hedwig zog einen Kreis über ihm, bevor sie in Richtung der Eulerei verschwand, um sich ihre sicher wohl verdiente Ruhe zu gönnen. Dracos Blick fiel auf das schlampig zusammengerollte Pergament. Einhändig. , ging es ihm durch den Kopf und er fragte sich, wie Potter es schaffte, seinen Alltag mit einer Hand zu meistern, ohne, dass es jemand mitbekam.

Die Frage, warum er sich so vehement weigerte, zu zeigen, dass er nicht wirklich ungeschoren aus diesem letzten Kampf hervorgegangen war, schoss wieder einmal durch seine Gedanken, doch er verjagte sie.

Das waren Potters Probleme. Er hatte seine eigenen und der einzige Zweck, dem dieses Geplänkel mit Potter diente, war es, genau diese zu lösen. Er würde sich keine Gedanken über Kerle machen, die sich mit rothaarigen Weasleys einließen, ganz egal, wie gut sie aussahen.

Entschlossen riss er die Rolle auseinander. Es stand nicht viel drin.

_ Heute um Mitternacht! Nordturm! _

Kein Freund der großen Worte, oder Potter? Die Nachricht war nicht so raffiniert gesicherte, wie seine eigenen. Es war ein einfaches Stück Pergament, das ihm nicht den Gefallen tat, in Flammen aufzugehen, um sich selbst zu vernichten.

Mit selbstgefälliger Miene knüllte er es zusammen und schob es in seinen Umhang. Es sah ganz so aus, als habe er Potter da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Besser konnte der Tag nicht enden.

Harry wusste, dass er zwei Möglichkeiten hatte. Er konnte dafür sorgen, dass Draco für immer aus seinem Leben verschwand. Dazu musste er nur Lucius sagen, was vor sich ging und der Blonde würde sich schneller in Durmstang wieder finden, als ihm lieb war.

Oder er versuchte Draco klar zu machen, dass er ihm die Wahrheit sagte und wirklich nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, ihn über die Geschehnisse im Verbotenen Wald zu informieren. Das war es, wozu er sich entschlossen hatte.

Das Schlimme an der Sache war, dass er Dracos Drang, die Wahrheit zu erfahren vollkommen verstehen und nachvollziehen konnte. Für ihn war eine Welt zusammengebrochen, als er begreifen musste, dass sein Vater die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Nach all den Jahren, in denen er Lucius' glorreichem Beispiel gefolgt war, konnte man nichts anderes von ihm erwarten.

Im Grunde hoffte Harry bloß, dass er Draco seine Position plausibel machen konnte. Er hatte nicht die Möglichkeit, dem Blonden einen Teil der Wahrheit offen zu legen. Das hatte Dumbledores Geheimniszauber effektiv vereitelt.

Die Wahl war ‚Ganz' oder ‚Gar nicht' und die Entscheidung für ‚Gar nicht' war schon vor langer Zeit gefallen. Harry hätte es nicht wirklich anderes gewollt, doch die momentane Situation machte ihm die ganze Tragweite dieser Entscheidung klar, vor allem im Hinblick darauf, dass er hier in Hogwarts war. Damals hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass er das Opfer in Dracos wütender Jagd nach der Wahrheit sein würde, weil er geglaubt hatte, den Blonden eh niemals wieder zu sehen.

Leider ein Irrtum – und als jetzt die Tür zur Plattform des Nordturmes aufging wurde ihm wieder einmal bewusst, wie groß dieser Irrtum tatsächlich gewesen war.

„'N Abend, Potter!"

„Malfoy!" erwiderte Harry die Begrüßung seines Gegenübers und nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette. Es war die Dritte in Folge, seit er hier wartete und wie immer folgte Dracos Blick unwillig dem blauen Dunst.

Einen Moment lang fragte sich Harry, ob so etwas eine emotionale Erinnerung sein konnte. Der Blonde verabscheute Zigarettenrauch zutiefst und er schien ihn ungemein zu stören, dass er rauchte.

„Was willst du, Potter?" Dämliche Frage. Natürlich wusste er ganz genau, was Harry wollte, doch er spielte mit.

„Ich muss mit dir reden!"

„Ach?...Auf einmal?", höhnte Draco. Harrys Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht. Wie diese Konversation aussehen würde, war ihm schon zuvor klar gewesen und er wollte es eigentlich nur hinter sich bringen.

„Wie bringe ich dich dazu, mich endlich in Ruhe zu lassen?", kam er direkt auf den Punkt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das noch einmal auseinandersetzen muss! Du weißt, was ich von dir will!"

„Und du weißt, dass ich dir nicht sagen kann, was im Verbotenen Wald passiert ist!"

„Tut mir ja Leid, aber das glaube ich dir nicht! Du bist der Gegenstand dieses Geheimniszaubers und es ist allgemein bekannt, dass die Person, die geschützt wird immer die Möglichkeit hat, den Zauber zu umgehen… wenn sie es WILL." Es sah ganz so aus, als ob Draco sich gründlich mit dem Thema auseinander gesetzt hatte. Was er sagte war im Grunde richtig.

„Beinahe richtig… aber leider nur beinahe! Dieser Geheimniszauber schützt nicht nur mich. Er schütz ebenso deinen Vater und meinen Paten! Zum Teil sogar deine Mutter." …von dir mal ganz abgesehen, Draco… „Und darum ist es für einen Einzelnen von uns unmöglich, zu reden!"

Das war unerfreulich. Draco konnte nicht umhin, sich einzugestehen, dass das richtig war, denn er war davon ausgegangen, dass es nur um Potter ging. Offenbar war diese Sache aber viel komplexer.

„Ich KANN dir nicht helfen, Malfoy!", ließ Harry wieder vernehmen. „Ist dir das endlich genug?"

Es war nicht genug, aber es machte alles unendlich komplizierter. Dracos Unwillen wuchs ins Unendliche.

„ES IST MIR VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHT GENUG!"

Was hab ich erwartet? Harry schüttelte resigniert den kopf und steuerte auf die für ihn letzte Konsequenz zu.

„Malfoy… ich hab vollstes Verständnis dafür, wie… wie schwierig das für dich ist… aber… könntest du… könntest du…", es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Harry mit seinen nächsten Worten kämpfte, „…könntest du das BITTE… mit deinem Vater ausmachen…" Es war so demütigend. Für Harry war es schon lange eine feststehende Tatsache, dass er Draco nur noch unterlegen war, aber es auch noch zuzugeben war bitter. „Ich bin NICHT in der Lage… mich weiter mit dir auseinanderzusetzen…" Er konnte den Blonden dabei nicht ansehen. Es war ganz einfach zu demütigend.

Draco starrte auf den gesenkten Kopf seines Widersachers und fühlte sich betrogen.

Potter machte einen Rückzieher. Er rutschte vielleicht nicht auf den Knien, doch er bettelte. Das war alles so enttäuschend und er wollte vor lauter Wut nur noch um sich schlagen.

„Eine hübsche Rede, Potter…" Harrys Kopf schnippte nach oben und er sah ihn an. „Der Kniefall fehlt noch!" Harrys Blick traf seinen und Draco wusste, dass er ihn ganz genau verstanden hatte.

Vermutlich hab ich das verdient, Dragon, du spürst deine Rechte, selbst wenn du sie nicht mehr kennst… oder? Es tut mir leid, aber wir sind quitt, der Preis, den ich zahle ist hoch genug. Er würde nicht auf Knien rutschen.

„Zwing mich nicht, etwas zu tun, was ich nicht wirklich tun will!" Er wollte nicht, aber er würde. In diesem Moment wusste er das. Es gab Grenzen und er hatte seinen Stolz, egal, wie zerbrochen er war.

„Was? Kein Kniefall?", höhnte Draco. Er starrte den Schwarzhaarigen an. In der Dunkelheit war nur eine blasse Silhouette zu erkennen und so konnte er nicht sehen, wie der Ausdruck in Harrys Augen sich veränderte. „Dann hast du nur eine Wahl… sag mir, was ich wissen will! Vorher bekommst du keinen Frieden!" Es war so wunderbar, eine Lage derartig unter Kontrolle zu haben und es war so wunderbar den Helden der Zaubererwelt betteln zu hören. Für die Genugtuung Potter auf Knien zu sehen, könnte er vielleicht sogar auf die Wahrheit verzichten.

Harry platzte der Kragen angesichts dieser Selbstgefälligkeit und zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben beherrschte ihn nur noch der unstillbare Wunsch dem Blonden weh zu tun.

_**Flashback**_

_/… „Verdammt noch mal, lass mich in Ruhe! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe ja?" Ich tobte. Ich konnte es nicht anders ausdrücken. Eigentlich wollte ich es nicht, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Was heute vorgefallen war, ließ mir keine Wahl._

_Ich hatte es wirklich versucht, hatte mit aller Macht versucht, Hermione auszuweichen, doch zu meinem Schrecken hatte ich feststellen müssen, dass das nicht so einfach war. Sie war meine beste Freundin. Wir beide waren Vertrauensschüler und es war unmöglich ihr auszuweichen. Es war nicht so, dass ich das verdächtig fand. _

_Mione war noch immer mit Ray Hays zusammen, so weit ich das wusste, doch die beiden Leute, auf die es ankam, sahen das zweifellos anders. Während ich Ron aber schon vor einer Weile davon überzeugt hatte, dass ich nichts von Mione wollte, war es bei IHM unmöglich._

_Und deswegen wollte ich ihn heute nicht sehen, nicht nach dem, was heute in Zaubertränke passiert war. Ganz egal, wie es alle anderen sahen – ich wusste, dass es Absicht gewesen war, als Goyles Kessel so explodiert war, dass Hermione den ganzen Inhalt abbekommen hatte. Ich wusste nicht, wie er es gemacht hatte, doch sein Blick hatte mir klar gesagt, dass er es gewesen war._

_Vermutlich war er überzeugt gewesen, dass ich es in meiner Sorge für Mione – sie war noch immer im Krankenflügel – nicht mitbekommen würde, doch da hatte er sich getäuscht. Ich hatte gesehen, wie er sie angeschaut hatte, als sie wimmernst vor Schmerzen auf ihrem Platz gehockt hatte, und Snape auch noch eine Predigt gehalten hatte, anstatt ihr sofort ein Gegenmittel zu geben._

_Das hatte sie erst von Madam Pomfrey bekommen, nachdem Ron und ich sie gnädigerweise zur Krankenstation hatten bringen dürfen, kurz vor Unterrichtsende und viel zu spät. Der Trank, den wir heute durchgenommen hatten, hatte ihre Haut verbrannt und die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Es war nichts, was Madam Pomfrey nicht wieder hinbekam, doch nachdem das Zeug so lange gewirkt hatte, dauerte es entsprechend lange, bis die Wunden verheilten und gegen die Schmerzen konnte man gar nichts tun. Mione wimmerte sogar noch, als sie endlich eingeschlafen war._

_Und nun kam er daher und wunderte sich, warum ich ihn versetze. Ich wollte ihn nicht sehen, weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich dann mit ihm anstellen würde, doch leider fand er mich immer, immer und überall – auch dann, wenn ich absolut nicht gefunden werden wollte._

„_Was soll das, Harry?" Offensichtlich glaubte er wirklich, mir weismachen zu können, dass er mit diesem Zwischenfall heute nichts zu tun hatte._

„_HÖR AUF!", schrie ich ihn an und er zuckte zusammen._

„_Bist du verrückt, wenn uns jemand sieht!", fauchte er. Wir standen mitten auf dem Gang zur Bibliothek. Es war schon später am Abend und das war vermutlich unser Glück, doch das war mir egal._

„_DANN LASS MICH IN RUHE!", tobte ich weiter. Irritiert schnappte er mich am Arm und zog mich in eine der verwinkelten Abkürzungen, die nur die wenigsten kannten._

„_Hör auf so ein Theater zu machen!", warnte er mich, noch immer mit gedämpfter Stimme. Ich hatte Mühe ihn nicht zu schütteln. Ich wollte ihn schlagen, wollte ihm wehtun – so wie er Mione wehgetan hatte. Und ich hatte meine Beherrschung vollkommen verloren._

„_ICH SOLL AUFHÖREN THEATER ZU MACHEN? ICH?"_

„_Wer schreit denn hier rum wie ein Bergtroll?", zum ersten Mal entglitt ihm seine Beherrschung, wenn auch nur minimal._

„_VERSCHWINDE! VERSCHWINDE UND LASS MICH IN RUHE!" Ich versuchte an ihm vorbei zu kommen und zu verschwinden, doch er ließ es nicht zu._

„_Harry ich weiß gar nicht, worüber du dich zu aufregst!"_

„_DU WEIßT NICHT, WORÜBER ICH MICH AUFREGE? DU WEIßT ES NICHT? DANN WILL ICH ES DIR MAL ERKLÄREN!" Mit einem wirklich harten Stoß knallte ich ihn an die Wand, dass es regelrecht krachte und er zweifellos von Schmerz geplagt das Gesicht verzog, als sein Hinterkopf aufprallte und dann setzte ich ihm schmerzhaft auseinander, was ich von dem hielt, was er heute getan hatte._

_Er leugnete. In langen blumigen Worten und Ausreden, erklärte er mir, dass er keine Ahnung habe, wieso ich glaubte, er habe etwas mit dem Zwischenfall zu tun. Seiner Meinung nach reichte Goyles Dusseligkeit vollkommen, so etwas zustande zu bringen. Ich wusste, dass das stimmte, doch leider hatte ich diesen Blick von ihm gesehen._

„_Es mag sein, dass du meine Besorgnis um Mione überbewertest, aber ich hab dich gesehen. Ich hab gesehen, wie du sie angesehen hast…" Das brachte ihn kurzfristig zum Schweigen. Dann platzte es aus ihm heraus:_

„_Ich hab dir mehr, als nur einmal gesagt, du sollst ihr klar machen, dass sie das lassen soll!" Es klang defensiv und es war ein Geständnis, um das er eh nicht herum gekommen wäre, doch Reue zeugte er keine._

_Es stimmte. Er hatte mich mehr als einmal davor gewarnt, Hermiones derzeitiges Verhalten zuzulassen, doch ich hatte ihm ebenso oft gesagt, dass es keinen Grund gab, sich darüber aufzuregen._

„_Und ich hab dir mindestens ebenso oft gesagt, dass das harmlos ist! Mione und ich sind Freunde. Wir sind beide Vertrauensschüler und nehmen gemeinsam unsere Pflichten wahr. Sie hilft mit im Unterricht, manchmal, und wir machen zusammen Hausaufgaben! Daran ist absolut nichts Verwerfliches!"_

„_Ja… und es ist vollkommen harmlos, dass sie ihre verdammten Schlammblutfinger einfach nicht von dir lassen kann, oder!" Ich konnte nicht fassen, was er da sagte. „Sie baggert dich an… wie blind bist du, dass du das nicht merkst?" Offenbar hatte er nicht die Absicht lockerzulassen und fühlte sich scheinbar auch noch im Recht._

„_MIONE BAGGERT MICH NICHT AN! Wir sind Freunde!"_

„_Oh doch das tut sie… und du bist dämlich wenn du es nicht merkst… noch mal Klartext: Sie. Macht. Dich. An."_

„_NA GUT! Wenn du meinst! Aber das gibt dir nicht das Recht, ihr wehzutun!"_

„_Ich… wir… du…" HA! Ich hatte ihn in der Defensive._

„_Nur mal so allgemein: offiziell bin ich solo! Also kann mich im Prinzip anmachen, wer will!" Mir war klar, dass das eine glatte Lüge war, doch das war mir im Moment vollkommen egal._

„_Das ist nicht fair, Harry! Und nur zu deiner Information, es gibt niemanden, der nicht weiß, dass du alles andere als solo bist. Da macht es keinen Unterschied, dass niemand weiß, mit wem du dich triffst!"_

_Leider korrekt! Dank Rons gelegentlich eingestreuter Bemerkungen, wusste vermutlich ganz Hogwarts, dass ich mich mit jemandem traf und so weit ich es mitbekommen hatte, kochte die Gerüchteküche, weil jeder wissen wollte, mit wem. Das interessiert mich aber alles überhaupt nicht. Und es bestätigte mich in der Überzeugung, dass Hermione unmöglich dieses ganz spezielle Interesse an mir haben konnte. Sie wusste aus erster Hand, dass ich nicht solo war._

„_Und dann glaubst du trotzdem, dass meine beste Freundin mich anbaggert?"_

„_Harry…"_

„_NEIN! Halt einfach deine Klappe! Halt ganz einfach deine Klappe! Und nur zu deiner Info… selbst wenn es so wäre, geht es dich nicht wirklich was an! Das, was wir beide miteinander treiben, steht auf einem ganz anderen Blatt… Nur weil wir Sex haben, heißt das nicht, dass ich DIR gehöre! Dass solltest du in deinen Kopf kriegen!" Ha… Harry mach dich nicht lächerlich… wie hat sich das noch mal angefühlt, als er mit Blaise rumgemacht hat? Ich würgte die Stimme der Vernunft energisch ab und sah zufrieden, dass er ebenfalls anderer Meinung war._

„_Ich will nicht…"_

_Es war mir egal, was er wollte. Er hatte nicht das Recht meinen Freunden wehzutun, aus welchen Gründen auch immer._

„_Es ist mit vollkommen egal, was du willst… ICH WILL, DASS DU DAS UNTERLÄSST!" Die Antwort war Schweigen und ich konnte ihn schlucken sehen, doch es war mir noch lange nicht genug. „HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN?"_

„_Ja!", kam unwillig die Antwort und ich wollte mich abwenden um zu gehen. „Harry!", kalte Finger umfassten mein Handgelenk und hielten mich auf. Ich wusste, was er wollte. Heute war einer der Abende, an denen meine Zeit nicht so extrem begrenzt war. Ich warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu, als er mich hinter sich her, den Gang hinunter zog. Sein Ziel war klar und ich war mir sicher, dass er wusste, wie wütend ich noch immer war, doch offenbar war ihm das egal. Ich fragte mich, ob er glaubte, es damit ausbügeln zu können._

_Zehn kurze, heftige Minuten später machte ich ihm nachdrücklich klar, dass es nicht so war. Ich hatte ihm nicht die Chance gegeben, mich meiner Kleider zu entledigen und als er erschöpft noch halb unter mir begraben versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, konnte ich seine Überraschung sehen, als ich aufstand und meine Sachen richtete._

„_Harry?" ich sah ihn nicht an. Ich konnte ihn noch immer nicht ertragen, was mich aber nicht daran gehindert hatte, mit ihm zu schlafen. Ich wusste sehr genau, dass ihn traf, was ich tat. Seine Anschmiegsamkeit war eins der Dinge, die ich eigentlich so sehr an ihm mochte und für ihn war es selbstverständlich, das er bekam, was er wollte._

_Doch nicht heute. Ich ging zur Tür und hörte, wie er sich aufsetzte, als ich sie öffnete._

„_Harry, bitte bleib doch…" Die Tür fiel zu und ich hörte nicht mehr, was er noch sagte. Ich würde ganz gewiss nicht bleiben. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich wieder kommen würde…./_

_**Flashback Ende**_

Harry wusste ganz genau, dass er Draco noch immer wehtun konnte, wenn auch auf andere Art. Es gab etwas, was den Slytherin vernichtend treffen würde. Er kannte Draco und inzwischen kannte er auch Dracos Eltern. Sie liebten ihn über alles und der Blonde verließ sich vollkommen darauf. Er war mit dem Bewusstsein aufgewachsen, dass seine Eltern immer hinter ihm standen. Dieses Bewusstsein zu verlieren, war wohl eine der schmerzhaftesten Erfahrungen, die man machen konnte, doch das war Harry egal.

„Nur zu deiner Information, Malfoy! Ich HABE noch eine weitere Möglichkeit: ein Wort… ein Wort von MIR an DEINEN Vater… oder vielleicht noch besser an DEINE Mutter… und du bist die längste Zeit Hogwartsschüler gewesen. Ein Wort von mir… und du bist auf dem Weg nach Durmstrang… nur um das ein für alle Mal klar zu stellen!"

Der Schock über dieses Statement war dem Blonden anzusehen – doch wie schon einmal, interessierte das Harry in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht mehr.

**tbc**


	20. Aus der Asche

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (20/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay  
**  
****update-info:**http://de.groups. ??

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **okay…immer noch etwas Verspätung…aber da ist es!!!

**Beta:** fiZi und Shirokko – wie immer big thanks. ;-)

**Big thanks für die reviews geht an:** Amunet, KleineLady87, zissy, Gingerberry, Channah, Alraune, Leni4888, heldin-delta, Tenue und Sammy-chan'-'Party-Froop.

_**Kapitel 20**_

_**Aus der Asche...**_

Es war im Morgengrauen, als Draco klar wurde, dass er Potters Statement unmöglich einfach so akzeptieren konnte. Er hatte eine Ewigkeit auf dem Turm gestanden und blicklos ins Leere gestarrt, so sehr hatte es ihn schockiert, zu hören, dass seine Eltern das tun würden. Während er sich gleichzeitig schmerzhaft klar gewesen wahr, dass Potter die Wahrheit sagte.

Es waren die Worte seiner eigenen Mutter, die ihm daran keine Zweifel ließen. Damals nach Weihnachten, als sie auf dem Heimweg von den Blacks gewesen waren, hatte sie zu ihm gesagt: _„…Ich möchte nicht, dass sich so etwas wie zu Beginn des Schuljahres noch einmal wiederholt. Sollte es doch geschehen, geraten wir beide ernsthaft aneinander." _Schon damals hatte Draco nicht einen Augenblick daran gezweifelt, dass sie meinte, was sie sagte. Seine Mutter drohte ihm niemals, doch wenn sie es tat, war es ihr Ernst. Diese Erkenntnis zerschmetterte das Urvertrauen, das er immer in seine Eltern und besonders in seine Mutter gesetzt hatte, vollkommen. Nie zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er sich so sehr verraten gefühlt und das bitterste daran war, dass Potter garantiert gewusst hatte, was er tat.

Was hatte er getan, um das zu verdienen?

Irgendwann, als er endlich wieder genug zu Sinnen gekommen war, war er vom Turm gestolpert, hatte beinahe blind seinen Weg in die Kerker gefunden und war ins Bett gefallen – emotionslos und wie gelähmt.

Er hatte sich nach dem Schlaf gesehnt, doch er war nicht gekommen. Immer und immer wieder zog die Frage, was er verbrochen hatte durch seine Gedanken, doch er konnte partout nichts finden, womit er sich eine solch harte Bestrafung von seinen Eltern verdient hatte und darum lag er auch jetzt, im Morgengrauen, noch immer wach.

Warum schätzten seine Eltern Potters Wort so hoch? Warum behandelten sie ihn, als sei er ihnen genauso ans Herz gewachsen wie ihr eigener Sohn? Was hatte Potter getan, dass sie ihn sogar mit solch harten Maßnahmen ihrem eigenen Sohn gegenüber beschützen würden?

Die Fragen türmten sich im seinem Kopf. Fragen, auf die es keine Antwort gab. Fragen, die ihn auffraßen.

WAS WAR GESCHEHEN?

Was war passiert, dass Sirius Black zum Neujahrsempfang eingeladen und wie ein enger Freund der Familie behandelt wurde? Wieso ließ man es einem Harry Potter sogar durchgehen, dass er eine so heiß begehrte und mit Sorgfalt ausgesprochene Einladung ablehnen konnte und sich mit dieser Ablehnung nur ein liebevoll trauriges Lächeln seiner sonst so leicht beleidigten Mutter einhandelte?

Die Ereignisse um die Weihnachtszeit herum waren mit bedrohlicher Klarheit wieder in sein Bewusstsein gekracht. Sie machten so wenig Sinn, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte.

In den Sommerferien war all das, was eigentlich gar nicht passte, in dem turbulenten Chaos um den Untergang des dunklen Lords und der Beteiligung seines Vaters daran untergegangen und er hatte nicht viel Zeit gehabt, um über die neuen Verhältnisse nachzudenken. Weihnachten hatte er sich zwangsweise an die Veränderungen gewöhnt gehabt – und er hatte geglaubt, sie einfach akzeptieren zu können, so rätselhaft es manchmal auch sein mochte.

Heute wusste er, dass das unmöglich war.

Es war zuviel geschehen. Zu viele Dinge machten keinen wirklichen Sinn, doch während er zuvor nur hatte wissen wollen, warum sein Vater den dunklen Lord verraten hatte, wurde ihm jetzt klar, dass es noch sehr viel mehr Fakten gab, die er einfach nicht verstehen konnte.

Potters Statement hatte seine Welt erschüttert, denn es hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass er noch weit weniger wusste, als er geahnt hatte. Und er konnte nicht damit leben. Er konnte nicht damit leben, das Gefühl zu haben, als fehle ihm ein Teil seines Lebens.

Draco sprang aus dem Bett. Er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können und müsste sich eigentlich wie erschlagen fühlen, doch es war nicht so. Seine Nerven waren in Aufruhr. Es war unmöglich, im Bett liegen zu bleiben und nichts zu tun. Es war, als müsse er dann explodieren, doch während dieses Gefühl in der Nacht von seiner Wut hergerührt hatte, war es nun so, dass er sich vollkommen entwurzelt fühlte.

Nichts passte mehr in seinem Leben, denn wenn ihn seine eigenen Eltern verrieten musste ihm etwas Grundlegendes entgangen sein und egal was Potter dachte. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Niemals. Das war noch nie seine Art gewesen. Er würde die Wahrheit finden – koste es was es wolle – und das würde auch Harry Potter noch begreifen.

Zwei Stunden später, nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und einem kurzen, aber befriedigten Flug auf seinem Besen in der eisigen Luft des frühen Februarmorgens betrat er die Große Halle zum Frühstück – fest entschlossen, noch einmal von vorn anzufangen.

Harry kam an diesem Morgen sehr spät zum Frühstück. Er hatte in dieser Nacht geschlafen wie ein Toter und dabei hatte er nicht einmal den Trank von Snape genommen. Es hatte keine Träume gegeben. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit. Schon beinahe ein wenig besorgt hatte er sich fragen müssen, ob er mit diesem letzten Tiefschlag für Draco vielleicht mehr abgeschlossen hatte, als er eigentlich wollte und dieser Gedankengang hatte ihn noch mehr irritiert als alles andere.

Wollte er diese Geschichte vielleicht gar nicht wirklich abschließen? Wollte er diese Qual möglicherweise für den Rest seines Lebens bewahren, so, wie er damals seine Erinnerungen hatte bewahren wollen? Diese Idee war krank und doch ließ sie ihn nicht los, denn er war sich klar, dass sein Dilemma dann noch sehr viel größer war, als er geglaubt hatte.

Und doch wusste er, dass es nicht abwegig war. Für eine kurze Zeitspanne hatte er alles besessen, was er sich sein Leben lang gewünscht hatte und auch wenn es bitter geendet hatte, war ihm doch klar, dass es zu ihm gehörte. Diese Liebe war ein Teil von ihm. Sie hatte Abgründe in ihm offenbart, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte und ihm mehr Erkenntnisse über sich selbst gebracht als jemals etwas zuvor. Er war davon besessen gewesen.

Falsch. Er war noch immer davon besessen, denn er war überzeugt, dass er so etwas niemals wieder fühlen würde. Was dieser Gedanke bedeutete, wollte er gar nicht erst näher analysieren.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kumpel?" Rons Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Rotschopf hatte ihn heute Morgen besorgt aus dem Bett geholt, nachdem er nicht wie üblich rechtzeitig im Schlafsaal erschienen war, um mit seinen Freunden zum Frühstück zu gehen.

„Sicher.", gab er geistesabwesend zur Antwort. Es hatte Ron schockiert, ihn so tief schlafend zu finden, denn sein Freund wusste, dass er eigentlich fast gar nicht und wenn dann nur sehr schlecht schlief.

Ron nahm Harry genauer unter die Lupe und sah, wie sein Freund das unwillig über sich ergehen ließ.

„Du siehst nicht so blass aus wie sonst!", stellte er dann fest und beobachtete, wie Harry das Blut in die Wangen stieg. „Was ist passiert?"

„Äh…"

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" Hermione lenkte ihn von seiner nicht vorhandenen Antwort ab und erneut sah er sich einem kritischen Blick ausgesetzt.

„Was soll das, verdammt noch mal?", stellte er seine besten Freunde zur Rede.

„Ähm…" Mione fehlten die Worte, doch Ron hatte eine Antwort parat.

„Das ist ja wohl offensichtlich. Wann musste ich dich in den letzten Monaten wecken, weil du drauf und dran warst, das Frühstück zu verpennen?"

„WAS?" Miones Verblüffung war offensichtlich. Sie hatte es verpasst, dass Ron Harry aus dem Bett geholt hatte, weil sie schon in aller Frühe wieder einmal in der Bibliothek gewesen war, um irgendetwas für den Unterricht nachzusehen.

„Sicher...", redete Ron unbekümmert weiter, „Unser Harry hätte heute beinahe verpennt!"

„Geht es dir gut, Harry?", war Hermione gleich noch etwas besorgter. „Keine Probleme? Wie sieht… äh… wie sieht es mit deinem Problem aus?" Das war eine nicht sonderlich gute Umschreibung für sein Fluchmal und der Blick, den Harry Mione zuwarf, war düster.

Was hatten sie für ein Problem? Eigentlich müsste es doch das sein, was sie wollten – Ruhe für ihn, Entspannung, BESSERUNG!!! Das müsste doch im Vergleich zu sonst der Eindruck sein, den sie heute hatten.

Offensichtlich machte es seine Freunde jedoch misstrauisch.

_**Flashback**_

_//… Ich war fertig mit der Welt. Etwas anderes zu behaupten, wäre eine glatte Lüge. Drei Tage war es jetzt her, dass ich ihn so brutal in die Schranken gewiesen hatte und inzwischen setzte mir mein Gewissen so sehr zu, dass ich niemandem mehr in die Augen sehen konnte._

_Mein Verhalten war widerlich gewesen. Ich hatte ihn auf eine Art und Weise benutzt, die in meinen Augen nicht schäbiger sein konnte. Sex als Bestrafung zu benutzen, war das Allerletzte._

_Ich hatte versucht mir einzureden, dass es so grauenvoll nicht gewesen war, doch das war mir nicht gelungen. Meine Vorgehensweise war grob, rücksichtslos und erniedrigend gewesen und selbst, wenn er nichts gesagt hatte, wusste ich doch, dass ich ihm wehgetan hatte._

_Sein Unbehagen war spürbar gewesen und ich glaube, wenn er Zeit zum Denken gehabt hätte, hätte er mich zum Teufel gejagt – mit vollem Recht._

_Ich hatte ihn missbraucht und egal, wie ich es drehte und wendete, es war falsch. Nichts rechtfertigte die Art, wie ich mit ihm umgesprungen war, auch nicht der Fakt, dass er Hermione wirklich ernsthaft wehgetan hatte._

_Mione ging es wieder gut. Sie saß mir und Ron gegenüber beim Frühstück und las nebenbei den Tagespropheten._

_Er bombardierte mich mit Nachrichten, subtilen Winks und offenen Provokationen. Offensichtlich war er nicht nachtragend. Noch so eine Sache, die gar nicht zu ihm passte. Er hatte nicht versucht, mich irgendwo abzupassen, doch aufgeben tat er auch nicht und ich saß da, hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und konnte vor Scham nicht schlafen._

„_Harry… jetzt iss doch mal was. Das ist ja nicht mit anzusehen." Ron betrachtete mich ärgerlich und mein Frühstück kam mir wieder zu Bewusstsein. Ich hatte dem Toast auf meinem Teller arg zugesetzt, aber gegessen hatte ich nicht._

„_Ist mit dir alles okay, Harry?" Prima. Jetzt hatte er auch noch Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gelenkt, wo sie doch so wunderbar durchschaute, wenn mir etwas keine Ruhe ließ._

„_Ich bin okay!" Blödsinn Harry, das wirst du wohl keinem weismachen können, mit den Ringen unter deinen Augen. „Ich hab nur schlecht geschlafen!", setzte ich deshalb nach. _

„_Hast du Zoff mit deinem… deiner… äh… du weißt schon?" Ron hatte offenbar nicht die Absicht, Ruhe zu geben. Zweifellos war ihm aufgefallen, dass ich mehr in unserem Schlafsaal schlief, als eigentlich üblich._

„_Ähm…" Was sollte ich darauf sagen? Dass es aus war?_

_Dieser Gedanke war wie ein Schock und das sah man mir an. Ich konnte regelrecht spüren, wie mir das Blut aus den Wangen wich._

_Was es aus?_

„_HARRY?...Geht's dir gut?" Hermione war auf den Beinen und beugte sich über den Tisch. Ich hatte den Kopf gesenkt, um niemanden ansehen zu müssen, doch das passte ihr zweifellos nicht. Ich konnte ihre Finger unter meinem Kinn spüren, bevor sie mich zwang, sie anzusehen, Besorgnis klar über ihr ganzes Gesicht geschrieben._

„_Harry, was ist denn passiert?" Das war wieder Ron._

_Verdammt, verdammt und noch mal verdammt._

_War es aus?_

_Für mich wohl schon._

_Plötzlich konnte ich die Besorgnis, die meine Freunde augenblicklich trotz aller Diskrepanzen vereinigte, nicht ertragen._

„_Harry, wenn du Kummer hast, du kannst über alles mit mir reden!" _

_ Gott, Hermione, halt die Klappe! Ich konnte mit ihr umgehen, wenn sie mich belehrte, mich korrigierte oder mich an meine Pflichten erinnerte, doch wenn sie sich Sorgen um mich machte, war ich hilflos._

„_Ich… es… ich…" Plötzlich saß mir ein Kloß im Hals. Abrupt wich ich ihr aus, sprang auf und rannte aus der großen Halle. Wie Hermione Ron einen inquisitorischen Blick zuwarf, sah ich nicht mehr. Ich wollte nur noch weg. Weg von meinen überbesorgten Freunden. Weg von meinem schlechten Gewissen und erst recht weg von dieser Verzweiflung, die mich überkommen hatte, als ich begriff, dass es aus war. …//_

_**Flashback Ende**_

„Es. Geht. Mir. Gut." Harry warf seinen Freunden einen düsteren Blick zu. Langsam wurde es richtig paranoid. Seit Monaten hoffte jeder, dem er nur ansatzweise am Herzen lag, dass es ihm besser ging und nun, wo es scheinbar tatsächlich nach außen hin diesen Eindruck machte, machten sie sich noch mehr Sorgen. Harry war drauf und dran aufzustehen und zu gehen, doch er kam nicht dazu. Die Post kam und er brauchte keine Sekunde, um Hedwig unter den herein kommenden Eulen auszumachen. Augenblicklich wurde er blass. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Malfoy es immer noch nicht begriffen hatte, oder?

Offenbar schon.

Hedwig landete wieder einmal auf seiner rechten Schulter und ließ eine unschuldige Pergamentrolle in seinen Schoß fallen. Auch diesmal war die Nachricht vollkommen neutral und doch hatte Harry keine Zweifel daran, wer der Absender war.

„Wer schickt dir mit Hedwig Nachrichten?" Hermiones Irritation war spürbar. Sie war beim letzten Mal noch nicht da gewesen.

Harry konnte Draco Malfoys Blick tonnenschwer auf sich ruhen fühlen und fragte sich, was das sollte? War er denn nur wirklich schwer von Begriff? Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er nach der Nachricht und wollte aufstehen, doch Ron hinderte ihn.

„Harry, was ist los?" Ron hielt ihn am Umhang fest, wohl wissend, dass sein Arm wieder einmal in der Fixierung steckte und er keinen Schaden machen würde.

„Ich… keine Ahnung."

„Mach auf.", forderte sein Freund nachdrücklich.

Was, wenn sie in Flammen aufgeht, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und gleichzeitig wurde ihm klar, dass das die perfekte Gelegenheit war, Draco loszuwerden, ohne der Ausschlag gebende Faktor zu sein. Ron würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Sirius zu schreiben, dass Draco Malfoy der Meinung war, ihm, Harry, unbedingt auf die Nerven gehen zu müssen. Den Effekt, den der Brief auf ihn hatte, hatten sie immerhin schon mitbekommen. Mit Sicherheit war er schon wieder so blass, wie sonst auch immer und das Zittern seiner Hand war ebenfalls nicht zu übersehen.

Entschlossen schob er das weiße Seidenband herunter und entrollte das Pergament.

_ Rede mit mir!_

_Ich habe ein Recht darauf und das weißt Du!_

_Rede! Mit! Mir! Das bist du mir schuldig! _

Keine Unterschrift, keine Flammen. Harry musste Schlucken. Selbst die Schrift war so neutral, dass vermutlich nicht einmal Hermione darauf kommen würde, wer diese Nachricht geschrieben hatte. Sie war schon dabei, den Zauberstab zu heben, um genau dieser Frage nachzugehen.

Harry brachte das Pergament aus der Schusslinie und ließ es in seiner Umhangtasche verschwinden.

„Was soll das bedeuten?" Ron war verständnislos, Hermione betrachtete ihn nur mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Das ist privat!" Harry wusste, dass man in diese Aussage alles hineininterpretieren konnte und er konnte sich denken, was seine Freunde hinein interpretieren würden – seine Affäre, deren offensichtliches Fehlen und einen Berg unbeantworteter Fragen.

„Harry, deine Beziehung vom letzten Jahr… wie hat die geendet?", fing Hermione auch schon an.

„Ich habe es gerade gesagt: das ist privat… und dabei wird es bleiben!" Und damit erhob er sich endgültig, wandte sich ab und verließ die Große Halle, sich des Blickes, der ihm wieder einmal folgte, klar und deutlich bewusst.

_**Flashback**_

_//… „Rede mit mir, Harry!" Ich schrak zusammen. Offenbar war ich so tief in Gedanken gewesen, dass ich nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, wie er gekommen war. Jetzt stand er neben mir und sah mich nicht an. Ich wagte es nicht den Blick zu heben. Inzwischen würde ich alles tun, um ungeschehen zu machen, was ich getan hatte. Er hatte leise gesprochen, so leise, dass er kaum zu verstehen gewesen war und nun sagte er es noch einmal, ebenso leise._

„_Rede mit mir… bitte!" Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste ihn ansehen. Zehn Tage war es jetzt her, dass ich ihn behandelt hatte, wie den letzten Dreck. Ich war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen, wo ich nur konnte, hatte alle Möglichkeiten vermieden, von ihm gefunden zu werden. _

_Vor drei Tagen hatte ich die letzte Nachricht von ihm bekommen und er hatte aufgehört, zu versuchen, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. _

_Ich hatte akzeptiert, dass es vorbei war – ich war unglücklich darüber, doch ich hatte es akzeptiert._

_Und jetzt stand er neben mir und bat mich, mit ihm zu reden._

_ER. BAT. MICH. Ich war derjenige, der auf Knien rutschen müsst und er bat mich, mit ihm zu reden. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Was war nur verdammt noch mal mit dem Kerl passiert, den ich zu kennen geglaubt hatte?_

„_Es tut mir Leid, Harry, wirklich!", sprach er weiter und meine Fassungslosigkeit wurde noch größer, „Ich weiß, dass… dass es nicht richtig war, was ich mit Granger gemacht habe, aber… ich konnte es nicht ertragen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, dass sie… sie darf, was ich nicht darf… sie ist immer um dich herum… sie hat dich für sich allein… meistens. Jetzt, wo das Wiesel nur noch eifersüchtig ist. Ich… ich will nicht… ich will… Bitte, es tut mir Leid…"_

„_Hör auf!", brachte ich atemlos heraus und riss ihn in meine Arme. „Bitte hör auf… das ist alles egal… es ist egal, bitte… ich will das nicht hören!" Ich wollte es nicht hören. Es war mir egal, ob falsch oder richtig war, was er getan hatte. Es war mir sogar egal, dass er Hermione wehgetan hatte. Ich wollte nur das verzweifelte Gefühl loswerden, ihn so rücksichtslos missbraucht zu haben._

_Ich wollte, dass er MIR vergab._

„_Du hast keinen Grund mehr, dich zu entschuldigen… ich… ich… ich hab mich wie ein Schwein aufgeführt… ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist… Bitte, bitte entschuldige dich nicht!"_

„_Harry, es war falsch, was ich getan habe… ich…"_

„_Nein! Bitte nicht… ich… ich hab dir verziehen… ich will nur… ich…"_

„_Was, Harry?" Gott, war das schwer. Nie zuvor war mir etwas so schwer gefallen._

„_Ich… bitte verzeih mir!" Ich klammerte mich an ihn, meine Stirn auf seiner Schulter und ich konnte die Tränen der Verzweiflung hinter meinen Lidern brennen spüren. Niemals zuvor hatte ich mich so schäbig gefühlt. Und er? Er zog mich fest an sich und lachte leise._

„_Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen!" Schockiert hob ich den Kopf._

„_Nein, du verstehst nicht, was ich meine! Ich meine, ich wollte… ich habe… es…" Resolut barg er meine Stirn wieder an seiner Schulter._

„_Machst du dir deswegen solche Gedanken, Harry? Manchmal bis du so ein Dummkopf. Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, außer vielleicht, dass ich beinahe zu der Überzeugung gekommen wäre, dass du mich nie mehr wieder sehen willst. Ich… ich war vielleicht ein wenig überrumpelt… und es war nicht wirklich das, was ich wollte… aber damit kann ich leben!"_

„_Das ist nicht okay!"_

„_Wenn du meinst…"_

„_Es ist nicht okay!" Darauf schwieg er. „Ich hatte nicht das Recht…" Ich war dabei mich in Schwung zu reden, doch er nahm mir den Wind aus den Segeln._

„_Shhhh… Hör auf dir Gedanken zu machen! Wenn du so ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei hast, gibt es einen einfachen Weg, das zu beruhigen."_

„_Welchen?" Ich würde alles tun. Das wurde mir erschreckend klar. In diesem Moment würde ich alles tun, um wieder gut zu machen, was ich glaubte, ihm angetan zu haben._

„_Mach es das nächste Mal besser!", kam die überraschende Antwort und seidige Lippen begannen mich an dem sensiblen Punkt direkt hinter meinem linken Ohrläppchen zu liebkosen._

_Ein wohliger Schauer lief mir über den Rücken und etwas ging mir durch den Kopf, woran ich schon einige Male gedacht hatte. Ich würde es wieder gut machen und ich wusste mit erschreckender Klarheit, wie._

„_Lass uns von hier verschwinden!", flüsterte ich atemlos. Ein Hogwartsturm war im Winter kein wirklich angenehmer Aufenthaltsort, doch mich zog es schon seit Tagen wieder in die Einsamkeit dieser Türme._

„_Du wirst mich nicht wieder allein lassen, oder?", kam es provozierend von ihm und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, ich würde ihn garantiert nicht wieder allein lassen. „Okay!", und damit nahm er meine Hand und zog mich zur Treppe. Wir brauchten nur ein paar Minuten zu unserem üblichen Platz und kaum, dass die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss gefallen war fiel er regelrecht über mich her._

„_Ich hab dich vermisst, Harry.", konstatierte er wieder einmal und schneller, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte, entledigte er mich meiner Kleidung. Meine Finger waren bei weitem nicht mehr so selbstsicher, wie vor diesem Zwischenfall und als könne er meine Unsicherheit spüren, nahm er meine Hände in seine, um meiner Entschlossenheit auf die Sprünge zu helfen. „Ich bin nicht aus Zucker, mein Süßer. Ich kann einiges vertragen… hör auf dir Gedanken zu machen. Ich will dich! So schnell wie möglich."_

_Als er mich dann nachdrücklich in Richtung Bett schob, stand mein Entschluss fest. Er sollte mich haben. Einen kurzen Moment lang fragte ich mich, ob ich möglicherweise aus Schuldgefühlen heraus so entschlossen war, doch das verwarf ich schnell. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass mir das so durch den Kopf ging. Wenn er mir genug vertraute, um mir vergeben zu können, was ich beim letzten Mal getan hatte, konnte ich ihm ja wohl so weit vertrauen, dass ich mich ihm ebenso öffnete, wie er mir._

_Ich wollte es – und es war ein guter Zeitpunkt._

_Und so dirigierte ich ihn entschlossen dahin, wo ich ihn haben wollte. Seine Irritation war nicht zu übersehen und seine Weigerung spürbar._

„_Harry, wenn du glaubst, du schuldest mir irgendwas…" Meine Finger lagen auf seinen Lippen, bevor er ausreden konnte._

„_Ich schulde dir nichts… Aber ich will es so. Ich will DICH so! Nicht erst seit heute oder letzter Woche!" Die Unsicherheit war ihm anzusehen._

„_Ich weiß nicht…"_

„_Shhh… du machst das schon!" Und damit zog ich ihn an mich und küsste ihn, als sei es das letzte Mal. „Ich will dich! Jetzt! Hast du mich verstanden?" Ein Nicken war die Antwort._

_Unsichere Finger begannen meinen Körper zu erkunden, als täten sie es zum ersten Mal und irgendwie taten sie das auch. Ich ließ mich fallen, öffnete mich und gab mich in seine Hände. Ich wusste dass es ein weiterer Schritt in die falsche Richtung war, doch das war mir gleich. DAS war es, was ich wollte. Ich wollte ihm gehören, wie er mir gehörte – und ich wollte ihm vertrauen. Ich wollte es. Und eine düstere Ahnung sagte mir, dass ich heute den ersten Schritt dahin getan hatte, obwohl ich doch wusste, dass ich ihn niemals vertrauen DURFTE._

_Ich wollte ihn LIEBEN dürfen… und ich wusste, dass das das Letzte war, was ich jemals tun durfte. …//_

_**Flashback Ende**_

Harry hatte eigentlich nicht die Absicht gehabt, Draco nachzugeben, doch er schaffte es nicht, diesen Vorsatz zu halten.

Draco hatte ohne es zu wissen etwas getan, was Harrys Entschlossenheit ihm gegenüber in Wohlgefallen auflöste. Es war die billige, kleine Phrase ‚Das bist du mir schuldig', die ihm das Genick gebrochen hatte. Harry fühlte sich schuldig und er wusste, dass er schuldig war, auch wenn er schon lange bezahlt hatte.

Der Blonde hatte die Taktik gewechselt und Harry war dem hilflos ausgeliefert. Draco versuchte nicht mehr ihn zu erpressen und er setzte ihn auch nicht mit Drohungen unter Druck. In gewissem Sinne mochte der emotionale Druck in dieser Nachricht schlimmer als alles andere zuvor sein, doch das konnte Draco nicht wissen. Er ‚bat' ihn mit seinen Worten, mit ihm zu reden. Das Wörtchen ‚Bitte' mochte in diesem Brief fehlen, doch Harry kannte sich mit Draco Malfoys Art zu bitten aus. Das Wort ‚Bitte' existierte unter normalen Umständen nicht in seinem Wortschatz.

Es war eine überraschende Wendung. Mit allem hätte Harry gerechnet, nur nicht damit. Es war etwas, womit er nicht umgehen konnte. Er wollte nicht, doch er fühlte sich verpflichtet. Draco hatte ihn damit viel effektiver gepackt, als mit all seinen Kapriolen zuvor. Und so stand er wieder einmal auf dem Ostturm, rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen und wartete darauf, dass der verdammte Slytherin ihn endlich fand.

„Was denkst du, wo er steckt?" Mione sah Ron ratlos an. Sie hatten noch einmal mit Harry über die Nachricht vom Morgen sprechen wollen, denn er hatte den ganzen Tag einen niedergeschlagenen Eindruck gemacht und darum war Ron vom Schlafsaal aus losgezogen, um ihn zu finden.

Vor ein paar Minuten war er erfolglos zurückgekehrt und Hermione war nicht wirklich begeistert von den Nachrichten, die er brachte.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, Mione! Harry entzieht sich schon lange meinem Begriffsvermögen und das weißt du!"

„Und ich dachte, du bist sein bester Freund."

„Ich bin sein bester Freund. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich ihn verstehe! Manchmal denke ich, ich lasse ihm genau deshalb viel zu viel durchgehen." Daraufhin verzog sie das Gesicht.

„Das ist allerdings wahr. Wie konntest du zulassen, dass er teilweise gar nicht im Schlafsaal geschlafen hat?" Ron schürzte nur die Lippen. Er würde ihr gewiss nicht sagen, dass Harry nicht der Einzige war, der gelegentlich im Schlafsaal fehlte. Dean und Seamus hatten das genauso gut drauf. „Ich wette, er trifft sich mit seinem Ex! Wie sonst ist seine Reaktion auf diesen Brief zu werten?", philosophierte Hermione weiter und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Denkst du dasselbe, wie ich?", fragte Ron einen Moment später.

„Wenn du denkst, dass das eine erstklassige Gelegenheit ist, dann JA!" Wie auf Kommando standen sie auf und Hermione verwandelte eine vergessene Feder in ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen, um es Ron anzustecken. „Ich würde sagen, wir machen gemeinsam eine Kontrollrunde und lassen Harry schlafen. Er sah heute gestresst genug aus." Bemerkte sie laut genug um es einige der Anwesenden hören zu lassen.

„Gute Idee.", murmelte Ron nur mit rosa Wangen. Hermione konnte wirklich gerissen sein.

Ein paar Minuten später waren sie dank Hermiones mit einem Ducerus-Zauber zum Harry-Kompass umfunktionierten Zauberstab voraus auf direktem Weg in den Ostflügel und kamen nicht umhin, sich Sorgen zu machen. Das war auf jeden Fall mysteriöser als erwartet – und es wurde gleichzeitig klar, warum es niemals jemandem gelungen war herauszubekommen, wer Harrys Affäre gewesen war, wenn er in der Lage war, hier her vorzudringen.

In den Ostflügel kam niemand, der den Verschlusszauber für die Türen nicht kannte. Es war keine große Überraschung für Hermione, dass die Tür, zu der ihr Zauberstab sie führte unverschlossen war. So durch den Wind, wie Harry heute gewesen war, wunderte sie sich nicht darüber, dass er vergessen hatte, die Tür wieder hinter sich zu verschließen.

Draco war nervös. Er gestand sich das nicht gern ein, doch es war so. Potters Reaktion war alles andere, als erleuchtend gewesen, als er die Nachricht am Morgen erhalten hatte und wieder einmal hatte es der Schwarzhaarige vermieden, ihm heute zu begegnen. Er hatte sogar die Frechheit besessen, sich für VgddK zu entschuldigen. Granger und Weasley waren deshalb zweifellos in Aufruhr, doch das interessierte Draco nur nebenbei. Er war eigentlich hundemüde. Deswegen war er im Ostflügel. Inzwischen war es eine Angewohnheit von ihm, sich hier her zurück zu ziehen, wenn er seine Ruhe haben wollte, doch heute war es ihm nicht gelungen, einzuschlafen, obwohl er nach der letzten durchwachten Nacht vollkommen erledigt war.

Etwas hielt ihn wach und er gestand sich ein, dass es Potter war. Er wollte wissen, ob der Gryffindor mit ihm reden würde und die einzige Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden, war ihn zu suchen und zur Rede zu stellen. Unwillig warf er sich seinen Schulumhang über und machte sich auf den Weg. Er wusste nicht, ob es eine der Nächte war, in denen Potter schlief, oder ob er möglicherweise herumwanderte, doch das würde er schnell herausfinden und so machte er sich auf den Weg.

Harry war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als die Tür zur Turmplattform aufging und Draco erschien. Die Ungeduld und Neugier des Blonden ließ nichts anderes zu und er wunderte sich, dass er nicht eher gekommen war.

„Malfoy ich sag es dir, wie es ist, ich hab die Nase voll von deinen Spielchen!", ging Harry augenblicklich zum Angriff über. Er wollte dieses Treffen nicht. Er wollte Draco nicht einmal sehen, doch leider fühlte er sich verpflichtet.

„Ach… und warum bist du dann hier?"

„Das weiß ich selber nicht!" Eine glatte Lüge, doch das war egal. Harry ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen und stellte fest, dass sich im Gegensatz zur letzten Nacht etwas verändert hatte. Die Selbstgefälligkeit des Blonden war verschwunden.

„Was du da gestern von dir gegeben hast, war heftig, Potter. Glaubst du wirklich ich kann das auf sich beruhen lassen?"

„Das hatte ich eigentlich erwartet. Die Drohung steht noch immer!" …nichts hast du erwartet, Harry, du kennst ihn doch viel zu gut… Draco schwieg. Er wusste nicht wie weiter. Diese Situation war so gar nicht das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte, doch er konnte nicht aufgeben. Er konnte einfach nicht.

„Warum, Potter? Wa-rum?"

„Was ,warum'?" Harry wusste genau, was Draco meinte, doch das würde er nicht zugeben. Er wollte es hören, um ja keine Fehler zu machen.

„Warum tun sie das… für dich?" Es schockierte Harry ein bisschen zu begreifen, dass Draco absolut nicht an seinen Worten zweifelte. Deshalb also der Verlust seiner Selbstgefälligkeit. Harry trat an die Zinnen, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und starrte in die Ferne.

„Glaub mir, sie haben ihre Gründe! Vielleicht solltest du einfach aufhören, darüber nachzudenken und akzeptieren, dass es Dinge gibt, die sich geändert haben." Es war nicht an ihm, Ratschläge zu erteilen, doch er konnte nicht anders. Es wäre für sie beide das Beste. Der geschlagene Ausdruck, der in Dracos Worten mitgeschwungen hatte, verursachte ein Brennen in seiner Schulter, dass er gar nicht mochte.

„Was kann für meine Mutter und meinen Vater Grund genug sein, mich so zu verraten!", kam es hart zurück und Harry konnte hören, dass ihn diese Wahrheit tiefer getroffen hatte, als er zeigen wollte.

„Sie hatten ihre Gründe!" Zwei lange Schritte des Blonden und Harry fand sich Nase an Nase mit ihm wieder. Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, nicht einen Satz rückwärts zu machen.

„Gründe? Gründe dafür, mich, IHREN Sohn, nach dir an zweite Stelle zu setzen?" Harry wollte ihm sagen, dass er für seine Eltern immer an erster Stelle kommen würde und sich das auch niemals ändern würde. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass es für diese Versetzungsandrohung triftige Gründe gab, die zwar zum Teil mit ihm, jedoch noch sehr viel mehr mit Drohungen von anderen Seiten zu tun hatten, doch er kam nicht dazu.

Von der Turmtreppe war ein unterdrückter Schmerzsausruf zu hören.

„RON!" „WEASLEY!", brachten sie beide wie aus einem Munde heraus. Zweifellos war er über die defekte Stufe auf dem vorletzten Treppenabsatz gestolpert.

Harry sah Panik in Dracos Blick und er konnte sich denken, warum. Wo Ron war, war mit Sicherheit Hermione nicht weit und was immer er vielleicht für Ausreden hatte hier zu sein – nichts würde ihn vor einem Rausschmiss retten.

Harry brauchte nicht mal einen Sekundenbruchteil, um zu entscheiden, was zu tun war.

**tbc**

** R&R please!  
**


	21. Sinneswandel

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (21/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay  
**  
****update-info:**http://de.groups. ??

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **…da gibt's glaube ich nicht viel zu sagen. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. In Zukunft geht es wieder schneller.

**Beta:** fiZi und Shirokko – wie immer big thanks. ;-)

**Big thanks für die reviews geht an:** Alraune, heldin-delta, Amunet, Draygirl, zissy, Sammy-chan'-'Party-Froop, Gingerbery, Leni4888, NoxAN und Obscura Serpentis.

PS: Hab chap 20 korrigiert. ;)

_**Kapitel 21**_

_**Sinneswandel**_

Es war eins, den Tarnumhang aus der Umhangtasche zu holen, auf Originalgröße zurück zu hexen und über sie beide zu werfen. Ein heftiger Stoß vor Dracos Brust und der Blonde stolperte rückwärts gegen die am weitesten von der Tür entfernte Turmzinne. Harry folgte ihm und murmelte einen Zauber nach dem anderen

„Repellium supremus…Quiés…Viveres negatus…" Und dann machte er trotzdem einen erschreckten Schritt rückwärts, als die Tür leise aufging. Ohne es zu wollen prallte er gegen Draco. Zu nah… , ging es ihm durch den Kopf und er bereute sofort, was er getan hatte, doch es gab kein zurück mehr.

Die Gesichter seiner Freunde erschienen im Türspalt.

„Siehst du was?", war von Ron zu hören und Harry hielt unbewusst die Luft an.

„Für wie blöd hältst du Harry, glaubst du wirklich, er hat dich nicht gehört?", entgegnete Hermione.

„Deswegen muss er doch trotzdem da sein!", rechtfertige sich Ron.

„Es ist aber niemand da!" Die Tür ging ganz auf und beide traten auf die Plattform heraus. „Das kann nicht sein. Dieser Zauber hat immer funktioniert!" Hermiones Irritation war nicht zu überhören. Ron stemmte die Fäuste in die Seiten.

„Wann hast du ihn das letzte Mal probiert?"

„Äh…im…im letzten Jahr…"

„Okay…ich will's nicht wissen! Aber ich finde es echt schäbig von dir, dass du Harry nachspioniert hast!"

„Ich habe ihm nicht nachspioniert!"

„Natürlich hast du… du wolltest unbedingt wissen, mit wem er sich triff!"

„Wolltest du das denn nicht?"

„…äh…" Das brachte Ron zum Schweigen.

In Dracos Kopf begann es bei diesen Worten fieberhaft zu arbeiten. Seine kurzfristige Panik war verflogen.

Nicht einmal Potters beste Freunde wussten, wen er im letzten Jahr getroffen hatte? Das war schon etwas überraschend. Draco fragte sich, ob Weasley wenigstens gewusst hatte, dass er sich mit einem Kerl getroffen hatte. Moment… woher will ich wissen, dass es ein Kerl war? Dann fiel ihm die Sache mit Bill Weasley ein und er war beruhigt. Potter hatte sich garantiert mit einem Kerl getroffen.

Der Schwarzhaarige wurde aber trotzdem immer mehr zum Rätsel für ihn. Es hatte ihn ja schon verblüfft, dass er bereit war, mit ihm zu reden. Noch mehr hatte ihn schockiert, dass Potter ihn bereitwillig mit unter seinem Tarnumhang verschwinden ließ, doch die Krönung war, dass nicht einmal seine besten Freunde wussten, mit wem er im sechsten Schuljahr eine Affäre gehabt hatte.

Dracos Blick blieb an dem schwarzen Haarschopf direkt vor seiner Nase hängen und seinen Gedanken wurden abgelenkt. Er fragte sich, was Potter wohl angesichts dieser erzwungenen Nähe dachte, wo er doch auf Jungs stand. Draco konnte nicht anders und atmete den Duft seiner Haare tief ein. Er wurde wie magisch davon angezogen.

Da war nichts von Tabakrauch zu bemerken. Frischer Wind und grüne Äpfel waren die bestimmenden Aromen und Draco rückte noch ein wenig näher. Es sah ganz so aus, als rauche Potter nur im Freien. Interessant – und irgendwie beruhigend.

Er konnte spüren, wie sich der Körper vor ihm verspannte und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Gefällt dir das nicht, H-a-r-r-y? Draco rückte noch ein wenig näher.

„Aber wenn der Zauber sonst immer funktioniert hat, warum ist Harry dann nicht hier?", ließ Ron sich vernehmen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung." Hermione sprach ihren Ducerus-Zauber noch einmal und diesmal drehte sich der Zauberstab auf ihrer Fingerspitze ziellos im Kreis. Harrys Repellium supremus funktionierte, doch ihm wären seine Freunde in diesem Moment trotzdem lieber, als der blonde Slytherin in seinem Rücken. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Draco in den letzten Augenblicken spürbar näher gerückt war und gerade eben erneut das Gesicht in seinem zerzausten, schwarzen Haar barg. „Es ist seltsam! Gerade eben hat es noch funktioniert… der Zauberstab hat ganz eindeutig diesen Weg gezeigt… und nun habe ich den Eindruck, als sei Harrys Signatur regelrecht ausgeschalten worden."

„Repellium supremus, Potter. Du bist wirklich gut!", flüsterte Draco in Harrys Nacken und sandte Schauer über dessen Rücken. Der Quiés würde verhindern, dass man ihn hörte. Dieser Stille-Zauber war noch um einiges effektiver, als der Silentium und natürlich entsprechend schwerer zu beschwören.

Sie hatten ihn wirklich gut ausgebildet. Ihre Gegenwart mit Viveres negatus zu verschleiern grenzte schon fast an höhere Magie.

Es war berauschend. Potters Aura war von Macht und Kontrolle geprägt. Draco verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, diese Kontrolle zu durchbrechen und diese Macht in seiner Hand zu spüren. Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte schob sich sein Arm um die schmale Taille des Gryffindor und zog ihn an sich. Ein leises Keuchen war zu hören und Potter versteifte sich noch ein bisschen mehr, doch Draco ließ sich nicht beeindrucken.

„Hmm…!", ließ er leise hören und senkte den Kopf auf Potters Schulter. Es war ein erregendes Gefühl den Gryffindor so vollkommen in seiner Gewalt zu haben.

Harry verfluchte das Schicksal. Er rettete dem verdammten Bastard seinen noblen Hintern und was bekam er dafür? Malfoy nutzte die Lage schamlos aus. Es war so verdammt typisch.

Dank dessen unmittelbarer Nähe brach ihm am ganzen Körper der Schweiß aus, sein Herz raste und seine Knie drohten ihm den Dienst zu versagen. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Warum, verdammt noch mal, war er dem Blonden gegenüber noch immer so anfällig? Musst du dich das wirklich fragen, Harry, stellte er sich selbst gedanklich zur Rede.

Er wusste, warum er Draco gegenüber noch immer so anfällig war. Er wusste es ganz genau. Für ihn hatte sich nichts geändert. Die Sehnsucht war noch da und sie war unstillbar. Verzweifelt weigerte er sich, ihr nachzugeben. …es darf nicht sein… es darf einfach nicht sein… am Ende wartet nur wieder die Hölle…. Panisch wünschte er sich, dass seine Freunde so schnell wie möglich verschwanden, denn lange würde er das nicht aushalten, ohne, dass seine Beherrschung versagte.

Es war so schon schlimm genug und ihm war klar, dass er den Preis dafür auf jeden Fall zahlen müssen würde, spätestens dann, wenn er allein und verloren in seinem Bett lag und sich wieder einmal bewusst wurde, dass seine Träume schon lange verloren waren.

Draco konnte Potters wachsende Abwehr überdeutlich spüren. Es provozierte ihn nur noch mehr. Schon fast automatisch schlang sich auch sein anderer Arm um dessen Taille. Schockiert stellte er fest, dass er den Schwarzhaarigen in seinen Armen mit einer Vehemenz wollte, die an Besessenheit grenzte.

„Hast du dich in deiner eigenen Falle gefangen, Harry?" Er rechnete nicht mit einer Antwort. Er rechnete erst Recht nicht mit einem Immotus-Fluch und deswegen brauchte sein Verstand auch einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Du kleiner Bastard!", presste er anzüglich zwischen unbeweglichen Kiefern hervor und hätte dabei gegrinst, wenn er es gekonnt hätte, denn an seiner Position konnte der Fluch auch nichts ändern. Noch immer hielt er Potter in seinen Armen und presste ihn hart gegen seine Brust, die Lippen dicht an der Haut seines Nackens. Es trieb ihn beinahe an den Rand des Wahnsinns, dass er nicht mehr haben konnte. Der Duft seines Erzrivalen stachelte seine Begierde, ihn zu besitzen unerträglich, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Er hatte sie wohl beide in einer Falle gefangen.

Potter mühte sich, wenigstens etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, doch er hatte keine Chance. Im Gegenteil turnte sein Gezappel Draco nur noch mehr an. Es war pure Qual und er hatte das Gefühl zu brennen. Nie zuvor hatte ihn etwas so angemacht.

Und die ganze Zeit tapsten Potters beste Freunde umher und fragten sich, was schief gelaufen war. Es war blanke Ironie.

„Nun ja… sieht so aus, als wäre das erfolglos gewesen." Ron starrte über die Turmzinnen hinweg in die Ferne und Hermione, inzwischen an ihn geschmiegt tat es ihm gleich.

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wieso der Zauber nicht funktioniert hat. Es hat sonst immer geklappt."

„Du kennst doch Harry, Mione. Wer weiß schon, was er alles für Tricks drauf hat. Ich bin noch immer überzeugt, dass er im letzten Jahr Extra-Training hatte. Er kann mir nicht weismachen, dass er fast das ganze Schuljahr zu Snape in die Nachhilfe gegangen ist!"

„Hm… dazu ist er eigentlich noch immer zu schlecht in Zaubertränke. Das ist wahr! Aber wer sollte ihn trainiert haben?"

„Vielleicht Dumbledore?"

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Irgendwie … ich weiß nicht!"

„Mione, Harry hat den Unnennbaren erledigt! Irgendwo her muss er es ja gekonnt haben."

„Du weißt, was dazu gehört, einen Avada Kedavra zu sprechen!"

„Zauberkraft natürlich. Dass Harry davon ne Menge besitzt hast du doch schon immer gesagt!"

„Das auch. Aber vor allem eine Menge Wut und Hass!"

„Also ich denke, davon hat er wirklich genug, oder! Und erst Recht genug Gründe!"

„Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie ist es trotzdem untypisch!"

Harry konnte bei diesen Worten nicht umhin an die dunkelste Stunde seines kurzen Lebens zu denken. Seine Freunde hatten keine Ahnung, wie viel Hass er wirklich empfunden hatte, als er Voldemort gemeinsam mit Lucius Malfoy erledigt hatte. Soviel Hass, dass es für sein ganzes Leben reichen würde und den niedrigsten Beweggrund überhaupt: puren Egoismus.

Diese letzte Konfrontation mit Voldemort hatte ihn in den tiefsten Abgrund der Seele geführt, denn als er sich einmal bewusst gewesen war, dass der schwarze Lord ihm wirklich alles genommen hatte, sogar das letzte bisschen Selbstwertgefühl, hatte es ihn nicht mehr wirklich interessiert, was es ihn kosten würde, ihn zu töten.

Voldemort hatte sein Leben zerstört – in mehr als einer Beziehung.

„…es mag sein, dass Harry viele Gründe gehabt hat, Voldemort zu hassen…", sprach Hermione weiter und jagte den üblichen Schauer über Rons Rücken, als sie Voldemorts Namen nannte. „Aber ich hatte nie den Eindruck, als mache es ihn so stark und kaltblütig, dass es für einen Avada Kedavra reichen könnte!"

„Ich kann nur immer wieder sagen, ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihn gut genug kennen, um das zu beurteilen! Ich denke noch immer, Harry hat Abgründe, die wir uns nicht vorstellen können! Vor letztem Jahr wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen, aber nach dieser Sache im Verbotenen Wald ist mir klar geworden, dass er mehr vor uns verbirgt, als wir ahnen!"

„Irgendwie hab ich das dunkle Gefühl, dass es mit dieser Affäre zusammenhängt! Du selbst hast gesagt, jemand habe ihm das Herz gebrochen… jemand, der mit uns in diese Schule geht… das ist irgendwie irrational…"

Diese Worte lenkten Draco von der Hitze, die im Moment durch seine Adern raste ab. Jemand hatte Potter das Herz gebrochen? Dazu gehörte schon etwas dazu.

Er konnte sich niemanden in der Schule vorstellen, der dazu fähig war. Potter war immer nur beliebt gewesen. Sicher es mochte Leute geben, die ihn nicht mochten, aber Draco schätzte den Gryffindor clever genug ein, sich nicht mit so jemandem einzulassen – und selbst wenn, ihn nicht zu mögen hieß nicht, dass man auch in der Lage war, ihn so zu zerstören, wie es zweifellos geschehen war. Dazu müsste man ihm schon gehörig den Kopf verdrehen und das konnte sich Draco irgendwie nicht vorstellen. Diesen Eindruck hatte Potter nie gemacht.

Oder hing das alles mit diesem Tag im Verbotenen Wald zusammen? Warum war Potter überhaupt dort gewesen?

„Soso, jemand hat dir also das Herz gebrochen? Harry, Harry, Harry, da tun sich ja wirklich Abgründe auf." Draco konnte spüren, wie Potter schluckte. Er war getroffen. Soviel stand fest. „Und der älteste Weasley konnte das nicht kitten, mein Freund? Dann muss es wirklich heftig sein!"

Harry wünschte verzweifelt, dieser Situation zu entkommen. Es war ein Alptraum. Seine besten Freunde enthüllten seine düstersten Geheimnisse und die Person, die er mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt begehrte spielte nebenbei mit seinen Emotionen.

Und das größte Übel war die Tatsache, dass Ron und Hermione sich wirklich Zeit damit ließen, zu verschwinden.

„Wir werden es wohl nicht erfahren. Harry redet nicht. Und er macht es effektiv unmöglich, es heraus zu bekommen!"

„Ich bin immer noch überzeugt, dass er sich gerade in diesem Moment irgendwo mit seinem Ex trifft."

Oh Gott, bitte nein! Hört auf…

Draco klingelten die Ohren und seine Erregung löste sich in Luft auf. Sie glaubten Potter treffe sich mit seinem Ex? Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Das müsste er ja wissen, oder? Er war nicht Potters Ex, auch wenn die Vorstellung, dem Schwarzhaarigen das Herz brechen zu können berauschend war. Es gab wohl nichts absurderes, als die Idee, dass sich Harry Potter ausgerechnet mit ihm einließe.

Harry wollte sterben. Hilflos dabei stehen zu müssen, wenn all seine Geheimnisse in Draco Malfoys Beisein auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert wurden, war beinahe genauso bitter, wie diese Nacht im Verbotenen Wald. Draco war der Letzte, der all das wissen sollte und Harry konnte ihn schon höhnen hören.

„Hm… selbst wenn, hilft uns das nichts!", konstatierte Ron inzwischen. „Wir finden ihn nicht!"

„Leider!", seufzte Hermione, „Mit dem Mistkerl würde ich nämlich gern mal ein Wörtchen reden."

„Reden? Reden wäre das Letzte, woran ich da denke!" Es war wie ein warmer Schauer, so etwas von Ron zu hören. Es mochte die Situation nicht besser machen, doch Harry wusste sehr genau, was Ron mit seinem Ex anfangen würde, sollte er jemals herausbekommen, wer es war. Manchmal waren Beschützerinstinkte wirklich beruhigend.

Hermione hatte wohl ebenso verstanden und zu Harrys Überraschung stimmte sie ihrem Freund zu.

„Vermutlich hast du Recht! Wahrscheinlich würden mir auch die Worte fehlen!" Ron lachte leise.

„Ja… aber ich wette du hast ein nettes Repertoire an Flüchen dafür parat, oder?"

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Lass uns gehen! Harry hat uns effektiv gefoppt, aber ich werde mir was einfallen lassen, um so was in Zukunft zu verhindern." Hermione griff nach Rons Hand und der Rotschopf gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss.

„Gute Idee…ich mag es nämlich gar nicht, wenn ich nicht weiß, was er treibt. Was dabei letztes Jahr herausgekommen ist, wissen wir ja!" und damit legte er Mione den Arm um die Schulter und wandte sich der Tür zu. „Der kann was erleben, wenn ich ihn erwische!" war das Letzte, was Harry hörte, bevor die beiden durch die Tür verschwanden.

Er sah dieser Aussicht nicht wirklich begeistert entgegen, und noch weniger gefiel ihm, dass Hermione sich an seine Fersen heften wollte. Das waren nicht wirklich beruhigende Aussichten.

Er zählte in Gedanken bis Hundert und hoffte, dass sie wirklich weg waren, als er den Fluch von Draco nahm und augenblicklich Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Draco brachte.

Draco starrte ihn an und war sich nicht ganz sicher, was in seinem Kopf vorging, doch Potters ganze Haltung war ihm irritierend bewusst. Er wirkte gebeugt, seine Züge zeigten seine Qual und er hatte den am weitesten von ihm entfernten Platz eingenommen, den es gab. Er fühlte sich zweifellos tief gedemütigt und im Grunde wunderte sich Draco eigentlich nur, dass er nicht auf der Stelle verschwand. Er konnte den Schwarzhaarigen nur anstarren und seine Gedanken rasten unkontrolliert.

„Potter, ich…", fing er an ohne zu wissen, was er sagen wollte, doch er kam nicht weit.

„WAS?" Potter unterbrach ihn fast augenblicklich. Er starrte ihn an. Bitterkeit, Schmerz und Verzweiflung erschreckend deutlich in seinen Augen. „Gefällt dir, was du gehört hast? Das muss doch eine Genugtuung für dich sein, oder?"

Er streitet es nicht ab… , stellte Draco schockiert fest, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass das auch nichts mehr ändern würde. Dessen war er sich wohl bewusst. Draco würde sich nicht von etwas anderem überzeugen lassen – nicht nachdem es Granger und Weasley gewesen waren, die es behauptet hatten. Ohne Zweifel war Potter am Ende.

„UND?...Wo bleibt der Hohn? Jetzt hast du doch, was du wolltest?", stieß Potter hervor und Draco musste begreifen, dass er sich dieselbe Frage stellte.

Wo blieb der Hohn? Wieso machte er sich nicht lustig über den Gryffindor, der dämlich genug gewesen war, sich in den Falschen zu verlieben? Es war die Chance, auf die er immer gewartet hatte, die Chance den anderen zu demütigen, zu verletzen und fertig zu machen, sich an seiner Qual zu weiden und zu sehen, wie er litt, wie ihm das Herz blutete, wie jedes Wort Salz in einer offenen Wunde sein würde.

Wieso schwieg er?

…weil er gebrochen ist… , die Erkenntnis war ein Schock für Draco, …weil er so vollkommen gebrochen ist, weil ich sehen kann, wie sehr es weh tut… wie fruchtbar tief verletzt er ist… was ist los mit mir? Das müsste doch ein Freudenfest für mich sein… ich hab ihn, ich kann ihn ein für alle Mal fertig machen…

Aber er wollte es nicht. Er konnte nicht.

So vieles machte einen neuen Sinn. Es war nicht nur der Fluch, der Potters Arm nutzlos machte und ihn ständige Schmerzen ertragen ließ. Mit Harry Potter war etwas viel Schlimmeres passiert. Draco hatte zuvor keine Ahnung gehabt, was es bedeuten konnte, ein gebrochenes Herz zu haben, doch er konnte es sehen.

Er konnte in Harry Potters Augen sehen, wie tief es ihn verletzt und zerbrochen hatte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung von den Umständen – vielleicht war es der Fluch, der den, den er wohl geliebt hatte, von ihm weg getrieben hatte, vielleicht war es etwas anderes, aber es war offensichtlich furchtbar genug, einen anderen Menschen aus dem Gryffindor zu machen.

„Wer?", Draco wusste nicht, was ihn veranlasste, diese Frage zu stellen und er konnte sehen, dass es das Letzte war, womit Potter gerechnet hatte, doch irgendetwas zwang ihn dazu. Er gab sich alle Mühe, es auf die Vehemenz seiner Freunde zu schieben, auch wenn er tief in sich drin ahnte, dass es etwas anderes war.

Granger und Weasley waren fest entschlossen, ihren Freund zu rächen, ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass es schlimm war, viel schlimmer, als er der Welt zeigen wollte.

„Du glaubst, wenn nicht mal Ron und Hermione wissen, um wen es geht, werde ich es dir sagen?" Die Verblüffung war so klar und deutlich herauszuhören, dass Draco grinsen musste.

„Manchmal sehen Feinde klarer, als Freunde!" Nach diesen Worten war Potter zweifellos vollkommen am Ende seiner Weisheit. Der Schmerz war aus den grünen Augen verschwunden und blanke Irritation darin erschienen.

Draco zweifelte an seinem Verstand. Was tue ich hier? Er hatte kein Mitleid mit seinem Erzfeind. Malfoys hatten niemals Mitleid. Ist es das, was meine Eltern veranlasst mich zu verraten, fragte er sich gleichzeitig. War es Mitleid?

Der Blick seiner Mutter, die deutliche Zuneigung darin, als sie bei den Blacks gewesen waren, die Härte seines Vaters, als er ihm nachdrücklich befohlen hatte, Potter seinen Frieden zu lassen. War das Mitleid?

Wussten sie, was mit Potter passiert war? Etwas sagte ihm, dass es so war.

Draco konnte seine eigenen Reaktionen nicht mehr nachvollziehen, doch vermutlich hing es mit dem zusammen, was gestern an exakt derselben Stelle passiert war – er konnte Potters Qual nachvollziehen.

Sich von den eigenen Eltern verraten zu fühlen, musste in etwa so schmerzhaft sein, wie wenn man von demjenigen verraten wurde, den man geliebt hatte.

Es öffnete Abgründe – doch warum interessiert ihn das?

Potter hatte sich abgewandt, stumm. Wieder einmal hatte er eine Zigarette in der Hand und starrte in die Ferne. Draco hatte einen ungehinderten Ausblick auf sein Profil und was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht.

Unwillkürlich verglich er es mit dem, was er im letzten Schuljahr gesehen hatte: einen Jungen, in den schlagartig die halbe Schule verschossen gewesen war, groß, schlank, unbändiges, glänzendes, schwarzes Haar, grüne Augen, die eine Menge Leute als regelrecht atemberaubend empfanden, ebenmäßige Züge, sicher nicht unglaublich hübsch, dafür jedoch unglaublich anziehend und diese Lippen… darauf war er seit damals fixiert und so deprimierend es war – auch Draco gehörte zu denen, die nichts gegen ein Go mit dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor gehabt hätte – Feindschaft hin, Feindschaft her. Ray Hays, so ähnlich er ihm vielleicht sein mochte, würde niemals an Harry Potter heran kommen.

Er würde sicher nicht vergessen, wie er ihn im letzten Jahr am Bahnhof gesehen hatte. Er war wohl ebenso ein wenig geschockt gewesen, wie alle anderen, auch wenn er sich einer ganz anderen Sache viel bewusster gewesen war. Für ihn war es Potters Ausstrahlung, die ihn so unglaublich anziehend gemacht hatte. Nach einem Jahr Ruhe vor Voldemort, war er ganz einfach besser drauf gewesen und das hatte seiner Ausstrahlung unglaublich gut getan.

Und was war geblieben? Ein blasser Schatten.

Es war, als sehe Draco den Anderen nach ihrer gestrigen Auseinandersetzung zum ersten Mal wirklich und was er sah erschreckte ihn. Draco konnte sich noch allzu gut an den Zwischenfall in VgddK erinnern. Schon damals war ihm schmerzhaft durch den Kopf gegangen, dass dieser Junge nicht mehr Harry Potter war, doch je greifbarer die Gründe für diese Veränderung wurden, umso verwirrter wurde er.

Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst, wie müde der Gryffindor wirkte, wie blass und durchscheinend seine Haut zu sein schien und wie dunkel die Ringe unter seinen Augen wirklich waren. Plötzlich konnte er sehen, wie verspannt seine Schultern ständig waren und wie viel Kraft ihn jeder neue Tag kostete. Das Leben war aus den ehemals strahlend grünen Augen verschwunden.

Nackt.

Verzweifelt, am Ende, zerbrochen.

Es war, als begreife Draco plötzlich, dass Harry Potter wirklich nicht mehr der war, den er erwartete. Er konnte es nicht mehr. Es war so unübersehbar, das Draco Mühe hatte, diese Erkenntnis zu verarbeiten. Niemals zuvor hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass der andere einmal so verletzlich sein konnte.

Bisher hatte er wohl immer noch gehofft, es sei nur eine Phase. Irgendwann würde der Held sich schon wieder fangen, doch es war ein Irrtum. Potter konnte sich nicht mehr fangen. Er hatte ganz einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu. Das zu sehen veränderte etwas in Draco.

Er war sich bewusst, dass Potter ihn noch eine Nacht zuvor genauso verletzlich gesehen hatte, als er ihm diese Sache mit seinen Eltern an den Kopf geknallt hatte, doch niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, den anderen irgendwann mal ebenso fertig sehen zu können – und dann auch noch so schnell.

Was auch immer er denken mochte, es würde niemals mehr so sein, wie früher. Sein Widersacher war nicht mehr und er selbst musste begreifen, dass er wohl auch nicht mehr Derselbe war. Potter konnte nicht mehr anders und er selbst hatte sich verändert, ohne es zu merken. Er hatte begonnen Fragen zu stellen und er hatte Antworten bekommen, die es unmöglich machten, so fort zu fahren, wie früher.

„Potter, hör zu! Mach dir keine Gedanken, okay? Ich bin dir was schuldig, dafür, dass du mir vor Granger den Hals gerettet hast. Vergiss es einfach!" Das grenzte beinahe an eine Entschuldigung und ging nur ganz knapp an einem Dankeschön vorbei, doch Draco meinte was er sagte. Er würde diese Sache vergessen.

Potter schien ihm das jedoch nicht abzunehmen, denn das Misstrauen war deutlich in dem Blick zu lesen, den er ihm zuwarf.

„Und das soll ich glauben?"

„Glaub es oder glaub es nicht. Ich meine, was ich sage!"

„Wirst du mich in Frieden lassen?" Es klang trotzig und es kostete ihn sichtlich Überwindung, so etwas zu sagen. Draco verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich will noch immer von dir hören, warum meine Eltern tun, was sie tun… wenn du das meinst!" Ein resigniertes Kopfschütteln war die Antwort und Draco musste grinsen. Es gab Sachen, die sich wohl nie ändern würden und seine Hartnäckigkeit gehörte dazu. „Aber… schätze mal, ich breche mir keinen Zacken aus der Krone, wenn… wenn ich mich noch ein bisschen gedulde!"

„Du würdest dir auch keinen Zacken aus der Krone brechen, wenn du einfach akzeptierst, dass es Dinge gibt, die du nicht weißt! Sie wollen einfach nur dein Bestes, begreifst du das wirklich nicht? Da steckt mehr dahinter, als dir klar ist und Lucius weiß, was er tut!" Potters Stimme klang nun wieder hart. Vermutlich hatte er begriffen, dass Draco nicht die Absicht hatte, ihn weiter so rücksichtslos zu tyrannisieren.

„Mag schon sein… leider verrät er mir seine Gründe nicht… und ich denke, wenigstens das kannst du. Auch wenn du mit anderen Sachen vielleicht nicht so offen sein kannst! Das Recht musst du mir zugestehen!" Draco ließ Potter nicht aus den Augen. Die Aussicht, sich weiter mit ihm rum streiten zu müssen konnte ihm nicht gefallen, doch er war hier. Er war freiwillig gekommen, mit ihm zu reden und Draco hatte so eine Ahnung, dass er dafür seine Gründe hatte.

Er hatte noch nicht dafür gesorgt, dass seine Eltern ihn nach Durmstrang brachten, obwohl er ihm schwer zugesetzt hatte. Es mochte sein, dass er sich weiteren Druck nicht gefallen lassen würde, doch Draco hatte nicht mehr die Absicht, ihn weiter gnadenlos unter Druck zu setzen. Das packte er ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr und irgendwie hatte Draco nach allem, was schon zwischen ihnen passiert war nicht mehr wirklich das Bedürfnis, ihn so fertig zu machen.

Es gab Veränderungen, die auch er akzeptieren konnte und die Tatsache, dass Potter tatsächlich einfach kein Gegner mehr war und das auch nicht mehr wollte, gehörte dazu. So schwer es ihm auch fiel.

Harry sah Draco an. Heute Nacht war etwas geschehen, was er nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hatte. Er hatte den Blonden beleidigt und verletzt, und er hatte nicht begriffen, dass es nie mehr dasselbe zwischen ihnen sein würde, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Aber heute, hier auf diesem Turm, nachdem seine dusseligen Freunde mehr über ihn enthüllt hatten, als ihm lieb sein konnte, heute hatte er es begriffen. Heute hatte er begriffen, dass er, Harry, nicht mehr war, was er in ihm sah.

Es überraschte ihn.

„Okay…", ließ er leise hören. Draco würde nicht aufgeben, das hatte er von Anfang an gewusst. „Aber nicht heute!" Er fühlte sich erschlagen. Das emotionale Auf und Ab dieser Nacht, hatte ihm mehr zugesetzt, als er zugeben würde. Seine Schulter brannte trotz Ruhigstellung wie Feuer und er wollte gar nicht wissen, was der Stress mit dem Fluchmal angestellt hatte. Er konnte sich heute nicht mehr mit Draco Malfoys Problemen auseinandersetzen.

„Wann dann?", kam prompt die Frage.

„Irgendwann. Egal… du findest mich eh!"

„Warum ist das so?"

„Keine Ahnung! Ich weiß es nicht.", log er …und ich wünschte noch immer, dass es nicht so wäre. Setzte er gedanklich nach. Nur einer konnte diesen Zauber, der sie verband auflösen und dieser hatte schon längst keine Gründe mehr dafür es zu tun.

Harry wusste, dass er sich trotz aller Zugeständnisse von Draco fernhalten musste. Wer wusste schon, was noch in dessen Kopf herumspukte?

Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Er hatte es so satt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich ab und ging zur Tür.

„Potter!", kam es noch einmal von Draco. „Ich verlass mich drauf!" Harry sah ihn an. Tust du das, Draco? Leider, und gleichzeitig bedauerte Harry, dass er sich wohl wirklich darauf verlassen konnte.

Schuld war ein gnadenloser Jäger und es sah ganz so aus, als habe er noch immer nicht genug bezahlt. Er wandte sich ab und ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen.

**  
R&R please!  
**


	22. Wünsche, Hoffnungen, Illusionen

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (22/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay**  
**

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **Versprochen ist versprochen. **ACHTUNG: DAS IST EIN FLASHBACK-CHAP! **

**Beta:** fiZi und Shirokko – wie immer big thanks. ;-).

**Big thanks für die reviewes geht an: **krabbe, Samm-chan'-'Party-Froop, Alraune, KleineLady87, Leni4888, Giftschnecke, Deedochan, Jeanca, Vitani666, zissy, Amunet, heldin-delta, Channah und NoxAN. weiter so.

_**Kapitel 22**_

_**Wünsche, Hoffnungen, Illusionen**_

_**Flashback **_

//… Etwas hatte sich verändert. Wieder einmal. Ich hätte nicht sagen können, was es war, doch ich konnte es spüren. Er hatte mich ja schon zuvor kaum aus den Augen gelassen, wenn wir zusammen im Unterricht waren, in der Großen Halle bei den Mahlzeiten saßen oder uns sonst irgendwo im Schloss begegneten, doch seit unserem Fast-Break off schien es mir noch intensiver, als zuvor.

Eine Ahnung sagte mir, dass er es war, der sich verändert hatte. Sein Blick war irgendwie nicht mehr derselbe, wie zuvor. Hatte ich da manchmal fast den Eindruck gehabt, er überwache mich, war das nun nicht mehr der Fall. Er war selbstsicherer, als früher, so, als hätte ich ihm ein Zugeständnis gemacht, dass ihm die Zweifel nahm.

Manchmal, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, brachte er es sogar fertig, mich unverschämt anzugrinsen, ein Fakt, der mir regelmäßig das Blut in die Wangen trieb. Ron fand das höchstamüsant und ich selbst schaffte es nicht, die Hitze in meinen Wangen als pure Verlegenheit abzutun.

Es war keine Verlegenheit.

Seine Dreistigkeit und das, was ich hineininterpretierte sorgten dafür, dass ich Schmetterlinge im Bauch spüren konnte und vor Glück platzen wollte.

Es war nicht so, dass ich diese Zeichen nicht zuordnen konnte. Nein, so dumm war ich nicht. Er brachte mir etwas entgegen, was mich glücklich machte und ich weigerte mich konsequent darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeutete. Noch immer redete ich mir hartnäckig ein, dass uns beide nur eins verband: Sex… und die unstillbare Lust am Verbotenen. Inzwischen hatte ich mich da so hineingesteigert, dass es funktionierte.

Ich dachte nicht an Liebe. Liebe war mit Vertrauen verbunden und Vertrauen gab es zwischen uns nicht.

„Harry, hast du die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlungen schon gemacht?" Vor zwei Minuten war Ron verschwunden, um sich in der Küche einen Nachschlag zum Abendessen zu besorgen und nun erschien Hermione.

Sie ließ ihre Tasche schwer auf die Bank fallen, schob sich daneben und sah mich an. Zweifellos hatte sie mitbekommen, dass Ron und ich in Verwandlungen wieder einmal viel wichtigere Themen aufzuarbeiten hatten und ich so gut wie nichts von McGonagalls Monolog über die Bedeutung von komplexen Verwandlungen mitbekommen hatte.

„Mache ich morgen!", versuchte ich mich herauszureden. Ich würde das schon hinbekommen. Immerhin war das Lehrbuch für Verwandlunge auch noch da…und ich machte mir über etwas ganz anderes Gedanken.

Am Freitag war Valentinstag und Ron machte sich mit seinen Sorgen und Nöten in Sachen Hermione schon seit Wochen verrückt. Sein Enthusiasmus hatte mich angesteckt und ich war nach dieser letzten schweren Krise zwischen IHM und mir entschlossen, es irgendwie wieder gut zu machen, egal, wie oft er mir sagte, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Ron war seit Tagen beschäftigt alle möglichen und unmöglichen Aufmerksamkeiten in Zeitschriften und Katalogen zu checken und hatte zweifellos mit seiner Entscheidung Hermione einen ganz bestimmten Blumengruß zu bescheren, eine Lawine losgetreten, denn es sah ganz so aus, als sei es ziemlich schwierig, die Blumen, die er wollte zu bekommen.

Ich dachte nicht an Blumen. Ich hatte Dobby bestochen. In seiner Ehrerbietung war der Hauself fest entschlossen, alle meine Wünsche zu erfüllen, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ER darauf reagieren würde.

„Harry, diese Hausaufgabe ist wichtig. Sie macht einen großen Teil unserer Trimesterarbeit aus!"

„Mione, ich weiß, dass diese Hausaufgabe wichtig ist!"

„Harry, warum bist du mir gegenüber so abweisend?" Dieser Themenwechsel brachte mich vollkommen aus dem Konzept und ich sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Doch Harry, es ist wahr! Du gehst mir aus dem Weg!", drängte sie hartnäckig.

„Mione, es tut mir Leid, das ist ein vollkommen falscher Eindruck, den du da hast! Ich denke eher, du meidest mich, wenn ich mit Ron zusammen bin!" Autsch, das könnte hässlich werden. Ihr gegenüber Ron ins Gespräch zu bringen, war inzwischen ein Risiko. Die beiden mieden sich – um genau zu sein mied Hermione Ron. Aber leider konnte ich nicht anders.

Zu meiner Überraschung wechselte meine Freundin die Farbe.

„Das… das ist…"

„Was, Hermione?"

„Na gut… ich… er… er geht mir auf die Nerven, Harry! Manchmal könnte man denken, er ist in mich verknallt. Aber ich will nichts von ihm. Ich bin mit Ray zusammen!"

„Ich weiß.", entgegnete ich tonlos und verspürte unbestimmte Wut. Es war so unfair. Warum konnte sie nicht sehen, wie sehr Ron sich abmühte? Warum hatte sie sich mit dem schwarzhaarigen Angeber von den Ravens eingelassen? Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob sie die Einzige war, mit der er sich traf. Ich hatte Hays schon einmal mit Simon Morris im Astronomieturm auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gesehen. Das musste nichts heißen, immerhin waren sie beide Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschüler, aber trotzdem. Musste man dann zusammen ausgerechnet im Astronomieturm abhängen?

Ich war jedoch der Letzte, der Hermione das sagen würde. Ich war ihr Freund, sicher, aber so lange ich keine Sicherheit hatte, dass ihr Freund wirklich ein doppeltes Spiel spielte, würde ich schön brav meinen Mund halten.

Mir tat es nur für Ron Leid, der so offensichtlich hoffnungslos in sie verliebt war. Vielleicht sollte ich wenigstens ihn warnen?

„…aber Harry, nur weil Ron sich so aufführt, heißt das doch nicht, dass du mich auch noch hängen lassen musst!" Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war flehend. Sie hatte wohl ganz eindeutig das Gefühl, dass unsere Freundschaft auseinanderbrach und irgendwie musste ich feststellen, dass das so war.

Impulsiv fasste ich ihre Hände.

„Mione… ich lass dich nicht hängen! Niemals und das weißt du! Du bist meine Freundin, meine beste Freundin! Ich würde dich niemals im Stich lassen. Aber du musst dich auch mal in meine Situation versetzen. Ihr seid beide meine Freunde! Meine besten Freunde! Du genauso, wie Ron! Ich bin derjenige, der zwischen euch sitzt und den Puffer spielen muss… und ich kann dir sagen, das macht keinen Spaß! Du kannst dich immer auf mich verlassen, wenn irgendetwas ist, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, oder jemanden zum reden, aber du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich mich zwischen dir und Ron entscheide." Sie sah mich nicht mehr an und ich hatte den Eindruck, als seien ihre Wangen unnatürlich gerötet.

„Das… das will ich gar nicht!"

„Dann ist es ja gut, aber dann mach mir auch keine Vorwürfe, dass ich dir aus dem Weg gehe, wenn du mich meidest, sobald Ron bei mir ist! Er ist mein Freund, schläft im selben Schlafsaal wie ich und hat jeden Unterricht mit mir zusammen. Es ist nur logisch, wenn wir zusammen Hausaufgaben machen, zum Quidditchtraining gehen oder beim Essen zusammen sitzen. Das war schon immer so! Und es hat dich sonst nie gestört! Das ist neu und du hast damit angefangen! Ich werde mich nicht nach dir richten, nur, weil du seit Neuestem ein Problem mit Ron hast! Wie gesagt… Mione, du kannst immer zu mir kommen! Ich bin für dich da… aber entscheiden werde ich mich nicht zwischen euch… und wenn es dir nicht passt, wenn ich mit Ron zusammen bin, dann kann ich dir nicht helfen!"

Hermione schwieg und sah mich nicht an. Ihre Hände in meinen waren kalt und klamm.

„Mione, alles okay mit dir?" Ein Nicken war die Antwort. Sie entzog mir ihre Hände und strich sich das Haar zurück.

„Ich bin okay, ja!" und mit diesen Worten sah sie mich wieder an. Nie zuvor war ich mir so sicher gewesen, dass Hermione mir nicht die Wahrheit sagte. War sie zuvor rot gewesen, war sie nun blass und ihre Augen waren dunkler als sonst. Das Lächeln, das sie zeigte, wirkte gezwungen.

Augenblicklich fragte ich mich, was ich falsch gemacht hatte. Irgendetwas stimmte überhaupt nicht.

„Wirklich?", hakte ich besorgt nach und mit einem heftigen Nicken stand sie auf und schnappte ihre Tasche.

„Vergiss die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlungen nicht! Es ist wichtig! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, frag mich!"

„Mach ich!", entgegnete ich noch immer irritiert.

„Wir sehen uns…" Und damit war sie auch schon verschwunden und ich sah ihr mehr als nur verwundert nach, solange, bis mir klar wurde, dass auch ich nicht aus den Augen gelassen wurde und gleich darauf dem unlesbaren Blick aus grauen Augen, einige Tische Weiter begegnete.

Sofort machte ich mir wieder Sorgen, doch wie schon seit einer Weile wirkte er nicht ärgerlich. Er schien nur genauso verwundert, wie ich und verlegen brachte ich nach einem kurzen Blick in die Runde ein schwaches Lächeln zustande, das er ebenso unmerklich erwiderte, bevor er sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben widmete.

„Was hast du mit Granger gemacht, Süßer?" Vertraute, kräftige Hände glitten über meinen Rücken, bevor er selbst provozierend auf mich glitt. Nach der Geschichte mit Hermione hatte ich mich aus der Bibliothek verzogen und der beste Ort, der mir eingefallen war, war das Zimmer im Ostflügel.

Ich hätte auch in den Schlafsaal gehen könne, doch irgendwie hatte ich nach meiner Unterredung nicht das Bedürfnis, Ron zu begegnen, denn ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Ich wollte nicht derjenige sein, der Ron begreiflich machen musste, dass er bei Hermione keine Chance hatte.

„Nichts, warum?"

„Nichts?", spöttelte er, „Nun ja… ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie das auch zum heulen bringt!"

„WAS?", ich verrenkte mir den Hals, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Harry, Harry, Harry, du bist mir schon einer! Aber ein Wunder ist es nicht wirklich! Sie hat sich an den hintersten Tisch in der Bibliothek verzogen, aber sie musste an unserem Tisch vorbei… mag sein, dass sie da noch nicht geflennt hat, aber viel hat nicht mehr gefehlt!" Ich versuchte ihn von mir zu schieben, doch er machte sich extra schwer und verhinderte es erfolgreich. Irritiert ließ ich das Kinn auf meine Arme sinken.

„Ich hab ihr nichts getan!"

„Worum ging es denn bei eurem intimen Gespräch?"

„Sie behauptet, ich ginge ihr aus dem Weg!"

„Tust du das?"

„Nein… und das weißt du, das haben wir geklärt!", stellte ich mit zweifellos hochrotem Gesicht fest. Diese Sache saß mir noch immer in den Knochen. „Ich denke eher, sie meidet mich, wenn ich mit Ron zusammen bin."

„Und das bist du meistens!"

„Er ist mein Freund!"

„Muss ich mir jetzt Gedanken machen?"

„Hör auf mit dem Quatsch!" Wieder versuchte ich, frei zu kommen, doch er machte es sich rittlings auf meiner Kehrseite bequem und begann meine Schultern zu massieren.

„Nun… vermutlich hast du ihr damit etwas anderes klar gemacht!"

„Was?", murmelte ich, den Kopf wohlig auf meinem Lehrbuch für Verwandlung gebettet und sehr zufrieden mit dem, was er tat.

„Ach nichts…"

„Was willst du damit wieder sagen?"

„Ich schätze mal, dass du Wert auf Weasleys Gesellschaft legst! Mehr als auf ihre!"

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Für dich vielleicht nicht! Für sie schon… vergiss es!"

„Was…"

„Vergiss es… okay!" Mir war klar, dass er nicht alles sagte, was er dachte, doch ich fühlte mich viel zu wohl, um weiter nachzuhaken. Was Massage anging, hatte er wirklich was drauf. Nach nur ein paar Minuten war ich so weit und ließ meine Augen zufallen. Ich konnte spüren, wie er sich nach vorn beugte und einen Moment später spürte ich seine Lippen in meinem Nacken, bis er einen Moment später innehielt.

„Harry?" Irritiert machte ich die Augen wieder auf.

„Was?"

„Kann es sein, dass du heute in Verwandlungen mal wieder vollkommen gepennt hast?"

„Warum?" Auf diese Diskussion hatte ich im Augenblick überhaupt keine Lust, auch wenn er Recht hatte.

„Weil es keinen anderen Grund dafür gibt, dass du dir im Buch durchliest, was McGonagall uns heute vorgebetet hat!" Offensichtlich hatte er das Buch unter meinem Kopf bemerkt.

„Ich hab nichts verpennt!", versuchte ich mich rauszureden, hob den Kopf und wollte das Buch zuklappen.

„Natürlich hast du!", hinderte er mich daran. „Du hast die ganze Zeit mit Weasley getuschelt!" Ich ließ den Kopf schwer auf mein Buch fallen, wohl wissend, was das hieß. Er liebte nichts mehr, als mich schulmeistern zu können und vermutlich war er, was die Wichtigkeit der Geschichte anging, mit Mione einer Meinung.

„Komplexe Verwandlungen sind ein schwieriges Thema… nichts, wobei man sich ablenken lassen sollte!", ging es auch schon weiter.

„Und was tust du dann gerade?"

„Dich ablenken?"

„Genau… mach weiter!" Er ließ ein leises Lachen hören und schob ungeniert seine Hüften gegen meinen Hintern. Das Buch wurde zur Nebensache.

„Denkst du eigentlich auch manchmal noch an was anderes?", fragte er verführerisch neben meinem Ohr und gab mir Raum, mich umzudrehen.

„Im Moment nicht wirklich!", antwortete ich und zog ihn fest an mich.

„Und was ist mit den Verwandlungen?"

„Darüber mache ich mir später Gedanken!" brachte ich atemlos heraus und verschloss ihm mit einem Kuss den Mund. Er hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden und kam mir ungeduldig entgegen. Verwandlungen konnte auf alle Fälle warten.

Meine Hände schoben sich unter seinen Pulli und zogen ungestüm das Hemd aus dem Bund seiner Hose. Ich konnte nicht genug kriegen von seiner seidig glatten Haut, und auch nicht davon, wie er schauderte, wenn meine Hände rau über seinen Rücken glitten. Ich konnte von ihm überhaupt nicht genug bekommen und es schien immer schlimmer zu werden.

Sein Kuss wurde fordernder, seine Hände zerrten ungeduldig an meinen Sachen. Er war unersättlich und entledigte mich ungeduldig meiner Kleindung. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was?", knurrte er, als er es bemerkte

„Manchmal wünsche ich mir wirklich, zu wissen, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht!"

„Soll ich es dir zeigen?", flüsterte er zurück und ich fragte mich, ob er jemals begreifen würde, was ich wirklich wissen wollte.

Eine ganze Weile später lagen wir in die Decken gekuschelt nebeneinander. Er hielt mich in den Armen und erklärte mir auf seine unbeschreibliche Art, was ich im Unterricht mal wieder nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Eine Ahnung sagte mir jedoch, dass ich es auch diesmal nicht begreifen würde. Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt auf das Herz zu hören, das ruhig und stetig in der Brust unter meiner Wange schlug und mir einzureden, dass es nur Sex war, was uns verband.

„Wach auf, Harry!"

„Lass mich, Ron!"

„Ich schätze das verstehe ich jetzt besser nicht falsch, oder?" Das war ganz eindeutig nicht Ron. Ich riss die Augen auf. Er sah mich an, ein verhaltenes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Was ist passiert?", ich war noch immer nicht ganz wach.

„Wir sind eingeschlafen! Es ist sieben Uhr morgens und ich denke mal, du musst dir ein paar gute Ausreden einfallen lassen!"

„Shit!" Sonst hatten wir es immer gemanagt, so in unsere Schlafsäle zurückzukehren, dass unsere Abwesenheit nicht wirklich auffiel. Dafür war es heute zu spät. Ich fiel fast aus dem Bett und hörte ihn leise lachen.

„Kein Grund, sich den Hals zu brechen, Harry, auch wenn es die beste Ausrede von allen wäre! Ich leg dich dann unter den Nordturm! ‚Harry Potter aus Verzweiflung in den Tod gestürzt!'" Der Blick, den ich ihm daraufhin zuwarf, war mehr als nur grimmig und er zog mich lachend an sich.

„Hey, das war ein Scherz!" Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, doch ich hatte keine Chance, als er mich hart küsste. „Ich sorg schon dafür, dass du dir nicht den Hals brichst! Schon aus Eigennutz!"

„Idiot!" Mit Schuhen hätte der Tritt gegen sein Schienbein wahrscheinlich mehr Wirkung gezeigt. Schuhe hatte ich aber nicht an und als seine Hände schon wieder verführerisch über meine Rücken glitten, war ich Wachs in seinen Händen.

„Nicht mehr schmollen, Süßer!" murmelte er gegen meine Lippen und nahm mir allen Wind aus den Segeln.

„Mistkerl!", gab ich zurück und spürte sein Grinsen.

„Du bist ja sooo nett zu mir!", spöttelte er und ließ mich los. Ich beeilte mich hastig, meine Sachen zusammen zu suchen und mich anzuziehen. Er sah mir lässig dabei zu.

„Mach keinen Stress, du schaffst das schon!"

„Und du?"

„Zaubertränke, Harry!" Ich musste schlucken und hatte es gleich noch eiliger, auch, wenn mir seine Ruhe nun natürlich verständlich war.

Ich schaffte es auf den letzten Drücker zu Snapes Unterricht, ohne Frühstück und mit notdürftig in Ordnung gebrachten Sachen.

Er kam eine ganze Stunde zu spät.

Alles, was er als Strafe bekam, waren fünf Punkte Abzug.

„Harry, aufwachen… los! Wir sind spät dran!" Oh Mann, das war nicht meine bevorzugte Art aus dem Bett gejagt zu werden. Verschlafen ließ ich mich wieder ins Kissen fallen, nachdem ich vor Schreck erst einmal hochgefahren war und einen Moment gebraucht hatte, um zu begreifen, wo ich war.

Langsam wurde das etwas schwierig, denn immer öfter wachte ich in einem anderen Bett auf und wurde vor Morgengrauen meistens viel angenehmer geweckt. Heute war ich im Gryffindorschlafsaal und es war Ron, der mich aus dem Schlaf geschreckt hatte.

„Mach schon Kumpel! Ich will nicht zu spät zum Frühstück kommen!" Irritiert runzelte ich die Stirn. Warum war mein Freund so aufgeregt? Und dann fiel es mir ein: heute war Valentinstag. Augenblicklich wurde meine Laune besser.

Ich hatte Pläne für heute und ich war mir sicher, dass alles klappen würde. Entschlossen sprang ich aus dem Bett und zerrte meine Sachen aus der Truhe.

„Bin gleich soweit!" und mit diesen Worten verschwand ich im Bad.

„Komm schon, Harry. Mach ein bisschen hin!" Ron war zweifellos ungeduldig. Das versetzte meiner guten Laune den ersten Dämpfer.

Ich hatte es nicht fertig gebracht, ihm zu sagen, dass seine Chancen bei Hermione trotz all seiner Bemühungen nicht sonderlich gut standen. Ich hatte dieses Thema zu meiden versucht, was mir aber nur teilweise gelungen war.

Es deprimierte mich, zu sehen, wie viele Gedanken er sich gemacht hatte. Bis jetzt hatte er mir noch nicht verraten, für welche Blumen er sich entschieden hatte, obwohl wir das kleine Büchlein mit der Bedeutung der verschiedenen Blumen oft genug durchgegangen waren und ich ihm alles Mögliche empfohlen hatte.

Gestern war er dann auch noch mit einem Buch angekommen. Muggelliteratur. Ich konnte es beinahe nicht fassen, doch er hatte sich wirklich und wahrhaftig daran erinnern, mit welcher Begeisterung Hermione mal davon erzählt hatte, wie sie gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern ein Shakespeare-Stück im Theater gesehen hatte.

Wie er es geschafft hatte an diese wunderschöne Ausgabe Shakespeare Sonette heranzukommen blieb mir ein Rätsel. Und die Vorstellung, dass es vermutlich vollkommen für umsonst war, tat meiner Laune nicht besonders gut.

Fünf Minuten später hetzten wir dann zusammen durch die Gänge in Richtung Große Halle. Ich hatte Ron lange nicht mehr so aufgeregt gesehen. Er hatte es sich wirklich erfolgreich abgewöhnt, seine Gefühle immer so hitzköpfig zur Schau zu stellen.

Es war so verdammt bitter. Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie Hermione auf seine Aufmerksamkeiten reagieren würde und hoffte nur, dass er nicht zu sehr enttäuscht wurde.

Vor der Tür zur Großen Halle stoppte er dann abrupt und ich rannte fast in ihn hinein.

„Was, wenn sie es einfach nicht kapiert… sie ist noch immer mit Hays zusammen! Und es sind 'ne Menge Jungs hinter ihr her. Was, wenn sie ganz einfach nicht begreift, dass ich… dass ich…" Ich konnte nicht anders und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ron… wenn sie es nicht kapiert, hat sie es nicht verdient!" Ich wusste, das war hart, aber es war alles, was ich noch dazu sagen konnte. Ich machte mich jedenfalls auf das Schlimmste gefasst, doch zuerst einmal hatten wir Glück. Hermione war noch nicht da – und mein Freund zweifellos am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs.

Er versuchte Scherze über den Berg Grußkarten, Süßigkeiten und Blumen auf meinem Platz zu machen, doch es war nicht zu übersehen, wie schwer ihm das fiel. Auch auf seinem Platz lagen mehrere Karten, drei verschiedenen Blumen und einige Süßigkeiten, doch all das interessierte ihn überhaupt nicht. Er wartete auf Hermione.

Als sie endlich auftauchte, mit Ray Hays gemeinsam, stieß ich ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite, um ihn zur Besinnung zu bringen. Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Frühstück, doch es entging mir nicht, dass er keinen Bissen hinunter bekam.

„Morgen, Harry…", schickte mir unsere Freundin entgegen, bevor ihr Blick flüchtig Ron streifte und sie ein weiteres ‚Morgen' nachschickte, bevor sie sich auf ihren Platz fallen ließ, die einzelne rote Rose in die Hand nahm und an die Lippen hielt, mit einem bezeichnenden Blick in Hays Richtung.

Erst dann blieben ihre Augen an dem schlichten Kornblumenstrauß hängen. ‚Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf' – das war es, was Ron damit sagen wollte. Ich fragte mich, ob sie es verstand. Irritiert war sie jedenfalls. Sie hatte noch ein paar mehr Geschenke auf ihrem Platz liegen. Einige Karten, Süßigkeiten, Schwertlilien und weiße Narzissen. Ron hatte Recht. Es gab offenbar tatsächlich noch mehr Jungs, die Hermione mochten. Noch so etwas, was ich nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte.

Die Kornblumen irritierten sie. Das konnte ich sehen. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu dem strahlend blauen Strauß, während sie ihre anderen Geschenke und Grüße in Augenschein nahm, bis sie zu dem Buch kam.

Es lag etwas Abseits, nicht bei den hübschen Kornblumen. Es war schwierig einen Zusammenhang herzustellen, das war mir klar und einen Moment stand fest, dass Hermione es auch nicht begriff. Kaum, dass sie das Buch ausgepackt und begriffen hatte, worum es sich handelte, sprang sie auch schon von ihrem Platz auf und lief zum Tisch der Ravenclaws hinüber. Was sie dachte, war nur allzu offensichtlich und es war ebenso offensichtlich, dass Hays zwar nicht begriff, wofür sie ihm um den Hals fiel, jedoch auch nicht die Absicht hatte, irgendetwas zu bestreiten, was eh keiner Nachvollziehen konnte.

Mein Blick flog alarmiert zu Ron, der das ganze ebenso beobachtet hatte. Es war für meinen Freund eins, vom Tisch aufzustehen, seine Tasche zu schnappen und davon zu stürmen. Hermione bekam es nicht mit und ich wusste, dass es damit auch gelaufen war.

Hastig folgte ich Ron aus der Großen Halle, den Berg Geschenke von meinem Platz rücksichtslos zurücklassend. Die Hauselfen würden sich schon darum kümmern.

Von da an ging es mit diesem Tag abwärts. Ron ließ natürlich nicht mit sich reden, doch das war bald meine geringste Sorge. Snape machte uns wie immer die Hölle heiß in VgddK. Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet. VgddK war in diesem Jahr eines der Fächer, wo ich immer voll bei der Sache sein musste, denn Snape ließ mich nicht aus den Augen.

Darum fiel es mir wohl nicht auf.

Während Wahrsagen versuchte ich mühsam Ron wieder aufzubauen und hatte keinen Erfolg und beim Mittagessen bekam ich dann eine Eule. Es war eine von den Schuleulen, eine silbergraue, die ich sehr gut kannte. Moody verwendete sie, wenn sich etwas in meinem Terminplan fürs Training änderte. Mir musste wohl anzusehen sein, was ich dachte, denn Seamus meinte:

„Alles okay, Harry?"

„Äh… ja!", würgte ich heraus und damit stand ich auf und verließ die Große Halle. Meine Pläne begannen sich in Luft aufzulösen. Das wurde mir unweigerlich klar. Ich brauchte Abkühlung, denn so langsam hatte ich es satt und darum verschwand ich durchs Hauptportal hinaus aufs Gelände, bevor ich das Pergament entrollte.

Gleich darauf war mir klar, dass heute nichts so lief, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Moody hatte für die nächsten Tage einen Einsatz. Wir würden für eine Weile nicht trainieren können. Da Dumbledore jedoch drängte, hatte er entschieden, dass ich heute noch eine weitere Trainingseinheit absolvieren sollte und danach noch einige theoretische Aufgaben für die nächsten Trainingsstunden bekam.

Was das hieß wusste ich nur allzu genau: einen Berg Arbeit, der meine Freizeit vermutlich wieder einmal auf Null reduzierte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Moody mich mit Theorie zuschüttete.

Resigniert ließ ich sich gegen die eisige Mauer sinken und fragte mich, womit ich das verdiente.

Stunden später, als dieser verdammte Valentinstag fast gelaufen war, hatten mich Moody und Remus noch immer in der Mangel. Es war beinahe zehn Uhr abends und ich kochte vor Wut. Das war mit Sicherheit der Grund dafür, dass ich es zum ersten Mal schaffte, Remus im Duell so einigermaßen Stand zu halten.

„Gut, Harry. Wirklich gut! Langsam wird es!" Na wunderbar. Ich war verschwitzt, als hätte ich drei Stunden Quidditchtraining bei dreißig Grad im Schatten hinter mir und alles, was Moody zu meinem beachtlichen Erfolg zu sagen hatte, war ‚Langsam wird es'. Mein Unwille musste mir wohl anzusehen sein, denn er setzte nach:„Mach nicht so ein Gesicht! Du bist und bleibst noch immer ein Anfänger. Wenn dir das gegen uns beide gelingt, dann werde ich dich loben." Seine Hand landete schwer auf meiner Schulter und ich hatte das Gefühl, zusammenzubrechen. Die Vorstellung ein solches Duell über zehn Minuten gegen Moody und Remus gleichzeitig führen zu müssen kühlte mich augenblicklich gewaltig ab. Ich konnte sehen, wie Remus sich ein Grinsen verkniff und machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

Sie konnte mich mal – alle beide.

„Schluss für heute!", legte Moody inzwischen fest und ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass wir heute nur fünf Minuten überzogen hatten. Immerhin etwas. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was ER für eine Laune hatte. Wir waren schon vor zwei Stunden verabredet gewesen und ich hatte keine Chance gehabt, ihm zu sagen, dass meine Pläne heute vollkommen durcheinander gewirbelt worden waren. „Was du für den nächsten Unterreicht durcharbeiten musst, bekommst du von Albus! Er will dich übrigens noch sehen!"

„Wie bitte?", rutschte es mir unwillkürlich heraus. Ich war eh schon viel zu spät und nun wollte mich auch noch Dumbledore sehen? Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Moody ignorierte mein finsteres Gesicht und Remus schaute verlegen drein, doch vermutlich wusste er genauso gut wie ich, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde, etwas einzuwenden.

Dumbledore und Moody waren sich grundsätzlich einig, wenn es um mein Training ging.

„Es tut mir Leid, solltest du etwas anderes vorgehabt haben, aber dein Training geht vor."

Was hatte ich erwartet? Verständnis? Rücksicht? Wusste hier eigentlich niemand, was der 14. Februar für ein Tag war? Vergiss es, Harry! Ich verabschiedete mich von der Hoffnung, IHN heute noch treffen zu können. Gespräche mit Albus Dumbledore waren niemals kurz, schon gar nicht, wenn es um mein Training ging.

„Welches Passwort?"

„Marshmellows! Ich kann dir noch nicht sagen, wenn ich zurück bin. Sollte es massiv länger dauern wird Remus mit deinem Training übernächste Woche, nach dem Vollmond fortfahren. Also dann, verschwinde, Potter!" Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen, murmelte ein hastiges ‚Gute Nacht' und verschwand. Remus bedauernder Blick entging mir völlig.

Gehetzte zehn Minuten später stand ich vor dem Gargoyle, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte und bellte atemlos: ‚Marshmellows' um ihn dazu zu bewegen, mich durchzulassen. Meine Geduld war am Ende, doch ich wusste, dass es noch nicht vorbei war.

Als ich dann endlich auf dem Weg in den Ostflügel war, war ich so durcheinander, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore hatte mich komplett von meinen augenblicklichen Sorgen abgelenkt.

Der Schulleiter hatte mich eindringlich vor einer weiteren Attacke Voldemorts gewarnt. Sie wussten, dass etwas im Gange war. Voldemort hatte Pläne für einen weiteren Angriff auf mich, doch leider hatten sie keine Ahnung, was er plante.

Erneut hatte mir Dumbledore versichert, dass ich hier in Hogwarts absolut sicher war. Das Schloss und damit auch ich war gegen alle Eventualitäten geschützt. Er warnte mich aber grundsätzlich davor Risiken einzugehen. So lange sie nicht wussten, worum es ging, konnten sie mir auch nicht sagen, worauf ich achten musste. Sie arbeiteten daran. Soviel hatte er mir gesagt, doch für mich hatte es sich angehört, als habe er keine Ahnung, wie sie herausbekommen sollten, was Voldemort diesmal vorhatte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.

Ich stand also wieder einmal ganz oben auf Voldemorts Abschussliste. Das war nichts Neues für mich, doch nach der langen Zeit, die ich jetzt Ruhe vor dem Bastard gehabt hatte, war es eine Wendung, die mich mehr als nur beunruhigte.

Entsprechend kooperativ war ich natürlich, wenn es darum ging, meine Ausbildung voran zu treiben. Der Berg Bücher, den ich geschrumpft und in meiner Umhangtasche verschwinden lassen hatte, war riesig.

Es handelte sich vor allem um Bücher, bei denen es um Verteidigung ging. Dumbledore wollte, dass ich mich schützen konnte. Im Nachhinein konnte ich sehen, was Remus und Moody mit mir trieben. Sie sorgten dafür, dass ich durchhalten konnte, lange genug, bis Verstärkung kam. Zweifellos ging niemand davon aus, dass ich auch nur irgendeine andere Chance hatte, sollte es tatsächlich zu einem direkten Angriff auf mich kommen.

Nicht wirklich verwunderlich. Ich selbst ging nicht einmal davon aus, dass ich lange genug durchhalten würde, bis mögliche Verstärkung eintraf. Das war nicht gerade erbaulich und so war meine Stimmung nicht die Beste, als ich endlich im Ostflügel ankam.

Es war still im Zimmer. Zu still.

Was hatte ich erwarte? Dass er hier saß und sich ärgerte, dass ich nicht kam? Das war unwahrscheinlich und entsprechend deprimiert trat ich ein. In den Schlafsaal würden mich heute keine zehn Hippogreife mehr bringen. Es war schon nach Mitternacht und ich war hundemüde.

Auf dem Tisch standen der Champagner und die Erdbeeren mit Sahne, die ich mir von Dobby hatte besorgen lassen – unberührt. Von Blumen hatte ich abgesehen, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich ihm sagen könnte, wollte, würde.

Niedergeschlagen ging ich langsam ins Zimmer, hinüber zum Tisch. Alles, wirklich alles, war heute schief gelaufen. Erst als ich den Tisch schon beinahe erreicht hatte, begriff ich, dass sich dort doch eine Blume befand, eine einzelne Rose.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm ich sie vorsichtig zwischen die Finger, bevor ich meinen Zauberstab hob und die Kerzen auf dem Tisch aufflackern ließ, denn in der Dunkelheit war es unmöglich gewesen, die Farbe zu erkennen. Immerhin hatte ich mich dank Ron genügend mit dem Thema auseinander gesetzt und natürlich wollte ich wissen, was er mir vielleicht sagen wollte.

Als mir dann jedoch klar wurde, welche Farbe diese Rose hatte, konnte ich regelrecht spüren, wie mir die Kehle eng wurde.

Das konnte nicht sein. Das war unmöglich. Das musste ein Scherz sein. DAS konnte er nicht meinen.

„…Harry?...", kam es in diesem Moment verschlafen vom Bett, dass ich gar nicht beachtet hatte und fassungslos fuhr ich herum.

Da lag er, mit einem verschlafenen Grinsen im Gesicht, noch voll bekleidet. Ich wagte es nicht, etwas zu sagen, denn mir war klar, dass ich nichts Vernünftiges herausbringen würde.

Ich stand nur da und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Ungläubig und überwältigt. Das konnte einfach nicht sein Ernst sein.

Er richtete sich auf und sah mich angesichts meiner offensichtlichen Erstarrung irritiert an, bis ihm wohl der Zusammenhang zwischen der Rose in meiner Linken und meinem fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck klar wurde.

Ein schwacher Hauch Rosa überzog seine Wangen, als er aufstand, zu mir kam und mir locker die Arme um die Taille legte.

„Was…das…?", stotterte ich und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde zärtlich, wie ich es nie zuvor gesehen hatte, bevor er leise meinte:

„Wenn du dich fragen solltest, ob ich dich wirklich liebe, dann kann ich nur sagen: JA, Harry…ich liebe dich…und das ist mein voller Ernst!" Und damit zog er mich an sich und küsste mich – und die dunkelrote Rose fiel unbemerkt aus meinen tauben Fingern…//

_**Flashback Ende**_

_**tbc**_

_**R&R please! **_


	23. Sweet Valentine

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (23/circa 35)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie:** ??

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **…und da wäre auch schon das nächste…

**Beta:** fiZi und Shirokko – wie immer big thanks. ;-)

**Big thanks für die reviewes geht an: **Amunet, Giftschnecke, heldin-delta, Leni4888, Cute Blue Eyes, oAmyBlacko, Alraune, Lyonesseheart, Deedochan, marie.soledad, NoxAN, Vitani666, zissy, Samm-chan'-'Party-Froop, krabbe und Jeanca. WOW, kann ich nur sagen. Macht weiter so.

_**Kapitel 23**_

**_Sweet_****_Valentine _**

„Hast du ihr eigentlich schon gesagt, dass die Sonette im letzten Jahr von dir waren?" Harry starrte in den Spiegel seines kleinen Badezimmers und wusste, dass er wieder einmal miserabel aussah. Ron lungerte nebenan in einem Sessel und wartete auf ihn.

Heute war der 14. Februar. Valentinstag – und Harrys Gedanken waren in der Vergangenheit. Er hatte keine Lust zum Frühstück zu gehen, weil er wusste, was ihn dort erwartete. Ron, der das mit Sicherheit geahnt hatte, war wie schon jeden Tag in dieser Woche aufgetaucht, um ihn zu wecken, auch wenn er sich damit heute etwas mehr Zeit gelassen hatte. Immerhin war Samstag.

Zwischen ihm und Hermione waren die Fronten seit Neujahr zum Glück geklärt. Hermione würde heute eine rote Rose bekommen. Harry weigerte sich, darüber genauer nachzudenken, doch sein Freund hatte sich auf diese subtile Sprache eingeschossen. Ihm war etwas ganz anderes eingefallen. Er hatte sich an das Buch erinnert, das Hermione im letzten Jahr Hays zugeordnet hatte und er wollte wissen, ob sein Freund ihr inzwischen die Wahrheit darüber gesagt hatte.

Von diesem war ein gemurmeltes ‚Nein' zu hören. Harry hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

Resigniert ließ er die Fixierung erscheinen und wandte sich vom Spiegel ab. Sein Fluchmal machte ihm im Moment enorme Schwierigkeiten und er wusste, wenn es so weiter ging, musste er zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, um sich wieder einmal behandeln zu lassen.

Leider waren seine Nerven im Moment doch zu sehr angespannt, denn wieder einmal war er in einem emotionalen Aufruhr versunken. Der Fakt, das Draco seine Taktik so vollkommen verändert hatte, tat ihm nicht gut. Er hatte den Blonden noch nicht wieder gesehen, obwohl er wusste, dass dieser ungeduldig darauf wartete, doch er fühlte sich im Moment einfach nicht dazu im Stande.

Er schlief im Moment Nacht für Nacht wie ein Toter – traumlos – auch das irritierte ihn ungemein, denn es war etwas vollkommen Neues – und er hatte absolut keine Lust, das mit der Schulkrankenschwester auszudiskutieren.

Rigoros verdrängte er diese Gedanken. Seiner eigenen Probleme würde er im Moment gewiss nicht Herr werden. Deshalb konzentrierte er sich auf die Schwierigkeiten anderer und war fest entschlossen für seinen Freund ein paar noch ungeklärte Themen zu aufzuarbeiten. Resoluter, als er sich fühlte, kam er aus dem Bad.

„Lass uns gehen, los!" Ron sprang auf.

„Woher die plötzliche Ungeduld?"

„Ungeklärte Fragen!" Harry nahm etwas aus seiner Truhe und ließ es in seinem Umhang verschwinden.

„Was ist das?"

„Das wirst du schon sehen!" und damit wandte er sich der Tür zu. Ron folgte ihm hastig.

Ein paar Minuten später schoben sie sich in der Großen Halle auf ihre Plätze. Hermione war wie auch im letzten Jahr noch nicht da. Die Rose stach unter den Geschenken auf ihrem Platz klar hervor. Auch Süßigkeiten waren da, noch ein paar Karten mehr, als im vorigen Jahr und ein paar andere Blumen. Weiße Nelken und Vergissmeinnicht, eine die Harry nicht zuordnen konnte und eine Feuerlilie, doch die gelben Narzissen waren verschwunden.

Ron beäugte die Aufmerksamkeiten kritisch und Harry schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf. Es war unsinnig sich im Moment über Hermiones Gefühle Gedanken zu machen. Sie war glücklich, auch wenn Ron das scheinbar noch nicht begriffen hatte.

Auf Harrys Platz Berg türmten sich wie üblich die Geschenke. Sein Blick dafür war verächtlich. Er schob sie beiseite und versuchte, sich aufs Frühstück zu konzentrieren. Ron hatte damit zweifellos nicht die Probleme, die ihn im letzten Jahr geplagt hatten. Sein Freund war wieder er selbst, ohne jeden Zweifel, und Harry schaffte es nicht, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Wenigstens das war endlich in Ordnung.

„Morgen Jungs, wie geht's dir, Harry?", tauchte Hermione ein paar Minuten später auf. Ron strahlte sie an und lehnte sich über den Tisch um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

„Morgen, Süße!" Er hatte die Schachtel mit seinen Lieblingspralinen zweifellos richtig zugeordnet. Den Rest hatte er genau wie Harry geflissentlich ignoriert. Hermione wurde rot und Harry warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu.

Sie war von seinem Verhalten irritiert, als sie sich setzte. Das konnte er sehen. Entschlossen, es schnell hinter sich zu bringen zog er das Päckchen aus seinem Umhang und warf es ihr zu. Geistesgegenwärtig fing sie es auf und nun war ihre Verwunderung richtig offensichtlich. Das Päckchen hatte die gleiche Form, wie jenes im Jahr zuvor und es war sogar ins selbe Papier eingepackt. Hermione wechselte langsam die Farbe und warf Ron einen vorsichtigen Blick zu.

Dieser war jedoch dunkelrot und hatte den Kopf über sein Frühstück gesenkt. Unsicher begann sie das Päckchen zu öffnen. Sie war sichtlich nervös, als sie begriff, dass es einen Band Shakespeare Dramen enthielt. Dieselbe Ausgabe, wie die Sonette vom letzten Jahr. Der Blick, den sie Harry zu warf, war verständnislos, bevor sie das Buch in ihre Umhangtasche steckte und mit plötzlich fehlendem Appetit zu frühstücken begann.

Harry hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass sie ihn dafür zur Rede stellen würde – und er würde ihr mit Sicherheit ein paar Takte dazu sagen.

Als Ron dann nach einem weiteren steifen Kuss zum morgendlichen Quidditchtraining verschwand, gab es für Harry kein Entkommen mehr. Wortlos hatte sie ihn am Arm geschnappt, als er die Große Halle verlassen wollte, und ihn in die nächste Kammer gezerrt.

„Sag mir, dass dieses Buch im letzten Jahr nicht von dir war!" Hermione klang verärgert. Harry hörte es mit Genugtuung. Zweifellos wusste sie nicht, was sie von der Sache halten sollte.

„Was? Keine falschen Hoffnungen?", spöttelte er höhnischer als geplant und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Sie war wütend und verlegen zu gleich.

„Nur zu deiner Information… ich hab deine Rede in Sachen ‚beste Freunde' letztes Jahr ganz genau verstanden…", schnappte sie.

‚…_Sie hat sich an den hintersten Tisch in der Bibliothek verzogen, aber sie musste an unserem Tisch vorbei… mag sein, dass sie da noch nicht geflennt hat, aber viel hat nicht mehr gefehlt!...'_, ging ihm ein Satz durch den Kopf, den er beinahe vergessen hatte. Damals hatte er nicht begriffen, was er bedeutete, doch jetzt wurde es ihm klar.

Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein hatte er Hermione damals wohl unzweifelhaft klar gemacht, dass sie Freunde waren – NUR FREUNDE.

„Oh…", war sein überraschter Kommentar.

„Ja, Harry ‚oh'. Für mich war es auch ‚oh'… ‚Oh Gott, er liebt mich nicht'!" Mit diesen Worten hatte sie zu kämpfen und seinem Blick wich sie dabei aus.

„Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht! Ich wollte dir nur begreiflich machen, dass ich mich nicht zwischen dir und Ron entscheiden würde."

„Das hast du.", ihre Stimme war nun leise, die Wut verschwunden. „Das hast du sehr nachdrücklich!"

„Sorry!"

„Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen! ...Was hat das mit dem Buch zu bedeuten? Wieso schenkst du mir Dramen von Shakespeare zum Valentinstag, Harry?" Hermiones Blick war nun vorwurfsvoll und noch immer schimmerten ihre Augen verdächtig.

„Muss du mich das wirklich fragen?" Offensichtlich ja. Sie verstand es nicht. Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du verstehst es wirklich nicht, oder?" Er wusste, dass Ron von dieser Aktion nicht begeistert war. Es war ihm inzwischen furchtbar peinlich, was er im letzten Jahr getan hatte, doch Harry war der Meinung, sie sollte schon wissen, wie sehr sie ihn damals verletzt hatte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was Blumen sagen können, oder?"

„Harry, wer setzt sich denn mit so etwas auseinander? Ich will wissen, was es mit dem Buch auf sich hat. Die Blumen…", unterbrach sie sich plötzlich, „Die Kornblumen!" Harry warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

„Es gibt ein paar Leute, die es tun, Mione, und sie denken sich etwas dabei, soviel steht fest!"

„Das Buch und die Kornblumen haben zusammengehört! Es war gar nicht von Ray…", brachte sie fassungslos heraus.

„Korrekt! Es war nicht von Hays. Hays ist Reinblüter. Glaubst du wirklich er hat sich je mit Shakespeare auseinander gesetzt?" Dachte man genauer darüber nach, musste man einsehen, dass diese Aussage vermutlich richtig war. Das schien auch Hermione zu sehen.

„Dieser Mistkerl!", sie hatte mit Ray Hays noch vor Ende des letzten Schuljahres Schluss gemacht, angeblich in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen. „Okay… was also hatten die Kornblumen zu bedeuten?"

„Warst du nur wirklich so vernarrt in diesen Idioten Hays?", konnte Harry nicht umhin zu fragen.

„Ray ist… er ist kein Idiot!"

„Nun…auf jeden Fall ist er Bi!" daraufhin klappte ihr die Kinnlade herunter.

„Hast du… hast du etwa… war er…?"

„NEIN!"

„Aber wie…?"

„Das geht dich nichts an, Mione!" Hermione schluckte und konzentrierte sich noch verwirrter als zuvor auf das Wesentliche.

„Was also bedeuten sie?"

„'Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf'!" Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, biss sie begriff, was er ihr sagen wollte.

„RON." Hermiones Finger schlugen über ihren Lippen. „Das Buch war von Ron, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte nur angesichts ihres offensichtlichen Entsetzens. „Und ich habe gedacht, es sei von Ray! Dabei konnte er gar nicht wissen, dass ich… wieso weiß es RON?"

„ ‚Romeo und Julia'!"

„Das Theaterstück, dass ich mit meinen Eltern angesehen hab… oh nein… DARAN hat er sich erinnert?" Tränen glitten über ihre Wangen und sie sah Harry an, als hoffe sie, er würde ihr Gewissen erleichtern.

Harry tat das Gegenteil.

„OH doch, Mione… er hat sich daran erinnert! Und nachdem ich versucht habe an dieses Buch heranzukommen ist es mir unbegreiflich, wie er es geschafft hat, die Sonette aufzutreiben." Hermione verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und begann leise zu weinen.

„Oh Himmel, es tut mir so Leid!", schluchzte sie und Harry schwieg. Er hatte ihr schon einmal gesagt, wie weh sie ihrem Freund getan hatte, doch in diesem Moment wurde es ihr wohl erst wirklich klar. Ron hatte Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um ihr klar zu machen, wie er fühlte und sie hatte es einem anderen zugeordnet.

„Ich hab dir mehr als deutlich gesagt, du sollst mit mir reden… aber du hast nur… nur an… an mich gedacht!" Hermiones Schluchzen wurde herzzerreißend und Harrys Wut verflog. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme. „Es ist okay, Mione… es ist vorbei! Aber ich bin der Meinung, du solltest es wissen." Hermione klammerte sich an ihn und weinte. Harry ließ es geschehen. Sie brauchte eine kleine Ewigkeit um sich zu beruhigen und als sie dann den Kopf hob, um ihn anzusehen schimmerte Traurigkeit in ihren Augen.

„Ich hab so viel falsch gemacht, ich kann einfach nicht glauben, was mit mir passiert ist! Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein?" Harry lächelte müde, bevor der Zeigefinger seiner Rechten zaghaft gegen ihren Brustkorb stieß – direkt über ihrem Herzen. Hermione sah ihn nur an, als ihre Finger seine umschlossen. Sie wusste, was er sagen wollte. Das Herz konnte ein wirklich schlechter Berater sein.

Und hatte sie vorher noch gezweifelt, so wusste sie jetzt mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass Ron Recht hatte. Das Schlimmste für ihren besten Freund war mit Sicherheit sein gebrochenes Herz. Wie hatte ihm das nur passieren können, wo er doch immer so vorsichtig war, was sein Gefühle anging?

„Verzeih mir Harry, und diesmal bitte wirklich!", flüsterte sie noch immer verzagt. Harry zog sie wieder an sich.

„Verziehen." Und er wusste, dass er es diesmal auch wirklich tat.

Es war Spätnachmittag, als er seine Freunde das nächste Mal sah. Hermione war gleich nachdem sie sich einigermaßen gesammelt hatte zum Qidditchtraining hinausgegangen. Harry hatte nichts anderes von ihr erwartet. Sie würde dieses ganze Drama endgültig abschließen. Davon war er überzeugt und es war das, was er erreichen wollte. Nicht umsonst hatte Harry ihr Shakespeares Dramen verpasst.

Er hatte den größten Teil des Tages in seinem Zimmer über den Hausaufgaben verbracht, um seine Gedanken beschäftigt zu halten und so wenig wie möglich von dem üblichen Treiben im Rahmen des Valentinstages zu mitzubekommen. Sogar das Mittagessen hatte er ausfallen lassen um ja keinen herzförmigen Erdbeerpudding sehen zu müssen.

Selbst den Weg in die Bibliothek hätte er sich gespart, wäre nicht Snapes neueste Hausaufgabe gewesen. Harry hatte in Zaubertränke schon lange keine wirklichen Probleme mehr. Immerhin ließ der übellaunige Professor ihn meistens in Ruhe und seit er regelmäßig den Trank für traumlosen Schlaf bei Snape holte, schien es eine Art Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen zu geben. Doch Hausaufgaben musste er trotzdem machen und diesmal brauchte er ein Buch aus der Bibliothek dafür.

„Hey, Harry. Auch auf der Jagd nach ‚Nervengifte und ihre Gegenmittel'?" Ein ganzer Tisch war nur von Gryffindorsiebtklässlern besetzt und Ron war es, der ihn als erstes entdeckt hatte. „Mione hat uns eine Lehrstunde versprochen, dafür, dass Seamus sie beim Qidditch doch nicht von den Tribünen auf seinen Besen gezerrt hat! ...Und das Buch wirst du im Moment nicht finden. Sind alle ausgeliehen." Es sah ganz so aus, als hätten seine Hauskameraden richtig Spaß.

Harry wünschte, dasselbe von sich behaupten zu können, doch das war schwierig. Er warf einen Blick in die Runde. Unter der Decke flatterten rosa und rote Herzen mit Silberflügeln, auf den Regalen saßen kleine, mit Pfeil und Bogen bewehrte Cupidos und schienen die Schüler zu beobachten und überall schwebten Kerzen, die einen silbrigen Schimmer verbreiteten. Madam Pince musste den Verstand verloren haben.

Am Liebsten hätte er auf der Stelle kehrt gemacht, denn weiter hinten hatten ihn schon wieder einige Mädchen ins Visier genommen und kicherten. Noch einen Tisch weiter saß Hays und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust, sich zu setzen.

„Setzen, Harry!" Das war Mione. Er wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, doch einen Moment später saß er neben Ron auf der Bank und dieser warf ihm einen verblüfften Blick zu.

„Seit wann traut sie sich das denn wieder?" Harry sah Hermione schmunzeln und wusste ganz genau, seit wann sie es sich wieder traute. Es schockierte ihn nur, dass es offensichtlich noch immer funktionierte.

„Gib mir so ein verdammtes Buch, dass ich hier wieder raus komme."

„Hey, das ist meins!", jammerte Neville, als Ron Harrys Kommando folgte.

„Schau du mal mit in Parvatis!"

„Warum schaut Harry nicht in Deans?" Dean saß Harry gegenüber und grinste.

„Weil er nicht über Kopf lesen kann!", gab Ron trocken zurück und steckte den Kopf mit Harry zusammen, um endlich auch mal den Abschnitt lesen zu können, den Hermione ihnen angewiesen hatte, während Neville schmollte und mit hochrotem Gesicht Parvati beäugte.

Harry klinkte seine Hauskameraden aus. Er wollte nur so schnell wie möglich lesen, was Snape ihnen aufgegeben hatte und wieder verschwinden. Die ausgelassene Stimmung seiner Hauskameraden deprimierte ihn.

„Kapierst du das?" Ron schien nicht gewillt, ihm seine Ruhe zu lassen und zeigte auf einen Abschnitt, den Harry schon gelesen hatte. „Ich meine, mir ist klar, dass es immer besser ist, mehr als ein Gegenmittel zu haben, aber wo ist die Logik, wenn die genauso giftig sind, wie die Gifte selber, falls man das falsche erwischt!"

„Weil die Chance das Opfer zu töten damit für den Täter größer ist!"

„Ist das dein Ernst? Auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich?" Ron bekam von der anderen Seite einen Klaps. Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass es Hermione gewesen war. Er selbst klappte inzwischen die erste Seite des Buches auf und ließ Ron den Untertitel des Buches lesen.

„…oder eine Anleitung, wie man es nicht machen sollte…oh! Das ist fies!"

„Das ist Snape!" Hektisches Blättern und Stöhnen von mehr als einem Gryffindor war die Folge. Harry sah Hermione schmunzeln, bevor ihn etwas ganz anderes ablenkte.

Eine Gruppe Slytherins betrat schnatternd die Bibliothek. Zabini, Parkinson und Bulstrode machten den Anfang. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, McDougal und Draco folgten. Harry verspannte sich.

„Draco, du musst mir bei dieser Aufgabe unbedingt helfen, ich begreife absolut nicht, welchen Sinn es macht, warum Gegenmittel giftiger als die Gifte selbst sind, wenn man sie falsch anwendet. Das macht doch keinen Sinn." Blaise hängte sich affektiert bei Draco ein und zwang ihn, sich an denselben Tisch zu setzen, den sie und die beiden anderen Slytherin-Harpyien sich ausgesucht hatten – direkt neben den Gryffindors.

„Hättest du es dir vernünftig durchgelesen, wüsstest du es!", schnarrte der Blonde, doch er schaffte es nicht, sich aus ihrem Klammergriff zu befreien.

Ron kicherte neben Harry und dieser versuchte sich wieder auf seine Hausaufgabe zu konzentrieren, doch bei dem Geschnatter der Slytherins war das unmöglich und Harry fragte sich, ob Madam Pince ihre Aufgabe eigentlich vollkommen vergessen hatte.

Er war so verärgert, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie er angesprochen wurde. Erst ein sanfter Tritt vors Schienbein brachte ihn in die Gegenwart. Neben ihm im Gang stand ein Mädchen von den Hufflepuffs und hektisch versuchte Harry sich an den Namen zu erinnern.

„Harry?"

„Ähm… ja?" Er hätte in seinem Zimmer bleiben sollen. Wäre ihm das nicht schon zuvor klar gewesen, so hätte er es spätestens jetzt begriffen.

Hoffentlich keine singenden Liebesgrüße… hoffentlich nicht. Dieses Trauma würde ihn wohl nie mehr verlassen, doch dass hatte die Hufflepuff offensichtlich nicht im Sinn.

„Ich… ich bin Melanie… Melanie Clearwater. Ich… ich hatte die hier für dich besorgt." Melanie hielt ihm einen Strauß Schneeglöckchen hin, „Du… hast sie… äh… liegen lassen!" …um nicht zu sagen ignoriert… Harry hatte alles liegen lassen. Und er hatte auch darum gebeten, dass diesmal nichts in sein Zimmer gebracht wurde. Vermutlich lag das Zeug noch immer in der Großen Halle auf seinem Platz. Zum ersten Mal überkam ihn ein Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen. Diese Melanie war sicher nicht älter als vierzehn.

„Sie… sie sollen dir…!", stotterte Melanie weiter, sich deutlich bewusst, dass sie inzwischen die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatten.

„Ich weiß!", unterbrach Harry sie und fast automatisch nahm er ihre Hand in seine, denn was sie ihm vermitteln wollte war… irgendwie anders.

Offenbar hatte Rons Enthusiasmus in Bezug auf die Sprache der Blumen abgefärbt. Er wusste ganz genau, was die Schneeglöckchen bedeuten sollten.

Sie waren ihm heute Morgen gar nicht aufgefallen. Melanie Clearwater wollte ihm offenbar Trost zusprechen und das trieb ihm die Farbe in die Wangen.

„Danke!", brachte er leise heraus und ein verlegenes Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Mädchens.

„Das… das soll nur… nur… eben… äh… Viel Glück, Harry!" Und mit hochrotem Gesicht wandte sie sich ab und hastete davon. Harry war vollkommen überrumpelt, aber nicht lange. Das war ungewöhnlich für einen Valentinsgruß, doch offenbar machten sich manche mehr Gedanken um ihn, als er angenommen hatte.

Er hatte jedoch nicht lange Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.

„Schneeglöckchen, Potter…" Zabini und Bulstrode rutschen beinahe vor Lachen von ihren Stühlen. „Genauso schockgefrostet, wie du, oder?...", gackerten sie.

„Immer noch besser, als gelbe Narzissen!", kam es ganz trocken von Ron und Blaise Zabinis Lachen verstummte.

„Was willst du damit sagen. Wiesel?", fauchte sie den Rotschopf an, doch es war Harry, der antwortete. Er schaffte es angesichts Blaise' Selbstgefälligkeit nicht, seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten und konnte sich genau wie Ron erinnern, dass Zabini heute einen üppigen Strauß gelbe Narzissen auf ihrem Platz gehabt hatte.

„Gelbe Narzissen stehen für Eitelkeit, Zabini, ich weiß wirklich nicht, worauf du dir da etwas einbildest."

Blaise Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und ihr Blick flog zu Draco. Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen dieselbe Richtung fanden. Draco war ein Bild des Hohns. Der Blick, den er Blaise schenkte war voller Verachtung, bevor graue Augen grüne trafen und der Blonde für einen Sekundenbruchteil ein beinahe verschwörerisches Lächeln in Harrys Richtung schickte.

Dieser wandte hastig den Blick ab und versuchte sich wieder auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren, doch es war unmöglich. Dracos Blick ließ ihn nicht mehr los, bis er nervlich am Ende aufstand und die Bibliothek nach einer fadenscheinigen Entschuldigung hastig verließ.

Draco wandte sich wieder seinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu, nachdem Potter die Bibliothek so hastig verlassen hatte. Er konnte sich ungefähr denken, warum. Noch immer rannte der Gryffindor vor ihm weg und er konnte sich den schockierten Ausdruck in seinem Blick nicht erklären, als sich ihre Augen einen Moment lang begegnet waren.

Überhaupt hatte er den Eindruck, als sei der Schwarzhaarige heute noch ein wenig aufgewühlter, als sonst. Er hatte sich zweifellos vollkommen zurückgezogen.

Draco fragte sich warum, bis ihm schockierend klar wurde, dass Potter möglicherweise keine besonders positiven Erinnerungen mit dem Valentinstag verband.

Sensibelchen… , ging es ihm wieder einmal durch den Kopf, aber dann fiel ihm ein, wie er auf die Schneeglöckchen dieser albernen Hufflepuff reagiert hatte.

Trost. Schneeglöckchen sollten Trost spenden und das Mädchen hatte das wohl beabsichtigt. Potters Reaktion darauf war eigentlich übertrieben – wenn man es nicht genauer betrachtete, doch Draco hatte inzwischen gelernt, das Verhalten der Gryffindors grundsätzlich immer genauer zu hinterfragen. Anders wurde man mit seinen Stimmungen nicht fertig.

Einmal war er aggressiv, so dass man glauben konnte, er sei ein Muster-Slytherin und dann wieder wurde er von Sachen aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, die die meisten nicht einmal wahrnahmen.

Der Fakt, dass Potter Blaise so rücksichtslos um die Ohren geknallt hatte, was sie von den Narzissen halten musste, hatte ihn amüsiert. Er hoffte inständig, dass die dusselige Kuh jetzt endlich begriffen hatte, was er von ihr hielt.

Und dann warf ihn ein harmloser Blickwechsel wieder so aus der Bahn, dass er sich gleich wieder aus dem Staub machte und in sein Schneckhaus zurückzog. Draco stellte immer mehr fest, dass er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was er von Potters Benehmen halten sollte.

War er denn nur wirklich so fertig, weil ihn jemand sitzen lassen hatte? Man! Sie waren siebzehn und hatten ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich. Es war doch vollkommen übertrieben, einer verlorenen Liebe derartig nachzutrauen. Er würde wirklich zu gern wissen, was da vorgefallen war. In wen konnte der Held so rettungslos verliebt gewesen sein, dass er nach dieser Geschichte gar nicht mehr auf die Füße kam?

Wer schaffte es Potter so in sein Netz zu ziehen? Und warum, verdammt noch mal, war es noch immer so ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis?

Dracos Entschlossenheit bekam erneut ungemeinen Auftrieb. Sein Interesse an Potter wurde langsam zur Besessenheit, das war ihm klar, doch er konnte nicht anders – und er wollte auch nicht mehr anders.

Es war beinahe Mitternacht, als Harry die Plattform des Ostturms betrat. Er wusste, dass es falsch war. Es war das Falscheste, was er tun konnte, doch auf der anderen Seite schaffte er es nicht, diesem Gefühl zu entkommen. Er wollte diese Liebe zurück, eine Liebe, die für ihn ebenso unersetzbar wie unerreichbar geworden war und er klammerte sich mit selbstquälerischer Intensität an jeder Erinnerung daran fest.

Es war ein psychischer Knacks und inzwischen fragte er sich, ob man das als Heilungsprozess oder Todesurteil betrachten musste. Li hatte gemeint, es sei vielleicht keine schlechte Idee, noch einmal durch diese Routine zu gehen, wie er sie im sechsten Jahr erlebt hatte, nachdem feststand, dass er Hogwarts nicht entkommen würde, doch Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen, ob der Chinese das nicht vielleicht nur gesagt hatte, um ihm seine Angst zu nehmen.

Es irritierte ihn, dass seine Träume ihm momentan seinen Frieden ließen. Vielleicht war es ja tatsächlich richtig, alles noch einmal aufzuarbeiten. Andererseits breitete sich das Fluchmal immer weiter aus. Es mochten noch immer drei Inch bis zu dem Punkt fehlen, an dem es akut würde, doch es war wieder sehr viel schlimmer, als es eigentlich sein sollte.

Er hatte eigentlich geglaubt, besser mit dem Stress umgehen zu können. Das war der Eindruck, den er in den Ferien gehabt hatte, doch im Moment war er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher. Möglicherweise hing es sogar mit der Art Stress zusammen, der er ausgesetzt war und der emotionale schien ihm am meisten zu Schaden.

Nicht wirklich verwunderlich… , ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er konnte mit allem umgehen, nur nicht mit dem Fakt, dass ihm Draco Malfoy wieder einmal seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ.

Draco war und blieb der Dreh- und Angelpunkt dieser Geschichte – ob es ihm passte oder nicht.

_**Flashback**_

_//… Wieder einmal stand ich in der Dunkelheit des Ostturms. Umgeben von Kälte und Nacht. Nie zuvor hatte ich mich mit diesen Attributen so verbunden gefühlt, wie heute. _

_Kälte, Nacht und Dunkelheit. _

_Ich war davon gerannt, kaum, dass ich mir sicher gewesen war, dass er tief und fest schlief. Ich konnte ganz einfach nicht anders. _

_ER hatte mir seine Liebe erklärt – MIR, Harry James Potter, der ich doch immer nur sein Feind gewesen war. Wie konnte er das tun?_

_Ich wusste, dass ich ihn bitterlich enttäuscht hatte, denn ich hatte seine Worte nicht erwidert, etwas, was er mit Sicherheit erwartet hatte. Er war daraufhin ungewohnt schweigsam gewesen. Voller Hingebung und Zärtlichkeit, doch stumm. Und er war meinem Blick ausgewichen._

_Niemals zuvor__hatte ich mir gewünscht, __diese berühmten Worte_ _sagen zu können, denn immerhin hatte ich sie zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben gesagt bekommen, doch ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte einfach nicht._

_Wie auch? Ich DURFTE ihn nicht lieben. Ich DURFTE ihm nicht vertrauen. Wie sollte ich ihn dann lieben können? Das war doch unmöglich. _

_Oder?_

_War es nicht vielleicht viel eher so, dass ich ihn schon lange liebte?_

_Die Vorstellung entsetzte mich, denn ich war mir vollkommen bewusst, dass es einfach nicht sein durfte. Er war und blieb der Sohn eines bekennenden Todessers, um nicht zu sagen Voldemorts Rechter Hand. Niemals hatte er auch nur angedeutet, dass er seine Einstellung verändert haben könnte oder es auch nur in Betracht zog. _

_Wir hatten Sex und damit hatte es sich. Es gab keine Diskussionen um Ideale, Einstellungen und Loyalitäten. Meine Position war ihm bekannt und er hatte niemals Zweifel an seiner eigenen aufkommen lassen. _

_Er DURFTE mich nicht lieben. Er hatte KEIN RECHT dazu. Nicht solange__er nicht wenigstens von sich behaupten konnte, seine Loyalität zu überdenken._

_Er WAR und BLIEB ein designierter Anhänger Voldemorts und hatte mir niemals auch nur einen Hinweis darauf gegeben, dass sich daran etwas geändert haben könnte._

_Nie zuvor war ich mir so sehr bewusst gewesen, dass es falsch war, was ich tat. Ich hatte mich auf etwas eingelassen, was ich nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte und eine düstere Ahnung sagte mir, dass ich da nicht mehr so einfach herauskam._

_Ich konnte nicht hingehen und sagen ‚Es ist vorbei'. Ich konnte mich nicht hinstellen und behaupten ‚Ich will dich nie mehr wieder sehen', denn ich war mich sicher, dass er die Lüge darin sofort durchschauen würde – und er würde nicht aufgeben._

_Er hatte nicht aufgegeben, nachdem ich so grob und verächtlich mit ihm umgegangen war und er würde erst Recht nicht aufgeben, wenn ich jetzt versuchte, es zu beenden._

_Doch was, verdammt noch mal, sollte ich davon denken?_

_Was sollte ich denken, wo ich doch einerseits wusste, was er war und mir andererseits anhören musste, dass er mich liebte und mit seiner Enttäuschung umgehen musste, wenn ich dieses Geständnis nicht erwiderte?_

_Ich wollte schreien. Ich wollte toben. Ich wollte mich vom Turm stürzen, nur um endlich diese Gefühle in mir loszuwerden, die ich schon viel zu lange unbeaufsichtigt gelassen hatte._

_Ich DURFTE ihn nicht lieben. Ich DURFTE nicht vertrauen. _

_ICH WOLLTE NICHT._

_Und er sagte mir, dass er mich liebte._

_Er nahm mir all meine Überzeugungen, stürzte mich in tiefe Zweifel und gab mir etwas, was ich mir mehr als alles andere auf der Welt wünschte._

_Er gab mir Liebe – Liebe, die ich nicht haben durfte._

_Verzweifelt schloss ich die Augen und tat nichts von dem, was ich eigentlich tun wollte. Ich war am Ende meines langen Weges in eine Sackgasse, in der ich nicht einmal die Chance hatte, mich umzuwenden und zurück zu gehen._

_Und die Verzweiflung darüber trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen – etwas, was mir schon ewig nicht mehr passiert war._

…

_**Flashback Ende**_

Eine einzelne Träne glitt silbern über Harrys blasse Wange – und er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen. Niemand würde sie sehen und niemanden würde es interessieren.

Draco, dank des Zwischenfalls mit Granger und Weasley und der Tatsache, dass sein bevorzugter Zugang zum Ostflügel wieder einmal nicht versiegelt gewesen war unter Desillusio und Silentium verborgen, schloss die Tür geräuschlos wieder, die er vor ein paar Minuten vorsichtig geöffnet hatte.

Potter würde mit Sicherheit heute nicht mit ihm Reden. Ohne Zweifel war er in Gedanken bei dem Valentinstag im letzten Jahr, der vermutlich ganz anders für ihn ausgesehen hatte, als in diesem Jahr.

Es war eindeutig, dass er nicht in der Stimmung war, mit ihm über seine für ihn vermutlich trivialen Probleme zu reden und Draco fühlte sich überraschenderweise großzügig genug, ihm das zuzugestehen. Es würde andere Möglichkeiten geben und er würde auch einen Weg finden, herauszubekommen, wer dafür gesorgt hatte, dass das Leben des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors nur noch aus Leid zu bestehen schien, schon allein um seine gnadenlose Neugier zu befriedigen.

**tbc **

R&R please!


	24. Tiefschläge

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (24/circa 36+Epilog)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **…ich bin so was von müde…darum keine großen Worte…hier ist es. Und wer wissen will, was ich sonst so treibe, kann in meinem LJ nachscheien. Der Link steht im Profil.

LG ray

Die 'Big thanks' gibt es beim nächsten Mal mit. gähn

**Beta:** fiZi – wenn ich dich nicht hätte ;-).

_**KAPITEL 24**_

_**Tiefschläge**_

Harry fühlte sich am nächsten Morgen wie erschlagen, als Ron kam, um ihn zu wecken. Langsam begann er sich Sorgen zu machen. Nacht für Nacht schlief er wie ein Toter und doch hatte er das Gefühl, als ginge es ihm jeden Tag schlechter.

Ron warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Alles okay, Harry?" Harry rieb sich müde mit den Händen übers Gesicht und nickte.

„Ich bin nur müde...sorry." Rons Blick wurde kritisch und Harry wusste, was er dachte. Es sah nicht besonders gut aus, wenn sein Freund ihn jeden Tag wecken musste und er trotzdem noch immer müde war. Vermutlich war es doch besser, weiterhin Snapes Trank für traumlosen Schlaf zu nehmen, obwohl er keine bewussten Alpträume mehr hatte. Immerhin wachte er dann morgens wenigsten etwas ausgeruht auf.

„Ich bin erst gegen morgen eingeschlafen.", versuchte er automatisch Ron zu beruhigen, als er sich träge aus dem Bett rollte und im Bad verschwand. Es war nicht nur eine Ausrede. Er war tatsächlich erst gegen Morgen in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt und hatte nicht wirklich viel geschlafen. Die Situation beunruhigte ihn aber trotzdem und als er gleich darauf Fixierung und Verband von seiner Schulter entfernte, wusste er, dass er allen Grund dazu hatte.

Das Mal hatte sich von gestern auf heute erneut vergrößert und es fehlten nicht einmal mehr zwei Fingerbreiten, bis es das Ausmaß erreichte, bei dem Harry wusste, dass es gefährlich wurde. Alarmiert legte er Verband und Fixierung wieder an, langte nach seinem Schulumhang und zog ihn direkt über den Schlafanzug. Ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht: Er musste Madam Pomfrey aufsuchen. Dieses Alarmsignal durfte er nicht ignorieren, wenn er nicht wollte, dass man ihn in Zukunft noch mehr im Auge behielt.

„Was ist los, Harry?" Ron sprang aus dem Sessel, in dem er es sich bequem gemacht hatte, als sein Freund so schnell wieder ins Zimmer zurückkam.

„Ich denke, ich statte Poppy einen Besuch ab." Das trug nicht wirklich zu Rons Beruhigung bei.

„Wieso das denn?", fragte er alarmiert weiter.

„Das Mal sieht heute nicht besonders gut aus. Ich denke ich brauche eine Pause." Ron wandte sich der Tür zu, die in ihren Schlafsaal führte und Harry zog angesichts dieses Verhaltens irritiert die Brauen zusammen, doch die nächsten Worte seines Freundes klärten ihn auf.

„Ich sag Mione Bescheid und bin gleich zurück."

„Ron, ich..." ...schaffe es auch allein. , wollte Harry noch einwenden, doch der Rotschopf war schon durch die Tür verschwunden. Resigniert starrte er ins Leere, während er auf Rons Rückkehr wartete und fragte sich, was diesmal anders war, dass ihm das Fluchmal ans Leben wollte, ohne, dass es ihm überhaupt richtig bewusst geworden war.

„Was machst du anders als zuvor?"

Madam Pomfrey hatte nur einen Blick auf sein Wundmal geworfen, bevor sie Ron und Hermione zum Frühstück geschickt und ihn in ein Nebenzimmer beordert hatte, um ihn ins Bett zu stecken.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!" Harry strich sich zum x-ten Mal müde übers Gesicht. Was war nur verdammt noch mal los mit ihm? Er verstand ja, dass der Fluch sich ausbreitete, wenn er emotional unter Stress stand, doch normalerweise gingen damit ein paar mehr negative Anzeichen einher. So schlecht hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen eigentlich nicht gefühlt und nur der tiefe Schlaf war ungewöhnlich, vor allem, wenn er am Morgen dann wie erschlagen aufwachte.

Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn gründlich durchgecheckt. Sie hatte alles untersucht, was nur zu untersuchen ging, doch Harry ahnte, dass es etwas gab, was sie nicht checken konnte: Sein Geisteszustand war und blieb offensichtlich das größte Problem. Und dabei hatte er eigentlich gedacht, dass er inzwischen besser mit dem Stress klar kam, den ihm seine ganze Situation verursachte.

Konnte es nur wirklich so sein, dass allein der Fakt, wieder unablässig mit Draco konfrontiert zu sein, ihm derartig zusetzte?

Harry wusste, dass Draco seine Emotionen zutiefst aufwühlte. Er war über das, was im letzten Jahr zwischen ihnen geschehen war noch nicht wirklich hinweg. Das war für ihn der Hauptgrund dafür gewesen, nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu wollen. Er kam mit Dracos ständiger Gegenwart nicht klar. Das hatte sich am Anfang gezeigt, als er an Halloween zusammengeklappt war und nun zeigte es sich wieder, doch es war etwas, was er leider nicht mehr ändern konnte.

Es waren noch vier Monate. In etwas mehr, als vier Monaten war das Schuljahr vorbei, doch nun hatte er keine Ahnung mehr, wie er das schaffen sollte. Nicht, wenn die Warnungen seines Körpers immer uneindeutiger wurden und der Fluch ihn an den Rand der Lebensgefahr brachte, ohne dass er sich dessen richtig bewusst war.

„Ich habe nur eine Erklärung für das Ganze!", riss ihn Madam Pomfrey aus seinen Gedanken. Sie saß auf der Kante seines Bettes und betrachtete ihn mit besorgtem Blick.

„Welche?"

„Deine Toleranzfähigkeit gegenüber den Botenstoffen, die das Fluchmal in dein Blut abgibt hat sich so erhöht, dass du sie nicht mehr richtig wahr nimmst und abbaust, ohne, dass sie den üblichen Effekt haben. Du hast das Fluchmal schon zu lange, Harry! Dein Körper beginnt sich an die ständige Anwesenheit dieses Giftes zu gewöhnen und reagiert nicht mehr auf die Gefahr, die davon ausgeht. Du wirst immun gegen die Botenstoffe."

„Aber Sie wissen, dass ich das Mal nicht mehr loswerde!" Harry war von dieser Idee schockiert und Madam Pomfreys Blick war ernst.

„Ich weiß. Und ich habe im Moment keine Ahnung, wie wir dagegen vorgehen können. Diese Gifte sind normalerweise eine Warnung! Aber wie bei allen Giften ist der Körper dazu in der Lage, sich bis zu einem gewissen Punkt damit zu arrangieren. Dass dein Körper sie abbaut, ohne dass sie die übliche Wirkung zeigen ist nicht gut, aber möglicherweise hätten wir von Anfang an damit rechnen müssen. Es macht die Sache noch um einiges gefährlicher, als sie eh schon ist."

Harry blieb stumm und starrte angesichts dieser Erklärung ins Leere. Sein Körper konnte sich also mit dem Gift des Fluchmals arrangieren und schaltete so die meisten negativen Reaktionen aus. Er hatte keine allzu großen Zweifel an den Gründen dafür: Sein krampfhafter Wille sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen trug gewiss einen enormen Teil zu dieser Entwicklung bei. Er musste schlucken und wich Madam Pomfreys Blick aus.

„Was, Harry?"

„Ich… ich will mich nicht davon unterkriegen lassen!", brachte er schwach heraus. Er sah nicht, wie Madam Pomfreys Blick bedauernd und voller Mitgefühl wurde. „Ich muss hier klar kommen! Ich habe keine andere Wahl… möglicherweise toleriere ich es deshalb immer besser. Weil ich... weil ich mich von dem Fluch nicht unterkriegen lassen will und versuche negative Auswirkungen zu unterdrücken…"

„Das wäre ungewöhnlich, aber möglich… und es beweist eigentlich nur, wie stark du bist, aber Harry, du musst damit aufhören! Es wird dich umbringen, wenn du so weitermachst! Du weißt, wie gefährlich der Fluch ist. Verpassen wir den richtigen Punkt, wird er dich töten."

„Was hab ich denn für eine Wahl?", Harrys Stimme war nun lauter, als beabsichtigt. „Was habe ich für eine Wahl! Sagen Sie mir das! Ich will nicht noch mehr Mitleid! Ich will hier nur durch… und dann raus! Ich habe mich für dieses Leben entschieden und kann es nicht mehr ändern! Ich muss es schaffen! Es sind doch nur noch diese vier Monate… und dann wird es besser! Dann bin ich weg von Hogwarts und kann mein Leben so einrichten, wie ich es brauche!" Verzweiflung und Sturheit schwangen gleichermaßen in seiner Stimme und sein Blick war beinahe flehend. „Ich muss es schaffen!" Resigniert griff Madam Pomfrey nach seiner Hand.

„Hör mir zu, Harry! Wir beide wissen, dass du diesem Mal nicht mehr entkommen kannst! Und wir wissen auch, dass du dich entschieden hast, damit zu leben. Es zeigt, dass du leben willst! Aber… dann gibt es ein paar wichtige Regeln, an die du dich halten musst!"

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich das nicht weiß? Was soll ich aber verdammt noch mal tun, wenn ich die Warnungen nicht mehr wahrnehme!"

„Kürzer treten, Harry! Und vor allem musst du das Mal noch mehr im Auge behalten, als bisher."

„Ich schaue jeden Tag nach. Jeden Morgen!"

„Ich weiß, Harry. Doch angesichts dieser Verschlechterung würde ich sagen, du musst es in Zukunft zweimal am Tag kontrollieren! Morgens und abends. Außerdem werde in Professor McGonagall empfehlen, deinen Posten als Vertrauensschüler jemand anderem zu übertragen. Alles, was es dir hier leichter macht, kann deine Lage nur verbessern." Harry stellte fest, dass er ihr da nur zustimmen konnte. „Doch zu allererst müssen wir die momentane Situation unter Kontrolle bekommen. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, dir den Trank deines chinesischen Heilers ein weiteres Mal zu geben?"

„Allerdings!" Harry war mit allem, was sie vorzuschlagen hatte bedingungslos einverstanden, doch die Vorstellung den Curis-Solutis-Trank ein weiteres Mal zu nehmen gefiel ihm angesichts der angedrohten Konsequenzen überhaupt nicht und offenbar ahnte sie das. „Ich muss zugeben, dass es mir wirklich nicht recht wäre, wenn Li mir nicht mehr von der Seite weicht." Ein schwaches Schmunzeln zierte Madam Pomfreys Lippen.

„Dann kannst du ja froh sein, dass ich gerne etwas anderes probieren würde. Natürlich muss ich beobachten, ob es wirklich hilft. Sollte es nicht klappen, muss ich dir den Heiltrank trotzdem geben." Harry konnte sich denken, dass Madam Pomfrey von der Wirkung, die der Curis-Solutis-Trank auf ihn hatte, irritiert war. Immerhin hatte sie ihn beim letzten Mal erlebt und er wusste, dass er sich alles andere, als normal verhalten hatte. Vermutlich konnte sie sich denken, dass der Trank eine starke Droge enthielt und hatte sich deswegen offenbar Gedanken um eine mögliche Alternative gemacht.

„Was wollen Sie versuchen?"

„Ich werde dich in ein magisches Koma versetzen. Eine Art Heilschlaf. Natürlich nur, wenn du damit einverstanden bist. Ich denke ein oder zwei Tage werden reichen, um das Mal zu beruhigen, doch natürlich kann ich nicht sicher sein und muss mir die Option mit dem Trank offen halten. Ist das für dich okay, Harry?"

„Schlafen... mehrere Tage?" Harry ging nicht davon aus, dass ein Tag reichen würde und er war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob es ihm wirklich helfen konnte. „Ich habe in den letzten Tagen soviel geschlafen, wie schon lange nicht mehr, aber es ist schlimmer geworden, anstatt sich zu bessern."

„Dieses Koma würde auch dein Unterbewusstsein ausschalten, Harry. Was auch immer dich belastet, es wäre für eine Weile vollkommen außen vor. Ich gehe doch richtig in der Annahme, dass der Trank, den Professor Snape für dich braut, dir Erholung verschafft, zumindest ein wenig, oder?"

„Doch… schon!", gestand er Snape zu.

„Dann müsste das Koma auf jeden Fall helfen! Es wirkt exakt genau so, wie der Trank für traumlosen Schlaf und bringt deine Gedanken und deinen Körper vollkommen zur Ruhe!" Das hörte sich allerdings viel versprechend an. Harry stellte fest, dass augenblicklich ein Teil seiner Anspannung von ihm wich. Schlafen, Ruhe finden, sich endlich ein wenig entspannen - das waren Aussichten, die ihm gefielen, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er damit auch Draco Malfoy noch ein paar Tage aus dem Weg gehen konnte.

„Okay… dann versuchen Sie es. Mir ist alles recht, wenn es nur wieder besser wird und ich diese vier Monate überstehe."

„Das wirst du, Harry… ganz sicher!" Harry ließ sich in die Kissen sinken, als Madam Pomfreys Hand sanft auf seiner rechten Schulter landete. „Bereit?"

„Ja…"

„Gut… dann hoffen wir, dass es so klappt, wie ich es mir vorstelle. Wir werden sehen, wie lange es dauert, bis sich das Fluchmal wieder beruhigt." Mit einem Nicken schloss Harry die Augen. Es war eine Chance, eine Möglichkeit, all dem emotionalen Stress aus dem Weg zu gehen und sie war besser, als die Betäubung all seiner Probleme mit dem Curis-Solutis-Trank. Er hörte Madam Pomfrey noch einmal leise Analysezauber sprechen und spürte einen Moment später ihren Zauberstab an seiner Stirn. Die Formel, die sie sprach hörte er nicht mehr zu Ende, so schnell wirkte der Zauber, der ihn in ein heilendes Koma versetzte.

Draco starrte gedankenverloren quer durch die Große Halle hinüber zum Gryffindortisch. Es war möglicherweise nicht das cleverste Verhalten, denn Blaise, die noch immer wegen der gelben Narzissen beleidigt war und wohl endlich begriffen hatte, dass er nichts von ihr wollte, ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und stellte die wildesten Vermutungen über ihn an. Sie hatte es tatsächlich schon fertig gebracht, darauf anzuspielen, dass er ganz spezielle Gründe hatte, sie so fies abzuweisen, wo sie doch so ein attraktives und williges Mädchen war. Draco hatte es noch nicht persönlich gehört, doch von Nott und McDougal war ihm schon zugetragen worden, dass sie laut darüber nachdachte, ob er nicht möglicherweise schwul war.

Hysterisches Gelächter war seine Reaktion darauf gewesen und es war gewiss nicht eindeutig gewesen, ob es auf Grund der Absurdität dieses Gedankens oder seines mögliches Wahrheitsgehaltes war. Es war ihm gleich, wenn er ehrlich war. Seine Eltern wussten, was er bevorzugte und das nicht erst seit diesem Jahr.

Sein Vater war natürlich nicht begeistert gewesen und hatte damals konstatiert, ihn auf jeden Fall in eine Ehe zwingen zu wollen, um die Malfoy-Blutlinie fortzusetzen. Draco hatte das auf sich beruhen lassen. Damit konnte er sich auseinandersetzen, wenn er alt genug war und dann würde er seinem Vater schon sagen, was er davon hielt. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte fiel ihm auch auf, dass er in den letzten Monaten von solchen Plänen gar nichts mehr gehört hatte.

Im Moment hatte er jedoch ganz andere Dinge, die seinen Verstand okkupierten. Potter fehlte schon vier Tage und alles, was darüber bekannt geworden war, war der Fakt, dass er sich in einem Einzelzimmer auf der Krankenstation befand.

Es war nicht herauszubekommen, warum und wieder einmal wunderte er sich darüber, dass Hogwarts' sonst so freizügiger Umgang mit Geheimnissen bei Harry Potter einfach nicht funktionierte.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte es geschafft seine Affäre im letzten Jahr, die für Draco immer mehr in den Vordergrund rückte, seit er wusste, was sie ihm angetan hatte, vollkommen geheim zu halten und es gelang ihm eine zweifellos gravierende Fluchverletzung zu verbergen. Und nun schien es auch noch absolut unmöglich, herauszubekommen, warum er seit Tagen auf der Krankenstation lag, ohne dass jemand wusste, was ihm fehlte.

Draco war sicher, dass Granger und Weasley wussten, was los war und ärgerte sich ungemein darüber, dass er keine Chance bekam, die beiden mal unauffällig zu belauschen. Sie waren sehr besorgt und ließen sich das auch anmerken, doch verlauten ließen sie scheinbar nichts.

Er gestand sich neidisch ein, dass Potter wirklich Glück hatte mit seinen Freunden. Draco selbst ging nicht davon aus, dass auch nur einer seiner Slytherins dicht halten würde, wenn es um seine eigenen Geheimnisse ging. Blaises Verhalten und die Tatasche, dass Nott und McDougal es ihm zugetragen hatten, bewies das mehr als deutlich.

Ihm war vollkommen klar, dass seine beiden Hauskameraden seine Reaktion auf diese Spekulationen hatten testen wollen und er fragte sich gelegentlich, zu welchen Schlüssen sie wohl gekommen waren, doch in erster Linie wollte er wissen, wie schlecht es Potter wirklich ging.

Der Gryffindor ließ ihn endgültig nicht mehr los.

Inzwischen beeinflusste er sogar seine Träume und deren Eindeutigkeit schockierte sogar Draco. Er wusste ja, was er bevorzugte, doch in seinen Träumen wusste das auch Potter. Der Harry Potter, der seinen Schlaf heimsuchte, hatte eine Art, ihn um den Verstand zu bringen, dass er regelmäßig mit ruinierten Pyjamahosen aufwachte und es vorzog, sich mitten in der Nacht unter der Dusche abzukühlen, weil seine Erregung trotz vorangegangenem Orgasmus einfach nicht abklingen wollte.

Das Zwischenspiel auf den Ostturm, als sie von Granger und Weasley gestört worden waren, hatte zweifellos seine Spuren in seinem Verstand hinterlassen und es gab im Moment nichts, was ihn davon ablenken konnte. Er hatte es mit einem dunkelhaarigen Hufflepuff versucht und sich von Jessica Morris verführen lassen, doch die Träume blieben und inzwischen musste er sich eingestehen, dass er den verdammten Helden der Zaubererwelt vermisste, wenn er ihn nicht an seinem üblichen Platz sah.

Es wurde immer chaotischer. Dessen war sich Draco vollkommen bewusst und er schob es auf den Fakt, dass es ein paar Dinge gab, die er mit Potter klären wollte, auch wenn er damit nicht erklären konnte, warum er das ausgefeilte Netzwerk unter den Slytherins unauffällig damit beauftragt hatte, herauszubekommen, mit wem Potter sich im letzten Jahr getroffen hatte.

Eine kleine Randbemerkung hatte gereicht und neue Gerüchte machten die Runde: Wer war es, den Potter getroffen hatte? Trafen sie sich noch immer? Wer war so herausragend, Potters Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen? War es ein Junge oder war es ein Mädchen?

Die Gerüchteküche brodelte und Draco hoffte, etwas zu erfahren, auch wenn die Chancen wohl ziemlich gering waren.

„Was mag der schwarzhaarige Psycho wohl diesmal wieder haben?" Pansys Frage riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Goyle hatte sich heute verspätet und sie hatte seinen Platz erobert, nachdem Blaise nicht mehr scharf darauf war. Sie mochte eine Harpyie sein, doch sie baggerte ihn schon lange nicht mehr an und Draco konnte sie deshalb viel eher tolerieren, als Blaise

„Was denkst du?", fragte er desinteressiert zurück.

„Keine Ahnung. Der läuft doch nicht mehr ganz rund, seit er den Unnennbaren erledigt hat." Draco ließ ein trockenes Schnauben hören, das sie als Zustimmung nahm. „Ich wette er ist schwul!", sinnierte sie weiter und ihre Vermutung überraschte Draco, obwohl er wusste, dass sie richtig war. Potter hatte niemals Hinweise gegeben, die darauf hindeuten könnten.

„Wieso glaubst du das?"

„Dray…!", schalt sie ihn und warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. Draco empörte sich kurzfristig gedanklich gegen den verabscheuten Spitznamen, den sie ihm vor Jahren auf dem Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr verpasst hatte. „Er kann alle hier an dieser Schule haben… und was tut er? Versteckt seine Affäre so gut, dass nix darüber rauszubekommen ist!"

„Und das ist deine Begründung dafür, dass er schwul ist?" Ihn wunderte nicht, dass Potter jede Art von Beziehung geheim hielt. Für ihn hatte immer mehr auf dem Spiel gestanden, als für alle anderen, schon allein wenn man nur Voldemort zählte, der ihm immer im Nacken gesessen hatte. Pansy spekulierte weiter.

„Ich habe sogar mal ne Weile gedacht, er hätte sich mit dem Wiesel eingelassen!" Ihre blassen, blauen Augen fixierten den Rotschopf, der gerade mit Granger tuschelte.

„Und?" Pansys Schlussfolgerungen waren wirklich interessant, vor allem, weil sie sich mit seinen deckten. Draco hätte ihr soviel Verstand gar nicht zugetraut.

„Offensichtlich ein Irrtum…", kicherte sie.

„Aber du glaubst trotzdem, dass er schwul ist?"

„Ja… das tue ich… warum sonst willst DU wissen, mit wem er sich letztes Jahr getroffen hat!" Diesmal war der Blick aus den blassen Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Ein wissendes, beinahe boshaft anmutendes Funkeln war darin zu sehen und Draco wurde sich schlagartig darüber klar, dass Pansy ihm seine Zurückweisung im fünften Schuljahr wohl noch immer übel nahm. Warum sonst sollte sein ihn verspotten – und dann auch noch damit? Draco fragte sich, warum sie sich so sicher war und Pansy schien das zu ahnen, denn sie sprach weiter:

„Glaubst du wirklich ich wüsste nicht, warum die Hays auf eurem Neujahrsempfang waren? Ist doch allgemein bekannt, dass Ray alles bespringt, was er kriegen kann, egal ob Männlein oder Weiblein…", klärte sie ihn leise auf. Sie mochte Recht haben – leider. „Ich hab dich gesehen, Draco…", sprach sie weiter, „…mehr als nur einmal. Für wie blöd hältst du mich?" Dracos Blick wurde kalt.

„Was versprichst du dir davon?", fauchte er. Er konnte nicht fassen, was sie ihm da alles an den Kopf knallte. Sie kannten einander von klein auf – der Hauptgrund dafür, dass er sie abgewiesen hatte, denn er sah eher eine Art Freundin in ihr – doch dass sie ihn derartig durchschaut zu haben schien, überraschte ihn und das, worauf sie zweifellos abzielte, gefiel ihm noch weniger.

Pansy wirkte angesichts seiner Scharfsinnigkeit amüsiert, doch ihr Lächeln war kalt.

„Was ich mir davon verspreche?...Kannst du dir das wirklich nicht denken… Dray?" Draco schwieg und nach einem Moment fuhr sie fort, „Dass du deine eigene Medizin zu schmecken bekommst! DAS verspreche ich mir davon. Das schöne ist nämlich, dass ein Harry Potter jemanden wie dich niemals in Betracht ziehen wird! Und dann fühlst du dich hoffentlich genauso zurückgewiesen, wie ich." und damit schob sie ihren Stuhl heftiger zurück, als nötig, sprang auf und stürmte davon.

Draco starrte ihr nach. Es gibt tatsächlich nichts schlimmeres, als eine abgewiesene Frau… , dachte er amüsiert beinahe amüsiert und fragte sich, wie sie darauf kam, dass es ihm etwas ausmachen könnte, ob Potter ihn in Betracht zog, oder nicht.

„Bist du wirklich wieder okay, Harry?" Hermiones Hand ruhte auf seiner linken Schulter. Rons auf der rechten. Sie hatten ihn gerade aus dem Krankenflügel abgeholt. Es war Freitagmorgen und Harry fühlte sich körperlich so gut, wie lange nicht. Die Ruhephase hatte ihm gut getan, auch wenn sie länger gedauert hatte, als Madam Pomfrey erwartet hatte.

„Ja… im Moment schon." …auch wenn ich in Zukunft noch vorsichtiger sein muss.

Ron und Hermione wussten, was los gewesen war. Madam Pomfrey hatte sie über ihren Versuch aufgeklärt, da ihr klar war, dass die beiden nicht eher Ruhe geben würden und oft genug besser auf Harry Acht gaben, als er selbst. Noch heute würde Hermione mit ihm zu Professor McGonagall gehen und die Sache mit seinen Verpflichtungen als Vertrauensschüler klären.

„Harry du musst wirklich vorsichtiger sein.", rügte Hermione gerade und Harry senkte den Blick. Natürlich hatte sie Recht. Leider war ihm das jedoch erst klar geworden, als er begriffen hatte, dass er sich nicht mehr auf die Warnungen seines Körpers verlassen konnte.

„Sorry, Mione, aber ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ich mich so sehr an die Warnsignale gewöhnen würde, dass ich sie nicht mitbekomme!"

„Nun… das ist ein Immunisierungsprozess! Dass ich da aber auch nicht dran gedacht habe!"

„Du hättest das gewusst?" Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich zu wundern.

„Man kann den Körper an alles Mögliche gewöhnen! Sogar an Gifte, wie Arsen! Hast du nie ‚Der Graf von Monte Christo' gelesen?"

„Ähhh… nein!" Harry hatte bei den Dursleys nicht viele brauchbare Bücher zu Gesicht bekommen und nachdem er einmal in Hogwarts gewesen war, hatten ihn andere Sachen interessiert.

„Da hab ich das erste Mal darüber gelesen! Der Großvater hat Valentine damit vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet! Die Dosis des Giftes wird ganz langsam erhöht bis der Körper immer besser damit fertig wird. Natürlich geht das nur bis zu einem bestimmten Grad, aber das Prinzip funktioniert mit fielen Sachen… und offenbar auch mit den Botenstoffen, die das Fluchmal aussendet."

„Leider.", konnte Harry dazu nur sagen.

„Nun… jetzt wissen wir es… und werden besser Acht geben!" Sie wechselte einen bedeutungsschweren Blick mit Ron. „Harry… ich denke, wir müssen mal Klartext reden!" Sie waren nicht mehr dazu gekommen, Harry zu fragen, wohin er an diesem Abend verschwunden war, als sie ihn selbst mit dem Ducerus-Zauber nicht gefunden hatten. Inzwischen befürchtete Hermione, dass das ein Irrtum gewesen war. Ihr Zauber hatte Harry gefunden, doch sie hatten ihn nicht gesehen, weil er es nicht gewollt hatte, auch wenn sie nicht begriff, wie er es angestellt hatte.

„Was soll das heißen?" Harry begann augenblicklich das Schlimmste zu ahnen.

„Ich will das jetzt nicht hier auf den Gang diskutieren!" Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, einen anderen Zeitpunkt abzuwarten. Hermione war verlegen, denn Harrys finstere Miene verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Ich will wissen, was du meinst!", hakte er auch schon energischer nach, als sie erwartete hatte. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und sah nun Ron Hilfe suchend an, dieser wich ihrem Blick jedoch aus. Er hatte schon genug schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, wenn es um Harrys Liebesleben ging.

„Ähm… es… es geht darum, dass du offensichtlich noch immer Kummer hast!", druckste sie herum.

„Dazu hab ich ja wohl auch Grund, oder?", entgegnete er irritiert. Hermione senkte den Kopf, bevor sie leise meinte:

„Ich meine Liebeskummer, Harry!"

_**Flashback**_

_//… „…rry…Harry…HARRY…" Jemand schüttelte mich grob an der Schulter und ich konnte mich selbst leise knurren hören. Ich wollte schlafen, doch wer auch immer mich nervte war fest entschlossen, sein Ziel zu erreichen. „HARRY…WACH AUF!", dröhnte es neben meinem Ohr und ich kam zu mir._

„…_Mione…", krächzte ich, als mir klar war, dass es Hermione war, die mich weckte. Ein Blick in die Runde sagte mir, dass ich mir einen ganz schlechten Platz zum Schlafen ausgesucht hatte. Ich war in der Bibliothek und offenbar hatte ich die ganze Nacht hier verbracht. Der Grund dafür war mir zwar klar – ich hatte viel zu spät mit Moodys Zusatzaufgaben angefangen – doch gut war es trotzdem nicht. Vor allem war es nicht gut, von Mione gefunden zu werden._

„_Harry, was tust du um diese Zeit hier? Warst du etwa die ganze Nacht hier?"_

„_Ähm…!" Ich versuchte hastig meine Bücher zusammen zu raffen. Niemand sollte wissen, was ich tat, auch Hermione nicht. Ich konnte sehen, dass sie mein Verhalten irritierte. „Ich…ähm…ich hab ne Strafarbeit bekommen? Und…und scheinbar bin ich hier eingeschlafen!"_

„_Kann…kann ich dir bei irgendetwas helfen!"_

„_NEIN…nein, Hermione, aber danke!" Hermione zog die Brauen zusammen und betrachte mich kritisch._

„_Harry, was ist los mit dir?"_

„_Ich…es…es ist alles okay. Was soll sein!"_

„_Harry…mit wem bist du zusammen?" Sie ließ sich auf die Kante des Stuhls gegenüber nieder und sah mich entschlossen an. Was war nur los mit ihr?_

„_Ich…ich glaube nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht!", brachte ich hochrot heraus. Wieso verdammt noch mal machte sie sich darum Gedanken? Das ging sie doch nun wirklich nichts an._

„_Harry…ich…es mag sein, das du Recht hast. Darum geht es auch nicht wirklich, aber…aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass es dir nicht wirklich gut geht dabei! Du…bist so verschlossen, so nachdenklich und so bedrückt! Ich hab leider den Eindruck, das du Kummer hast und ich will dir…dir eigentlich nur helfen!" Dieselbe Rede hatte ich ein paar Tage zuvor schon von Ron gehört. Es schockierte mich, zu begreifen, dass sie denselben Eindruck hatte, wie Ron. Ich hatte es schon lange nicht mehr erlebt, dass die beiden einer Meinung waren._

„_Es geht mir gut, Mione. Ich hab nur zu viel zu tun und zuwenig Schlaf." Entschlossen stopfte ich meine Bücher in meine Schultasche und stand auf. Ich musste wenigstens duschen, nachdem ich schon in der Bibliothek gepennt hatte._

_Hermione schwieg._

„_Mach Dir keine Gedanken. Das wird auch wieder anders.", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen und warf ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, bevor ich aufstand, mich abwandte und in Richtung Tür davon ging. „Wir sehen uns später. Ich brauche dringend ne Dusche!"_

„_Harry…bitte!", rief sie mir nach und ich sah sie noch einmal an._

„_Es geht mir gut, Mione, glaub mir!" Sie nickte nur, doch kurz bevor die Tür hinter mir zufiel konnte ich noch leise hören: ‚Es geht dir nicht gut, Harry…egal, was du behauptest…'…//_

_**Flashback Ende**_

„Nur zur Klarstellung: Ich werde das nicht mit euch diskutieren!" Harrys Stimme klang härter als beabsichtigt, doch Mione hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Er wusste, dass er ihr damit Recht gab, doch es war ihm egal. Dieses Thema war und blieb tabu.

„Harry…du musst…du musst versuchen, das…das…kannst du nicht…" Es war untypisch für Hermione, dass sie stotterte und es ergab keinen Sinn, was sie von sich gab.

„WAS?" Er war stehen geblieben und stand seinen Freunden nun gegenüber, konfrontierte sie direkt und unnachgiebig. Hermione entging seine Haltung nicht. Er ging ganz klar in Anwehrhaltung, mit einem Tempo und einer Härte, die sie beinahe schockierte.

Wieso verbarrikadierte er sich nur so?

„Harry…merkst du es denn nur nicht?"

„Was soll ich merken?"

„Du…du musst das los werden? Es reibt dich auf. Es zerstört dich Stück für Stück? Kannst du es denn nur wirklich nicht spüren? Du musst aufhören diesen Schmerz in dich hineinzufressen!" Sie begann sich warm zu reden und sie wusste, dass Harry verstand, was sie sagen wollte, doch er kam ihr nicht entgegen. „Harry…ICH weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man sich abgewiesen fühlt. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn Liebe nicht erwidert wird, so glaub mir doch…du…es tut weh. Ich…"

Sie hatte das nicht hier auf dem Gang diskutieren wollen. Nein – ganz gewiss nicht. Und sie war froh, dass sie noch nicht weit weg vom Krankenflügel waren. Hier war nicht viel los und wenn sie Glück hatten bekam niemand mit, was sie besprachen.

„Hör auf zu versuchen, etwas zu verstehen, was du nicht verstehen kannst!", blaffte Harry sie gerade kalt an.

„Harry…ich weiß, dass…dass…wer auch immer, dir weh getan hat! Es geht doch gar nicht…"

„ES GEHT EUCH NICHTS AN…"

„HARRY…ich will doch nicht einmal wissen, wer es ist…das ist…das ist doch nicht wichtig…nicht wirklich…Er hat dich verletzt…soviel ist klar…und du MUSST verdammt noch mal darüber reden, sonst…"

„WAS SONST? Sterbe ich an gebrochenem Herzen? Herr Gott noch mal, ich werde nicht daran sterben…DAS ist MEINE Sache, Mione, ich WILL und ich WERDE nicht darüber reden!"

„HAR-RY…ich kann nicht zusehen, wie du dich quälst…ich kann nicht! Ich habe es schon mal getan und wir haben gesehen, was dabei raus gekommen ist… Ich kann es nicht mit ansehen…"

„DANN SIEH WEG!!!" Mit wehendem Umhang führ er herum und legte einen Abgang hin, der Severus Snape zur Ehre gereicht hätte.

„Das war nicht clever…Mione!" Ron drückte seiner Freundin einen hastigen Kuss auf die Wange und sah sie für einen Augenblick entschuldigend an, bevor er seinem Freund mit langen Schritten folgte.

Er hatte ganz genau gewusst, warum er nicht in diese Diskussion eingegriffen hatte, obwohl er Hermione vollkommen Recht gab und von Harrys Reaktion regelrecht schockiert war, doch sie durften den Draht zu ihm nicht verlieren und Ron war entschlossen genau das zu verhindern.

**tbc**

R&R please.


	25. Neue Pläne

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (24/circa 37+Epilog)

(irgendwie ist hier ein seltsames Wachstum zu verzeichnen °)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **…Stoff gegen die Ungeduld. ;-)

http://kimray-daily.

**Beta: **fiZi und Shirokko – big thanks!

So...und nun...big thankls für die reviews an: oAmyBlacko, Serendipity , Leni4888, heldin-delta Sammy-chan'-'PartyFroop, Amunet, Vitani666, Deedo-chan, Channah, Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle, burningangel84, zissy, Giftschecke, krabbe, mimaja, Bella und Jeanca.

Ich hoffe ich hab keinen von chap 23 und 24 vergessen. Thanks. Riesenbigthanks...

Bog thenkas für die kommis geht an...diemals doppelt:

_**Kapitel 25**_

_**Neue PlÄne**_

Als Ron das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen betrat konnte er Harry rechts von Neville neben dem Gang sitzen sehen und wurde sich darüber klar, dass Hermione ihn mehr verärgert hatte, als ihm lieb sein konnte. Vor allem sah es leider danach aus, dass er seinen Ärger auf sie beide ausweitete. Das war nicht gut, doch es war ein schlechter Moment, ihn deswegen zur Rede zu stellen. Er würde möglicherweise nur eine weitere Szene machen und so sah Ron davon ab. Er ging zu seinem üblichen Platz und fing Nevilles fragenden Blick ein, als er sich setzte. Er konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Harry hatte seine Position vorerst klar zum Ausdruck gebracht und zweifellos war das niemandem entgangen.

Als Hermione dann einige Minuten später ebenfalls zum Unterricht erschien, wurde ihr Blick angesichts der neuen Sitzordnung noch ein wenig ernster. Ron sah sie düster an.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es ein Fehler sein würde, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Harry hatte schon im letzten Jahr grundsätzlich mit Starrsinn reagiert, wenn es um seine Affäre ging."

„Warum macht er so ein Drama daraus, Ron? Was stimmt da nicht? Warum will er nicht, dass jemand erfährt, mit wem er sich getroffen hat?" Sie setzte sich und holte ihre Bücher und Pergamente aus ihrer Schultasche und Ron sah ihrer Miene klar an, dass sie von Harrys harscher Reaktion verletzt war. Bedauernd griff er unter dem Tisch nach ihrer Hand.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte immer, es läge daran, dass er seinen Freund nicht outen wollte, aber inzwischen denke ich, dass es andere Gründe hat. Soll ich dir etwas sagen? Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, umso mehr bekomme ich das Gefühl, dass die Sache mit Malfoy vielleicht gar nicht so abwegig ist."

„Ron…du redest über Malfoy! Ich weiß, ich habe es selbst schon vermutet, aber denkst du wirklich, Harry würde DAS tun? Er kennt doch Malfoy. Er weiß doch, dass dieser Bastard alles tun würde, ihn zu verletzen!"

„Nun…das ist auf jeden Fall gelungen! Was Malfoy noch ein bisschen wahrscheinlicher macht. Immerhin, ich bin sicher, dass das Frettchen etwas mit Hays hat."

„Ich bin eher der Meinung, dass Ray ein Auge auf Harry geworfen hat!" Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa. Sie gab es nicht gern zu, aber inzwischen konnte sie sich des Eindruckes nicht mehr erwehren, dass Ray tatsächlich nicht so hetero war, wie sie geglaubt hatte. Hatte der Ravenclaw sie möglicherweise tatsächlich mit einem Kerl betrogen, während sie noch ein Paar gewesen waren? Ihre Finger umklammerten Rons ein wenig fester. Wieder einmal konnte sie nicht begreifen, wie dämlich sie gewesen war.

„Hays ist hinter Harry her. Das ist wahr. Aber ich glaube, das interessiert Harry nicht sonderlich. Es scheint ihn eher aufzuregen. Deswegen haben wir aber trotzdem noch nicht geklärt, was von Malfoy zu halten ist!"

„Ich habe Malfoy mehr als einmal mit Blaise gesehen!"

„Und die hat er abserviert, dass es nur so kracht!"

„Und Ray war auf dem Neujahrsempfang der Malfoys!"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Er hat's mir erzählt. Ich komme noch immer ganz gut aus mit ihm… Auch wenn… äh… wenn ich wirklich nicht mehr begreifen kann, wieso ich mich mit ihm eingelassen habe.", setzte sie nach, als ihr Rons Blick zu Bewusstsein kam.

„Ich kann's dir sagen!", knurrte Ron, „Du hast ein echt mieses Spiel getrieben, letztes Jahr!"

„WAS?", Hermione sah empört aus. Ron lachte nur trocken. Das war zum Glück vorbei.

„Dann vergleiche mal unseren Sturkopf mit dem eingebildeten Raven. Schätze das erklärt es dir!"

„Mister Weasley, Miss Granger, würden Sie sich jetzt bitte auf den Unterricht konzentrieren." Professor McGonagall, die schon seit ein paar Minuten im Klassenzimmer war, unterbrach ihre Debatte effektiv. Ron ließ Hermiones Hand los und schlug sein Buch auf und sie folgte seinem Beispiel, doch sie war ausnahmsweise mal nicht wirklich bei der Sache.

Es dauerte tatsächlich nur ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich eingestehen musste, dass Ron Recht hatte. Verglich man Ray Hays mit Harry, war da allerdings eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu finden, auch wenn der Ravenclaw niemals Harrys Ausstrahlung haben würde. Peinlichst berührt sank sie ein wenig tiefer in ihren Sitzplatz und bekam beinahe nichts von diesem Unterricht mit.

Sie hatte wirklich ein mieses Spiel gespielt und konnte nicht fassen, wie ihr das mit all ihrer Intelligenz hatte passieren können.

Im Grunde konnte sie Harry eigentlich nur Recht geben – das Herz konnte ein wirklich schlechter Berater sein – und nach und nach begann sie zu ahnen, was dessen tatsächliches Problem war: Er konnte wohl selber nicht fassen, was er sich angetan hatte und das rückte Malfoy wieder in den Mittelpunkt.

Als sei das allein nicht schon schlimm genug, musste sich Hermione fragen, ob das schon alles war. Was, wenn er seinen Ex noch immer liebte? Was, wenn er es einfach nicht schaffte, zu vergessen? WAS konnte das seiner empfindlichen Psyche antun? Hermione schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie richtig liegen könnte und sie beschloss gleichzeitig, dass sie um jeden Preis herausbekommen mussten, wer es war, der ihrem besten Freund so etwas angetan hatte.

Harry war nicht bei der Sache. Er bekam nicht einmal mit, wie Professor McGonagall Ron und Hermione rügte, so aufgewühlt war er. Wie konnte sie erwarten, dass er über das sprach, was im letzten Jahr passiert war? Wie konnte sie erwarten, dass er mit ihr und Ron über seine Beziehung zu Draco Malfoy sprach? Sie würden es nicht verstehen. Wie auch? Er verstand es ja im Grunde selber nicht, wenn er ehrlich war. Heute, wo es viel zu spät war, konnte er selbst nicht mehr begreifen, wie er hatte annehmen können, dass sich zwischen ihm und Malfoy jemals irgendetwas ändern könnte.

Draco Malfoy hasste ihn. Er hatte ihn immer gehasst und er tat es auch jetzt noch.

Leider war es jedoch so, dass er im Moment etwas von ihm, Harry, wollte. Etwas, worauf er jedes Recht hatte, wenn man es genau nahm, auch wenn Harry keine Ahnung hatte, wie er damit fertig werden sollte.

_**Flashback**_

„_Du bist mit deinen Gedanken sonstwo, Harry! Was ist los mit dir?" Er zog mich fester in seine Umarmung und ich folgte ihm willig, das Gesicht an seiner Schulter geborgen, so dass er mich nicht sehen konnte._

„_Es ist alles okay. Wieso?", nuschelte ich und ahnte, dass ich ihm nichts vormachen konnte. Seit dem Valentinstag war nichts mehr okay, egal, was ich mir einzureden versuchte._

„_Versuch nicht, mich anzulügen, Harry. Das kannst du nicht! Du bist ein Gryffindor!" Ich schmiegte mein Gesicht noch ein wenig mehr gegen seine Schulter, um zu verbergen, dass meine Wangen bei seinen Worten zu glühen begannen. Mit Sicherheit hatte er Recht. Ich war schon immer ein schlechter Lügner gewesen. „Was ist es?"_

_Ja. Was war es? _

_Es waren mein Unglaube und mein Misstrauen, die seit seinem Liebesgeständnis mit neuer Macht erwacht waren. Das war nicht er. So war er einfach nicht. Er gestand nicht einfach so seine Liebe und mir gegenüber schon gar nicht._

„_Harry?"_

_Ich schwieg. Ich konnte darauf nichts sagen. Ich konnte nicht sagen, dass ich ihm nicht glaubte, weil ich ihm nicht trauen wollte. Das würde er mir nicht vergeben und es wäre aus. Leider war das jedoch etwas, was ich um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte. Was das bedeutete, wusste ich schmerzhaft genau. Es hieß, dass ich ihn nur benutzte, doch tief in mir drin war ich schon lange zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass das nicht korrekt war. Es ging hier schon lange nicht mehr nur um Sex. Ich war aber nicht bereit, das zuzugeben._

_Noch ein wenig verzweifelter schlang ich ihm den Arm um die Taille und wollte mich noch ein wenig enger an ihn kuscheln, doch er entzog sich mir und stand auf. Irritiert konnte ich beobachten, wie er sich anzog und seinen Winterumhang überwarf._

„_Was ist los?" Ich bekam keine Antwort. Er sah mich nicht einmal an, als er sich der Tür zuwandte. „WAS ist es?"_

_Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu._

_Hastig sprang ich aus dem Bett und zog mich ebenfalls an. Er war nicht mehr auf dem Gang zu sehen, als ich aus dem Zimmer rannte. _

_Was hatte ich getan? Warum sprach er nicht mit mir? Wo konnte er hin sein?_

_Es gab nur einen Platz, an den er sich zurückzog. Er hatte einen Hang zu großen Höhen. Das wusste ich und der höchste Turm von Hogwarts war der Nordturm. Ein paar Minuten später erreichte ich die Plattform und erstarrte beinahe in der Bewegung. _

_Er stand auf den Zinnen und starrte in die Dunkelheit – und ich bekam augenblicklich das dringende Bedürfnis, ihn da herunter zu holen._

„_Bitte komm da runter!" Er sah mich nicht an, als er antwortete:_

„_Das ist ungefährlich. Es ist vollkommen windstill. Was soll passieren?" Ich wusste nicht warum, doch ich konnte seine Ansicht nicht teilen. Ich spielte Quidditch, erreichte mit meinem Besen Höhen, die viele das Fürchten lehren würden und hatte kein Problem damit, aber ihn da oben stehen zu sehen, das entsetzte mich._

_Ich wusste jedoch, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde, ihn noch einmal zu bitten._

„_Was ist los mit dir?"_

„_Du sagst mir nicht die Wahrheit!" Das saß und ich musste schlucken. Meine einzige Chance, dieser Debatte aus dem Weg zu gehen, war ein Gegenangriff:_

„_Sagst du mir immer die Wahrheit?" Seine Antwort kam impulsiv._

„_JA!", doch dann schien er darüber nachzudenken, „Meistens!"_

„_Also…wo ist das Problem?" Ich konnte regelrecht sehen, wie er sich versteifte. Er fuhr zu mir herum und mir jagten eisige Schauer über den Rücken, denn meine Angst, dass er abstürzen könnte, war noch immer da._

_Sein Blick war ärgerlich, doch seine Attacke kam nicht wie erwartet augenblicklich. Stattdessen sah er mich nur an und ich hatte das Gefühl, er sähe mich zum ersten Mal klar. Der Moment, als er begriff, was er sah, war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Seine linke Braue ruckte nach oben und grenzenlose Überraschung trat in seinen Blick._

„_Was würdest du tun, wenn ich falle, Harry?"…//_

_**Flashback Ende**_

Das war nicht zu beschreiben. Es war nicht zu erklären. Harry hatte in einem Jahr alle Höhen und Tiefen der Liebe durchschritten und am Ende jedes Selbstwertgefühl verloren, doch er wusste eins: Er wäre gestorben bei dem Versuch, Draco Malfoy vor einem Absturz vom Nordturm zu retten.

„HARRY, MACH DIE VERDAMMTE TÜR AUF!" Rons Faust donnerte gegen die Verbindungstür, die Harry den Weg in den Gryffindorschlafsaal offen hielt, wenn er es wollte, doch im Moment war sie fest verschlossen und Ron hatte keine Ahnung, welchen Zauber sein Freund verwendete.

Es war zum Glück auch nicht nötig, denn ein leises Klicken sagte ihm einen Augenblick später, dass Harry den Zauber gelöst hatte. Sie flog regelrecht auf, als Ron erneut die Klinke betätigte und mit hochrotem Kopf ins Zimmer stürmte.

„MACH DAS NIE WIEDER! HAST DU GEHÖRT, NIE WIEDER!"

„Was wird sonst passieren?", kam es gelassen vom Fenster und Ron sah ihn dort sitzen. In Jeans und einem seiner Weasley-Pullis, die Knie zur Brust gezogen, den Blick in die Dunkelheit gerichtet. Der linke Ärmel seines Pullis hing leer herunter und wieder einmal begriff Ron, dass er seinem Freund wohl alles durchgehen lassen würde, solange er sich nicht selbst verletzte, doch das war es, was er tat.

Harry verletzte sich selbst, nicht mit Taten, nein, ganz allein mit seinem Verhalten. Es verhinderte mit seinem Starrsinn, dass es ihm wenigstens einigermaßen gut ging.

„Was dann passieren wird, willst du wissen?", er warf sich angespannt in einen der Sessel, bediente sich selbst per Accio mit einer Flasche Butterbier aus dem Vorrat, den er selbst bei Harry unter dem Bett verstaut hatte und starrte seinen Freund düster an. „Dann werde ich deinem Vormund schreiben…und dann wird Li hier auftauchen…er wird dir nicht von der Seite weichen und jeder wird erfahren, dass du verletzt bist. Dass du nicht entkommen kannst und für den Rest deines Lebens mit einem lebensbedrohlichen Fluchmal leben musst. Und dann werden sie dich wieder mit Mitleid überschütten, schlimmer, als jemals zuvor."

„Und mich damit umbringen…ja! So wird es sein!", war die ruhige Entgegnung auf diese aggressive Rede. Ron klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

„Harry…es reicht!"

„Ich weiß, Ron! Es reicht schon lange! Aber ich habe keinen Einfluss auf das, was hier in Hogwarts mit mir geschieht!"

„Doch, hast du, verdammt noch mal! Du kannst aufhören so stur zu sein und dir helfen lassen! Du könntest anfangen, endlich über das zu reden, was dich fertig macht. Hey, verdammt, ich weiß, dass dir jemand wehgetan hat! Aber glaubst du wirklich, dass es Sinn macht, all das in dich rein zu fressen? Es wird dich kaputt machen!"

„Es hat mich schon kaputt gemacht!"

„Und das lässt du zu? Du lässt zu, dass du dir von…von einer Zurückweisung das ganze Leben zerstören lässt? Harry! Ich weiß nicht, was es für ein Idiot gewesen ist, der dich so verletzt hat, aber ich weiß, dass er es nicht wert ist, dass du dir davon das Leben zerstören lässt!"

„Ich weiß…" Harrys Kopf sank gegen das kalte Glas des Fensters und Ron gingen die Argumente aus. Mit Widerspruch hätte er umgehen können, aber damit, dass Harry ganz genau wusste, was er sich antat, damit konnte er nicht umgehen.

„Har-ry…!", jammerte er, sprang auf und begann erregt auf und ab zu gehen. „Was verdammt noch mal ist passiert?" Harry wandte sich noch ein wenig mehr ab und die Worte, die er sagte, konnte Ron kaum hören.

„Ich bin noch nicht so weit, Ron! Ich…es geht einfach nicht!"

„Wenn du so weitermachst, wirst du auch nie so weit kommen!"

„Ich wollte nicht hierher zurück. Kannst du dir nur wirklich nicht denken, warum? Ich…", es kostete Harry unendlich viel Überwindung, das einzugestehen, doch er wusste, dass es seine einzige Chance war, Ron begreiflich zu machen, wie er sich fühlte, ohne zuviel Preis geben zu müssen. Anders würden seine Freunde keine Ruhe geben. „…ich kann es nicht ertragen, ihn jeden Tag zu sehen. Ich kenne seine Gründe und ich kann sie verstehen. Ich kann sie sogar akzeptieren…aber…ich kann es nicht ertragen, ihn jeden Tag zu sehen. ICH WILL HIER NUR DURCH, Ron. Ich will dieses Jahr hinter mich bringen. Dann hab ich eine Chance. Erst dann!"

„Oh man, verdammte Scheiße, Harry! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt…" Ron fuhr sich mit den Händen durch sein rotes Haar, so dass es wild in alle Richtungen vom Kopf abstand. Das war ein verdammter Alptraum.

Es war, wie sie erahnt hatten. Sein Ex war noch in Hogwarts. Es überraschte Ron zu hören, dass Harry das Ende dieser Beziehung verstehen und sogar akzeptieren konnte, vor allem, wenn er sah, wie es ihn quälte, doch es bewies ihm nur wieder einmal, wie stark sein bester Freund war.

„Du hast ihn…" …geliebt? . Er begab sich auf dünnes Eis, doch er musste die Frage nicht zu Ende stellen. Er konnte Harry schwach nicken sehen. Was hatte er erwartet? Natürlich hatte Harry diesen Kerl geliebt. Warum sonst sollte es ihn so fertig machen?

Blieb nur noch eins und das war etwas brisanter, doch Ron hatte ihn einmal so weit, dass er redete und riskierte es.

„Und er? Hat er…?" Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis er darauf eine Antwort bekam. Er rechnete schon nicht mehr damit, als er Harry leise sagen hörte:

„Nein… nicht eine Sekunde lang! Nicht einmal für einen Augenblick…" Es kam völlig emotionslos, so als habe Harry es schon lange akzeptiert, doch für Ron wurde mit diesen wenigen Worten sein gesamtes Verhalten der letzten Monate vollkommen klar. Dieser verdammte Ex-Lover hatte ihn komplett in seine Bestandteile zerlegt.

Er spürte seine Kehle eng werden bei diesem Geständnis. Wie konnte das sein? Wer war so gefühllos, Harry so zu benutzen? Was hatte er nur angestellt?

Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Das wusste er. Es gab nichts, was Harry trösten könnte. Er hatte Recht. Da musste er allein durch.

Ron sank wieder in seinen Sessel. Er konnte nur bei Harry bleiben, ihm begreiflich machen, dass er nicht allein war, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm das ein wenig half, solange er so vollkommen am Ende war. Morgen würde er wieder der Alte sein. Beherrscht und kontrolliert von dem Wunsch dieses Schuljahr zu überleben, doch heute, heute musste er begreifen, dass er nicht allein war, ganz gleich, wie er sich fühlte.

Und gleichzeitig hatte Ron begriffen, dass es nur eins gab, was sie wirklich für ihn tun konnten: Sie mussten ihm helfen, diese letzten Monate in Hogwarts durchzustehen.

Hermione hockte auf der untersten Stufe hinauf in den Jungenschlafsaal, gut verborgen im Schatten zwischen Tür und Treppe. Ihre Wangen waren tränennass und die Fingerknöchel ihrer Linken zerbissen, so sehr hatte sie sich zusammenreißen müssen, um nicht laut zu schluchzen.

Eins hatte sie heute Nacht begriffen: Sie konnte nie wieder intervenieren, wenn es um Harry ging. Sie kannte ihn nicht mehr. Es war ein Schock zu begreifen, wie tief der Schmerz in seiner Seele wirklich war. Niemals wieder würde sie ihm so nahe stehen können wie Ron und sie war unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er wenigstens ihren Freund an sich heran ließ.

Was im letzten Jahr zwischen ihnen kaputtgegangen war, war nicht mehr zu ersetzen, egal, wie viel Mühe sie sich gaben. Sie hatte sich zu weit von Harry entfernt und konnte ihn längst nicht mehr einschätzen, doch eins schwor sie sich heute Nacht ebenfalls.

Sie würde ihm helfen, dieses Schuljahr zu überstehen – und sie würde herausbekommen, wer ihm das angetan hatte.

„…schläft er?"

Ron bekam einen fürchterlichen Schreck, als er begriff, dass Hermione Granger, Schulsprecherin, Musterschülerin und seine Freundin, hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen seines Bettes auf den Decken hockte.

„Willst du mich umbringen?", keuchte er.

„Quatsch!...Ich will wissen, ob er schläft und ob du ihm den Trank für traumlosen Schlaf verpasst hast!" Ron nickte grimmig, als er sich neben sie aufs Bett fallen ließ und sie in seine Arme zog. Madam Pomfrey hatte ausdrücklich darauf bestanden, dass sie darauf achteten, bevor sie ihn aus dem Heilschlaf geweckt hatte.

„Ich will verdammt noch mal wissen, wer ihm das angetan hat!"

„Nicht nur du! Ron…" entgegnete Hermione und ihr Ton suggerierte, dass sie noch mehr zu sagen hatte. Ron sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Was?"

„Bist du damit einverstanden, dass ich Harry mit einer Signatur belege, die verhindert, dass er uns entwischt?", fragte sie leise. Sie dachte über diese Idee nach, seit sie Harry auf dem Ostturm nicht gefunden hatten.

„Er wäre von dieser Idee nicht begeistert!" und Ron war es ebenfalls nicht, doch er wusste, dass ihre Möglichkeiten ziemlich eingeschränkt waren.

„Sirius hat uns ausdrücklich befohlen, auf ihn aufzupassen. Er hat keine Einschränkungen gegeben und Harry weiß das!", fuhr Hermione fort.

„Er wäre trotzdem nicht begeistert!" Ron war sich absolut nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war.

„Willst du wissen, wen er trifft?" Diesmal war ein ärgerliches Knurren die Antwort. „Dann werde ich es tun…und zwar gleich, denn jetzt können wir sicher sein, dass er schläft." Ron blieb zögerlich gegenüber dieser Idee, doch leider war es so, dass Harry sich ihnen viel zu oft entzog. Es ging ihm einfach zu schlecht, als dass sie ihn aus den Augen lassen konnten. Was, wenn er irgendwo zusammenklappte?

„Mione lass uns noch mal drüber nachdenken. Wenn er das rauskriegt, bringt er uns um!", versuchte er sie zu bremsen.

„Er wird es nicht herausbekommen!" Hermione richtete sich auf. „Er darf uns nur nicht erwischen."

„Ach…", meinte Ron nur und betrachtete die steile Falte, die sich zwischen Hermiones Brauen gebildet hatte.

„…denn ich denke du hast Recht. Dann wird er uns vermutlich wirklich umbringen! Zumindest werden wir für ihn gestorben sein!"

„Und du willst das wirklich riskieren?" Er konnte sehen, wie Hermione schluckte. Sie war sich zweifellos ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob ihre Idee tatsächlich so gut war.

„Wir können nicht riskieren, dass ihm was passiert. Wenn er wegen des Fluchmals irgendwo zusammenklappt. Du weißt, dass er die Karte des Rumtreibers inzwischen immer bei sich hat. Wir können ihn dann möglicherweise nicht mehr finden und WENN ihn keiner findet wird er dann vielleicht sterben. Willst du das?", brachte sie Rons eigene Gedankengänge zur Sprache

„Was ist das für ne Frage?"

„Eine blöde…komm schon!" Hermione rutschte vom Bett. Zwei Minuten später standen sie neben Harrys Bett und betrachteten ihn voller Mitgefühl. Selbst jetzt, im Schlaf, waren seine Züge angespannt.

„Sorry, Harry, aber du lässt mir keine andere Wahl…", murmelte Mione leise, bevor sie einen Zauber sprach, der sie Harry immer und überall finden lassen würde.

Es war kein guter Plan, das war ihr klar, doch sie würde nicht zulassen, dass man ihm noch mehr wehtat, egal was es sie möglicherweise kosten konnte.

„…_und du meinst, es ist wirklich absolut nichts darüber herauszubekommen?"_

Millicent Bulstrodes Stimme war ein aufgeregtes Flüstern, das schwer zu überhören war und Dracos Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf sich zog. Er wusste, dass Pansy im Moment alles versuchte, um herauszubekommen, mit wem Potter sich im letzten Jahr getroffen hatte und war sich sofort klar, dass es auch bei diesem Getuschel zwischen den Regalen der Bibliothek darum ging.

Pansy hatte seit der Sache beim Frühstück in der großen Halle nichts mehr zu ihm gesagt und er wusste, dass sie ihm niemals freiwillig sagen würde, ob sie etwas über Potters Affäre vom letzten Jahr herausbekommen hatte. Doch sie war eine der wenigen, die so störrisch genug waren, es vielleicht herauszubekommen und er bekam zum Glück allen Klatsch mit.

Es war ein angenehmer Zufall, dass er diesen Gesprächsfetzen aufgefangen hatte und er machte es sich in seinem Gang bequem, das Gehör noch ein wenig mit einem Zauber verstärkt.

Es war unglaublich über was alles getratscht wurde an dieser Schule. Das fing mit Snapes Liebesleben an und endete bei Dumbledores Hüten. Im Moment gehörte jedoch auch Harry Potter wieder zu den Hauptthemen.

Es war keinem entgangen, dass der Gryffindor sich kurzzeitig mit seinen Freunden überworfen hatte und das Verhältnis zu Granger auch jetzt noch angespannt wirkte. Draco hatte es an diesem Tag nicht mitbekommen. Er hatte Potter nicht gesehen, obwohl sie eigentlich zusammen Pflege magischer Kreaturen gehabt hätten. Da hatte der Schwarzhaarige genauso wie Granger gefehlt und er hatte später mitbekommen, dass sie bei McGonagall gewesen waren und Potters Position als Vertrauensschüler besprochen hatten.

Er hatte diesen Posten abgegeben, genau wie alle anderen, doch im Gegensatz zu zuvor wunderte das Draco nicht mehr. Es sah nämlich ganz so aus, als ließe es Potters Zustand ganz einfach nicht mehr anders zu.

„_Ich weiß nicht, was unser großer Held angestellt hat, aber…egal wen du auch fragst, keiner hat eine Ahnung! Ich weiß, dass Hays versucht hat ihn anzubaggern und abgeblitzt ist…" ging es nebenan im Gang weiter. Pansy war nicht begeistert von ihren Erkenntnissen._

Dracos Blick wurde noch ein wenig kälter als gewöhnlich, als er von Hays hörte. Er hatte Rays ersten Versuch ja mitbekommen, doch er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er es auch nach dem Obliviate weiter versuchen würde.

„_Wäre ja auch lächerlich…", war Millicent zu hören, „Das sähe ja aus, als würde er mit seinem eigenen Bruder ins Bett steigen!" Pansy kicherte._

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Waren die beiden sich wirklich so ähnlich? Und was hieß das für ihn?

Hays kommt an Potter nicht ran, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf und das Buch zwischen seinen Fingern geriet ins Rutschen. Es gelang ihm nur gerade noch so, es nicht fallen zu lassen. Er war monatelang immer wieder mit Hays im Bett gewesen und jetzt gestand er sich ein, dass Potter die bessere Partie war? Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein.

„_Was glaubst du wohl, warum Draco schon seit Monaten was mit Hays hat?", fragte Pansy gerade überheblich._

„_Was…was meinst du?"_

Es sah ganz so aus, als stünde Bullstrode auf der Leitung. Draco begriff sofort, worauf Pansy hinaus wollte. Er fühlte sich wie erstarrt? Konnte man das wirklich so auslegen?

„_Milli, sei nicht blöde!", schnarrte Pansy gerade hinter dem Regal, „Egal, was Dray von sich gibt, er ist schwul…na ja, vielleicht bi, wenn man Blaise und Jessica glauben darf, aber trotzdem…selbst Jessica meint, dass er es mit Jungs lieber treibt."_

Draco spürte sein Herz im Halse schlagen. Was, verdammt noch mal, trieb Parkinson da? Horchte sie die ganze Schule nach seinem Sexleben aus? Wie pervers war sie eigentlich?

_Millicent kam inzwischen über ihren Schock hinweg._

„_Und du denkst, Draco geht mit Hays ins Bett, weil er Potter nicht kriegen kann?" Sie hatte hörbar Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen._

Draco kochte.

„_Ich denke schon…wie sonst ist sein Interesse an Potters Beziehung vom letzten Jahr zu erklären?", entgegnete Pansy._

„_Was hältst du von purer Neugier, Pans?"_

Genau…

_Pansy schnaubte trocken und sagte nichts._

„_Das ist doch dein Grund, dass du es wissen willst. Pure Neugier."_

„_Sicher, geb ich ja zu. Aber Drays Verhalten hat andere Gründe. Hast du mal gesehen, wie er Potter ansieht? Es gibt Tage, da lässt er ihn nicht aus den Augen. Das hat er schon letztes Jahr getan. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, er hatte letztes Jahr was mit ihm. Sie haben sich beide komisch verhalten."_

Draco erinnerte sich mühsam daran, dass Sauerstoff lebensnotwendig war und nahm einen zittrigen Atemzug. War Parkinson denn nur komplett durchgedreht? Was bildete sie sich ein?

„_Und warum weißt du es besser?", fragte Millicent inzwischen._

„_So voll, wie Dracos Kalender war, hatte Potter da keinen Platz mehr."_

„_Du lässt ihn wirklich nicht aus den Augen, oder?"_

„_Wenn ich die Chance dazu kriege nicht!"_

Dracos Blick war hart und ernst. Du hast dich zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, Pansy Parkinson, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als er die beiden anstarrte. Er hatte Pansy offenbar wirklich unterschätzt. Damals hatte sie cool getan, als er ihr erklärte, dass er keine Beziehung zu ihr wollte, doch scheinbar hatte sie ihm das sehr viel mehr übel genommen, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. Es sah ganz so aus, als müsse er sie in Zukunft im Auge behalten.

Die Mädchen hatten das Thema gewechselt und unterhielten sich jetzt über eine Hausaufgabe von Flitwick, für die sie scheinbar nach einem Buch suchten. Draco hastete aus dem Gang, als er sicher war nichts Interessantes mehr zu hören. Er hetzte zu seinem Platz, sammelte seine Unterlagen für Verwandlungen ein und verließ die Bibliothek.

Wenig später ließ es sich in seinem Schlafsaal auf sein Bett fallen. Eigentlich hatte er mit seinen Hausaufgaben weitermachen wollen, doch nachdem er sich einmal auf seinen Decken lag, war es damit vorbei. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu diesem Gespräch.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, das Pansy seine sexuelle Neigung schon vor einer ganzen Weile durchschaut hatte, aber die Art, wie sie ihre Beobachtungen auslegte und ungeniert weitertratschte, schockierte ihn. Hatte er sich in Sachen Potter wirklich so auffällig verhalten? Schlimmer noch – hatte er das tatsächlich schon im letzten Jahr getan? Er war sich dessen absolut nicht bewusst.

Bilder aus seinen Träumen huschten vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei. Bilder von einem Potter, wie er ihn nicht kannte. Draco wunderte sich nicht, dass ihm diese Träume keine Ruhe ließen. Die Art, wie Potter sich darin verhielt, deckte sich problemlos mit dem, was er sich von einem Lover wünschte und Draco musste schockiert feststellen, dass sich dieses Verhalten mit der Realität deckte. Potter war in diesen Träumen so, wie er früher gewesen war. Emotional, stolz, voller Hingabe und aufrichtig, im Geben, wie im Nehmen.

Er verstellte sich nicht.

Es war nicht der Harry Potter, der für sein siebtes Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen war, den er in seinen Träumen sah. Es war derjenige, der im letzten Jahr auf dem Bahnhof in Kings Cross aufgetaucht war und die halbe Schule problemlos in seinen Bann gezogen hatte.

Wie bist du wirklich…Harry, ging es Draco durch den Kopf und eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

War er wirklich mit Ray Hays zusammen gewesen, weil dieser Potter zumindest äußerlich ein wenig ähnlich sah? Granger war mit Hays zusammen gewesen – und sie war in Potter verschossen gewesen.

Was bedeutete das für ihn?

„DRACO…Pansy sucht dich. Ihr müsst Patrouille gehen!" Goyle polterte wie ein Hippogreif in den Schlafsaal und zerschmetterte Dracos Gedankengänge, doch dieser war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob ihn das wirklich ärgerte.

Da gefiel ihm sogar die Aussicht, mit Parkinson seinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nach zu gehen, besser.

„Verdammt, die Tür ist zu." Ron fluchte leise vor sich hin.

„Geh mal aus dem Weg!" Hermione schob ihn rigoros bei Seite. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie Harry auf den Fersen waren. In den letzten Nächten hatte er sein Zimmer kaum verlassen und Ron hatte sehr schnell herausbekommen, dass der Effekt von Madam Pomfreys Heilschlaf sich schneller in Luft aufgelöst hatte, als sie gedacht hatten.

Hermione wunderte es nicht. Inzwischen vermutete sie, dass das Fluchmal auf seinen emotionalen Zustand reagierte und wunderte sich über gar nichts mehr. Nicht nach dem, was sie vor ein paar Tagen gehört hatte.

„Recluderus supremus!"

„Was war das denn?" Ron sah Hermione verständnislos an, als ein leises Klicken anzeigte, dass die Tür entriegelt war.

„Der universelle Entriegelungszauber!"

„Wieso überrascht mich das nicht?"

„Weil du mich kennst?"

„Bei dir überrascht es mich nicht…das ist wahr…aber bei Harry!" Das wischte Hermione das amüsierte Lächeln aus dem Gesicht, denn Ron hatte Recht. Harry war niemand, der in Büchern nach hilfreichen Zaubern suchte. So hatte sie den Recluderus gefunden. Es musste ihm also jemand beigebracht haben.

„Los…finde ihn!"

„Ducerus persona…" Hermiones Zauberstab wirbelte ein paar Mal auf ihrer Handfläche im Kreis, bevor er auf die Tür zeigte. „Siehst ganz so aus, als wäre er wieder auf dem Ostturm. Stolpere nicht wieder über die kaputte Stufe." Entschlossen betrat Hermione den Ostflügel und sah nicht, wie Ron ihr auf diese Bemerkung hin leicht verärgert die Zunge heraus steckte, bevor er ihr eilig folgte.

Draco verließ die Nische wieder, in die ihn die Stimmen von Potters Freunden getrieben hatten. Er hatte zwei nervige Stunden Kontrollgang mit Pansy hinter sich und regelrecht die Flucht vor ihr ergriffen, als sie sich endlich auf den Weg zurück in die Kerker gemacht hatten. Das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Bulstrode spukte ihm noch immer durch den Kopf und ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

Er hatte versucht zu schlafen, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen, denn träumen wollte er auch nicht. Nicht heute Nacht, denn ohne jeden Zweifel würde Potter wieder seinen Auftritt haben und danach stand ihm im Moment überhaupt nicht der Sinn.

Also hatte er sich auf den Weg in den Ostflügel gemacht. Dort, in diesem Zimmer, in dem er sich mit seinen jeweiligen Favoriten traf, schlief er in letzter Zeit am besten. Es hatte ihn schockiert Granger und Weasley über den Weg zu rennen. Offenbar schnüffelten sie wieder einmal Potter nach.

Draco starrte nachdenklich die geöffnete Tür an. Das war überhaupt nicht gut. Immerhin gab es noch ein paar Dinge, die er mit Potter klären musste und das ging niemanden etwas an.

Und ganz nebenbei sagte ihm auch noch eine Ahnung, dass Potter gar nicht begeistert sein würde, wüsste er, dass seine Freunde ihn nicht aus den Augen ließen. Sah ganz so aus, als müsse er Hedwig wieder einmal einen Besuch abstatten.

Es überraschte ihn, dass sich bei diesem Gedanken ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen schlich, doch er gestand sich schnell freiwillig ein, dass er Potters Eule mochte. Sie war eigensinnig und loyal, schön anzusehen und treu.

Es entging Draco völlig, dass das Eigenschaften waren, mit denen jeder zweite in der Schule Harry Potter beschreiben würde.

**tbc**

R&R please!


	26. Soviel zur Wahrheit

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (26/circa 37)

**Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie:** ?

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen:** Sorry, dass es so spät kommt aber wie gesagt ich bekomm im Moment nichts gebacken…nicht mal die Weihnachtsplätzchen. Zum Glück hab ich Omas und Üromas, die das übernehmen '.

Zu diesen chap mus ich was sagen: Es stellt sich nämlich die Frage ob ich ein weiteres einfügen soll oder nicht. Dazu gibt es eine Umfrage in meinem LJ. Die Adresse steht in der Bio da sie hier eh auf den meisten sites verschwindet. Ich würde mich freuen wenn viele an dieser Umfrage teilnehmen würden.

Außerdem noch ein bisschen Eigenwerbung:

In meinem LJ gibt es eine kleine HP-Adventskalenderstory. Wer Interesse hat – nachschauen.

**Beta:** FiZi und Shirokko – big thanks Euch.

**Big thanks für die reviews geht an: **Giftschnecke, Leni4888, oAmyBlacKo, marie.soledad, charriu, Sammy-chan'-'Party-Froop, Vitani666, krabbe, KleineLady87, Deedochan, Carika, Channah, gingerberry, DjEngelchen, Alraune, Amunet, heldin-delta und NoxAN. Thanks...! Für Euch alle - der Adventskalender beim LJ!**  
**

_**Kapitel 26**_

_**Soviel zur Wahrheit...**_

Harry knüllte das Pergament zusammen, das Hedwig ihm vor ein paar Minuten überbracht hatte. Er war allein in seinem Zimmer gewesen und es sah ganz danach aus, als habe sie genau darauf gewartet. Es wunderte ihn nicht wirklich, das Draco ihr das so aufgetragen hatte.

Er war verärgert gewesen, schon wieder Post von Draco Malfoy zu bekommen, denn eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, der Blonde hätte begriffen, dass er das nicht wollte. Nachdem er die Nachricht jedoch gelesen hatte, musste er feststellen, dass er Malfoy dankbar sein musste.

Er hatte den Repellium supremus, den er vor einiger Zeit über sich und den Slytherin gesprochen hatte nicht zurückgenommen und eigentlich müsste er noch wirken. Das hieße aber, das Hermione ihm mit dem Ducerus-Zauber nicht folgen können durfte.

Genau das hatte sie aber gestern Abend offensichtlich getan, denn er WAR auf dem Ostturm gewesen. Nur seine Freunde hatte er nicht bemerkt – zweifellos Absicht.

Harry starrte grimmig ins Leere.

Hermione hielt sich inzwischen wieder zurück. Sie war freundlich, hilfsbereit und immer zur Stelle, doch sie drängte ihn nicht mehr. Er ging davon aus, dass Ron ihr gesagt hatte, was in seinem Zimmer gesprochen worden war. Das konnte er seinem Freund nicht übel nehmen. Er würde ihn nicht zwingen, sich zwischen ihm und Hermione zu entscheiden, denn er wusste, dass Ron das nicht konnte. Außerdem wäre es genau das, was Hermione ein Jahr zuvor von ihm erwartet hatte. Die Frage, die er sich im Moment stellte, war, ob Ron wusste, warum Hermione ihm wieder folgen konnte.

Harry sprang entschlossen auf. Es war Mittagspause und eigentlich hatte er sich ein wenig entspannen wollen, doch nach dieser Nachricht war das leider unmöglich. Es überraschte ihn, dass Malfoy ihn gewarnt hatte. Sicher war es auch in seinem Interesse, wenn Harry nicht auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht wurde, doch trotzdem hätte Harry nicht damit gerechnet. Draco hatte normalerweise seine eigenen Wege unentdeckt zubleiben und musste ihn nicht warnen.

Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg zu Remus Lupin. Nur er würde ohne Fragen zu stellen die Analyse-Zauber sprechen, die ihm sagen konnten ob zu den beiden anderen Zaubern, die ihm für den Rest seines Lebens bleiben würden noch etwas dazu gekommen war.

„Und du denkst, jemand hat dich mit einem Aufspürzauber belegt?" Remus schwang den Zauberstab über Harry, der mit geschlossenen Augen in dem Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch saß.

„Ich hab den begründeten Verdacht." Harry spürte ein Kribbeln, als Remus' Zauber über ihn hinweg ging.

„Oh…", kam es fast im selben Moment von ihm. Harry schlug die Augen auf.

„Was?"

„Du scheinst eine ziemlich große Fangemeinde zu haben! Aber das ist ja nichts wirklich Neues." Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Harry…du bist schon wieder mit einer ganzen Ladung Zaubern belegt. Neben dem Ligamentum-Zauber und dem Obscurus praesentia, gegen die wir ja bekanntlich nichts unternehmen können finde ich einen Repellium...ist der vielleicht von dir selbst?", Harry hob nur die linke Braue, „Mehrere Aufspürzauber, einige permanente Aufmunterungszauber, verschiedenen medizinische Zauber und…ach herrje…"

„Was denn?"

„Jemand hat einen Liebesbann versucht. Den mochte dein Repellium jedoch gar nicht. Er hat ihn fest im Griff. Wovon soll ich dich befreien?"

„Von allem!" Harry Miene war düster und Remus musterte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, froh, dass er Sirius einen weitern Ligamentum-Zauber hatte ausreden können. Wie die beiden Zauber, die Harry schon seit dem letzten Jahr mit sich herumtrug versiegelt waren, wusste bis heute niemand.

„Soll ich dem Liebesbann auf den Grund gehen?"

„Vergiss diese Albernheiten! Es ist mir piepegal, wer der Meinung ist, mir seine Liebe aufzwingen zu müssen. Sollte mir demnächst was komisch vorkommen, werde ich mich melden…und außerdem werde ich den Repellium erneuen."

Remus konnte sich ein schwaches Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Du bist ärgerlich, Harry, das gefällt mir." Harry wirkte lebendig, wie selten in seinem Ärger.

„Soll man da nicht ärgerlich sein?" Diesmal lachte sein Lehrer für VgddK leise.

„Doch, doch…du hast jedes Recht ärgerlich zu sein…" Und damit begann er die Zauber zu entfernen, die im Laufe der Monate über ihn gelegt worden waren, während er nebenbei fragte:

„Was hat es mit dem Repellium auf sich, wenn ich fragen darf?" Harry schnaubte unwillig.

„Ein paar Leute sind ganz eindeutig zu neugierig, was mein Tun angeht. Sie sind der Meinung, mich nicht aus den Augen lassen zu dürfen."

Mit anderen Worten, du bist Hermione und Ron beim Auspassen auf die Schliche gekommen… Das war nicht gut und er würde Harrys Freunde waren müssen. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, dass er sich mit ihnen überwarf. Andererseits war er froh, dass Sirius sich doppelt und dreifach abgesichert hatte, was Harrys Überwachung anging. Unauffällig wob er einen eigenen Zauber ein, der ihn über Harrys Zustand auf dem Laufenden hielt, während er alles anderer aufhob.

„So…das hätten wir! Wie bist du drauf gekommen, dass du schon wieder mit neuen Zaubern belegt worden bist?"

„Zufall.", kam die knappe Antwort und Remus enthielt sich jeden Kommentars. Harry war natürlich misstrauisch, viel misstrauischer als im letzten Jahr, doch das nahm er ihm trotzdem nicht ganz ab. Ihm war die Interaktion zwischen Draco Malfoy und Sirius' Patensohn nicht entgangen. Selbst Severus hatte ihn schon darauf angesprochen. Eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass Ron und Hermione nicht die Einzigen waren, die Harry auf den Fersen waren.

Es gab ein paar Sachen, die der junge Malfoy geklärt haben wollte. Soviel hatte er inzwischen mitbekommen. Severus hatte ihm gesagt, dass Draco mit seiner neuen Situation in Sachen geänderter Allianzen seines Vaters nur schwer klar kam und Lucius ihm jede Erklärung verweigerte.

Remus selbst hätte zu gern gewusst, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass Lucius Malfoy diese Aktion des Dunklen Lords im Verbotenen Wald verraten hatte. Es gab jedoch nur vier Personen, die dazu Auskunft geben könnten – Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius und Lucius selbst – und keiner von ihnen redete. Um genauer zu sein, konnte keiner mehr darüber reden. Das hatte Albus Dumbledore sichergestellt.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry?" Remus ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken und sah Sirius' Mündel an. Er hatte nicht den besten Eindruck von ihm und hatte das Sirius auch mitgeteilt, doch sie konnten im Moment nichts tun. Sie alle hofften im Augenblick eigentlich nur, dass dieses Schuljahr schnell vorbei ging, so wie Harry es sich zweifellos wünschte.

„Es geht so. Zur Zeit regt mich alles auf." Harry rieb sich müde übers Gesicht und Remus war angesichts seiner offensichtlichen Ehrlichkeit erfreut.

„Nimmst du den Trank von Severus? Es scheint, als seiest du nur noch müde." Das war der vorrangigste Eindruck, den Remus von Harry in letzter Zeit hatte. Er roch förmlich nach Müdigkeit, auch wenn dieser Geruch im Moment stark von seinem Zorn überlagert war.

Harry nickte inzwischen.

„Ja, tue ich. Jeden zweiten Tag, wie er es empfohlen hat. Danke, dass du ihn darum gebeten hast, Remus." Remus lächelte.

„Harry, Severus hätte dir auch geholfen, wenn du ihn selbst gefragt hättest.", konstatierte er und Harry sah ihn von unten herauf spekulierend an.

„Kann schon sein, aber dir ist es garantiert leichter gefallen, ihn zu fragen…und es ist gewiss mit weniger Demütigung einhergegangen."

„Das ist nicht fair, Harry!"

„Er hasst mich!"

„Er hat James gehasst…dich hasst er nicht, auch wenn er so tut. Harry, selbst Severus kann nicht bestreiten, dass du nicht wie James bist. Nicht mehr."

„Es schockiert mich, dass von einem Rumtreiber zu hören…Mein Vater wäre entsetzt."

„Das wäre er. Da hast du wohl Recht. Aber James lag nicht immer richtig mit seinen Einschätzungen." Das rang Harry ein schwaches Lächeln ab.

„Trotzdem danke…"

„Gern geschehen. Harry, wenn du bei irgendetwas Hilfe brauchst, sag es mir. Du musst nicht immer alles allein schaffen…"

„Ich weiß…"

_**Flashback**_

_//… „Hervorragend Harry…wirklich ausgezeichnet." Ich schnappte nach Luft und konnte es nicht verhindern, Remus anzustrahlen für dieses Kompliment. Wir hatten wieder eines unserer Übungsduelle gefochten. Moody war noch nicht von seiner Mission zurück und Remus trainierte mich im Moment allein. Inzwischen hielt ich beinahe ohne Probleme gegen ihn durch, auch wenn es furchtbar anstrengend war._

_Remus beschwor eine Karaffe Kürbissaft und zwei Gläser herauf, schenkte ein und reichte mir eins davon. Gierig trank ich. Ich war verdammt stolz auf mich. Mir war klar, dass es für einen Sechzehnjährigen eine herausragende Leistung war, sich im Duell so gegen einen ehemaligen Lehrer für VgddK zu schlagen._

„_Deine Hausaufgaben hast du übrigens auch besser erledigt, als ich es jemals von dir erlebt habe.", fuhr Remus fort. Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde._

„_Nun…Ihr alle habt mich ja auch nachdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, wie wichtig es ist." Das stimmte leider. Dumbledores Warnungen, dass etwas im Gange war, ließen mir keine Ruhe. Ich hatte eine Menge Arbeit in Moodys Zusatzaufgaben investiert und sie gründlicher erledigt, als je etwas zuvor. Es tat gut zu hören, dass das meinen Peinigern nicht entgangen war._

„_Wann kommt Moody zurück?"_

„_Dumbledore hofft, dass er bis zum Wochenende erledigt hat, was ihm das Ministerium aufgetragen hat. Warum die Neugier?"_

„_Nun, vielleicht will ich es ja mal gegen Euch beide versuchen?" Remus begann zu lachen und seine Hand zerstrubbelte mir das Haar._

„_Werd mal nicht übermütig Kleiner! So weit bist du noch nicht!" Ich grinste nur._

„_Wer weiß…"_

„_Wenn du noch so Energie geladen bist können wir ja auch noch für eine Viertelstunde etwas Neues probieren." Remus machte meistens etwas eher Schluss, wenn wir allein waren. Mit Sicherheit hatte er nicht vergessen, wie ärgerlich ich am Valentinstag gewesen war. _

_Eigentlich hatte ich heute noch eine Date, doch sein Vorschlag gefielt mir – und inzwischen war ich mir schockierend sicher, dass ER auch mal ein paar Minuten auf mich warten würde, wenn ich später kam. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass ich im Moment ne Menge zu tun hatte und ich begann zu befürchten, dass er mir die Sache mit der Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke nicht mehr so ganz abnahm._

„_Okay…sicher. Was gibt es Neues?" Remus sah mich an und alle Entspanntheit war aus seiner Haltung verschwunden._

„_Albus und Moody haben beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit ist, dich mit einigen Offensiv-Flüchen vertraut zu machen. Albus hat es mir erst vor zwei Tagen gesagt." Auch bei mir war es plötzlich mit der Lockerheit vorbei. _

_Was Remus da sagte machte mir zwei Dinge klar: Ich war besser, als sie mir sagten – und es war ernster, als ich vermutet hatte…//_

_**Flashback Ende**_

Remus war immer derjenige gewesen, der ihm das meiste zugetraut hatte. Doch er war auch immer derjenige gewesen, der ihm das meiste Verständnis entgegen gebracht hatte. Harry war ihm dafür heute noch genauso dankbar wie damals.

Heute, weil er wusste, dass er sich wirklich auf Remus als seinen Freund verlassen konnte und damals, weil ihm die Flüche, die sie von da an zu trainieren begonnen hatten das Leben gerettet hatten.

Egal, wie man es drehte, hätten sie damals nicht begonnen, ihn auch für die Offensive zu trainieren, hätte er es niemals geschafft, schnell genug einen Avadar Kedavra zu sprechen, als es nur noch um Hass und nacktes Überleben ging.

„Wo hast du gesteckt, Harry?" Mione schob sich in Verwandlungen auf den Platz neben ihm, auf dem sie sich mit Ron meistens abwechselte. Harry sah sie an und in seinem Blick funkelte kurz etwas wie Trotz. Er war versucht zu fragen, ob sie ihn nicht gefunden hatte, doch er ließ es bleiben. Seine Freunde meinten es gut, auch wenn er sich deswegen nicht alles gefallen lassen würde.

„Ich war bei Remus. Wir haben uns ein wenig unterhalten und er hat gefragt, ob ich den Trank von Snape regelmäßig nehme."

„Ah…so! Ron hat sich gewundert, als er sich nach dem Mittagessen nicht in deinem Zimmer gefunden hat."

„Hat er das?" Harry warf Ron an Hermione vorbei einen amüsierten Blick zu. Euch werde ich helfen.

Ron grinste inzwischen verlegen.

„Ich dachte du wolltest Pause machen…und du hättest ja auch pennen können."

„Sicher…ich war aber nicht in der Stimmung zu schlafen." Noch ein bisschen mehr verlegenes Rot schlich sich in Rons Wangen.

„Hätte ja sein können…wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass du den Nachmittagsunterricht verpennt hättest…"

_**Flashback**_

_//… „Harry, wo verdammt noch mal steckst du?" Ich wurde durch lautes Gepolter und das Geräusch hastig aufgerissener Bettvorhänge geweckt nur um mich einen Moment später der verschwommenen Vision meines besten Freundes gegenüber zu sehen, der sich über mich beugte. „Alles okay mit dir? Du bist blass…"_

_Hastig fingerte ich nach meiner Brille und setzte mich auf, als Ron mir den Weg frei gemacht hatte. _

„_Was ist denn los?"_

„_Du hast Wahrsagen verpennt! Nicht dass das ein Verlust wäre, aber wir haben als nächstes Zaubertränke und wir müssen uns verdammt noch mal beeilen, wenn wir es noch rechtzeitig in die Kerker schaffen wollen." Ich war schneller aus dem Bett, als je zuvor und hetzte nur Augenblicke später meinem besten Freund hinterher. Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass ich so fest eingeschlafen war._

_Eigentlich hatte ich nur ein kurzes Nickerchen in der Mittagspause halten wollen, doch offensichtlich war mehr daraus geworden. Kein Wunder. Ich schlief viel zu wenig. Heute war ich erst gegen Morgengrauen ins Bett gekommen. Zwar hatte ich in unserem Versteck im Ostflügel ein wenig geschlafen, aber nicht wirklich viel. _

_Er war aufgedreht und wir hatten uns in den letzten Tagen zu wenig gesehen, weil ich es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, mir bei Snape eine Strafarbeit einzuhandeln. Im Grunde konnte ich nur hoffen, dass wir es heute vor Snape in den Unterrichtsraum schafften. Ansonsten war ich garantiert wieder fällig._

_Als ich mich hastig auf meinen Platz neben ihm schob sah er mir scheinbar herablassend entgegen, doch ich sah etwas anderes in seinem Blick. _

_Er machte sich Sorgen. Eine Weile war die Stimmung zwischen uns angespannt gewesen, als ihm wohl klar geworden war, dass ich sein Liebesgeständnis nicht einfach so erwidern würde, doch inzwischen tat er alles, um mir nachdrücklich zu beweisen, dass er meinte, was er sagte._

_Auch jetzt wieder._

„_Wo hast du gesteckt?", flüsterte er, ohne die Lippen dabei zu bewegen und mich anzusehen. Das konnte er genauso gut, wie Hermione._

„_Gepennt!", gab ich mit gesenktem Kopf zurück, nur um einen Moment später seine Hand an meinem Knie zu spüren und zu hören:_

„_Nicht erschrecken…" Ein Zauber tingelte über mich hinweg, als die Spitze seines Zauberstabes seine Hand ersetzte. Augenblicklich fühlte ich mich sehr viel wacher. „Zaubertränke ist kein Fach, wo du pennen solltest, Süßer. Sonst handelst du dir zu viele Strafarbeiten ein." Und lauter folgte, „Mach schon, Potter, sieh zu, dass du die Zutaten auftreibst." Snape hatte mit seinem Unterricht begonnen und er war zurück im Syltherin-Modus, etwas, was ich eigentlich verabscheute._

_Doch als ich heute in den Nebenraum hastete, um die Zutaten zu holen, die er mir zuvor wohlweislich aufgelistet hatte, schaffte ich es nicht, diesen Stimmungswechsel zu verabscheuen. Er MACHTE es mir leichter mit seinem Verhalten und inzwischen half er mir sogar aus, wenn ich in Zaubertränke vollkommen verloren war, auch wenn das zum Glück keiner merkte._

_Es brachte mir mein Dilemma mit meiner Lage wieder vollkommen zu Bewusstsein, denn ich wusste, was er bezweckte: Er wollte, dass ich ihm glaubte. Dass ich ihm wirklich glaubte, was er mir gesagt hatte._

_Er wollte mir beweisen, dass er mich tatsächlich liebte._

_Es lenkte mich vollkommen von allem anderen ab und ich wusste, dass ich diesen Unterricht wieder einmal nur unbeschadet überstand, weil er darauf achtete, dass ich keine Fehler machte._

_Ron hatte damit jedoch heute weniger Glück, als ich. Er hatte auch niemanden, der ihn daran hinderte Fehler zu machen, obwohl er mit Parkinson in der Bank neben jener mit Hermione und Goyle saß._

_Sie hatte längst aufgehört, ihm zu helfen und heute endete das regelrecht in einer Katastrophe. Innerhalb einer Unterrichtseinheit Zaubertränke verlor Ron 50 Hauspunkte – und das war heftig. Was jedoch folgte war noch um einiges heftiger._

_Ich wusste nicht, was er zu Hermione gesagt hatte. Ich hatte es nicht gehört, doch kaum waren sie draußen auf dem Gang entwickelte sich zwischen den beiden ein lautstarker Streit, der sich sehen lassen konnte._

_Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, jemals gesehen zu haben, wie Hermione so herablassend reagierte. Sie kanzelte Ron ab, dass es nur so krachte. Er sei unfähig, sich auch nur ansatzweise auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Er solle endlich aufhören, sich auf andere zu verlassen, sprich Hermione. Es sei seine eigene Schuld, wenn er sich nicht ordentlich vorbereitete und er müsse mit den Konsequenzen aus diesem Verhalten leben. Und: Er solle sich in Zukunft wenigstens zusammenreißen, wenn er schon keine Ahnung hatte, und Snape nicht noch mehr verärgern, so dass Gryffindor noch mehr Hauspunkte verlor._

_Ron schoss gnadenlos zurück, für mich hörbar verletzt und bitter. Ich glaube er hat alles in seine Worte gepackt, was ihn seit Monaten verrückt machte, all seinen Frust, all seinen Ärger über ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber und all seine Wut über ihre Blindheit._

_Jedenfalls hatte er am Ende das letzte Wort. Auf seine Bemerkung, was sie sich eigentlich einbilde und warum sie sich nicht gleich nach Ravenclaw schicken ließ bei all ihrer Besserwisserei, hatte Hermione nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie hatte sich nur umgedreht und war davon gestürmt, eine Horde gaffender Gryffindors und grinsender Slytherins hinter sich lassend. _

_Ich wusste, dass ER erwartete, dass ich zurück blieb. Es war Freitagnachmittag und die Gelegenheit günstig, doch ich konnte Ron so nicht ziehen lassen und schickte ihm nur einen kurzen Blick, bevor ich Ron nachhastete, der ebenfalls davon stürmte._

„_Was hast du zu ihr gesagt, Ron?" Ich hatte Mühe mit meinem besten Freund mitzuhalten, als er den Gang zur Eingangshalle regelrecht hinauf rannte. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wolle er mir nicht antworten, doch dann knurrte er:_

„_Ich hab sie nur gefragt, warum sie mich nicht gewarnt hat, als ich die Drachenlibellenflügel zu früh dazugegeben habe."_

„_Aber das konnte sie doch nicht wissen." Ron stoppte abrupt und sah ich mich an. Ich konnte all seine Qual in seinem Blick sehen und ahnte, dass ich falsch lag._

„_Sie hat es gesehen, Harry. Ich weiß, dass sie es gesehen hat. Sie hat einfach nur zugesehen. Sie hat einfach zugesehen, wie ich ins offene Messer renne." Und damit stürmte er weiter._

_Ich machte keinen weiteren Versuch, ihm zu folgen._

_ER fand mich an diesem Abend im Ostflügel. Normalerweise war es umgekehrt, doch ich hatte heute nicht das Bedürfnis gehabt, mich noch mit meinen Hauskameraden auseinander zu setzen und war nach dem Wortwechsel mit Ron auf direktem Wege dahin verschwunden._

_Eigentlich hatte ich Hausaufgaben machen wollen, doch als er kam saß ich nur stumm am Boden vorm Fenster und starrte in den Winter hinaus, der sich nach und nach mit Grau und viel Matsch verabschiedete._

_Er fragte nichts und schwieg auch eine ganze Weile. Er nahm mich einfach nur in die Arme und ich ließ es geschehen. Zum ersten Mal war es mir vollkommen egal, in was für einer Misere ich steckte. Ich war nur froh, jemanden zu haben, der da war, mich in den Arm nahm und akzeptierte, dass ich angeschlagener war, als ich zeigte, auch wenn es mich schockierte, dass er offensichtlich begriff, dass mich die Sache mit Ron und Hermione mitnahm._

_Irgendwann, viel später, draußen wurde es schon dunkel, meinte er nur leise:_

„_Vielleicht solltest du ihm begreiflich machen, dass es keinen Sinn hat, Harry. Vielleicht begreift er es ja, wenn du es ihm sagst." Kein Spott, kein Hohn. Nichts Negatives._

_Niemals zuvor war ich so nah dran, ihm zu glauben, dass er mich tatsächlich liebte, wie in diesem Moment._

_**Flashback Ende**_

Rons Bemerkung hatte lustig sein sollen und Harry wusste, dass sein Freund schon lange über diese Geschichte hinweg war, aber er war es nicht. Die Erinnerung an die Lüge seines Lebens war und blieb schmerzhafter, als er es ertragen konnte und so bekam er kaum etwas von Verwandlungen mit, nicht, dass es wichtig wäre. Die Verwandlung in einen Animagus kam für ihn eh nicht in Frage. Sie hätte alles bloßgestellt, was er so verzweifelt zu verbergen suchte.

Draco war auf dem Weg zu Arithmantik, als Hedwig ihn allein auf einer Galerie abpasste. Es überraschte ihn, so schnell von Potter zu hören. Er grinste die Eule schief an, als sie ihn beobachtete, wie er das Pergament entrollte, das sie ihm überbracht hatte. Einen Moment später war ihm dann seine Verblüffung regelrecht anzusehen:

_Heute Nacht um 11 Uhr auf dem Ostturm. Erwarte nicht zuviel._

Das war so typisch Potter. Es war 100 Gryffindor. Der Schwarzhaarige schien zu glauben, er schulde ihm für diese Warnung in Sachen Granger und Weasley etwas und hatte es eilig, von dieser Schuld frei zu kommen. Draco schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und sah Hedwig an.

„Deinem Besitzer ist nicht zu helfen, hm?" Sie klimperte mit ihren großen Augen, schuhuhte und erhob sich von der Balustrade, um davon zu fliegen, nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte, dass er die Nachricht auch las. Draco sah ihr nach, versunken in Gedanken darüber, was für Antworten er heute endlich erhalten würde.

Harry war schon auf dem Ostturm, als Draco erschien. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass der Blonde früh dran war. Er glaubte endlich zu bekommen, was er seit Monaten wollte. Es versetzte Harry einen Stich, dass er dieses Bedürfnis nur sehr begrenzt würde befriedigen können, denn er ahnte, dass das, was er sagen konnte, Dracos Neugier nicht einmal ansatzweise zufrieden stellen würde.

Er nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette, wohl wissend, dass das Draco auf Abstand halten würde. Dieser ging nach einem unwilligen Blick tatsächlich zur Brüstung auf der anderen Seite des Turms und starrte durch die Zinnen in die Tiefe, so dass Harry einen Moment lang befürchtete, er würde wieder einmal hinaufsteigen. Als er sich ihm jedoch gleich darauf zuwandte, stieß er unmerklich den Atem aus, den er angehalten hatte.

Er hasste es, wenn Malfoy nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als sich selbst direkt über dem Abgrund zu platzieren, auch wenn er heute wusste, dass nichts passieren konnte.

_Flashback_

_//… „Könntest du das bitte lassen?" Ich warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu und er grinste mich über die Schulter hinweg an._

„_Hast du Angst um mich, Harry?" Was sollte ich darauf sagen? Die Wahrheit ganz bestimmt nicht. Also schwieg ich, obwohl er Recht hatte: Ich hatte Angst um ihn, wenn er da oben stand._

_Mit einem Satz sprang er von der Zinne, auf der er gestanden hatte und kam zu mir herüber. _

„_Weißt du, warum ich keine Angst vor großen Höhen habe?"_

„_Nein, weiß ich nicht." Ich hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, als er mich in die Arme nahm und mir einen Kuss auf den Nacken drückte. Der Wind war lau, aber unangenehm heftig. Noch lag Schnee, doch dieser Wind roch nach Frühling. Er schlang seinen Umhang auch noch um meine Schultern, bevor er weiter sprach._

„_Ich hab das Gefühl zu fliegen, wenn ich nichts als Abgrund unter mir sehe!", gab er mir seine unsinnige Erklärung._

„_Du kannst fliegen, du brauchst dich nur auf deinen Besen zu setzen.", hielt ich dagegen._

„_Das ist nicht dasselbe, Harry!", entgegnete er echauffiert und knuffte mich in die Seite. Ich konnte mir ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Nein…es ist nicht dasselbe. Wenn ich da oben stehe, habe ich das Gefühl richtig fliegen zu können. Wie ein Vogel, oder ein Drache." Das war sein Ernst. Ich konnte es hören. „Ich hoffe eigentlich nur, dass meine Animagusform später fliegen kann. Erst dann steige ich nicht mehr auf die Zinnen. Ich bin mit meinen Eltern mal an den Niagara-Wasserfällen gewesen. Um genau zu sein, darüber. Es ist berauschend."_

„_Darüber?" Das irritierte mich jetzt schon ein wenig._

„_Es gibt eine magische Brücke darüber. Die Muggel können sie nicht sehen. Muggelabwehrbanne. Es ist absolut unglaublich. Hast du jemals einen Wasserfall gesehen, Harry? Einen richtig großen?"_

„_Noch nie." Ich hatte nicht wirklich viel gesehen in meinem Leben. Dafür hatten die Dursleys gesorgt._

„_Dann hast du was verpasst. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir einen zeigen. Sobald es richtig Frühling wird." Einen Moment lang genoss ich ganz einfach dieses Statement. Es gab mir ein gutes Gefühl, doch dann fragte ich mich, wie er das bewerkstelligen wollte._

„_Wo?" Er sah mich an, mit Schalk im Blick und unbestreitbarer Zuneigung, so dass es mir wieder einmal einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte._

„_Das verrate ich dir nicht. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir den schönsten Wasserfall zeigen, den wir hier in England haben." _

_Ich versuchte noch eine Weile, herauszubekommen, was er meinte, doch er gab mir nicht mal einen Hinweis. Er amüsierte sich nur über meine Neugier und meine offensichtliche Begeisterung bei dieser Vorstellung, bevor er mich davon ablenkte…//_

_Flashback Ende_

„Weißt du, Potter, manchmal bist du wirklich furchtbar durchschaubar.", bemerkte Draco inzwischen und Harry stellte fest, dass er mit diesem Statement gar nichts anfangen konnte.

„Wieso das?"

„Es war nicht notwendig, mir Postwendend zu Willen zu sein, bloß, weil ich dir einen kleinen Gefallen getan habe. Funktioniert das eigentlich immer?" Die Zweideutigkeit dieser Aussage trieb Harry die Farbe in die Wangen. Er wandte sich ab, nahm einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette und meinte:

„Garantiert nicht…und ich kann dir versichern, dass ich nur aus einem Grund hier bin. Ich will es hinter mich bringen. Das ist alles."

„Schade.", meinte Draco bewusst anzüglich, nicht in der Lage es sich zu verwehren, den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor zu provozieren. „Ich hätte nichts gegen ein weiteres, kleines Zwischenspiel unter deinem Tarnumhang." Er konnte sehen, wie sich Potters Schultern bei dieser Bemerkung versteiften und hatte Mühe sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen. „Du doch auch nicht, oder Harry?", setzte er nach.

„Malfoy, komm zur Sache oder es war das letzte Mal, dass ich dir die Gelegenheit gebe, mich zu finden." Etwas an dieser Drohung irritierte Dracos Unterbewusstsein, doch sein Amüsement überlagerte es.

„Keine Sorge, Broken Hero, ich komm dir nicht zu nahe…solange DU es nicht willst." Harrys Augen sprühten Funken, als er das sagte und zu Dracos absolutem Schock musste dieser begreifen, dass das sein voller Ernst war. Sollte der Schwarzhaarige auch nur einen Hauch von Interesse zeigen würde er es versuchen. Die Frage war, ob dieser Fall jemals eintreten würde. Das versetzte Dracos Bewusstsein in Schwindel erregenden Tumult, bis sein Verstand aufgab, er sich zusammennahm und vorsichtshalber Harrys Rat folgte.

„Okay, okay. Rede. Sag mir, warum mein Vater die Seiten gewechselt hat. Und sag mir, warum er dein Wohl über meines stellt."

Harry wandte sich ab und starrte wieder in die Ferne, während er sich eine neue Zigarette anzündete. Das war sicheres Terrain und sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich. Einen Moment lang hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, ein Déjà vû zu haben, so sehr hatten Dracos Worte ihn an dessen Verhalten zu Beginn des letzten Schuljahres erinnert.

„Dein Vater wusste von Voldemorts Plan letztes Jahr. Natürlich wusste er davon.", fing Harry an und manövrierte seinen Weg um die magischen Barrieren die ihn daran hindern würden, die volle Wahrheit zu sagen. „Er gehörte zu Voldemorts Vertrauten, wenn man das so nennen konnte, aber ich schätze, das weißt du."

Ein trockenes Schnauben war Dracos Antwort. „Jedenfalls gab es in diesem Plan ein Detail, das deinem Vater gar nicht gefiel."

„Welches?", kam die erwartete Zwischenfrage und Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Das konnte er nicht sagen.

„Er hat mir später gesagt, dass es Risiken gibt, die niemand eingehen würde. Ihm war, glaube ich, ziemlich egal, welchen Preis er zahlen musste, um an die Macht zu kommen, die er sich von Voldemorts Rückkehr versprach. Er hätte alles dafür getan. Aber Voldemort hat etwas von ihm gefordert, dass er nicht zu opfern bereit war…Du brauchst gar nicht zufragen, ich kann dir nicht sagen was."

Draco schloss den Mund wieder, doch er musste zugeben, dass ihn das Wenige, was er bis jetzt gehört hatte, schon mehr schockiert hatte, als er erwartet hätte. Was war seinem Vater wichtiger, als Macht?

„Jedenfalls wollte er dieses Opfer nicht bringen und Voldemort hat ihn gezwungen, es trotzdem zu tun. Ihm ist erst im Verlauf der Ereignisse wirklich klar geworden, was seiner Familie damit angetan wurde."

Okay! Das war der Moment, in dem Draco den Anschluss verlor. Nicht eine Sekunde lang hatte er im letzten Jahr das Gefühl gehabt, dass man seiner Familie irgendetwas antat. Für ihn hatte sich alles ganz normal abgespielt – so wie immer.

„Das ist Blödsinn, Potter! Uns wurde nichts angetan. Niemandem von uns." Er sah sich daraufhin mit Harrys stummen Blick konfrontiert und etwas schimmerte in diesen grünen Augen – etwas, dass aussah, wie Bedauern. Inzwischen war er trotz Zigarettendunst nah genug, um das sehen zu können. Potters Worte zogen ihn magisch an.

„Mir ist klar, dass dir das nicht bewusst ist, Malfoy. Aber selbst du müsstest doch aus Erfahrung wissen, dass die Masken der Malfoys perfekt sind." Das saß und Draco schwieg. „Lucius hat mir nicht gesagt, wann ihm klar wurde, dass der Preis, den er zahlen würde zu hoch war.", Harry starrte wieder in die Ferne. „Um genau zu sein hat er erst in der Nacht, als der Plan in Aktion trat den Orden kontaktiert und dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht allein da draußen war. Ich weiß nicht, was er sich davon erhofft hat. Vielleicht dachte er, es geht komplett schief und er könne sich weiterhin beide Optionen offen halten. Oder er hat befürchtet, man würde ihm nicht glauben. Aber es ist gleich. Deine Mutter hat Sirius kontaktiert und sie hatten genug Zeit Auroren und Ordensmitglieder zusammen zu trommeln, um im Verbotenen Wald Voldemorts Pläne zunichte zu machen."

Draco starrte nun ebenso in die Ferne, wie Harry zuvor. Was hatte Voldemort von seinem Vater verlangt? Was war es gewesen, was dieser nicht hatte opfern wollen? Was war so wertvoll für Lucius Malfoy?

Potters Rede hatte ihm einige Aufschlüsse gegeben. Doch sie hatte genauso viele Fragen aufgeworfen. Um genau zu sein, war er nicht schlauer als zu vor.

„Das ist alles, was du mir sagen kannst?", fragte er, ohne den Gryffindor anzusehen.

„Das ist alles.", antwortete Harry leise. Ihm war klar, dass sich in Dracos Kopf die Fragen schon wieder türmten. Vor allem würde er wissen wollen, welches der Preis gewesen war, den Voldemort von den Malfoys verlangt hatte. Er gönnte sich ein mentales Schnauben. Wenn du das nicht weiß, Dragon, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen.

„Und meine zweite Frage?" Um genau zu sein, lag ihm das fast noch mehr am Herzen, als alles andere. Warum stellten seine Eltern Potters Wohl über seines? Auf jeden Fall lenkte es ihn erst einmal von den Fragen ab, die schon wieder in seinem Kopf zu kreisen begannen, was das Verhalten seines Vaters anging.

Harry sah ihn diesmal voll an. Mit vollkommen ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Er hatte sich seine Antwort auf diese Frage sehr genau zurechtgelegt und sie würde keine Zweifel offen lassen, obwohl er es nicht so empfand, doch Draco war ein reinblütiger Zauberer. Für ihn würde es zählen.

„Dein Vater schuldet mir etwas! Und diese Schuld wird erst abgeglichen sein, wenn ich diese Schule verlassen habe!" Dracos graue Augen öffneten sich unmerklich ein klein wenig weiter, so schockiert war er.

Harry verspürte abrupt einen qualvollen Stich Sehnsucht. Er vermisste diese Reaktion. Sie war ihm so vertraut, wie sein eigenes Spiegelbild und zeugte von Dracos Überraschung. Bitter schob er diese Sehnsucht in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins.

„Wer hat das festgelegt?", fragte Draco inzwischen klar irritiert.

„Ich. Ich bestimme die Bedingungen dieser Schuld. Er hat, was das angeht, keine Wahl. Ich würde es mir also nicht zu sehr zu Herzen nehmen!" Seine letzten Worten enthielten eine Spur von Sarkasmus, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wem dieser mehr galt: Ihm oder Draco.

„Keine Sorge.", spuckte Draco auch schon und entlockte Harry damit ein kaltes Grinsen.

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein…Wenn das dann alles wäre…?"

Draco starrte Harry aus kalten Augen an. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sein Vater offenbar eine Ehrenschuld gegenüber Potter zu begleichen hatte und musste das erst verarbeiten, doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran, seinen eigenen Standpunkt klar zu machen.

„Das wird sich zeigen… Ich werde dir sagen, wenn ich noch etwas wissen will!" Die vertraute Malfoy-Überheblichkeit war zumindest äußerlich zurück, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich so fühlte. Und es irritierte ihn, dass Potter das zu wissen schien.

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste nur spöttisch, als er sich abwandte.

„Gewiss wirst du das. Ich habe nichts anderes von dir erwartet." Und damit ließ er Draco stehen.

**tbc**

**R&R please! **


	27. Bittere Erkenntnis

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (27/circa 37+Epilog)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**e-mail:** KimRaygmx.de**  
**

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **Sorry, dass das chap wieder einmal Verspätung hat, aber ich war am WE so fertig, wie schon lange nicht mehr und alles, was ich noch wollte war schlafen. Nächstes WE muss ich nicht arbeiten, also gehe ich mal davon aus, dass es wieder pünktlich kommt.

So…zu meiner Umfrage im LJ. Ein Riesendankeschön an die Leute, die mitgemacht haben. Ich denke schon, dass ich das Ganze als Repräsentativ einstufen kann. Auch wenn ich viel zu spät begriffen habe, dass nur LJ-Mitglieder abstimmen können. Zum Glück seid Ihr von selbst drauf gekommen in den comments zu antworten. Hier also das Ergebnis:

JA: 10 Stimmen NEIN: 18 Stimmen.

Denke mal, dass ist eindeutig. Und darum heute weiter im Text wie geplant ohne Hochzeit. Dazu wird mir dann schon noch mal was einfallen.

Noch mal der HINWEIS auf den Adventskalender im LJ – auch wenn ich heute ein Türchen nachhinke…

**Beta:** fiZi und Shirokko – big thanks!

**Big thanks für die reviews geht an:** heldin-delta, Bella, Sammy-chan'-'Party-Froop, Amunet, Channah, zissy, Nuya, Alraune, Leni4888, Vitani666, Lady Reanna, krabbe, Deedochan, oAmyBlacKo und sessely. Thanks. Weiter so! Ich treibt mich an.

_**Kapitel 27**_

_**Bittere Erkenntnis**_

Entgegen seiner eigenen Erwartung, fand Draco jedoch nicht so schnell einen neuen Grund für eine weitere Konfrontation mit dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. Im Gegenteil musste er feststellen, dass ihm die Dinge, die Potter über den Seitenwechsel seines Vaters enthüllt hatte, mehr aus dem Konzept brachten, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte.

Er hatte sich natürlich inzwischen damit arrangiert, dass sein Vater ein Held war, der zur Vernichtung Voldemorts beigetragen hatte. Das war ja im Grunde nicht so schwer, selbst wenn es seiner kompletten Erziehung widersprach, doch er hatte gehofft, seinen Frieden mit diesem Wandel machen zu können, wenn er die Gründe für den Verrat seines Vaters an allem, was er sein Leben lang gepredigt hatte, endlich verstand. Das war nicht der Fall. Alles, was er von Potter zu hören bekommen hatte, machte es eigentlich nur noch schlimmer.

Welchen Preis hatte Lucius zahlen müssen, dass er sich so komplett von seinem vorangegangenen Machtstreben an der Seite des Dunklen Lords distanzierte? Und warum hatte er es nicht mitbekommen? Das waren die Fragen, die seit der Nacht auf dem Ostturm unablässig durch seinen Kopf kreisten und ihn langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn trieben.

Natürlich hatte Potter Recht. Sein Vater war ein Politiker durch und durch. Er würde sich nicht anmerken lassen, wenn es Probleme gab und seine Mutter war dazu erzogen, seinem Beispiel zu folgen. Sie würden ihn selbst dann im Unklaren lassen, wenn ihnen das Wasser bis zum Halse stand. Draco fragte sich, ob es das war, was sie getan hatten.

Inzwischen wusste er ja, dass einiges von dem, was er vom letzten Jahr noch in Erinnerung hatte, Fassade gewesen war. Das hatte seine Mutter selbst eingestanden, als er sie gefragt hatte, warum Sirius Black in diesem Jahr ganz oben auf der Gästeliste zum Neujahrsempfang gestanden hatte, während ihm sein Vater im Jahr zuvor noch den Avada Kedavra an den Hals gewünscht hatte. Doch WIE VIEL davon Fassade gewesen war, hatte sie nicht gesagt und inzwischen musste er sich fragen, ob er nicht ein komplett falsches Bild von diesem letzten Jahr hatte.

Es war kein beruhigender Gedanke. Er hatte immer geglaubt, seine Eltern zu kennen, doch das, was er von Potter erfahren hatte, bewies ganz klar das Gegenteil. Und das tat seiner Stimmung nicht wirklich gut.

„…ähm…ich…Draco?" Patrick Kinley, Jäger im Slytherin-Quidditchteam, war sichtlich verlegen.

„WAS?", schnappte Draco ärgerlich, während er mit steifen Fingern sein Hemd zuknöpfte. Das Quidditchtraining heute war nicht sonderlich gut gewesen und Draco wusste, dass er als Teamcaptain eine wahrhaftig üble Leistung abgeliefert hatte. Das war der Grund für seinen Ärger. Der Fakt, dass sein gesamtes Team noch im Umkleideraum stand und ihn nervös anstarrte, machte es nicht besser.

Patrick, einer ihrer besten Spieler aus dem fünften Jahr, hatte offenbar die riskante Entscheidung getroffen, der Besorgnis des Teams angesichts seines schlechten Spiels Ausdruck zu verleihen und der Ursache auf den Grund zu gehen. Draco nahm ihm ab, weiter herumzustottern.

„ES WAR NICHT MEIN TAG, OKAY!", blaffte er seine Mitspieler an und wusste, dass er sich etwas vormachte. Er war nicht bei der Sache und das schon seit mehr als einem Tag. Warum musste ich auch darauf bestehen, dass er mir sagt, warum Vater die Seiten wechselt… , schalt er sich selbst unwillig.

„Draco ich will dich ja nicht schocken, aber mir scheint, dass es schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr DEIN TAG ist." Pansy brachte harsch auf den Punkt, was er selbst sehr genau wusste. Was hatte er erwartet? Sie hatte ihn auf dem Kieker. Verdammter Mist!

Er funkelte seine Klassenkameradin an und fragte sich, wie er sie jemals als Freundin betrachtet haben konnte. Berechnung stand in Pansys blauen Augen und Draco musste sich fragen, was sie alles in sein Verhalten hinein interpretierte. Er wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken.

„Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, Parkinson, aber deine Performance heute war auch nicht beeindruckend. Wie oft hast du Kinleys Zuspiel verpasst?", schoss er angriffslustig zurück, doch damit konnte er Pansy offensichtlich nicht packen. Sie funkelte ihn nur noch ein bisschen bösartiger an.

„Sieben Mal, was nicht wirklich ein Wunder ist, wenn der Teamcaptain ständig seine Meinung ändert und nur rumbrüllt!"

„Willst du mich jetzt dafür verantwortlich machen, wenn du nicht in der Lage bist, den Quaffel zu fangen?" Draco wurde es zu bunt. Jeder hatte mal einen schlachten Tag, auch wenn sein Timing vor dem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw nicht das beste war. Pansy merkte nicht, dass sie zu weit ging.

„DU BIST dafür verantwortlich, wenn das Zusammenspiel nicht funktioniert, Malfoy!", fauchte sie ihn an.

Es war verdammt noch mal richtig, ob es ihm passte oder nicht. Er hatte seine Mannschaft normalerweise vollkommen unter Kontrolle und offenbar funktionierte es nicht ohne diese Kontrolle, doch das würde er natürlich niemals zugeben. Er würde ihnen eine Lektion erteilen.

„Okay, Parkinson, wie du willst. Umziehen. Alle.", befahl er eisig, wandte seinem Team brüsk den Rücken zu und begann sich wieder auszuziehen, um seine Quidditchuniform zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend anzulegen. Es war spät, doch das war ihm egal. Er würde ihnen zeigen, dass er die Lage unter Kontrolle behalten konnte.

„Draco, das kann doch jetzt nicht…", jammerte nun Sheila Witherspoon, zweifellos nicht glücklich über diese Entwicklung, doch Draco schnitt ihr das Wort ab:

„Klappe halten. Es war eine üble Performance da draußen und sie wird mir angekreidet. Also wiederholen wir das Ganze…und ich WILL nichts mehr hören." Das würgte jeglichen weiteren Widerspruch ab, obwohl Draco das Gemurre seines Teams auch dann noch hören konnte, als er mit seinem Besen die Umkleidekabine verließ.

Fünf Minuten und drei Highspeedrunden später, hatte sich auch der Rest der Mannschaft mit mürrischen Gesichtern wieder auf dem Spielfeld eingefunden und Draco sah mit Befriedigung, dass sie ganz klar Pansy die Schuld an dieses Debakel gaben. Geschieht dir Recht, du dumme Kuh…

Ein paar Minuten später war jedoch auch das vergessen, als Draco mit voller Power und diesmal ungebrochener Konzentration eine Trainingseinheit durchzog, die sein Team so schnell nicht mehr vergessen würde. Das war es, was er gebraucht hatte – genug Adrenalin und genug Wut – um seine Situation wenigstens ansatzweise in den Griff zu kriegen.

„Malfoy macht seine Mannschaft rund!" Harry hob seinen Blick von seiner VgddK-Hausaufgabe und sah Ron fragend an. Sein Freund machte es sich langsam zur Angewohnheit Abend für Abend in seinem Zimmer aufzutauchen, sich in einen der Sessel fallen zu lassen und sich ein Butterbier aus seinem Vorrat unter Harrys Bett zu gönnen, wenn er nichts anderes zu tun hatte.

„Wo steckt Hermione?", fragte er. Hermione war der einzige Grund, der Ron davon abhielt, sich in Harrys Zimmer breit zu machen.

„Treffen mit was weiß ich welchem Vertrauensschüler."

„Wie kommst du drauf, dass Malfoy seine Mannschaft rund macht?", fragte er weiter. Es hatte ihn ein wenig überrascht in den letzten Tagen zu sehen, dass seine Offenbarungen Draco offenbar etwas aus der Bahn brachten. Der Blonde war spürbar schlecht gelaunt und in sich gekehrt. Harry hätte zu gern gewusst, ob er endlich begriffen hatte, was seinem Vater wichtiger als alles andere war.

„Ich hab's zufällig beobachtet.", antwortete Ron inzwischen. „Sie haben eine echt üble Leistung abgeliefert und darum hab ich sie ne Weile beobachtet. Sie waren schon in den Kabinen, als er sie plötzlich noch mal rausgejagt hat…Man, Harry, dieser Besen macht das Frettchen wirklich gefährlich. Er hat ein paar Runden gedreht und dabei kam er garantiert an dich in deinen besten Zeiten ran."

„Ich bin trotzdem besser." Harry schaffte es nicht, Rons Bemerkung auf sich sitzen zu lassen.

„Ich weiß, aber ich schätze, das liegt nur daran, dass du leichter bist. Er war gut, Harry. Zumindest in der zweiten Trainingsrunde."

„Was war in der ersten?"

„Keine Ahnung. Es sah fast so aus, als sei Mister Control nicht bei der Sache. Das Problem hatte er dann nicht mehr." Harry gönnte sich ein schwaches Grinsen. Den Spitzname ‚Mister Control' hatte Terry Boot Draco verpasst, weil der Blonde sein Team tatsächlich immer unter Kontrolle zu haben schien. Entsprechend verloren waren sie, wenn er mal den Überblick verlor. Harry konnte sich denken, dass genau das heute passiert war.

„Wenn er so weitermacht wie vorhin gerade, stampft er Hays in zwei Wochen in den Boden, Harry!", fuhr Ron fort.

„Willst du Hays etwa warnen?" Harry kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht!", knurrte Ron und Harry wusste, was er dachte.

_**Flashback**_

_//… „Okay, Harry, schätze mal, dir muss ich nicht viel sagen, außer dass du dich unbedingt aus der Schusslinie ihrer Treiber halten musst." Das war korrekt und deshalb hörte ich auch nur halb hin, während Ron letzte Anweisungen für die Mannschaft gab. _

_Es war Ende März und wir hatten heute unser Spiel gegen Ravenclaw. Ich machte mir nicht allzu viele Gedanken. Unser hoher Sieg über Slytherin im November hatte uns ein gutes Polster in der Pokalwertung verschafft und wenn ich mir eins fest vorgenommen hatte, dann war es ein Sieg über Ray Hays. Ich würde mir von diesem Fünftklässler gewiss nicht den Schnatz abjagen lassen, wenn das nicht mal Malfoy gelungen war._

_Das Einzige, worauf ich wirklich aufpassen musste, waren die Treiber der Ravens. Diese hatte Simon Morris erstklassig trainiert, auch wenn Harry der Meinung war, dass sie das einzig gefährliche am Team waren. Cho Chang, die Simon durch Hays ersetzt hatte und nun als Jäger spielte, weil sie auf keinen Fall das Team verlassen wollte, war nicht wirklich ein Gewinn in dieser Position und entsprechend schwer taten sie sich._

„_Bereit?", kam es in dem Moment von Ron und ich fiel fast automatisch in die allgemein zustimmende Antwort ein._

„_BEREIT!"_

_Gleich darauf stürmten wir das Spielfeld. Die Ravens erwarteten uns schon und ich traf Rays selbstbewussten Blick. Wenn er glaubte, bloß weil er Mione datete, hätte er bei mir bessere Karten, war er auf dem Holzweg. Es reichte schon, dass sie heute auf der Ravenclawtribüne saß und von da aus zweifellos die Ravens unterstützte. Als Ron das mitbekommen hatte, war er wieder einmal kalkweiß geworden vor Ärger und meine Entschlossenheit, Hays vorzuführen, hatte sich noch ein bisschen gesteigert._

_Ron stieg neben mir auf seinem Besen in die Höhe, nachdem Madam Hooch das Spiel angepfiffen hatte und was er dabei zu mir sagte, überraschte mich nicht wirklich._

„_Mach ihn fertig, Harry. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Mach den arroganten Schnösel alle." Und dann war er ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden und überließ mich meiner Aufgabe._

_Hays hängte sich an meine Fersen. Das hatte er sich von Malfoy abgeschaut. Interessant dabei war, dass es mich zumindest ein bisschen nervös machte, wenn es der Slytherin tat. Bei Hays interessierte es mich überhaupt nicht._

_Gedankenlos hetzte ich ihn mit hoher Geschwindigkeit übers Spielfeld. Es strengte mich nicht sonderlich an. Ich liebte nichts mehr, als mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zu fliegen. Der Feuerblitz machte mir das leicht und ich hatte Übung darin. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis mir klar wurde, dass Ray Hays bei weitem nicht so gut in Form war, um dieses Tempo auf Dauer durchzuhalten. Mit einem fiesen kleinen Grinsen strengte ich mich noch ein bisschen mehr an, das Spielfeld immer im Auge. _

_Das Spiel zog sich in die Länge und ich wusste, mit jeder Minute, die der Schnatz auf sich warten ließ, wurden die Chancen des Ravemclaw-Suchers geringer, in der entscheidenden Phase mit mir mitzuhalten._

_Als ich den Schnatz dann endlich entdeckte, war es ein leichter Sieg. Der Spielstand war ausgeglichen und der Schnatz würde die Entscheidung bringen. Mich ritt der Teufel, als ich Hays etwas heran ließ, während ich immer darauf achtete zwischen ihm und dem Schnatz zu bleiben. Er war fast neben mir, als ich meinen Besen das entscheidende bisschen mehr antrieb und zugriff, Hays Finger nur Inches von meinen entfernt._

_Er traf meinen Blick, als wir beide die Geschwindigkeit reduzierten und Miles Ingram von den Hufflepuffs, der Lee Jordans Job als Kommentator nach dessen Abschluss im letzten Jahr übernommen hatte, den Sieg für Gryffindor verkündete. Ich konnte sehen, dass er begriffen hatte, was ich für ein Spiel mit ihm getrieben hatte._

„_Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Potter.", ließ er angespannt hören und das ließ mich erst Recht grinsen._

„_Ich werde im Allgemeinen gern unterschätzt, Ray…wusstest du das nicht?" und damit ließ ich ihn in der Luft hängen, um mich von Ron in eine klammerfluchgleiche Umarmung ziehen zu lassen._

„_Spitze, Harry…erstklassig! Absolut erstklassig. Wie lange hat er gebraucht, bis er begriffen hat, dass du ihn vorführst?"_

„_Bis zum Schluss. Er hat es bis zum Schluss nicht kapiert!" Das entlockte Ron ein befreites Lachen._

„_Aber er hat es kapiert, oder?"_

„_Ja…hat er." _

„_Das ist gut. Das ist richtig gut." Ich konnte nicht anders, als selbst in sein Lachen einzustimmen. Wenn ich ihm schon nicht helfen konnte, was sein Problem mit Hermione anging, dann musste ich ihm wenigstens diese Genugtuung verschaffen…//_

_**Flashback Ende**_

„Harry?" Rons Tonfall war ernst geworden und Harry sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Was?"

„Harry, wirst du Gin trainieren? So, dass sie eine Chance gegen Hays hat, wenn wir gegen Ravenclaw spielen?" Harry stand auf, wandte sich ab und ging zum Fenster, um in die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit hinauszustarren. Ron war sich klar, dass ihm diese Frage nicht passte. Er wollte nichts mehr mit Qidditch zu tun haben, wenn er selbst nicht mehr spielen konnte und daran hatte sich offensichtlich nichts geändert. „Du hast sie vor dem Winter trainiert. Bitte tu uns den Gefallen, Harry. Ich glaube es wäre wichtig für sie."

Harry schwieg eine kleine Ewigkeit angesichts Rons Ansinnen. Es war so verdammt bitter vom Boden aus zusehen zu müssen, wenn er nichts mehr wollte, als selbst zu spielen. Schon im Oktober war ihm das furchtbar schwer gefallen, als es darum ging Ginny auf das Spiel gegen Slytherin vorzubereiten, doch er wusste, warum Ron fragte.

Er wollte ihn einbeziehen und ablenken. Und er wusste, dass seine Schwester es sehr ernst nahm, wenn er, Harry, sie trainierte. Harry begriff sehr schnell, dass es unmöglich war, nein zu sagen, ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht.

„Okay…aber erwarte keine Wunder. Sie braucht es eigentlich nicht. Sie muss nur aufhören Angst zu haben. Dann ist sie von Haus aus gut genug.", antwortete er leise, ohne sich umzusehen.

„Danke, Harry. Du tust mir damit einen großen Gefallen!" Harry warf Ron einen kritischen Blick zu.

„Von wegen…Denk ja nicht, dass ich deine Taktik nicht durchschaue, Weasley…" Ron setzte ein verlegenes Grinsen auf und schwieg.

Als Ron gegangen war, zweifellos um Hermione zu erzählen, dass er glaubte einen kleinen Fortschritt mit ihm gemacht zu haben, starrte Harry erneut in die Dunkelheit hinaus, als eine andere Erinnerung an diesen Tag ihres Spieles gegen Ravenclaw sich in den Vordergrund seiner Gedanken drängte. Ray Hays war damals nicht der Einzige gewesen, der klar durchschaut hatte, was für ein Spielchen Harry getrieben hatte.

_**Flashback**_

_//… Es war spät in der Nacht, als es mir an diesem Samstagabend endlich gelang, mich von der Siegesfeier meines Hauses loszueisen, obwohl das eigentlich den ganzen Abend lang mein einziges Ziel gewesen war. Ich wollte ihn sehen, wollte hören, was er von dem Spiel hielt. _

_Entsprechend beeilte ich mich, in den Ostflügel zu kommen, doch zu meiner Irritation war das Zimmer, in dem wir uns immer trafen heute leer. Augenblicklich verspürte ich einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Brust._

_Wo war er? Er wusste doch, dass ich ihn heute treffen wollte, so wie immer am Wochenende. Warum wich er mir ausgerechnet heute aus?_

_Verständnislos stand ich gewiss fünf Minuten in der offenen Tür und starrte in den leeren Raum, der wie immer verstörend unbewohnt aussah. Die Hauselfen versetzten ihn ohne jeden Zweifel jedes Mal von neuem in seinen Urzustand, nachdem wir ihn verlassen hatten. So als existiere nicht, was sich hier abspielte._

_Dieser Gedanke wühlte mich überraschend unangenehm auf und ich schob ihn entschlossen von mir, als ich mich abwandte. Ich war entschlossen ihn zu suchen, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, wo._

_Eine halbe Stunde später, als ich endlich begriffen hatte, dass es am einfachsten war, nicht zu denken, wenn ich ihn finden wollte und schon wieder verstört war angesichts dieser Tatsache, fand ich ihn auf dem Nordturm._

_Er saß auf einer der Zinnen und löschte damit augenblicklich alle verstörenden Gedanken aus, als ich die vertraute Panik bei diesem Anblick verspürte. Heute verkniff ich es mir jedoch, etwas dazu zu sagen. Etwas an seiner Haltung gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Er wirkte angespannt und abweisend._

_Für eine Weile nahm er meine Anwesenheit gar nicht zur Kenntnis, obwohl er mich mit Sicherheit kommen hören hatte. Erst nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit fragte er ohne jeden Zusammenhang:_

„_Machst du das mit mir auch?" Ich begriff im ersten Moment nicht, was er meinte._

„_Was?", fragte ich entsprechende verwirrt zurück._

„_Das, was du heute mit Hays gemacht hast? Mich da oben, wo dich keiner schlagen kann, vorführen, wenn wir gegeneinander spielen?" Ein schockiertes Keuchen war für den Augenblick meine einzige Antwort. Das war nicht die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hatte._

_Wie konnte er so eine Frage stellen? Ihm musste doch vollkommen klar sein, dass ich mir das mit ihm niemals erlauben konnte. Die Erkenntnis schockierte mich ein wenig, doch ich betrachtete ihn als den einzigen ernstzunehmenden Gegner hier in Hogwarts und ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, er wüsste das._

_Er wandte mir den Blick zu und seine Augen waren ungewohnt kalt, als er mich ansah._

„_Führst du mich auch vor…und lachst dich dann mit dem Wiesel schlapp über deinen Spaß?" Das kam einer Ohrfeige gleich und das konnte er vermutlich hören, als ich schnappte:_

„_Glaubst du das? Denkst du, ich führe dich vor? Denkst du das wirklich?"Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass er so dachte._

„_Ray hast du heute vorgeführt! Erstklassig vorgeführt!" Seine Stimme klang erschreckend bitter. „Und du hast es ihm sogar unter die Nase gerieben…Das hat mich schockiert…Woher soll ich wissen, wie gut du bist? Wirklich gesehen habe ich es heute das erste Mal. Niemand kann da oben Spielchen spielen Harry. Aber du kannst es. Und du tust es! Sag es mir. Tust du das mit mir auch? Nimmst du mich auch nicht ernst?"_

_Etwas anderes schimmerte durch seinen Ärger hindurch. Er war verletzt und meine instinktive Reaktion darauf erschreckte mich selbst. Ich ging zu ihm hinüber, zerrte ihn grob von seiner Zinne und zog ihn in meine Arme. Er verlor ein wenig das Gleichgewicht. Das war möglicherweise der einzige Grund dafür, dass er sich diese Behandlung gefallen ließ, denn als er sich gefangen hatte, sträubte er sich. Ich ließ es jedoch nicht zu._

„_HÖR AUF!", fuhr ich ihn an und spürte seinen Widerstand verschwinden, doch er atmete schwer und ich wusste, dass er diese Umarmung nicht wollte. Ich ließ ihn nicht los._

„_Wie kannst du so was glauben? Sag mir das, wie kannst du so etwas glauben?"_

„_Ich hab es gesehen, Harry. Die ganze Schule hat es gesehen. Sie wissen, dass du bei Highspeed zurückgehalten hast. Sie wissen, dass du Ray auf Inches heran gelassen hast, nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass er dich nicht schlagen kann. Was soll ich denken? Du weißt, wie oft ich um Haaresbreite am Schnatz vorbei gegriffen habe__."_

_Von einem Moment zum nächsten fühlte ich mich furchtbar schuldig. War das wirklich der Eindruck, den ich hinterlassen hatte? Dann hatte ich die Situation verdammt falsch eingeschätzt und mein Verhalten war mehr als nur schäbig gewesen._

„_Ich… das… bitte, das darfst du nicht glauben. Das… es war nur Hays!"_

„_Harry…er ist von Haus aus um Längen schlechter als du, egal was er bis heute geglaubt hat. Und das interessiert mich auch nicht. Ich will wissen, ob du mit mir das gleiche Spielchen treibst!" Er richtete sich auf und sah mir ins Gesicht, während seine Finger sich mit hartem Griff in meine Arme krallten._

_Ich konnte ihn nur ungläubig ansehen._

„_Glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte mir das in einem Spiel gegen dich erlauben? Was denkst du nur." Ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf und streichelte mit kalten Fingern seine blasse Wange. „Das ist lächerlich. Vollkommen lächerlich. Ich werde dir jetzt ein Geheimnis verraten. Es ist unwichtig, was ich heute für einen Eindruck hinterlassen habe. Du hast Recht. Ray ist nicht gut genug und es war vollkommen überflüssig, was ich gemacht habe…Aber du…du bist der einzige Gegner, der jemals so nah an mich ran kommt, dass ich um den Sieg fürchten muss. Siehst du das nicht? Ich kann dich nicht vorführen. Keine Chance. Du…du bist zu gut. Du forderst mich vollkommen. Ich darf dich nie aus den Augen lassen und muss immer genug Abstand zwischen uns halten, weil ich weiß, dass du mich schlagen kannst. Wie kannst du nur etwas anderes glauben? Du müsstest doch inzwischen wissen, dass du derjenige bist, der mich regelmäßig an meine Grenzen treibt. Gegen dich fühlt sich Quidditch richtig an. Es…es ist eine Herausforderung es lässt mich meine Limits spüren…das ist es, was ich will. Du bist…Du kannst…Du…ich…" _

_Da waren sie, die Worte, die ich nicht einmal denken wollte. Entsetzt scheute ich davor zurück. _

_Ich befreite mich aus seinem Griff und wollte mich abwenden, doch er gab mir nicht die Chance dazu. Er zog mich entgegen meines Widerstandes in seine Arme, wie ich es zuvor mit ihm gemacht hatte, doch er sagte nichts. Er küsste mich nur. Er küsste mich und sorgte dafür, dass ich nicht mehr denken konnte – und ich wusste sehr genau, dass das in diesem Moment das Beste war…//_

_**Flashback Ende**_

Heute wusste Harry, dass es auch da schon viel zu spät gewesen war, egal wie sehr er sich gesträubt hatte.

Der zweite Samstag im März war ein sonniger, aber kalter Tag. Ideal für ein Qidditchspiel. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, als er das Spielfeld überblickte. Er war zu früh. Auf Frühstück hatte er heute keinen Appetit. Er hatte genug damit zu tun gehabt, seinen Kopf leer zu bekommen.

Noch immer kreisten seine Gedanken in jeder freien Minute um Potters Enthüllungen. Er war drauf und dran gewesen, seinem Vater zu schreiben und ihn zu fragen, was hinter all dem steckte, doch er wusste, dass er dann Ärger bekommen würde. Lucius hatte ihn klar und deutlich angewiesen, Harry in Ruhe zu lassen. Es wäre nicht klug, ihm zu offenbaren, dass er sich daran nicht gehalten hatte.

Dazu kamen die Träume von Potter, die ihn heimsuchten, sobald er es schaffte ein wenig zu schlafen. Für die letzte Nacht hatte er sich einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf gebraut, um endlich mal wieder ruhig durchzuschlafen. Entsprechend erholt war er und dank dieser Tatsache schaffte er es, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was vor ihm lag – das Spiel seines Teams gegen die in diesem Jahr verdammt starken Ravenclaws.

„Was denkst du, Draco?" Patrick Kinley war mit Goyle und McDougal im Gang aufgetaucht. Fehlten noch Sheila, Pansy und Millicent, doch die Mädchen kamen regelmäßig in der letzten Minute. Pansy hatte es nicht noch einmal gewagt, irgendetwas in Bezug auf seine Stimmung zu äußern. Das Straftraining vor zwei Wochen war ihr zweifellos eine Lehre gewesen.

Sie hatten hart trainiert, doch Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob das heute reichen würde. Hays, in diesem Jahr Mannschaftskapitän der Ravenclaws, hatte den Kahlschlag in der Mannschaft vom letzten Jahr gut genutzt. Sie hatten vier Spieler ersetzen müssen und diese als Jägerin abgründig schlechte Chang war nicht mehr da. Er hatte sich seine Mannschaft selbst zusammenbauen können und das hatte er getan – erfolgreich.

„Es wird kein leichtes Spiel.", beantwortete er Kinleys Frage. „Wir müssen sie um jeden Preis vom Punkten abhalten." Goyle kicherte.

„Und du musst den Schnatz fangen." Draco warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu.

„Keine Sorge. Das krieg ich schon hin." Etwas anderes kommt gar nicht in Frage…

Hays hatte genau wie Potter in diesem Jahr einen Feuerblitz. Die Blamage im letzten Jahr gegen Gryffindor hatte ihn wohl aufgerüttelt. Er war besser als je zuvor, auch wenn Draco nicht davon ausging, dass er an Potter herankam. Dafür hatten sie verdammt gefährliche Treiber.

„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall ihre Treiber im Augen behalten.", bemerkte Patrick da auch schon und beäugte Goyle. Draco wusste, was er dachte. Goyle und Bulstrode als Treiber könnten der Knackpunkt im Spiel sein, doch leider waren sie das Beste, was Slytherin im Augenblick zu bieten hatte und das war bitter.

„Morgen…" Sheila, Pansy und Millicent tauchten endlich auf. Draco warf einen letzten Blick aufs Spielfeld. Es würde sich zeigen, ob sie wenigstens in diesem Jahr eine Chance auf den Quidditchpokal hatten. Er würde jedenfalls sein Bestes geben.

Zwei Stunden später war sich Draco im Klaren darüber, dass sie eines der hässlichsten Spiele spielten, die er je in Hogwarts erlebt hatte. Sein Team hielt sich besser als erwartet und das war es wohl, was die Ravens so aggressiv machte. Sie spielten mit einer Härte, die Madam Hoochs Pfeife in Dauerbetrieb versetzte.

Der Spielstand hielt sich die Waage. Slytherins Abwehr leistete mehr, als er je für möglich gehalten hatte und Kinley führte die Jäger im Angriff erstklassig. Draco hatte schon jetzt beschlossen, dass er den Fünftklässler bei Professor Snape als nächsten Teamcaptain empfehlen würde. Mit einer neuen Mannschaft hatte er sicher gute Karten.

Das half ihm aber im Moment alles nicht weiter. Sie spielten jetzt schon über eine Stunde und die Tore fielen in regelmäßigen Abständen, doch der Schnatz ließ sich nicht blicken. Draco wünschte sich, eine Entscheidung herbeizwingen zu können, schon allein weil seine Jäger sich morgen vor lauter blauen Flecken vermutlich kaum rühren konnten.

„Na…Draco, wie sieht es aus?" Ray stoppte seinen Besen neben ihm und ließ genau wie er seinen Blick wachsam übers Spielfeld gleiten.

„Nach einem Sieg für Slytherin, wie sonst?", entgegnete er bissig. Im Moment waren sie mit 20 Punkten im Vorsprung. Hays lachte.

„Du glaubst wirklich, ich lass dich den Schnatz fangen? Vergiss es, Darling."

„Hindere mich daran, Pussy!", schoss Draco zurück. „Wie läuft es mit Potter?" Das traf. Ray funkelte ihn an.

„Besser als bei dir, soviel steht fest!" Der Ravenclaw wendete geschickt seinen Besen und übernahm bei ihrer Jagd vorerst die Führung. Draco hatte das Bedürfnis ihn vom Besen zu schmeißen, obwohl er Hays kein Wort glaubte. Ein solches Bild von Harry Potter konnte er im Moment gar nicht brauchen, obwohl er selbst den Gryffindor zur Sprache gebracht hatte.

Zehn Minuten später spitzte sich die Lage noch ein wenig zu. Goyle hatte es geschafft, den Ravenclaw-Hüter vom Besen zu schießen und die Treiber der Ravens bombardierten nun die Slytherin-Jäger. Draco schickte Bulstrode und Goyle zu McDougal in die Verteidigung, weil die generischen Jäger augenblicklich zum Angriff übergingen. Seine eigenen Jäger mussten schnell genug sein, den Angriffen zu entkommen.

Er begann auf den Schnatz zu hoffen, denn langsam ging ihnen die Luft aus. Gleich darauf musste er dann jedoch auf sich selbst aufpassen, denn Hays hatte erneut umdisponiert. Jetzt waren seine Treiber hinter ihm her. Und Draco verspürte zum ersten Mal Frust in diesem Spiel.

Harry, gut verborgen unterhalb der Tribünen, entging der Moment, als Draco von diesem Spiel genug hatte, nicht.

Er hatte nicht herkommen wollen. Und doch hatte es ihn herausgezogen. Ron und er waren sich einig, dass Ravenclaw in diesem Jahr die gefährlichste Mannschaft im Quidditchpokal war. Um Hufflepuff machte er sich keine Gedanken. Gegen diese junge Mannschaft hatte Ginny gute Karten, doch Hays machte ihm Sorgen und weshalb, wurde ihm klar, während er dieses Spiel beobachtete.

Ravenclaw spielte verdammt hart. Die Mannschaft bestand nur aus Jungs, etwas, dass nicht mal die Slytherins in den letzten Jahren fertig gebracht hatten. Keiner von ihnen nahm auch nur im Geringsten darauf Rücksicht, ob er einen anderen Kerl oder ein Mädchen vor sich hatte. Das überraschte Harry ein wenig. Negativ.

Es war keine Regel – sicher – doch es gehörte zur Noblesse, zumindest auf einer Ebene, wie sie in Hogwarts Gang und Gebe war. Sie spielten hier in erster Linie zum Spaß.

Dieses Spiel heute erinnerte ihn an jenes, das er im zweiten Jahr gegen die Slytherinmannschaft unter Flint gespielt hatte. Die Slytherins hatten damals genauso hart gespielt, sogar mit Mädchen im Team. Unter Draco hatte sich das etwas geändert. Ein Grinsen schlich sich in seine Züge angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Slytherin beim Quidditch erschreckend fair spielte.

Sein Blick folgte nun schon eine Weile der Gestalt im grünen Umhang. Hays Taktik war klar. Er wollte Draco ablenken und hatte ihm dazu seine Treiber auf den Hals gehetzt. Nicht, dass das dem Blonden etwas anhaben dürfte. Er war schnell und gut trainiert, doch es zerstreute seine Konzentration und es kostete Kraft.

Ohne es zu wollen, begann Harry auf den Schnatz zu hoffen.

Im Grunde änderte sich alles in diesem Spiel von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Es war der Stimmungsumschwung im Stadion, der Draco klar machte, dass die beiden Sucher die letzten waren, die den Schnatz sahen. Hektisch scannte er in vollem Flug das Spielfeld, Hays wieder einmal dicht hinter ihm.

Letzten Endes entdeckte er zwei Dinge zur gleichen Zeit: Den Schnatz zwischen den Torstangen ihrer Spielfeldseite und Harry Potter unterhalb der Tribünen fast direkt drunter.

Du ziehst das Ding magisch an, oder… , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er in den Sturzflug ging. Er hörte einen scharfen Pfiff, der nicht von Madam Hooch kam, hinter sich, maß dem aber keine Bedeutung zu und konzentrierte sich voll auf sein Ziel. Angespannt wartete er auf das Geräusch, das Hays Besen machen würde, wenn er ihm zu Nahe kam.

Es blieb aus.

Beinahe zu spät begriff Draco, dass Ray unter ihm war und offensichtlich von da aus dazwischen gehen wollte, auch wenn ihm dieses Manöver vollkommen unverständlich war solange sein Gegner keinen Vorsprung hatte. Er erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit noch ein wenig mehr und das war es, was für ihn ohne jeden Zweifel mehr, als nur dieses Sieg rettete.

In dem Moment, als seine Finger den Schnatz umfassten, touchierte ihn ein Klatscher im Rücken, während der zweite den Besen traf. Eh schon nicht mehr richtig ausbalanciert, hatte er keine Chance mehr sich auf dem Besen zu halten und befand sich einen Sekundenbruchteil später im freien Fall, doch alles war besser, als von diesen beiden Klatschern voll getroffen zu werden, auch wenn Draco daran in diesem Moment keinen Gedanken verschwendete.

Harry stockte der Atem, als er begriff, was Hays plante. Er wusste nicht, wie der Raven seine Treiber alarmiert hatte, doch beide nahmen augenblicklich Draco ins Visier, der fast die ganze Länge des Spielfeldes zwischen sich und dem Schnatz hatte Der kleine goldene Ball schwebte noch immer bewegungslos zwischen den Torstangen der Slytherins.

Er sah, wie Hays nach unten ging. Offensichtlich verließ er sich darauf, dass die Treiber Draco erwischten. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schüttelte er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. Das Manöver schrie geradezu nach einer Katastrophe.

Wie Draco es schaffte noch ein wenig mehr Speed aus seinem Besen herauszuholen blieb für Harry letztendlich rätselhaft, doch er schaffte es und ruinierte damit Hays Plan, denn er erwischte den Schnatz, der sich im letzten Moment in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, bevor ihn die Klatscher erreichten und mit Leichtigkeit vom Besen wischten.

Im Schatten der Tribünen riss Harry in einem Anfall fürchterlicher Panik den Zauberstab nach oben, bereit den Fall des Slytherin zu stoppen. Wo dabei plötzlich Gregory Goyle herkam, wusste er nicht. Alles, was er gesehen hatte war Draco.

Goyle erwischte Draco mit seiner Pranke am Umhang und schaffte es tatsächlich, ihn festzuhalten. Sekunden später war der Blonde sicher auf dessen Besen, der mehrere Yard in die Tiefe sackte.

Einen Herzschlag und einen Atemzug später zielte Harrys Zauberstab auf Dracos Feuerblitz der im Schleuderflug gen Tribüne schoss, um ihn zu bremsen. Noch bevor dieser ruhig zu Boden zu gleiten begann, begriff Harry, was er tat: Er rettete Draco Malfoys hoch geschätzten Besen, so wie er einen Moment zuvor bereit gewesen war, Draco Malfoys Hals zu retten.

Voller Entsetzen flog sein Blick zu dem blonden Slytherin vor Goyle auf dessen Besen und seine Hände begannen zu zittern, als er dessen Blick traf. Draco hatte gesehen, was er getan hatte.

Bleich und zitternd wandte er sich ab, um so schnell wie nur möglich von hier wegzukommen. In sich zerrissen von Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht.

Draco starrte der Gestalt im nachtblauen Winterumhang noch immer halb im Schock nach, bevor sein Kopf herumflog und er nach seinem Besen suchte. Er konnte ihn sanft im Gras landen sehen und wusste mit erschreckender Klarheit, wie das möglich war.

Potter hatte das getan. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab noch in der Hand und eine Ahnung sagte ihm sehr deutlich, was dessen eigentliche Absicht gewesen war. Potter war bereit gewesen, ihm den Hals zu retten.

Ohne es zu wollen hatte er die Antwort auf eine Frage erhalten, mit der er niemals gerechnet hatte. Es war ein ebenso großer Schock wie sein Absturz aus dreißig Fuß Höhe und der Fakt, dass Greg Goyle ihn doch tatsächlich aufgefangen hatte.

**tbc**

HINWEIS: Wer die Frage nicht mehr weiß, sollte Kapitel 26 noch einmal lesen. eg

R&R please!


	28. Verführung der Unschuld?

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (28/circa 37+Epilog)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **Heut sag ich nicht viel…hab keine Zeit.

**Beta:** fiZi und Shirokko – big thanks!

**'Thanks' für die reviews kommen nächstes mal mit. Trotzdem Danke an alle.**

_**Kapitel 28**_

_**Verführung der Unschuld?**_

Die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer flog mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihm zu, während er seinen Umhang von den Schultern riss, quer durchs Zimmer schleuderte und einen gequälten Wutschrei nicht unterdrücken konnte. Er wusste, er hatte gerade eben die größte Dummheit begangen, die ihm hatte passieren können. Draco Malfoy zu beschützen mochte ein natürlicher Instinkt sein, doch es diesen sehen zu lassen war eine Katastrophe. Harry konnte nicht einen Augenblick lang an den Schlüssen zweifeln, die der Slytherin aus seiner Aktion ziehen würde.

Mit Schwung kickte er seine Schuhe in eine Ecke des Zimmers und riss an seine Krawatte und seinem Schulumhang. Wie hatte ihm das nur passieren können? Wieso war er nur verdammt noch mal zu diesem Spiel gegangen?

Weil du gehen wolltest, Harry. Du wolltest ihn spielen sehen. Du wolltest sicher sein, dass er in diesem Spiel gegen die Ravens klar kommt, weil du weißt, dass Ray ein Killerteam zusammengestellt hat. Du wolltest…du wolltest… Harry schloss die Augen. Ich wollte sicher sein, dass ihm nichts passiert! Das Eingeständnis war bittersüß und es konnte nicht wahrer sein. Er wollte sicher sein, dass Draco nichts passierte. Leider kostete ihn das seine eigene Sicherheit.

„VERDAMMT…VERDAMMT, VERDAMMT, VERDAMMT!" Schwer atmend hastete Harry ins angrenzende Bad. Seine Schulter brannte wie Feuer und die Schmerzen strahlten in seinen ganzen Körper aus. Er war außer Kontrolle und er wusste es. Er hatte seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen. Die Panik, dass Draco sich bei diesem Absturz den Hals brechen könnte, hatte all seine umsichtig errichteten Wälle niedergerissen.

Sehnsucht brannte in seinen Adern. Verzweiflung nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen und das Gefühl, dass er hassen gelernt hatte, verzehrte seinen Verstand. Schreie dröhnten in seinen Ohren und Ohnmacht erschien wie Erlösung, als Schwindel ihn überkam und er sich am Waschbecken festhalten musste, um nicht zu Boden zu gehen. Er wünschte sich seinen Trank herbei. Nicht Snapes Gebräu für traumlosen Schlaf, nein. Er wollte den Curis-Solutis-Trank von Li, denn er wusste, dass dieser all das augenblicklich ausschalten würde – zumindest lange genug für ihn, um wieder zu Verstand zu kommen und seine Barrieren neu zu errichten, doch die Konsequenzen waren zu erniedrigend.

Harry wusste, dass er so klarkommen musste. Nur dann hatte er eine Chance. Mit gehetztem Blick betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild und hatte wieder einmal die zweifelhafte Freude zu sehen, wie vollkommen am Ende er tatsächlich war. All seine Masken waren gefallen. Es war kein schöner Anblick. Und doch war sich Harry darüber im Klaren, dass er diesen Anblick brauchte.

Er brauchte ihn um zu begreifen, wer er wirklich war. Dieses Bild gab ihm den Boden unter den Füßen zurück, vertrieb alle Illusionen und machte seinen Kopf klar. Das, was er im Spiegel sah, war alles, was von ihm geblieben war. Harrys Blick blieb an der Fixierung hängen, die er über dem Hemd trug. Sie war für den Rest seiner Tage seine Lebenslinie – und mit morbider Faszination glitten seine Finger über den unschuldigen, weißen Stoff. Er musste sich erinnern. Er musste wieder zu sich selbst finden und dazu brauchte er die schonungslose Wahrheit.

Wie unter Zwang begann er Lage für Lage des Stoffs, der das Fluchmal verhüllte, zu entfernen – die Fixierung, das Hemd, den Verband – bis nur noch eine sterile Kompresse das Mal, das sein Leben bestimmte, verbarg. Erst da zögerte er kurz, bevor er beinahe wütend den Zauber fauchte, der auch diesen letzten Schutz entfernte.

Wie giftige Tentakel zogen sich die bläulich roten Ausläufer des Fluchmals von da aus, wo ihn der Fluch getroffen hatte, über seine blasse Haut. Normalerweise war es nicht größer als zwei Inch, doch im Moment bedeckte es wieder einen großen Teil seiner Schulter, auch wenn noch beinahe eine Handbreit bis zu dem Punkt Platz war, an dem es vorbei sein würde. Drei Inch zwischen Leben und Tod. Harrys Miene war ausdruckslos.

Wie lange würde Draco Malfoy brauchen, bis ihm der Fluch den Gar ausmachte – wenn er es zuließ? Einen Monat? Eine Woche? Einen Tag? Nach seinem vorangegangenen Ausbruch tippte er auf die letzte Möglichkeit. Draco würde ihn vermutlich innerhalb von Stunden so weit aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab.

Harry ließ ein bitteres Lachen hören, denn er wusste, er würde dem Tod mit Freuden die Hand reichen, wenn er nur einen einzigen Augenblick lang die Chance hätte, all die Illusionen, die er einmal gehabt hatte, noch einmal sein Eigen nennen zu dürfen, selbst wenn es nur für einen kurzen Moment war.

Er wollte die Augen schließen und die Sehnsucht spüren – Phantomhände auf seiner Haut, die ihm berührten und ihn glauben ließen, dass er begehrt wurde, Lippen die Geständnisse wisperten und all seine Träume wahr werden ließen, Liebe – doch er tat es nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sein blasses Spiegelbild angestarrt hatte, bis er sich endlich wieder rührte. Zaghaft fuhr einer seiner kalten Finger eins der hässlichen Tentakel nach, die seine Haut zierten und stoppte erst, als es in der schmerzhaften, immer offenen Stelle verschwand, an der ihn der Fluch getroffen hatte.

Drei Inch zu weit links und vier zu hoch. Hätte sein Pate ihn nicht bei Seite gestoßen wäre er tot. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen er sich wünschte, Sirius hätte ihn nicht aus dem Weg gestoßen. Dann wäre es vorbei, doch es war nicht vorbei. Er war hier, stand in seinem Badezimmer und wusste, dass er durchhalten musste, wenn er überleben wollte.

Resigniert ließ er die Hand sinken und starrte seinem Spiegelbild in die leeren grünen Augen, nahm seine blasse, abgemagerte Erscheinung wahr. Mit kalter Berechnung erinnerte er sich daran, dass er denjenigen, der er einmal gewesen war schon lange verloren hatte. Er brauchte nicht mehr den Helden spielen. Für niemanden. Alles, was ihm geblieben war, war sein Leben, doch wenn er nicht Acht gab, würde er auch das noch verlieren.

Ernüchtert langte er nach der Flasche mit Snapes Trank für traumlosen Schlaf, gab die entsprechende Menge in ein Glas und schluckte ihn ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass er ihn schon am Tag zuvor genommen hatte.

Er brauchte Ruhe – Ruhe, um sich zusammeln – und so verkroch er sich ohne noch eine Minute zu verschwenden unter seine Decken. Ron und Hermione würden nicht fragen, wenn sie ihn so fanden. Sie wussten, wie viel Kraft ihn jeder Tag kostete. Niemand würde fragen. Sie alle hofften nur, dass er durchhielt. Und er würde durchhalten.

Er war sicher hier in seinem Zimmer, seiner eigenen kleinen Welt. Hier war es egal, was Draco für Schlüsse gezogen hatte und er würde es dabei belassen so lange er konnte, doch kurz bevor ihn der Schlaf in seiner friedlichen Umarmung umfing, erinnerte er sich erneut an dieses Gefühl, als er Draco hatten fallen sehen.

…ich habe Angst um dich… In der Dämmerung des Halbschlafes wusste er, dass er eigentlich jedes Recht hatte Angst zu haben, doch Draco hatte ihm das genommen. Schon lange.

Draco ließ sich entspannt wie selten auf sein Bett fallen, als er es endlich geschafft hatte, sich von der seit dem Nachmittag laufenden Siegesfeier in den Slytheringemeinschaftsräumen loszueisen. Es war ein grandioser Sieg gewesen. Aus allen Erzählungen hatte er klar herausgehört, dass niemand mehr an den Sieg Slytherins geglaubt hatte, als klar wurde, was Hays plante.

Der Pfiff, den er gehört hatte, war für die Treiber der Ravenclaws bestimmt gewesen. Er hatte sie dazu veranlasst, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, sich die Klatscher zu sichern und Draco davon abzuhalten, den Schnatz zu fangen. Der Fakt, dass der Schnatz ein ganzes Stück von den Suchern entfernt gewesen war, hatte das möglich gemacht. Die Hälfte der Slytherins war in Entsetzen erstarrt, als die Klatscher fast gleichzeitig auf Draco abgefeuert worden waren und deshalb war der Fakt, dass er im entscheidenden Moment noch ein klein wenig mehr Power in der Hinterhand gehabt hatte umso beeindruckender. Jeder hatte ihm gesagt, dass er eine Spitzenleistung abgeliefert hatte, sogar Madam Hooch.

Draco war am Ende dieses Spieles regelrecht betäubt gewesen. Der Schock über seinen Absturz, die überraschende Rettung durch Goyle und der Fakt, dass auch Potter ihn hatte retten wollen, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es ein wenig gedauert hatte, bis er seinen Sieg richtig realisieren und genießen konnte, obwohl er die ganze Zeit den Schnatz zwischen den Fingern gehabt hatte.

Das war vorbei. Im Moment fühlte er sich richtig wohl und sogar die düstere Nachdenklichkeit wegen der Allianzen seines Vaters war im Moment in den hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes verschwunden. Die Party war fantastisch gewesen, der Alkohol hatte ihn in einen angenehm beschwipsten Zustand versetzt und der Gedanke an Harry Potter, der ihn retten wollte und dann seinen Besen in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, vermittelten ihm ein unbeschreibliches Hochgefühl. Besser konnte ein Tag nicht enden.

Draco rollte sich auf den Bauch, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem flauschigen Kopfkissen und rief sich Potter in Erinnerung.

Harry Potter – der Junge, der lebte um seine Träume zu beherrschen – war wild entschlossen gewesen, seinen Erzrivalen zu retten. Daran zweifelte er nicht einen Augenblick. Er hatte das Bild in allen Einzelheiten vor sich. Das war der Harry Potter, den er einmal gekannt hatte – zu allem entschlossen, den Zauberstab in der Hand – und er war derjenige, der diese Reaktion bei dem Schwarzhaarigen hervorgebracht hatte. Er war es, den der Gryffindor um jeden Preis hatte retten wollen.

Was auch immer Harry ihm vormachen wollte, heute hatte er sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt. Er war ihm, Draco, gegenüber nicht immun und das brachte etwas zum Vorschein, von dem Draco geglaubt hatte, es existiere nicht mehr. Es lockte den alten Harry aus seinem Versteck, jenen Harry aus dem sechsten Schuljahr, dem unzählige Schüler schmachtende Blicke nachgeschickt hatten. In seinem leicht beschwipsten Zustand gestand er sich sogar ein, dass auch er es im Jahr zuvor nicht hatte lassen können, Potter auszuchecken, wenn dieser keine Chance hatte es zu merken. Es war ein Eingeständnis, das ihm ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend verursachte – verboten und provokativ.

Er drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte den Himmel seines Bettes an. Unwillig gab er sich selbst gegenüber noch etwas anderes zu. Auf dem Ostturm hatte er zu Potter gesagt, dass er nichts gegen ein weiteres, kleines Zwischenspiel unter dessen Tarnumhang hätte. Er hatte den Gryffindor eigentlich nur provozieren wollen, doch jetzt, hier in seinem Bett, mit sich selbst vollkommen zufrieden, wurde er sich klar, dass er meinte, was er gesagt hatte. Er hatte nichts gegen ein weiteres Go mit dem Gryffindor, egal ob unter dem Tarnumhang oder anderswo. Und immerhin hatte Harry heute vermutlich ohne es zu wollen die Antwort auf eine Frage gegeben, die er sich seit damals mehr als einmal gestellt hatte.

Dracos Hochgefühl ebbte ohne sein Zutun merklich ab, als er an den Eindruck dachte, den er heute von dem Schwarzhaarigen gehabt hatte. Er schien von reiner Panik beherrscht gewesen zu sein. Seine ganze Haltung hatte Angst ausgedrückt – Angst um SEIN Leben.

Andere, längst vergessenen Fakten kamen ihm wieder in Erinnerung: Harry Potter, wie er seinen Rufnamen verwendete, als sei das vollkommen selbstverständlich für ihn. Das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Hays, als er ihn ohne zu zögern verteidigte. Und dann war da die Tatsache, dass er seine böse Drohung, ihn nach Durmstrang schicken zu lassen nie wahr gemacht hatte.

Draco kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Du bist ein Idiot, Draco…Du hast alles gesehen, aber auf die Reihe gebracht hast du es nicht. Wenn man das nicht INTERESSE nennen konnte – was dann?

Plötzlich vollkommen ernüchtert stand Draco abrupt auf und begann unruhig auf und ab zu gehen. Was sich in seinem Kopf zusammen spann, wühlte ihn auf, denn es gab etwas, dass gar nicht dazu passte: Potter hatte im letzten Schuljahr eine Affäre gehabt. Und er selbst hatte auf dem Ostturm von Granger und Weasley gehört, dass der Typ, mit dem er zusammen gewesen war, ihm vermutlich das Herz gebrochen hatte. Wie passte das zusammen?

Je mehr Draco darüber nachdachte, desto verwirrender wurde es, denn wenn er es sich jetzt genau überlegte, war Potter in dieser Nacht angespannter gewesen als je zuvor und hatte gleichzeitig zugelassen, dass Draco ihn im Arm hielt. Die Tatsache, dass er ihn wenig später an jeder weiteren Aktion gehindert hatte, ignorierte er vorerst.

Etwas war ihm aufgefallen, als er Potter im Arm gehalten hatte. Er hatte dem keine Bedeutung beigemessen, weil sich das Ganze einfach zu gut angefühlt hatte, doch jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Es war Harry Potters Herzschlag gewesen, dessen Tempo seinen eigenen von Erregung beschleunigten noch bei weitem übertroffen hatte. Durch ihre Nähe in dieser Situation hatte er es deutlich spüren können.

Es mochte mehrere Erklärungen dafür geben, immerhin war die Situation in der sie gewesen waren ziemlich brenzlig, doch Potter selbst hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie sicher waren. Die Furcht vor Entdeckung konnte es also nicht gewesen sein. Die Sache mit seinem Ex war erst später zur Sprache gekommen und schied deshalb ebenfalls aus. Draco betrachtete es vorwärts und rückwärts, doch ihm blieb nur ein Schluss, den er ziehen konnte.

Es war seine Nähe gewesen. Seine körperliche Nähe und sein Handeln hatte Potters Herzschlag zum Rasen gebracht.

Er wusste, dass diese Schlussfolgerung möglicherweise ziemlich löchrig war und doch war er sich absolut sicher. Seine Nähe machte Potter an, erregte ihn, dass ihm das Herz im Halse schlug. Dass er seine Nähe mied wo er nur konnte, war ein weiterer Beweis dafür und die Zigaretten waren die perfekte Waffe, um ihn auf Abstand zu halten.

Draco ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken und fragte sich, ob er langsam den Verstand verlor, doch er wusste, dass er nur eine Chance hatte, die Wahrheit herauszubekommen und er stellte fest, dass ihm das möglicherweise sehr leicht fallen könnte. Es war ein Risiko, das war Draco klar, doch er brachte nur eine Minute um zu entscheiden, dass es Harry Potter Wert war, von ihm verführt zu werden.

„Morgen Harry, alles okay mit dir?" Ein Standardmorgen mit einer Standardfrage.

„Morgen, Mione. Alles bestens.", gab er seine Standardantwort. Er hatte das Wochenende beinahe komplett durchgeschlafen. Snapes Trank hatte ihm Ruhe von Samstagnachmittag bis Sonntagmittag verschafft und das sah man ihm an. Hermione lächelte.

„Heute könntest du mich fast überzeugen." Ein grummeliges ‚Guten Morgen' von Ron hielt Harry von einer bissigen Antwort ab. Er warf seinem Freund einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Morgen…was ist denn mit dir los?" Ron ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen.

„Mione hat mit den Wiederholungen für die Trimesterprüfungen begonnen. Es war spät gestern."

„Oh…" Harry machte sich keine großen Gedanken um die Prüfungen. Er stand in diesem Schuljahr so gut im Stoff, dass er nicht die Absicht hatte, noch einmal alles zu wiederholen.

„Bis wann hast du gestern gepennt?", fragte Ron ihn nun seinerseits.

„Mittag um eins! Warum?", antwortete Harry und widmet sich wieder lustlos seinem Frühstück.

„Hab gegen elf Uhr mal nach dir geschaut, aber nachdem im Bett nur ein Berg Decken zu sehen war, hab ich mich lieber wieder verzogen." Ron begann noch immer gähnend seinen Teller voll zu laden.

„Dein Glück!", entgegnete Harry trocken. Das entlockte seinem Freund ein Grinsen, bevor er begann, sein Frühstück in sich hineinzuschaufeln und Harry sich einen sehenswerteren Ausblick suchte.

Es war keine Absicht, dass er zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber sah. Diesmal nicht. Draco war noch nicht da gewesen, als Ron und Hermione auftauchten und es schien, als habe Harry verpasst, als er kam, denn jetzt war er da. Sein Blick glitt über den Blonden weiter zu Pansy Parkinson, die wieder einmal neben ihm saß, bevor er etwas registrierte, das ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn warf und zwang, Draco direkt an zusehen.

Ein Schauer rieselte ihm über den Rücken, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und zu Harrys blankem Entsetzen war es ihm wie schon früher unmöglich diesen Kontakt zu unterbrechen. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, denn da war etwas in diesen so vertrauten grauen Augen, das ihn fesselte. Harrys Hände begannen zu Zittern und sein Besteck fiel ihm aus den Fingern.

Hermione war es, die ihn aus seiner Erstarrung befreite, ohne zu bemerken, was ihn erstarren lassen hatte. Obscurus…er verwendet wieder den Obscurus… , schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, bevor er registrierte, was sie sagte.

„Harry, alles okay mit dir?" Sorge schlug ihm von seinen Freunden entgegen und Harry sammelte sich. Ein falsches Lächeln erschien automatisch auf seinen Lippen.

„Ich bin okay…", log er, ohne einen Sekundenbruchteil zu zögern, obwohl nichts mehr okay war. Diese Situation kannte er und sie erschütterte ihn bis in die Grundfesten.

_Flashback_

_//… „Hey, Harry, komm zu dir. Es gibt keinen Grund ins Leere zu starren." Ron riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich konnte mir einen letzten Blick zu IHM nicht verwehren, auch wenn der Obscurus vermutlich jetzt gebrochen war. Er schenkte mir ein flüchtiges Lächeln, bevor er gemeinsam mit Crabbe und Goyle aufstand und sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht machte. Ich würde ihn erst zum Mittagessen wieder sehen. Wir hatten heute keinen gemeinsamen Unterricht._

_Er tat das immer öfter, suchte meinen Blick, egal, wo er mich entdeckte und ich spürte es jedes Mal schockierend deutlich. Natürlich bekam nie jemand etwas mit. Der Obscurus-Zauber sorgte dafür, dass niemand bemerkte, was wir taten. Für unsere Umgebung erweckten wir den Eindruck, als starrten wir ins Leere oder waren in Gedanken versunken. Es wurde Routine, diese heimlich Affäre bei jeder Gelegenheit zu pflegen und es störte mich immer weniger. _

_Ich wusste, dass das nicht gut war, doch ich beruhigte mich mit der Tatsache, dass ich ihm auch weiterhin nicht trauen würde. Im Gegenteil begann ich diese ganze Geschichte mit meinem noch immer intakten Misstrauen zu rechtfertigen. Es würde mich beschützen. Dessen war ich mir sicher. Abrupt erhob ich mich, einem Instinkt folgend. Ron sah mich fragend an, doch ich wimmelte ihn ab._

„_Ich hab was vergessen." Mit diesen kleinen Notlügen war ich inzwischen richtig gut. Eine Ahnung sagte mir, dass IHM dieser kleine morgendliche Blickwechsel nicht reichen würde und es eine gute Idee war, sich einen nicht so stark frequentierten Platz zu suchen, so dass er mich finden konnte, wenn er wollte._

_Ich hatte noch nicht einmal den Gang im ersten Stock erreicht, als ich mich am Arm gepackt fühlte und in eine Nische gezogen wurde. Mit einem breiten Grinsen ließ ich mich in den Arm nehmen._

„_Du bist so durchschaubar…", murmelte ich, bevor er mich küsste und dann meinte:_

„_Und du bist so berechenbar…!"…//_

_Flashback Ende._

Harry vermied es heute konsequent allein unterwegs zu sein. Dabei sah er sich ganze drei Mal Draco Malfoys suchendem Blick ausgesetzt und jedes Mal verursachte ihm der Ausdruck in dessen Augen ein bisschen mehr Panik.

Draco kam nicht umhin, an seiner Taktik zu zweifeln, als er zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag feststellen musste, dass Harry offenbar ausgerechnet heute einen vollkommen überraschenden Kurswechsel vollzogen hatte. Während er sonst häufig allein von einem Unterricht zum nächsten unterwegs gewesen war, traf er ihn heute grundsätzlich mit seinen Freunden oder einem seiner Hauskameraden an. Das war lästig und es störte seine Pläne, doch er ließ sich vorerst nicht davon beunruhigen. Wer wusste schon, was der Gryffindor für gesundheitliche Probleme hatte. Möglicherweise ging es ihm ja wieder einmal nicht so gut, dass er lieber in Begleitung unterwegs war.

Ein paar Tage später ging Draco jedoch nicht mehr von einem Zufall aus. Der Gryffindor hatte sein Verhalten vollkommen umgestellt und war immer in Begleitung. Vollkommen irritiert begann er zu vermuten, dass das schwarzhaarige Ziel seiner Begierden mit voller Absicht dafür sorgte, dass es nicht mehr allein anzutreffen war. Er hatte keine Chance gehabt, ihm auch nur allein nahe zu kommen, geschweige denn seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, Potter mit dezent gewählten Worten zu vermitteln, was er von ihm wollte.

Im Gegenteil bekam er den deutlichen Eindruck, als sei es genau das, was Potter mit seinem Verhalten vermeiden wollte. Das bestätigte sich, als es ihm beim Abendessen durch Zufall noch einmal gelang den Blick des Gryffindors gut unter Obscurus getarnt einzufangen und Harry ihn mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen ansah, den Draco nur als wissend einordnen konnte.

Er weiß, was ich tue…er weiß, dass ich versuche, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen…Wie kann das sein? Diese Erkenntnis überraschte ihn so sehr, dass er den Blickkontakt von sich aus unterbrach und irritiert das unschuldige Hühnchenfilet auf seinem Teller anstarrte. Wie konnte das sein? Wieso wusste er, dass Draco versuchte ihn anzumachen?

„Alles okay, Draco?" Goyles Stimme durchdrang Dracos rotierende Gedanken und er wurde sich bewusst, dass er das Hühnchenfilet vollkommen zerfleddert hatte, ohne bis jetzt einen Bissen davon gegessen zu haben. Seinem Hauskameraden war das nicht entgangen. Greg entging nichts, was mit Essen zu tun hatte.

„Sicher!", blaffte er und schob sich eine Gabel voll Hühnerfrikassee in den Mund, einen weiteren verständnislosen Blick in Potters Richtung werfend. Der Gryffindor konzentrierte sich auf sein Abendessen, von dem er wieder einmal nicht wirklich viel aß. Draco verscheuchte vorübergehend alle Gedanken an Potter. Er würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen, doch nicht jetzt und hier. Hastig beendete er seine Mahlzeit und stand auf, um in die Kerker zu verschwinden. Er war im Moment wieder der Alte, denn sein Plan in Bezug auf Harry Potter schaltete alle anderen Gedankengänge effektiv ab.

Beim Hinausgehen wurde er sich dann jedoch bewusst, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er warf einen hoffnungsvollen Blick in Potters Richtung, doch dieser reichte gerade seinen Nachtisch an Weasley weiter und Draco suchte weiter. Er war nicht begeistert, als er Pansy Parkinsons berechnende Augen auf sich ruhen sah.

Harry, kurz zuvor noch fest entschlossen, sich schnellst möglich zurückzuziehen, entspannte sich spürbar, als Draco die Große Halle verlassen hatte. Er wusste, dass sein Wink angekommen war. Der Slytherin hatte begriffen, dass er seine Methoden durchschaute und jetzt hoffte er entgegen besseren Wissens, dass er von diesen Versuchen absah. Die letzten Tage waren die Hölle gewesen.

Harry hatte Dracos Methoden noch gut genug in Erinnerung, um zu wissen, wie der Blonde vorgehen würde und er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Er versuchte dieselbe Masche abzuziehen, wie im Jahr zuvor. Dazu würde er nicht die Gelegenheit bekommen, selbst wenn das hieß, dass Harry für den Rest des Schuljahres nur noch in Begleitung unterwegs war.

„Harry?" Ron neben ihm flüsterte und Harry sah seinen Freund irritiert an.

„Was?" Er sah Ron einen vorsichtigen Blick in Hermiones Richtung werfen.

„Harry, rette mich. Da du ja im Moment offensichtlich wieder einmal auf Begleitschutz aus bist, flehe ich dich an, mich vor einer weiteren Wiederholungssitzung mit Mione zu retten." Harry spürte das Blut in seine Wangen steigen. Ron hatte also durchschaut, was er tat. Eigentlich durfte er sich darüber nicht wundern. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich so verhielt.

„Was stellst du dir vor?" Es war das Mindeste, dass er unter den gegebenen Umständen wenigstens seinem besten Freund aus der Patsche half.

„Komm dann mit und leiste uns Gesellschaft…" Das brachte ein Stirnrunzeln auf Harrys Gesicht. Ron und Hermione lernten gemeinsam – zu zweit. Er wollte nicht wirklich das fünfte Rad am Wagen sein. „Schau nicht so!", versicherte Ron jedoch fast augenblicklich angesichts seiner Miene, „Du hast keine Ahnung, was es heißt mit Mione zu lernen…da läuft gar nichts…absolut gar nichts. Und wenn sie erst mal durch ist mit dem Stoff bin ich halb am pennen. Wenn du dabei bist ist das wenigstens nicht ganz so frustrierend." Das erleichterte Harry die Entscheidung.

„Okay, kein Problem. Aber wehe ich erlebe, wie ihr zwei eine Knutsch-Sesson in meiner Anwesenheit startet."

„Schön wär's!", knurrte Ron frustriert, „Aber das wird nicht passieren! Du müsstest sie doch wirklich kennen." Harry konnte sein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Hatte Ron wirklich erwartet, dass eine Beziehung zu Mione einfach war? Sicher nicht. Und er hatte Recht. Harry kannte Mione gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er vor jeglicher Zurschaustellung gegenseitiger Zuneigung zwischen den beiden sicher war.

Stunden später hatte er dann vollstes Verständnis für Ron. Mione hatte eine noch fürchterliche Art zu lernen und zu lehren entwickelt, als sie sie früher schon besessen hatte. Ron war nicht mehr so schlecht wie früher im Unterricht. Das hatte er schon selbst mit der ihm eigenen Hartnäckigkeit erreicht, doch wie Mione Stoff wiederholte, konnte ein normaler Mensch nicht lernen.

„Mione, es reicht. Es ist wirklich nicht nötig, noch einmal den Stoff vom gesamten Schuljahr zu wiederholen. Flitwick hat uns Schwerpunkte gegeben. Das tut er nicht für umsonst!", stöhnte er Mitleid heischend. Sie wiederholten Zauberkunst und Mione hatte es fertig gebracht, den gesamten Stoff der letzten drei Schuljahre noch einmal zusammenzufassen. Das bekam keiner in seinen Kopf, wenn er da nicht einen Computer versteckt hatte.

„Bei deiner Einstellung verstehe ich nicht, wie du es schaffst, so hinterherzukommen, Harry. Du weißt nie, was du an Zusatzwissen brauchen kannst.", verteidigte sich seine Freundin.

„Ich brauche kein Zusatzwissen. Ich muss wissen, was Flitwick von mir sehen will. Darum die Schwerpunkte. Das reicht normalerweise. Wenn mir noch was anderes einfällt schreibe ich es dazu. Wenn nicht, ist es trotzdem genug, wenn ich wusste, was er verlangt hat. Dazu muss ich nicht meine ganze schulische Laufbahn wiederholen." Ron begann hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu lachen und Mione warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu. „Hör zu, Mione, ich weiß, dass du immer alles dreimal abgesichert brauchst. Das ist ja auch okay, wenn du es auf die Reihe bringst. Aber ich glaube Ron hat die Schwerpunkte, die Flitwick uns gegeben hat, unter Kontrolle und von mir kann ich dasselbe behaupten. Du kannst wirklich nicht erwarten, dass wir den Stoff der letzten drei Jahre auswendig können."

Das besänftigte Hermiones Ärger ein wenig und sie lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich will doch nur…"

„Schon klar. Du willst auf Nummer sicher gehen." Harry grinste, „So wie immer." Diesmal lachte sie selbst.

„Okay, okay…du hast ja Recht. Was machen wir dann mit dem Rest des Abends?" Das ließ bei Harry die Alarmglocken schrillen, denn ihr kurzer Blick zu Ron entging ihm nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr vorhabt, aber ich denke ich geh schlafen!", brachte er hastig heraus und nun begann Ron richtig zu lachen. Offensichtlich hatte er ihr Gespräch beim Abendessen noch genau in Erinnerung. „Verkneif dir das Grinsen, Ron. Ich warne dich!"

„Schon gut, Harry. Lass uns hier abbrechen und in den Turm gehen." Er folgte Harrys Beispiel, der schon seine Sachen zusammenpackte. Hermione war nicht so schnell und Harry wusste, dass das Absicht war. Er schüttelte mental den Kopf.

„Lasst euch nicht hetzen, ich finde meinen Weg.", versicherte er, schon an der Tür. Rons Blick wurde Ernst.

„Ist das okay für dich?" fragte er und Harry grinste.

„Sicher, Ron, ich weiß mir schon zu helfen. Nacht, ihr zwei…" und damit verließ er Miones Studierzimmer. Der fragende Blick, den sie Ron sandte entging ihm nicht. Ron würde eine Menge zu erklären haben, doch das war Harry egal. Es war kurz vor der Ausgangsperre und es war eh an der Zeit, in sein Zimmer zu verschwinden.

„Was ist los mit ihm?" Hermione sah Ron ernst an.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich denke er geht jemandem aus dem Weg!"

„Wieso das denn?" Hermione war verblüfft.

„Mione, woher soll ich das denn wissen? So was sagt mir Harry nicht. Ich merke es nur, wenn er anhänglich wird." Hermiones Blick flog besorgt zur Tür.

„Meinst du es ist okay, wenn wir ihn alleine ziehen lassen?"

„Sicher, es ist fast Ausgangssperre. Es sind sicher nicht mehr viele Leute unterwegs. Und ich wette, derjenige, der ihm auf den Fersen ist hat schon aufgegeben." Das beruhigte sie ein wenig.

„Das ist komisch, Ron, ich lasse ihn nie aus den Augen, aber mir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass ihm jemand zu nahe kommt."

„Du bist lustig, Mione! Wir haben es im letzten Jahr nicht mitbekommen. Denkst du das ist dieses Jahr anders?" Ron konnte nicht fassen, dass sie so etwas sagte, doch seine Worte versetzten Hermione in Aktion.

„Es ist trotzdem seltsam. So unauffällig ist normalerweise niemand. Ich wette da steckt Zauberei dahinter." Ron beobachtete, wie Hermione in einem ihrer vielen Bücher zu blättern begann. Wenn er es recht bedachte, könnte sie tatsächlich Recht haben. „Es gibt nicht viele Zauber, die das Tun einer Person verschleiern. Ich erinnere mich, dass Flitwick mal so was gesagt hat.", fuhr sie unterm Blättern fort. Ziemlich schnell fand sie, was sie suchte. „Da…Obscurus… Das ist der bekannteste Fluch. Einfach anzuwenden und je nach Bedarf zu variieren. Hast du ihn mal beim Starren erwischt, Ron?" Ihr Freund schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Mione…letztens beim Frühstück, als ihm das Besteck aus der Hand gefallen ist…"

„Oh…"

„Ja. ‚oh'…und wenn ich es mir genau überlege ist er seitdem wieder anhänglich."

„Stimmt…"

„Und weißt du, was mir noch einfällt…die letzten Monate im sechsten Schuljahr hat er fast ständig ins Leere gestarrt…meinst du…?" Roch runzelte jetzt ernst die Stirn. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, wo seine Gedanken hinführten. Mione dachte jedoch ähnlich.

„Wir müssen rauskriegen, wer am anderen Ende dieses Starrens ist.", konstatierte sie.

„So wie wir es geschafft haben, ihn mit deiner Signatur im Auge zu behalten?" Ron hatte ernsthafte Zweifel am Erfolg eines solchen Planes und Hermione wechselte die Farbe. Die Schlappe mit ihrem Aufspürzauber hatte sie noch nicht ganz verwunden und Remus Warnung klang ihr deutlich in den Ohren, doch das verminderte nicht ihre Entschlossenheit.

„Ron…du denkst doch dasselbe, wie ich! Was wenn es sein Ex ist?" Ron warf ihr einen düstern Blick zu. Natürlich hatte sie Recht und natürlich wollte er wissen, wer das gewesen war, schon allein, weil er wusste, was dieser verdammte Typ Harry angetan hatte.

„Okay…einen Versuch ist es wert.", gab er nach. Hermione begann mit entschlossenem Gesicht wieder in ihrem Buch zu blättern. Sie würde einen Weg finden, um den Obscurus zu umgehen – so wahr sie Hermione Granger war.

Harry stellte fest, dass er es genoss, wieder einmal für sich allein unterwegs zu sein. Das Schloss war still. Die Schüler achteten darauf, rechtzeitig vor der Ausgangssperre in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu sein. Niemand wollte es riskieren, sich von Filch in den Gängen erwischen zu lassen. Harry machte sich um so etwas keine Gedanken. Der permanente Obscurus persona, der im letzten Schuljahr über ihn gelegt und versiegelt worden war, sorgte dafür, dass Filch ihn nicht einmal dann bemerkte, wenn er direkt vor ihm stand, solange er es nicht wollte.

Das war der einzige Vorteil dieses verdammten Überbleibsels. Harry konnte damit sogar manchmal die Aufmerksamkeit im Unterricht von sich ablenken. Der Einzige, bei dem das nicht funktionierte war Draco und der Grund dafür war der zweite, versiegelte Zauber den niemand hatte rückgängig machen können. Der Ligamentum-Zauber verband Draco mit ihm und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich gegenseitig immer und überall finden konnten, solange sie nicht durch Passwort geschützte Türen aufgehalten wurden.

Heute machte er sich darum gar keine Gedanken. Draco war entweder in den Kerkern oder kam seinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nach und Harry wusste, dass der Slytherin andere Ecken des Schlosses bevorzugte, um sie zu patrouillieren. Auch hatte er vermutlich inzwischen begriffen, dass Harry ihm bewusst aus dem Weg ging. Er machte sich keine Sorgen ihm zu begegnen und das beruhigte ihn.

Er konnte Dracos erneute Aufmerksamkeit nicht gebrauchen. Sie zerrte an seinen Nerven, alarmierte all seine Sinne und ließ ihn Träume haben, die er am liebsten vergessen wollte. Seit ihm klar war, dass Draco tatsächlich die erwarteten Schlüsse aus seinem Verhalten beim Quidditch gezogen hatte und der Blonde sein neues Ziel zu verfolgen begonnen hatte, war der Gedanke Snapes Trank jede Nacht zu nehmen verführerisch, denn zu seinen vermutlich inzwischen unbewussten Alpträumen, die ihn nicht einmal im Schlaf wirklich Ruhe finden ließen, waren wieder andere sehr bewusste Träume dazu gekommen. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht, nachts verschwitzt und bis in die letzte Zelle seines Körpers erregt aus dem Schlaf zu schrecken.

Gleichzeitig schockierte es ihn, wie genau er sich an Dracos Taktik erinnerte. Aufmerksamkeit erregen war die erste Stufe seiner Verführung, mit Worten, mit Gesten und mit Blicken. Er war froh, das Ganze auf Blicke reduzieren zu können, indem er den Slytherin nicht an sich heran ließ. Alles andere wäre fatal. Im Grunde konnte er nur hoffen, dass der Blonde schnell das Interesse verlor.

Harry konnte es nicht haben, dass er ihn wieder mit seinen Worten aus dem Takt brachte, Berührungen provozierte, die sein Blut zum kochen brachten und ihm zweifelsfrei klar machte, dass er ihn haben wollte. Das wäre das Ende für seine erzwungene Stabilität. Gedankenverloren, fand er sich wieder einmal dabei, wie er in die Nacht hinausstarrte, mitten im Gang zu den Treppen, an einem der vielen großen Fenster, die den Blick hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht und hinüber zum Verbotenen Wald regelrecht provozierten.

Draco starrte minutenlang auf Potters Gestalt am Fenster. Er war kaum zu erkennen im blassen Licht der Sterne und schien so erschreckend friedlich. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich doch noch so schnell eine Gelegenheit ergeben würde, den Gryffindor allein zu erwischen. Es war eigentlich ein hoffnungsloser Versucht gewesen, als er nach seiner letzten Runde im sechsten Stock noch einen Abstecher in Richtung Gryffindorturm gemacht hatte.

Und nun stand er hier und debattierte mit sich selbst, wie er den Schwarzhaarigen am besten angehen könnte. Provokationen kamen nicht in Frage. Er wollte keine Handgreiflichkeiten, die Potter schaden könnten und er wollte ihn auch nicht verbal attackieren. Um genau zu sein, wollte er ihn in die Arme nehmen und wenn möglich um den Verstand küssen, um endlich sicher sein zu können, dass Potter tatsächlich nicht immun gegen ihn war. Das erschien jedoch sogar ihm ein wenig übereilt. Immerhin war das Potter und Draco wusste, dass dieser mit seinem Zauberstab umgehen konnte.

Er entschied sich den Mittelweg zu nehmen. Entgehen lassen würde er sich diese Chance nicht. Weiterhin unter Desillusio und Silentium verborgen nährte er sich Potter, der noch immer bewegungslos am Fenster stand.

„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mir ausweichst, Harry?"

Harry fuhr der Schrecken durch alle Glieder und er schoss herum, wie von Furien gehetzt. Das Resultat war, dass er Draco mit der linken Schulter touchierte und das Gleichgewicht verlor. Vertraute Hände hielten ihn vom Fallen ab, eine wohlbekannte Stimme schalt ihn beinahe amüsiert für seine Unvorsichtigkeit und Harrys Blickfeld begann zu verschwimmen, so schwindelig war ihm plötzlich.

Er sah sich von Draco gehalten, enger, als ihm lieb sein konnte.

„Hey, hey, hey…das war nicht unbedingt der Effekt, den ich erzielen wollte…auch wenn es mir schmeichelt, dass du angesichts meiner Nähe ins Taumeln gerätst."

„Malfoy…", keuchte Harry und wollte sich aus Dracos Reichweite bringen, doch das Schwindelgefühl nahm zu und seine Finger krallten sich in Dracos Oberarme.

„Schhh…beruhige dich. Himmel bist du schreckhaft."

Das Fluchmal… , schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. …ich Idiot hab ihn mit der Schulter touchiert…das Fluchmal schüttet zu viele Botenstoffe aus. Zusätzlich dazu lag auch noch Dracos Hand auf seiner linken Schulter und provozierte trotz Fixierung die Abwehrreaktion des Fluches weiter. Er verspürte Übelkeit und wusste, dass er eigentlich schon ohnmächtig sein müsste, doch offenbar war er inzwischen so stark immunisiert, dass es für eine Ohnmacht mehr brauchte und so bekam er den ganzen Prozess quälend deutlich mit. Sein Magen revoltierte und der Schwindel wurde unerträglich. Sein Wunsch Draco wegzustoßen ebbte ab, denn der Blonde wurde zu seinem Focus.

Als Harrys Kopf gegen seine Schulter fiel, begriff Draco, dass etwas anderes nicht stimmte.

„Potter, was ist los? Potter…Harry, rede mit mir…!" Harry konnte nicht reden, seine ganze Welt schwankte im Moment und er musste den Mund geschlossen halten, um sich nicht zu übergeben. Seine rechte Hand suchte fahrig nach dem Riemen seiner Schultasche. Das Gegenmittel war im Seitenfach, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es finden sollte. Wenn er doch nur endlich ohnmächtig werden würde.

Er musste würgen und das alarmierte Draco nachdrücklich über den Ernst der Situation.

„Bei Merlin, Potter, was ist es? Soll ich dich zur Krankenstation bringen?" Harry kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit an.

„Gegen…das Gegen…mittel…", brachte er heraus, bevor ihm die Knie nachgaben und er sich die Hand über den Mund schlug, um sich nicht übergeben zu müssen. Wie bei einem Geistesblitz sah Draco ein Bild vor sich, als er Harrys ganzes Gewicht abfing und ihn weiter aufrecht hielt: Potter auf dem Quidditchfeld und Granger, wie sie ihm eine blutrote Flüssigkeit verabreichte.

„Wo ist es?" Potters Tasche glitt zu Boden, als er mit der Rechten danach greifen wollte. Und Draco ging in die Knie. Vorsichtig ließ er Harry weiterhin von seinen Armen gehalten in sitzende Position zu Boden gleiten. Es würde dessen Übelkeit nicht bekommen, wenn er ihn hinlegen ließ. Mit der Linken begann er hastig die Seitentaschen von Potters Tasche zu durchsuchen und fand die kleine Ampulle in der letzten. Er schnippte den Korken heraus und hielt sie an Harrys blasse Lippen. Nicht sicher, wie viel er nehmen musste, war er sehr vorsichtig dabei.

Schon beim ersten Tropfen wich die Spannung aus Harrys Körper. Der Trank gelangte sofort ins Blut und entfaltet seine neutralisierende Wirkung. Die Übelkeit klang ab und die Umgebung hörte auf zu schwanken.

Harry spürte den Arm um seine Schulter und den Körper, gegen den er gelehnt war. Der Drang sich fallen zu lassen wurde einen Moment lang übermächtig, bevor die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu schreien begann. Mühsam brachte er sie zum Schweigen und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er wollte nur noch weg von Draco.

Draco starrte in das blasse Gesicht seines Ex-Rivalen. Die alabasternen Züge hatten sich entspannt und er wusste, dass der Trank gewirkt hatte. Gleichzeitig zweifelte er nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass Harry bei Bewusstsein war. Sein Plan kam ihm wieder zu Bewusstsein und paarte sich mit der Tatsache, dass der Gryffindor im Moment ziemlich hilflos war.

Sie hatten den körperlichen Kontakt, den er sich erhofft hatte und er bekam seine Chance. Den rechten Arm noch immer sicher um Harrys Schultern, hob er die Linke und strich mit sanften Fingern über die blasse Wange seines neuesten Favoriten. Ein Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht bei dieser gedanklichen Bezeichnung. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu bestreiten, dass Harry Potter schon lang zu seinem Favoriten aufgestiegen war. Zärtlich glitt sein Daumen über Potters farblose Lippen und wischte den Rest des Trankes weg, der dort noch schimmerte.

„Malfoy, STOP!", kam Harrys Stimme rau über seine Lippen, doch Draco ahnte, dass er im Moment noch nicht zu mehr im Stande war.

„Wieso? Die Gelegenheit ist günstig."

In Harrys Kopf begann es erneut sich zu drehen. Lass das! Hör auf damit…Hör auf damit Draco! Zweifellos hatte er Dracos Ambitionen unterschätzt. Der Blonde wusste, dass vorbei war, was ihn gerade erschüttert hatte und nutzte die Gelegenheit gnadenlos aus. Er wollte den Kopf wegdrehen, doch Dracos Finger hinderten ihn daran und liebkosten weiter sein Gesicht. Harrys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich noch ein wenig mehr. Unauffällig begann er mit der Rechten nach seinem Zauberstab zu suchen. Er musste weg von Draco, denn sein Körper reagierte, ob er wollte oder nicht. Da interessiert nicht einmal sein geschwächter Zustand.

Draco beobachtete mit Befriedigung, als sich Harrys blutleere Wangen unter seiner Berührung pink zu färben begannen.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du wehrlos bist!", schnurrte er regelrecht und beugte sich näher zu seinem Opfer um den Duft nach grünen Äpfeln zu genießen, den er so erschreckend klar in Erinnerung hatte. Es war berauschend. Und es war befremdend vertraut.

„Ich bin nicht wehrlos!", kam es da jedoch von Harry und Draco spürte die Spitze eines Zauberstabes in den Rippen. Das rang ihm nur ein breites Grinsen ab.

„Doch…bist du! Du wirst mir nichts tun. Du kannst nicht…und wir beide wissen, warum." Ein leises Keuchen war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt. Entschlossen schob er seinen rechten Arm unter Harrys Kniekehlen, sicherte seinen Halt um seine Schultern und stand auf. Der Schwarzhaarige war so dürr, dass ihm das kaum Mühe machte und Harrys Protestlaut war Musik in seinen Ohren.

„Malfoy…spinnst du?" Grüne Augen flogen auf und Entsetzen war darin zu sehen. Draco verzog die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Wohin, Sweetheart? In den Turm oder auf die Krankenstation. Und mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Runter lasse ich dich nicht."

„Malfoy, ich hex dich in die nächste Woche. Und glaub mir ich kann das!"

„Das bezweifle ich nicht! Ich denke mal, in den Turm. Du fängst dich schon wieder!" Und damit setzte er sich mit sicheren Schritten in Richtung des Gryffindorturmes in Bewegung.

Harry hatte das Bedürfnis ihn mit seinem Zauberstab zu schlagen, während sein Verstand von Erinnerungen bombardiert wurde und Dracos Nähe seine Sinne benebelte. Gott im Himmel, nichts hatte sich geändert. Beherrschung war erneut ein Fremdwort für ihn und er war tatsächlich wehrlos. Es stand nicht zur Debatte, Draco zu verhexen, schon allein deswegen, weil die Landung für ihn dann vermutlich sehr unsanft sein würde.

Ein paar Minuten später erreichte Draco mit seiner Last den Gang, in dem seine ziellose Suche vor Monaten immer geendet hatte, wenn Potter in seinem Bett schlief anstatt sich draußen rum zu treiben. Harry, auf seinen Armen schwieg zweifellos aus Protest und starrte ins Leere. Es bewies Draco, dass er noch nicht wieder wirklich fit war. Jetzt rührte er sich jedoch.

„Lass mich runter."

„Wieso? Ich dachte ich könnte dich ins Bett schaffen…" Farbe schoss in Harrys Wangen, sehr viel intensiver als beim ersten Mal und der Zauberstab stach jetzt ernsthaft in seine Rippen.

„Malfoy, glaub ja nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, was du tust. Mach dir keine Illusionen. Du wirst dein Ziel nicht erreichen. Ich kenne jeden deiner Tricks. LASS. Irritiert tat Draco, was Harry verlangte, ohne ihn jedoch los zu lassen, denn er war noch immer wackelig auf den Beinen.

Harry wusste, was er tat? Er kannte jeden seiner Tricks? Wie sollte das möglich sein?

Ein heftiger Stoß vor die Brust befreite Harry aus seiner Umarmung und er taumelte gegen das Portrait einer scheußlich fetten Frau im rosa Kleid, die irritiert die Augen aufschlug. Energisch richtete sich der Schwarzhaarige auf, warf Draco einen letzten, giftigen Blick zu, wandte sich ab und ging sich mühsam gerade haltend davon.

Gleich darauf war er um eine Ecke verschwunden, doch der Blonde stand noch immer am selben Fleck. Wie konnte Harry wissen, was er tat? Wie war das möglich? Woher konnte er das wissen?

Draco war niemand, der durch die Gegend rannte und wahllos Kerle anmachte. Niemand konnte wissen, was er tat, denn bei niemandem hatte er sich bisher so viele Gedanken gemacht, wie bei Harry Potter. Im Allgemeinen reichte eine Nachricht mit einem Treffpunkt und der Uhrzeit.

Ein Räuspern riss Draco aus seinen rasenden Gedanken und er begriff, dass es die Frau in dem Portrait war. Sie maß ihn aus interessierten Augen, bevor sie freundlich lächelte und meinte:

„Dich hab ich hier aber schon lange nicht mehr gesehen…"

**tbc **

**R&R please! **


	29. Der Anfang vom Ende

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (29/circa 37+Epilog)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **Ich kann noch nicht versprechen, ob das nächste chap pünktlich kommt. Dafür hab ich nämlich noch kein Beta. Was noch zu bemerken wäre: Der Adventskalender im LJ ist komplett und im Moment läuft eine Story für die Zwölf nächte vom ersten Feiertag bis zu Heilig Drei König...für die, die es interessiert.

**Beta:** fiZi und Shirokko – big thanks!

**Big Thanks für die reviewes geht an:** Amunet, Leni4888, Sammy-chan'-'Party-Froop, marie.soledad, Deddochan, Alraune, Giftschnecke, krabbe, oAmyBacKo, zissy, hedlin-delta, Eileen Prince90, Vitani666, DJEngelchen und I-Lyla-I. Vielen, Vielen Dank.

**Weiterhin big thanks für chap 27:** heldin-delta, Leni4888, zissy, Amunet, krabbe, oAmyBlacKo, Deedochan, Alraune, NoxAN, Sammy-chan'-'Party-Frrop, Viatni666 und Lady Reanna.

Ich hoffe ich hab keinen fvergessen...Macht weiter so!

_**Kapitel 29**_

_**Der Anfang vom Ende…**_

Draco stolperte regelrecht in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum in den Kerkern, so durcheinander war er. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass der große Raum dank der späten Stunde leer war, als er sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen ließ. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er völlig fertig war und es wäre nicht von Vorteil, wenn jemand, der ihn kannte, das mitbekam. Je länger er darüber hatte nachdenken können, was Potter gesagt hatte, um so mehr zerrte es an seinen Nerven und gleichzeitig wurde ihm klar, dass es stimmte. Potter wusste, was er tat – ohne jeden Zweifel.

In dem Moment, wo er beschlossen hatte, seinem Verhältnis zu Harry Potter auf den Grund zu gehen, hatte der Schwarzhaarige sein Verhalten vollkommen verändert. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Draco keine Chance bekam, ihm zu nahe zu kommen – weil er wusste, dass er es versuchen würde. Er hatte es konsequent vermieden, seinem Blick zu begegnen – weil er sich klar gewesen war, dass Draco ihn dann nicht aus seinen Fängen lassen würde. Und er hatte selbst dann, als er hilflos war, bewusst versucht, ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen – weil er seine Aktionen zweifellos durchschaut hatte.

Harry Potter wusste, dass Draco Malfoy versuchte ihn zu verführen – und er wusste, wie es passieren würde.

„WIE, ZUR HÖLLE, KANN DAS SEIN?" Draco, plötzlich fassungslos und wütend zugleich, sprang auf und begann angespannt auf und ab zu gehen. Wie, zum Teufel, kann er wissen, wie ich es anstelle, wenn ich jemanden verführen will? „Das ist ein Alptraum." Er hielt inne und wischte sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Er hatte gewusst, dass er mit diesem Versuch ein Risiko einging. Potter wissen zu lassen, dass er Interesse an ihm hatte, konnte man nur als Risiko einstufen, doch Draco wusste eigentlich von sich, dass er diskret war. Ansonsten hätte Pansy ihn heute auf ihrem gemeinsamen Kontrollgang vermutlich mit Freuden fertig gemacht. Sie wusste zwar, dass etwas nicht stimmte und versuchte dezent, dahinter zu kommen, was es war, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, was heute in der Großen Halle wirklich vorgefallen war.

All seine Diskretion hatte ihm jedoch bei Harry Potter nicht geholfen. Potter hatte ihn von dem Moment an durchschaut, als er begonnen hatte – und das war es, was Draco nicht begreifen konnte.

Er hatte sich niemals zuvor so viel Mühe gegeben. Das hatte er nicht nötig. Er musst sich nur aussuchen, mit wem er als nächstes ein kleines Abenteuer riskieren wollte und eine Nachricht schicken. Das funktionierte jedes Mal. Und nun kam Potter und sagte ihm, dass er genau wusste, was er tat und warum er es tat, hatte sogar die Frechheit, ihm zu sagen, dass es nicht funktionierte. Draco stellte fest, dass ihn das neben allem anderen auch noch richtig rasend machte.

„Dir werde ich helfen, Harry… Das kann ich dir versichern. DIR…werde ich helfen!", versprach er den Flammen im Kamin. Er war sich schmerzhaft bewusst, dass sein Plan erst einmal kläglich gescheitert war, das tat seiner Entschlossenheit jedoch keinen Abbruch. Es mochte sein, dass er sein Konzept nun komplett überholen musste, doch das war es ihm wert. Er würde Harry Potter zeigen, dass er sich nicht so einfach zum Narren machen ließ und dafür gab es zwei absolut entscheidende Gründe:

Der erste war vollkommen egoistisch – Draco musste wissen, wie Potter so viel über ihn wissen konnte und wie er verdammt noch mal wissen konnte, dass Draco versuchte, ihn anzumachen.

Der zweite war simpel – wie sehr der Schwarzhaarige sich auch sträuben mochte, Draco war sich sicher, dass er dessen Reaktionen richtig einstufte. Potter reagierte auf ihn, mehr, als ihm lieb war, ob sich das nun durch pink angehauchte Wangen zeigte oder im rasenden Schlag seines Herzens. Er mochte sich verzweifelt wehren, doch zumindest sein Körper war Dracos Aufmerksamkeiten gegenüber nicht abgeneigt, egal, was sein Verstand davon hielt.

Mit entschlossenen Schritten machte Draco sich auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal. Das war der beste Platz, um darüber nachzudenken, wie er dieses neue Problem am günstigsten angehen konnte. Dort würde er sich einen neuen Plan zurechtlegen, wie er Harry Potter davon überzeugen konnte, dass sein Interesse echt war – und er tatsächlich etwas von seinem schwarzhaarigen Ex-Rivalen wollte. Dabei war es vollkommen nebensächlich, dass das schon sehr viel mehr war, als er sich einzugestehen bereit war.

_**Flashback**_

_//…Ich kam nicht mehr davon los. Egal, was ich tat, egal, wo ich war, ich kam von den Gedanken an IHN nicht mehr los. Er beschäftigte mich im Wachen und er beschäftigte mich in meinen Träumen…und er beschäftigte mich, sobald er in meinem Blickfeld auftauchte. Im Grunde konnte ich nur allen Hexen und Zauberern für diese Entdeckung namens Obscurus danken. Sie retteten meine Würde und meinen Stolz und vermutlich auch meinen Hals, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, wie Ron wohl auf diese Beziehung reagieren würde._

_Inzwischen konnte ich ihn selbst sprechen und er schickte mir jedes Mal ein amüsiertes Grinsen, sobald er meinen Blick einfing und begriff, was ich tat. Das war es, was wir mittlerweile ständig taten, sobald wir im selben Raum waren. Mein Blick suchte ihn, wenn ich ein Klassenzimmer betrat, von dem ich wusste, dass er da sein musste und sein Blick suchte mich, kaum dass er die Große Halle zu den Mahlzeiten betrat oder wusste, dass ich in der Nähe sein musste._

_Es grenzte an Wahnsinn und alles, was mich noch bei Verstand hielt, war mein Misstrauen. Das wusste ich. Ich wusste es so genau, dass ich nicht einmal versuchte, es zu beruhigen. Noch immer schob ich weit von mir, was ich an Fakten von ihm hatte. Dachte nicht daran, dass sein Vater ein Todesser war, ignorierte, dass er niemals abgestritten hatte, dem Dunklen Lord folgen zu wollen und vergaß, dass er mein Feind gewesen war, seit ich ihn kannte._

_Alles, was ich noch wollte war er – seinen Blick, seinen Körper, seine Worte._

_Ich war besessen und es begann sich auf meinen Alltag auszuwirken. Wie oft mich Ron aus dem Starren herausriss, das der Obscurus bewirkte, weiß ich nicht mehr. Alles, was ich dann noch von ihm zu sehen bekam, war ein wissendes Grinsen. Ron war überzeugt, dass in meiner Beziehung wieder alles in Ordnung war. Ich hatte IHN ganz angenommen und machte mich nicht mehr fertig._

_Rons Beziehung war den Bach runter gegangen, bevor es überhaupt eine hatte werden können. Er und Hermione stritten nur noch, seit ihrem ersten richtigen Zusammenstoß nach Zaubertränke, auch wenn ich den Eindruck hatte, dass es mit Miones Beziehung zu Hays auch bergab ging, seit die Ravens gegen uns im Quidditch verloren hatten. Eine Ahnung sagte mir, dass Ray im Moment nicht viel von mir hielt und das nicht verschwieg. Solches Verhalten brachte ihm bei Mione mit Sicherheit keine Pluspunkte ein. Doch das war es nicht, was mir im Moment Probleme bereitete. _

_Richtig Ärger machte mir der Fakt, dass ER meine Gedanken vollkommen beherrschte, auch dann, wenn ich es gar nicht gebrauchen konnte. So wie zum Beispiel im Training mit Remus und Moody._

„_Harry, was ist los mit dir? Das habe ich schon besser gesehen!" Remus war schon den ganzen Abend von meiner Unkonzentriertheit irritiert. „Noch mal!", wies er mich an. Ich versuchte meine Gedanken zusammenzunehmen und wartete auf sein Zeichen, um ihn mit der Folge von Offensiv-Zaubern anzugreifen, die wir seit einigen Stunden trainierten. Als es kam, war ich bereit. Drei Zauber nacheinander – einer zu Ablenkung, einer für die erste Attacke und ein zweiten gleich darauf, falls der erste nicht klappte. Bis jetzt hatte ich es noch nicht einmal geschafft, erfolgreich zu sein. Ich war entweder zu langsam oder meine Angriffe waren zu unpräzise. _

„_SCHLUSS…", donnerte da auch schon Moody, als es auch diesmal wieder nicht klappte. „Potter, komm her zu mir!" Ich war nicht begeistert von dieser Aufforderung. „Remus…du kannst gehen. Wir machen Schluss für heute." Und es wurde schlimmer. Nervös beobachtete ich, wie Remus zweifellos beunruhigt den Trainingsraum verließ, bevor ich zu Moody hinüber ging. Er war lange nicht mehr so unzufrieden mit mir gewesen. „Setzen!", blaffte mich der erfahrene Auror an und ich gehorchte beunruhigt. Moody humpelte vor mir auf und ab, bevor er weiter sprach:_

„_Was ist los mit dir, Potter. Ich muss feststellen, dass es dir an Aufmerksamkeit und Konzentration mangelt. Du machst Fehler, die du nicht mehr machen dürftest. Kannst du mir dafür eine Erklärung geben, die ich akzeptieren kann?" Der Blick aus Moodys magischem Auge durchbohrte mich regelrecht und ich senkte den Kopf. Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, was meinen Verstand okkupierte und so schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf. _

„_Dann muss ich das wohl so verstehen, dass du das Ganze nicht so ernst nimmst, wie du eigentlich solltest!"_

„_Nein, Sir…ich…aber…ich weiß nicht!" Ich wollte Moodys Miene gar nicht sehen, als ich das sagte. Ich babbelte Unsinn und war mir dessen vollkommen bewusst. Ein Knurren kam von meinem Trainer, das mich nichts Gutes ahnen ließ._

„_Nun…ich hatte gehofft eine brauchbare Erklärung zu bekommen! Da das nicht der Fall ist, muss ich wohl Albus' Rat folgen und dein Training intensivieren." Ich schloss resigniert die Augen. Was verdammt bezweckten sie? Dachten sie wirklich, ich müsste Voldemort allein gegenübertreten? „Es gibt eine Technik im Aurorentraining, die die Aufmerksamkeit sehr schnell um ein Vielfaches steigert." Ich bin kein Auror, dröhnte es in meinem Kopf und ich wusste mit absoluter Überzeugung, dass ich auch keiner mehr werden wollte. „Ich werde dich jetzt mit einem Zauber belegen…und dann fangen wir mit deiner heutigen Lektion noch einmal von vorne an." Mein Kopf schnippte hoch und ich sah ihn ungläubig an. _

„_Aber…"_

„_Kein ‚aber' Potter. Es gibt kein Aber. Ich habe dir mehr als einmal gesagt, dass etwas im Gange ist, doch es hat nicht geholfen. Du bist mit deinen Gedanken woanders und das können wir uns nicht mehr leisten. Ich muss dich trainieren, so gut es geht. Das ist es, was Albus von mir verlangt. Und das werde ich tun…Aufstellen! Ach und übrigens…solltest du das als Bestrafung betrachten, mach dir bewusst, dass es nicht mal die Hälfte von dem ist, was Auroren im Training abbekommen. Es dient nur dazu, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu trainieren." Ich runzelte die Stirn und fragte mich, was er meinte._

_Es wurde mir klar, als ich meinen Auftrag erneut nicht erfüllte. Ein brennenden Scherz schoss von meiner Schulter aus durch meinen Körper, nicht zu stark, aber nicht zu ignorieren. Alastair Moody hatte mich mit einem Zauber belegt, der mir jeden Fehler mehr als nur deutlich ins Bewusstsein rufen würde – und eine Ahnung sagte mir, dass Albus Dumbledore das wusste._

_Noch einmal eineinhalb Stunden später hetzte ich durch verlassene Gänge und spürte Tränen in den Augen brennen, die ich vor Moody zum Glück hatte verbergen können. Der Schmerz war nicht schlimmer geworden, nein, doch ich machte zu viele Fehler und die Masse war es, die mich am Ende erledigte. Ich fühlte mich wie gemartert. Überall in meinem Körper brannten kleine Schmerzpfeile. Das Einzige, was der Zauber verschonte war meine Zauberstabhand._

_Ich war auf den Weg in den Ostflügel. Das Zimmer da war dem Trainingsraum am nächsten und ich wollte niemanden mehr sehen, wohl wissend, dass ich kurz davor war, zusammenzuklappen. Dafür brauchte ich keine Zeugen. Im Grunde hoffte ich nur, dass ER nicht da war._

_Das Glück hatte ich aber nicht. Kaum dass ich die Tür aufriss, sah ich ihn im Bett liegen. Er schlief und hatte sich zweifellos für die Nacht häuslich eingerichtet, denn seine Schultasche stand neben dem Tisch. Wie erstarrt stand ich in der Tür und konnte den Blick nicht von ihm wenden._

_ER war der Grund dafür, dass ich mich nicht auf mein Training konzentrieren konnte. ER war schuld, dass Moody mich so ran genommen hatte. Seinetwegen tat mir mein ganzer Körper so weh, dass ich heulen wollte._

„_Scheiße…", kam es mir leise über die Lippen und mein Stirn schlug härter gegen den Türrahmen, als nötig gewesen wäre, als ich mich dagegen lehnte. ER – trug an all dem keine Schuld. ICH war es, der Mist baute. „Scheiße…", fluchte ich noch einmal und das war es, was ihn wohl weckte. Wieder einmal konnte ich bewundern, wie schnell er vom Tiefschlaf in vollkommen wachen Zustand überging._

„_Harry…was machst du denn hier?", ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und biss die Zähne zusammen, weil selbst das wehtat. Dann nahm er offenbar meine Haltung wahr. „Was ist los, Harry, bist du okay?" Eilig sprang er aus dem Bett und kam zu mir, die Hand nach mir ausgestreckt._

„_Nicht anfassen…!", brachte ich heraus und seine Irritation wuchs ins unendliche. Langsam löste ich mich vom Türrahmen und ging zum Bett hinüber, wo ich mich vorsichtig auf die Matratze gleiten ließ und das Gesicht ins Kissen schob. Der Schmerz würde für weitere vier Stunden anhalten, um mir Zeit zum nachdenken zu geben – wie Moody sich so nett ausgedrückt hatte._

„_Das war nicht, Snape, Harry, das kannst du mir nicht weismachen.", stellte er noch immer von der Tür aus fest. Ich schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf. „Wer…?"_

„_Frag nicht…bitte!" ich konnte hören, wie er zum Bett kam. _

„_Sticht es, oder brennt es?"_

„_Brennen, warum?" ich hörte ihn einen Zauber sprechen und plötzlich war der Schmerz wie weggeblasen. Schockiert hob ich den Kopf. „Was hast du gemacht?" _

„_Mein Vater hat dasselbe Prinzip angewendet…ich hab mich sehr beeilt, herauszubekommen, wie ich es beenden konnte. Es gibt nicht viele Möglichkeiten!"_

„_Aber du kannst es?"_

„_Ich kann zumindest verhindern, dass es so lange anhält, wie es soll!"_

„_Oh Gott sei dank!" Mein Kopf sank erleichtert ins Kissen. _

„_Es hilft dir nicht, wenn du was falsch machst, Harry!"_

„_Das ist mir egal, so lange ich schlafen kann…" Er glitt neben mir unter die Decke und ließ meinen Schulumhang, meine Hose, mein Hemd, die Socken und die Schuhe verschwinden. Ich schauderte, doch dann umschlangen mich seine Arme und mir wurde warm._

„_Dann schlaf, Harry…" Das musste er mir nicht zweimal sagen…//_

_**Flashback Ende**_

Harry saß im Unterricht für VgddK und hing wieder einmal seinen Gedanken nach. Im Moment war sein Zustand wieder akzeptabel. Soviel hatte ihm Madam Pomfrey heute Morgen im Krankenflügel zugestanden, als sie ihn in Rons und Hermiones Obhut übergeben hatte. Wieder hatte er drei Tage im Heilkoma verbracht.

Als Ron ihn am Morgen nach seinem Zusammenstoß mit Draco hatte wecken wollen, war er in einem so schlechten Zustand gewesen, dass er ihn direkt auf die Krankenstation gebracht hatte. Drei Tage, die Harry als Aufschub betrachtete. Drei Tage, die seinen Freunden gereicht hatten, um seinen Begleitschutz zu organisieren. Er würde für den Rest seiner Zeit in Hogwarts vermutlich keinen Schritt mehr ohne Begleitung machen, wenn er es zuließ und im Moment war er schwer darauf bedacht, sich genau daran zu halten.

Er konnte keine Anmachen von Draco Malfoy gebrauchen, nicht, wenn er bei Verstand und Gesundheit bleiben wollte und das sahen seine Freunde scheinbar auch so. Waren Ron und Hermione anderweitig beschäftigt, übernahmen es Dean und Seamus, bei ihm zu sein. Sollten sie nicht können, hatte Harry Neville an seiner Seite und als absolutes Notfallprogramm hatte Ron sogar seine Schwester eingespannt. Ginny musste einspringen, wenn gar niemand anderes Zeit hatte. Alles war straff durchorganisiert und während Harry zwei Wochen zuvor noch explodiert wäre bei dieser Vorstellung, hatte er sich heute damit abgefunden.

Er brauchte einen Schutzschild gegen Draco, ganz gleich wo er war, denn der Blonde würde es tatsächlich innerhalb von einem Tag schaffen, ihn zu erledigen. Selbst wenn das vermutlich das Letzte war, was er eigentlich wollte.

Harry wusste, dass Dracos Augen ihm weiterhin folgten würden. Er selbst dachte nicht daran, den Obscurus anzuwenden oder seiner Verlockung zu folgen, denn Hermione hatte den Fehler gemacht, ihm zu sagen, dass sie einen Gegenzauber gefunden hatte, der enthüllen würde, wen der Zauber noch verschleierte. Das funktionierte zwar vermutlich nur, wenn er selbst den Zauber sprach, doch er ließ es nicht darauf ankommen. Das wollte er gar nicht. Er wollte Draco eigentlich nur noch aus seinem Verstand streichen, seit er wusste, was dieser wieder im Sinn hatte und was ihm das antat.

Es tötete ihn – auf Raten.

Das Fluchmal hatte sich eigentlich schon am ersten Tag des Komas zurückgebildet, jedoch nicht mehr so weit, wie früher. Darum hatte ihn Madam Pomfrey auch weitere zwei Tage unter dem Zauber gelassen – in der Hoffnung, dass es sich wieder komplett zurückbildete, doch das tat es nicht. Es war jetzt doppelt so groß, wie zuvor. Das mochte noch nicht lebensbedrohlich sein, doch das konnte sich leicht ändern, sollte es öfters passieren. Harry hatte nicht die Absicht, das zuzulassen.

Er widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Remus, der ihnen im Moment die Offensiv-Zauber der Auroren vermittelte – theoretisch. Sie waren zu komplex und anwendungsintensiv, als dass man sie im Unterricht lehrte. Sie hatten leichtere Offensiv-Zauber schon hinter sich und Harry hatte eine Unterrichtseinheit mit absoluter Bravour vor allen anderen gemeistert. Moodys fieses Training hatte sich letzten Endes gelohnt und er konnte von sich behaupten, dass er auch die Hälfte der offensiven Zauber der Auroren auf die Reihe bringen würde. Dafür hatte der Zauber, den Moody von diesem denkwürdigen Training an immer über ihn gelegt hatte gesorgt. Noch heute war Harry froh, dass Draco ihm wenigstens die Nachwirkungen ersparen hatte können.

„Weiß jemand, was der Concluderus impetum tut?", fragte Remus gerade und Harrys Hand schnippte nach oben, ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte. Das war sein Fachgebiet. Da kannte er sich aus.

„Ja, Harry?" Remus lächelte ihn an und Harry hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen.

„Concluderus schließ den Gegner ein. Es gibt mehrer Variationen. Concluderus impetum bildet einen Schild um den Gegner, der dessen eigene Angriffe abfängt und zurückwirft. Bei einem Avada Kedavra kann er also tödlich sein.Er…er erfordert aber sehr schnelle Reflexe."

„Sehr gut Harry, fünf Punkte für Gryffindor." Harry senkte verlegen den Kopf und rief seinen Obscurus persona zu Hilfe. Er sah nicht, wie Hermiones Blick auf ihm ruhte. Zwischen ihren Augenbrauen hatte sich eine tiefe Falte gebildet.

„Er ist von einem permanenten Obscurus umgeben. Richtig stabil. Ich konnte ihn schimmern sehen, als er sich in VgddK damit der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit nach seiner Antwort entzogen hat." Hermione knallte die Tür des leeren Klassenzimmers, in das sie Ron geschoben hatte zu. Ron sah sie verständnislos an.

„Und?"

„RON…siehst du das nicht? Harry kann sich auf Wunsch jeglicher Aufmerksamkeit entziehen mit diesem Fluch. Er verbirgt ihn. Vermutlich ist es ein Obscurus persona. Das kommt einem Tarnumhang gleich. Wieso lässt Remus das zu?"

„Was wenn er keine Wahl hat?"

„Du meinst, es ist ein Fluch, den keiner wegnehmen kann?" Das steigerte Hermiones Besorgnis um ein Vielfaches. „Aber wie kann das sein?"

„Vermutlich ist es ein Überbleibsel vom letzten Jahr. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass das auch da schon ab und zu mal passiert ist. Da ist er einfach unbemerkt in der Menge untergetaucht."

„Aber, Ron, das hieße doch, dass diese Sache im Verbotenen Wald von langer Hand vorbereitet war…Was wenn Voldemort einen Helfer in Hogwarts hatte? Wie sonst sollte er Harry mit so einem Fluch belegen können?" Sie konnte regelrecht sehen, wie das Blut aus Rons Gesicht wich und er beängstigend blass wurde. „Ron, was hast du?"

„Mione, was wenn Voldemorts Helfer Harrys Ex war?", fragte er mit beinahe zittriger Stimme. Hermione gab ihm einen Klaps.

„Ron…erschreck mich nicht mit solchem Blödsinn. Wenn Harrys Ex noch in Hogwarts ist…wovon wir beide ausgehen…kann er nicht mit Voldemort zusammengearbeitet haben…Dann wäre er jetzt nämlich mit Sicherheit in Askaban…"

Draco rollte den Brief, den er geschrieben hatte, sorgfältig zusammen und begann ihn mit Zaubern zu belegen, die mit absoluter Sicherheit verhindern würden, dass die Identität des Schreibers enthüllt werden konnte.

Er hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht, sich einen neuen Plan zurechtzulegen, mit dem er Harry dazu bekam, ihm Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und war dabei komplett von seinen vorangegangenen Plänen abgewichen. Potter würde der Schlag treffen, wenn er begriff, wie es diesmal ablaufen würde und so wie Draco ihn kannte, würde er schneller die Initiative ergreifen, als Fudge bei einem erneuten Aufstieg eines Dunklen Lords.

Ein fieses, kleines Grinsen spielte um Dracos Lippen. Potter sollte ja nicht denken, er könne voraussehen, was er tat. Das mochte vielleicht funktioniert haben, solange er, Draco, nicht gewusst hatte, dass dies der Fall war, doch Harry hatte den Fehler gemacht, es ihm zu sagen und es gab eines, dass er sich ganz bestimmt nicht nachsagen lassen würde: Er war ganz gewiss nicht einfallslos und er würde sich von niemandem vorschreiben lassen, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte, auch nicht von einem Gryffindor, der als Held der magischen Gemeinschaft galt.

Draco stand auf und langte nach seinem Umhang. Es war Zeit für seine Runden und bei dieser Gelegenheit würde er auch gleich Hedwig in der Eulerei einen Besuch abstatten, um seine Post abzuliefern. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber auf Potters Reaktion auf seine neueste Taktik war er wirklich gespannt.

Harry wurde am nächsten Morgen von einem zögerlichen Klopfen an der Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal geweckt.

„Ja?", knurrte er noch halb schlafend und wandte den Kopf um zu sehen, wer kam. Es war Neville, der vorsichtig den Kopf durch den Türspalt schob.

„Morgen, Harry. Geht es dir gut?" Harry versenkte das Gesicht in sein Kopfkissen und murmelte:

„Es geht schon. Morgen, Nev, komm rein…Wo stecken die anderen Tyrannen?" Neville trat zögernd ein. Irgendwann würde ihn seine Schüchternheit noch in richtige Bedrängnis bringen. Soviel stand für Harry fest.

„Ron und Mione wollten etwas erledigen…und Dean hat sich mit Seamus gestritten."

„Und an dir ist es hängen geblieben, oder?"

„Ich konnte Ginny nicht finden.", gab Neville mit rosa Wangen zu. Von Anfang an war klar gewesen, dass sein Hauskamerad peinlichst berührt war von seiner Aufgabe und ihr möglichst aus dem Weg gehen wollte, wenn er die Chance dazu bekam. Harry sah ihn an, noch immer unter der Decke ausgestreckt, die nackten Schultern nur von der Fixierung bedeckt.

„Neville…du hast keinen Grund immer so schüchtern zu sein. Und ich bin vollkommen zufrieden, wenn du kommst und mit mir gemeinsam in die Große Halle oder zum Unterricht gehst!", meinte er leise.

„Aber…aber ich bin kein großer Beschützer!", gab Neville mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu.

„Ich brauche keinen Beschützer, Nev. Ich brauche nur einen Freund, der da ist, wenn ich nicht allein sein will…und das bist im Moment du. Das ist vollkommen okay."

„Danke, Harry."

„Kein Problem, Nev." Harry stand auf und verschwand im Bad. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel Nevilles gesenkten Kopf und die dunkelroten Wangen sah. Zweifellos war Neville angesichts der Tatsache, dass er zum schlafen nur Shorts trug, schockiert.

Er duschte und kontrollierte anschließend das Fluchmal. Es hatte sich seit seinem letzten Aufenthalt auf der Krankenstation nicht wirklich verändert. Es war nicht mehr kleiner geworden, doch es nahm im Moment auch nicht an Größe zu. Es sah ganz so aus, als täte es ihm gut, ständig von seinen Freunden und Hauskameraden umgeben zu sein. Harry schenkte sich ein ermutigendes Lächeln, als er fertig war. Auf diesem Weg würde er die letzten zweieinhalb Monate überstehen. Dessen war er sich inzwischen sicher. Zurück im Zimmer entschuldigte er sich bei Neville.

„Sorry, dass du so lange warten musstest."

„Keine Sorge, Harry, ich hatte eh nichts besseres vor. Können wir?" Harry nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle zum Frühstück.

Ron und Hermione waren schon da, als Harry sich auf seinen Platz schob. Seamus und Dean ebenfalls, auch wenn die beiden ohne Zweifel gerade nicht miteinander sprachen. Harry schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und fragte sich, wie lange sie diesmal durchhalten würden.

„Morgen, Harry!", kam es wie aus einem Munde von Mione und Ron.

„Morgen, was gab's so wichtiges früh am morgen, dass ihr den armen Neville mit mir belasten musstet?", fragte er, als er sich setzte und sah Neville erneut rot werden, bevor er protestierte.

„Du bist keine Belastung, Harry."

„Doch bin ich. Aber ich schätze das ist okay." Diesmal rang sich Neville ein Lächeln ab.

„Das ist es…!"

„Wir waren bei Remus, Harry! Warum hast du es nicht für nötig gehalten, uns zu sagen, dass du vom letzten Jahr noch mit einem Obscurus persona belegt bist?", ging Hermione auf seine Frage hin augenblicklich zum Angriff über. Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Weil ich es nicht für nötig gehalten habe.", entgegnete er ungewiss.

„Sicher…es ist ja auch praktisch, wenn man auf Knopfdruck verbergen kann, was mit einem vor sich geht.", schoss sie zurück und Harry sah, dass Ron rote Ohren bekam.

„Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich nichts vor euch verborgen habe, Mione!", rechtfertigte er sich mit ruhiger Stimme. Zu seinem Schrecken sah er Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern, bei ihren nächsten Worten.

„Doch Harry…hast du. Ob du es wolltest oder nicht. Der Obscurus persona muss nicht unbedingt bewusst aktiviert werden. Und ich bin mir einer Sache 100ig sicher: Du wolltest, dass keiner mitbekommt, wie schlecht es dir wirklich geht und dieser Fluch war die perfekte Gelegenheit, diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Egal, vor wem du etwas verborgen hast….Hast du eine Ahnung, was mir letzte Nacht alles klar geworden ist?" Harrys Gesichtsausdruck war verschlossen, als er mit angespannter Stimme meinte:

„Müssen wir das hier und jetzt ausdiskutieren?"

„Ja…ich will das HIER und JETZT ausdiskutieren…bei jeder anderen Gelegenheit drückst du dich ja!"

„Das ist nicht wahr, Mione!" Es war gelogen und Harry bewies das ohne es zu wollen. Er war sich dessen nie zuvor bewusst gewesen, aber neben Mione begann Ron zu frühstücken. Neville wandte sich ebenfalls seinem Teller zu und Dean und Seamus ignorierten sich weiterhin ohne sie zu beachten, obwohl sie einen Moment zuvor seinen Streit mit Hermione verfolgt hatten. Nur sie konnte er nicht mehr täuschen. Offenbar war es ihr mit purer Willensanstrengung gelungen, durch diesen Zauber hindurch zu sehen.

„Siehst du jetzt, was ich meine, Harry? Du drückst dich. Du versteckst dich unter diesem Bann. Harry…du hast alle um dich herum aus deinem Leben ausgeschlossen…Wie konntest du das tun?"

„Ich…das…" Er konnte nur den Kopf senken. Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, wie er dieses Jahr bisher so gut überstanden hatte. Der Obscurus persona hatte ihn beschützt. Das war eine Art Schock und mit Sicherheit war es ihm anzusehen. Er spürte Hermiones Hand in seinem Nacken und fühlte sich in ihre Arme gezogen, ohne sich zu widersetzen.

„Harry…du musst diesen Fluch loswerden….!"

„Das geht nicht, Mione…er ist genauso permanent, wie der an meiner Schulter.", flüsterte Harry fassungslos.

„Oh mein Gott, was haben sie dir angetan." Harrys Kopf sank ohne dass er es wollte auf Miones Schulter. Nur langsam begriff er, was sie meinte. Der Obscurus schütze ihn vor Aufmerksamkeit, wenn er es wollte. Das hatte er gewusst. Doch in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Unterbewusstsein offenbar genauso viel Einfluss darauf nehmen konnte. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, warum hat mir das keiner gesagt?... Die Antwort auf diese Frage war leicht. Dumbledore wusste, dass es nur so funktionieren würde. Als ihm klar war, dass ich nicht alle Welt sehen lassen wollte, wie es mir geht, muss es ihm wie die Ideallösung erschienen sein…Verdammt. , und dann musste er sich noch etwas eingestehen. Es war die Ideallösung…mit ungeahnten Nebenwirkungen. Scheiße.

Vor nicht ganz einer halben Stunde hatte er festgestellt, dass ihm die Gegenwart seiner Freunde gut tat und nun musste er begreifen, dass er sich möglicherweise selbst monatelang genau dieser Gegenwart beraubt hatte, denn der Obscurus persona beschütze ihn auch dann, wenn er sich einfach nur verkriechen wollte – und der Einzige, der ihn auch gegen Harrys Willen durchbrechen konnte, war wieder einmal Draco Malfoy. Ohne jeden Zweifel hatte er sich in einem Teufelskreis gefangen, aus dem es keinen Ausweg mehr gab.

_**Flashback**_

_//… „Hey, Harry, mir ist aufgefallen, dass Connor McQueen von den Ravenclaws dich nicht aus den Augen lässt. Kann es sein, dass er derjenige ist, mit dem du dich inzwischen fast jede Nacht triffst?" Wieder einmal riss mich Ron mit einem Rippenschieber aus meinem vorgetäuschten Starren._

„_Was?", ich sah ihn an, als hätte ich ihn nicht gehört._

„_McQueen. Connor McQueen. Von den Ravens! Ich wollte wissen, ob er es ist, mit dem du dich triffst. Er starrt dich schon die ganze Zeit an." Mein Blick suchte den Tisch der Ravens ab und ich fand augenblicklich, was Ron meinte. Ein Fünftklässler mit honigblonden Haaren, blauen Augen und hübschen Gesichtszügen hatte mich fixiert. Als er bemerkte, dass ich ihn ansah, schenkte er mir ein Lächeln. Ich wechselte die Farbe, sah weg und schickte meinen Blick unauffällig in die richtige Richtung. SEINE finstere Miene überraschte mich nicht. Eifersucht schien manchmal sein zweiter Vorname zu sein._

„_Nein, Ron, nicht McQueen. Ganz gewiss nicht!" …nicht blond genug… setzte ich in Gedanken grinsend nach. Ron schmollte. Er versuchte schon seit einer Weile hinter mein Geheimnis zu kommen. Ich gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Ron!"_

„_Ich dachte ja nur…dass er Interesse hat steht ja wohl fest." Ich warf noch einmal einen Blick zu dem Ravenclaw und fand sein Blick schon wieder. Ich hob die linke Augenbraue und schüttelte einmal kaum merklich den Kopf. Das schien er zu begreifen, denn er senkte mit geröteten Wangen den Kopf. Ich widmete mich wieder meinem Frühstück, doch das Grinsen wollte nicht aus meinem Gesicht verschwinden._

_Ich hatte, was ich wollte – und ich brauchte nichts anderes…//_

_**Flashback Ende**_


	30. Aufs Ganze

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (30/circa 37+Epilog)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie: **??

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **Das chap ist pünktlich, aber ohne beta…Betaversion kommt irgendwann später. Ich hoffe es fällt nicht allzu sehr auf…was ich leider bezweifle.

Des weiteren – noch immer eine tägliche Mini-Story bei LJ. Titel – Raunächte. Heute ist Halbzeit und es kommen noch weitere 6 Minichaps. Ansonsten Wünsche ich Euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahre – nicht zu feucht und nicht zu feurig – schön brav mittendrin. ;-).

**Beta:** Diesmal leider keinen, weil ich es vollkommen vertrödelt habe, die chaps wegzuschicken…an die Betas.

**Verweis:** Die Gedichte im Text sind von William Shakespeare aus den Sonetten.

**Big thanks für die reviewes geht an:** I-Lyla-I, Deedochan, nym, Leni4888, NoxAN, Sammy-chan'-'Party-Froop, krabbe, zissy, oAmyBlacKo, Vitani666 und DjEngelchen.

_**Kapitel 30**_

_**Aufs Ganze…**_

Harrys Drama an diesem Morgen war jedoch noch nicht vorbei. Als er sich weit genug gefasst hatte, um wenigstens einen Bissen zu essen, kam die Post. Fast augenblicklich hatte er erneut das Bedürfnis von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden, obwohl Hermione ihm gesagt hatte, dass er das bewusst vermeiden musste, wenn es nicht so weiter gehen sollte.

Hedwig war unter den Posteulen und was das heutzutage bedeutete, wusste Harry nur allzu genau. Mit falscher Entschlossenheit, sah er seiner Eule entgegen, als sie vor ihm auf dem Tisch zur Landung ansetzte und ihm wieder einmal ein harmlos erscheinendes Pergament präsentierte. Einen Moment lang sah Harry sie nur mit düsterem Gesicht an. Dann bekam er von Hermione einen sanften Stoß in die Rippen.

„Du tust es schon wieder!" Harry sah sie mit beinahe flehendem Blick an.

„Das muss wirklich nicht jeder Wissen." Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck wurde entschlossen.

„Du musst dich nicht verstecken, Harry. Es ist nur ein Brief!" Harrys Entschlossenheit wankte und verschwand. Ron betrachtete Hedwig.

„Willst du deine Post nicht lesen, Harry?" Der Blick, den er bekam, brachte seinen Freund zum Grinsen. Zweifellos hatte Ron so seine Vermutungen, was diese Briefe anging. Harry wünschte, er hätte eher begriffen, was er mit dem Obscura persona alles anstellen konnte. Dann hätte niemand mitbekommen, wie oft er von Hedwig Post bekam. Unwillig nahm er das Pergament entgegen und seine Eule bediente sich von seinem Teller, nachdem er keine Anstalten machte, ihr etwas zu geben. Harry sah sie noch ein wenig düsterer an als zuvor. Mit leicht zitternder Hand entrollte er die Nachricht und spürte, wie ihm die Kehle eng wurde.

_Sagst du verschämt, du seiest nicht verliebt,   
dann schäm dich, denn dies zeigt dich uneinsichtig:  
Gib's endlich zu, du wirst sehr wohl geliebt,  
dass __du__niemanden liebst, ist aber richtig._

_Von mörderischem Hass bist du besessen,  
den du nur gegen dich alleine lenkst:  
Dein Dach zu flicken wäre angemessen,  
es abzureissen ist's, woran du denkst._

_Denk um, dann ändre ich von dir mein Bild,  
soll Hass denn schöner wohnen als die Liebe?  
Sei, wie dein Äußres wirkt, sei gnädig, mild,  
zumindest lieb zu dir aus eignem Triebe!_

_Mach mehr aus dir, sei's nur aus Lieb zu mir,  
dass Schönheit bleibt, in Deinen und in Dir**1**._

Der Brief fiel ihm aus der Hand, nur um von Mione wieder aufgenommen zu werden.

„Shakespeare Sonnet Nr. X. Harry??? Wer ist dein Verehrer?" Seine Freundin hatte Farbe in den Wangen und Harry war schlecht. Beinahe schwindlig stand er hastig auf.

„Ich muss raus hier…", war alles, was er herausbrachte, bevor er davon stürzte, verfolgt von seinem besten Freund und den Blicken seines Hauses. Er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde lang, dass auch graue Augen ihm unnachgiebig folgten. Warum tut er das? Warum hört er nicht auf? Warum bringt er mich so in Verlegenheit?...Was denkt er sich dabei? Was ist das für ein perverses Spiel? Oh Gott, mir ist so übel… kaum aus der großen Hall suchte seine Hand Halt an der Wand der Eingangshalle, bevor jemand stützend nach seiner Schulter griff.

„Ron?!?", keuchte Harry.

„Ja, Harry…Ron. Wer sonst? Komm, raus an die Luft!", von Rons Arm um seine Taille gestützt verließen sie die Eingangshalle durchs Hauptportal und sein Freund führte ihn weg vom Schloss, hinüber zum See. „Was ist es, Harry?"

Die frische Luft half Harry sich zu sammeln. Er atmete tief durch und brachte seinen rasenden Herzschlag unter Kontrolle.

„Musst du mich das wirklich fragen?" Ron sah ihn nachdenklich an, als Harry sich noch immer wackelig auf den Beinen auf einen der großen Steine am Seeufer sinken ließ. Er ahnte tatsächlich, was es war, doch er verstand es absolut überhaupt nicht.

„Ist es, was ich denke, dass es ist? War dieses Gedicht von deinem Ex?"

„Es war von Shakespeare, Ron!" Ron konnte nicht anders, als Harry einen leichten Klaps zu verpassen.

„Das weiß ich, du Idiot! Ich hab mir das Zeug durchgelesen, bevor ich es Mione geschenkt hab. Nix als Liebe und Leid. War es von deinem Ex?" Harry nickte, ohne Ron anzusehen und betete gleichzeitig, dass nicht herauszubekommen war, wer ihm das Gedicht geschickt hatte, denn dann war die Scharade vorüber. Zum ersten Mal verfluchte er die Tatsache ernsthaft, dass Draco keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr hatte. Sonst wüsste er, was für ein Risiko er für sich selbst einging.

„Dann muss ich sagen, dass er dich besser kennt, als ich es erwartet habe!" Harrys Kopf schnippte hoch und der Blick, den er Ron schenkte war voller Unglaube.

_**Flashback**_

_//… „Du übertreibst es, Harry, aber wieso wundert mich das nicht, du übertreibst es immer." Kräftige Hände massierten meine Schultern und ich fühlte mich wundervoll entspannt. Wieder einmal war ich mit einem Körper voller Schmerzen in unserem Versteck aufgetaucht. Moody hatte eine neue Lektion begonnen und ich tat mich schwer mit den Offensiv-Zaubern, die er nun versuchte in meinen Kopf hineinzuhämmern. Remus war nicht mehr bei unseren Trainingseinheiten und ich hatte den vagen Verdacht, dass es mit Moodys Trainingsmethoden zusammenhing. Das einzige, was ich nicht verstand, war der Fakt, dass Dumbledore mit Sicherheit wusste, was Moody mit mir anstellte._

_Das interessierte mich im Moment jedoch wenig. Er war da und sorgte dafür, dass ich mich besser fühlte. Was mich dabei verwirrte, war seine Meinung zu meinem Verhalten._

„_Was meinst du damit?" Ich konnte seine Lippen zwischen meinen Schulterblättern spüren und ließ ein wohliges Seufzen hören._

„_Ich meine damit, dass du einfach nicht begreifst, wenn es genug ist.", fuhr er fort, als er seine Massage fortsetzte. „Ich meine, dass du einfach nicht ‚Nein' sagst, wenn es schon lange reicht. Du kannst mir nicht mehr weismachen, dass du zu Snape in die Nachhilfe gehst. Ich hab mich umgehört. Snapes Abwesenheit deckt sich nicht wirklich mit deiner. Da!!!...ich hab recht!" Ohne dass ich es wollte, verspannte ich mich unter seinen Händen und er hatte es gemerkt. „Ich will nicht wissen, was du treibst!", beruhigte er mich. Eine Weile hatte er es versucht, doch meine Schweigsamkeit hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt. Er fuhr fort._

„_Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit dir machen, Harry! Und du hast gewiss deine Gründe, es mir nicht zu sagen. Aber ich bin schon lange der Meinung, dass…dass es ganz einfach zu fiel ist, was dir Dumbledore aufbürdet. Du bist vollkommen am Ende. So gut kenne ich dich inzwischen. Du bist fahrig und müde. Du hast keine Kraft mehr und sie drangsalieren dich weiter…" Bei diesen Worten stieg mir die Farbe in die Wangen, ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte, doch er war noch nicht fertig. „Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte dich einfach schnappen und wegbringen. Weg. An einen Ort, wo dich niemand findet, kein Dumbledore, kein Unnennbarer, niemand, der dir das Leben zur Hölle macht." Der Effekt seiner Massage verflüchtigte sich endgültig vollkommen._

„_Diesen Ort gibt es nicht!"_

„_Doch…es gibt ihn. Es gibt für jeden einen Platz, an dem er sicher ist, an dem er sich geborgen fühlt…und ich weiß, dass du das brauchst, Harry. Ich will es dir geben. Ich liebe dich. Hör auf dich noch mehr zu verspannen, Harry, glaub mir ganz einfach. Glaub mir, dass ich dich liebe…"_

„_Ich glaube dir…!" Die Worte waren aus meinem Mund, bevor ich sie zurückhalten konnte. _

„_Du willst mir glauben, das weiß ich. So gut kenne ich dich…aber du tust es nicht. Du vertraust mir nicht! Denke nicht, dass ich das nicht weiß…" …//_

_**Flashback Ende**_

Ron, der nichts von Harrys aufgewühlten Erinnerungen ahnte, wechselte unter dessen Blick die Farbe.

„Ja…ich gebe es ja zu, aber es ist nun mal so. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass dieser Kerl dich so gut kennt! Denn dann müsste er wissen, was er dir angetan hat."

„Das weiß er nicht. Vergiss es, Ron!" Harry stand auf und wollte zurück zum Schloss, doch Ron hielt ihn auf.

„Harry…du hast mir gesagt, dass er dich niemals geliebt hat…aber das passt nicht, wenn ich…wenn ich dieses Gedicht lese. Er kennt dich…Und glaubst du nicht, dass es etwas zu bedeuten hat, wenn er jetzt einen erneuten Versuch startet?" Harry sah Ron an, Schatten im Blick und tief aufgewühlt.

„Ich weiß, was es bedeutet…Es ist ein perverses Spiel für ihn…und ich hab keine Ahnung, warum er jetzt damit anfängt.", entgegnete er mit brüchiger Stimme und Rons Hand ließ ihn los, als er sich abwandte und davon ging, wohl wissend, dass sein Freund ihm folgen würde, schon allein deswegen, weil er wusste, dass Harry es so wollte.

Ron folgte Harry in kurzem Abstand, den Blick auf verspannte Schultern gerichtet und die Gefühle tief aufgewühlt. Was Harry gesagt hatte, schockierte ihn. Sollte er Recht haben, war es tatsächlich ein perverses Spiel, was sein Ex da trieb, doch Ron war davon nicht recht überzeugt.

Das Gedicht ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf, denn es traf mehr auf Harry zu, als dieser möglicherweise realisierte. Dieser ‚Ex' kannte Harry und Ron hatte das Gefühl, als kenne er ihn besser, als seine eigenen Freunde. Bis heute wäre Ron nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass Harry sich selbst hassen könnte und sich alle Liebe verwehrte, doch wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war das im Rahmen des möglichen?

Was, wenn Harry sich selbst hasste? Was, wenn er glaubte etwas Unverzeihliches getan zu haben? Was, wenn dieser Ex ihn tatsächlich liebte und Harry ihm das nur angesichts seiner eigenen Einstellung zu sich selbst nicht mehr glaubte?

Das gäbe der Sache in vollkommen anderes Gesicht – eines, das Harry überhaupt nicht stand und ihn zweifellos umbrachte.

Draco zog sich in den Schatten eines Mauervorsprunges zurück, als er Potter mit Weasley im Tau vom Seeufer zurückkommen sah. Er hatte gehofft, dass Harry sich von allem loseisen würde, doch offenbar hatte er sich getäuscht. Weasley war bei ihm, wenn auch mit Sicherheitsabstand. Ohne jeden Zweifel hatten sie eine Meinungsverschiedenheit.

Harrys Reaktion hatte Draco gelinde gesagt schockiert. Natürlich hatte er bei der Auswahl des Sonetts größte Sorgfalt walten lassen und Nummer X war ihm erschreckend treffend erschienen, doch dass er damit so ins Schwarze treffen würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Das war es aber, was Harrys Reaktion vermuten ließ. Draco begann an seinem neuen Spiel immer größeren Gefallen zu finden.

„Von wem war es?" Ron fing Hermione auf dem Weg zum Zauberkunstunterricht ab und schickte wieder einmal Neville Harry hinter her.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Wer auch immer es geschickt hat, hat sein Tun hervorragend verschleiert. Laut Analyse-Zauber hat es William Shakespeare geschrieben. Was ja stimmt. Mehr bekomme ich nicht raus. Nicht mal den Absender. Er ist gut, Ron. Der Typ ist ganz einfach zu gut. Wen kennen wir, der so gut ist?"

„Ravens?", gab Ron zum Besten.

„Ravens sind nicht grausam, Ron. Was der Schreiber getan hat, war grausam. Du hast Harrys Reaktion gesehen."

„Er hat mir gesagt, sein Ex wüsste nicht, was er ihm angetan hat." Hermione schenkte ihm einen scheelen Blick.

„Wenn er es zuvor nicht wusste, dann weiß er es hoffentlich jetzt."

„Mione?" Ron wusste nicht, ob er zur Sprache bringen sollte, was ihm vor einigen Minuten durch den Kopf gegangen war.

„Was?"

„Das Gedicht…hast du es dir genau durchgelesen?"

„Ich hab es schon vorher auswendig gekonnt!" Wieso überraschte ihn das nicht? Mit schwachem Lächeln schüttelte Ron den Kopf.

„Hast du dir dann vielleicht auch überlegt, was wäre, wenn der Sender damit den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hat?" Hermione runzelte die Stirn.

„Du meinst…du meinst wirklich, es könnte stimmen?"

„Was wäre wenn?"

Sie waren sich bei der Antwort auf diese Frage einig. Es wäre ein Katastrophe sollte Ron Recht haben und gleichzeitig schaffte es Hermione nicht, auch nur eine Sekunde lang daran zu Zweifel, dass es so war.

Es war nicht nur Harrys Herz, das gebrochen war. Es war sein ganzes Wesen.

Die nächste Nachricht kam am Tag darauf. Harry verbrannte sie mit Incendio ohne sie zu lesen. Die darauf folgende ließ sich nicht verbrennen. Er stopfte sie in seine Umhangtasche, wiederum, ohne sie zu lesen, und verbot Hedwig, von jemand anderem, als ihm Nachrichten anzunehmen. Das Resultat davon war, dass das nächste Gedicht mit einer Schuleule kam.

Harrys Versuch, McGonagall daraufhin zu bitten, ihm vom Postservice auszuschließen, misslang. Seine Freunde und bald auch die ganze Schule beobachteten sein Verhalten mit immer mehr Amüsement. Er las nicht eine dieser Nachrichten. Am Morgen verschwanden sie in seiner Umhangtasche und sobald er konnte ließ er sie in einer kleinen Truhe verschwinden, die er mehrfach versiegelt in seinem Schrank verstaut hatte.

Niemand bekam die Gedichte zu lesen, die Draco ihm sandte und er wusste, dass es Hermione vor Neugier fast zerriss, auch wenn es keiner wagte, ihn zu fragen. Harry war am Rand der Verzweiflung. Er hielt sich strikt an seine Bewacher und tat keinen Schritt mehr allein, denn er wusste, das Draco ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ. Zum wer-weiß-wievieltem Mal verfluchte er Draco Malfoys Hartnäckigkeit mit einer Vehemenz, die an Wahnsinn grenzte – und Harry wusste, dass er am durchdrehen war.

_**Flashback**_

_//… „NEIN…nein, nein, nein und noch mal nein!" Ich war am durchdrehen und ER war der Grund. _

„_Warum nicht, Harry?"_

„_Weil ich das nicht tun kann!"_

„_Aber du hast gesagt…"_

„_Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe. ICH. WEIß. ES!" Natürlich wusste ich, was ich gesagt hatte. Ich hatte es schon hundert Mal von ihm gehört und leider war es richtig. Ich hatte gesagt, dass ich für mein Leben gern mal einen richtigen Wasserfall sehen würde. Ich erinnerte mich leider auch nur allzu gut daran, dass er versprochen hatte, mir einen zu zeigen._

_Das war schon eine Ewigkeit her und jetzt fing er davon an._

„_Harry. Es ist vollkommen ungefährlich. Warum solltest du es nicht tun können?"_

„_Weil ich das Schulgelände nicht verlassen werde!" Auf den Gründen von Hogwarts war ich sicher. Das war es, was ich bei all meinen Fehlern immer wieder von Dumbledore und Moody zu hören bekam. Das, und die Warnung, dass ich mir keine Fehler leisten konnte._

„_Wer hat dir das verboten?"_

„_Ich mir selbst!", log ich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er wusste eh schon viel zu viel von mir. Er lachte mich aus und einen Moment lang glaubte ich, er wolle mich der Lüge bezichtigen, doch das tat er nicht._

„_Dann kannst du dieses Verbot doch auch aufheben. Nur für ein paar Stunden." Wunderbar. Ich hatte mich in die Klemme geredet. „Herr Gott noch mal, Harry, hör auf so paranoid zu sein. Es ist vollkommen ungefährlich. Ich kann das behaupten, ich war schon mehr als einmal da. Und ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob die Banne von Hogwarts nicht sogar bis dahin reichen." Das machte mich nachdenklich._

„_Trotzdem…" Er zog mich in seine Arme und küsste mich._

„_Überleg es dir. Ich schwöre dir…du bist nicht in Gefahr. Dieser Platz ist absolut einmalig und du würdest es gewiss nicht bereuen." Wenn du wüsstest… , ging es mir durch den Kopf. Wenn ich tat, was er wollte, würde ich meine Misstrauensregel unwiderruflich außer Kraft setzen und ich konnte nicht eine Sekunde daran zweifeln, dass das absolut fatal wäre…//_

_**Flashback Ende**_

Die Krönung setzte dem ganzen dann das Päcken auf, das nach einigen Tagen von einer Eule an Harry übergeben wurde. Er machte sich keine Gedanken, als er es öffnete. Es war kein Pergament. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine, mit roter Seide bezogene Box, die noch einmal mit goldenem Geschenkband verschlossen war. Kurios entfernte Harry das Band und hob den Deckel an.

Eine elfengleiche Figur erhob sich aus der Box und begann zu rezitieren:

_53_

_Wer bist du bloß, was macht dich so wie keinen,  
lässt dich Millionen fremde Schatten sein?  
Da jeder einzeln, hat er doch nur einen,  
doch du, allein, du kannst dich jedem leih'n:_

_Die Beschreibung des Adonis wird sogleich  
als blasse Nachahmung von dir erkannt.  
Malt man Helenens Wange künstlich reich,  
bist's wieder du, in griechischem Gewand._

_Spricht man vom Frühling und vom Herbst im Jahr,  
zeigt Frühling deiner Schönheit Schatten nur,  
der Herbst erscheint mit deinem Füllhorn gar,  
du bist in jedem Segen der Natur,_

_in jeder äußern Anmut bist du reichlich,  
doch macht dein treues Herz dich unvergleichlich._

Die Gespräche um Harry herum verstummten und Mädchen schauten ihn mit verklärten Augen an. Er war wie erstarrt. Klauen umklammerten seine Brust und nahmen ihm wieder einmal die Luft zum Atmen. Die kleine Figur begann zum zweiten Mal mit ihrem Gedichtvortrag und Hermione hatte die Geistesgegenwart den Deckel der Box zuzuschlagen um sie zum schweigen zu bringen.

„Harry?", fragte sie vorsichtig und wünschte sich beinahe er würde seinen Obscurus-Schutz automatisch aktivieren, doch er tat es nicht. Er war zu geschockt. „Harry, alles okay?" Harry wandte ihr den Blick zu, noch immer vollkommen neben sich. Seine Wangen waren pink und er hatte sich noch nicht gefasst. „Das…das…du…" Hermiones Wangen nahmen ebenfalls einen rosa Ton an. „ich weiß nicht, aber vielleicht solltest du das mal aus einem anderen Blickwinkel betrachten."

„Blickwinkel?" Harrys Verstand funktionierte immer noch nicht richtig.

„Harry, vielleicht…", fuhr sie leise fort, „…vielleicht solltest du in Betracht ziehen, dass er meint, was er sagt!" Das sorgte dafür, dass Harrys Verstand zumindest kurzfristig wieder einsetzte.

Er sollte in Betracht ziehen, was Draco ihm mit diesen Gedichten sagen wollte? Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lag es ihm auf der Zunge, ihr zu sagen, von WEM diese Gedichte kamen, wohl wissend, dass das Hermiones ‚Blickwinkel' augenblicklich gerade rücken würde, doch dann setzte sein Verstand wieder aus.

Warum, verdammt noch mal spielte der Slytherin dieses perverse Spiel mit ihm? Ein Spiel, das Harry vollkommen neu war, obwohl er doch sonst alles über den Blonden wusste. Ein Spiel, dass Harry die Dinge gnadenlos an den Kopf knallte, die er so verzweifelt hören wollte. Ein Spiel, dessen Fundament eiskalte Lügen waren. Er konnte seine Barrieren wieder einmal zu Staub zerfallen spüren und schloss die Augen.

„Harry, soll ich dich zur Krankenstation bringen?" Er war blass wie der Tod und Miones Stimme war ein sanftes Flüstern. Ihre Hand auf seiner brachte ihn wieder zu sich.

„Nein…kann nur jemand mit mir kommen…ich muss hier raus…" Wieder einmal… er klang so schwach, so verzweifelt. Geschlagen. Und er wusste, dass er es war. Wieso? Wieso tust du mir das an, Dragon? Es tat so weh und es bewies so unzweifelhaft, dass er den wahren Draco nicht wirklich kannte. Harrys Brust begann zu schmerzen und er wusste, dass es nicht das Fluchmal war.

Ron neben Mione stand auf, ohne, dass sie etwas sagen musste.

„Komm schon, Harry, lass uns vorgehen." Harry folgte seinem Beispiel. Einen Moment lang blieb sein Blick noch an der seidenen Box hängen, doch dann wandte er sich ab und verließ die Große Halle, Ron an seiner Seite. Er sah nicht, wie Hermione die Box vorsichtig an sich nahm und in ihrer Tasche verstaute.

„Geht's wieder?" Sie hatten das Klassenzimmer für Wahrsagen erreicht und Ron hatte Harry wie üblich an den am weitesten von Trelawneys Sessel entfernten Tisch platziert. Sie konnten nicht noch mehr Hiobsbotschaften gebrauchen und der übergroße Käfer hatte noch immer nicht aufgehört, Harrys Tod vorherzusagen.

Harry rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und nickte als Antwort auf Rons Frage. „Ist dir schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass Mione Recht haben könnte?" fragte er weiter, doch Harrys Blick war unendlich müde, als er ihn ansah.

„Ron…du weißt nicht, über wen wir hier reden!" entgegnete er resigniert.

„DANN sag es mir, Harry. Ich glaube nicht, dass es noch irgendetwas gibt, was mich schocken kann. Tut mir leid. Ich glaube diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Immerhin habe ich dich ja schon mit englischer Lyrik in Verbindung gebracht und darüber nachgedacht, ob du dich vielleicht mit Draco Malfoy eingelassen hast." Er sah den Ausdruck in Harrys Augen bei diesen Worten nicht. „Harry, ich weiß nicht, was du glaubst, aber eins steht fest. Dein Ex macht sich ne Menge Mühe. Und es ist schockierend, wie genau er mit diesen Gedichten trifft. Vielleicht solltest du es ja wenigstens in Erwägung ziehen, dass er meint, was er sagt? Warum versuchst du es nicht wenigstens?"

„WEIL ES EINE LÜGE IST, RON!"

„Das kannst du nicht wissen!"

„DOCH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! Ich weiß es…ich weiß es." Harry rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, als die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu schreiben begann. Müdigkeit und Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Er war vollkommen am Ende.

„Harry, das hat keinen Sinn. Ich bring dich zu Pomfrey!" Rons Hand landete sanft auf Harrys rechter Schulter und drängte ihm zum aufstehen.

„Nein, Ron, das bringt nichts. Ich muss …ich muss das erst aus der Welt schaffen. Sonst drehe ich durch, ganz gleich ob Heilkoma oder nicht."

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, ob das ne gute Idee ist. Ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass du das im Moment auf die Reihe bringst!" Rons Besorgnis schwang klar in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ich muss…es ist die einzige Chance, die ich noch habe…Er muss damit aufhören!"

Hermione Granger schwänzte zum ersten Mal in ihrer schulischen Karriere den Unterricht. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Was mit Harry passierte, war nicht mehr mit zum ansehen. Nach dem Frühstück hätte sie eigentlich zu Alte Runen gehen müssen, doch die Box in ihrer Tasche brannte ihr unter den Nägeln.

Sie huschte auf direktem Weg in ihr Studierzimmer und holte sie dort heraus, um sie auf ihren Schreibtisch zu stellen. In schneller Folge sprach sie einen Zauber nach dem anderen über dieses zweifellos teure Geschenk. Das Ergebnis überraschte sie nicht. Wie immer bekam sie kein Resultat, das einen Schluss auf den Absender zuließ.

Erneut ließ ihr dieser Fakt keine Ruhe. Harrys Ex war erschreckend versiert in Zauberei und sie fragte sich, wie gut er hier in Hogwarts dastand. Sie hatte sich die Top-50-Liste der besten Schüler in den oberen beiden Jahrgängen der Schule besorgt und rauf und runter studiert, doch bei niemandem hätte sie auf Anhieb sagen können, dass er in Frage kam. Diese Box war das erste Hintertürchen, das sich auftat.

Entschlossen ging Hermione zu ihrem Kamin hinüber und entfachte ihn. Normalerweise waren Schulkamine nicht ans öffentliche Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, doch sie hatte einen Weg gefunden, das zu umgehen. Sie sprach einen Zauber, der die Verbindung öffnen sollte und griff nach eine unauffälligen Dose, die auf dem Kaminsims stand. Ohne zu Zögern warf sie die Prise Flohpulver in die Flammen:

„George Weasleys Büro!"

Das Feuer prasselte und knackte, bevor die Flammen grün wurden und das Gesicht des Gewünschten darin erschien. Als er sie sah, grinste George breit.

„Oha…meine Lieblingsschulsprecherin! Hallo Hermione, wie hast du das wieder angestellt? Ich dachte Hogwarts-Kamine funktionieren nur intern…und selbst dann nicht immer."

„Hi, George! Man muss nur seine Kunst beherrschen!" gab Hermione unbeeindruckt zurück.

„Das tust du ohne jeden Zweifel, meine Süße! Mein Angebot, dich nach deinem Abschluss in Hogwarts einzustellen gilt noch!", flirtete George schamlos mit der Freundin seines Bruders.

„Ich lass es mir durch den Kopf gehen!... George, ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Für dich tue ich alles, Mione, sogar meinen Bruder ausschalten!" scherzte er und das brachte Mione doch noch zum Lachen.

„Idiot…hör auf damit! Die Sache ist ernst!"

„Also dann…worum geht es?" Mione holte die Box vom Tisch und zeigte sie George.

„Hast du so etwas schon mal gesehen?" Sie hob den Deckel an, die Figur richtete sich auf und begann wieder einmal zu rezitieren.

„Meine Güte, Fred, schau dir das an!", stieß George überrascht hervor und Freds Gesicht erschien neben seinem in den Flammen.

„Die Ausarbeitung ist…"

„…unglaublich. Und die Wiedergabe…"

„..absolut perfekt!" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf angesichts dieses Wechselspiels. Wie sie das machten, würde ihr auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben.

„Wer hat dir das geschenkt, Mione?", das war Fred.

„Es ist nicht meins. Es ist Harrys!"

„HARRYS?", kam es von beiden wie aus einem Munde.

„Harry hat von jemandem …"

„…ein Liebesgedicht gesandt bekommen?"

„Offensichtlich!", antwortete Hermione, ohne sich aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen.

„Das wird…"

„…Bill nicht gefallen!"

„BILL?", diesmal war Hermione dran, überrascht zu sein. Zwei identische Grinsen strahlten ihr entgegen.

„Sag nicht…"

„…du wusstest nicht, das unser Harry…"

„…an Sylvester, etwas mit unserem …"

„…ältesten Bruder hatte?" Mione runzelte die Stirn. Das war ihr tatsächlich neu.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht!"

„Was also…

„…wolltest du von uns?", wechselten die beiden das Thema und waren nun wieder völlig geschäftsmäßig.

„Ich will wissen, wo diese Box oder die Figur darin herkommt. Und ich MUSS wissen, wer in den letzten drei Wochen so etwas gekauft hat!"

„Das könnte…"

„…kompliziert werden!", bekam sie zu hören.

„Das ist mir egal. Tut, was ihr tun müsst. Ganz gleich, was es kostet. Ich muss das wissen George!"

„Ist es dir so wichtig…"

„…zu wissen, mit wem dein Angebeteter zusammen ist!", kam eine Frage mit der Hermione als letztes gerechnet hätte und die Mienen der Zwillinge sagten ihr ganz klar, was sie dachten. Sie kam nicht umhin die Farbe zu wechseln entgegnete jedoch energisch:

„Fred…George…ich bin mit Ron zusammen und ich gedenke nicht, dass so bald zu ändern! Das mit Harry ist vorbei! Und zwar schon eine ganze Weile… Harry ist mit dem Kerl, der das geschickt hat nicht zusammen. Im Gegenteil, befürchte ich ernsthaft, dass der Typ ihn umbringt, wenn er nicht damit aufhört. Es geht hier um Harrys Leben! Ihr könnte mir nicht weismachen, dass ihr das nicht wisst. Ihr zwei seid die ersten, die hinter Fassaden schauen! Und ich wette, euch ist vollkommen klar, warum er mit Bill…äh, was auch immer."

„Also geht es ihm…."

„…wirklich so schlecht, wie es aussah?", fragten sie.

„Schlimmer, Jungs! Viel schlimmer!"

„Wir werden sehen, was wir machen können, Mione!" Das war George und diesmal war er vollkommen ernst.

„Danke, Jungs!" Hermione war die Erleichterung anzusehen. Sie wusste, wenn jemand herausbekam, wo dieses Ding herkam, dann waren es die Zwillinge, schon allein, weil sie mit Sicherheit unbedingt wissen wollten, wie es funktioniert, doch dann sagten sie etwas, was Hermione vollkommen erschütterte und nie zuvor hatte sie sich Rons Brüdern so verwandt gefühlt.

„Für unseren Harry…"

„…tun wir alles!"

**tbc! **

* * *

1 Gedicht von William Shakespeare ‚Sonette' übersetzt von Markus Marti http://pages.unibas.ch/shine/Sonette1#1 


	31. Tödliche Konsequenz

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (31/circa 37+Epilog)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**e-mail:** KimRaygmx.de

**Kategorie: **??

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **Ein weiteres chap, das mit Verspätung kommt. Sorry, aber gestern war ich ganz einfach zu fertig nach der Arbeit. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt den Nachmittag verpennt und den Abend halb pennend auf der Couch verbracht. Ich geh mal aber mal davon aus, dass es jetzt endlich besser wird und ich wieder mehr Zeit für das finde, was ich am liebsten tue.

Leider kann ich nicht versprechen, dass das nächste chap schon nächstes WE kommt. Es ist zwar schon angefangen, aber bei weitem noch nicht fertig. Mein Vorrat an fertigen chaps ist leider aufgebraucht. Ich dachte auch, es wäre mehr. Wir werden sehen.

‚Raunächte' bei LJ geht auf jeden Fall heute oder morgen weiter, auch wenn ich inzwischen viel zu spät bin.

**Beta:** Auch diesmal wieder keiner. Ich muss endlich mal wieder System in mein Tun bringen.

**Big thanks für die reviews gehte heute an:** Leni4888, krabbe, DjEngelchen, zissy, nym, Giftschnecke, I-Lyla-I, oAmyBlacKo, Alraune, NoxAN, Vitani666, blut, heldi-delta und Amunet.

_**Kapitel 31**_

_**Tödliche Konsequenz**_

Am nächsten morgen kam ein weiteres Päckchen für Harry. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er es, nur um erneut eine rote Box darin zu finden. Hermione neben ihm wechselte die Farbe, denn zu ihrer Schande musste sie eingestehen, dass sie den Absender unterschätzt hatte. Als sie die Box am Abend noch einmal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen wollen hatte, war sie aus ihrer Schultasche verschwunden gewesen. Hermione ging nicht davon aus dass sie jemand herausgenommen hatte, denn ihres Wissens wusste niemand, dass sie sie hatte. Anscheinend war sie mit einem ausgefeilten Rückholzauber belegt gewesen, der leider einwandfrei funktioniert hatte.

Harry öffnete die Box diesmal nicht. Er steckte sie nur bleich in die Tasche seines Umhangs. Am nächsten Morgen kam ein Heuler und es gab kein Entkkommen. Inzwischen verfolgte die ganze Schule mit unverhohlenem Interesse, was vor sich ging Und er konnte eine Menge Blicke auf sich ruhen fühlen. Der rote Umschlag brachte sich vor Harry in Position, entfaltete sich und begann, zum Glück mit gemäßigter Stimme, zu rezitieren.

**_23_**

_Gleich wie ein Neuling auf der Bühne, der  
vor Lampenfieber aus der Rolle fällt,  
und wie ein Untier, reizt man es noch mehr,  
vor Wut sich selbst um seine Stärke prellt,_

_trau ich vor Scheu mich nicht, dir zu gestehn,  
dass ich dich liebe, wie es üblich wär'.  
In stummer Liebe muss ich untergehn,  
denn solcher Liebe Last drückt mich zu sehr._

_Betrachte, was ich schreibe, als gesagt,  
als stumme Gesten, die mein Herz sich traut,  
das so um Deine Gunst zu bitten wagt,  
mit fester Stimme nicht, doch trotzdem laut._

_Dann lies hier, was die Liebe stumm geschrieben:  
Mit Augen hören, heißt verfeinert lieben._

Harry war kalkblass und seine Hände zitterten. Seine Augen hatten einen unnatürlichen Glanz angenommen. Der Heuler faltete sich feinsäuberlich wieder zusammen und platzierte sich neben Harrys Teller anstatt sich wie üblich selbst zu zerfetzen. Der Absender wollte anscheinend, dass sein zweifelhaftes Geschenk erhalten blieb. Das war das erste Mal, dass Hermione eine Spur von Neid auf Harrys geheimen Verehrer verspürte. Zu sagen wusste sie nichts mehr, auch wenn Ärger, Mitleid und Verzweiflung angesichts seiner Situation einen heftigen Kampf in ihrem Verstand führten.

Für Harry war diese heutige Aktion das Ende. Er gab auf und jeder konnte das sehen. Mit bebenden Fingern nahm er den Brief auf, schob ihn in seine Umhangtasche und warf Ron einen Blick zu.

„Kannst du mich begleiten? Ich muss etwas erledigen." Seine Stimme war unnatürlich ruhig. Sie gab nichts von seinem inneren Aufruhr preis. Dracos Gedichte trafen mit präziser Zielsicherheit und jedes davon trieb ihn mehr in die hilflose Defensive, doch dass durfte er nicht zulassen. Er musste Draco stoppen. Koste es, was es wolle. Ron stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„In die Eulerei!" Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie erleichtert seine Freunde bei dieser Antwort waren, denn beide konnten sich denken, was er vorhatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte Ron sich gemeinsam mit ihm auf den Weg in die Eulerei. Dort angekommen, nahm Harry ein Blatt Pergament aus seiner Schultasche, kritzelte auf Rons Rücken eine Nachricht an Draco, rollte sie auf und befestigte sie an Hedwigs Fuß. Seine Eule schuhute leise und Harry sprach einen Silentium, bevor er sagte:

„Zu Draco…nur, wenn er allein ist. Okay, Süße? Warte, ich muss dich noch nach Aufspürzaubern checken!" Er sprach eine Reihe von Zaubern und Hedwig schüttelte sich unbehaglich. Erst, als er sicher war, dass ihr niemand folgen konnte, schickte er sie los. Ron warf ihm inzwischen einen leicht ungehaltenen Blick zu, denn Harry hatte seine Hintergedanken effektiv ausgeschalten, auch wenn er nicht gewusst hatte, wie er es hätte anstellen sollen.

„Du bist wirklich paranoid, oder Harry?" Harry antwortete nicht auf dieses Statement. Er war paranoid, doch er wusste, dass er allen Grund dazu hatte. Wenn es nach ihm ging, würde niemals jemand erfahren, für wen er sich so vollkommen zum Narren gemacht hatte.

Draco lag auf seinem, Bett und starrte den Himmel darüber an. In seinen Fingern hielt er Potters Nachricht. Dass der Schwarzhaarige sich mit ihm treffen wollte, was das letzte, was er erwartet hatte und es hatte die Fragen in seinem Kopf wieder zum rotieren gebracht.

Das Spiel, so wie er es bis jetzt gespielt hatte, war amüsant gewesen und er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Harry irgendwann Einsicht zeigen würde, doch das war mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht der Fall. Der Gryffindor wollte ihn konfrontieren und der Sache ohne jeden Zweifel ein Ende bereiten. Draco wusste, dass er dem möglicherweise nichts entgegen zu setzten hatte und das war es, was ihm Sorgen bereitete.

Er wollte das Spiel nicht beenden. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie es ausging und das irritierte ihn ungemein.

Solange Harry seine Gedichte bekam, ob er sie nun las oder nicht, hatte er Einfluss auf das, was geschah. Er bestimmte die Regeln. Stellte Harry ihn zur Rede und machte ihm unweigerlich klar, dass er so nicht mitspielen würde, war es erst einmal vorbei mit seinen Versuchen, denn noch immer Stand die Drohung mit Durmstrang im Raum, auch wenn Draco noch immer nicht glaubte, dass Harry diese Konsequenz ziehen würde.

All das brachte ihn unweigerlich zum Grundübel dieser Geschichte: Was wollte er, Draco, wirklich?

Diese Frage zerfetzte den Deckmantel über all seinen wohlweislich ignorierten Absichten. Sie verlangte von ihm, dass er sich ein paar Dinge eingestand, die er nicht wirklich eingestehen wollte und doch wusste Draco, dass er möglicherweise keine Wahl hatte. Das war der Grund, dass er hier in seinem Bett lag, Pansy allein auf Kontrollgang geschickt hatte und sich den Kopf über etwas zerbrach, das er normalerweise ignorierte.

Da waren eine Menge Dinge, über die er sich vollkommen klar war. Harry sah gut aus. Im Moment mochte er vollkommen fertig sein, doch das gab ihm noch mehr die Ausstrahlung eines tragischen Helden. Er besaß einen Status in der magischen Welt, von dem Draco nur träumen konnte. Er hatte Mut, war loyal, freundlich, ehrlich und beliebt. All das waren offensichtliche Attribute, die eigentlich schon reichten, um mindestens Sympathie, wenn nicht sogar tiefere Gefühle für den Gryffindor zu entwickeln.

Sein Temperament war vor seiner Verletzung beeindruckend gewesen und schon das allein war für Draco ein sehr positiver Faktor. Der Schwarzhaarige würde niemals kuschen, wenn er es für Angebracht hielt, seinen Standpunkt zu vertreten. Er war jemand, mit dem man streiten konnte, ohne sich Sorgen um Hinterhältigkeiten zu machen. Er war ein ebenbürtiger Gegner, selbst jetzt noch, wo es ihm wirklich schlecht ging und all das waren Fakten, die in Dracos Augen sein Interesse rechtfertigten. Potter wäre jemand, mit dem es niemals langweilig sein würde.

Und er war anziehend. Wirklich anziehend. Selbst wenn Draco alles anderer ignorierte, wusste er, dass er sich trotzdem zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hingezogen fühlen würde. Im Moment schob er das auf die Träume, die er noch immer von Harry hatte, doch die wenigen Erfahrungen, die er bis jetzt mit dessen Nähe gemacht hatte, sagten ihm, dass es wirklich real war. Er wollte Potter. Er wollte ihn in seiner Nähe und er wollte ihn in seinem Bett. So weit war er bereit, sich seine Bedürfnisse einzugestehen.

Doch da waren noch andere Faktoren und die beunruhigen ihn. Faktoren, die mehr hinterfragten und auch mehr preisgeben konnten. Draco wusste peinlich genau, dass der Schwarzhaarige eine wohl mehr als nur schmerzhafte Erfahrung gemacht hatte und er zweifelte auch nicht daran, dass für ihn noch immer Gefühle in Spiel waren, wenn es um seinen Ex ging. Eigentlich war das allein vollkommen ausreichend, die Finger von dem Gryffindor zu lassen, denn es gab jemanden, dessen Platz niemand streitig machen konnte, jemanden, der seine Spuren in Harrys Seele hinterlassen hatte und Draco war nicht breit, zweite Wahl zu sein.

Normalerweise.

Leider war da jedoch etwas, was er gar nicht von sich kannte: Er wollte Harry Potter vergessen lassen. Er wollte diese Spuren ausradieren, schon allein, um seinem Stolz gerecht zu werden. Er wollte Harry, egal um welchen Preis und das war der wunde Punkt an der Sache, denn es führte ihn zu einem Schluss, der vollkommen neu für ihn war.

Wollte Draco zu Ende denken, was er angefangen hatte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er mehr für Potter empfand, als es ihm lieb sein konnte. Und gesetzt dem Fall er dachte tatsächlich zu Ende, gestand sich ein, dass er Gefühle für den Gryffindor hatte, brachte ihn das an einen Punkt, der ihn gar nicht gefiel – es machte ihn verletzlich und er hatte keinen Einfluss darauf, wie es ausging.

Draco weigerte sich vorerst zu Ende zu denken.

Harry hetzte durch dunkle Gänge. Er hatte seinen Beschützern gesagt, er würde sich früh schlafen legen. Ron hatte ihn bei diesen Worten mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck angesehen, doch er hatte geschwiegen. Zweifellos wusste er, dass Harry diese Sache nur allein regeln konnte. Dieser Schluss war natürlich falsch. Harry konnte im Moment gar nichts regeln. Er konnte nur versuchen, Draco davon abzuhalten, dass er weitermachte, auch wenn er noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das anstellen sollte.

_**Flashback**_

_//… „Du vertraust mir nicht! Ich… wie… Harry, nach allem, was wir zusammen hatten, du vertraust mir einfach nicht! Was denkst du von mir? Was glaubst du, dass ich dir antun würde? Ich…Ich habe nie… alles, was ich getan habe, war nur für dich…Wieso vertraust du mir nicht? Was…was Denkst du wirklich von mir? Bin ich nur…? Hast du nie…?" Er stolperte über seine eigenen Gedanken und es tat mir weh, das zu hören, doch ich konnte nichts sagen und so stand ich hilflos daneben, als er seine Schulumhang überzog, nach seiner Tasche griff und unser Versteck verließ._

_Was sollte ich ihm auf seine Fragen antworten? Was implizierte meine Unfähigkeit, ihm zu versichern, dass er die Situation vollkommen falsch verstand? Wie zur Hölle konnte ich diese Situation retten, ohne alles zu verlieren, was mir wichtig war?_

_Die Sache mit dem Wasserfall hatte sich zur Katastrophe entwickelt. Anfangs hatte er meine Ablehnung noch locker gesehen und eine Weile aufgehört, mich zu drängen, doch ohne jeden Zweifel, war es ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen und im Grunde konnte ich mich nur wundern, dass er solange gebraucht hatte, seine Schlüsse daraus zu ziehen._

_Vor drei Tagen hatte er wieder damit angefangen und eigentlich hätte ich bei seinem Ton wissen müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch ich glaube was seine Stimmungen angeht, war ich ein liebeskranker Dummkopf. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis er mir mit dem kam, was zweifellos schon eine Weile an ihm nagte._

_Es war die Grundsatzfrage nach meinem Vertrauen und damit, wenn man es genau nahm, nach meinen Gefühlen. Ich glaube mit der Tatsache, dass ich ihm meine Gefühle nicht verbal gestand, hatte er sich abfinden können, solange er das Gefühl hatte, sie seien da, doch jetzt, wo er begriff, dass ich ihm nicht vertraute, begann er daran vermutlich zu zweifeln._

_Und hatte er dazu nicht auch jedes Recht?_

_Mit einem schmerzhaften Gefühl in der Brust ließ ich mich auf die Kante des Bettes sinken. Ich brachte es nicht fertig, ihm zu folgen, denn ich hatte Angst davor, mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert zu werden. Es gab Dinge, die konnte ich einfach nicht mit ihm besprechen. Ich konnte ihn nicht fragen, wo er stand. Erstens hatte ich nicht das Recht dazu und zweitens fürchtete ich mich vor der Antwort._

_Zwei Tage später war ich mit den Nerven am Ende. Ich hatte ihn seit seinem Ausbruch nicht mehr gesehen. In unserem Zimmer im Ostflügel war er seit dem nicht mehr gewesen, dessen war ich sicher. Auf den Türmen hatte ich ihn auch nicht finden können und wenn ich ehrlich war, musste ich zugeben, dass er mir wohl bewusst aus dem Weg ging._

_Es tat weh, viel mehr, als ich erwartet hatte. Es fehlte mir, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, in seinen Armen zu liegen und seine Nähe zu spüren. Es fehlte mir, mich von ihm maßregeln zu lassen, mir anhören zu müssen, dass ich mich selbst viel zu sehr stresste und mir von ihm in Zaubertränke helfen zu lassen Ich vermisste es, wie er mich in die Arme nahm, vermisste die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die mir seine Anwesenheit gab._

_Ich vermisste ihn. Das war das unausweichliche Fazit meiner Gedanken und der dumpfe Schmerz in meiner Brust wurde immer unerträglicher. _

_Das schlimmere Übel war jedoch etwas anderes. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihm irgendwo begegnete, wenn sich unsere Blicke beinahe unausweichlich trafen, konnte ich sehen, dass es ihm ähnlich ging. Er war mürrisch und verschlossen, kalt und aggressiv. Etwas, was ich schon lange nicht mehr bei ihm erlebt hatte. Er reagierte seinen Frust an seiner Umgebung ab und verletzte jeden, der ihm die Chance dazu gab. Jeden, außer mir – obwohl ich derjenige war, der die Schuld daran trug._

_Es trieb mich in den Wahnsinn. Jede Mal, wenn ich ihn sah, wollte ich zu ihm gehen, ihn die Arme nehmen und ihn um den Verstand küssen. Immer, wenn ich mit ansehen musste, wie er wieder jemanden verbal fertig machte, wollte ich dazwischen gehen, so dass er sich an mir abreagieren konnte. Ich trug die Schuld an seiner Stimmung, doch am schlimmsten war es, wenn ich ihn dabei erwischte, wie er blickleer in die Ferne starrte, getrieben von Gedanken, die ihn aufrieben, ihn zweifeln ließen und alles in Frage stellten, was jemals zwischen uns gewesen war._

_Das waren die Momente, in denen ich mit bedrohlicher Klarheit wusste, dass ich mir schon lange nur noch etwas vormachte…//_

_**Flashback**_

Auf dem Ostturm, auf dem er sich wieder einmal mit Draco treffen wollte, war noch niemand, als er da ankam. Harry wunderte das nicht. Er war zu früh und Draco kam grundsätzlich ein wenig später, um auch ja seinen Auftritt zu haben. Nervös zündete er sich eine Zigarette an. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit, konnte er dieser Angewohnheit jedoch auch diesmal nichts abgewinnen. Alles, was er davon hatte, war ein widerlicher Geschmack im Mund und nach wenigen Zügen, drückte er sie an den Zinnen aus und warf sie über die Brüstung.

Es war frustrierend. Nichts in seinem Leben lief im Moment so, wie er es wollte und nicht einmal die Gewohnheiten, die ihn zuvor einigermaßen über Wasser gehalten hatten, halfen ihm noch. Draco hatte sein Leben effektiv ins Chaos gestürzt mit dieser neuen Taktik.

Harry weigerte sich noch immer erfolgreich, die Gedichte zu lesen, die er ihm sandte, doch natürlich konnte er nicht vergessen, was er unglücklicherweise mitbekommen hatte. Er wusste, dass Ron Recht hatte. Draco kannte ihn besser, als er jemals zugeben würde, selbst ohne seine Erinnerungen an das letzte Jahr. Schon das erste Gedicht hatte ihm das schmerzhaft klar gemacht.

Es war richtig. Er hasste sich für die Dinge, die er getan hatte. Er hasste sich dafür, nicht genauer hinterfragt und auf seine Instinkte vertraut zu haben.

„Hallo, Harry…Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du dich so schnell mit mir treffen würdest!", kam es in diesem Moment von der Tür und Harry spürte seine Kehle eng werden, bei Dracos weichem Tonfall. Er sammelte sich und schaffte es beherrscht und unterschwellig aggressiv zu klingen, als er erwiderte:

„Du weißt ganz genau, warum ich hier bin!" Langsam wandte er sich um und sah Draco kalt an. Der Blonde war natürlich unbeeindruckt. Er schenkte Harry ein Lächeln, das diesem die Knie weich werden ließ.

„Ich hoffe doch, um dir endlich einzugestehen, dass du deinem Interesse an mir nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen hast!", ließ er bewusst sanft hören. Harrys Augen funkelten ärgerlich bei diesen Worten – und Draco stellte fest, dass er ernsthaft hoffte, Recht zu haben.

Die Rolle des tragischen Helden stand dem Gryffindor wirklich gut.

„Hör auf, solchen Blödsinn zu reden, Malfoy! Wir beide wissen, was du tust!", fuhr Harry ihn an.

„Was tue ich denn?", fragte Draco unschuldig zurück.

„Du treibst auf meine Kosten ein Spiel, das perverser nicht sein könnte. Du weißt, wie es mir geht. Du weißt sogar, was im letzten Jahr geschehen ist…und du nutzt das auf eine Art und Weise aus, wie sie schäbiger nicht sein könnte!" Es entging Harry nicht, dass sich der Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers verändert hatte, doch deuten konnte er ihn wie üblich nicht.

Draco stellte fest, dass ihm Harrys Worte einen Stich gaben und ohne es zu wollen, fanden die Gedanken, die er noch vor einer halben Stunde so effektiv vermieden hatte, ihr unausweichliches Ende. Er WAR verletzt von diesen Worten, doch das würde er nicht zeigen.

„Ist dir vielleicht schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich meinen könnte, was ich sage? Bist du vielleicht schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich wirklich an dir interessiert sein könnte?", konstatierte er ruhiger, als er sich fühlte.

„DAS…wäre vermutlich das letzte, was ich annehmen würde!", gab Harry schärfer zurück, als er wollte. Die Situation erinnere ihn zu sehr an eine andere.

_**Flashback**_

_//… Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es managte, mit Tarnumhang und Karte des Rumtreibers bewaffnet in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum vorzudringen. Es war ein unglaublicher Zufall, dass einer ihrer Vertrauensschüler den Gemeinschaftsraum um die Zeit, als ich mich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, mit ihm zu reden, verließ und ich die Chance bekam hineinzuschlüpfen. Ich ging damit ein gigantisches Risiko ein. Sollte mich jemand erwischen war ich fällig und das mindeste, was ich erwartete, war es, von der Schule zu fliegen._

_Gleichzeitig musste ich daran denken, wie ER dieses Risiko eingegangen war, als er im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht war und hörte auf, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Etwas sagte mir, dass er schon sehr viel mehr Risiken eingegangen war, als er sich mit mir eingelassen hatte._

_Ich hatte aufgegeben._

_Es war nichts, dass ich jeden Tag tat, doch ich konnte nicht mehr anders. Er fehlte mir so sehr, dass ich keine Ruhe mehr fand und das mindeste, was ich tun konnte, war ihm eine Chance zu geben. Ich wusste, dass ich eh schon genug kaputt gemacht hatte. So sehr, wie ich ihn verletzt und degradiert hatte, konnte ich froh sein, wenn er mir überhaupt vergab._

_Seit Tagen machte ich mir jetzt schon Gedanken, was er aus meinem Verhalten für Schlüsse gezogen haben musste. Dass ich ihn diese ganzen Monate über nur benutzt hatte, war da noch der harmloseste davon._

_Und es war ebenfalls der falscheste._

_Ich hatte ihn nicht benutzt. Ich hatte immer nur mit ihm zusammen sein wollen, nicht, weil ich von ihm bekam, was ich wollte, sondern seinetwegen. Weil er mir wichtig war, weil ich seinen Humor und seine spitze Zunge mochte und weil es sich ganz einfach gut anfühlte, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Weil ich mich bei ihm fallen lassen konnte und weil ich wusste, dass ich ihm wichtig war._

_Weil…weil…weil…_

_Es gab noch so viele Gründe und die wenigstens hatten etwas mit Sex zu tun. Was das bedeutete gestand ich mir noch immer nicht ein, doch ich bestritt es auch nicht mehr. Ich wusste, dass es etwas gab, das ich um jeden Preis wissen musste und es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden._

_Es war still im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Slytherins waren in ihren Schlafsälen, so wie es sich gehörte. Ein Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers wies mir den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal. Ich konnte den kleinen Punkt mit seinem Namen deutlich erkennen. Er bewegte sich schon lange nicht mehr und ich hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er schlief. Gut unter meinem Tarnumhang und einem Silentium verborgen folgte ich dem Gang hinunter zu der Tür, hinter der er schlief. Erst dort überkamen mich Zweifel._

_Was, wenn ich ihn zu sehr verletzt hatte? Was, wenn er ausflippte und meine Anwesenheit verriet? Ich verscheuchte diese Gedanken. Sollte das der Fall sein, musste ich mir Gedanken machen, wenn es so weit war. Entschlossen schob ich geräuschlos die Tür auf und schlich mich hinüber zu seinem Bett. _

_Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und vorsichtig checkte ich, ob sie möglicherweise mich Zaubern gesichert waren. Alles, was ich fand, war ein Silentium. Kein Wunder bei dem Lärm den Goyle beim Schnarchen machte. Vorsichtig schob ich den Vorhang ein wenig auseinander, um dahinter zu schlüpfen. Es war stockdunkel, und alles, was ich hören konnte war regelmäßiges, leises Atmen. Sein Silentium war effektiv. Von draußen drang kein Geräusch herein. Leise beschwor ich einen schwachen Lumos herauf, um etwas sehen zu können. _

_Er schlief tief und fest. Seine Züge waren entspannt und engelsgleich und wieder einmal konnte ich den Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Ich fand ihn einfach nur wunderschö, und fragte mich gleichzeitig, wieso er sich ausgerechnet mit mir eingelassen hatte. Zaghaft glitten meine Finger über seine Wange und wie im Reflex kam er meiner Berührung entgegen, so wie immer._

„_Harry…", kam es leise über seine Lippen und meine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er schlief noch immer, doch mein Name ließ ihn offenbar auch im Schlaf nicht los._

„_Ich bin hier, Dragon…Ich muss mit dir reden…" Erneut streichelten meine Finger seine Haut. Zwischen seinen Brauen bildete sich eine steile Falte und er begann sich unruhig zu bewegen. Ich schlug meinen Tarnumhang zurück und setzte mich auf die Kante seines Bettes. „Wach auf, Dragon…!", flüsterte ich neben seinem Ohr und spürte, wie sich sein ganzer Körper plötzlich anspannte, bevor er hochfuhr, sofort hell wach._

_Sein Blick traf meinen und seine Augen wurden groß._

„_Harry?!?" Seine Verblüffung angesichts meiner Anwesenheit war ihm anzuhören. „Was tust du hier?"_

„_Ich muss mit dir reden!...Um genau zu sein, möchte ich dich um Verzeihung bitten!" Ich konnte nicht anders, als bei diesen Worten den Kopf zu senken. Es war mir egal, wie das aussah. Ich wollte nur, dass er mir vergab und mir noch eine Chance gab. Ich konnte nicht aufgeben, was zwischen uns war. Es war zu wertvoll, zu unvergleichlich, zu schön und ich würde alles tun, um es zu bewahren. Sein Schweigen kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor und seine Reaktion überrumpelte mich völlig. _

_Er riss mich in seine Arme, presste ich an sich, als wollte er mich nie wieder loslassen und ließ kleine Küsse auf meine Haut regnen._

„_Oh, Harry, ich hab dich so vermisst! Ich…aber…es… Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich weiß, du hast allen Grund, mit deinem vertrauen vorsichtig zu sein und ich weiß, es ist zu viel verlangt, was ich erwartet habe, aber es…ich…es hat mich verletzt…ich dachte, was ist das für eine Liebe, wenn er mir nicht einmal vertraut?…ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Ich…"_

„_Schhhh, Dragon! Ich weiß! Ich…es tut mir so leid!"_

„_Ich kann nicht von dir verlangen, dass du das Gelände verlässt, Harry! Irgendwann werde ich dir diesen Wasserfall zeigen. Das verspreche ich dir. Es muss nicht jetzt sein! Du hast Recht, es ist viel zu gefährlich. Es tut mir so leid."_

„_Ich will es sehen, Dragon! Ich will mit dir zu diesem Wasserfall gehen!" Ich schob ihn von mir und sah ihn an, wohl wissend, dass ich möglicherweise gerade meine Seele riskierte…//_

_**Flashback Ende**_

„Du bist angesichts deines eigenen Leids so blind, dass du nicht einmal zu sehen versuchst, Potter!", schoss Draco aggressiver als geplant zurück.

„Das ist nicht wahr…Ich sehe DICH…und ich weiß, was ich sehe!", verteidigte sich Harry. Dracos Attacke hatte gesessen. Es stimmte, doch er war nicht blind. Er wollte nur nicht sehen.

„Du GLAUBST zu wissen, was du siehst! Aber ist dir jemals der Gedanke gekommen, dass du dich täuschen könntest? Bist du jemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass du vielleicht nicht alles siehst?" Herr Gott noch mal, warum tue ich mir das an? Warum lasse ich das an m ich heran? Warum kann er mich mit seinen Worten treffen? Draco wusste es. Er wollte Harry. Mehr, als er sich jemals zuvor eingestanden hatte.

„WEIL ICH NICHT SEHEN WILL! ICH WILL NICHT SEHEN, WAS DU TUST…ICH WILL NICHT LESEN, WAS DU SCHREIBST…UND VERSUCHE NICHT MIR EINZUREDEN, DASS DU MICH KENNST!"

„Du weißt aber ganz genau, dass ich es tue! Ich kenne dich. Ich kenne dich schon seit Jahren…ich wusste immer ganz genau, wie ich dich kriege…und das ist es, wovor du Angst hast, denn du weißt, dass ich Recht habe!"

Harrys Beherrschung ging den Bach runter, denn jedes Wort, was Draco sagte, war richtig. Der verdammte Slytherin wusste, welche Knöpfe er drücken musste. Das hatte er schon immer getan. Harry war verzweifelt und er wusste es.

„Dann hör verdammt noch mal auf damit. Ich will es nicht. Geht das nicht in deinen sturen, blonden Schädel? Begreifst du es nicht? Kapierst du einfach nicht, dass ich das nicht will? Das ich dich nicht will, dass ich deine Aufmerksamkeit nicht will? KRIEGE ES IN DEINEN KOPF, DRACO, ICH WILL DICH NICHT!"

Das saß. Es saß gründlich und es ging tief. Draco wusste, dass passierte, was er so sehr fürchtete, doch es gab kein Zurück mehr. Das hier war seine letzte Chance und noch immer klammerte er sich an den Fakt, dass Harry zumindest körperlich auf ihn reagierte.

„Warum nicht? Warum kannst du es nicht wenigstens versuchen? Ich weiß, dass du es willst. Warum kannst du mir nicht wenigstens eine Chance geben?" Da war ein Hauch Verzweiflung in Dracos Stimme, den er jedoch nur selbst wahrnahm. Er hatte sich zu sehr in diese Sache verrannt. Er hatte diese Gedichte gelesen und sie hatten sich in seinen Verstand gefressen, denn sie brachten etwas in ihm zum Vorschein, was er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Er fand sich selbst darin wieder und sie drückten beängstigen treffend aus, was er über Harry dachte. Konnte er Harry Potter wirklich lieben?

„Hör auf…", flüsterte Harry, „…hör auf…bitte…" Er senkte den Blick, denn er konnte den Ausdruck in Dracos Augen nicht ertragen. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob sich Blonde bewusst war, wie viel er Preis gab. Schwer verhohlener Schmerz spiegelte sich in den grauen Augen.

„Ich kann nicht…", brachte er rau heraus und es war die Wahrheit. Er konnte nicht aufhören, solange er noch einen Funken Hoffnung hatte und es war ihm egal, wenn er Harry dafür in seine Bestandteile zerlegen musste, solange er es nur begriff und sich endlich eingestand, dass er Recht hatte.

Harry stand da, den Kopf gesenkt und vollkommen verloren. Er konnte nicht fassen, was Draco sagte. Eine Hand berührte seine Wange und zwang ihn, den Blick zu heben. Dracos graue Augen fingen seine ein und Harry versank darin. Hoffnungslos und verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht abgeneigt bist, Harry. Warum verleugnest du das? Warum versagst du dir eine zweite Chance?", hörte Draco sich sagen und erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht mehr. Er weigerte sich darüber nachzudenken. Das war seine Chance und er wusste es. Harry hatte den Boden unter den Füßen verloren. Er war hilflos und Draco war sich sicher, den Grund dafür zu kennen. Langsam senkte er den Kopf und wartete, dass der Schwarzhaarige auswich, wegrannte, ihn von sich stieß oder sonst irgendetwas tat, um ihn aufzuhalten, doch er tat es nicht – und bestätigte damit nur, was Draco schon die ganze Zeit ahnte. Harry konnte ihm nicht ausweichen, weil er es nicht wirklich wollte.

Das Resultat war unausweichlich und in dem Moment, als seine Lippen Harrys berührten, verflogen auch seine letzten Zweifel. Er konnte es in jeder Faser seine Körpers fühlen, als sein Gegenüber ohne zu zögern jeden Widerstand aufgab.

Harrys Arm schlang sich um Dracos Taille, zog ihn an sich. Seine Lippen öffneten sich für diesen Kuss, verführten Draco, seinem Beispiel zu folgen. Geübt übernahm er die Kontrolle und beschritt den Weg in die Hölle. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen wendete sich das Blatt.

Dracos Finger krallten sich in Harrys Umhang. Das Blut begann in seinen Adern zu pochen, Hitze durchflutete ihn. Verlangen unterwanderte seinen Verstand. Oh mein Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott… Er drängte Harry entgegen, schob ihn gegen die Zinnen und wollte nur noch mehr. Das war es, was er immer gesucht hatte. Das war es, was er wollte und es war vollkommen gleich, dass er es ausgerechnet bei Harry Potter fand.

Erneut veränderte sich die Balance. Dracos Akzeptanz machte ihn selbstsicherer, seine Hände glitten über den schlanken Körper seines Gegenübers und Triumph machte ihn kühn. Harry hing in seinen Armen, versank in diesem Kuss – und fiel.

Er fiel in den Abgrund seiner Sehnsucht, seiner Hoffnungen und seiner Liebe. Das war es, was er wollte. Es war der Sinn seines Lebens, die wahre Farbe seines Herzens und der fehlende Teil seines Selbst. Draco war seine andere Hälfte und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass daran nichts und niemand jemals etwas ändern würde. Er würde diese Liebe niemals überwinden und er wollte es auch gar nicht. Die perfekte Illusion hielt bis zu dem Moment, in dem die Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder zu schreien begann.

Harry stieß Draco von sich, die Augen zugekniffen, obwohl er wusste, dass die Tränen schon längst über seine Wangen strömten. Im Verbotenen Wald hatte er seine Seele riskiert, heute verlor er sie für immer.

„Warum? Warum tust du mir das an? Du WILLST das nicht. Du weißt es nur nicht…" Und mit diesen Worten schoss er herum und rannte davon.

Draco blieb zurück, bis in die Grundfesten von diesem unglaublichen Kuss erschüttert und mit der Erkenntnis, dass es ganz eindeutig zuviel gab, was er nicht zu wissen schien.

„Morgen, Harry…aufwachen…Ich hab auf Ron gehört und dich ausschlafen lassen, so lange es ging, aber jetzt müssen wird Druck machen! Und wie ich sehe bist du ja auch schon fertig." Seamus tanzte mit wie üblich blendender Laune ins Zimmer und schreckte Harry aus seinem Dämmerzustand, ohne ihn genauer anzusehen.

Harry stieß leise und angespannt die Luft aus. Seamus hatte ihn aus seiner Erstarrung geschreckt. Geschlafen hatte er nicht. Mühsam hob er den Kopf aus dem Kissen. Er fühlte sich gerädert. Stück für Stück setzte er seine Muskeln in Bewegung und stellte benommen fest, dass die peinigenden Gefühle in seinem Körper schnell in dumpfen Nebel versanken. Es war angenehm und er war dankbar dafür.

„Komm schon Harry, wir können nicht trödeln. Mione hat mir gesagt, du musst auf jeden Fall frühstücken und das schaffen wir nur, wenn wir jetzt gehen."

„Wo sind sie?", krächzte Harry und sah nicht, wie Seamus ihn irritiert betrachtete, bevor er seine Frage überging.

„Bist du okay, Harry?"

„Ja…es wird gerade!", krächzte er erneut, seine Stimme ebenso dumpf, wie seine gesamte Körperwahrnehmung. Langsam erhob er sich vom Bett und richtete mit einigen schnellen Zaubern seine Kleidung. In der Nacht, nach seinem Zusammentreffen mit Draco, war er in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt, voll bekleidet aufs Bett gefallen und in eine Art Schockzustand abgedriftet. Es war mühsam, daraus aufzutauchen, doch Harrys Verstand funktionierte nicht einwandfrei und darum nahm er es nicht wahr. Er funktionierte nur noch auf Sparflamme.

„Wo sind Ron und Mione?", fragte er noch einmal beinahe automatisch.

„Vertrauensschülerpflichten…Bist du wirklich okay, Harry? Du siehst übel aus!" Seamus betrachtete ihn nun sehr aufmerksam und fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl bei dem, was er sah. Doch er war nicht in der Position, dazu etwas zu sagen. Das mussten schon Harrys beste Freunde übernehmen.

„Wann seh ich nicht übel aus?", erwiderte Harry ohne zu denken.

„Auch wieder wahr. Komm, lass uns gehen! Nach 'nem ordentlichen Frühstück geht's dir sicher besser!" Seamus nahm Harry am Arm und führte ihn aus seinem Zimmer und Harry folgte ihm ohne irgendetwas in Frage zu stellen. Als er sich ein paar Minuten später auf seinem Platz am Gryffindortisch setzte, hatten sich all seine Empfindungen vollkommen verabschiedet. Er grüße seine Freunde, nahm sich etwas zum Frühstück und begann zu essen, ohne dass ihm die besorgten Blicke von allen Seiten auffielen.

Harry gab ein furchtbares Bild ab – blass, mit leerem Blick und offensichtlich vollkommen am Ende, doch leider war er immer blass und am Ende war er schon eine ganze Weile. Hermiones Einschätzung wurde dadurch schwer beeinträchtigt.

„Harry, bist du okay?", fragte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen und warf Ron, auf der anderen Seite einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Ja!", kam Harrys knappe Antwort und er aß weiter, ohne aufzusehen. Ron beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang und schüttelte dann warnend ganz minimal den Kopf. Hermione wusste, was er meinte. Harry aß und diese Gelegenheiten waren selten, doch sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei.

„Lupin? Was ist mit dem Jungen los?" Remus, in Gedanken versunken, wurde durch Severus Snapes Frage aufgeschreckt und warf einen weiteren Blick in Harrys Richtung. Seit heute Nacht war er tief beunruhigt, denn der Zauber, den er vor Wochen über Harry gelegt hatte, um über seinen Zustand informiert zu sein, hatte zum ersten Mal angeschlagen. Laut dieses Zaubers ging es Harry um einiges schlechter, als am Tag zuvor.

Remus hatte bis zum Frühstück gewartet, um ihn zu sehen, bevor er Alarm schlagen wollte, denn laut des Zaubers war noch immer nicht alles in Ordnung, doch Harrys Benehmen unterschied sich nur begrenzt von seinen üblichen Gewohnheiten. Er war ein wenig blasser, noch zurückgezogener und schien etwas neben sich zu stehen, doch ansonsten, gab es nichts wirklich Auffälliges. Darum irritierte ihn Severus Frage enorm.

„Was meinst du?"

„Fällt dir nichts auf?" Severus gestand es sich nicht gern ein, doch dank Remus hatte er es sich zu Angewohnheit gemacht, immer mal einen Blick nach dem Jungen zu werfen und heute war ihm aufgefallen, dass Harry frühstückte – wirklich frühstückte und nicht nur seinen Toast über den Teller schubste. Remus warf einen weiteren Blick in Harrys Richtung.

„Nun…ich…er scheint ausnahmsweise mal etwas zu essen!", stellte er fest.

„Genau…er isst. Während er das Essen sonst nur über den Teller schiebt. Kannst du wirklich nichts feststellen?" Remus schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine hochsensiblen Sinne. Irritiert zog er die Brauen zusammen, als er etwas roch, was er gar nicht verstand.

„Verbranntes Fleisch!" Das brachte ihm einen genervten Blick seines Lovers ein.

„Okay…ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das etwas mit Potter zu tun hat! Was weiß ich, was die Hauselfen in der Küche haben anbrennen lassen?" Er widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück. Remus starrte zu Harry hinüber und fragte sich, warum er verbranntes Fleisch roch, wenn er sich auf Sirius Mündel konzentrierte.

„Sev…?"

„Was?", kam es knurrig zurück.

„Er hat in der ersten Stunde bei dir Unterricht. Gib bitte auf ihn Acht!" Severus antwortete nicht, doch Remus wusste, dass das auch nicht nötig war. Severus gab schon sehr viel mehr auf Harry Acht, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte.

Harry saß scheinbar Gedanken verloren auf seinem Platz, als wenig später die Posteulen in die Halle geflogen kamen. Während er heute verschont blieb, bekam Mione neben ihm Post, doch sie nahm es kaum wahr, denn genau wie alle anderen starrte sie Harry an.

Sein tägliches Gedicht war so zur Routine geworden, dass es auffiel, als es ausblieb. Harry ließ den Schatten eines Lächelns sehen. Es hatte gewirkt. Er hatte erreicht, was er wollte. Draco hatte es aufgegeben, ihm Gedichte zu schicken. Er war beinahe versucht, zu dem Blonden hinüber zu sehen, doch er ließ es bleiben und sah stattdessen Hermione an:

„Willst du deine Post nicht lesen?" Das sorgte endgültig für größte Irritation bei seinen Freunden, denn es zeugte davon, dass er Sachen Aufmerksamkeit widmete, die er seit Monaten kaum noch mitbekam. Mit rosa Wangen schob Hermione den Brief von George Weasley in ihre Umhangtasche. Um ihn zu lesen, wünschte sie sich eine etwas ruhigere Atmosphäre.

„Später, Harry! Wir müssen eh zum Unterricht! Kommt schon ihr zwei!", wandte sie sich nun auch an Ron. Harry griff nach seiner Tasche und stand auf. Sie hatten Zaubertränke und Hermione hatte Recht. Sie mussten gehen, wenn sie nicht zu spät kommen wollten. Gleich darauf verließ er von seinen Freunden flankiert die Große Halle. Erneut von Blicken verfolgt, diesmal von Dracos, Remus und Severus Snapes, doch während Remus und Severus sich fragten, wo die nicht zurück zu verfolgende Post heute abgeblieben war, machte Draco sich angesichts Harrys seltsam entrückten Zustandes Sorgen.

Draco hatte in dieser Nacht genauso viel geschlafen, wie Harry – gar nicht. Er war noch eine ganze Weile oben auf dem Turm geblieben, nachdem der Gryffindor so überhastet davon gestürzt war. Vor allem deswegen, weil er seine rasenden Gedanken wieder einmal unter Kontrolle bringen musste. Alles, was er in den letzten Woche verdrängt hatte, war auf einmal wieder über ihn hereingebrochen und etwas manifestierte sich in seinem Bewusstsein, dass ihn enorm irritierte.

Harry hatte ja schon bei ihrem Gespräch um den Seitenwechsel seines Vaters schwache Andeutungen gemacht, dass mit seinen Erinnerungen an das letzte Schuljahr ein paar Sachen nicht so waren, wie sie schienen, doch was er heute gesagt hatte, ließ keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass sein Bild überhaupt nicht stimmte.

‚... Du WILLST das nicht. Du weißt es nur nicht…'

Das war der Schlüsselsatz ihres Gespräches, an dem sich Dracos Gedanken regelmäßig aufhängten. Da war etwas zwischen ihm und Harry, dass ihm beinahe Angst machte. Diese Vertrautheit, die sich in diesem unglaublichen Kuss widergespiegelt hatte, kam nicht von einem Moment zum anderen. Sie waren regelrecht aufeinander zugestürzt, emotional und körperlich. Da war viel zu viel Vertrautheit, als dass es sich aus der Situation ergeben konnte und Draco hatte begriffen, dass ihm einige entscheidende Fakten ganz eindeutig fehlten.

Er war mit Harry vertraut und der Gryffindor kannte ihn mindestens ebenso gut. Diese Akzeptanz, dieses Aufeinander zugehen, die Art, wie sie einander in die Arme fielen – all das zeugte davon, dass das nicht das erste Mal gewesen war, dass sie einander küssten. Es machte Draco Angst, wenn er ehrlich war, denn es gab ihm das Gefühl, dass ihm ein Teil seines Lebens vollkommen fehlte, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie es dazu hatte kommen können.

Er war so weit, seinem Vater zu schreiben und ihn zur Rede zu stellen und er pfiff dabei auf alle möglichen Konsequenzen. Zwischen ihm und Harry Potter war mehr als nur körperliche Anziehung. Da war eine Verbindung, die sich durch ihr gesamtes Sein zog.

Wieso sonst wusste er so genau, dass mit dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor etwas überhaupt nicht stimmte? Etwas, was nicht einmal seine besten Freunde zu sehen schienen? Draco beeilte sich zum Unterricht zu kommen.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, war er entschlossen, Konsequenzen bedeutungslos sein zu lassen. Notfalls würde er dafür auch so weit gehen, dass die ganze Schule begriff, wer es war, der Harry aus der Bahn warf. Auf jeden Fall würde er dafür sorgen, dass der Gryffindor durchgecheckt wurde, ob es ihm passte, oder nicht.

Harry saß still auf seinem Platz, als Draco unglücklicherweise zur gleichen Zeit, wie Severus Snape das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke betrat. Er machte einen Versuch, den Schwarzhaarigen anzusprechen, doch Ron ging dazwischen und Snape rief ihn zur Ordnung.

„Mister Malfoy. Begeben Sie sich auf ihren Platz!

„Professor…etwas…", versuchte Draco es ein weiteres Mal, doch er bekam keine Chance dazu.

„Sie haben mich gehört, Mister Malfoy." Snapes Blick war richtig düster und Draco schloss den Mund, einen weiteren Blick in Harrys Richtung werfend. Dieser war im Augenblick von Weasley und Granger belagert. Offensichtlich begann sich auch Granger langsam Sorgen zu machen, denn Draco konnte hören, wie sie auf Harry einredete.

Harry hörte Hermiones Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, denn auch wenn Snape ihn in seinem Unterricht meistens verschonte, konnte er es nicht leisten, nicht aufzupassen. Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht.

„Harry…Sollen wir dich zur Krankenstation bringen?" Hermione war die Besorgnis anzusehen. Sie hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass Harry nicht mehr alles mitbekam, obwohl er äußerlich den Eindruck machte, als sei er voll da. „Ron?"

„Etwas stimmt nicht!" Ron war drauf und dran aufzustehen, als Severus Snape ihn aus bremste.

„Miss Granger, Mister Weasley? WAS bitte schön geht bei ihnen vor sich?" Ron richtete sich auf, obwohl Snapes Ton mehr als nur schneidend und bedrohlich klang.

„Professor, etwas stimmt mit Harry nicht!"

„Mister Potter?" Harry hörte seinen Namen und hob den Blick, doch die Bewegung tat ihm nicht gut. In seinem Kopf begann es sich zu drehen. Verdammt, ich hab das Fluchmal nicht kontrolliert…

„HARRY…" Hermiones Stimme überschlug sich, als er leicht zu schwanken begann und Ron machte einen Satz in seine Richtung, doch es war zu spät. Harry kippte bewusstlos von seiner Bank.

**tbc **


	32. Zwischen Gestern und Morgen

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (32/circa 37+Epilog)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie: **??

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **Ich weiß, es hätte schon am WE kommen sollen, aber ich war so kaputt, das einfach unmöglich war. Mit etwas Glück kommt dafür aber 33 am kommen WE. Der Titel wird Euch gefallen. Er lautet: ‚Eine Nacht im Frühling' und es geht um das, was im Verbotenen Wald wirklich passiert ist.

**Beta:** fiZi – big thanks für das Blitzbeta! PS, der letzte Abschnitt ist überarbeitet und ich weiß nicht, wie viele Fehler ICH da wieder reingebracht habe. ;)

**Big thanks für die reviews geht an:** nym, heldin-delta, Cute Blue Eyes, Deedochan, Amunet, krabbe, DjEngelchen, Vitani666, oAmyBlacko, Leni4888, Madeline DeLeon, zissy, Alraune, I-Lyla-I, Giftschnecke, NoxAn und Jeanca. Vielen, vielen Dank. Das spornt mich unheimlich an.

_**Kapitel 32**_

_**Zwischen Gestern und Morgen**_

…„_HARRY…" Hermiones Stimme überschlug sich, als er leicht zu schwanken begann und Ron machte einen Satz in seine Richtung, doch es war zu spät. Harry kippte bewusstlos von seiner Bank…_

Alles, was danach geschah, beobachtete Draco wie aus weiter Ferne. Er sah Harry am Boden liegen und verspürte einen Schmerz in der Brust, der ihn Keuchen ließ und Pansys Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zog, doch er bemerkte es nicht. //Ich hatte Recht…ich hab richtig gesehen. Er war nicht in Ordnung, überhaupt nicht.//

Harry war totenbleich, sein Umhang klaffte auf und zum ersten Mal konnten alle sehen, was er darunter trug. Die weiße Fixierung, die seinen Arm fest an seinen Brustkorb presste, war deutlich zu erkennen. Genauso, wie deutlich zu erkennen war, das der rechte Ärmel seines Schulumhanges wieder einmal leer war. //Was passiert mit ihm? Warum ist er hier? Warum ist er nicht an einem Ort, an dem er sicher ist und Ruhe findet?// Draco konnte den Blick nicht von den blassen Zügen lösen und der Schmerz in seiner Brust entwickelte sich zu einem dumpfen Druck, der ihm die Luft zum atmen nahm. Hatte er auch nur noch geringfügig an seinen Gefühlen für Harry Potter gezweifelt, so war das jetzt vorbei. Er konnte sehen, dass der Gryffindor nur noch flach und unregelmäßig atmete und wusste erschreckend genau, dass es um Leben und Tod ging. Draco verspürte Panik am Rande seines Bewusstseins und nur die Tatsache, dass Harry überhaupt noch atmete hielt diese Panik zurück.

Granger und Weasley stürzten auf Harry zu, doch Snapes panisch anmutendes Kommando scheuchte sie zurück.

„WEG DA!", schallte es laut durch den Kerker und einen Moment später kniete Severus Snape neben Harry nieder und checkte seine Vitalfunktionen. Ohne einen Moment zu zögern hob er gleich darauf die zerbrochen wirkende Gestalt auf seine Arme, stand auf und brüllte ein weiteres Mal: „ALLE AUS DEM WEG!" Mit langen Schritten stürmte der Meister der Zaubertränke durchs Klassenzimmer hinüber zu der Tür, die in sein Büro führte.

„Internes Flohnetz!", hörte Draco Granger hervorstoßen, bevor sie sich der Tür des Klassenzimmers zuwandte, die auf den Gang hinaus führte. Von Snapes Büro war ein lautes ‚Accio, Flohpulver' und dann ‚Krankenflügel' zu hören. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin wählte den kürzesten Weg hinauf zu Madam Pomfrey und der ganze Jahrgang Gryffindor folgte rennend Hermione hinaus auf den Gang. Ihr Ziel stand zweifelsfrei fest. Sie wollten hinauf in den Krankenflügel.

Einen Moment lang war Draco hin und her gerissen. Er wusste, was es heißen würde, wenn er jetzt den Gryffindors folgte. Auf der anderen Seite begann sich die Panik in seinem Kopf auszubreiten. Was wenn Harry nicht überlebte? Was dann? Er konnte Pansys spekulativen Blick auf sich ruhen fühlen und wusste, dass seine nächste Entscheidung möglicherweise über seine Zukunft entscheiden würde.

//Was soll's. Ich muss wissen, ob er okay ist!//, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er wandte sich um, um mit mühsam beherrschten Schritten das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen.

„MADAM POMFREY…SCHNELL! Her zu mir!" Severus schritt aus dem großen Kamin im Krankenflügel, Harry Potter sicher in seinem Armen, auch wenn diesen das nicht mehr wirklich interessierte. „POPPY!" Die Krankenschwester kam erschreckt aus ihrem Büro gerannt.

„Severus, was…oh mein Gott, Harry! Was ist passiert!" Sie kam auf das Bett zugehastet, wo Severus Harry gerade ablegte.

„Er ist in meinem Unterricht zusammengeklappt!"

„Accio, Trank!", stieß Madam Pomfrey hervor, bevor sie begann, eine Kleiderschicht nach der anderen verschwinden zu lassen. „Er trägt die Fixierung im Unterricht? Seit wann das denn?" Von Severus war ein verächtliches Schnauben zu hören.

„Schon seit Monaten immer wieder! Keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hat, dass es keiner merkt!", entgegnete er.

„Oh mein Gott!", keuchte Madam Pomfrey in diesem Moment und Severus hatte zum ersten Mal einen klaren Blick auf das Fluchmal das Potters Schulter zierte. Fassungslos stand ihm einen Moment der Mund offen, bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzte:

„Was zum Teufel hat das zu bedeuten? Das ist ein…"

„RUFEN SIE ALBUS, SEVERUS. Ich glaube, er stirbt!", schnitt Madam Pomfrey ihm das Wort ab und was sie sagte, wischte vorerst alle Gedanken an den einzig möglichen Ursprung dieses Fluchmals aus Severus' Kopf. Das würde gerade noch fehlen. Alarmiert hastete er zum Kamin, während Madam Pomfrey Harry den Curis-solutis-Trank einflößte.

„Albus Dumbledore!", warf er eine Prise Flohpulver ins Feuer, in der Hoffnung, dass der Schulleiter in Reichweite war. Einen Moment später erschien dessen Gesicht zum Glück tatsächlich in den Flammen.

„Severus…was gibt es denn?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig und väterlich wie immer und wieder ließ Madam Pomfrey Severus nicht zu Wort kommen. Mit säuerlicher Miene ließ er es über sich ergehen.

„ES IST HARRY, ALBUS!", war sie aus dem Hintergrund laut und deutlich zu vernehmen. Panik schwang ihrer Stimme mit. „Er stirbt!" Dumbledores Gesicht versteinerte.

„Geh aus dem Weg, Severus!" Einen Moment später schritt er auch schon aus dem Kamin und Severus hatte das fragwürdige Vergnügen, ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich in Hast zu erleben.

„Ich habe es Ihnen gesagt! Ich habe Ihnen von Anfang an gesagt, dass er es nicht schafft!", hörte er Poppy vorwurfsvoll sagen und angesichts des Fluches an Potters Schulter konnte er ihr da nur zustimmen. Es war überraschend genug, dass Potter so lange mit dem Drachenglut-Fluch der Malfoys überlebt hatte. In Severus' Kopf rotierten die Gedanken. Warum zum Teufel wurde Harry Potter von einem Malfoy Familienfluch getötet?

„Hast du ihm seinen Trank gegeben!", fragte Dumbledore inzwischen besorgt.

„Ja habe ich, aber er ist sehr weit fortgeschritten! Eigentlich müsste das Gegenmittel jeden Moment anschlagen…" Madam Pomfrey ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen und von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurden die Sorgenfalten auf ihrer Stirn tiefer. „Albus…etwas stimmt nicht…" Sie sprach einen weiteren Analysezauber. Harrys Vitalfunktionen waren noch schlechter, als Augenblicke zuvor.

„Was auch immer Sie ihm gegeben haben, es wirkt nicht!", stellte Severus fest und begann in den Taschen seines Umhanges zu kramen. Sie brauchten mehr Zeit und wie es der Zufall wollte, hatte er dank einer Anfrage von St. Mungos genau das richtige in einer seiner Taschen. Er zog eine der Phiolen aus der Innentasche und flößte Harry ohne zu zögern deren Inhalt ein.

„Was tun Sie da?", wollte Madam Pomfrey dazwischen gehen, doch Dumbledore hielt sie zurück.

„Severus?", wandte er sich an den Meister der Zaubertränke.

„Der Trank der lebenden Toten! Er reduziert Potters Vitalfunktionen weit genug, um Ihnen die Zeit zu geben." Severus Worte klangen abgehackt und hölzern. „…die Zeit, die sie brauchen, um den enstprechenden Malfoy aufzutreiben, der dieses Fluchmal in den Griff kriegen kann, PROFESSOR Dumbledore!", setzte er nur für den Schulleiter hörbar nach. Dessen Miene blieb ausdruckslos. Severus konnte nicht ganz fassen, welche Abgründe sich hier auftaten. Um sich abzulenken langte er nach der Phiole von Potters Heiltrank, die Madam Pomfrey noch in der Hand hielt und roch daran. „Und außerdem wüsste ich gern, warum mir niemand sagt, dass Potters Überleben von einem Trank abhängig ist, der auf Opium basiert.", presste er gleich darauf zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Der Trank für traumlosen Schlaf, den Severus seit Monaten für Harry braute, beruhte ebenfalls auf einem Opiat und ohne jeden Zweifel hatte er Potter an die Wirkung der Droge gewöhnt. Der Meister der Zaubertränke wusste sehr genau, dass das möglicherweise das Todesurteil für den Schwarzhaarigen sein konnte.

„Was ist los, Mione?" Ron betrachtete ungeduldig seine Freundin, die zweifellos vergeblich an der Türklinke rüttelte, mit der sich normalerweise die Tür in den Krankenflügel öffnen ließ.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie scheint verriegelt zu sein!" Hermione zog ein weiteres Mal heftig an der widerspenstigen Türklinke. Ohne Erfolg.

„Soll das heißen, wir kommen da nicht rein?" Seamus drängte an Ron und Mione vorbei und versuchte es selbst.

„Das…das ist gar nicht gut…", war Neville aus dem Hintergrund zu vernehmen, während Lavender und Parvati mit leisem Keuchen die Hände über die Lippen schlugen. Hermione setzte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Sie würde nicht glauben, was Neville, Lavender und Parvati zweifellos annahmen. Lautstark schlug ihre Faust gegen die Tür.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Ron sie entsetzt.

„Ich will wissen, ob Harry okay ist. Vorher gehe ich hier nicht weg." Zur allgemeinen Überraschung ging die Tür einen Moment später tatsächlich auf, doch es war ausgerechnet Severus Snape, der erschien. Die Gryffindors machten bis auf Hermione vorsichtshalber geschlossen einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Was soll dieser Aufstand.", fragte Snape in seinem üblichen, ätzenden Tonfall.

„Wie geht es Harry, Professor?" Hermione ließ sich nicht abschrecken. Snape starrte sie mit kaltem Blick an und jeder andere wäre bei diesem Blick regelrecht geschrumpft, doch Mione war zu allem entschlossen. „Professor…er ist unser Freund und wir haben ein Recht zu wissen, wie es ihm geht!", rechtfertigte sie sich trotzig.

„Er lebt…noch.", blaffte Snape sie an, bevor er sich abwandte und wieder im Krankenflügel verschwand, die Tür fest hinter sich zuziehend.

„…'noch'…Was bedeutet ‚noch'?" Seamus war der jenige, der zum Ausdruck brachte, was alle anderen dachten

Minuten später herrschte auf der Krankenstation reger Betrieb und die Gryffindors im Gang davor hatten sich auf dem Boden häuslich eingerichtet, entschlossen, so lange zu warten bis sie wussten, was mit Harry war. Niemand hinderte sie daran.

Im Gegenteil wurden sie kaum beachtet. Sirius war inzwischen auf der Krankenstation. Gemeinsam mit McGonagall war er aufgetaucht, kaum, dass Snape die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte. McGonagall war wieder gegangen, blass und sichtlich geschockt. An ihrer Stelle war wenig später Remus erschienen.

Hermione ließ den Kopf auf ihre Knie sinken. Es war unbequem am Boden zu sitzen, doch das war ihr egal. Sie würde sich hier nicht wegbewegen, bevor sie nicht wusste, wie es Harry ging. Snapes Worte waren wie eine Ohrfeige gewesen: Er lebt…noch. Was sollte man davon denken? Normalerweise behob der Curis-solutus-Trank Harrys größte Probleme innerhalb von wenigen Minuten. Eigentlich müsste es ihm schon lange wieder gut gehen, doch ohne jeden Zweifel war das nicht so.

Sie schluckte ein Schluchzen hinunter, hob entschlossen den Kopf und begann in ihrer Umhangtasche zu wühlen. Sie musste sich ablenken und der Brief von Fred und George war dafür perfekt.

Draco starrte ins Leere. Er war unter dem Obscurus verborgen und lehnte unbemerkt an einer Wand gegenüber der Horde Gryffindors. Auch er hatte Snapes Worte gehört und konnte im Augenblick nicht entscheiden, ob sein Hauslehrer nur die Gryffindors hatte schockieren wollen oder ob er tatsächlich ernst gemeint hatte, was er sagte. Die Gryffindors waren ein rotes Tuch für Snape. Das stand fest, doch würde er tatsächlich so grausam sein, über so etwas Scherze zu machen? Draco bezweifelte es – leider. Und das ließ nur einen Schluss zu. Harry schwebte tatsächlich zwischen Leben und Tod.

Inzwischen hatte er seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle. Er war Profi darin, sich von seinen Emotionen zu distanzieren, wenn es nötig war und doch war der dumpfe Scherz in der Brust noch immer irgendwo im Hintergrund seines Bewusstseins zu spüren. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry starb. Er wollte eine Chance.

Augenblicklich drängte sich die Erinnerung an diesen Kuss gestern Nacht wieder in den Vordergrund seiner Gedanken. Er versuchte seitdem zu analysieren, was sich da abgespielt hatte, doch es war unmöglich. Alles, was er herauslesen konnte, war diese unerwartete Vertrautheit.

Als Potter das Kommando übernommen hatte, war es für ihn selbst ein leichtes gewesen, sich seiner Führung anzuvertrauen und der Schwarzhaarige hatte dasselbe getan, als sich das Blatt gewendet hatte. Sie waren aufeinander zugestürzt, als sei es vollkommen selbstverständlich – und das war der Punkt, an dem in seinem Kopf alle Alarmglocken zu läuten begannen.

‚…_Du WILLST das nicht. Du weißt es nur nicht…'_dröhnte Harrys Stimme durch seinen Kopf und er wusste, dass nichts so war, wie es zu sein schien. Exakt das wurde für Draco immer mehr zum Dilemma. Was von seinen Gefühlen war real? Waren sie wirklich real? Und wenn sie nicht real waren, wo kamen sie dann her?

Er kam nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn in diesem Moment durchschritt sein Vater den Gang in Richtung Krankenflügel und Draco starrte Lucius genauso mit offenem Mund an, wie die Gryffindors.

„Was ist passiert?" Die Tür öffnete und schloss sich für Lucius Malfoy wie von Zauberhand. Er war erwartet worden. Darum durfte er eintreten. „Ich war überrascht Ihre Eule zu erhalten, Dumbledore!"

„Lucius…ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie kommen konnten!", begrüßte ihn der Schulleiter.

„Sie wussten sehr genau, dass ich auf jeden Fall kommen würde!" Mit der ihm eigenen Arroganz nahm Lucius die angespannte Lage im Raum in sich auf. Remus Lupin stand hilflos neben dem Sichtschutz, der ohne jeden Zweifel ein Bett vor neugierigen Blicken schützen sollte. Severus starrte mit versteinertem Gesicht erst zu Dumbledore und dann zu ihm selbst herüber und Harry war nicht zu sehen.

Lucius schürzte die Lippen. Er war hier, weil etwas mit Harry geschehen war. Soviel wusste er und es sah ganz so aus, als sei es schlimmer, als er erwartet hatte. Mit langen Schritten ging er auf den Sichtschutz zu. Er musste wissen, wie es Harry ging.

„Mister Malfoy…was…" Madam Pomfrey, die einen Moment zuvor noch hilflos die Gestalt im Bett betrachtet hatte, versuchte vergeblich, Lucius aufzuhalten, als er an Harrys Bett trat. Es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, Sirius Black auf einem Stuhl daneben vorzufinden. Mit aschgrauem Gesicht hielt er Harrys durchscheinend bleiche Hand in seiner.

„Das ist in Ordnung, Poppy!", stoppte Sirius die Schulkrankenschwester mit schwacher Stimme und Madam Pomfrey beschäftigte sich unwillig damit, Harrys Bettdecken zum x-ten Male zurecht zu ziehen, bevor sie das sterile weiße Tuch auf dem Fluchmal richtete, so dass nichts davon zu sehen war. Lucius zog es unzeremoniell beiseite.

„MISTER MALFOY…" empörte sich Poppy daraufhin, doch Lucius bekam es kaum mit. Er zog scharf die Luft ein, bevor sein Blick auf die Analysewerte fiel, die über Harrys Bett flimmerten.

„Merlin und Morgana…was hat das zu bedeuteten…"

„Es bedeutet, dass der Trank der lebenden Toten Potters Vitalfunktionen so verlangsamt, dass er noch ein klein wenig länger durchhält…" Severus war unbemerkt hinter Lucius aufgetaucht und betrachtete ihn mit ausdruckslosen Augen. „Kannst du mir erklären, wieso Potter von einem…"

„Wo ist mein Sohn, Severus?", schnitt Lucius Severus das Wort ab und starrte ihn mit kalten grauen Augen an. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich die Puzzleteile in Severus Kopf zu einem erkennbaren Bild zusammensetzten.

„Draco?", fragte er hörbar fassungslos. Ein knappes Nicken war die Antwort, bevor Lucius einen Blick mit Sirius wechselte, in dessen Augen neue Hoffnung unübersehbar war. Er war der einzige, der in dieser Angelegenheit noch etwas zu sagen hatte und entschlossen, genau das endlich zu tun. Er wandte sich ab und trat hinter dem Sichtschutz hervor, den Blick hart auf Dumbledore gerichtet.

„Ich werde dieser Scharade jetzt ein Ende bereiten, Dumbledore. Was auch immer Sie bei dieser Sache im Sinn hatten, es hat nicht funktioniert und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Harry das Ganze am Ende doch noch mit dem Leben bezahlt…Also Severus…wo ist mein Sohn?"

„Das…das kann ich im Moment nicht genau sagen. Normalerweise…müsste er jetzt…" Severus Blick blieb an Remus hängen. Draco hätte jetzt eigentlich VgddK, doch Remus war hier, um Sirius Beistand zu leisten und mit Sicherheit hatte er nicht die Zeit gehabt, den Slytherins, die jetzt bei ihm Unterricht hätten, eine Aufgabe zu geben.

„Find ihn, Snape…tu mir den Gefallen und finde ihn. Du hast schon genug Schaden angerichtet…", ließ sich Sirius leise vernehmen. Severus wurde noch ein wenig bleicher.

Sie hatten eine heftige Auseinandersetzung gehabt, als es um den Trank für traumlosen Schlaf gegangen war, auch wenn Severus nicht wirklich dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte. Niemand hatte ihm gesagt, dass Potter einen Curis-solutus-Trank brauchte, wenn es hart auf hart kam. Wie er es schon befürchtet hatte, war es durch Potters Dauerkonsum des Schlaftrankes zu einer natürlichen Resistenz gegen das Opium gekommen, was den Curis-solutus-Trank wirkungslos machte.

„Sirius ich hab dir gesagt, dass Severus das nicht wissen konnte. Nicht einmal ich wusste, was ihr Harry verabreicht, wenn es nicht mehr anders geht!", sprang Remus angesichts Sirius' Unfairness auch schon in die Bresche. Er hatte ebenfalls einen Tobsuchtanfall seines Freundes über sich ergehen lassen müssen, doch das steckte er weg. Er wusste zu genau, wie Sirius sich im Moment fühlte.

„Finde ganz einfach Malfoy…Snape, okay!", gab Sirius mit hängendem Kopf von sich. Er war am Ende, seit er wusste, dass Harry heute möglicherweise zum letzten Mal dem Tod ins Auge sah. Die ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel waren ausgeschöpft. Es gab nur noch eine einzige Chance und glücklicherweise schien Lucius endlich seiner Meinung zu sein. Diese Farce, die Dumbledore hier inszeniert hatte, musste ein Ende haben.

„Das ist nicht nötig.", ließ Remus sich erneut vernehmen. „Er ist draußen auf dem Gang. Ich vermute, er verwendet den Obscurus. Darin scheint er Profi zu sein." Es gab nicht viel, was die Nase eines Werwolfs täuschen konnte. Ein Obscurus reichte dafür jedenfalls nicht. Snape warf Remus einen beinahe dankbaren Blick zu, als er mit Lucius zur Tür hastete.

„Finite Incantatem!"

Der universelle Gegenzauber aus Severus Snapes Mund schreckte die Gryffindors aus den verschiedenen Stadien ihrer Lethargie und offenbarte etwas, das Rons Gesicht innerhalb von Sekunden dunkelrot färbte.

„Malfoy, du Ratte, was…" Hermiones Hand auf seinem Arm schnitt ihm das Wort im Munde ab, als Lucius an ihnen vorbei schritt.

Dracos Panik über seine Enttarnung vervielfachte sich noch, als er seinen Vater auf sich zuhasten sah. Schon seit einer ganzen Weile versuchte er verzweifelt zu analysieren, was vor sich ging und je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso weniger wollte er es wissen. Er hatte mit dieser ganzen Geschichte zu tun, mehr als ihm lieb sein konnte. Sein Vater, der ihn einen Augenblick später hart am Arm packte, manifestierte diese Tatsache nur noch.

„Draco, komm mit!", war Lucius Stimme nachdrücklich zu vernehmen und Draco fühlte sich rücksichtslos in den Krankenflügel gezerrt, bevor die Tür hinter ihm zu fiel und die nun endgültig vollkommen verwirrten Gryffindors zurück blieben.

„Hermione, was hat das zu bedeuten?" Ron war bleich und starrte die Tür an. Warum durfte Malfoy da rein, während sie vor der Tür hocken mussten? Hermione hielt ihm wortlos den Brief von Fred und George hin, der ihre Gedanken rotieren ließ, seit sie ihn gelesen hatte und Ron noch ein wenig bleicher werden ließ, als er ihn las.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten? Du willst doch nicht etwas behaupten, dass…?"

„Doch…"

„…aber dann…"

„Ich weiß, Ron…ich weiß…"

„Vater, was hat das zu bedeuten?" Draco konnte sich nicht helfen, doch sein Vater wirkte erleichtert, ihn so schnell gefunden zu haben. Etwas, dass er von ihm nicht kannte. //So, wie du ihn im Grunde allgemein nicht kennst…//, ging es ihm irrwitziger Weise durch den Kopf.

Lucius stoppte und wandte sich ihm zu. Sein Blick war sehr ernst und brachte alle Gedanken in Dracos Kopf zum Stillstand.

„Draco…ich weiß, dass du nichts, absolut nichts, von dem, was jetzt passiert verstehen wirst, aber das ist im Moment egal. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich weiterhin vor deiner Verantwortung drückst, egal, wie viele Leute mir sagen, dass du das Recht dazu hast! Du bist ein Malfoy…Malfoys stehen für das, was sie tun gerade. Du drückst dich. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass das so weiter geht und Harry deswegen doch noch sein Leben verliert…" Sorge schwang in Lucius Stimme mit. Sorge, die spürbar den ganzen Raum beherrschte.

‚…_Du weiß es nur nicht…'_, schallte wieder Harrys Stimme durch seinen Kopf und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht wirklich wissen wollte, was er damit gemeint hatte, doch ohne Zweifel war es für diese Einsicht zu spät. Dracos Panik steigerte sich ins Unendliche, während sein Vater ihn erneut am Arm fasste und zu dem Sichtschutz hinüber führte, hinter dem zweifellos Harry verborgen war.

„Mister Malfoy, was soll das werden?" Madam Pomfrey, inzwischen vollkommen verständnislos, schob sich zwischen die Malfoys und Harry, als die beiden den Sichtschutz umrundeten. War sie denn die Einzige, die Harrys Privatsphäre ernst nahm? Draco hatte ihrer Ansicht nach hier gar nichts zu suchen.

„Poppy, lass Mister Malfoy und Draco vorbei.", schritt Albus Dumbledore nun ein. Er hatte bei Harrys Bett auf Draco und seinen Vater gewartet und wechselte einen unlesbaren Blick mit dem älteren Malfoy, bevor er die Werte über Harrys Bett noch einmal kontrollierte. Sie hatten trotz des Trankes der lebenden Toten inzwischen bedrohliche Formen angenommen und es stand fest, dass Harry nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

Dumbledore nahm Madam Pomfrey am Arm und warf auch Sirius einen ernsten Blick zu. Familienflüche waren eine delikate Angelegenheit, doch Sirius ignorierte ihn, wie schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Lucius musste sich wohl selbst mit ihm auseinandersetzen.

„Wir sollten Draco und Mister Malfoy einen Moment allein lassen, Poppy." wandte er sich an Madam Pomfrey. „Mach dir keinen Sorgen, alles ist in bester Ordnung." Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie ihm das überhaupt nicht abnahm, doch sie tat, was er verlangte.

Lucius warf Sirius einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er nach dem Tuch griff, das die Krankenschwester erneut über das Fluchmal gelegt hatte und zog es beiseite, ohne Draco dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Wie erwartet schnappte dieser überrascht nach Luft.

„Das ist…a…aber…", stotterte er und brach ab. Er kannte diesen Fluch. Der Drachenglut-Fluch war ein Malfoy-Familienfluch, der nur von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben werden konnte und warum Potter noch lebte, wurde augenblicklich zum Rätsel für ihn. Der Fluch bedeckte inzwischen die Hälfte seines Brustkorbes und musste das Herz längst erreicht haben. Fassungslos starrte Draco seinen Vater an und entdeckte in dessen Blick zu seinem blanken Entsetzen tiefes Bedauern.

Es war eine Qual für Lucius, Dracos ungläubige Panik mit an zu sehen. Er hatte so viel durchgemacht und sie alle hätten ihm diese Wahrheit gern erspart, doch dazu hätte er Harry von Anfang an das Recht auf ein normales Leben zugestehen müssen und das hatte er nicht getan.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco, aber…ja, es ist der Drachenglutfluch, der Harry umbringt!" Lucius wusste, dass es nach seinen nächsten Worten für Draco kein zurück mehr geben würde, sobald er wieder klar denken konnte, doch das nahm er in Kauf. Nur mit der Wahrheit konnte es eine Zukunft für die beiden geben, egal, wie diese aussah. „Draco…nur du kannst den Fluch wieder zurück nehmen…Du kennst den Gegenbann noch, oder?"

„Natürlich, du hast ihn mir selber…" Erneut blieben Draco die Worte im Halse stecken, als ihm die Tragweite der Wortwahl seines Vaters bewusst wurde. „…wieso ich?", brachte er nur noch schwach heraus. Nur derjenige, der den Fluch gesprochen hatte, konnte ihn wieder zurücknehmen. Er konnte doch nicht…? Er würde doch nicht…? Er hatte doch nicht etwa…?

„Draco, glaub mir, ich wünschte mir genau, wie du, dass das hier und heute nicht passieren müsste…aber, TU einfach, was ich dir sage, okay?" Lucius Blick flackerte zu den Werten über Harrys Bett.

„Ja, Junge…mach verdammt noch mal endlich, was dein Vater sagt…sonst…sonst wird Harry sterben…" Sirius stand von dem Stuhl neben Harrys Bett auf. Er hatte gehört, was er hören wollte. Lucius tat endlich, was seiner Ansicht nach schon lange fällig war. Mit zitternder Hand strich er seinem Patensohn eine der schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Zu Dracos Schock landete die Hand seines Vaters auf Sirius Schulter.

„Alles wird gut, Sirius! Noch ist Harry am Leben, ich weiß zwar nicht, wie er das schafft, aber er lebt noch. Draco…du weißt, was du zu tun hast…Tu, was ich dir gesagt habe. JETZT!" Lucius Malfoys Stimme zitterte nun unmerklich, als der Griff seiner Finger an Sirius Schulter fester wurde. Der Wert für Harrys extrem langsamen Herzschlag begann zu flackern. Mit einem letzten Blick ließ er Draco mit Harry allein.

Draco blieb mit seinen Gedanken allein zurück, doch viel war es nicht, das sich in seinem Kopf bewegte, als er den Zauberstab hob, um den Gegenfluch für den Drachenglutfluch zu sprechen. //Drei Inch zu weit links und vier zu hoch.//, ging es ihm einen Sekundenbruchteil lang durch den Kopf, als er seinen Zauberstab auf die Stelle richtete, wo der Fluch Harry getroffen hatte. Eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass er verfehlt hatte. Ohne jeden Zweifel hätte dieser Fluch tödlich sein sollen.

Dracos Blick klammerte sich an Harrys blasse, ausgemergelte Züge, als er begann den Gegenfluch zu sprechen. Augenblicklich begann sich das hässliche Mal zurück zu bilden, doch er starrte noch immer in Harrys Gesicht. //Warum habe ich dir das angetan, Harry?// Das war alles, was noch in seinem Kopf Platz hatte.

Die schimmernden Zahlen über Harrys Bett wechselten mit jedem weiteren Herzschlag die Farbe von grellrot zu gelb und dann zu grün und Draco begriff, dass der Gryffindor nur noch am Leben war, weil seine Vitalfunktionen auf ein Minimum gebremst waren, als ihm das Tempo dieser Herzschläge bewusst wurde.

//Elf Monate…elf Monate hat er mit diesem Fluch gelebt.// Es gab für Draco nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass Harry diesen Fluch seit der Nacht im Verbotenen Wald mit sich rumschleppte, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte wie es dazu gekommen war. Die Wahrheit ließ ihn leer und emotionslos zurück.

Madam Pomfrey kam hereingewuselt und steckte Harry in ein Pyjamaoberteil. Snape erschien und flößte ihm einen Trank ein. Sirius fiel wieder auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. Die Analysezauber verschwanden, als Harrys Herzschlag zu normal zurückkehrte und Draco stand nur da und starrte in sein blasses Gesicht. Erst die Hand seines Vaters, die sich auf seine Schulter legte, riss ihn aus seiner Erstarrung.

Widerstandslos folgte er Lucius, als dieser ihn hinter dem Sichtschutz hervor hinüber zum Kamin führte.

„Ostflügel.", warf Lucius eine Hand voll Flohpulver hinein und Draco war nur noch dankbar dafür, dass sie nicht in dem Zimmer endeten, das er hier immer für sich beanspruchte. Lucius schob ihn zum Bett hinüber.

„Vater, was…?...wieso…?"

„Nicht jetzt, mein Junge! Nicht jetzt." Wortlos sank Draco aufs Bett und ließ es geschehen, dass sein Vater ihn von Schulumhang und Krawatte befreite und in die Kissen schob. „Ruh dich aus Draco, wir reden später. Somnus totalus…" Dracos Augen fielen zu und tief in sich drin war er dankbar dafür.

Es war spät am Abend, als Draco aus dem Tiefschlaf schrak und sich fragte, wo er war. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Als es ihm jedoch wieder bewusst wurde, verlor er erneut alle Farbe und sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich. Er hatte Harry Potter mit dem Drachenglutfluch der Malfoys belegt und angesichts der Platzierung des Fluches war Draco sich darüber klar, dass er ihn hatte töten wollen.

Seine Finger krallten sich in die Decke. Wieso hatte er das getan? Wie hatte er so etwas Grausames tun können? Wieso hatte sein Vater das zugelassen?

„Steigere dich nicht hinein, Draco!", kam genau dessen Stimme aus einem Sessel am Kamin und Draco fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Vater…"

Lucius stand auf und kam zum Bett herüber. Ohne Umhang und mit den Händen in den Taschen seiner eleganten schwarzen Hose blieb er vor Draco stehen und starrte auf seinen Sohn hinunter. Er hatte stundenlang Zeit gehabt, sich zu Recht zu legen, was er sagen wollte, doch bis jetzt war ihm nicht wirklich etwas Brauchbares eingefallen. Es war die Situation, die sie alle immer hatten vermeiden wollen. Leider war es jedoch Draco selber, der das vereitelt hatte. Er hatte auf seine Rechte beharrt.

„Es tut mir leid, dass es so weit gekommen ist, Draco! Ich hätte dir das lieber erspart."

„Du hättest es mir lieber erspart, zu wissen, dass ich Harry Potter mit einem der grausamsten Flüche belegt habe, den die Malfoys zu bieten haben?", ereiferte sich Draco und konnte nicht fassen, was sein Vater da gerade gesagt hatte. Lucius sah ihn nur mit unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck an. Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis er etwas entgegnete.

„Urteile nicht, ohne zu wissen, worum es wirklich geht!"

„Dann SAG es mir, Vater! Sag mir, worum es geht! Wie konntest du mich derart grausam sein lassen? Er…er hat elf Monate mit diesem Fluch gelebt. Ich hab nicht mal eine Ahnung, wie er überhaupt überlebt hat!" Draco sprang auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen. Lucius ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Ich weiß, Draco! Er ist davon ausgegangen, dass er es schaffen kann! Harry wusste, worauf er sich einlässt!"

„Er…er…äh…!" Draco war stehen geblieben und sah seinen Vater nun absolut ungläubig an. Wieder einmal fehlten ihm die Worte. Potter hatte gewusst, worauf er sich einließ? War er wahnsinnig?

„Er wusste es! Jeder, der den ersten Impact überlebt weiß, worauf er sich einlässt! Und Harry war entschlossen, es zu schaffen. Vermutlich hätte er es auch geschafft. Doch Dumbledore war der Meinung, es sei nötig, ihn sein letztes Schuljahr hier und jetzt absolvieren zu lassen. Es gab sicherlich Aspekte, die dafür sprachen. Aspekte, die auch ich einsehen konnte, doch letzten Endes…lag er falsch!"

„Sag mir, was passiert ist. Sag mir, warum ich Potter mit dem Drachenglutfluch töten wollte!", Draco wusste nicht mehr, was er von all dem halten sollte. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er von seinem Verhältnis zu Potter halten sollte. „Ich weiß, dass meine Erinnerungen nicht stimmen. Das hat er zugegeben!", gestand er ein. Im Moment zweifelte er an allem.

Lucius Augen kniffen sich angesichts dieses Eingeständnisse zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, als er seinen Sohn fixierte.

„Wer hat das zugegeben?" Draco entging die Anspannung seines Vaters vorerst. Er hatte seinen Weg quer durch den Raum und zurück wieder aufgenommen und redete munter weiter.

„Harry! Er hat mir klar gesagt, dass ich …was auch immer…nur nicht wüsste!"

Lucius Verwirrung steigerte sich ins Unendliche. //Was ist hier passiert? Warum hat Harry ihm gesagt, dass er nicht die Wahrheit kennt?// Er stand auf und stellte sich seinem Sohn in den Weg.

„Was willst du damit sagen, Draco?" War da mehr, als sie wussten? Beide Jungs lagen noch immer unter dem Obscurus. Ihre Schritte waren nicht nachzuvollziehen. Und sie beide waren noch immer mit dem Ligamentum-Zauber verbunden, fanden sich also weiterhin ohne große Probleme. Dumbledore hatte genau wie im letzten Jahr nicht den Durchblick, den er gerne hätte. War ihnen möglicherweise etwas entgangen?

Draco warf seinem Vater inzwischen einen undeutbaren Blick zu. Er wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass er möglicherweise zuviel preisgegeben hatte und unbedingt vorsichtiger sein musste.

„Ich hatte einen Deal mit Potter.", gab er vorsichtig zu.

„Was für einen Deal?" Lucius Wachsamkeit war geweckt, doch Draco kannte ihn gut genug um das zu wissen und hatte seine Mittel und Wege ihn abzulenken.

„Unwichtig. Sag mir, warum du zugelassen hast, dass ich ihn mit diesem Fluch belegt habe. Und warum niemand mich dafür zur Verantwortung gezogen hat." Das war es, worum es hier ging. Und diesmal würde er nicht klein beigeben. Wie erwartet zog sein Vater sich strategisch zurück. Lucius wandte ihm sogar den Rücken zu.

„Das kann ich nicht, Draco. Es überrascht mich sogar, dass Harry es geschafft hat, sich genug Hintertüren aufzulassen, um dir das zu sagen! Es zeigt nur wieder einmal was für ein außergewöhnlicher Zauberer er ist."

//Wieso überrascht mich das nicht?...Ha…Weil Potter es mir schon gesagt hat!// „Wer kann mir die Wahrheit sagen?" Er würde seinen Vater diesmal nicht entkommen lassen. Und er begann zu ahnen, dass Lucius gar nicht wirklich entkommen wollte, doch das war ihm gleich.

Lucius hob den Blick und betrachtete seinen Sohn mit ungewohntem Ernst. Das war es, was er befürchtet und gleichzeitig gehofft hatte. Draco wollte die Wahrheit wissen. Lucius wusste, dass er alles versuchen musste, um ich zurückzuhalten. Nur so konnte er sicher sein, dass er es tatsächlich wollte und nicht nur aus einer Laune heraus handelte. Dazu war die Sache selbst zu umstritten.

„Draco…du musst dir darüber klar sein, dass es eine Zeit gab, als du diese Wahrheit um jeden, ABSOLUT jeden Preis loswerden wolltest." Er sah Draco zögern. Ein Schatten legte sich über die silbergrauen Augen seines Sohnes. Er war unsicher. Es vermittelte ihm ein Gefühl von Resignation, doch Lucius wusste, dass er das akzeptieren musste. Draco HATTE das Recht zu zögern. „Du muss akzeptieren, dass dir diese Wahrheit nicht gefallen wird. Sie…du hast es gehasst. Es ist einer der Gründe dafür, dass du Harry so sehr hasst und ihn so massiv verletzt hast."

//Ich hasse Harry nicht!//, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf, bevor er sich fragte, ob das wirklich die Wahrheit war. Oder hasste er Harry vielleicht doch und wusste es nur nicht mehr? Immerhin hatte er ihn töten wollen. Draco wischte diese Tatsache beiseite. Alles war besser, als dieser Zustand, in dem er nicht wusste, was real und was Fiktion war.

„Wer. Kann. Es. Mir. Sagen?"

Lucius sah seinen Sohn an als sehe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Das war der junge Mann, den er sich immer erhofft hatte. Was verdammt noch mal war zwischen ihm und Harry vorgefallen, dass sein Sohn so sehr auf seinen Willen beharrte? Was hatten sie nicht mitbekommen? Wieso war er plötzlich so hartnäckig.

„Draco, was…?", begann er, doch sein Sohn ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Dad, ich will wissen, wer mir die Wahrheit sagen kann!" Dracos Geduld war am Ende und Lucius gab auf. Es war eh das, was er wollte. Er WOLLTE das Draco wusste, was geschehen war. Egal, was am Ende daraus wurde.

„Dumbledore."

Draco griff nach seinem Schulumhang, zog ihn über und legte seine Krawatte wieder an, fest entschlossen, endlich die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Lucius ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Erst, als er auf die Tür zuhielt, stoppte er ihn.

„Draco…ich verstehe deinen Wunsch die Wahrheit zu erfahren, ABER…bitte vergiss nicht, dass es eine Zeit gegeben hat, als du sie wirklich um jeden Preis vergessen wolltest!" Draco wandte ihm noch einmal den Blick zu.

//Er versucht alles, dich aufzuhalten, Draco, er meint es ernst!// Einen Augenblick wollte diese Erkenntnis ihn aufhalten, doch Draco streifte es ab, wie einen alten Umhang.

„Ich muss es wissen." Und damit wandte er sich ab, um zu Albus Dumbledore zu gehen.

„Ich habe Sie erwartet, Mister Malfoy!" Dumbledore saß in seinem großen Ohrensessel hinter dem Schreibtisch, als Draco spät in dieser Nacht an seine Tür klopfte. Draco musste zugeben, dass ihn dieser Empfang irritierte.

„Sie…Sie haben mich erwartet?"

„Tee, Mister Malfoy?" Der Schulleiter war ausgesucht höflich, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war ungewohnt hart und Draco entging das nicht.

„Nein, Danke!", sicherer, als er sich fühlte nahm er auf der Kante des Sessels Platz, der Dumbledores Schreibtisch gegenüber stand.

„Wir haben dieses Gespräch schon einmal geführt, Mister Malfoy!"

„Ich…das habe ich befürchtet!"

„Damals wollten Sie Ihre Erinnerungen um jeden Preis loswerden!" Draco kam nicht umhin, die Farbe zu wechseln.

„Das ist leicht dahin gesagt, Professor!" Wenn das möglich war, wurde Dumbledores Blick noch ein wenig härter und Draco begriff, dass er auf dünnem Eis agierte. „Wenn…wenn ich meinen Vater richtig verstanden habe, ist diese Entscheidung…unter sehr angespannten Umständen gefällt worden!" Es mussten angespannte Umstände gewesen sein. Warum sonst sollte er Potter mit dem Drachenglutfluch belegt haben?

„Das hat Sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nicht interessiert, Mister Malfoy! Ich habe sie mehr als nur einmal davor gewarnt, diese Entscheidung so überstürzt zu erzwingen." Draco senkte den Blick. Was verdammt noch mal hatte er angestellt? „Mister Malfoy, ich will ehrlich mit Ihnen sein. Ich habe Ihnen einmal die Wahl gelassen…und sie haben entschieden, einen anderen Menschen in die Hölle zu schicken." //Potter…ich habe Potter in die Hölle geschickt.// „Warum sollte ich Ihnen entgegen kommen?"

In Dracos Kopf rotierte es. Warum sollte Dumbledore ihm entgegen kommen? Was hatte sein Vater gesagt: Dumbledore wollte Harry unbedingt in diesem Jahr hier in Hogwarts haben! Warum//Weil ich noch hier bin… Dumbledore will dieses Problem lösen… Er WILL, dass ich mich der Wahrheit stelle…//

„Weil…weil Sie es wollen…", wagte er einen Schuss ins Blaue. Draco war sich klar, dass es vor allem um Harry ging. Harry ging seit Monaten durch die Hölle. Er ging um die Wahrheit und um die Konsequenz, die daraus resultierte und Dumbledore hatte schon immer um die Ecke gedacht.

Dumbledore starrte ihn eine kleine Ewigkeit lag an, bevor er sprach.

„Mister Malfoy…WENN…ich Ihnen Ihre Erinnerungen zurück gebe…gibt es keine weiteres zurück."

Draco musste schlucken, doch er wusste, dass er keinen Rückzieher machen konnte. Er musste wissen, was zwischen ihm und Harry Potter geschehen war, dass sie einander vertrauten, als sei es niemals anders gewesen. Er musste wissen, warum er das Gefühl hatte, als sei Harry der einzige Mensch, der in seinem Leben zählte.

„Ich weiß das. Aber ich WILL es trotzdem!"

Es gab kein Zurück. Es würde niemals ein Zurück geben.

Er war ein Malfoy.

**tbc **


	33. Eine Nacht im Frühling

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (33/circa 37+Epilog)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**e-mail:** KimRaygmx.de

**Kategorie: **??

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **…diesmal keine…'sich davon schleich'

**Beta:** fiZi – big thanks.

Danksagungen werden nachgeholt…allgemein vielen, vielen Dank für die kommis.

_**Kapitel 33**_

_**Eine Nacht im Frühling**_

_**Flashback – Ausnahmsweise in der 3. Person**_

_//…„Harry…ich…ich weiß nicht. Ich fühl mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken! Es ist wirklich keine gute Idee, ausgerechnet dich in den Verbotenen Wald zu bringen. Es gibt sicher eine bessere Gelegenheit. Ich werde dir diesen Wasserfall zeigen. Irgendwann. Es muss nicht heute sein." Draco starrte in die Dunkelheit, die das Gelände von Hogwarts verhüllte. Seit Harry im Schlafsaal der Slytherins aufgetaucht war, waren drei Tage vergangen – drei Tage, die Draco selbst als den Himmel auf Erden bezeichnen wollte und dabei hatten sich Harrys eigene Bedenken in seinen Verstand gefressen. Er hatte begriffen, dass er seinen Lover möglicherweise in tödliche Gefahr brachte._

_Harry hingegen strahlte zu seinem Ärger ungezwungene Entschlossenheit aus und spielte das Risiko herunter, das er einging. Er legte größten Wert darauf, Draco davon zu überzeugen, dass er ihm vertraute. Draco hatte jedoch die Befürchtung, dass das Hauptproblem war: Harry wollte ihm vertrauen, und er wollte es beweisen. Das war es jedoch nicht, was er wollte. Es war das Letzte, was er bezweckte. Er wollte mit Harry zusammen sein. Das war alles._

_Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Karte. Wie immer waren sie beide verschwommene Punkte, eines der Rätsel, die er irgendwann zu lösen hoffte. Es war niemand zu sehen. // Kein Wunder. Es ist mitten in der Nacht…// Er warf Draco einen Blick zu. Der Slytherin war übernervös und einen Moment lang war er versucht, Dracos Ansinnen nachzugeben und den Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald abzublasen, doch er verwarf den Gedanken. _

_Er musste die Wahrheit wissen. Er musste wissen, ob das, was zwischen ihnen geschah wirklich real war. Er WOLLTE Draco vertrauen. Er wollte nichts mehr als das und er gab sich alle Mühe, sich nicht einzugestehen, warum._

„_Lass uns gehen!", beinahe automatisch streckte er seine Hand nach Dracos aus. //Es ist so verdammt selbstverständlich…// Harry wusste, dass er schon viel zu tief in dieser Sache drinsteckte._

„_Harry…ich will nicht." Draco bekam Panik. Er hätte nicht sagen können, warum, doch er wollte nicht zu diesem Wasserfall. Nicht mehr. Harry zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich und schenkte ihm wieder einmal dieses unglaubliche Lächeln._

„_Hey…du warst es, der mir unbedingt diesen Wasserfall zeigen wollte…Warum willst du jetzt einen Rückzieher machen?"_

„_Ich fühl mich nicht wohl dabei. Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen…" Es war die Wahrheit. Zu seinem eigenen, absoluten Entsetzen begriff Draco, dass er Harry um keinen Preis in Gefahr bringen wollte und ihn in den Verbotenen Wald zu bringen, bedeutete Gefahr, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum. Der Drang, ihn aufzuhalten wurde unwiderstehlich. „Lass uns in den Ostflügel verschwinden. Ich kann mir etwas Besseres vorstellen, als in der Nacht durch den Verbotenen Wald zu stürzen." Harry begann zu lachen._

„_Draco…du hast ein Riesendrama daraus gemacht, weil ich mich geweigert habe, mit dir zu diesem Wasserfall zu gehen…Was soll das jetzt?" Er gab sich selbstsicher, doch innerlich bebte er. Harry gab es nur ungern zu doch er fürchtete sich davor, in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei._

„_Harry, ich… ich brauche keinen Vertrauensbeweis." Harry zog Draco in seine Arme und küsste ihn. Draco mochte keinen brauchen, doch er selbst musste wissen, was er fühlte._

„_Lass uns gehen." Draco starrte ihn nur aus verhangenen Augen von unten herauf an, wieder einmal vollkommen unfähig, selbst zu denken._

„_Okay…", war seine einzige Antwort._

„_Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, als ob du überhaupt keine Angst hast?"_

_Sie gingen hintereinander, mit ein paar Schritten Abstand. Etwas anderes ließ die Beschaffenheit des Verbotenen Waldes nicht zu. Draco bewunderte schon seit einigen Minuten Harrys absolute Emotionslosigkeit. Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich nicht zu ihm um, als er antwortete._

„_Ich habe Angst!"_

_Draco runzelte die Stirn._

„_Wovor?", bis jetzt war ihm wider Erwarten nichts wirklich Gefährliches aufgefallen._

„_Hast du schon mal Spinnen gesehen, die so groß wie Hagrids Hütte sind?"_

„_Acromantula?", fragte Draco fast automatisch. Die Riesenspinnen lebten in den Wäldern Asiens, aber nicht hier._

„_Ist das der richtige Name?"_

„_Für Riesenspinnen?...Ja!"_

„_Hagrid hat sie hier im Wald angesiedelt! Vermutlich nicht mit Absicht, aber Aragog fühlt sich richtig wohl hier." Draco erstarrte in der Bewegung._

„_Du willst mir nicht sagen, dass in diesem Wald eine Population Acromantulas lebt?" Diesmal blieb Harry doch stehen und warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu._

„_In diesem Teil, glaube ich nicht! Warum?" Draco hatte Mühe sich zu fassen._

„_Harry, Acromantulas sind die gefräßigsten, gefährlichsten, widerlichsten Riesenspinnen überhaupt." Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, als seinen blonden Lover noch ein wenig mehr zu verunsichern und meinte mit ernster Miene:_

„_Man erledigt sie mit Arania Exumei…einzeln. Aber das ist hier schwierig. Beim letzten Mal waren es zu viele." Diesmal wurde Draco bleich._

„_Willst du mir wirklich sagen, dass in diesem Wald eine Kolonie Acromantulas lebt?" _

„_Ähm…ja." Harry gab sich so unschuldig, wie nur möglich. Er sagte die Wahrheit, auch wenn er ganz spezielle Gründe dafür hatte und sich nicht unbedingt über das Resultat ärgerte. Dracos sonst immer so überlegene Ausstrahlung war im Moment vollkommen verschwunden._

„_Wann hattest du mit diesen Viechern zu tun, Harry?", fragte dieser misstrauisch weiter. Das gefiel Harry weniger. Er warf einen Blick in die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Als er sich an diese Geschichte erinnerte._

„_Im zweiten Schuljahr, als alle dachten Hagrid habe die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet. Ron und ich mussten herausbekommen, was für ein Monster er im Schloss freigelassen hat. Aber Aragog war ja letzten Endes nicht das Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens. Wir sind ihm hier im Wald nur entkommen, weil uns der verhexte Wagen von Rons Vater gerettet hat!" Draco schnappte Harry am Arm und wandte sich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung._

„_Vergiss es, ich mach keinen Schritt weiter in diesen Wald. Wann gedachtest du mir zu sagen, dass es hier Acromantulas gibt?", entschlossen zog er Harry ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Der Gryffindor stoppte ihn energisch. So war das nicht geplant._

„_Draco?" Draco sah ihn an._

„_Draco hast du etwa Angst vor Spinnen?" Er war vollkommen ernst bei dieser Frage, obwohl ihn der Gedanke schon irgendwie amüsierte, doch er wusste von Rons Verhalten, dass die Betroffenen nicht sonderlich begeistert reagierten, wenn man sich über sie lustig machte. Draco schüttelte nur resigniert den Kopf._

„_Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich reiß den Viechern regelmäßig die Beine aus, oder zerstückele ihre Körper für Zaubertränke, aber wir reden hier von Acromantulas. Das sind keine Spinnen. Das sind hochgefährliche, magische Kreaturen. Und ich habe keine Lust, einer Horde von ihnen zu begegnen. Ich hab gehört, es soll ein sehr unangenehmer Prozess sein, wenn man bei lebendigem Leibe von ihrem Gift zu Flüssignahrung umgewandelt wird." Das wischte jedes Amüsement aus Harrys Gedanken, doch er sagte:_

„_Mach dir keine Gedanken. Du hast mir beschrieben, wo der Wasserfall ist. Die Spinnen sind in einem ganz anderen Teil des Waldes." Er wandte sich wieder um, um weiterzugehen, doch Draco hielt ihn auf, zog ihn an sich und nahm ihn in die Arme._

„_Geh mit mir zurück, Harry, bitte!"_

„_Wie weit ist es noch?" Harry müsste diese Frage eigentlich nicht stellen. Dank Dracos Beschreibungen hatte er eine ungefähre Vorstellung. Es war nicht mehr weit. Sie hatten es fast geschafft und seinem Wissen nach waren sie noch immer innerhalb der Schutzbanne von Hogwarts. Dracos Arme umschlangen ihn noch ein wenig fester und er versank vollkommen in dieser Nähe. //Gott, lass uns das endlich hinter uns bringen, damit es vorbei ist…und ich endlich weiß, woran ich bin. Ich will dich lieben, Draco!//_

„_Du bist ein verdammter Sturkopf, Harry!" Harry grinste in Dracos Umhang. Er hatte erreicht, was er wollte. „Dann lass uns verdammt noch mal weitergehen." Draco schob Harry von sich, doch er managte es, dass er ihm den Arm um die Schulter legen konnte, als sie weiter gingen. Der Wald wurde lichter. Er wusste, dass es nicht mehr weit bis zu diesem Platz war, den ihm sein Vater mal als einen der schönsten beschrieben hatte, die er je gesehen hatte. _

_Harry wusste nicht, warum, doch er stoppte, bevor die Bäume sich vollkommen lichteten. Sie konnten das Rauschen des Wasserfalles hören. Es übertönte jedes Geräusch und das war es, was ihn beunruhigte. Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, als sei dieses Rauschen das absolut einzige Geräusch, das noch existierte. Die Geräusche des Waldes wurden davon vollkommen übertönt. Es vermittelte ihm den bedrohlichen Eindruck von Totenstille._

„_Was ist?" Draco sah ihn besorgt an. _

„_Ich weiß nicht…ich…" Harry starrte durch die Bäume hindurch. Die Lichtung und das Wasser des Flusses schimmerten im Licht der Sterne und der schmalen Mondsichel bläulich. Keine Bewegung war zu sehen, doch er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hatte._

„_Hast du eine Ahnung, ob die Banne so weit reichen?" Auch Draco starrte nun besorgt durch die Bäume. Harry wusste, dass sie die Banne von Hogwarts vor nicht ganz zwei Minuten verlassen hatten, doch er sagte:_

„_Sicher…so weit sind wir doch nicht gegangen."_

„_Einen kurzen Blick, okay…und dann sehen wir, dass wir zurück ins Schloss kommen!", schlug der Blonde vor. Harry nickte. Das war es, was er gewollt hatte. Alles schien hervorragend zu laufen. Warum spürte er dann so einen dicken Knoten im Hals? All seine Bedenken ignorierend, machte Harry die letzten Schritte auf die Lichtung hinaus, einen nervösen Draco an seiner Seite._

_Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts und Harrys Blick wurde von dem Naturschauspiel gefesselt, das sich vor ihnen auftat. Mitten im Wald erhob sich vor ihnen eine Felsklippe, als sei das Gelände irgendwann einfach weg gebrochen und hatte sich einige Meter gesenkt. Von oben kam ein kleiner Fluss und stürzte an dieser Stelle über mehrere Vorsprünge in die Tiefe, nur um gleich darauf im Untergrund zu verschwinden. Draco hatte Recht gehabt. Der Wasserfall war wunderschön._

_Er wandte dem blonden Slytherin, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ den Blick zu. Er lächelte. Es war dasselbe verlegene Lächeln, das er ihm geschenkt hatte, als er am Valentinstag die rote Rose gefunden hatte. Harrys Herz zog sich vor Glück und Erleichterung beinahe schmerzhaft zusammen. Er wollte Draco gerade an sich ziehen und um den Verstand küssen, als an den Rändern der Lichtung dicht an dicht Fackeln aufflammten und ein undurchdringlicher Ring aus Todessern sichtbar wurde._

„_Oh mein Gott…" Dracos Worte waren kaum ein Hauch, als er sich zwischen Harry und diesen Wall schob. „Oh Gott, Harry…das…wie kann das sein? Du hast gesagt, wir wären noch innerhalb der Banne…" Harry wollte mehr oder weniger automatisch antworten – im Moment war er innerlich vollkommen erstarrt und nicht in der Lage zu verarbeiten, was sich abspielte – doch er kam nicht dazu. Schmerz sprengte ihm beinahe die Schädeldecke, als Voldemort auf der Bildfläche erschien. Er fiel mit einem Wimmern auf die Knie. „HARRY…" Voller Entsetzen ging Draco neben Harry in die Hocke, die Hände auf dessen Schultern. „Harry, bist du okay? Was ist los?" Panik und Sorge waren ihm anzumerken und es interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten._

„_Er hat gelogen, Draco!", kam es einen Moment später kalt und höhnisch von links und Voldemort schritt mit wallendem Umhang weiter auf die Lichtung. „Er wollte dir um jeden Preis vertrauen, Draco. Koste es, was es wolle. Dabei hätte er doch wissen müssen, dass man einem Malfoy niemals trauen kann._

_Draco sprang auf die Beine, erneut zwischen Harry und den Todessern. _

„_Du verdammter Bastard!...Harry steh auf…" Die Finger des Blonden krallten sich in Harrys Umhang. Noch immer presste dieser die Hände gegen seine Stirn, verzweifelt bemüht den Schmerz, der alles in seinem Kopf übertrumpfte, in den Griff zu kriegen. „HARRY…", forderte Draco noch einmal nachdrücklich und erntete ein gackerndes, kaltes Lachen von Voldemort._

„_Ist er nicht süüüüüüüüüüüß, Lucius? So ein süßer, kleiner Kerl. Er hat sich wirklich gut in diese Sache hineingesteigert!"_

„_Gewiss, Mylord!", kam Lucius Stimme leise von der Gestalt neben dem dunklen Lord. Draco spürte seine Kehle eng werden. Was ging hier vor sich? Er spürte, wie Harry neben ihm endlich wieder auf die Beine kam, eine Hand noch immer auf seiner Stirnnarbe. Erneut schob er sich vor ihn, doch das brachte Voldemort nur noch mehr zum Lachen._

„_Draaa-cooo, du kannst mit deiner Scharade aufhören. Wir wollen es doch nicht übertreiben. Du hast deinen Zweck erfüllt…perfekt erfüllt, um genau zu sein! Ich habe, was ich will…"_

„_Was?" Konfusion machte sich in Dracos Zügen breit, bevor er seinen Blick Harry zuwandte, nur um dessen Gesicht vollkommen ausdruckslos zu sehen._

_Harry versuchte seit dem Erscheinen der Todesser, seinen Verstand wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und hatte unglaubliche Mühe damit. Der Gedanke aufzugeben war verführerisch. Für einen winzigen Augenblick lang hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, es gäbe etwas, für das es sich lohnte zu leben. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang hatte er glauben dürfen, dass Draco ihn tatsächlich liebte, dass all das, was zwischen ihnen geschah, echt war. _

_Doch es war nicht echt._

_Es war ein Spiel, das Voldemort so perfekt inszeniert hatte, dass es nicht einmal Draco bewusst war. Das war beinahe das Schmerzhafteste daran. Der blonde Slytherin glaubte noch immer, ihn zu lieben. Es war schmerzhaft zu begreifen, dass das in Wirklichkeit nur auf Grund eines Zaubers der Fall war._

_Sein Körper und sein Bewusstsein fühlten sich taub an, als er langsam den Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel in seine Hand gleiten ließ. Er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte. Diese Falle war zu perfekt. Schmerz presste seinen Brustkorb zusammen und erneut hatte er Mühe, seine Qual unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch die letzten Monate, in denen er sich mit seinen eigenen Zweifeln gemartert hatte, waren eine gute Übung gewesen, selbst, wenn sie ihn auf diese grausame Wahrheit nicht hatten vorbereiten können._

„_Geh aus dem Weg, Draco. Es geht hier nur um mich!" Harrys Stimme war brüchig. Draco konnte die Qual darin förmlich spüren._

„_Harry…nein." Sein Arm schoss vor und seine Finger krallten sich regelrecht in Harrys Arm. „Wir…es…das…" Was wollte er sagen? Sie waren verloren, doch egal, was Voldemort suggerierte. Er würde Harry nicht im Stich lassen. Es war seine Schuld, dass sie hier geendet waren. Harry starrte in sein Gesicht und Qual und Verzweiflung stürzten über ihm zusammen, als sein Blick Dracos traf. //Gott…er begreift es einfach nicht…er begreift es nicht…// Harrys Lippen zitterten, als er sie zu einem Lächeln zwang und einsehen musste, dass es längst zu spät war. Er hatte geglaubt, nicht lieben zu können, ohne zu vertrauen, doch das war ein Irrtum. Sein Herz hatte ihn längst betrogen. _

„_Es tut mir Leid…"_

„_FINITE INCANTATEM…VENENUM EVANESCO**1**…" Grelles Licht explodierte an der Spitze von Voldemorts Zauberstab und Harry schloss die Augen um sie zu schützen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war die Illusion vorbei._

_Als habe er sich verbrannt, riss Draco seine Hand, die bis eben auf Harrys Schulter gelegen hatte, zurück und seine Miene erstarrte zu Eis. Harrys Schutzmechanismen sprangen augenblicklich in Aktion. Er kannte ‚diesen' Draco Malfoy noch. Dieser Draco hasste ihn und das war auch in seinem Blick nicht zu übersehen._

_Einen Moment lang war Draco wie betäubt. Er starrte in Potters Gesicht und wusste nicht, was er sich dabei dachte. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum er hier in der Dunkelheit herumstand._

_Und dann prasselten die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate brutal auf ihn hernieder. Wie eine Schockwelle krachten Erinnerungen in sein Bewusstsein, die ihm augenblicklich Abscheu und Übelkeit verursachten. Es begann mit der Nacht in Malfoy Manor, als der Lord seinem Vater einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Sein Vater hatte ihn zu sich geholt und dabei von einem neuen, grandiosen Plan des Lords gesprochen, der seine Beteiligung erforderte. _

_Und dann war er mit seinem zukünftigen Meister allein gewesen. Niemals im Leben hatte er sich so unwohl gefühlt, doch welche Wahl hatte man als sechszehnjähriger Zauberschüler? Keine und so hatte er über sich ergehen lassen müssen, was der Dunkle Lord geplant hatte, um endlich das Hindernis Harry Potter aus dem Weg zu räumen. Was folgte, war eine grauenvolle Aneinanderreihung von Demütigungen._

_Draco starrte Potter an und verspürte einen solchen Abscheu, dass er hastig rückwärts stolperte. Niemals in seinem Leben hatte er sich derartig erniedrigt, benutzt und schmutzig gefühlt._

„_Ja…Draco, er hat dich unterworfen, wie eine billige Hure!", konnte er den Lord höhnen hören und spöttische Verachtung schwang deutlich in seinen Worten mit. „…nicht, dass du damit ein Problem hattest, oder? Du hast es für deinen Meister getan…und die Ehre wird auf ewig dein sein. DU hast mir Harry Potter geliefert. Was macht es schon, dass du ihn dafür ins Bett kriegen musstest."_

_//NIEMALS…NIEMALS HÄTTE ICH DAS FREIWILLIG GETAN.// Dracos Kopf ruckte zu Voldemort herum. Ein widerwärtiges Grinsen, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, ‚Imperio'. Klar und deutlich lief vor seinem innerem Auge ab, was in dieser Nacht in Malfoy Manor geschehen war. Als sein Vater ihn gefragt hatte, ob er tatsächlich mit diesem Plan einverstanden sei, hatte er mit ‚Ja' geantwortet. Einem ‚Ja', das ihm Voldemort unter seinem Imperius diktiert hatte._

„_DU BASTARD !Du hast mich mit Imperius belegt…" Dracos Verstand verglühte in einer Explosion reiner Wut – und diese Wut war nicht auf Harry gerichtet, sondern zielte auf den Urheber dieses grauenhaften Desasters. _

„_Draco, nein!" Harry versuchte es zu verhindern, doch er hatte keine Chance, denn er hatte eigentlich mit etwas vollkommen anderem gerechnet. Draco versetzte ihm einen Stoß, der ihn von den Beinen riss und ging zweifellos blind vor Rage auf den Dunklen Lord los. _

„_ARDOR DRACONIS…" **2**, brüllte er mit sich überschlagender Stimme, doch sein Fluch verfehlte das Ziel und mit Voldemort ging eine bedrohliche Verwandlung vor sich._

„_Du perverser, kleiner Jammerlappen. Ich habe dir eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe gegeben."_

„_Ehrenvoll? EHRENVOLL??? Du hast mir meine Würde genommen, von meinem Stolz ganz zu schweigen…", tobte Draco voller Abscheu und feuerte einen weiteren Fluch ab, der jedoch ebenfalls verfehlte. _

„_Reiß dich zusammen, Bengel!", donnerte Voldemort und schleuderte ihm einen Fluch entgegen, der ihn von den Beinen riss. „Du hast deine Aufgabe mit Bravour erledigt, darum will ich dir noch einmal vergeben!"_

„_VERGEBEN! Ich brauch deine Vergebung nicht.", kreischte Draco hysterisch._

„_Draco komm zu dir!" Harry zweifelte nicht einen Augenblick daran, das Draco blind vor Wut und Schmerz war. Warum sonst sollte er sich um Kopf und Kragen reden?_

„_Halt dich da raus, Potter!" Ein Fluch raste auf Harry zu und er versuchte, einen Schild zu errichten, doch er hatte keine Chance. Er wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und der Aufprall auf den felsigen Boden, nahm ihm beinahe das Bewusstsein._

„_Walden, LUCIUS…" Lucius Malfoy zuckte regelrecht unter Voldemorts Blick zusammen. „Greift Euch Potter und haltet ihn unter Kontrolle, bis ich mit der kleinen Schlampe fertig bin!", wies Voldemort die beiden an, die nicht wie die anderen Todesser den dichten Ring um die Lichtung bildeten._

„_Mylord, ich wage einzuwenden, dass es besser wäre, die zwei hier wegzubringen!", getraute sich Walden McNair zu bemerken. Voldemort warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu, während er nebenbei Draco mit einem Zauber brutal zu Boden zwang und ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm._

„_Warum sollte ich? Weil der alte Narr oben im Schloss weiß, dass der Junge nicht mehr auf dem Gelände ist? Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er auf die dämliche Idee kommt, hier aufzukreuzen, denn dann hätte das ganze endlich ein Ende. TUT WAS ICH SAGE!"_

_Harry, noch halb benommen, versuchte gerade, sich aufzurappeln, als McNair ihn derb an den Armen packte und auf die Beine riss. Lucius war sichtlich abgelenkt, als er Harrys Zauberstab an sich nahm. Sein Blick hing an der Szenerie zwischen seinem Lord und Draco._

„_Komm schon, Malfoy, tu, was er gesagt hat. Deinen Sohn kannst du eh abschreiben.", knurrte McNair gefühllos. _

„_Du verdammte Ratte…!", Harry, endlich vollkommen bei Verstand, versuchte sich gegen McNairs Griff zu wehren und ging verbal auf Lucius Malfoy los, obwohl er damit keinen Erfolg hatte. „Wie können Sie das zulassen, Malfoy? Draco ist Ihr Sohn." Ein Zauber von diesem schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und hinderte ihn am Weitersprechen. Harry versuchte erneut vergeblich, sich zu befreien._

„_Hör auf zu zappeln, du kleine Made!" Ein Stoß von McNair in die Rippen nahm Harry endgültig die Luft zum atmen und er sackte im Griff seiner Bewacher zusammen, sich innerlich nach Strich und Faden für seine eigenen Dummheit verfluchend, fragte er sich ernsthaft, warum er sich monatelang von Moody und Remus quälen lassen hatte._

_Draco keuchte und kämpfte gegen den Zauber, der ihn am Boden hielt, während Voldemort langsam auf ihn zuschritt. Er konnte kaum atmen und seine Lungen brannten. Der Lord spielte mit ihm, dessen war er sich bewusst, doch das tat seiner Wut keinen Abbruch. Sein Hass auf den Lord und Potter war grenzenlos. Wie hatten sie ihm das antun können? Wieso hatte sein Vater das zugelassen? War sich Potter denn nicht klar gewesen, dass er so etwas um keinen Preis der Welt tun würde? Bei allen schwarzen Hexen, er hasste Potter. Wie blöd war dieser Gryffindor eigentlich?_

‚_**Es tut mir Leid...'**, schallte es durch seinen Kopf. //Es tut ihm Leid…ES TUT IHM LEID…verdammt, dafür wird er büßen!// Von neuem loderte die Wut in Draco hoch und er schaffte es, auf die Knie zu kommen. Voldemorts Reaktion war ein gackerndes Lachen. _

„_War es dir so am liebsten, Draco? Oder hast du lieber auf dem Rücken gelegen?" Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und Draco wurde herum geschleudert. Er landete auf dem Rücken und Magie riss seine Beine weit auseinander._

„_...nein…" Es war ein Wimmern. Draco presste die Augen zu. Das Brennen darin war unerträglich. Rundherum war Lachen zu hören. Die Demütigung war grenzenlos. „NEIN…" Mit aller Macht befreite sich Draco aus dem Griff des Zaubers und sprang auf die Beine. „Du verdammter, perverser Bastard." Zweifellos überraschte er Voldemort mit dieser Aktion und der Lord begann die Geduld mit ihm zu verlieren._

_Harry versuchte inzwischen beinahe am Rande der Verzweiflung sich zu befreien. Er konnte nicht mit ansehen, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. McNair hatte ihm mit einem Zauber die Hände gebunden und Malfoy hatte ihm die Stimme genommen, doch er konnte nicht stumm zusehen, wie Voldemort Draco noch mehr quälte und so zerrte er verzweifelt an den Magischen Fesseln, die seine Hände banden._

_Er stolperte beinahe vorn über, als sie sich plötzlich lösten._

„_Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck!" Harry hätte nicht schockierter sein können, als ihm klar wurde, dass Lucius Malfoy ihm seinen Zauberstab zwischen die Finger schob und er begriff, dass McNair neben ihm zur Salzsäule erstarrt war. Offenbar hielt ihn nur noch ein Zauber auf den Beinen._

_Lucius Eingeweide krampften sich inzwischen nach und nach zu einem eisigen Klumpen zusammen. Wo blieb die Verstärkung auf die er so sehr hoffte? Hatte Black seiner Cousine geglaubt? Wie lange konnte Draco das aushalten? Noch kochte er vor Wut und sein regelmäßiges Training in den Sommermonaten zahlte sich aus und im Augenblick spielte Voldemort Spielchen. Aber wie lange würde dieser Zustand noch anhalten? Lucius war einer Panik nahe, denn er wusste, dass das Leben seines Sohnes auf dem Spiel stand._

_Er kam nicht umhin, dem Jungen, der noch immer wie gefangen neben ihm stand ohne sich zu rühren einen heimlichen Blick zuzuwerfen. Seit Monaten versuchte sich Dracos Vater aus den täglichen Berichten, die sein Sohn ihm über ein verhextes Tagebuch zukommen lassen hatte, ein brauchbares Bild von Harry Potter zu machen, doch immer und immer wieder musste er seine Ansichten revidieren. Es war unmöglich, sich ein genaues Bild von diesem Jungen zu machen, von dem sein Meister seit seiner Wiederauferstehung besessen war._

_Lucius hatte gewusst, dass er seinen Sohn mit dieser verdammten Geschichte schutzlos Potters Gnade auslieferte, doch Voldemort hatte ihm niemals eine Wahl gelassen. Entweder Draco tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde oder er starb. Potter war die einzige Chance gewesen, die er zu Beginn dieses widerwärtigen Planes auf ein Überleben hatte, selbst wenn er auf dessen Kommando vom Nordturm gesprungen wäre oder sich selbst mit dem tödlichsten Gift das Leben genommen hätte. Er hatte gelernt Lord Voldemort für das, was er damit seiner Familie antat, zu hassen. Würde und Selbstachtung verlor sein Sohn dank dieses Planes für immer und das konnte er als Malfoy nicht vergeben._

_Es war eine Überraschung für ihn gewesen, ausgerechnet in diesen Berichten, vor denen es ihn angesichts ihrer möglichen Perversion so sehr gegraut hatte zu lesen, dass es nicht so schlimm wurde, wie es hätte sein können. Und das hatte Lucius' Meinung über den Jungen, der lebte grundlegend verändert. Es war Grund genug für ihn, Narcissa in dem Moment, als er selbst zu diesem Einsatz ausgerückt war, Kontakt mit ihrem Cousin Sirius Black aufnehmen zu lassen, von dem sie zufällig wusste, dass er von James Potter vor Jahren als Harrys Pate auserkoren worden war. Das er nicht derjenige gewesen war, der die Potters verraten hatte, wusste Lucius aus nur allzu verlässlicher Quelle. Der Lord selbst hatte es nach seiner Rückkehr unter seinen Anhängern herausposaunt. Black versteckte sich zwar noch immer, doch Lucius hatte keine Zweifel, dass er mit Dumbledore in Kontakt war. Wie sonst wäre er entkommen, als man ihn vor drei Jahren in Hogwarts gefasst hatte? Dort geschah nichts ohne Dumbledores Wissen. Zumindest war das bis zu diesem Schuljahr der Fall gewesen. Bei Draco waren sie nicht drauf gekommen, was er trieb._

_Black war jedenfalls die einzige Chance gewesen, diese Situation zu retten, ohne sich selbst ans Ministerium auszuliefern. Lucius konnte nur hoffen, dass Narcissa ihn dank ihrer Blutsverwandtschaft tatsächlich gefunden hatte und er Schritte zu Harrys Rettung unternahm. Ansonsten standen sie wirklich und wahrhaftig auf verlorenem Posten._

_Und so stand er da und konnte nur hoffen, dass das tatsächlich geschehen war. Es war das Riskanteste, was er je getan hatte, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl gesehen. Voldemort traute ihm nicht mehr wirklich nach der Geschichte mit Draco. Er hatte es nicht gewagt, vorher etwas verlauten zu lassen. Immerhin hatten die Jungen zu Bestätigung des reibungslosen Ablaufs dieses Plans die Banne von Hogwarts hinter sich gelassen._

_Alles, was ihm noch blieb, war Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass Narcissa Black gefunden hatte und er ihr glaubte und Hoffnung, dass Draco lange genug durchhielt. Wie hatte er seinen Sohn nur so unterschätzen können?_

„_MYLORD! Der Orden! Der Phönixorden nähert sich in voller Stärke." Wurmschwanz' Erscheinen unterbrach Lucius verzweifelte Gedanken und zum ersten Mal ruckte Potter nach vorn. //Kein Wunder. Wurmschwanz ist für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich…// Lucius war bereit, ihn aufzuhalten, doch Potter bekam sich selbst in den Griff und rührte sich nicht weiter. _

„_Das ist unmöglich, Wurmschwanz!", ließ sich Voldemort vernehmen und nicht weit von ihm hatte Draco Zeit, Atem zu schöpfen._

„_Nein, Mylord! Es ist wahr. Ich habe den stinkenden Köter gesehen!", versicherte Wurmschwanz beinahe am Boden kriechend. Potter erstarrte und Lucius hätte beinahe vor Erleichterung geseufzt._

„_Black?"_

„_Ja, Mylord! Black, der Verräter!"_

„_Ausschwärmen. McNair, Malfoy, Nott und Worthington, ihr bleibt, der Rest sondiert das Gelände! Halte weiter Ausschau Wurmschwanz." Voldemort wandte sich wieder Draco zu, „So gern ich noch ein wenig mit dir gespielt hätte, ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun!" Sein Zauberstab, zielte auf Dracos Kopf, doch dessen grenzenlose Wut machte ihn zu einem hartnäckigeren Gegner, als der Lord wohl erwartet hätte. Draco wich aus und griff zum x-ten Mal selbst an. Einen Moment später war es jedoch vorbei. Ranken schlangen sich um seinen Körper und er ging zu Boden._

„_Wie willst du sterben, Draco? Soll ich dich schnell erledigen, oder soll ich dem Gifteufeu die Arbeit überlassen?"_

„_Ignis expurigo!" Harry trat in dem Moment in Aktion, als der letzte Todesser disappariert war. Es war ihm egal, wie groß das Risiko war. McNair war außer Gefecht und Malfoy offenbar auf seiner Seite. Was Worthington und Nott taten interessierte ihn nicht. Sollte Dracos Vater sich darum kümmern. Draco musste aus Voldemorts Dunstkreis heraus, sonst verlor er letztendlich doch noch sein Leben. Er war der Einzige, der Voldemort effektiv von ihm ablenken konnte._

_Der Fluch tat seinen Dienst. Er hüllte Draco in für ihn ungefährliche Flammen und vernichtete den Giftefeu. Wie ein Schatten hastete Harry über die Lichtung und riss Draco Augenblicke später aus der Schusslinie von Voldemorts nächstem Fluch._

„_POTTER!" Diesmal kreischte Voldemort vor Wut und fuhr zu Lucius herum, der sich zu Boden fallen lassen hatte. „Wir zwei klären das später Lucius! Eine Ahnung sagt mir, dass dein Sohn heute nicht der einzige Malfoy ist, der sterben wird." Lucius brachte sich hinter einem Schildbann in Sicherheit und wie eine zum Angriff bereite Schlange wandte sich Voldemort wieder den beiden Jungen zu. „Du kleiner Bastard bist besser, als ich erwartet habe.", griff er nun Harry an, Lucius zweifellos nicht ernst nehmend. Der Blick den Harry Voldemort schickte, war eisig, während er Draco, der sich heftig zur Wehr setzte, energisch mit dem Gesicht ins Gras drückte._

„_Potter, du perverses Schwein, runter von mir!", keuchte dieser atemlos und seine Worte gingen Harry durch und durch, doch das war ein Kampf und er war trainiert, sich von nichts aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen._

„_Vinculum**3**…" Magische Fesseln schlangen sich um Dracos Handgelenke und er begann unter Harry zu toben. _

„_Was ist, Harry? Ist er nicht mehr so willig, wie du es gewöhnt bist?", höhnte Voldemort, bevor er einen Zauber auf sie abfeuerte. Harry war zu langsam, um sie beide in Sicherheit zu bringen. Eine von Voldemorts magischen Sicheln schlitzte ihm die Wange auf. Draco, dem das Blut ins Gesicht spritzte, verstummte paralysiert und er konnte sich den Constringus**4** sparen. Er jagte Voldemort einen Flammenwirbel entgegen und riss Draco mit Levitas vom Boden. In diesem Moment erschien auch schon Lucius neben ihm und nahm ihm das Bündel, zu dem Draco im Moment verschnürt war, ab._

„_Wir müssen hier verschwinden, Potter!" Harry starrte ihn eisig an._

„_Ich werde nirgends hingehen!" Nein, er würde nicht mehr wegrennen. Einer von ihnen beiden würde heute Nacht sterben – Voldemort, oder er – und Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, doch er wünschte beinahe es selbst zu sein. Zuviel war in den letzten Minuten in ihm zerbrochen. „Schaff ihn weg hier, Malfoy. Wenn ihm was passiert, bring ich dich um!" Lucius konnte bei diesen Worten nicht umhin zu schlucken. Die kalten, grünen Augen sagten ihm mehr, als nur deutlich, dass Potter meinte, was er sagte. Wo verdammt noch mal, blieb die Verstärkung?_

_Ohne einen weiteren Blick wandte Harry sich ab und ging langsam auf Voldemort zu, der gerade wieder aus dem Feuerwirbel, den ihm Harry auf den Hals gejagt hatte, auftauchte._

„_Nicht schlecht, Potter, wirklich nicht schlecht. Auf alle Fälle ein Anfang.", höhnte er mit schneidender Stimme und schleuderte Harry gleich darauf einen Fluch entgegen, der ihn zwang sich zu verteidigen. Es war jedoch nicht alles, was er ihm entgegenschickte. „Was ist es für ein Gefühl, zu wissen, dass andere sich nur dank schwarzer Magie mit dir einlassen?"_

_Harry warf Voldemorts Angriff zurück und keuchte. Er würde nicht auf das hören, was der andere sagte. Er wollte es nicht und doch war es, als klaffe in seiner Seele eine offene Wunde, die diesem Gift nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. _

„_Fasle nicht, deine Zeit läuft ab und Professor Dumbledore wird jeden Moment hier sein! Ich dachte du wolltest mich? Bis jetzt hast du nur rumgealbert, TOM! Ignis exstingere**5**!" Voldemort fluchte, als er erneut von Flammen eingehüllt wurde. Feuerzauber lagen Harry am meisten. Er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass das mit seinem hitzigen Temperament zusammenhing._

_Der Lord bannte das Feuer mit einem heftigen Gegenfluch._

„_Du fängst an mich zu ärgern, Potter!" Er sprach mehrere Flüche in schneller Reihenfolge. Etwas schoss aus dem Boden und warf Harry um. Ranken schlangen sich diesmal um seine Beine und verzweifelt kroch er rückwärts, während er Diffindo auf die Ranken feuerte._

„_Was ist, Harry, wie ist es unten zu liegen! Draco hat es gehasst. Dessen kannst du dir sicher sein! Hätte er die Wahl gehabt, hätte er dich eher mit Cruciatus gefoltert. Glaubst du wirklich, jemand würde dich lieben? Wen hast du schon? Niemanden. Deine Freunde belügst du, dein Lover musste mit einem Bann dazu gezwungen werden, sich mit dir einzulassen und deine Eltern mussten deinetwegen sterben!"_

„_NEIN…" Mit einem Satz war Harry auf den Beinen. Voller Hass und Wut, knallte er Voldemort eine Kombination entgegen, die ihm bei Moody nie gelungen war. Hier und jetzt gelang sie. Voldemort taumelte rückwärts, doch er ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen._

„_Du bist es nicht wert geliebt zu werden, Harry. Du bringst Unglück." Der Lord wusste, wie er sein Opfer packen konnte und tat es mit sadistischer Präzision. Harrys Seele schrie._

„_Crucio…" Es tat so weh. Voldemort sprach aus, was Harry selbst durch den Kopf raste, seit sie hier angekommen waren und all seine Träume sich in Rauch aufgelöst hatten. Der Fluch schlug fehl, doch er riss Voldemort beinahe von den Beinen. Mit langen Schritten ging Harry auf ihn zu, zu allem entschlossen._

„_Was ist los, Tom? Ist es nicht so einfach, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast? CRUCIO…" Diesmal gelang es. Harry war so von Hass und Abscheu erfüllt, dass ihm wohl jeder Fluch gelungen wäre. Einen Moment lang krümmte sich der Dunkle Lord unter dem Cruciatus, bevor er ihn sprengte._

„_POTTER…", Flüche rasten auf ihn zu. Ungezielt und voller Wut. Harry parierte sie. Eiskalte Entschlossenheit durchströmte ihn. Voldemort hatte ihm alles genommen. Sein Leben war nichts mehr wert. Er konnte genauso gut aufs Ganze gehen._

„_Was, Tom?", höhnte er. „Hast du nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich nicht so harmlos sein könnte, wie ich aussehe?" Eine weitere Kombination Moodys fegte über die Lichtung. Diesmal verfehlte sie. Harry konnte seine Hand zittern sehen und er wusste warum. Wut und Verzweiflung beherrschten ihn, jagten ihn vorwärts und nahmen ihm alle Hemmung. Er war so weit zu töten. Rücksichtslos warf er all seine Verteidigungsprinzipien um und ging zum Angriff über. Alles, was er je von Moody über Attacken gehört hatte, jeder verdammte Fluch war plötzlich in seinem Kopf. Innerhalb von Sekunden geriet das Duell außer Kontrolle und Voldemort konnte wieder grinsen._

„_Hasst du mich, Harry?", höhnte er, während er Harrys Angriff parierte. „Hasst du mich, weil ich dir seine Liebe vorgaukeln konnte und du darauf reingefallen bist?"_

„_AVADA KEDAVRA…" Harrys Todesfluch raste ins Leere._

„_Hab ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen? Wie konntest du nur so dämlich sein, zu glauben, ein Malfoy würde dich lieben! Pulsus triplex differentia…Errupto…" Drei Schleuderflüche trafen Harry zur gleichen Zeit aus verschiedenen Richtungen. Das reichte eigentlich schon, doch dann explodierte der Boden vor seinen Füßen und begrub ihn halb unter losem Erdreich. Er keuchte und spuckte Dreck._

_Ein Aufschrei übertönte die Lichtung._

„_HARRY…" Harry erkannte Sirius Stimme, doch er wusste, es war zu spät. Voldemort ließ sich nicht ablenken. Sein Zauberstab zielte auf seine Brust und das Grinsen, das sein Lippen zierte war verächtlich._

„_Du bist kein Gegner für mich, Junge!", murmelte er. Es waren seine letzten Worte. Harrys Finger fanden seinen Zauberstab in der losen Erde und er riss ihn nach oben ohne zu denken._

„_Avada Kedavra…", keuchte er zum zweiten Mal und als sein Todesfluch den vollkommen schockierten Lord in die Brust traf, vereinige er sich mit einem weiteren. Harrys Kopf flog herum, nur um Lucius Malfoy mit erhobenem Zauberstab wenige Yard entfernt stehen zu sehen._

_Lucius war wie paralysiert. Er hatte versucht Draco wegzubringen, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen. Er hatte es nicht fertig gebracht, Potter Voldemort zu überlassen. Der Lord durfte nicht überleben und Potter durfte möglichst nicht sterben. Also war er geblieben und hatte eines der unglaublichsten Duelle mit angesehen, die er je erlebt hatte._

_Potter war kein Gegner für Voldemort. Wie auch? Er war zu jung, zu unerfahren, zu menschlich. Und doch war da etwas in diesem Duell gewesen. Etwas, das keine Zweifel am Ausgang gelassen hatte. Harry hatte seine Phasen der Überlegenheit gehabt, in all seiner Wut. Und Lucius wusste, dass Voldemort das gespürt hatte. Während dieses Duells war ihm bewusst geworden, warum der Lord diesen Jungen unbedingt hatte aus dem Weg haben wollen. Er hatte das Zeug dazu ein großer Magier zu werden und durfte in Voldemorts Augen niemals die Chance dazu bekommen, doch der Dunkle Lord hatte sich verschätzt. Auch diesmal hatte das Glück Harry nicht verlassen. Es war vorbei. Voldemort war vernichtet._

„_Mach mich los!" Draco, noch immer gefesselt, bäumte sich gegen die Zauber, die ihn gefangen hielten. Es war körperlich zweifellos unangenehm, doch Lucius war sich nicht so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, seinen Sohn zu befreien._

„_Du wirst dich benehmen, Draco! Klar? Ich weiß, was geschehen ist. Wenn jemand die Schuld daran trägt, dann ich. Weil ich es nicht verhindern konnte." Der Blick, den ihm Draco zuwarf, war mörderisch, doch damit konnte Lucius Malfoy umgehen. Er warf einen Blick zu Potter hinüber. Black war gerade dabei, ihn aus dem Dreck herauszuzerren. Bis jetzt hatte er wie erstarrt am Boden gelegen._

„_Finite Incantatem!" Die Fesseln, mit denen Potter Draco unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, verschwanden. Draco sprang auf die Beine und wischte sich imaginären Schmutz von den Kleidern._

„_Wie konntest du das zulassen, Vater…", spuckte er, „…lieber wäre ich gestorben, als mich mit dem schmutzigen Halbblut einzulassen!", ging er sofort auf seinen Vater los. Seine grauen Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen gekniffen und Hass umgab ihn wie eine kalte Aura. Lucius verspürte einen schmerzhaften Stich bei diesen Worten. Er wollte seinen Sohn nicht verlieren. Das war der Grund für alles, was er getan hatte._

„_Du weißt nicht, wovon du redest, Draco!"_

„_Das kannst du nicht wissen! Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte jemals für diesen Bastard die Beine breit gemacht, wenn mich jemand gefragt hätte?" Lucius konnte sich nicht helfen, als ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg._

„_Draco, du…"_

„_WAS?"_

„_Es ging um dein Leben…"_

„_Und was ist von diesem Leben jetzt noch übrig?" Dracos Kopf ruckte zu Potter herum, dem sein Pate gerade auf half. Er stand nur wackelig auf den Beinen. Zweifellos war der Adrenalinschub, der ihn zu dem befähigt hatte, was er getan hatte, am abklingen. Black nahm ihn gerade in die Arme. Lucius verspürte eine gewisse Bitterkeit bei diesem Anblick. Eine solche Geste hatte es zwischen ihm und Draco nie gegeben. Was hatte er nur alles aufgegeben für die Macht, die ihm Voldemorts Seite versprochen hatte?_

„_Draco..." Lucius' Hand landete sanft auf der Schulter seines Sohnes. Mehr getraute er sich nicht. „Es…das…es ist vorbei…und…du…es…"_

„_WAS? Soll ich ignorieren, was passiert ist? Soll ich darüber hinwegsehen, dass mich Voldemort Potter wie eine Hure auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert hat? Soll ich so tun, als wäre es nie geschehen?", fauchte Draco, Bitterkeit und Schmerz in der Stimme._

„_Nein…natürlich nicht, aber es gibt Mittel und Wege und für deine Situation sogar Gesetze…", versuchte Lucius Draco zu beschwichtigen, doch es gelang ihm nicht._

„_Was nützt mir das jetzt noch?...Er HÄTTE es wissen müssen, Vater…er hätte wissen müssen, dass ich das niemals getan hätte…er kennt mich doch nun wirklich gut genug!" Ironischerweise musste Lucius Draco da Recht geben – wenn auch in vollkommen anderem Sinne._

„_Harry, beim Barte Merlins, wieso um alles in der Welt hast du den Schutzbann verlassen?" Dumbledore war voller Hast und Sorge auf der Lichtung erschienen. Ordensmitglieder und Auroren, die er selbst hinzugezogen hatte, waren dabei die Todesser im Wald einzusammeln und er selbst hatte sich eilends auf die Suche nach ihm, Harry gemacht._

_Dieser hatte schon seit Minuten den Erdboden fixiert. Dumbledore würde dieselben Fragen stellen, mit denen ihn Sirius bombardierte, seit er die Lichtung erreicht hatte, doch er würde nicht antworten. Weder dem einen noch dem anderen. Er hatte von all dem, was passiert war so die Nase voll, dass er bitterlich bereute, Voldemort getötet zu haben. Umgekehrt wäre es besser gewesen. Das war alles, was ihm seit Minuten durch den Kopf ging._

_Dumbledore wechselte einen Blick mit Sirius und dieser schüttelte beinahe unmerklich den Kopf._

„_Sirius, wieso wusstest du, was vor sich ging?", setzte Dumbledore zu seiner im Moment zweifellos vorrangigsten Frage an._

„_Narcissa!…Lucius hat sie zu mir geschickt. Sie konnte mich finden, weil wir blutsverwandt sind. Anscheinend hat sie sich daran erinnert, dass ich Harrys Pate bin" Sirius warf einen Blick in Lucius Richtung. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was tatsächlich geschehen war. Lucius war nicht der Typ, der einfach so seinen Master verriet. Was war vorgefallen, dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte?_

„_Und du hast ihr einfach so geglaubt?" Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts klang ungläubig. Zweifellos konnte er nicht fassen, dass er der Letzte war, der den Ort des Geschehens erreichte und dabei noch nicht einmal genau wusste, was vor sich ging. Sirius wechselte angesichts seiner Frage die Farbe. Was glaubte Dumbledore von ihm? Dass er einen Ordenseinsatz anberaumte, ohne der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen?_

„_Natürlich nicht! Ich…ich habe mit Snivellus Kontakt aufgenommen…um genau zu sein, hat Remus ihn kontaktiert. Er hatte, was wir brauchten. Und Narcy hat sich nicht geweigert." _

„_Ihr habt sie mit Veritas-Serum befragt?"_

„_Natürlich. Etwas anderes wäre gar nicht in Frage gekommen! Und ich muss sagen, Remus ist darin wirklich gut." Sirius würde Dumbledore nicht sagen, dass er den Einsatz schon in dem Moment anberaumt hatte, als Narcissa so willig dem Test mit dem Wahrheitselixier zugestimmt hatte. Sie hatte eindringlich geklungen. Und sie hatte Angst gehabt. Ihre ganze kühle, überlegen und vollkommen unlesbare Persönlichkeit war ihr komplett abhanden gekommen und das war extrem ungewöhnlich. Es hatte ihm gereicht, um ihr zu glauben, dass es ernst war, doch das musste Dumbledore nicht wissen. Remus hatte mit der Befragung schließlich dasselbe Resultat erzielt._

_Dumbledores Fragen wurden jedenfalls teilweise beantwortet, auch wenn Sirius klar war, dass das noch nicht das Ende der Geschichte war._

„_Das erklärt noch immer nicht, warum du hier draußen bist, Harry!", wandte der Schulleiter sich wieder an Harry. Erneut antwortete dieser nicht. Sein Blick glitt nur unter den langen Fransen seines Ponys zu Draco hinüber, der mit eisiger Miene auf seinen Vater einredete. Was sollte er sagen? Dass der Blonde ihn auf trickreiche Weise hier heraus gelockt hatte? Gewiss nicht. „Harry?"_

„_Nein, Professor Dumbledore…ich werde diese Frage nicht beantworten!" Sein Blick traf ausdruckslos Dumbledores und diesem war die Verblüffung angesichts dieser Aussage anzusehen._

„_Harry, es wird einschneidende Konsequenzen für dich und Mr. Malfoy geben, wenn ihr keinen guten Grund hattet, hier zu sein!"_

„_Wenn ich etwas sagen dürfte, Dumbledore!" Lucius Malfoy kam auf sie zu und Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, als ihm dankbar dafür zu sein. Er hatte mehr als einen Grund dafür. Hätte er selbst Voldemort nicht erledigt, hätte Lucius es getan – rechtzeitig, um sein Leben zu retten. Dumbledore war jedoch gar nicht begeistert._

„_Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, was ich von dem, was Sie zu sagen haben könnten halten soll, Lucius."_

„_Nun, in jedem Fall sollten Sie es sich zuerst einmal anhören!" Lucius Miene wurde bei diesen Worten noch etwas überheblicher. „Beide Jungen fallen unter die Rechtslage eines Imperius-Bannes. Mein Sohn hat unter dem Einfluss eines…eines nicht zu brechenden Zaubers Voldemorts dafür gesorgt, dass Harry ihm heute Nacht hier heraus folgt. Keiner der beiden war sich bewusst, dass das eine Falle war."_

_//Voldemort hat Draco benutzt Harry hier heraus zu locken? Wie hat er das gemacht?// Sirius wurde diese Geschichte immer rätselhafter. Er hatte schon nicht begriffen, dass Harry mit Draco hier draußen sein würde, als es Narcissa das erste Mal erwähnt hatte._

„_Ein Imperius-Bann ist hierfür nicht Ausrede genug, Lucius!", entgegnete Dumbledore inzwischen. Zu Sirius Überraschung war es Harry, den Lucius Malfoy mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck in den Augen ansah._

_//Niemand weiß es, oder Harry? Du hast so vollkommen dicht gehalten, dass sie nicht einmal eine Ahnung haben!// „Es tut mir Leid, Harry!" Harry sah ihn nicht an bei diesen Worten. Sein Kopf schien nur noch ein wenig tiefer zu sinken. Zweifellos wusste er, was unausweichlich kommen musste._

_Er schwieg. Was sollte er auch sagen? Am Ende würde eh herauskommen, was wirklich geschehen war. Lucius atmete tief durch, beinahe dankbar dafür, dass vorerst nur Harrys Pate und Dumbledore hören würden, was er zu sagen hatte. Er sah Dumbledore an. Der Bann den Voldemort für Draco verwendet hatte, würde die beiden Jungs in eine rechtliche Ausnahmesituation bringen und gleichzeitig würde er sie bis auf die Knochen bloßstellen._

„_Innocensa Corruptela**6** in Verbindung mit einem Detitio-totalis**7**-Trank, den…den er Draco verabreicht hat!"_

_Sirius klappte der Mund auf. Dumbledore schien alle Farbe zu verlieren. Harry rührte sich nicht. Lucius wünschte tatsächlich, dass er ihm das hätte ersparen können. Ohne Zweifel war es eh schon schlimm genug._

_Keiner von ihnen hatte Dracos Reaktion beachtet. Der blonde Slytherin hatte sich ein paar Schritte abseits gehalten und alles mit angehört. Die Worte seines Vaters schnitten durch sein Bewusstsein wie glühende Messer. Detitio totalis. Er hatte sich Potter vollkommen unterwerfen müssen und jede noch so winzige Erinnerung sagte ihm, dass er das auch getan hatte. Er hatte sich so vollkommen befremdlich verhalten, dass dem Gryffindor niemals hätte entgehen dürfen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er war kein Typ, der sich anbiederte, wie eine billige Hure. Er war jemand, der seine Wünsche und Vorstellungen durchsetzte, jemand, der forderte, nicht schenkte und ‚ich liebe dich' waren Worte, die ihm niemals über die Lippen kommen würden, egal, wer vor ihm stand._

_Sein ganzes Verhalten war so vollkommen untypisch gewesen, dass Potter zumindest einen Verdacht gehabt haben musste. Alles andere war in seinen Augen eine glatte Lüge. Die Schlüsse, zu denen diese Erkenntnisse führten waren klar: Potter hatte den Spaß seines Lebens gehabt und Draco wollte nicht einmal wissen, wer sich noch alles auf seine Kosten schlapp gelacht hatte. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr wurde sein Verstand von rotem Nebel eingehüllt. _

_//Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er HÄTTE verdammt noch mal wissen MÜSSEN, dass ich mich niemals so verhalten würde…wie konnte er das nur tun? Dieser Bastard? Dieser verdammte Bastard…OH GOTT…Potter du verdammter, dreckiger Bastard…Du hast es gewusst, nicht wahr?…und du hattest richtig deinen Spaß dabei…// Dracos Augen brannten und Bitterkeit schnürte ihm beinahe die Kehle zu, als er mit brüchiger Stimme anklagte:_

„_Wie konntest du glauben, dass ich das jemals freiwillig tun würde?" Harry hob den Blick, vollkommen unfähig, etwas zu erwidern. Dracos Reaktionen waren für ihn vollkommen nachvollziehbar. „Wie konntest du dir einbilden, dass ich mich mit jemandem wie dir einlassen würde? Freiwillig! Ich hab dich gehasst seit ich dich kenne. Wie konntest du glauben, dass sich das jemals ändern würde?"_

_Er starrte Draco nur an. Es gab nichts, was er darauf sagen konnte. Draco hatte Recht. Er HÄTTE es wissen müssen und vielleicht hatte er das irgendwo tief in sich drin auch getan, doch der Wunsch nach so einer Liebe war so groß gewesen, dass er es verdrängt hatte. Harry wünschte sich tot zu sein. Alles war besser, als Dracos anklagende Worte zu hören und ihnen nichts entgegensetzen zu können, weil er Recht hatte. Jedes Wort raste wie Gift durch seine Adern. Nichts von dieser Liebe war echt gewesen und er trug die Schuld daran, nur weil er Harry Potter war und Voldemort ihn tot sehen wollte._

„_DU HÄTTEST ES WISSEN MÜSSEN, POTTER! DU HÄTTEST WISSEN MÜSSEN, DASS ICH DICH NIEMALS FREIWILLIG LIEBEN KÖNNTE…Und ich wette, du hast es auch gewusst…Ardor Draconis…"_

„_NEIN, Draco…", doch Lucius Aufschrei kam zu spät. Harry selbst reagierte nicht. Dracos Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder und wieder und wurden immer lauter. Dumbledores Position war zu ungünstig. Er konnte nicht einschreiten. Der Einzige, der die Geistesgegenwart hatte etwas zu tun, war Sirius. Er gab Harry einen Stoß, doch es war zu spät. Der Fluch traf Harry in die Schulter. Alles, was er von sich gab, war ein schriller Aufschrei. Im nächsten Moment verlor er das Bewusstsein. Es war Lucius, der ihn auffing, während er ungläubig seinen Sohn anstarrte._

„_Mister Malfoy…Sie werden auf der Stelle diesen Zauber zurücknehmen!" Dumbledores Stimme klang härter, als es je einer der Anwesenden gehört hatte. Draco hob den Kopf nur ein wenig höher und schwieg._

„_Draco…tu, was Dumbledore gesagt hat!" Lucius ließ Harry auf die Trage gleiten, die ein totenbleicher Sirius heraufbeschworen hatte. Das Herz des Jungen schlug zum Glück noch. Dracos Fluch hatte sein Ziel verfehlt, doch er musste zur Vernunft kommen, wenn das alles nicht in einer Katastrophe enden sollte._

„_Ich denke nicht daran, Vater! Er war derjenige, der von diesem Bann profitiert hat! Und er HÄTTE es wissen MÜSSEN. Ich bin mir sogar beinahe sicher, dass er es gewusst HAT.", rechtfertigte sich Draco vor seinem Vater ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken._

„_MISTER MALFOY, ich warne Sie noch einziges Mal! NEHMEN Sie diesen Fluch zurück!" Dumbledores Stimme nahm wenn möglich noch an Schärfe zu._

„_Draco begreife doch! Das kann lebenslänglich Askaban für dich bedeuten. Harry ist nicht der Schuldige in dieser Geschichte!" Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in Lucius Stimme wieder, als er einen Schritt auf Draco zu machte. Dieser starrte ihn nur verächtlich an. Er würde keine Einsicht zeigen. Er war im Recht._

„_Nein."_

„_Stupor…" Dumbledores Zauber streckte Draco nieder. Lucius stürzte zu ihm hinüber, als er zusammensackte. „Versuchen Sie nichts Falsches, Lucius. Ihr Sohn steht ab sofort unter Arrest." Dumbledores Stimme hatte nicht im Geringsten an Schärfe verloren. Lucius schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er würde nicht versuchen, Draco zu beschützen. Draco musste zu Vernunft kommen, denn was auch immer er glauben wollte: Harry durfte nicht sterben. Er hatte sein Martyrium erträglich gemacht und verdiente ganz gewiss nicht den Tod._

_Als Harry das nächste Mal erwachte, war alles, was ihm zu Bewusstsein kam Schmerz. Dumpf registrierte er, dass es im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts war und um ihn herum reges Treiben herrschte, doch es war unmöglich, auseinander zu halten, was vor sich ging. Der Schmerz in seinem Körper war alles verzehrend und betäubend. Es war, als brenne er schon im Feuer der Hölle. //Als ob du das nicht verdient hättest…// Wie hatte er nur jemals seine Instinkte ignorieren können? Sie hatten ihn niemals getäuscht. _

_Ein Schluchzen quälte sich über seine Lippen und in seinem Kopf begann erneut Dracos Worte zu dröhnen: DU HÄTTEST ES WISSEN MÜSSEN, POTTER! DU HÄTTEST WISSEN MÜSSEN, DASS ICH DICH NIEMALS FREIWILLIG LIEBEN KÖNNTE. Es war richtig. Er hatte es gewusst._

„_Harry?" Sirius besorgte Stimme drang zu Harry durch. „Harry, kannst du mich hören? Bist du bei dir?" Harry öffnete die Augen nicht, doch die Tränen quollen unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern hervor und ein weiteres Schluchzen tat seiner Kehle weh. „Oh Harry, mein Junge!" Entgegen aller Warnungen, nahm Sirius seinen Patensohn in die Arme und barg seinen Kopf an seiner Brust. Wenn Malfoys Sohn nicht zu Sinnen kam, war alles verloren. Er würde keinen Unterschied machen, ob Harry allein und voller Qual auf seinem Bett starb oder er ihn wenigstens in den Armen halten konnte._

_Inzwischen wussten sie alles über Ador Draconis. Der so genannte Drachenglutfluch war ein Malfoy Familienfluch und wurde nur von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben. Lediglich ein echter Malfoy konnte ihn verwenden und nur der Malfoy, der ihn gesprochen hatte, konnte ihn zurück nehmen. Und genau das war das Problem. Lucius' Sohn weigerte sich trotz aller Überzeugungskraft seiner Eltern und Dumbledores, genau das zu tun._

_Im Moment war der junge Malfoy in einem der kleineren Türme arretiert. Niemand durfte zu ihm und niemand wusste genau, was wirklich im Verbotenen Wald geschehen war. Nur er selbst, Lucius, Dumbledore und Draco wussten genau, was geschehen war. Als Remus auf der Lichtung erschienen war, hatte Dumbledore Harry und Draco schon ins Schloss gebracht und er und Lucius waren sich sehr einig darin, dass sie beide nur die absolut notwendigen Erklärungen abgeben würden: Voldemort war tot und Harry war verletzt. Das war alles, was bekannt war._

_Voldemorts restliche Todesser waren vom Phönixorden und den Auroren im Wald mehr oder weniger aufgerieben worden. Ein paar waren entkommen, drei waren tot und der Rest inzwischen in Askaban. Der Orden hatte ein paar Verletzte und einen Toten, die Auroren hatten keine Verluste. Dafür, dass das gewissermaßen die letzte Schlacht gegen Voldemort gewesen war, waren sie glimpflich davon gekommen._

_Sirius spürte, wie sich Harrys Körper in seinen Armen entspannte. Der Junge hatte entweder wieder das Bewusstsein verloren oder er war eingeschlafen. Sirius konnte sich nicht helfen, als sein Gesicht anzuheben und ihn anzuschauen. Schon seit der letzen Nacht hatte er das Gefühl seinen Patensohn nicht mehr zu kennen._

_Harry hatte getötet. Mit einer Kaltblütigkeit, die Sirius schockiert hatte. Wenig später hatte ihn das jedoch nicht mehr gewundert. Was der Lord ihm diesmal angetan hatte, war beinahe ebenso grausam, wie der Mord an Harrys Eltern. Im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore und Lucius hatte Sirius nicht die geringsten Zweifel an den Gründen, die Harry so weit getrieben hatten. Harry war ein durch und durch leidenschaftlicher Mensch. Wenn er sich erst einmal in eine Sache hineingesteigert hatte, gab er nicht auf. Und in die Sache mit Lucius Sohn hatte er sich hineingesteigert._

‚_Ein Potter liebt ganz oder gar nicht', hatte James mal zu ihm gesagt, als er ihn gefragt hatte, ob er nicht manchmal den Wunsch gehabt hätte, sich mit seiner Heirat etwas mehr Zeit gelassen zu haben. James hatte Lily geliebt – und Harry liebte Draco._

_Das Problem war, dass diese Liebe eine Lüge war._

_Draco starrte mit eisigem Blick in die Nacht hinaus. Es war der zweite Tag, den er in diesem kargen Turmzimmer verbracht hatte. Er würde auch den Rest seines Lebens hier verbringen, wenn es sein musste. Niemand konnte ihn dazu zwingen, den Fluch, der Potter hoffentlich bald erledigte, zurück zu nehmen. Potter selbst mochte ihn nicht unter den Liebesbann gelegt haben, aber er war derjenige, der davon profitiert hatte._

_Diese Sache mit dem Liebesbann war eine Art rechtsfreier Raum. Das wusste Draco inzwischen. Sein Vater hatte ihn darüber informiert, dass er das Recht hatte, darauf zu bestehen, diese Erinnerungen auszulöschen. Er war das unschuldige Opfer der Geschichte. _

_Das Problem war, dass alle beteiligten Parteien gern vermeiden wollten, dass das Ganze an die Öffentlichkeit geriet und Dumbledore, als Vorsitzender des Zaubererrates hatte die Möglichkeit genau dafür zu sorgen, doch er war derjenige, der im Moment Druck machte. Er weigerte sich, zu Dracos absolutem Ärger mit Lucius Zustimmung, Draco sein Recht zuzugestehen, so lange Potter unter diesem Bann war. Nahm er den Bann nicht zurück, musste er mit dieser abgrundtiefen Demütigung leben und würde wohl auch noch nach Askaban wandern._

_Sein Vater und seine Mutter versuchten seit er hier arretiert war, ihm klar zu machen, dass er nicht das Recht hatte, Harry zu bestrafen. Zu Dracos Entsetzen waren sie sogar der Meinung, dass er es auch sehr viel schlechter hätte treffen können. Harry war laut seiner eigenen Berichte an seinen Vater jemand, der niemandem wirklich böses wollte. Er hatte sich verführen lassen. Das war alles. Er hätte die Macht gehabt, Draco sehr viel mehr zu demütigen, doch er hatte es nicht getan. Immer wieder verlangte Lucius, er solle realistisch auf seine Erinnerungen blicken. Nach Ansicht seines Vaters hätte sich alles genau so zutragen können, wäre da nicht die natürliche Aversion, die zwischen ihm und Harry bestand. Immerhin war Harry nicht der erste männliche Partner, mit dem er sich eingelassen hatte._

_Draco weigerte sich, das zu sehen. Alles was er sah, war das Voldemort ihn Potter unterworfen hatte und er mit beschämender Vehemenz Dinge getan hatte, die seiner Persönlichkeit vollkommen widersprachen. Seine Erinnerungen quälten ihn. Sie deckten sich so verdammt mit dem, was er sich sein Leben lang gewünscht hatte. Jemanden, den er um jeden Preis haben wollte. Jemanden, den er verführen und dem er irgendwann seine Liebe gestehen konnte – aber ohne sich zu unterwerfen und vor allem ohne einen verdammten Bann, der ihn sozusagen zwang, zu tun, was er getan hatte. _

_Draco spürte ein Brennen in den Augen und wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Voldemort hatte ihm jedwede Kontrolle geraubt und Potter hatte sie angenommen, ohne sich nach den Gründen zu fragen. Der Gedanke schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und schürte seinen Hass nur noch ein bisschen mehr. Voldemort war tot, er konnte nicht mehr für das bezahlen, was er getan hatte. Aber Potter würde zahlen und Draco würde keinen Millimeter von dieser Absicht abrücken._

„_Harry…kannst du mich hören?" Dumbledores Stimme war leise und behutsam. Sie machten sich Sorgen um Harry, mehr, als ihnen lieb war. Sein Zustand verschlechterte sich. Das Mal, das Dracos Fluch hinterlassen hatte, breitete sich aus._

_Harry rührte sich schwach. Er fühlte sich benebelt, obwohl er bei Bewusstsein war und nickte mühsam. Im Moment war der mörderische Schmerz, den der Drachenglutfluch verursachte nur ein dumpfer Druck in seinem Kopf. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm ein starkes Schmerzmittel gegeben. Inzwischen wusste er, dass das nur eine begrenzte Zeit helfen würde. Der Fluch setzte sich immer wieder durch._

„_Harry, bist du in der Lage, mir eine Frage zu beantworten?"_

„_S..cht." //So nicht, in diesem Zustand nicht…// Das wollte er eigentlich sagen, aber er fühlte sich so schwach und benebelt, dass es unmöglich war._

„_Harry, ich kann deinen Kopf für einen Moment klar machen, aber der Impact des Schmerzes wird sehr unangenehm. Ich brauche diese Antwort von dir. Ich kann die Sache mit Draco Malfoy nicht mehr länger zurückhalten." Harrys Augen öffneten sich, doch er sah Dumbledore nicht an. _

_Draco war arretiert, weil er ihn hatte töten wollen. Harry wünschte, es wäre ihm gelungen, doch er wusste, dass Draco dann schon in Askaban wäre und alles in ihm wehrte sich gegen diese Vorstellung. Draco gehörte nicht nach Askaban. Er war das Opfer in dieser Sache._

„_..n…ie's", flüsterte er. Wie Dumbledore sein Gestammel verstand war ihm ein Rätsel. Ein Zauber glitt über ihn hinweg und einen Moment später biss Harry die Zähne hart aufeinander. Gott, dieser Schmerz war so unerträglich._

„_Harry…Draco ist der Meinung, du hättest wissen müssen, dass er das, was er seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres getan hat, niemals freiwillig tun würde…Ich bin anderer Meinung, aber ich muss deine Antwort in Betracht ziehen, weil du das Opfer seiner Attacke bist. Wie du inzwischen weißt, sind Liebesbanne ein rechtlich schwer abzudeckender Raum. In erster Linie wird die Person geschützt, die unter dem Bann war. In unserem Fall Draco. Er kommt für alles, was er getan hat vollkommen ungeschoren davon, doch er hat nicht das Recht, dich zu verletzten, denn du hast den Bann nicht gesprochen. Draco besteht aber darauf, dass dir hätte klar sein müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmen kann. Das bringt dich in die Position des Nutznießers des Bannes und macht dich mitschuldig. Hast du verstanden, was ich sage."_

_//Er denkt, ich hätte die Sache ausgenutzt…//, der Gedanke brannte beinahe mehr, als das Fluchmal, das der Drachenglutfluch hinterlassen hatte. //Hat er denn wirklich nicht verstanden, warum ich mit ihm da raus gegangen bin?// Harry spürte Tränen in seinen Augen brennen und schloss sie._

„_Harry, soll ich den Zauber zurücknehmen?" Sorge schwang in Dumbledores Stimme._

„_..nein…"_

„_Hast du verstanden, was ich gesagt habe?"_

„…_ja…" Oh ja, er hatte verstanden! Sagte er, dass er niemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dass Draco ihn nicht freiwillig verführt haben könnte, ging der Blonde nach Askaban, falls er nicht tat, was Dumbledore verlangte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah den Schulleiter an. Dumbledores ganze Haltung drückte hoffnungslose Sorge aus. Er wollte ihm helfen. Das war klar, doch Harry wusste, dass es eine Lüge wäre, wenn er sagte, er hätte es nicht gewusst._

_Er HATTE an der Aufrichtigkeit des Slytherins gezweifelt und damit hatte er nicht eine Sekunde lang aufgehört. Deswegen war er mit ihm gegangen – er hatte seine Gefühle nicht auch noch opfern wollen. Dass es dafür längst zu spät gewesen war, war ihm erst klar geworden, als tatsächlich eintrat was er so sehr gefürchtet hatte und er begreifen musste, dass Draco ihn niemals freiwillig geliebt hatte._

„_Ist es zu anstrengend, Harry?" Dumbledore riss ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Harry schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Harry, hast du vermutet, dass an Dracos Verhalten etwas nicht stimmt? Ja oder nein reicht mir!" Er warf Sirius und Lucius, die nicht weit entfernt standen um Harrys Aussage zu bezeugen, einen nervösen Blick zu. Es ging Harry im Grunde zu schlecht, um ihm diesem Verhör zu unterziehen, doch sie mussten das hinter sich bringen._

„…_ja…" Es war die Wahrheit und gleichzeitig war es eine Lüge. Harry hatte immer befürchtet, dass Draco ihn bewusst in eine Falle lockte. Die Wahrheit war unendlich grausamer. Der blonde Slytherin hatte niemals eine Wahl gehabt. Das machte es noch perverser, als es eh schon war._

„_Harry…du sprichst Draco mit dieser Aussage frei!" Dumbledore war sein Schock anzuhören. „Du gibst ihm damit das Recht, dich unter diesem Fluch zu lassen." Harry wandte den Blick ab und starrte den Sichtschutz an. Für ihn war die Debatte beendet und alles, was ihm blieb war die Hoffnung, dass der Fluch ihn schnell töten würde. Draco war frei…das war alles, was für ihn zählte._

_Dumbledore nahm wortlos den Zauber, der das Schmerzmittel blockte zurück und das Feuer in Harrys Schulter klang etwas ab. Er konnte spüren, dass es nicht mehr so stark abnahm, wie zuvor und wusste, dass die Wirkung bald verschwinden würde. Nicht mehr lange und es gab kein Entkommen mehr vor diesen Schmerzen. Er schloss die Augen und spürte die Tränen über seine Wangen rinnen. Wenn es doch nur endlich vorbei wäre. _

_Sirius stand auch noch an Harrys Bett, als er längst wieder eingeschlafen war. Er starrte auf den Jungen hinunter, hoffnungslos und hilflos. Was die anderen nicht sehen konnten war für ihn so offensichtlich, als stünde es mit großen Buchstaben über dem Bett in der Luft geschrieben._

_Harry hatte aufgegeben, doch zuvor hatte er noch dafür gesorgt, dass derjenige, den er allem Anschein nach liebte, ein sicheres Leben und eine friedliche Zukunft haben würde. Es hatte ihn nicht wirklich überrascht, als Harry Draco Malfoy freigesprochen hatte. Was ihn überrascht hatte, war der Fakt, dass Dumbledore zweifellos der Einzige gewesen war, der mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet hatte._

_Lucius Malfoy war jedenfalls nicht überrascht gewesen. Dessen Verhalten entwickelte sich für Sirius langsam zum Rätsel. Dracos Vater tat alles, um seinen Sohn dazu zu bringen, den verdammten Fluch zurück zunehmen. Leider hatte Sirius jedoch nicht viel Hoffnung, dass dieser Fall eintrat. Das Problem war nämlich, dass Dracos Reaktion verständlich wurde, wenn man es aus seinem Blickwinkel betrachtete. Er war tatsächlich das Opfer in dieser Geschichte, doch Harry war das im Grunde genauso._

_Was Sirius am meisten schockierte war jedoch etwas ganz anderes, etwas, was er Harry niemals zugetraut hätte. Sein Patensohn hatte an Dracos Aufrichtigkeit gezweifelt, doch er hatte sich trotzdem darauf eingelassen. Wie musste das wohl abgelaufen sein? Wie überzeugend konnte Draco Malfoy Liebe heucheln? Wie weit war er gegangen, um Harry so weit zu bringen, ihn entgegen aller Zweifel trotzdem zu lieben?_

_Sirius Finger strichen zärtlich durch Harrys schwarzes Haar. _

„_Wie weit musste er gehen, um deine Liebe zu verdienen, Harry? Ist es das wirklich wert dafür zu sterben?" Harry antwortete natürlich nicht. Er schlief tief und im Moment noch schmerzfrei. Bald würde das für immer vorbei sein, aber einer Sache war sich Sirius absolut sicher. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Harry sich aufgab und für diese Liebe starb._

„_Mister Malfoy, ich fordere Sie noch einmal nachdrücklich dazu auf, Harry von diesem Fluch zu befreien. Er hat genug gelitten und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das wissen." Draco warf Dumbledore einen verächtlichen Blick zu und schwieg. Professor Snape hatte ihn ins Büro des Schulleiters gebracht und sie dann dort allein gelassen. Das war eine Veränderung und Draco war gespannt, was sie bedeutete. „Sind Sie wahrhaftig der Meinung, dass diese Grausamkeit irgendetwas an dem, was Ihnen angetan wurde, ändert, Draco?"_

_Ärger kochte in Draco hoch, ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte. Er hatte sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden und würde nicht klein bei geben. Potter hatte eine Strafe verdient. „Es ist mein Recht auf Rache an demjenigen, der am meisten von diesem Bann profitiert hat!"_

„_Ist Ihnen jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass Harry möglicherweise angenommen haben könnte, Sie würden ihn mit voller Absicht in eine Falle locken? Wer hätte dann das Recht auf Rache?" Wie schon seit Tagen in Dracos Gegenwart war Dumbledores Stimme ungewohnt hart. In seinen Augen hatte Draco keinerlei Recht, Harry so zu quälen. _

_Draco ließ diesen Gedanken an seiner Überzeugung abprallen. _

„_Ich habe ihn nicht bewusst in eine Falle gelockt. Ich hatte keine Wahl! Er hatte eine.", rechtfertigte er sich, wie schon so viele Male zuvor._

_Dumbledore sah ihn minutenlang nur an. Gerechter Zorn oder nicht, Dracos Handeln war zu grausam, doch er hatte keine Handhabe mehr. Bitter holte er die Phiole mit dem Trank aus einer seiner Schubladen, der dafür nötig war Dracos Erinnerungsvermögen so zu verändern, dass das, was man ihm angetan hatte aus seinem Bewusstsein verschwand. Es würde ein schwieriger und langwieriger Prozess werden, doch Dumbledore wusste, dass er die Pflicht hatte, Draco diesen Frieden zurückzugeben. Trotz allem war er das Opfer einer grausamen Tat des Dunklen Lords._

„_Dies ist der Trank, dessen Einnahme nötig ist, um Sie von den Erinnerungen an diese Sache zu befreien!" Dumbledore stellte die Phiole auf den Tisch. „Ich appelliere noch einmal an Ihr Gewissen, Draco! Was sie Harry auferlegt haben ist grauenvoll und herzlos und er wird möglicherweise an den Folgen sterben! Beenden Sie diese Geschichte mit Würde und nehmen Sie den Drachenglutfluch zurück!" Draco sah Dumbledore mit kalten Augen an. In ihm brodelte schon wieder der Hass auf alle, die von dieser Sache wussten._

„_Von welcher Würde sprechen Sie? Meine Würde wurde mir genommen, von Voldemort und von Harry Potter!" _

„_Wenn Sie also meinen…nehmen Sie den Trank, Mister Malfoy!" Dumbledore sah Draco nicht an bei diesen Worten, doch Verachtung und Missbilligung stand klar in seinen Zügen geschrieben._

„_Warum tun Sie das?" Draco konnte sich nicht helfen. Dumbledores Sinneswandel machte ihn stutzig. Einen Moment lang sah Albus Dumbledore den Jungen vor sich nur an. Er könnte ihm sagen, dass Harry seine Mitschuld an dem, was geschehen war eingestanden hatte, doch das würde Draco nur in seiner Ansicht bestärken. Dumbledore sah es anders. Harry mochte Zweifel gehabt haben, doch die Gründe waren weit von denen entfernt, die Draco ihm unterstellte. Alles, was Harry wollte, war Draco zu beschützen, denn er fühlte sich schuldig, ohne es jedoch wirklich zu sein, aber es hatte keinen Sinn Draco die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er funktionierte nach anderen Prinzipien, als Harry._

„_Das ist für Sie nicht mehr von Bedeutung, Mister Malfoy. Sie haben mit dieser Vergangenheit abgeschlossen. Hoffen wir, dass Ihnen die Zukunft besser gefällt!" Draco erkannte einen Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, wenn er einen bekam, doch wie alles andere wischte er es beiseite. Mit ruhiger Hand griff er nach der Phiole, entkorkte sie und schluckte den bitteren Inhalt hinunter – und Albus Dumbledore musste hilflos zusehen, wie er Harrys Schicksal besiegelte._

* * *

1 Gift verflüchtige dich

2 Drachenglut

3 Fesselfluch

4 Knebelfluch

5 Vernichtendes Feuer

6 Unschuldige Verführung

7 Vollkommene Unterwerfung


	34. Etwas, das er nicht mehr wissen wollte

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (34/circa 37+Epilog)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie: **??

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **Das war wieder einmal eines meiner geliebten Horror-chaps. Ich hab es dreimal geschrieben, nur damit Ihr wisst, warum es so lange gedauert hat.

**Beta:** fiZi – big thanks.

** ZUR DANKSAGUNG**: Sorry, mal wieder verdasmmt spät. Entweder hole ich es hier noch nach, oder mach am WE einen Stabel. +loves you all+ thanks

_**Kapitel 34**_

_**Etwas, das er nicht mehr wissen wollte**_

Draco starrte mit leerem Blick in die Dunkelheit. Es war vorbei. Die Scharade, zu der sein Leben Dank Voldemort geworden war, war vorbei. Er war schon seit Stunden zurück in dem Raum im Ostflügel, in dem er gestern Nacht, vor seiner verhängnisvollen Entscheidung, erwacht war. Jetzt ging es auf Morgengrauen zu und sein Vater schlief in dem Sessel vorm Kamin. Draco hoffte inständig, dass es erst einmal dabei blieb. Er musste seine Gedanken sortieren.

Dumbledore, fürsorglich und aufmerksam wie er war, hatte ihn persönlich hierher zurückgeleitet. //Vermutlich hat er Angst gehabt, dass ich noch Mal versuche, Potter zu killen!//, ging es Draco höhnisch durch den Kopf und er musste sich eingestehen, dass der Schulleiter damit möglicherweise nicht ganz falsch lag. Seit er wieder bei Bewusstsein war, kochte dieselbe Wut in ihm, die ihn beherrscht hatte, als man ihn ein Jahr zuvor aus dem Verbotenen Wald ins Schloss zurück gebracht hatte.

Dumbledore hatte ihn da oben in seinem Turm erneut mit einem Trank betäubt – eine notwenige Maßnahme, hatte er gesagt – notwendig dafür, ihm ungehinderten Zutritt zu seinem Bewusstsein zu gewähren. Das war der Moment gewesen, als Draco erste Zweifel an seiner Entscheidung überkommen hatten. Die Vorstellung, dass Dumbledore alles sah, was in seinem Kopf war, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Aber dann war ihm klar geworden, dass das nicht das erste Mal sein würde und eine Ahnung hatte ihm gesagt, dass die Erinnerungen an die letzten Monate nicht viel schlimmer sein konnten, als die vom Jahr zuvor.

Er hatte diesen Trank genommen und war wie geplant in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen. Wie lange Dumbledore gebraucht hatte, um die Veränderungen in seinen Erinnerungen rückgängig zu machen, wusste er nicht. Als er wieder aufgewacht war, hatte er jedenfalls nicht das Gefühl gehabt, lange geschlafen zu haben, doch das alles war schnell vergessen gewesen, als die ersten Bilder in sein Bewusstsein drängten.

Die Erinnerungen, die er plötzlich in seinem Kopf fand, waren wie ein Sturz in eisiges Wasser gewesen und Dumbledore hatte ihm gegenüber gesessen und ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Für Draco war das Grund genug gewesen, sich mit aller Gewalt zusammenzunehmen. Der Schulleiter begann angesichts seiner scheinbaren, äußeren Ruhe mit Erklärungen, die aber vollkommen an Draco vorbei gingen, denn er war damit beschäftigt gewesen zu begreifen, was mit ihm geschehen war.

Dumbledore bekam es nicht mit. Er erklärte ausführlich, was er getan hatte. Im letzten Schuljahr hatte er die Erinnerungen an bestimmte Geschehnisse in Dracos sechstem Schuljahr akribisch isoliert und von seinen übrigen Erinnerungen getrennt. Das war seine Pflicht gewesen, nachdem der Blonde durch einen verbotenen Liebesbann beeinflusst gewesen war. Damals war der Prozess mühsam und langwierig gewesen, da die Erinnerungen zwar aus dem Erinnerungsfluss herausgefiltert werden mussten, aber ansonsten unbeschädigt und nur vollkommen isoliert zurückbleiben sollten – für einen Fall, wie Dracos. Das Rückgängigmachen war dagegen simpel gewesen. Dumbledore hatte die isolierten Erinnerungen nur wieder in den normalen Erinnerungsfluss einbinden müssen.

Das alles hatte Draco jedoch eigentlich überhaupt nicht interessiert. Für ihn war das Ergebnis fatal gewesen und er hatte schon innerhalb der ersten Minute begriffen, warum er diese Wahrheit lieber losgeworden war. Es hatte auch nicht wirklich lange gedauert, bis er sich klar geworden war, dass er auf diese Wahrheit doch lieber verzichtet hätte. Und das obwohl Dumbledore recht hatte: Alles, was geschehen war, passte in den gefühlten Zeitfluss. Es war eine logische zeitliche Distanz zwischen ‚heute' und seinem sechsten Schuljahr, doch je mehr Zeit er hatte, darüber nachzudenken und sich zu ‚erinnern', desto mehr begannen seine Gefühle außer Kontrolle zu geraten.

Er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, verbannte es im Gegenteil vorerst vollkommen aus seinen Gedanken. Die Auseinandersetzung damit musste warten, bis er allein war und so versuchte er mühsam Dumbledores Monolog zu folgen. Eins begriff er dabei erschreckend klar: Dumbledore würdigte seine Entscheidung sehr, genauso, wie er seine letzte Entscheidung in dieser Sache entschieden missbilligt hatte.

Draco ignorierte es. Je länger er zuhörte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass er eigentlich nur weg wollte. Er wollte weg aus Dumbledores Büro, weg von allen, die ihn kannten und wussten, was geschehen war. Er brauchte einen Platz zum nachdenken. Einen Platz, an dem er allein war. Der Schulleiter schien das gespürt zu haben. Er hatte ihn in den Ostflügel gebracht und ihm angesichts der Tatsache, dass er in dieser Nacht nicht wirklich viel Schlaf gehabt hatte zugestanden, dass er heute nicht zum Unterricht musste. Es war das einzige gewesen, wofür er dem alten Kauz wirklich dankbar war.

Und nun lag er hier, in diesem Bett, das jenem, in dem er die größte Demütigung seines Lebens erlitten hatte, gefährlich ähnelte. Es trug nichts zu seinem Seelenfrieden bei. Draco war in sich zerrissen. Einerseits wusste er, dass er um jeden Preis hatte wissen müssen, was in seinem sechsten Schuljahr geschehen war, andererseits war es unerträglich sich daran zu erinnern, was Voldemort ihm angetan hatte.

Es wühlte ihn so sehr auf, dass es unmöglich war, ruhig im Bett liegen zu bleiben. Einen Silentium über sich selbst sprechend sprang er aus dem Bett und begann auf und abzugehen, seine Bewegungen ruckartig und steif und seine Miene eine harte Maske. Draco war sich bewusst, dass er seinen Gedanken ordnen musste – so schnell wie möglich – wenn er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle bekommen wollte.

Er war sich klar, warum er Potter hatte töten wollen. Im Moment spürte er denselben Drang. Potter war der einzige Schuldige in dieser Sache, der für ihn noch erreichbar war. Voldemort war tot. Potter hatte ihn erledigt und ihm letzten Endes damit auch noch seine Chance auf Revanche genommen. Des Weiteren war Potter derjenige, dem der Lord ihn geopfert hatte. Potter war es, der in den Genuss seiner Unterwerfung gekommen war.

Sicher, es war Dracos Auftrag gewesen, Potter in den Verbotenen Wald zu bringen und wie er das anzustellen gehabt hatte, wusste er mit bitterer Gewissheit. Draco war bestimmt nicht unschuldig gewesen, als er für sein sechstes Schuljahr nach Hogwarts gekommen war, doch hätte er dabei etwas zu sagen gehabt, hätte er sich gewiss nicht wie eine Hure für Potter aufgeführt.

Und das er das getan hatte, stand für ihn fest. Er hatte sich prostituiert, um den Schwarzhaarigen herumzubekommen, auf eine Art und Weise, die zutiefst demütigend und vollkommen untypisch für ihn war. Da waren Dinge vorgefallen, die sich Draco bei klarem Verstand niemals hätte gefallen lassen und das war es, was ihn überzeugte, dass Potter sich klar sein müssen hätte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Doch der verdammte Bastard hatte genommen, was er geboten bekommen hatte und es ihm auch noch schwer gemacht, mit seinen verdammten Launen.

Dracos Hand kollidierte schmerzhaft mit der Wand. Er fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment vor Wut explodieren. Potters Gebaren war ihm in vielerlei Hinsicht ein Rätsel. Oft genug schien er nicht wirklich zu wissen, was er wollte. Immer wieder hatte er versucht, sich aus Dracos Umklammerung zu befreien.

Und Draco hatte sich immer tiefer in diesem Morast verstrickt, um Potter in sein Bett zu bekommen, etwas, was ihm zwar immer wieder gelungen war, doch es hatte nicht gereicht, den Gryffindor dazu zu bringen, mit ihm in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen.

Am Ende war seine eigene Überzeugung Potter zu lieben so groß gewesen, dass er ihn sogar hatte beschützen wollen – ein innerer Widerstreit, der ihn beinahe zerrissen hatte, denn irgendwo in einem Hinterstübchen seines Bewusstseins hatte er gewusst, dass das entgegen seinem Auftrag gewesen war, doch da war etwas, was stärker gewesen war, als alles anderes.

Diese Liebe war mehr gewesen, als er sich jemals zu erhoffen gewagt hätte – und Voldemorts Bann hatte sie an Potter vergeudet. Potter hatte bekommen, was er sich hatte bewahren wollen, für die Zukunft, für jemanden, mit dem er sein Leben verbringen wollte, für jemanden der dessen würdig war.

Dracos Kopf sank neben seiner Faust gegen die Wand und er biss sich hart auf die Lippe, um sich zu fassen. Voldemorts Bann hatte Potter zu seiner ersten großen Liebe gemacht – und alles, was er dafür bekommen hatte, war Sex, Demütigung und Verzweiflung. Potter war für ihn nicht einen Schritt von seinen Grundsätzen abgewichen. Es hatte ihn nicht einmal interessiert, dass sie im Grunde vollkommen unterschiedliche Lebensgrundsätze hatten. Er hatte ihn nie gefragt, warum er das tat. Alles, was Draco, freiwillig oder nicht, geopfert hatte, war selbstverständlich gewesen.

Es fiel Draco angesichts dieser Erkenntnis schwer, das Brennen hinter seinen Lidern unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Liebesbann hin oder her, für Potter waren seine Gefühle nicht einmal genug wert gewesen, dass er ihm auch nur einen Hauch Vertrauen entgegen gebracht hätte. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, warum Potter in dieser Nacht mit ihm mitgegangen war, doch eins wusste er: Vertrauen oder gar Liebe, waren nicht der Grund dafür.

Und das war bitterer, als alles andere.

Am anderen Ende von Hogwarts, im Krankenflügel, lag Harry inzwischen genauso wach, wie Draco im Ostflügel. Er hatte den ganze Tag und fast die ganze Nacht geschlafen – mehr als nur genug, wenn man es mit seinem üblichen Schlafpensum verglich. Sein Blick war auf die Finger seiner linken Hand gerichtet, die sich zaghaft und vorsichtig auf der Bettdecke bewegten.

Es tat nicht mehr weh.

Genauso wenig, wie es wehtat, wenn er die Hand bewegte, den Ellbogen einknickte oder den Arm unter Anstrengung vom Bett hob. Seine Linke war im Moment vollkommen nutzlos, die Muskeln regelrecht verschwunden und Kraft sozusagen nicht vorhanden – aber sie tat nicht mehr weh. Der Fluch war nicht mehr. Draco hatte ihn zurückgenommen.

Harry wusste nicht, was er fühlte. Als er erwacht war, hatte er sich gewohnt behutsam ins Bewusstsein getastet, wohl wissend, dass Bewegungen schmerzhaft sein konnten. Und dann hatte er begriffen, dass er keine Fixierung trug. Fast automatisch hatte er nach seinem Zauberstab gesucht, der wie immer auf den Nachtschrank seines Hospitalbettes lag. Dabei hatte er sich halb aufrichten müssen – eine Bewegung, die normalerweise ein nachdrückliches Brennen in seiner Schulter verursachte, selbst wenn er die Fixierung trug. Es was ausgeblieben. Einen Moment lang war er in der Bewegung erstarrt. Dann hatten sich die Finger seiner Rechten zaghaft unter sein T-Shirt getastet, zu der Stelle, an der sonst immer das Fluchmal gewesen war und er hatte bestätigt bekommen, was er beinahe schon geahnt hatte: Es war nicht mehr. Es war vorbei. Die Ereignisse seines sechsten Schuljahres hatten offiziell ihr Ende gefunden. Wie war das passiert?

Seine Linke vorsichtig gegen die Brust pressend, so wie er es seit Monaten gewohnt war, rutschte er ein wenig tiefer in seine Kissen und Decken und rollte sich zusammen, als müsse er seine Umwelt ausschließen, wohl wissend, dass für ihn das Ende noch lange nicht in Sicht war. Für ihn hatte der Heilungsprozess gerade erst begonnen und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er dauern würde. Seine Finger glitten erneut über seine linke Schulter und fanden nichts als glatte Haut, wo nur einen Tag zuvor noch ein tödliches, wucherndes Mal gewesen war. Es fiel Harry schwer, zu begreifen, dass es wirklich fort war. Es war regelrecht unglaublich, dass Draco ihn letzten Endes doch noch hatte freigeben müssen.

Ihm selbst war es am Ende gleich gewesen. Es hätte für ihn keinen großen Unterschied mehr gemacht, wenn er an diesem Fluch doch noch gestorben wäre. Sein Leben hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch aus Qual bestanden und jeden Wert für ihn verloren. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, wusste er, dass er sich nach dem Tod gesehnt hatte. Er wäre eine Erlösung gewesen.

Die Erlösung war in anderer Form gekommen. Ohne jeden Zweifel hatte Lucius seinen Sohn angesichts seines schlechten Zustandes gezwungen, den Fluch zurück zu nehmen. Er hatte die Chance auf ein neues Leben bekommen, auch wenn er im Moment noch nicht recht wusste, was er damit anfangen sollte, denn etwas, womit er erst noch fertig werden musste, war die schmerzhafte Leere in seiner Seele, die all das hinterlassen hatte.

Harry war nicht stolz auf das, was im sechsten Schuljahr geschehen war. Er würde immer mit Scham auf das zurückblicken, was er getan hatte. In seinen Augen glich das, was mit Draco geschehen war einer Vergewaltigung und er war derjenige, der sie ihm angetan hatte. Es würde schwer werden, mit dieser Wahrheit zu leben.

Auf der anderen Seite würde er sie niemals aufgeben. Hätte er das gewollt, hätte er es schon längst tun können, doch wie er Dumbledore damals schon gesagt hatte:

„…_lieber weiß ich, wie weh es tut zu lieben, als dass ich vielleicht niemals mehr erfahre, wie Liebe sich anfühlt…"_

Harry wusste nicht, ob er nach all dem, was geschehen war, jemals wieder in der Lage sein würde zu lieben. Vertrauen war mit Liebe unzweifelhaft verbunden – und Vertrauen war für Harry zu einem Fremdwort geworden, dass nicht mehr in seinem Vokabular vorkam.

„Wie geht es dir?" Draco saß mit einer Tasse dampfend heißen Kaffees seinem Vater gegenüber beim Frühstück. Er hatte keinen Bissen angerührt und auch von seinem Kaffe noch nicht getrunken. Lucius Frage überraschte ihn also nicht.

„Was erwartest du, das ich dir darauf antworte, Vater?"

In dem Moment, als Lucius sich in seinem Sessel zu rühren begonnen hatte, war Draco mit einem Satz in sein Bett gesprungen, hatte den Silentium beendet, sich zugedeckt und so getan, als schliefe er. Er hatte gehört, wie sein Vater ans Bett gekommen war und irritiert gespürt, wie er ihm das Haar aus der Stirn gestrichen hatte, doch gerührt hatte er sich erst, als der nicht zu ignorierende Duft von Kaffee in der Luft gelegen hatte.

„Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit?", fragte Lucius inzwischen. Das Verhalten seines Sohnes gefiel ihm nicht. Ihm wäre lieber gewesen, wenn er mitbekommen hätte, als Draco in der Nacht zurückgekommen war. Es konnte nicht gut sein, wenn Draco sich allein mit der Wahrheit auseinandersetzte, und zweifellos wieder falsche Schlüsse zog. Wie blind er in Bezug auf diese Sache war, schockierte Lucius immer wieder enorm.

Draco stellte seine Kaffeetasse hart auf den Tisch, stand auf und begann auf und abzugehen. Es war der erste Riss in seiner Fassade, den er sehen ließ. Sein Sohn war dazu erzogen, keine Emotionen zu zeigen und was das anging war er offensichtlich ein hervorragender Schüler. Entsprechend überraschend waren seine nächste Frage und der vorwurfsvolle Ton, in dem sie gestellt wurde. Sie zeigten mehr von Dracos Emotionen, als Lucius zu sehen erwartet hatte.

„Wie konntest du das zulassen, Vater? Wie konntest du zulassen, dass er das mit mir macht? Wie kam er überhaupt auf die Idee, dass das funktionieren könnte? Wie…wieso…was…?" Er brach ab, unfähig, die richtigen Worte zu finden und er war ärgerlich. Es fiel ihm schwer, das zu verbergen.

Lucius fixierte die Tischplatte. Er hatte sich immer vor diesem Gespräch gefürchtet. Zuviel musste er sich dabei eingestehen, zu viele Fehler und zu viele Schwächen und doch hatte er immer gewusst, dass der Tag kommen würde, wo er sich dem stellen musste, wenn Draco seine Erinnerungen zurückverlangte. Immerhin war Draco endlich so weit, ihm zuzuhören.

„Du erinnerst dich an alles, Draco?" Ein steifes Nicken war Dracos Antwort. „Wirklich an alles? Auch daran, wie er zu uns nach Malfoy Manor gekommen ist, und dich um deine Mitarbeit gebeten hat?" Darauf bekam er keine Antwort. Lucius stand nun ebenfalls auf und starrte ins Kaminfeuer. „Das dachte ich mir! Diese Erinnerung hat der Lord selbst verändert! Ich wusste, dass er dich unter Imperius hatte, als du begeistert dein Einverständnis zu seinem Plan verkündet hast!" Es hatte keinen Sinn zu lügen. Draco musste mit der ganzen Wahrheit klar kommen, auch wenn es ihm vermutlich schwer fallen würde.

„Ich…hab…was?" Draco war bleich, als er ihn jetzt ansah, bleich und wieder vollkommen beherrscht. „Sag mir verdammt noch mal endlich, was passiert ist!", platzte er dann heraus und Lucius begriff, dass die Wut tatsächlich noch lange nicht abgeklungen war. Sie war nur gut verborgen, tief unter der Oberfläche. Er wusste, dass er ihr nur mit schonungsloser Ehrlichkeit entgegentreten konnte und so begann er zu sprechen.

Lucius Malfoy hatte immer gewusst, dass es für Lord Voldemort nur ganz oder gar nicht gab. Wenn man sich ihm anschloss, gab es kein Zurück und man stand für diese Entscheidung mit allem ein, was man besaß. Was das jedoch wirklich bedeutete, hatte er erst begriffen, als plötzlich das Leben seines Sohnes auf dem Spiel stand.

Als Voldemort in dieser verdammten Nacht in Malfoy Manor aufgetaucht war, hatte schon alles festgestanden. Er hatte Draco testen lassen. Lucius hatte ja schon zuvor seine eigene Meinung über die Sexualität seines Sohnes gehabt, doch von seinem Master zu hören, dass dieser einen Callboy auf ihn angesetzt hatte um herauszubekommen, wohin seine Neigungen gingen, schockierte ihn grundsätzlich. Und leider hatte sich auch noch herausgestellt, das Draco tatsächlich kein Problem mit der Verführung eines anderen Jungen hatte.

Woher Voldemort gewusst hatte, dass Harry darauf anspringen würde, hatte Lucius erst später herausbekommen. Die Verbindung, die sie über die Blitznarbe hatten, funktionierte in beide Richtungen. Je aufgewühlter die Emotionen des Jungen waren, desto leichter übertrugen sie sich auf seinen düsteren Counterpart. Voldemort hatte Harry schlicht und einfach mehr als einmal dabei beobachtet, wie er sich von verschiedenen Jungs hin und wieder einen Blowjob verpassen lassen hatte. Das war der Auslöser des ganzen, perfiden Plans gewesen.

Es hatte Lucius nicht gefallen, als Voldemort in dieser Nacht allein mit Draco sprechen wollte, denn er hatte geahnt, worauf es hinauslaufen würde. Er hatte auf die Vernunft seines Sohnes gehofft. Dass Draco die Chance vernünftig zu sein nie bekommen hatte, war ihm erst klar geworden, als es schon zu spät gewesen war.

Sein Sohn war Feuer und Flamme für die Idee gewesen, Voldemort bei einem Plan zu unterstützen und hatte unbedingt mit ihm darüber sprechen wollen, obwohl Lucius selbst ihn eigentlich nur hatte heraushalten wollen, doch er hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Voldemort hatte Draco allein in die Finger bekommen und danach war es vorbei gewesen. Als er eine Viertelstunde später mit dem Lord vor den versammelten Todessern in Lucius bestem Salon erschien und verkündete, dass er entscheidend zu Voldemorts Triumph über Harry Potter beitragen würde, hatte Lucius keinerlei Zweifel daran gehabt, dass nur Imperius im Spiel sein konnte. Natürlich hätte Draco zu Voldemorts Sache beitragen wollen, doch das, was dieser Plan beinhaltete, hätte nicht dazu gehört, wenn er bei klarem Verstand gewesen wäre. Davon war sein Vater überzeugt gewesen und das Resultat hatte ihm Recht gegeben.

Doch es war zu spät gewesen. Draco war mit dem Auftrag nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, Harry Potter zu verführen und ihn am 17. Juni des darauf folgenden Jahres, wenn er sich gründlich in seinem Netzt aus Verführung verstrickt hatte, zu einem bestimmten Platz im Verbotenen Wald zu bringen.

Für Lucius war es von diesem Moment an mit seiner Loyalität gegenüber Lord Voldemort vorbei gewesen. Dieser Preis war ihm zu hoch gewesen. Voldemort hatte seinem Sohn die Würde genommen und seine Familie der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben und das ganz genau gewusst. Entsprechend nachdrücklich hatte er ihm geraten, sich herauszuhalten, wenn ihm das Leben seines Sohnes lieb war, doch das hatte Lucius nicht mehr interessiert. Er war entschlossen gewesen, Draco zu beschützen und er war mindestens ebenso entschlossen gewesen, Voldemorts Pläne zu durchkreuzen, denn er wusste, sollte Draco erfolgreich sein, war nicht abzusehen, was Voldemort noch alles mit ihm treiben würde und sollte es nicht gelingen, war er auf jeden Fall erledigt. Seine einzige Chance darauf, dass sein Sohn das alles einigermaßen überstand war Harry Potter.

Harry war derjenige gewesen, in dessen Händen Dracos Schicksal plötzlich lag. Lucius wusste, dass der Gryffindor seinem Sohn alles bis hin zum freiwilligen Suizid hätte antun können, doch er hatte es nicht getan und so bitter das ganze auch war: Draco hätte es schlimmer treffen können. Das war es, was Lucius immer wieder betonte.

Draco blieb eine kleine Ewigkeit stumm, nachdem sein Vater mit seinen Erklärungen geendet hatte. Er hatte sich abgewandt und starrte aus dem Fenster in den trüben Frühlingstag. Jedes Wort, was sein Vater gesagt hatte, war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er konnte alles nachvollziehen, doch es machte das Ganze nicht erträglicher.

Nathaniel St. Clair war also ein Betrüger gewesen, der ihn ausspionieren sollte. Ein Betrüger, der ihm auf Befehl des Lords signalisiert hatte, dass er vielleicht für ihn zu haben sei. Und Draco hatte ihn haben wollen. Es war nicht so, dass er in den gut aussehenden Dunkelhaarigen verliebt gewesen war, doch es war eine Genugtuung, ihn herum gekriegt zu haben. Zu begreifen, dass das eine abgekartete Sache gewesen war, war bitter.

Voldemort hatte ihm wahrhaftig nie eine Wahl gelassen. Unklar erinnerte er sich erneut an dieses Gespräch mit dem Lord. Das erste, was er dabei vermutlich verabreicht bekommen hatte war der Detitio-totalis-Trank, vermischt mit Wein, den ihm sein Vater zugestanden hatte. Er war von Beginn an unterworfen gewesen. Der Imperius hatte dem Ganzen nur den Feinschliff verpasst.

Und dann war und blieb da Potter. Dracos Hass war etwas abgeklungen und er wusste, dass das das Ziel seines Vaters gewesen war. Er verstand, was sein Vater ihm sagen wollte. Der Gryffindor hätte alles mit ihm machen können. Einmal hatte er es ja sogar getan – nach der Sache mit Granger. Es gab jedoch etwas, was Draco bei der ganzen Sache einfach nicht bestreiten konnte, ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht und je mehr seine Wut abklang, umso klarer wurde es ihm: Sein Vater hatte Recht. Potter WAR seine beste Chance gewesen. Der Gryffindor hatte ihn trotz seiner Unterwürfigkeit immer mit einer gewissen Achtung behandelt. Er hatte ihm all die Achtung, den Respekt und die Aufmerksamkeit entgegen gebracht, die man sich von einem Lover nur wünschen konnte, selbst wenn es dabei nur um den Sex gegangen war.

„Warum hast du mich da nicht herausgeholt, Vater? Warum hast du das nicht verhindert?" Dracos Stimme klang gepresst und gab erneut seine Anspannung preis. Lucius schluckte und starrte ins Leere. Immer wieder hatte er sich gewünscht, das tun zu können. Jedes mal, wenn Draco wieder einen seiner Berichte geschickt hatte, in denen es darum ging, dass er verzweifelt alles tat, um Potter herumzubekommen, hatte er gewünscht, ihn herausholen zu können, doch es war unmöglich gewesen.

„Weil er dich dann umgebracht hätte, Draco.", erklärte er. Draco war von mehr als einem Gift beherrscht gewesen und Voldemort hatte die Macht über diese Gifte in seinem Körper gehabt. „So wie er das Gift mit einem Zauber aus deinem Körper verschwinden lassen konnte, hätte er auch dafür sorgen können, dass es dich tötet! Glaubst du denn wirklich, dass er nicht gewusst hat, wie ich mich dabei fühle? Er wusste sehr genau, dass ich alles tun würde dich zu beschützen. Er…er hat uns verachtet, dafür, dass du die Beziehung zu einem anderen Mann der zu einer Frau vorziehen würdest. Wir sind für ihn dadurch nur noch ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen. Und ich war genauso in diesem Netz gefangen wie du!...Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren, Draco! Du bist mein Sohn! Die einzige Chance, die ich hatte, war es, seinen Plan ganz am Ende zu vereiteln, dann, wenn es für dich schon vorbei ist. Ich…ich hab deine Mutter zu ihrem Cousin geschickt, Sirius Black. Er ist Harrys Pate. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er uns glauben würde und irgendetwas unternehmen konnte. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, konnte er Kontakt zum Phönixorden aufnehmen. Ich denke, das hat uns allen das Leben gerettet. Ich musste sicherstellen, das Voldemort in dieser Nacht sein Ende fand…damit er dir nie wieder etwas antun konnte."

//Das ist dir zweifellos gelungen…//, ging es Draco durch den Kopf. Sie hatten den Lord gemeinsam erledigt, sein Vater und Potter, zusammen. Eine Konstellation, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Und doch wurde ihm langsam klar, wie es dazu gekommen war. Die Szene war überdeutlich in seinem Kopf. Sein Vater hatte in das Duell eingegriffen, weil er geglaubt hatte, Potter sei verloren und er erneut in Gefahr, doch Potter war nicht verloren gewesen. Wie eine Katze hatte er neun Leben und landete immer auf den Füßen oder fand wie in diesem Fall im letzten Moment seinen Zauberstab unter einem Haufen Dreck.

Das Duell zwischen ihm und dem Lord ging Draco nicht aus dem Kopf. Die ganze Zeit hatte er rasend vor Wut gegen seinen Vater angekämpft, weil er genau wie Potter auf Voldemort losgehen wollte, doch Lucius hatte ihm keine Chance dazu gegeben.

„Warum hast du mich nicht eingreifen lassen? Gemeinsam hätten wir ihn mit Sicherheit schneller gekriegt…"//Gemeinsam? Gemeinsam mit Potter? Hab ich den Verstand verloren?// Doch es war so, das wusste er plötzlich mit erschreckender Gewissheit. Er hätte sich mit Potter auf Voldemort gestürzt, denn auf diesen war sein Hass am größten gewesen. Potter hatte ihn auch vor allem deshalb zu spüren bekommen, weil er keine Chance gehabt hatte, sich abzureagieren.

Lucius wechselte inzwischen die Farbe und Draco sah ihn irritiert an.

„Ich…er…ich hätte dich in Sicherheit bringen sollen! Harry…wollte nicht, dass dir was passiert! Er…nun…er hat mir gedroht mich umzubringen, wenn dir was passiert!", brachte er heraus.

„Und das hat dich aufgehalten? Vater, was soll das?" Draco starrte seinen Vater ungläubig an. Lucius schüttelte mit einem schwachen Lächeln den Kopf.

„Du begreifst es nicht, oder? Oh Draco, manchmal bis du so naiv. Ich stehe in mehr als einem Sinne in Harrys Schuld. Erstens hat er dich niemals misshandelt und missbraucht, als er die Macht über dich hatte, etwas, worauf ich verzweifelt gehofft hatte, und zweitens hat er dir dein Leben gerettet, als er dich aus deinem Duell mit Voldemort herausgerissen hat. Du hast ihn gesehen, Draco er hatte kaum eine Chance, obwohl er seit Monaten hart trainiert worden ist! Was glaubst du hättest du erreicht. Spätestens der Fluch, der Harrys Gesicht verletzt hat, hätte dich getötet. Nur seine erstklassigen Reflexe haben euch in dem Moment noch geholfen. Ich…ich musste seinen Anweisung folgen. Das war eine Frage der Ehre.

Und mal ganz davon abgesehen! Wenn Harry Potter dir sagt, dass er dich umbringt…ist damit auch nicht zu spaßen.", gab Lucius zu. Er meinte, was er sagte, denn er wusste, dass Harrys Fluch allein gereicht hätte, um Voldemort zu töten. Er hätte ihn nicht gebraucht.

Draco starrte ihn nur an. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er gerade von Lucius gehört hatte. Sein Vater fühlte sich in Potters Schuld, weil er ihn nicht missbraucht oder misshandelt hatte? Aber es war okay, dass er ihn benutzt hatte, oder? Draco sah augenblicklich wieder rot.

„Du fühlst dich in seiner Schuld, weil er mich NICHT misshandelt hat? Denkst du nicht, dass er mich genug missbraucht und benutzt hat?", begann er vollkommen zusammenhanglos und Lucius begriff, dass Draco ihm nicht bis zum Ende seiner Rede gefolgt war. Die Stimme seines Sohnes klirrte eisig. Er hatte sich nicht sehr glücklich ausgedrückt, das war ihm schlagartig klar, doch leider war es die Wahrheit. Er war Harry dankbar, dass er Draco wenigstens mit Würde und Achtung behandelt hatte.

„Draco…ich…es mag vielleicht falsch herüber gekommen sein, aber…"

„Aber es ist das, was du denkst!", fuhr Draco ihn an. „Du BIST Potter dankbar dafür, dass er mich ‚bloß' gefickt hat, wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand und mir nichts anderes getan hat…" Er spürte, wie er die Kontrolle zu verlieren begann. Selbstverachtung und Bitterkeit überwältigten ihn regelrecht. Alles, was er dem entgegen zu setzen hatte, war Wut.

„Draco…ich kann verstehen, wie du dich fühlst, aber…" Es war ein obligatorische Phrase und das Falscheste, was Lucius hatte sagen können. Draco explodierte angesichts seiner Worte.

„Ach, bildest du dir das tatsächlich ein? Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, VATER, doch das ist etwas, was ich mir wahrlich nicht vorstellen kann!", höhnte er nun verächtlich. Er gab es auf sich zusammenzunehmen. Seine Wut war mit voller Wucht zurückgekehrt. Das sein Vater Potter dafür dankbar war, wie er ihn behandelt hatte ging nicht in Dracos Kopf und trieb ihn regelrecht in die Raserei.

„Draco, bitte verfalle nicht wieder…", versuchte Lucius erneut sich Gehör zu verschaffen, während er sich innerlich für seine Wortwahl verfluchte. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Draco noch nicht so weit war, die Gründe für sein Verhalten vollkommen zu verstehen.

„WAS? Was SOLL ich tun? Soll ich ruhig und beherrscht hinnehmen, was passiert ist, soll ich mich brav damit abfinden, dass er mich mit meiner Zustimmung vergewaltigt hat? Soll ich so tun, als sei ich Potter noch dankbar dafür, dass er mich ‚nur' gefickt hat, wann immer er konnte?"

„Draco…bitte!" Lucius ging auf seinen Sohn zu und wollte ihm beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern legen, doch Draco wich ihm aus.

„Was ‚BITTE'? Soll ich gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen, soll ich so tun, als sei nichts passiert? Soll ich mich auch noch in Potters Schuld fühlen? Soll ich mich weiter von ihm ficken lassen?"

„NEIN, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!" Lucius ging die Geduld aus. „Ich bin derjenige, der mit Harry klar kommen muss. Du hast ihm gegenüber keinerlei Verpflichtungen, aber du hast auch keinerlei Rechte, dich an ihm zu rächen…!", wetterte er zurück.

„UND WO IST DA DER UNTERSCHIED? Wo ist der Unterschied, Vater! Du sagst ich hätte keine Verpflichtungen, danke, VIELEN, VIELEN, DANK. Und gleichzeitig sagst du, ich hätte nicht das Recht mich an ihm zu rächen! ER war es, der mit mir machen konnte, was er wollte…und das ist für dich in Ordnung?" Dracos Augen glänzten unnatürlich. Er konnte die Tränen spüren, die drohten ihn zu überwältigen. Lucius sah es, doch seine Geduld war am Ende.

„DU HATTES DEINE RACHE, Draco, begreifst du das denn immer noch nicht? Kannst du das nicht sehen? Harry hat fast ein ganzes Jahr mit dem Drachenglutfluch gelebt. Reicht dir das nicht? War das nicht grausam genug?"

„Deswegen ist es trotzdem nicht in Ordnung!", haderte Draco verzweifelt weiter. Nein, es war nicht in Ordnung. Tief in sich drin wusste er, dass er unangemessen grausam gewesen war, doch das interessierte ihn nicht.

„Herr Gott noch mal! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören, Draco, ich kann es nicht mehr hören! Ich hatte diese Diskussion hundertmal mit dir, bevor Dumbledore dein Gedächtnis verändert hat! Immer und immer wieder beharrst du darauf, was für ein furchtbares Unrecht dir angetan worden ist…ICH WEIß ES. Ich weiß, was für ein furchtbares Unrecht dir angetan wurde! Aber ist dir schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass du nicht der Einzige bist, dem Unrecht geschehen ist? Hast du daran vielleicht schon mal gedacht? Draco…Harry ist mindestens genauso sehr Opfer dieser Geschichte, wie du…"

„ER war es, der sich darauf eingelassen hat und er wusste, was er tat…Er hatte eine Wahl…ich hatte keine…", verteidigte Draco sich verzweifelt. Er wollte nicht nachgeben. Lucius sah ihn an, ausdruckslos und beherrscht. Er begriff, dass Draco niemals freiwillig einsehen würde, dass Harry genauso sehr unter dem gelitten hatte, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, bis zum Schluss, bis zu dem Moment, wo ihn der Fluch beinahe getötet hätte.

Erneut sah er den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich, dem Tode nahe in einem Hospitalbett, und wusste, dass er Draco um jeden Preis begreiflich machen musste, dass nicht nur er ein Opfer gewesen war.

Und plötzlich kam ihm etwas zu Bewusstsein, dass er in der allgemeinen Aufregung vollkommen vergessen hatte. Es war die Frage, wie es überhaupt so weit hatte kommen können und was der Grund für den Zustand war, in dem Draco sich befunden hatte, als er ihn überraschend auf dem Gang vorm Krankenflügel fand.

Draco war schuld daran, dass Harry so mit den Nerven am Ende gewesen war und es gab nur einen einzigen Grund, der diesen so weit hatte bringen können. Soweit kannte Lucius den Gryffindor inzwischen. Harry nahm es mit allem auf, nur nicht mit seinen Gefühlen für Draco.

Plötzlich ahnte Lucius mit schockierender Klarheit, was sich abgespielt hatte.

„Nein…damals hattest du keine Wahl! Das ist richtig…und diesmal?"

**tbc **


	35. Die Trümmer, die bleiben

Titel: Verfluchte Liebe (35/circa 38)

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie?

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: …es geht erst mal weiter…

Beta: fiZi als Blitzbeta ;-) big thanks.

Kapitel 35

Die Trümmer, die bleiben…

_‚…und diesmal?'_

Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Draco konnte seinen Vater nur anstarren, als ihm klar wurde, was dieser zum Ausdruck brachte. Es war als ziehe jemand einen Vorhang beiseite und Draco bekam einen klaren Blick auf das, was er bis jetzt vollkommen ignoriert hatte: den Grund dafür, dass es überhaupt erst so weit gekommen war. Seine brodelnde Wut löste sich in Luft auf. „Darüber solltest du nachdenken, Draco!", setzte Lucius nach. Es klang ruhig, beherrscht, emotionslos. Dracos Reaktion ließ Dracos Vater keine Zweifel daran, dass sein Bluff auf feststehenden Tatsachen beruhte. Er langte nach seinem Stock und dem Umhang. „Du weißt, wo du mich findest, wenn du mich brauchst!", verabschiedete er sich, wohl wissend, dass er seinem Sohn genug Denkanstoß gegeben hatte, um ihn auf den richtigen Weg zu schicken. Mit dem Rest musste er allein klar kommen.

Draco starrte die Tür an, die sich Augenblicke zuvor hinter seinem Vater geschlossen hatte. Dessen Frage hatte ihn so gründlich ernüchtert, wie es nichts anderes vermocht hatte, denn es bewies leider einen Punkt, den er nicht mehr wettmachen konnte: Er hatte sich ohne den Bann Voldemorts noch einmal genauso zum Narren gemacht, wie im Jahr zuvor. Er hatte ein weiteres Mal versucht, Harry Potter zu verführen und dabei war ihm jedes Mittel recht gewesen.

Er rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Das alles war ein Alptraum, wie er ihn sich zuvor nicht hätte vorstellen können. Jetzt war ihm klar, warum sein Vater ihn um jeden Preis hatte aufhalten wollen. Lucius hatte zweifellos gewusst, dass er mit der Wahrheit ein Problem haben würde. Wie sollte er das auch nicht? Was Voldemort getan hatte, kam einer Vergewaltigung gleich. Dracos Gedanken gerieten überraschend ins Stolpern.

//…was Voldemort getan hatte…// Voldemort war derjenige, der ihm das angetan hatte. //…aber Potter war die ausführende Hand…//, versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. Leider fehlte dieser Verteidigung der Biss. //…komm schon, Draco, eins musst du deinem Vater lassen…es hätte schlimmer sein können…// Draco würgte den Gedanken ab. So wie es war, war es schlimm genug, er würde nicht zulassen, dass ein gewisser Teil seines Verstandes versuchte, Potter zu verteidigen.

Der Bastard hatte sich selbst schuldig gesprochen, sonst hätten sie ihn, Draco gezwungen, den Fluch wegzunehmen. Dessen war er sich vollkommen bewusst. Potter hatte gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte – und es trotzdem getan. //Jaaa…deswegen ist er auch soooo freiwillig mit in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen, Draco…er hat dir nicht vertraut und ist trotzdem mitgegangen...// Zweifellos war Potter ein größerer Idiot, als Draco bisher angenommen hatte. //Hast du dich jemals gefragt, warum er mitgegangen ist, Draco?//

Draco begann zu fluchen, warf sich aufs Bett und schob den Kopf unters Kissen. Es gab Momente, da hasste er seinen eigenen, rationalen Verstand, denn er war niemals um Gegenargumente verlegen. Das war es, was sein Vater hatte erreichen wollen. Draco wünschte sich die Wut zurück, die ihn den ganzen Morgen über beherrscht hatte, doch er wusste, dass das illusorisch war, denn sein Vater hatte ihm noch etwas klar gemacht: Er war selber Schuld, dass es so weit gekommen war.

Potter hatte die ganze Zeit versucht ihn aufzuhalten – und Draco selbst hatte ihm nicht den Hauch einer Chance dazu gegeben.

Harry ließ sich zurück ins Kissen sinken. Um genau zu sein verspürte er den innigen Wunsch im Boden zu versinken und das hatte nichts mit Lucius zu tun, der nur kurz hier gewesen war, um sich nach seinem Zustand zu erkundigen bevor er nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehrte. Es war die Realität, die ihn wünschen ließ, verschwinden zu können.

Während er in der Nacht nur voller Verwunderung gewesen war, dass er diese Geschichte tatsächlich lebend überstanden hatte, hatte er inzwischen begriffen, was das bedeutete: Es würde eine ganze Menge unangenehme Fragen geben. Das war Minuspunkt 1. Der beinahe schlimmere Punkt war, dass er sich für den Rest des Schuljahres mit einem Draco Malfoy auseinandersetzen musste, der wusste, was im Jahr zuvor geschehen war und sich davon vermutlich noch genauso gedemütigt und degradiert fühlte, wie damals.

Als Dumbledore ihm am Morgen mitgeteilt hatte, dass Draco darauf bestanden hatte, seine Erinnerungen zurück zu bekommen, hatte sich im Grunde sein schlimmster Alptraum bewahrheitet. Er hatte mit der Animosität leben können, die ihm der Blonde entgegenbrachte, seit er seine Hand ausgeschlagen hatte, doch wie er mit dem Hass und dem Abscheu klarkommen sollte, den dieser ihm jetzt entgegenbringen würde, wusste er nicht.

Harry rollte sich auf die Seite und schob sein Gesicht tief ins Kissen. Seit dem Morgen sagte ihm jeder, wie froh sie alle waren, dass er es am Ende doch noch heil überstanden hatte. Niemand hatte begriffen, dass er nicht mehr wirklich ein Problem damit gehabt hatte zu sterben. Es war ihm gleich gewesen. Harry hatte es sich niemals vorstellen können, doch sein Leben hatte für ihn zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der Fluch ihn beinahe getötet hatte jeden Wert verloren.

Er verstand Lucius Malfoy. Er wusste, warum Dracos Vater ihn nicht hatte sterben lassen wollen. Er fühlte sich in Harrys Schuld und ließ sich davon nicht abbringen, doch Harry wusste sehr genau, was ihm lieber gewesen wäre: Lieber wäre er gestorben, als mit einem Draco konfrontiert zu sein, der wusste, was geschehen war.

Er, Harry, konnte mit der Wahrheit leben. Für ihr war diese Liebe scherzhaft und qualvoll gewesen, doch er hatte sich aus freien Stücken in den Blonden verliebt. Draco war dazu gezwungen worden, hatte niemals eine Wahl gehabt und wollte dieses Gefühl nicht. Nichts von dem, was er geglaubt hatte, war echt. Im Gegenteil war ihm Gewalt angetan worden. Das er damit nicht leben wollte, hatte Harry immer verstanden und es als richtig empfunden, dass er seine Erinnerungen hatte auslöschen lassen. Jetzt wusste er es wieder, wusste, was mit ihm geschehen war, spürte erneut Demütigung und Verzweiflung, fühlte sich misshandelt – und Harry war derjenige, der daran schuld war.

Harry kniff seine Augen ein wenig fester zu. Tränen brannten hinter seinen Lidern, bitter und voller Schuldgefühle und zum tausendsten Mal verfluchte er sich, dass er nicht auf seine Instinkte gehört hatte, doch es war schon so lange zu spät, dass es bedeutungslos wurde. Er musste damit leben, dass derjenige, den er mehr geliebt hatte, als sein Leben nur noch Abscheu, Hass und Verachtung für ihn empfinden würde – so, wie er es ihm im Verbotenen Wald entgegen geschrieen hatte.

„Du wirst keine Szene machen, Ron, ist das klar?" Ron sah störrisch geradeaus und schwieg.

Sie standen vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel, drauf und dran, Harry das erste Mal seit seinem Zusammenbruch zu besuchen. Die Gerüchte die durch die Schule schwirrten waren haarsträubend. Sie beinhalteten in erster Linie die Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy genau wie die Gryffindors an diesem schicksalhaften Tag vor der Tür des Krankenflügels gestanden und gewartet hatte, um zu erfahren, was mit Harry war. Die Schlüsse, die die meisten daraus zogen, waren klar: Malfoy war Harrys heimliche Affäre vom Vorjahr und noch immer rettungslos in ihn verliebt. Der Fakt, dass Malfoy noch nicht wieder zum Unterricht erschienen war, machte es nicht besser.

Rons Problem war, dass das leider beinahe der Wahrheit entsprach – nur dass nicht Malfoy derjenige war, der rettungslos verliebt war. Der Brief seines Bruders, den ihm Hermione gestern auf dem Gang zum Krankenflügel zum Lesen gegeben hatte, hatte im Grunde nur bestätigt, was er eh längst zu ahnen begonnen hatte, obwohl Harry sich alle Mühe gegeben hatte, ihn immer wieder davon abzulenken.

Es war Draco Malfoy, der seinem Freund das Herz gebrochen hatte.

Er wusste, warum Hermione Angst hatte, er würde eine Szene machen. Sie hatte noch nicht begriffen, dass er Harry innerlich schon längst verziehen hatte. Was sein Freund sich selbst angetan hatte, war die schlimmste Strafe überhaupt. Ron wollte etwas ganz anderes. Er wollte wissen, wie es so weit hatte kommen können – um zu begreifen, wie Harry hatte so dämlich sein können.

„RON…" Diesmal bekam Hermione Rons Aufmerksamkeit und sein Ton war giftig, als er antwortete.

„Ich werde keine Szene machen. Kapiert?" und damit drückte er die Klinke herunter und schob die Tür zur Krankenstation leise auf. Wer wusste schon, ob Harry wach war oder schlief? Über seinen Gesundheitszustand war zum Glück nichts zu hören. Die Sache mit der Fixierung war in den Aufruhr um Draco Malfoy zum Glück vollkommen untergegangen.

„Harry?..." Mione wagte es nicht, sich auf die Kante des Bettes zusetzen, wie sie es so oft zuvor getan hatte. Dazu war ihr dieser letzte Zusammenbruch zu nahe gegangen und nun wusste sie nicht, ob sie ihren besten Freund wecken sollte oder nicht. Harry lag ohne jeden Zweifel zusammengrollt unter der Bettdecke. „Harry?…", versuchte sie es ein weiteres Mal leise, bevor sie hilflos Ron ansah. „Vielleicht sollten wir später wiederkommen?"

Sie hatten die Erlaubnis Harry zu besuchen direkt von Madam Pomfrey, da diese sehr genau wusste, wie Harrys beste Freunde sich fühlten. Die Schulkrankenschwester hatte sich schockierend positiv über Harrys Gesundheitszustand geäußert und Hermione begriff nicht ganz, wieso sie der Ansicht war, dass nun alles gut werden würde, doch sie hatte sich keine Gedanken darum gemacht. Das konnten sie Harry fragen, wenn sie ihn sahen. Leider schlief dieser jedoch offensichtlich tief und fest.

Sie war nicht glücklich darüber und sie konnte Ron ansehen, dass dieser davon genauso begeistert war, wie sie. Trotzdem hatte sie nicht den Mut, Harry zu wecken. Sie wusste zu genau, wie schlecht es ihm in letzter Zeit gegangen war und ihrer Ansicht nach brauchte er seine Ruhe. Ihr Freund beugte sich inzwischen zu dem schwarzen Haarschopf, der alles war, was man von Harry sehen konnte und zupfte vorsichtig die Decke zur Seite um wenigstens dessen Gesicht sehen zu können.

Das Resultat war schockierend. Harry fuhr aus dem Schlaf, schoss hoch und hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Hermione schaffte es nicht, ein erschrecktes Quietschen zu unterdrücken und Ron machte überrascht einen unsicheren Schritt rückwärts. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Harry etwas anderes erwartet hatte.

Harry, als ihm klar wurde, dass es Ron und Mione waren, die vor seinem Bett standen und er sie mit dem Zauberstab bedrohte, fasste sich. Offensichtlich entwickelte er nun Paranoia, was Dracos mögliche Reaktion auf die Wahrheit anging. Seit er davon wusste, hegte er unterschwellig die Befürchtung, dass dieser wutentbrannt hier auftauchen und erneut versuchen würde ihn mit einem Fluch zu belegen. Was ihn fast noch mehr überraschte war seine scheinbar ebenso unterschwellige Entschlossenheit, sich das nicht noch einmal antun zu lassen. Wie sonst kam es, dass sein Zauberstab unter dem Kopfkissen gesteckt und er seinen Freunden einen mittelschweren Schock versetzt hatte?

„Sorry…" Mit einem ganz klar irritieren Kopfschütteln legte er seine Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch neben dem Bett und ließ sich wieder ins Kissen zurücksinken, ohne Ron und Hermione anzusehen. Es war so weit. Er hatte keine andere Chance mehr, als sich der Wahrheit zu stellen. Die Tatsache ließ ihn sprachlos und unendlich verlegen zurück, wobei er gleichzeitig dankbar dafür war, dass er eingeschlafen war, denn wenn er die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken hätte müssen, wie er seinen Freunden beibringen sollte, was wirklich geschehen war, wäre er vermutlich inzwischen ein nervliches Wrack.

Die Stille in der Krankenstation war einen Moment lang erdrückend und Hermione war die erste, die sich fasste. Auch wenn ihr Stottern bewies, dass sie noch immer etwas schockiert war:

„…ähm…äh…alles okay mit…mit dir, Harry?" Ihr Blick ruhte auf Harrys linker Schulter, die nicht wie üblich von der Fixierung geschützt war, was für sich allein schon irritierend genug war. Und dann war da der Fakt, das Harry sich ganz eindeutig weigerte, sie anzusehen. Ein gemurmeltes ‚Ja' war die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam. Eine steile Falte zwischen den Brauen, ließ sich Hermione doch noch auf die Kante des Bettes sinken, während Ron sich mit ausdrucksloser Miene auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett sinken ließ.

„Wie…wie geht es dir?", fragte Mione, noch immer von seinem Verhalten irritiert. Mit allem hätte sie gerechnet, nur nicht damit, einem gezückten Zauberstab gegenüber zustehen. Etwas hatte sich mit ihm grundlegend verändert.

Harry war inzwischen versucht, seine Standartantwort auf diese Frage zu geben, doch er überlegte es sich schnell anders. Dieses Gespräch würde mehr Lügen ans Licht zerren, als ihm lieb war und eins hatte ihn schon von Anfang an mehr belastet, als alles andere: Es waren die Lügen, die er seinen Freunden seit zwei Jahren immer wieder auftischte. Tief durchatmend hob er den Kopf und sah erst Hermione und dann Ron ins Gesicht. Er würde sich nicht weiter vor der Wahrheit drücken.

„Es…es geht so. Könnte schlimmer sein. Es war alles…ein bisschen viel in den letzten Tagen.", beantwortete er Hermiones Frage.

„…ähm…" Hermiones Blick hing an Harrys Schulter, doch sie hatte zweifellos keine Ahnung, wie sie ihre nächste Frage formulieren sollte. Harry starrte auf seine Hände, wohl wissend, was seine Freunde im Augenblick am meisten beschäftigte. Sein Verhalten und das Fehlen der Fixierung irritierten sie zutiefst. Es mochte sein, dass er normalerweise hervorragend darin war, Fragen auszuweichen, doch das stand nicht mehr zu Debatte.

Ron und Hermione verdienten es endlich die Wahrheit zu hören, ob es ihm nun gefiel oder nicht. Harry fragte sich, ob er damit nicht am Ende doch noch alles aufs Spiel setzte, was ihm wichtig war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie seine besten Freunde auf die Tatsache reagieren würden, dass seine hochgeheime Affäre im letzten Jahr tatsächlich Draco gewesen war. Das würde er erst wissen, wenn es heraus war. Er sah sie nicht an, als er leise konstatierte:

„Es ist weg…das Fluchmal ist weg…" //…und ich bin ein Lügner…es tut mit leid…// Er konnte nicht mehr davon rennen. Dumbledore hatte ihm nicht die Chance dazu gegeben und langsam begann Harry zu ahnen, warum.

„…aber…aber…aber…" Miones Hand berührte erst Harrys Schulter und schob dann das Oberteil seines Schlafanzuges bei Seite, um sich mit eigenen Augen zu überzeugen. Sie war vollkommen fassungslos, als sie sie noch immer leicht gerötete, aber ansonsten makellose Haut an seiner Schulter sah, auch wenn sie so etwas angesichts seiner neu gewonnenen Beweglichkeit beinahe geahnt hatte.

In Rons Kopf klicken inzwischen mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit die letzten Puzzleteile an ihren Platz. Mit einem ungläubigen Schnauben schüttelte er den Kopf und starrte nun selbst den Boden an, bevor er vollkommen zusammenhanglos knurrte:

„Es war also tatsächlich Malfoy." Er hatte es für sich behalten, doch der Fakt, dass Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn in die Krankenstation geholt hatte, gab ihm schon zu denken, seit es geschehen war. Im Grunde wunderte Ron nur, dass Mione das nicht aufgefallen war, doch vermutlich war es einfach im allgemeinen Aufruhr um Harrys Zustand untergegangen. „Malfoy hat dir den Fluch verpasst…und er ist dein Ex…", fuhr der Rotschopf fort.

Schon seit dem Brief seiner Brüder hatte Ron mit dem Fakt zu kämpfen, dass sich am Ende tatsächlich bewahrheitete, was sie mehr als nur einmal befürchtet und immer wieder verworfen hatten. Der Schock, den ihm das eigentlich verursachen müsste, blieb jedoch aus. Zu oft hatte er sich in diesem letzten Schuljahr mit dem Gedanken auseinandergesetzt. Er sah Harry schlucken und wusste erschreckend genau, wie dieser sich fühlte. Das Mitleid, das sich in seinem Kopf freikämpfen wollte, scheuchte er vorerst in den hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes. Erst musste er wissen, wieso Harry so dämlich gewesen war, sich mit dem Frettchen einzulassen, doch Hermione brachte ihn aus dem Konzept, denn sie hatte etwas gebraucht um zu begreifen, was genau Ron meinte.

„WAS?" Sie starrte Harry ungläubig an und ihr Ton allein hatte gereicht, um seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu ziehen. „Soll das heißen, Draco Malfoy hat dir diesen Fluch verpasst und sie haben das ZUGELASSEN?" Schon die Bestätigung, dass Harrys Affäre Malfoy gewesen war, hatte sie schockiert, doch die Tragweite dessen, was sich jetzt abzeichnete konnte sie kaum fassen. Alles deutete jedoch leider genau darauf hin und das brachte sie regelrecht ins Straucheln. Wie hatte Albus Dumbledore das zulassen können? Harry wich erneut übernervös ihrem Blick aus.

„Mione es ist nicht ganz so einfach…"

„DARUM geht es nicht. Das war unmenschlich!" Sie sprang auf und begann neben seinem Bett auf und ab zu hetzten.

„Hermione, ich will gerade…", versuchte Harry zu erklären, doch Hermione hörte ihm nicht zu.

„Das hätte deinen Tod bedeuten können…ich…ich kann es nicht fassen…Wieso konnte Malfoy dich überhaupt mit diesem Fluch belegen? Er war doch nicht…oder…doch…?…Oh mein Gott." Harry sah sie nur an, als die Erkenntnis dämmerte, stumm und geschlagen. Inzwischen war ihm klar, dass seine Freunde einiges ahnten. Miones Blick traf Rons, doch dieser wich ihr aus. Was er von Ron halten sollte, wusste Harry im Moment überhaupt nicht. Er wandte den Blick ab und starrte nun aus dem Fenster.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich war in dieser Nacht durch Zufall im Verbotenen Wald, Mione? Ich hab euch die ganze Zeit belogen, von Anfang bis Ende!" Hermione sank wieder auf die Kante des Bettes, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, fassungslos und ungläubig.

„Dann fang mal an zu erzählen, Harry!" kam es in diesem Augenblick ruhig und emotionslos von Ron. Harrys Blick traf den aus blauen Augen. Ihm war klar, dass Ron es ahnte. Er hatte es schneller begriffen, als Hermione, doch sie waren einander auch um einiges näher, als er und Hermione. Harrys Blick wanderte wieder aus dem Fenster, als er zu sprechen begann. Leise, aber entschlossen und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, ohne zu stocken, begann er zu schildern, was seit seinen Sommerferien nach dem fünften Schuljahr mit ihm geschehen war – und wieso Draco Malfoy keine Schuld daran hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hermione begriff, dass er keine Wertung zu den Geschehnissen abgab. Er sagte ihnen nur, was geschehen war, emotionslos und distanziert. Nicht einmal dann, als er berichtete was im Verbotenen Wald passiert war und klar wurde, was für ein teuflisches Spiel Voldemort getrieben hatte, gab er eine Wertung ab. Er hob nur eindeutig heraus, dass Malfoy keine Wahl gehabt hatte, dass er gezwungen worden war Harry so weit zu bringen – durch den Liebesbann.

Und das war die Krux der Geschichte. Das war schon fast Grund genug, dass niemand Malfoy hatte zwingen können, den Fluch zurück zu nehmen. Es fehlte nur ein kleines Detail.

„Du hast Mitschuld eingestanden, oder?", fragte sie.

„WAS?", fuhr Ron dazwischen, doch Harry sah Hermione an. Manchmal schockierte es ihn wirklich, wie clever sie war und wie gut sie sich in fast allen Dingen auskannte.

„Mione…ich hatte von Anfang an Zweifel…" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Zweifel heißen nicht, dass du wissen konntest ob es eine Falle ist oder nicht. Nur wenn du es gewusst hättest, wärst du wirklich mit Schuld." Harry starrte wieder in die Ferne. Sie hatte natürlich Recht, doch es tat nichts mehr zur Sache. Er wusste, warum er getan hatte, was er getan hatte.

Mione sah ihn nur an. So vieles machte jetzt einen Sinn und sie wusste sehr genau, warum Harry Malfoy mit seinem Eingeständnis frei gesprochen hatte, doch sie hütete sich, dazu etwas zu sagen. Es war zu ihrem Entsetzen Harry selbst, der es aussprach, genau so ruhig und emotionslos, wie zuvor und das schockierte sie von allem am meisten.

„Ich habe ihn geliebt…ich hab mich in jemanden verliebt, der nur auf Grund eines Liebesbannes dazu bereit war, sich mit mir einzulassen…"

Seit Monaten quälte ihn diese Wahrheit nun schon und jetzt hatte er sie ausgesprochen. Es war der Moment, als Harrys Leben vor seinen Augen in Flammen aufging und nichts als Asche zurück blieb. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass es seinen Freunde sein würden, denen er dieses Eingeständnis würde machen müssen, dass sie es sein würden, die diese Worte von ihm hören würden, denn anders konnte er nicht rechtfertigen, was er mit sich machen lassen hatte.

Es war das erste und das letzte Mal, dass jemand von ihm hören würde dass er Draco Malfoy trotzdem geliebt hatte und es war wie Ignis Expurigo – reinigend. Später würde er sich eingestehen, dass er in diesem Moment den ersten Schritt nach vorn gemacht hatte. Später, nicht heute.

Heute verbrannten seine Gefühle endgültig im Feuer des Drachenglutfluches, doch diesmal war es kein Fluchmal, das zurückblieb. Diesmal war es die Asche seiner verlorenen Hoffnungen und Träume – unwiederbringlich.

Es war vorbei.

Zwei Tage später bekam Harry von Madam Pomfrey die Erlaubnis, die Krankenstation zu verlassen. Er war wieder fit. So fit, wie er nach dieser Sache sein konnte. Die seelischen Wunden mussten erst heilen und Harry wusste, dass das dauern würde.

Es blieb noch eine Sache, die er überstehen musste – die Konfrontation mit Draco Malfoy.

Er saß in seinem Zimmer, das ihm Professor McGonagall bis zum Ende des Schuljahres gelassen hatte, auf dem Bett und wartete auf seine Freunde. In zwischen wusste er alles, was an Gerüchten durch Hogwarts schwirrte.

Draco war schon gestern wieder zum Unterricht erschienen und es sah ganz so aus, als liefe er Spießruten. Es war eine grenzenlose Dämlichkeit seinerseits gewesen, vor der Krankenstation aufzutauchen und sich dabei auch noch erwischen zu lassen. Harry konnte noch immer nicht Recht fassen, dass er das getan hatte. Sicher, der Blonde hatte sich vor seinem Zusammenbruch ganz klar in etwas hineingesteigert, worüber er scheinbar irgendwie die Kontrolle verloren hatte, doch solche Fehler machte der Draco, den er kannte trotzdem nicht.

Er äußerte sich nicht zu den Gerüchten, die im Umlauf waren. Sie schlugen immer neue Blüten und jedes Mal, wenn ihn seine Freunde und Hauskameraden besuchten, bekam er etwas Neues zu hören. Es war schwer zu übersehen, dass viele vor allem auf eine Reaktion seinerseits warteten. Die Gryffindors hofften zweifellos auf strikte Ablehnung, Empörung oder wenigstens Amüsement. Harry tat ihnen den Gefallen nicht.

An dem, was geschehen war gab es nichts Amüsantes und Empörung oder Ablehnung wäre nur eine weitere Lüge zu all den vielen anderen. Er würde es aussitzen. Darin hatte er Übung. Seine Zeit in Hogwarts war bald vorbei. Dann konnte er all das endgültig hinter sich lassen. Und was Draco für Fehler machte, ging ihn nichts mehr an.

„Hey, Harry, bist du fertig Kumpel?" Ron kam zu der Tür herein gepoltert, die in den Schlafsaal führte. Harry brachte ein Grinsen zustande. Hatte er sich um Rons Reaktion Sorgen gemacht, so war das jetzt vorbei. Sein Freund hatte eh mehr geahnt, als Harry ihm zugetraut hätte und trotzdem weiter zu ihm gestanden. Ron und Hermione würden die Bodyguards sein, die er heute zweifellos brauchen würde.

„Morgen, Ron. Wo ist Mione?" Harry stand auf und griff nach seiner Schultasche.

„Sie hat mal wieder irgendein superwichtiges Buch auf dem Nachttisch vergessen und wartet am Portrait. Okay…Pokerface ready?" Harry lachte nur leise, als er zur Tür ging.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich das noch üben muss?"

„Nicht wirklich."

Zehn Minuten gingen sie gemeinsam die Haupttreppe in die Eingangshalle hinunter und Harry konnte sich nur noch über seine eigene Abgestumpftheit wundern. Überall folgten ihm wieder einmal die Blicke. Die meisten machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihn unauffällig anzusehen und starrten ihn offen an. //…kein Wunder, Harry, du und Draco Malfoy…das grenzt zweifellos an eine Sensation. Wie konntest du nur so blöd sein, Draco?//

Der Gedanke an den blonden Slytherin schnürte ihm nun seit Minuten die Brust zusammen. Er wusste, dass er nur eine Chance hatte – eine Chance für sie beide – er musste die Gerüchte und Erwartungen ignorieren so gut er nur konnte. Harry wappnete sich. Nach allem, was er hinter sich hatte, konnte das nur eine leichte Übung sein. Er würde sich nicht von der Vergangenheit unterkriegen lassen.

„Okay, Harry?", Miones Blick ruhte auf ihm. Sie hatte die Hand schon auf der Klinke des Portals zur Großen Halle. Harry setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf.

„Wann wirst du endlich aufhören, mich das zu fragen?" Hermione lächelte nur traurig.

„Wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass du okay BIST!" Und damit schob sie die Tür auf und sie traten ein.

Draco wusste, was geschehen war, als die Gespräche in der Großen Halle verhältnismäßig schnell verstummten. Potter war da. Er wappnete sich und zeigte keine Reaktion. Ohne aufzublicken aß er weiter. Er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er den Schwarzhaarigen ansah. Immerhin war er monatelang Potters Spielzeug gewesen, egal, wie respektvoll oder menschlich sich dieser ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte. Er war ihm unterworfen gewesen.

Es mochte sein, dass die Wut darüber nicht mehr ganz so intensiv war, wie anfangs, doch die widerstreitenden Gefühle, die ihn im Moment beherrschten, machten es nicht besser. Er wusste, dass er sich zusammennehmen musste, so schwer es ihm möglicherweise auch fallen würde. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, welche Wirkung die Begegnung mit Potter auf ihn haben würde und er fürchtete sie.

Die letzten Tage waren gelinde gesagt unerträglich gewesen. Er hatte sich mit seiner dämlichen Reaktion in Zaubertränke gnadenlos ins Rampenlicht der Gerüchteküche katapultiert und konnte noch immer nicht fassen, wie es so weit hatte kommen können. Es schien in einem anderen Leben passiert zu sein.

In dem Leben, in dem er geglaubt hatte, Harry Potter lieben zu können. Dieses Leben hatte mit der Wahrheit geendet, doch die Auswirkungen blieben katastrophal. Die Blicke einiger seiner Klassenkameraden in Slytherin waren hämisch. Die Schadenfreude, die Pansy und Blaise an den Tag legten treffsicher und brutal. Alles wurde ans Tageslicht gezerrt, selbst sein Hang zu Ray Hays, dem wieder einmal seine Ähnlichkeit mit Potter auf die Flaggen geschrieben wurde. Draco konnte diese Ähnlichkeit längst nicht mehr sehen. Alles, was er tun konnte, war stoisch ruhig zu bleiben, egal, wie schwer es fiel.

„Und, Draco, Sehnsucht…?", kam es da auch schon von links, wo Pansy sich immer noch mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit platzierte. Draco wandte ihr den Blick zu, Herablassung und unendliche Verachtung in den grauen Augen.

„Weißt du, Pansy, langsam wird deine Darbietung als verschmähtes Weibsstück wirklich peinlich. Was zwischen Potter und mir passiert ist, geht keinen was an." Draco wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht, obwohl er wusste, dass er schon mit dem ersten Satz hart getroffen hatte. Er würde das ein für alle Mal klar stellen und warf darum einen kalten Blick in die Runde. „Das Einzige, was noch von Belang ist, ist die Tatsache, dass es vorbei ist…egal, was sich dein krankes Hirn zusammenreimt. Um genau zu sein, ist mir das Ganze nur noch grenzenlos peinlich, denn er ist es nicht Wert auch nur einen Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden." Er musste zu seinen Fehlern stehen, aber er würde seiner Verachtung für diese Fehler klar Ausdruck verleihen.

Und so hob er den Kopf, den Blick zielsicher auf den Platz gerichtet, den Potter wie üblich neben Weasley gegenüber Granger eingenommen hatte. Seine Miene zeugte von Verachtung und Unwillen darüber, dass er sich so weit herabgelassen hatte, doch innerlich wartete er nervös auf eine Reaktion.

Potter unterhielt sich mit Granger und hatte dabei einen trotzigen Zug um den Mund, Mienenspiel so vertraut, als hätte er niemals etwas anderes getan, als Potter zu beobachten. Er sah nicht auf und Draco wusste, dass er ihm bisher nicht einen Blick gegönnt hatte. //Besser für dich, Bastard…//, drohte er in Gedanken, bevor er etwas anderes realisierte.

Es waren nicht wie erwartet Wut und unbändiger Hass, was er empfand. Es waren auch nicht Scham und Demütigung.

Es war Leere.

tbc


	36. Plötzlich frei

Titel: Verfluchte Liebe (36/circa 38)

Autor: KimRay

Kategorie?

Unterkategorie: Drama

Inhalt: Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: …es geht erst mal weiter…

Beta: fiZi und shirokko. ;-) big thanks.

Auch hier: Vielen, vielen Dank für Eure reviews. Im Mom brauch ich die echt, um endlich wieder vorwärts zu kommen.

**_Kapitel 36 _**

**_Plötzlich frei_**

„Hey, Harry, komm doch mit zum Training!" Seamus Hand landete schwer auf Harrys Schulter und er stolperte vorn über. Es war wieder einer dieser Momente. Der erste Blick, den Harry seinem Hauskameraden zuwarf war düster. Und dann, einen Augenblick später realisierte er, dass er keinen Grund mehr zum Schmollen hatte. Seamus grinste übers ganze Gesicht, als er murmelte:

„Klar…warum nicht."

Es war dieses ‚Warum nicht' das Harry regelmäßig aus der Bahn schupste. Er war seit drei Tagen wieder im Unterricht und stolperte mindestens einmal pro Stunde über ‚Warum nicht'. Ob es Remus war, der ihn in VgddK zu einem Schauduell nach vorn beorderte oder ob es Ron war, der ihm sagte, er würde mit Mione zum lernen in die Bibliothek gehen und keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass sie allein sein wollten, obwohl er bis vor ein paar Tagen die meiste Zeit Schutzschild gespielt hatte, es waren Dinge, die er gedanklich erst einmal mit ‚Warum nicht' klarstellen musste.

Es gab keinen Grund mehr sich zu verstecken. Es gab keinen Grund mehr vor jeglichem Kontakt zurückzuschrecken und er musste sich auch keine Gedanken mehr machen, wenn er ohne Ron durch überfüllte Gänge zur Großen Halle eilte. Es war okay, wenn Neville ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Es war auch kein Problem, wenn Seamus ihm einem Schups in die Seite gab, Dean ihn zurückschupste und sie sich über seine Miene kranklachten.

Sie alle hatten kein Problem damit, ihn wieder so zu behandeln, wie sie es vor dem Fluchmal getan hatte. Der einzige, der ein Problem hatte, war Harry, denn er war es, der sich erst daran gewöhnen musste, dass er wieder vollkommen in Ordnung war. Es war gelinde gesagt Nerven aufreibend und inzwischen erinnerte er sich am laufenden Band daran, dass er sich keine Gedanken mehr um das verdammte Fluchmal machen musste nur um dieses dämliche ‚Warum nicht' aus dem Kopf zu bekommen.

Das war es, was Hermione ihm geraten hatte, nachdem ihr zweifellos aufgefallen war, dass er im Moment ein wenig durch den Wind war und sie wieder einmal zielgenau die Gründe dafür analysiert hatte.

Das war das eine, seine weggeschlossenen Gefühle waren das andere.

Harry war schnell klar geworden, dass Draco die Ignoranz-Nummer durchziehen würde. Schon seit dem Tag, als Harry die Krankenstation verlassen hatte, mied der Blonde ihn vollkommen. Es war ein erfolgreiches Konzept. Nachdem die Gerüchte angesichts ihrer beider Verhalten noch einmal übermütig hoch gekocht waren, bremste sie der Fakt, dass sie beide so absolut keine Reaktionen zeigten schon am nächsten Tag massiv aus. Natürlich spielte das, was Draco offensichtlich an diesem Tag beim Frühstück gesagt hatte, nämlich, dass Harry es nicht Wert war, sich um ihn Gedanken zu machen, eine enorme Rolle dabei.

Harry überraschte diese Aussage, von der es ihn nicht wunderte, dass sie so schnell die Runde gemacht hatte, nicht wirklich. Er wusste, dass der Blonde ohne jeden Zweifel damit seine Meinung zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte. Die Gradlinigkeit dieser Strategie war eigentlich bewundernswert. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Draco einfach so dazu stehen würde und dann auch noch damit durchkam, wenn er von einem Fehler sprach, den er zutiefst bereute. Diese Ehrlichkeit war neu und absolut untypisch, doch sie wirkte, denn sie nahm allen Gerüchten den Wind aus den Segeln.

Im Grunde war Harry das nur Recht, denn es sorgte dafür, dass sich die Lage beruhigte. Interessant fand er zwar, dass er selbst niemals auf die Sache angesprochen wurde, doch er würde das nur dankbar annehmen, denn er WOLLTE sich nicht mit Gedanken um Draco Malfoy herumschlagen. Er wollte diese Sache hinter sich lassen, so schnell wie möglich und er wusste, dass es dabei von enormem Vorteil war, dass er Hogwarts in nicht mehr ganz fünf Wochen beenden würde.

„Kommt er?" Ron warf einen Blick zum Schloss hinauf. Sie hatten Seamus auf Harry gehetzt. Er war am wenigsten verdächtig. Bis jetzt ging der Plan, den Hermione und er um Harrys Reintegrierung in sein Haus geschmiedet hatten hervorragend auf. Natürlich wussten sie, dass er sich etwas schwer tat und es wunderte sie nicht wirklich, doch der Rest seiner Hauskameraden tat sich leicht damit und das half Harry enorm.

„Er hat zumindest gesagt, dass er kommt!", beantwortete Seamus Rons drängende Frage.

„Ron, du solltest dir nicht zuviel Hoffnung machen!", Hermione wusste, dass es zum Plan gehörte Harry auch wieder für Quidditch zu begeistern, doch Rons Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht beim letzten Spiel der Saison gegen Ravenclaw spielte, unterstützte sie nicht. „Er kann nicht fürs Team spielen. Sein Arm war seit Monaten in der Fixierung. Er hat gar nicht genug Kraft." Mione sah Ginny aus dem Augenwinkel eine düstere Miene ziehen, doch sie ignorierte es stoisch. Es war ihr vollkommen egal, ob das Team gewann oder verlor. Harrys Wohlergehen war das einzige, was für sie zählte.

Ron wollte gerade zu seiner Verteidigung ansetzen, als Colin Creevy, einer seiner Jäger, ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen gab und ihm zum Schweigen brachte. Harry kam mit seinem Besen vom Schloss herüber und hatte das Quidditchfeld fast erreicht.

„Oh Gott, sei dank…", ließ Ginny sich vernehmen.

„Ginny!!!", zischte Mione durch die Zähne, doch sie hatte das düstere Gefühl, dass es nichts nützte. Ginny hatte seit Hays Spiel gegen Slytherin so einen Schiss vor den Ravens, dass sie nur noch weg wollte.

„Hi, Leute…", grüßte Harry. „..ich hoffe ihr habt kein Problem damit, wenn ich ein bisschen mitfliege."

„Quatsch, Harry, wir doch nicht. Ich hab dich doch extra gefragt. Vielleicht könntest du ja Ginny in die Schuhe helfen, damit sie da oben endlich aufhört zu zittern, wie Espenlaub.", lästerte Seamus und fing sich einen bösen blick von Ginny ein, denn obwohl er recht hatte, mochte sie es gar nicht, wenn man sich über sie lustig machte.

Harry grinste nur schief.

„Klar…aber ich bin ein bisschen aus der Übung." Ron und der Rest des Teams schickten ihm ihre strahlendsten Lächeln entgegen.

„Hey, Ray!" Zach Carmichael von den Ravenclaws kam in die Bibliothek gestürmt und handelte sich für sein Geschrei Ärger mit Madam Pince ein, doch das schien ihn nicht zu interessieren, als er zu dem Tisch hetzte an dem Ray mit einigen seiner Mitschüler Hausaufgaben machte.

„Was ist denn los?" Der schwarzhaarige Potterverschnitt namens Hays schickte seinem Kameraden aus dem Quidditchteam einen irritierten Blick entgegen. Draco, nur einen Tisch weiter spitze die Ohren.

„Ray, Potter trainiert Ginny Weasley wieder."

„Was soll daran neu sein?"

„Dass er dabei wieder selbst in der Luft ist und zweifellos keine Probleme mehr mit dem Fliegen hat. Mann, mit dem Kerl war dieses Jahr ganz eindeutig was verkehrt." Diese Aussage brachte ganz klar Besorgnis in Ray Hays Gesicht.

Draco kam inzwischen nicht umhin, angesichts dieser Neuigkeit Schadenfreude zu empfinden. Es mochte sein, dass er Potter im Moment bevorzugt Dementoren auf den Hals hetzen würde, doch wenn es um das Team der Ravens ging, hätte er nichts dagegen, wenn diese von Seiten der Gryffs eine böse Überraschung erleben würden. Verloren sie, hätte Slytherin den Quidditchpokal sicher.

Ray und die Mitglieder seines Teams, die bei ihm waren, standen auf und verließen die Bibliothek. Draco wandte sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zu, doch er war nicht mehr bei der Sache. Seine Lage hatte sich beruhigt und dafür war er ungemein dankbar. Seine Hauskameraden hatten begriffen, dass er sich von niemandem aus der Ruhe bringen lassen würde und angesichts seiner allgemein bekannten Wortgewandtheit, die er an Pansy deutlich zur Schau gestellt hatte, entschieden, ihn lieber nicht weiter zu provozieren. Seine Strategie, Potter vollkommen zu ignorieren ging auf und im Grunde konnte er eigentlich zufrieden sein. Doch er war es nicht, denn eins war ihm geblieben: es war die Leere, die er seit dieser ersten Begegnung mit Potter empfand.

Der verdammte Gryffindor ignorierte ihn zweifellos genauso mühelos, wie er selbst es mit ihm tat, doch da waren Sachen, die einem einfach nicht entgehen konnten, selbst wenn man sich noch so viel Mühe gab. Es war die so offensichtlichen Bemühungen seiner Hauskameraden, den alten Potter wieder hervorzulocken und es war der Fakt, dass es niemand auch nur wagte, IHN auf die Gerüchte mit Draco anzusprechen. Es war die Tatsache, dass Potter es tatsächlich schaffte erste Schritte in Richtung seiner früheren Persönlichkeit zu machen und die Schatten, die ihn so lange beherrscht hatten, Stück für Stück von ihm abfielen.

All das waren Dinge, die Draco nicht wirklich sehen wollte, doch sie waren leider nicht zu übersehen. Potter begann wieder zu leben, hörte auf ein Schatten seiner selbst zu sein und selbst wenn er wohl nie mehr der Alte sein würde, machte er jedoch ganz klar erste Schritte in die richtige Richtung.

Draco wusste, dass ihn das im Grunde nicht interessieren müsste, doch da war etwas, worum er einfach keinen großen Bogen machen konnte, so wie er es sich eigentlich verzweifelt wünschte. Er war es gewesen, der Potters altes Leben weggenommen hatte und sein Werkzeug dafür war Ardor Draconis gewesen. Er fand in seinem Bewusstsein noch immer all die Rechtfertigungen, die ihn im Jahr zuvor keine Zweifel an der Richtigkeit seines Tuns gelassen hatten. Er fühlte sich noch immer im Recht und jemand musste ihm das zugestanden haben, ansonsten wäre er damit nicht durchgekommen, doch etwas anderes machte sich immer mehr in seinem Verstand breit. Es war die Erkenntnis, was er dem Gryffindor damit wirklich angetan hatte.

Zu sehen, wie Potter Stück für Stück wieder zu sich selbst fand, brachte ihm seine eigene Grausamkeit mit einer Deutlichkeit zu Bewusstsein, die beinahe unerträglich war. Die meiste Zeit versuchte er es zu ignorieren, so wie er es mit Potter tat, doch manchmal, so wie jetzt gelang ihm das nicht.

Draco hatte sein sechstes und sein siebtes Hogwartsjahr vollkommen voneinander getrennt. Nichts darin passte zusammen und beide würde er am liebsten genauso ignorieren, wie Potter. Leider war das unmöglich. Im Moment sah er nur eine Möglichkeit. Er verdrängte konsequent alles, was ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und hoffte darauf, dass er besser klar kommen würde, wenn er Hogwarts endlich hinter sich hatte. Für den Augenblick funktionierte es, auch wenn es immer wieder Gelegenheiten wie gerade eben gab, in denen er es nicht schaffte vor der Realität zu flüchten.

Mit düsterer Miene griff er erneut nach seinem Lehrbuch für Verwandlungen. Selbst wenn er hoffte, dass Potter wieder für Gryffindor spielte und Hays Team ins Abseits schickte, änderte das nichts. Harry Potter gehörte nicht mehr in sein Leben. Er wollte ihn da nicht haben.

Harry starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er war wieder einmal aus seinem altvertrauten Traum geschreckt und schaffte es nicht, wieder einzuschlafen. Die letzten paar Nächte hatte er Ruhe gehabt und nun ging es wieder los. So wenig ihm das jedoch auch passte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass mit der Heilung des Fluchmals nicht all seine Probleme gelöst waren.

Seine Hauskameraden machten es ihm leicht, selbst das Quidditchteam ließ keine Zweifel an seinen Zielen. Mione wachte wie eine Glucke über ihn und ein paar Tage lang war es ihm gelungen, diese Normalität anzunehmen, doch leider war da ein Part, den er zwar meist verdrängte, der ihn jedoch trotzdem nicht los ließ.

Ohne lange nachzudenken, langte er nach seinem Besen und kramte seine Zigaretten unter dem Bett hervor. Seamus Frage, ob er mit zum Training kommen würde, hatte ihm etwas wieder gegeben, was er verloren geglaubt hatte. Noch immer konnte er mit dem Gefühl Freiheit am besten umgehen, wenn er fliegen konnte. Und nun konnte er wieder fliegen. Ohne noch lange darüber nachzudenken, griff er auch noch seinen Tarnumhang und verließ sein Zimmer, um zum Quidditchfeld zu gehen.

Zehn Minuten später fiel das Hauptportal des Schlosses hinter ihm zu und er atmete tief durch. Entschlossen schwang er sich auf seinen Besen und schoss flach über dem Boden übers Gelände zum Qidditchstation hinüber.

Es war ein so unbeschreibliches Gefühl, dass er den Drang verspürte vor Freude zu jauchzen. Es mochte sein, dass er vollkommen außer Form war und ihn das Fliegen mehr anstrengte, als er jemals erwartet hatte, doch das war ihm gleich, solange er auf dem Besen sitzen konnte ohne Schmerzen zu haben. Harry flog hemmungslos rücksichtslos, bis ihm die Muskeln vor Schmerzen brannten. Erst dann ließ er sich ins Gras auf dem Quidditchfeld fallen, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und starrte gedankenverloren in den sternenklaren Himmel.

Laue Nachtluft, unendlicher Sternenhimmel, Zufriedenheit. Harry wusste, wohin seine Gedanken wanderten und war versucht, sie aufzuhalten, doch im letzten Moment überlegte er es sich anders. Sehnsucht, Geborgenheit, Liebe – Lüge.

Harry verspürte einen Kloß im Hals und schluckte ihn entschlossen hinunter. Das alles war bekannt, genau, wie das, was noch fehlte – Schuld.

Noch immer war er in diesem Gedankengang gefangen. Nur er hatte damals entscheiden können. Nur er hatte die Wahl gehabt und sie war ihm leicht gefallen, denn er hatte sie blind getroffen. Ohne zu prüfen, ohne zu fragen, ohne zu checken. Harry fuhr hoch und stütze seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

//Wer kommt denn auch schon auf so was…VERDAMMT! Wer kommt auf so was?// Er hätte darauf kommen müssen. Er hatte sich immer und immer wieder gefragt, ob er wirklich etwas hätte ändern können und jedes Mal war die Antwort ‚JA' gewesen. Er hätte es ändern können, hätte er nur nicht versucht, einmal in seinem Leben nicht Harry Potter zu sein. Doch er war Harry Potter und die Strafe dafür, das zu ignorieren, hatte ihn ereilt.

Die Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und er versuchte sie wie immer zurück zu drängen, doch er konnte es nicht. Sie strömten unaufhaltsam über seine Wangen, brannten auf seiner Haut. Harry hörte auf sich dagegen zu wehren. Er umschlang seine Knie mit den Armen und presste sein Gesicht hinein.

Warum nur musste es noch immer so sehr wehtun? Es war lang vorbei. Das Fluchmal war nicht mehr und er war frei, doch der unendlich Schmerz blieb. Harry wusste nicht, wie er ihn loswerden könnte. Er wusste nicht, was er dagegen tun sollte. Er musste loslassen. Das hatte er begriffen und seine Chancen darauf waren niemals zuvor so groß gewesen. Trotzdem wusste er nicht wie.

_…DU HÄTTEST ES WISSEN MÜSSEN, POTTER! DU HÄTTEST WISSEN MÜSSEN, DASS ICH DICH NIEMALS FREIWILLIG LIEBEN KÖNNTE…Und ich wette, du hast es auch gewusst…_

Das war es, was Nacht für Nacht in seinem Kopf schrie. Dieser Vorwurf. //Wie hätte ich ahnen können, was er mit dir gemacht hat, Draco? Wie sollte ich wissen, dass du niemals eine Wahl hattest?// und dann //Was hätte es für einen Unterschied gemacht?//

Die Erkenntnis war bitter, doch Harry wusste, dass dann alles anders gewesen wäre. Der Unterschied lag in Schuld und Unschuld. Er hatte Draco böse Absichten unterstellt. Er war so weit gekommen, ihm fast zu glauben, aber er war nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass mehr dahinter stecken könnte. Das sprach ihn schuldig, egal, was alle anderen dachten.

_…DU HÄTTEST WISSEN MÜSSEN, DASS ICH DICH NIEMALS FREIWILLIG LIEBEN KÖNNTE…_

_…FREIWILLIG…_Das war der Dreh und Angelpunkt. An allem hatte er gezweifelt, nur nicht an Dracos Fähigkeit frei zu entscheiden. Wie krank machte es ihn, dass er sich in jemanden verlieben konnte, den er innerlich noch immer als Feind sah?

„VERDAMMT, VERDAMMT UND NOCHMAL VERDAMMT!!!" Harry war auf den Beinen und versengte das Gras mit Pulsus-Flüchen. Er ließ seiner Energie freien Lauf, ließ sie aus sich heraus fließen, bis ihm vor Erschöpfung die Hände zitterten. Es nützte nichts. Die Gefühle, die ihn beherrschten wurde er nicht los.

Er war mitschuldig, doch er wollte nicht mehr mitschuldig sein. Er hatte teuer genug bezahlt. Er hatte sein Herz verloren und war mehr als einmal nah dran gewesen, sein Leben zu verlieren. Nichts würde jemals wieder so sein, wie es vor Draco war und doch war er mitschuldig. Draco war genauso sein Opfer, wie er Voldemorts gewesen war.

//Er war mein Opfer…MEIN OPFER…Warum?...Warum nur? Warum nur kann ich nicht damit aufhören?...Warum kann ich nicht aufhören ihn zu lieben?// Harry schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und fiel auf die Knie. Er wollte nicht mehr und er konnte nicht mehr, doch noch immer schien es unmöglich. //Ich muss einen Weg finden das zu beenden. Ich MUSS.// Und plötzlich wusste er, was er zu tun hatte.

„Morgen, Harry, du bist blass. Hast du schlecht geschlafen?" Harry traf Ron und Mione inzwischen jeden Morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum, um mit ihnen zum Frühstück zu gehen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Mione wieder so besorgt fragte. Harry warf ihr ein giftig, provokantes Lächeln zu, bevor er ihr den Arm um die Schulter schlang und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Ja ich habe schlecht geschlafen und ja ich bin blass, aber du kannst trotzdem aufhören so ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. Es geht mir so gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr." Das brachte ihm von beiden Seiten einen überraschten Blick ein und Hermione konnte sich eines unguten Gefühls nicht erwehren.

„Was ist passiert?" Das Funkeln in Harrys Augen nahm noch ein wenig zu, als er sie erneut ansah.

„Oh…nichts besonders…Ich habe glaube ich nur endlich begriffen, dass ich wirklich frei bin!"

„Wieso gibt mir deine Ausdrucksweise so zu denken?", hakte sie nach und war etwas überrascht, als sie Ron lachen hörte. Ihr Freund schupste Harrys Arm von ihrer Schulter und ersetzte ihn durch seinen eigenen. Er hatte begriffen, was Harry meinte. Man konnte nur gespannt sein, wie das ausging.

„Kommt schon, ich hab Hunger." Ron schob Hermione weiter, denn sie war stehen geblieben und Harry schloss sich ihnen an. Er wusste, er hatte nur eins zu tun: Er musste aufmerksam sein. Seine Sexualität war seit den Malfoy-Gerüchten ein offenes Geheimnis und er war sich klar, dass es schon ein paar Jungs gegeben hatte, die versucht hatten mit ihm zu flirten. Er hatte es nur ignoriert. Das würde jetzt jedoch vorbei sein.

„Ich fass es nicht."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Pansy und ihr übliches überzogenes Getue konnten einem wirklich auf die Nerven gehen. Leider gab es jedoch immer noch genug Leute in seinem Haus, die sie damit auf sich aufmerksam machte.

„Was ist los, Pansy?" Millicent die mit dem Rücken zum Rest der großen Halle saß sprang wie selbstverständlich auf Pansys Ausruf an.

„Ich hätte es nicht geglaubt, Gerüchte hin Gerüchte her…" Das brachte Draco dazu, die Stirn zu runzeln. Worauf wollte sie hinaus? Sie war offensichtlich nicht an ihm interessiert, denn ihre Aufmerksamkeit war über Millicents Schulter gerichtet. Er weigerte sich trotzdem ihrem Blick zu folgen.

„Wovon sprichst du, Pans?"

„Potter! Schau dir das an…" Sie sprach nicht weiter und plötzlich hatte Draco Mühe sich weiter auf sein Frühstück zu konzentrieren.

„Potter und Corner?...CORNER?" Millicent hatte weniger Probleme auszusprechen, was Pansy wohl etwas geschockt hatte. Draco versuchte es auszublocken. Es ging ihn nichts an, was Potter tat und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. „Wie?", sprach Millicent weiter.

„Keine Ahnung. Er ist auf einmal aufgestanden und zu Potter rüber an den Tisch…Wir sollten Jessica interviewen." Jessica Morris war wie Michael Corner in Ravenclaw. „Komm schon!" Draco hörte Pansy aufstehen und zweifelte nicht daran, dass Millicent ihrem Beispiel folgte. Er redete sich noch immer erfolgreich ein, dass ihn das nicht interessierte – bis er begriff, dass die Finger, die seine Gabel umklammerten weiß waren vor Anspannung, er schon seit dem Moment, als diese Unterredung begonnen hatte keinen Bissen mehr zu sich genommen hatte und seine Kehle sich wie zugeschnürt anfühlte.

Draco legte die Gabel betont ruhig aus der Hand, wischte sich die Finger an seiner Serviette ab und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse, nur um irgendetwas zu tun. Der Appetit war ihm vollkommen vergangen.

//Potter und Corner also.//, bewegte er in seinem Kopf, was sich zweifellos festgefressen hatte. Es war eine leichte Übung unbeteiligt den Blick zu heben und zum Gryffindortisch hinüber zu sehen. Corner saß auf dem Platz neben Granger, zweifellos nur, um sich mit Potter zu unterhalten. Draco wollte seinen Blick einfach weiter gleiten lassen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Er blieb an Harry Potter hängen, ohne dass er auch nur eine Chance hatte, sich loszureißen. Potter lächelte, sagte etwas und begann dann richtig zu lachen und die ganze Zeit hing sein Blick an Corner, ohne dass es affektiert oder gezwungen wirkte. //Das ist falsch…das ist einfach nicht richtig.//

Eine Gruppe Gryffindor-Sechstklässler stand auf und versperrte Draco die Sicht. Er war beinahe dankbar dafür, denn das gab ihm die Chance aufzustehen, seine Tasche zu nehmen und die Halle zu verlassen. Er musste noch ein paar Dinge erledigen, bevor er zum Unterricht ging, etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen und einen Brief an seinen Vater schreiben. Dringend.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Harry?" Hermione kam wie immer auf den Punkt, kaum dass sie die Große Halle verlassen hatten und Michael Corner außer Sicht war. Ron verdrehte die Augen. Harry blieb stehen und sah sie ernst an.

„Mione, eins gleich vorn weg: Hör auf jede meiner Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen. Ich weiß du meinst es gut. Aber was mir passt und was nicht entscheide ich selbst. Und nun zu Michael. Ob das eine gute Idee ist oder nicht, weiß ich nicht…und es interessiert mich nicht. Ich kann nur sehen, ob ich es probieren will oder nicht. Es kann was gutes sein, es kann was schlechtes sein. Das wird sich zeigen. Eins steht aber fest: es kann nur besser werden." Und damit wandte er sich ab und ging davon.

Mione schluckte, als sie ihm nach sah. Ron legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und schob sie weiter.

„Er macht einen Fehler!", konstatierte sie rein instinktiv, doch Ron entgegnete:

„Nein, macht er nicht. Er versucht nur sich frei zu schwimmen, wo er schon endlich die Chance dazu hat. Und das muss er wenn er Malfoy hinter sich lassen will. Du hast ihn doch gehört. Er hat den Idiot geliebt. Denkst du wirklich, dass er damit einfach so aufhören kann?"

„Aber er macht Michael was vor." Ron stoppte, drehte sie zu sich und sah sie ernst an.

„Mione, nicht jeder Flirt ist die Liebe fürs Leben, okay. Und Harry hat noch einen entscheidenden anderen Nachteil."

„Welchen?"

„Er ist Harry Potter, Mione!" Mione ließ resigniert den Kopf sinken. Sie wusste, dass Ron im Grunde Recht hatte. Was Harry versuchte, mochte nicht richtig sein, doch immerhin versuchte er es. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es funktionierte.

Harry schob sich auf seinen Platz in Zauberkunst. Es war noch niemand da. Er war früh dran. Mit Sicherheit hatte Hermione noch vorgehabt in die Bibliothek zu gehen, nachdem sie sie so schnell vom Frühstück weggelotst hatte. Und sie hatte ihn ohne jeden Zweifel von Michael Corner weggelotst.

Er stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch vor sich und rieb sich resigniert mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Er wusste, dass die Grundidee seines Planes wirksam sein könnte. Das Problem dabei war jedoch, dass es ihm schwer fiel. Michael war ein netter Junge, intelligent, unterhaltsam, aufgeschlossen und auf jeden Fall interessiert. Harry hatte sich gut mit ihm unterhalten, doch die Szene hatte eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen und das sorgte dafür, dass er sich innerlich verspannte.

Er wollte nicht der Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit sein. Das war Punkt eins. Punkt zwei war der Blick, den er wieder einmal mit einer Deutlichkeit auf sich gespürt hatte, dass es ihm eisige Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass Draco die verdammten Zauber wegnahm – dringend – denn es half ihm überhaupt nicht, wenn er jeden Hauch von dessen Aufmerksamkeit bis in die Tiefe seiner Seele verspürte.

Harry griff nach einem Blatt Pergament, kritzelte sein Anliegen darauf und sprang auf. Möglicherweise würde er zu spät in den Unterricht kommen, doch er würde diese Nachricht an Lucius sofort absenden und dazu musste er in die Eulerei um Hedwig zu finden.

Es war Zufall, dass Harry Ron in diesem Nebenraum stehen sah, als er am Abend auf dem Weg vom Abendessen in die Bibliothek war. Er stoppte fast automatisch um zu sehen, was sein Freund da tat. Es war der Raum mit den Ständen im Quidditchturnier an der Wand und im Grunde musste er sich nicht Fragen, warum Ron die Tafeln anstarrte.

Sie trainierten im Moment wie die Profis, dreimal die Woche und notfalls auch vier Mal, wenn es möglich war. Harry war allein für Ginny zuständig. Das Problem war, dass mach Sucherreflexe nicht trainieren konnte. Ginny war gut, ohne Zweifel, doch sie hatte ein großes Problem. Im Zweikampf war sie eine Niete. Man sollte nicht denken, dass ein Rotschopf so zurückhaltend sein konnte, doch Ginny schreckte vor jeder Attacke zurück. Das sorgte dafür, dass sie jeden Zweikampf verlor.

Harry versuchte sie abzuhärten. Er schupste sie, drängte sie, bremste sie aus, doch anstatt endlich zurückzuschlagen versuchte sie nur schneller zu sein. Es war ziemlich aussichtslos. Harry wusste, dass sie Hays vom Tempo her überlegen war, doch wenn sie diesen Vorteil nicht nutzen konnte, hatte sie keine Chance.

Aber was auch immer sich ihr Team erhoffte, Harry konnte nicht spielen. Sie hatten noch vierzehn Tage bis zu diesem letzten Spiel des Jahres, doch sein linker Arm war ganz einfach noch immer zu schwach.

Mit einem Seufzen betrat er den Raum und machte Ron damit auf sich aufmerksam. Er sah ihn an, schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln und starrte dann wieder auf die Ergebnisse.

„Es bringt nichts, oder?" Harry wusste, worauf er sich bezog.

„Sie ist eigentlich sehr gut, aber ich denke diese Zweikampfschwäche wird sie nicht weg bringen! Ich hab keine Ahnung wer, aber…sie ist nicht hart genug für einen Sucher."

„Sie will, dass du spielst, Harry. Sie weiß, dass nur du diese Saison für uns retten könntest. Darum will sie, dass du spielst! Mal von der Zweikampfschwäche ganz abgesehen."

„Ron, ich kann nicht spielen. Ich hab beinahe ein Jahr nicht mehr gespielt und mein Arm war zwei Drittel dieser Zeit in einer Fixierung." Harry schob den Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch und streckte seinen Arm aus. Ron musste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen, was er damit ausdrücken wollte. Der Arm war von Muskelschwund gezeichnet. Es mochte sein, dass es nicht mehr ganz so schlimm war, wie direkt nachdem der Fluch weggenommen worden war, doch noch immer konnte Ron Harrys Handgelenk problemlos mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner Hand umspannen.

„Echt zum heulen.", ließ er sich vernehmen. Sie hatten 260 Punkte Rückstand auf Slytherin, Ravenclaw 210. Da war kein allzu großer Unterschied. Hays tönte schon seit Wochen, dass er Slytherin schlagen wollte. Das hieß, er brauchte 220 Punkte in diesem Spiel, während Gryffindor 270 bräuchte um doch noch den Quidditchpokal zu holen.

Harry wusste, worauf Ron spekulierte. Hays würde das Spiel ziehen, um soviel Punkte zu machen wie möglich. Das gab jedoch auch ihnen die Chance zu punkten. Am Ende wäre es dann der Schnatz, der die Entscheidung fällen würde. Das Problem war, dass Ginny genau wie gegen Malfoy kaum eine Chance gegen Hays haben würde, nicht bei der Härte, mit der die Ravens in diesem Jahr spielten.

Leider würde er selbst jedoch auch keine Chance gegen Ray haben. Wäre es Hufflepuff würde Harry sofort ‚Ja' sagen. Möglicherweise würde er sich sogar ein Duell gegen Malfoy zutrauen, aber nicht gegen Hays und seine Killer-Treiber.

„Tut mir leid, Ron." Ohne seinen Freund anzusehen wandte Harry sich ab und ging davon. Es verbitterte ihn unendlich, dass er diese letzte Chance nicht nutzen konnte, doch er wusste, dass es ein Fehler wäre, seinem Freund falsche Hoffnungen zu machen.

Er wollte sich gerade in seinem Zimmer verschanzen und alle Türen hinter sich verriegeln, als es leise an der Tür zum Gang klopfte. Harry war versucht, es zu ignorieren, doch offenbar wusste, die Person vor der Tür, dass er hier war. Resigniert stand er auf um zu öffnen. Es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, Hermione draußen stehen zu sehen.

„Harry, Ron hat mir gesagt, was vorgefallen ist." Ohne zu fragen drängte sie an ihm vorbei. Harry schloss die Tür ohne sie anzusehen.

„Ihr zwei solltet wirklich aufhören, euch so viele Gedanken um mich zu machen.", konstatierte er müde.

„Darum gehst es nicht." Sie sah ihn an und er fragte sich, was kommen würde. Mione konnte es zweifellos einfach nicht lassen. „Es geht darum, dass ich ihm von Anfang an gesagt habe, dass du nicht spielen kannst. Ich hab ihm immer wieder gesagt, er solle aufhören, dir Druck zu machen, aber er kann es einfach nicht lassen. Und darum bin ich sauer auf ihn und hier um dir klar zu machen, dass dir absolut GAR NICHTS Leid tun muss. Denn ich weiß ganz genau, dass du dir schon wieder Vorwürfe machst, weil du das Gefühl hast dein Team hängen zu lassen, aber das kannst du im Moment nicht auch noch brauchen. Du hast genug um die Ohren, als dass du dir auch noch um diesen dämlichen Quidditchpokal Gedanken machen musst."

Harry wünschte, etwas darauf erwidern zu können, doch das Problem war, dass sie mit jedem ihrer Worte Recht hatte. Ron hatte sich bestimmt einiges anhören müssen, wenn er danach urteilte, wie ärgerlich Mione war. Es erschreckte ihn schon ein bisschen, dass er sie offenbar als eine Art Gewissen brauchte, um einige Sachen richtig zu sehen.

Er ging hinüber zum Fenster und starrte in die Dämmerung hinaus. Hermione mochte in allen Punkten Recht haben, doch es gab etwas, was sie nicht wusste und er überlegte, ob er es ihr sagen konnte, denn Ron konnte er es nicht sagen. Hermione war jedoch grundsätzlich objektiv und darum hatte er das Gefühl, sie könnte ihn verstehen.

„Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es im Grunde wirklich unbedingt will?", fragte er leise ohne sie anzusehen. Die Antwort war ein resigniertes Seufzen.

„Ich würde sagen, es wäre so etwas von erschreckend typisch für dich, dass es schon nicht mehr schlimmer geht." Harry schwieg. Was sollte er sagen? Sie hatte Recht. „Du willst also spielen?", hakte sie nach.

„Wäre es Hufflepuff oder Slytherin, würde ich sofort spielen, Mione. Aber die verdammten Ravens spielen zu hart, als dass ich so 'ne Chance hätte.", gestand er. „Vor allem, weil Ginny ja unbedingt nicht spielen will. Ansonsten wäre ich nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen."

„Du würdest gegen Malfoy spielen, aber nicht gegen Ray?"

„Lächerlich, nicht wahr? Aber es ist einfach zu erklären. Malfoy hält sich an gewisse moralische Grundsätze. Ray tut das nicht. Er will nur gewinnen. Um jeden Preis."

Manchmal musste Hermione sich eingestehen, dass sie Harrys präzise Einschätzung von Menschen erschreckte. Sein Blick für moralische Prinzipien schockierte sie und ließ sie gleichzeitig begreifen, warum er zu Beginn des Schuljahres so ein enormes Problem mit ihr gehabt hatte. Was sie getan hatte, hatte mit Moral und Ehrlichkeit nichts zu tun gehabt. Und wenn sie es aus seinem Blickwinkel betrachtete, musste sie ihm Recht geben. Kein Hogwarts-Team spielte so hart und rücksichtslos wie die Ravens. „Glaubst du, dass ich es schaffen könnte?" fragte er da jedoch und riss sie rücksichtslos aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich kenn jemanden, der es sicher sagen kann!" Harry sah sie überrascht an und Mione lies ein grimmiges Gesicht sehen, bevor sie ihm einen Klaps gab. „Schau mich nicht so an. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich fast alles für dich tun würde." Das ersetzte die Überraschung mit einer liebenswerten Selbstgefälligkeit.

Schon einen Tag später fragte sich Harry jedoch, warum er sich freiwillig in die Hölle gewünscht hatte. Hermione hatte ihre bevorzugte Geheimwaffe aufgefahren. Sie hatte zwei Namen: Fred und George. Dann hatte sie als Schulsprecherin Minerva McGonagall mit der Aussicht auf den Quidditchpokal bestochen und die Erlaubnis eingeholt, dass sie morgens zwischen fünf und sieben Uhr das Quidditchfeld benutzen durften. Die Chance, dass jemand um diese Zeit mitbekam, was sie taten war beinahe Null, doch Mione war auch noch entschlossen das ganze mit der Karte des Rumtreibers zu überwachen.

Es hatte sich nach Spaß angehört, doch schon als Harry die erste Stunde Training hinter sich hatte, wusste er, dass es kein Spaß werden würde. Seine Mängel waren ganz einfach zu gravierend. Das hatte sogar die beiden Weasleys erschreckt. Harry war schon da klar, dass seine Chancen schlecht standen, doch er war der letzte, der aufgeben würde. Er würde das durchziehen. Entweder konnte er spielen oder nicht. Und er würde alles tun, um es zu schaffen, selbst wenn er für seinen Arm eine Creme von Madam Pomfrey brauchte, um den Muskelkater unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Was verdammt noch mal treibst du eigentlich, dass du jeden Abend so fertig bist, Harry?" Michael sah Harry von der Seite an. Es war das dritte Mal, dass sie sich trotz Harrys zunehmender, abendlicher Müdigkeit an einer schwer einsichtlichen Stelle am See trafen. Das frühe Aufstehen forderte seinen Tribut, vor allem, wenn es abends später wurde. Michael empfand ihr Verhältnis inzwischen etwas verspannt, doch noch hatte er nicht die Absicht einfach so aufzugeben.

„Ich versuche einem Freund zu helfen. Ist ein bisschen stressig.", erklärte Harry und starrte auf den See hinaus. Er wusste, dass Michael enttäuscht war. Er war es ja selbst.

„Und wer ist dieser Freund, wenn ich fragen darf." Das sorgte bei Harry für ein leises Lachen. Er würde einem Ravenclaw garantiert nicht sagen, dass er die Absicht hatte, Ravenclaw die Aussicht auf den Quidditchpokal zu vermasseln.

„Darfst du nicht, sorry…das kann ich dir wirklich nicht verraten." Er sah Michael an und lächelte entschuldigend. Dieses verflixte Lächeln war es, das jeden Zweifel am Sinn dieser versuchten Verführung von Seiten Michaels mit links auslöschen konnte. Ohne nachzudenken schob er Harry nach hinten ins Gras, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn, nur um sich noch einmal gedanklich zu korrigieren. Es war das Lächeln und Harrys Küsse. Wer auch immer nun wirklich schon mit ihm zusammen gewesen war, Michael beneidete die Person, vor allem, wenn es tatsächlich Malfoy gewesen sein sollte, denn dieser war der letzte, der einen Kerl wie Harry verdiente.

Es war ein unglücklicher Zufall, dass Draco ausgerechnet in dem Moment aus dem Hauptportal des Schlosses trat um zum Quidditchfeld zu gehen, als Michael Corner Potter ganz klar übermütig in eine Mauernische zog. Am Sinn dieser Aktion blieben Draco keinerlei Zweifel.

Erneut hatte er dieses Imperius-Gefühl, das er schon verspürt hatte, als er die beiden zum ersten Mal zusammen in der Großen Halle gesehen hatte. Anders, als Fremdeinfluss konnte er sich leider nicht erklären, dass er bei diesen Szenen so abgrundtief ärgerlich wurde. Theoretisch könnte man es auch als Eifersucht bezeichnen, doch Draco weigerte sich im Moment vehement, auch nur so zu denken.

Er hatte seinem Vater geschrieben, er hatte mit Professor Snape gesprochen und er hatte Bücher gewälzt, um zu begreifen, was mit ihm vorging. Es konnten seiner Ansicht nach nur Überbleibsel von Voldemorts Flüchen und Giften sein, die diese Reaktionen verursachten. Leider sagten drei voneinander unabhängige Parteien jedoch etwas anderes. Lucius bekräftigte, dass alle Zauber außer dem Ligamentum und dem Obscurus von ihm genommen worden waren. Dumbledore hatte das mehrfach überprüft. Snape stellte klar, dass Venenum Evanesco stark genug war, jedes Gift, das daran gebunden war aus seinem Blut verschwinden zu lassen und Draco hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja auch gespürt, wie seine Unterwürfigkeit nach dem Zauber regelrecht verpufft war. Und die verdammten Bücher, alle, die er in den letzten Tagen gewälzt hatte, bestätigten ebenfalls nur, was sein Vater und Professor Snape gesagt hatten.

Es war frustrierend, doch die eine Erkenntnis, die blieb, war die letzte, die er hören wollte. Sie deckte sich mit der Antwort auf die Frage seines Vaters, die das ganze Dilemma zu Anfang komplett gemacht hatte: _Und diesmal?_

Draco machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, schlug die Portaltür regelrecht hinter sich zu und stürmte mit langen Schritten in Richtung der Slytheringemeinschaftsräume davon. Er würde sich nicht damit auseinander setzen. Er würde nicht darüber nachdenken, was in diesem Schuljahr zwischen ihm und Potter gelaufen war.

Es war unmöglich. Es war eine Beleidigung. Er würde das niemals zulassen. NIEMALS. Was Potter ihm angetan hatte, war nicht wieder gut zu machen. Es gab kein zurück und dabei würde er es belassen.

Harrys Kopf tauchte aus der Nische auf, als er das Zuschlagen des Portals hörte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er zuvor dort gesehen hatte, denn Michael hatte ihn zu sehr abgelenkt, doch es irritierte ihn.

„Was ist nun schon wieder, Harry? Du führst dich auf, als habe dir jemand zuviel Aufpäppeltrank gegeben." Michaels Hände schoben sich in Harrys Nacken und zogen ihn zurück in die Nische, um da weiter zumachen, wo Harrys Gezappel sie gerade unterbrochen hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste ihn amüsiert an.

„Ich dachte, du müsstest noch was lernen?" Michael warf ihm nur einen giften Blick zu und murmelte, bevor er ihn erneut küsste:

„Ich bin doch grad dabei." Harrys Augen fielen zu, als er sich in diesen Kuss fallen ließ. Im Moment schäumten seine Gefühle regelrecht über, denn nachdem er es erst einmal geschafft hatte vor einer Weile am See seine Erinnerungen zu verdrängen, hatte er festgestellt, dass sein Plan tatsächlich funktioniert.

Ablenkung war wahrhaftig der beste Weg über die Vergangenheit hinwegzukommen und eins musste er Michael zugestehen, so zurückhaltend er allgemein auch wirkte, er war hervorragend darin, ihn von allem anderen, was ihn belastete abzulenken.

Harry grinste in den Kuss, wendete das Blatt, indem er nun Michael gegen die Mauer schob und die Kontrolle übernahm und wurde sich klar darüber, dass er eine Chance hatte. Mehr konnte er sich nicht erhoffen.

tbc


	37. Überraschende Nebenwirkungen

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (37/circa 38)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie: **??

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **vorsichtig ums eck lugt Ich denke mal ‚Sorry' reicht schon lange nicht mehr…aber trotzdem: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

**Beta:** Tess – big thanks.

at fiZi – Das nächste Mal bin ich wieder zuverlässiger mit der Zusendung der chaps. Sorry!

An alle reviewer: Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank für Eure Unterstützung und Treue...und Geduld.

_**Kapitel 37**_

_**Überraschende Nebenwirkungen**_

„Was denkst du?" Harry starrte George an. Sie hatten ihre letzte Trainingseinheit vor dem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw hinter sich und noch immer wusste niemand, dass Harry im Moment alles dafür tat, spielen zu können. Sie hatten es bei den eineinhalb bis zwei Stunden täglich belassen. Alles andere wäre zu weit in den Tag hinein gegangen und hätte möglicherweise Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gezogen, egal ob Mione die Karte überwachte oder nicht.

Mehr hätte Harry möglicherweise eh nicht vertragen, doch das Resultat war trotzdem nicht schlecht. Sein Arm war um einiges kräftiger. Natürlich war er noch immer dünner als vor dem Fluch, doch die Muskeln waren besser definiert als vor zwei Wochen und sein Griff schon wieder ziemlich hart. Hart genug, um sich auch mit der linken am Besen zu halten, sollte er heruntergeschossen werden. Das hatten sie heute mit Mione als Rückendeckung getestet.

George sah ihn inzwischen mit ausdrucksloser Miene an, bevor er einen Blick mit Fred wechselte.

„Es waren keine Wunder zu erwarten, Harry. Dazu war die Zeit zu kurz." Harry senkte den Kopf und starrte das Gras unter seinen Füßen an. Hermione machte ein sehr düsteres Gesicht. Sie hatte alles dran gesetzt, Harry diese Chance zu verschaffen und nun machte George alle Hoffnungen zunichte, doch dann hob er die Hand, um Harry einen Klaps zu verpassen.

„Dummkopf!" Er sah, wie Hermione nun richtig sauer dreinschaute und ließ ein breites Grinsen sehen. „Klar war kein Wunder zu erwarten, aber was du da fertig gebracht hast, geht nur knapp dran vorbei, Süßer!" Harrys Kopf schnippte wieder hoch und er sah George verständnislos an.

„Harryyyy…du Blödmann. Du bist sicher noch nicht wieder der Alte, das war klar, aber du bist allemal besser als unsere zweikampfscheue Schwester. Wenn irgendjemand 'ne Chance hat, dieses Spiel für Gryffindor zu gewinnen, dann du!" erklärte Fred angesichts seiner offensichtlichen Begriffsstutzigkeit.

„Du meinst, ich sollte…?"

„Du solltest nicht… du wirst!" Zwei identische Hände landeten rechts und links auf Harrys Schultern und die Zwillinge setzen Georges Satz einstimmig fort, „Und wir… werden deinen Auftritt inszenieren… bei diesem letzten Spiel Harry Potters für Gryffindor!" Das Grinsen der beiden war fanatisch und Harry begann augenblicklich sich Sorgen zu machen.

„WO VEDRAMMT NOCH MAL IST HARRY?" Ron war am Durchdrehen. Die Versuche der Mannschaft, ihn zu beruhigen, waren nicht hilfreich.

„Vermutlich auf den Tribünen, Ron. Er kann dir jetzt nicht mehr helfen und du hast es die letzten paar Mal auch prima ohne ihn hinbekommen", versuchte es Seamus erneut.

„Er sollte Ginny noch ein bisschen puschen. Sie braucht das!"

„HA…HA…HA"; ließ die Genannte sich vernehmen, obwohl sie unter ihren Sommersprossen auffällig blass war. Ron hatte jedoch nicht die Möglichkeit näher darauf einzugehen, denn in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Michael Corner steckte den Kopf herein.

„Habt ihr Harry hier versteckt?", fragte er in die entstehende Stille.

„NEIN", kam abrupt und einstimmig die Antwort, bevor Ron nachsetzte. „Raus hier, Ravenclaw. Das ist 'ne Teambesprechung." Michael grinste nur breit.

„Hat sich mehr nach Panikeindämmung angehört." Er schlug die Tür schnell wieder hinter sich zu. Es war Colin, der feststellte:

„Michael weiß auch nicht, wo Harry steckt? Was hat das denn zu bedeuten?" Sie hatten jedoch nicht mehr die Zeit, sich darüber weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn ein Blick auf die Uhr über der Tür machte klar, dass das Spiel in wenigen Minuten beginnen würde. Ron atmete tief durch.

„Okay… auch egal. Nicht mehr zu ändern. Na ja…es gibt nur eins zu sagen. Gebt euer Bestes, Jungs und Mädels!"

„Klar, Mann…!", kam es schwach von Seamus. Der Rest war Schweigen.

„Hey…ich weiß…aber wir sind verdammt noch mal besser! Wir können punkten…und…und Ginny hat auf jeden Fall 'ne Chance. Sie ist leichter als Hays…und schneller." Wieder bekam er keine Antwort und diesmal ging sein Temperament mit ihm durch.

„HERR GOTT VERDAMM MICH NOCH MAL…JETZT LASST EUCH MAL NICHT SO HÄNGEN. Und wenn ich da raus gehe und Hays wenigstens den Pokal versaue, dann reicht es mir auch."

„Du willst Malfoy in die Hände spielen?" Der Unglaube war Seamus und Colin anzuhören. Ron sah sie an, als hätten sie den Verstand verloren.

„Wisst ihr was? Wir gehen jetzt da raus und geben unser Bestes! Basta!" und damit wandte er sich um und verließ die Umkleidekabine. Der Rest des Teams erhob sich, um ihm zu folgen.

„Sieht aus, als hätten wir keine andere Wahl…"

Ginny zitterten die Knie, als sie als letzte aufstand. Nie zuvor hatte sie so Nerven gezeigt wie heute, doch die Performance der Ravens gegen Slytherin stand ihr noch allzu deutlich vor Augen. Sie hatte nicht die Hoffnung, dass jemand sie auffing, sollten die Treiber der Ravenclaws sie vom Besen schießen. Nie zuvor hatte sie so bereut, sich um Harrys Posten beworben zu haben.

Tief durchatmend trat sie hinaus auf den Gang, um dem Team zu folgen, doch sie kam nicht weit. Schon an der nächsten Tür fühlte sie sich am Arm gepackt und in die eigentlich leere Umkleidekabine der Slytherins gezogen, während sich eine Hand über ihren Mund schob.

„Hi, Schwesterchen…wir sind hier um dich aus deiner Misere zu erlösen", flüsterte George an ihrem Ohr. Ginny klappte der Mund auf, doch sie fing sich schnell:

„Fred, George…was macht ihr denn hier?" und dann glitt ihr Blick weiter und sie entdeckte Harry, in voller Gryffindor-Quidditchmontur. „Harry…?"

„Hi, Gin…ich hoffe du fühlst dich von deinen Brüdern nicht zu sehr überrannt. Aber sie wollten offensichtlich Ron an den Rand des Nervenzusammenbruchs treiben", meinte er nervös und warf den Zwillingen einen bösen Blick zu. Während Rons Anspracheversuch nebenan hatten sich die beiden vor Lachen fast gekugelt.

Anstatt Harry eine Antwort zu geben, fiel Ginny ihm um den Hals.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry, oh Merlin und Morgana, ich liebe dich!"

„Jaaa…jaaa…"

„…das wissen wir!", gingen ihre Brüder dazwischen. „Aber jetzt Schluss mit den Liebesbeteuerungen…"

„…das klärt zweifellos die Frage…"

„…ob Harry für dich spielen soll…", begannen Fred und George ihr vertrautes Wechselspiel. Bevor sie ihn wieder einmal synchron bei den Schultern packten und auf den Gang hinaus schoben.

„Und du, Harry…"

„…wirst uns gefälligst eine Show abliefern…"

„Die sich sehen lassen kann und…"

„…die Ravens und die Slys auf ihren Platz verweist…" Sie nahmen Ginny in die Mitte und kreuzten die Arme über ihren Schultern, ein mehr als nur selbstgefälliges Grinsen im Gesicht. Harry sah sie mit ernstem Blick an.

„Danke, Jungs. Ohne Euch hätte ich das nie geschafft.

„RAUS JETZT!", kam es diesmal dreistimmig und Harry beeilte sich, dem Kommando zu folgen.

„Mister Weasley, ist Ihnen bewusst, dass Ihnen ein Spieler…um genau zu sein Ihr Sucher fehlt?" Madam Hooch warf Ron einen verstimmten Blick zu. Die Gryffindors waren zu spät und nun waren sie auch noch einer zu wenig. Ron rotierte einmal fassungslos um seine eigene Achse und die Ravenclaws begannen zu lachen.

„Ginny, verdammt noch mal! Wo steckt sie?" Rons Gesichtsausdruck war gehetzt, als er von einem seiner Teammitglieder zum nächsten sah, doch alles, was er in deren Gesichtern sah, war Ratlosigkeit.

„Na Weasley, kneift sie schon, bevor wir überhaupt angefangen haben?", ließ sich Zach Carmichael vernehmen.

„Mister Carmichael, benehmen Sie sich!", rügte Madam Hooch. „Und Sie, Mister Weasley, sollten sich auf die Suche nach Ihrer Sucherin machen!", wies sie Ron an, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", ließ sich Colin in diesem Moment jedoch vernehmen und auf seinen Zügen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Er war der erste, der Harry den Gang herunter kommen sah. Als er aufs Spielfeld trat, wurde es überraschend ruhig auf den Tribünen, bevor einen Moment später auf der Tribüne Gryffindors tosender Jubel losbrach.

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen ging Harry an seinen strahlenden Teamkameraden und dem fassungslosen Ron vorbei auf Madam Hooch zu. Die Schiedsrichterin lächelte ihm entgegen.

„Ich war mir bis zum Schluss nicht sicher, ob ich Professor McGonagall ernst nehmen sollte oder nicht, als sie mich vor einem kurzfristigen Wechsel im Team gewarnt hat. Aber ich muss sagen, es freut mich Sie wieder auf dem Spielfeld zu haben, Mister Potter! Okay…das heißt, wir können beginnen…Mister Weasley, Mister Hays…Handschlag."

„Madam Hooch, das geht doch nicht", versuchte Ray Einspruch zu erheben.

„Sehen Sie es von der Seite, Mister Hays: Hätte sich Miss Weasley überraschend den Arm gebrochen, hätte Gryffindor auch mit einem anderen Sucher gespielt. Das wäre in Ihrem Team genauso." Das brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Ron wechselte einen hastigen Händedruck mit Hays und schnappte dann Harry am Arm.

„Wir haben keine Strategie, Harry!"

„Wessen Schuld ist das, Captain?...Und außerdem haben wir eine Strategie."

„Haben wir?"

„Ron…hat dir jemand das Gehirn abgeschaltet? Tu mir bitte den Gefallen und schalte es wieder ein.", scherzte er und brachte ein Grinsen auf Rons Gesicht, bevor er die anderen heranwinkte. „Okay…das Ziel ist klar…wir sind hier um zu gewinnen. So zu gewinnen, dass wir den Pokal bekommen. Ich schätze dahingehend deckt sich unsere Strategie mit der der Ravens. Ansonsten alles beim Alten…schnell, aggressiv und fair. Mehr verlange ich nicht."

„Alles klar, Harry!" Sieben Besenstiele trafen in der Luft aufeinander, bevor sie aufsaßen und in die Luft stiegen, Ron direkt neben Harry.

„Du bist ein Mistkerl, Harry, du hättest einen Freund warnen können!"

„Ich wusste bis gestern nicht, ob es klappt. Gestern konnte ich mich das erste Mal mit der Linken am Besen halten ohne abzurutschen. Vorher wollten mich deine Brüder nicht spielen lassen."

„Das kann ich ihnen auch nur raten, die Mistkerle. Keiner hat mir was gesagt!" Ihre Hände trafen sich zu einem festen Händedruck und dann kam der Pfiff. Harrys letztes Spiel in Hogwarts hatte begonnen und im Grunde reichte es ihm schon, dass er spielen konnte.

Draco starrte hinunter auf Spielfeld und konnte nicht recht fassen, was sich abspielte. Erst fehlte den Gryffs der Sucher und dann tauchte Potter auf. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, sogar mit einem Abbruch, aber nicht mit Potter, nicht nach der kurzen Zeit, die er zum Trainieren gehabt hatte. Er konnte sich eines unguten Gefühls nicht erwehren. Wäre es Hufflepuff, könnte er es verstehen. Verdammt, er könnte es sogar verstehen, wenn Potter gegen ihn noch mal angetreten wäre, aber die Ravens unter Ray waren etwas anderes.

Es mochte sein, dass er sein Spiel gegen Hays gewonnen hatte, doch es war eines der härtesten, an die er sich erinnern konnte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Potter eine Chance gegen dieses Team hatte.

„Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein, oder?", ließ sich Goyle neben ihm vernehmen und er sah, wie sich Patrick McKinley zu ihnen durchzudrängen versuchte. Sah ganz so aus, als dachte der Rest seines Teams ähnlich.

„Das ist sein Problem, oder?"

„Draco, von denen fängt ihn keiner auf, wenn sie ihn abschießen und er sich nicht halten kann!" Goyles Blick war irgendwie vorwurfsvoll. Er war einer der wenigen, die sich niemals in irgendeiner Form zu den Gerüchten über ihn und Potter geäußert hatten. Draco wusste, dass er Recht hatte, doch zugeben würde er das nicht. Er verscheuchte seine eigenen Bedenken aus seinem Kopf. Es würde ihn nicht interessieren, was mit Potter passierte.

Noch immer redete er sich genau das erfolgreich ein. Draco führte seit Tagen einen internen Kampf mit sich selbst. Er wusste, dass seine Vernunft sich durchsetzen wollte. Alles in ihm wollte einen Schlussstrich unter die Geschehnisse der letzten beiden Jahre ziehen, doch er erhielt seinen Groll aufrecht und tief in sich drin wusste er sehr genau, warum.

„Das verspricht ein interessantes Spiel zu werden!" Patrick hatte es zu ihnen geschafft.

„Das ist wohl wahr", knurrte Goyle ohne Draco anzusehen.

„Bei allen schwarzen Hexen, ich hoffe sie packen's…", brachte Patrick seine Begeisterung weiter zum Ausdruck. Draco sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Wer soll was packen?" Patrick grinste ihn an.

„Hey Mann, die Gryffindors natürlich. Das ist 'ne einmalige Chance auf den Pokal, Draco. Wenn Potter Hays hindert, seine 220 Punkte zu bekommen, haben wir gewonnen."

„Ist dir schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass Potter auf die 270 Punkte spielen könnte, die sie brauchen, um den Pokal selber zu holen?", bemerkte Draco ungläubig und bissig angesichts der Naivität seines Hauskameraden. Das dämpfte dessen Laune etwas und er warf einen Blick aufs Spiel, das sich mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit entwickelte.

„Glaubst du, dass er das so lange durchhält?"

Draco richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls aufs Spiel. Das war die Frage, die es zu beantworten galt, doch eins stand fest: Er kannte niemanden, der seine Ziele so gnadenlos verfolgte, wie Harry Potter. Das hatte dieser mehr als nur einmal hinlänglich bewiesen.

Harry spürte die Ermüdung schon nach den ersten zehn Minuten. Die Ravenclaws hatten ihn rücksichtslos aufs Korn genommen, doch das hatte er erwartet. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Strategie aufging. Im Moment konnte er den Schnatz nicht fangen, selbst wenn er ihn sah. Sie brauchten vorher 120 Punkte und mussten möglichst verhindern, dass Ravenclaw auf die benötigten 70 kam. Das war vermutlich das größere Problem, denn die meisten Angriffe Gryffindors endeten mit einem erfolgreichen Gegenangriff. Harry nahm seine Aufmerksamkeit vom Spiel und jagte Ron hinter her.

„Hey, was ist los, Kumpel?" Ron stoppte in der Luft, als Harry ihn erreichte.

„Nimm die Treiber mit zu den Ringen, Ron. Sie erzielen zu regelmäßig Gegentreffer."

„Aber, Harry…"

„Nein, Ron, egal…ich spiele um zu gewinnen…das tun wir alle! Ich krieg das hin." Ron sah ihn scharf an.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?"

„Ja!" Schneller, als Harry es Ron zugetraut hätte, riss dieser seine Rechte vom Besen. Der Effekt war offensichtlich. Harrys Linke knickte weg, als sie sein Gewicht trug. Er warf seinem Freund einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Du hast mich überrascht."

„Sicher, Harry! Darüber reden wir, wenn dieses Spiel rum ist. Tu mir nur einen Gefallen: Fall nicht vom Besen. Ich weiß nicht, ob dich von uns einer auffangen kann."

„Okay…" Ron wandte sich ab und zitierte die Treiber herbei. Von da an veränderte sich das Punkteverhältnis rasant. Harry sah es mit Genugtuung, auch wenn es ihm das Spiel nicht leichter machte.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später schonte Harry seine Linke, wo er nur konnte und wartete auf das eine, noch fehlende Tor. Der Schnatz war bisher dreimal aufgetaucht. Jedes Mal hatte er es geschafft, Ray so abzudrängen, dass er wieder verschwinden konnte. Inzwischen war jedem im Stadion die Strategie der Gryffindors klar. Sie spielten auf Sieg. Die Slytherins hatten ihre anfänglichen, schwachen Anfeuerungsversuche eingestellt. Hufflepuff und Gryffindor tobten und Ravenclaw pfiff, was das Zeug hielt. Doch deren Mannschaft setzte sich mit ihrem aggressiven Spiel nicht durch. Die Treiberblockade vor den Ringen wirkte. Ravenclaw hing bei 50 Punkten. Gryffindor brauchte noch ein Tor. Als es fiel, wendete sich das Blatt.

Die Treiber, die aufs Rays Anweisung versucht hatten Gryffindor am Punkten zu hindern, stürzten sich nun auf Harry. Ron wollte seine eigenen Treiber zur Abwehr schicken, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf bei diesem Ansinnen. Er flog mit Höchsttempo, was bei seinem noch immer zu niedrigen Gewicht auf dem Feuerblitz trotz allem schneller war, als bei Rays Feurblitz96. Sein Blick hetzte hochkonzentriert übers Spielfeld, beinahe verzweifelt auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz. Als er endlich auftauchte versank alles um ihn herum in ein verwaschenes Kaleidoskop aus Farben. Harry sah nur noch den Schnatz, im Hinterkopf Rays Position auf dem Feld gespeichert. Und dann hörte er einen Pfiff.

Es war wie ein Déjà vû. Vor Harrys innerem Auge lief die Szenerie im Kopf ab, bei der Draco vom Besen geschossen worden war. //Schneller…// Das war alles, was ihm noch durch den Kopf ging. Er lehnte sich flach über den Stiel seines Besens und holte alles heraus, was in ihm steckte. Der Ruck war spürbar. Hinter ihm zischte es zweimal, doch seine Finger schlossen sich schon um den Schnatz. Ohne, dass er Hays sah, brach er nach links aus, weil er den Besen da besser unter Kontrolle hatte. Er war sicher, dass der Ravenclaw Sucher von unten kommen würde.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil später schoss er an Harry vorbei und bremste genau wie dieser ab. Sein Blick war mörderisch, als er sich zu Harry umwandte. Dieser ließ sich von seinen Gefühlen nichts anmerken. Er hielt nur die Hand mit dem Schnatz in die Luft, um Madam Hooch klar zu machen, dass das Spiel vorbei war.

„Verdammte Scheiße…woher hat er das gewusst?" Patrick fiel beinahe über die Brüstung der Tribüne. Draco saß bewegungslos neben ihm und Goyle grinste vor sich hin.

„Er hat's gesehen!", antwortete Draco emotionslos, noch immer damit beschäftigt zu verarbeiten, was sich gerade vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte.

„Wie will er das gesehen haben?" Zweifellos hatte Patrick McKinley keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach. //Wie auch. Ich glaub nicht, dass viele Potter bei unserem Spiel gegen die Ravens gesehen haben…//

„Er war bei unserem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw, Patrick. Schätze mal, das hat Ray nicht gewusst." Das Resultat dieser Unwissenheit hatten sie gerade verfolgen können. Noch immer konnte Draco nicht so Recht fassen, mit welchem Tempo Potter geflogen war, trotz der extrem schlechten Kondition, in der er sich ganz klar befand. Zum Schluss hatte er seine Linke nur noch geschont.

„Das hab ich auch nicht gewusst", ließ Patrick sich inzwischen vernehmen. Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte es gewusst. Ihm hatte Potter an diesem Tag das Leben retten wollen. Stück für Stück brach sich in seinem Kopf Bahn, was er so verzweifelt zu verdrängen versuchte. „Das Manöver war der Hammer. Ehrlich, Draco, es ist wirklich keine Schande gegen Potter zu verlieren!" Bewunderung spiegelte sich in Patrick McKinleys Worten wieder. Er erwartete offensichtlich keine Antwort, denn er reihte sich wieder in die applaudierenden Zuschauer ein, unter denen es auch bei den Slytherins ein paar gab; vor allem unter den Spielern des Quidditchteams.

Draco starrte in die Ferne. Er war einer der letzten, die die Tribüne verließen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich seinen schnatternden Hauskameraden anzuschließen. Um genau zu sein wollte er nur seine Ruhe haben und darum wandte er sich dem Rasen des Quidditchfeldes zu anstatt, wie alle anderen hinauf zum Schloss zu gehen.

Die Leere war zurück. Seine Verdrängungsstrategie funktionierte ein weiteres Mal erfolgreich, auch wenn er immer mehr Mühe damit hatte. Zu viele Begebenheiten drängten sich in seinen Kopf. Zu viele Dinge, die sich in diesem Schuljahr zwischen ihm und Potter abgespielt hatten. Eines überstrahlte inzwischen alles andere, so sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte. Potter hatte versucht, ihn aufzuhalten, immer und immer wieder. Es gab zwei Wege, das auszulegen. Einerseits konnte es Egoismus sein – Selbstschutz, mit dem er verhindern wollte, das Draco dahinter kam, wie schäbig er sich im Jahr zuvor aufgeführt hatte. Andererseits konnte es bedeuten, dass er ihn vor diesen bitteren Erinnerungen hatte bewahren wollen.

Dracos Blick wanderte zu den Torstangen am westlichen Ende des Spielfeldes. Dahin, wo Potter bei seinem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw gestanden hatte. Was, wenn das alles gewesen war, was der verdammte Gryffindor die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte? Was, wenn er ihn tatsächlich hatte beschützen wollen? Was bedeutete das für die Vergangenheit? Was bedeutete es für ihn, wenn ihm immer mehr klar wurde, dass Harry Potter ihn besser kannte als jeder andere?

Draco wünschte sich, nicht weiter nachdenken zu müssen. Er wurde sich jedoch klar, dass er sich am Ende nicht vor der Wahrheit, auf die er zusteuerte drücken können würde. Alles, was er im Moment noch tat, war es aufzuschieben. Resigniert wandte er sich ab. Er wusste, dass er sich drücken würde, so lange er konnte. Egal, wie untypisch das für ihn war.

Ein beinahe weibisches Kreischen zog allerdings einen Moment später seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es kam aus dem Gang, der zu den Umkleidekabinen führte.

„Gott, du verdammter Bastard, ich hab dich noch nie so spielen sehen. Du bist absolut unglaublich, fantastisch, grandios, unschlagbar…" Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass Corner entschlossen gewesen war, dieses alberne Wortspiel endlos fortzusetzen. Etwas hinderte ihn jedoch und als er einen Moment später aufs Spielfeld getaumelt kam, bestätigte sich für Draco nur, was er schon geahnt hatte: Potter war bei ihm. Der Schwarzhaarige beförderte Corner küssend aus dem Gang heraus, sorgte dafür, dass er zu Boden ging und platzierte sich über ihm, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick von ihm abzulassen. Er war so offensichtlich berauscht von Euphorie und Adrenalin, dass er nichts um sich herum mitbekam und dem Ravenclaw rücksichtslos zu Leibe rückte.

Wie Draco den Obscurus managte, wusste er nicht. In ihm tobte ein Sturm los, der seinen Verstand innerhalb von Sekunden in alle Winde verstreute. //Du verdammter Bastard. Das lasse ich nicht zu…//, donnerte es durch seinen Kopf, bevor er begriff, was er da dachte, doch er konnte es nicht mehr stoppen. Harry und Corner dort im Gras so hemmungslos küssen und fummeln zu sehen zerschmetterte einen Damm in ihm, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er existierte und was dabei freigesetzt wurde war zu Dracos blankem Entsetzen pure, ungezügelte Eifersucht.

Wenig später fand sich Draco in dem Zimmer des Ostflügels wieder, in dem er sich im Jahr zuvor immer mit Potter getroffen hatte, ohne zu wissen, wie er es dahin geschafft hatte.

Eifersucht – Eifersucht hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er komplett die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte und all seine inneren Barrieren zusammengebrochen waren. Draco war fassungslos. Das war nicht er. Er reagierte niemals derart emotional.

Und doch brauchte er nur an die Szene zu denken, die sich vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte und die Eifersucht war zurück. Gleich darauf wurde sie von hemmungsloser Wut angesichts dieser völlig unerwarteten Reaktion.

„VERDAMMT…DU VERDAMMTER BASTARD. KANNST DU MICH NICHT EINFACH IN RUHE LASSEN?" Konnte Potter nicht einfach aus seinem Kopf verschwinden? Konnte er nicht einfach im Verborgenen bleiben? Musste er ihn immer wieder sehen? Musste er zusehen, wie der Mistkerl sich ins Leben zurücktastete, während sein eigenes Leben nur noch aus Leere und Abscheu zu bestehen schien?

Draco versetzte dem Tisch im Zimmer einen Tritt, der ihn durch den Raum schleuderte, genoss das Scheppern, das die am Boden zerschellende Vase verursachte, die darauf gestanden hatte und war noch immer nicht befriedigt. Die beiden Stühle fielen als nächstes seiner grenzenlosen Wut zum Opfer und ein Kerzenständer vom Kaminsims folgte. Er hatte das Gefühl explodieren zu müssen und es fiel ihm schwer, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Ja. Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte gewusst, was zwischen Harry und Corner lief. Es war logisch. Die Gerüchte, die herumschwirrten, hatten genau das beschrieben. Doch es war ohne jeden Zweifel ein enormer Unterschied, es zu nur wissen und es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen und er wollte es nicht sehen.

//Was hast du dir eingebildet, Draco? Dass sie in der Bibliothek hocken und schöngeistige Gespräche führen?// „VERDAMMT." //Das geht mich nichts an, das ist mir vollkommen egal. Es ist bedeutungslos, was Harry tut…absolut bedeutungslos. Das ist vorbei. Vorbei. Vorbei. Vorbei. V.O.R.B.E.I.//

Nur, dass es nicht wirklich vorbei war.

Draco ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken, stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und barg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Es war nicht vorbei. Was auch immer er sich eingeredet hatte, es war nicht vorbei und er wusste nicht, ob es jemals vorbei sein würde. Etwas hatte sich zwischen ihm und Harry in diesem letzten Schuljahr verändert.

Einen Moment lang versuchte er erneut sich gegen die Vernunft zu wehren, versuchte weiter davonzulaufen, doch dann kam dieses Bild zurück – das Bild von Harry und Corner auf dem Quidditchfeld – und alles, was er denken konnte war, dass das falsch war. Vollkommen falsch. Er wollte Harry für sich – genauso verzweifelt, wie er ihn im sechsten Schuljahr für sich hatte haben wollen, unter dem Einfluss von Magie und Gift, doch diese Ausrede hatte er nicht mehr. Das wusste er mit bitterer Gewissheit. //Wie pervers bist du, Draco? Er hat dich unterworfen und du willst ihn trotzdem. Er kann dich noch immer dominieren und du platzt vor Eifersucht, wenn du ihn mit jemandem anderen siehst. Weil du es selbst sein willst, den er ins Gras schubst und um den Verstand küsst.// Draco spürte Tränen hinter seinen Lidern brennen.

Warum nur hatte er die Wahrheit wissen wollen? Warum nur hatte er darauf bestanden zu wissen, was geschehen war? Warum hatte er nicht einfach akzeptieren können, dass manches besser im Verborgenen blieb?

„Weil ich sonst niemals verstanden hätte, was mit ihm vor sich geht…niemals…"

Draco ließ die Hände sinken und starrte ins Leere, die Nacht auf dem Ostturm klar vor Augen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick lang hatte Harry sich fallen lassen, hatte ohne jeden Zweifel das getan, was er am meisten wollte. Draco hatte es akzeptiert, hatte eine Chance gesehen, doch es gab keine Chance. Nicht solange Harry der einzige war, der wusste, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Nicht so lange er der einzige war, der mit den Wunden aus dieser Vergangenheit leben musste.

Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie er einen Schritt zurücktrat, wie er begann, all das, was sich zwischen ihm und Harry in den letzten beiden Jahren abgespielt hatte, zum ersten Mal mit den Augen eines neutralen Beobachters zu betrachten. Es war nebensächlich, dass ihm beim Anblick dieser Karikatur seiner selbst, die der Bann und Voldemorts Gifte erschaffen hatten, Tränen über die Wangen strömten. Draco hatte lange zuvor realisiert, was er in diesem Jahr alles verloren hatte. Es ging um etwas anderes. Es ging um seine unglaubliche Eifersucht und es ging um Harry. Um dessen Versuche, sich gegen Dracos Avancen zur Wehr zu setzen, darum, wie er immer und immer wieder gegen das ankämpfte, was sich zwischen ihnen abspielte, bis es keine Entkommen mehr gab.

Draco wusste, dass sie im Grunde beide Opfer gewesen waren, egal, ob er sich das eingestehen wollte oder nicht – und das Problem war, dass er das sehen konnte, nachdem er endlich den Mut aufbrachte, es sehen zu wollen.

Der verdammte Bastard hatte mit Klauen und Zähnen dagegen angekämpft. Er hatte bis zum Schluss gezweifelt, egal, welches Geschütz Draco aufgefahren hatte. Und doch waren die unterschiedlichen Veränderungen in ihrer Beziehung nicht zu übersehen, wenn man Harry kannte. Inzwischen kannte Draco ihn leider gut genug.

Irritation war der trotzigen Akzeptanz einer sich bietenden Gelegenheit gefolgt, als Harry begriffen hatte, dass es sich bei der Sache in den Kerkern und der Geschichte auf dem Quidditchfeld nicht um einen Ausrutscher handelte – und der klare Versuch es abzuwürgen, bevor mehr daraus wurde. Draco hatte ihm keine Chance dazu gegeben und er war sich klar, dass es von da an für Harry nur noch abwärts gegangen war, was dessen Widerstand anging. Er hatte keine Chance mehr gehabt, egal, was er versuchte.

Draco rieb sich erneut mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Was er begriff, gefiel ihm nicht. Er starrte eine Ewigkeit ins Leere, bevor er den Mut aufbrachte, dieses verdammte sechste Schuljahr schlussendlich auch noch mit dem siebten zusammenzufügen, etwas, wogegen er sich bis jetzt am nachdrücklichsten zur Wehr gesetzt hatte.

Vor den Fenstern sank die Dämmerung herab, als Draco mit seiner unvoreingenommenen Analyse zum Ende kam. Inzwischen lag er auf dem Bett und starrte blicklos den Himmel darüber an. Im Grunde wusste er, dass sich alles, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, neutralisieren müsste, doch er begann zu befürchten, dass das nicht der Fall war.

Ob er es wollte oder nicht, was in diesem Schuljahr passiert war, hatte nicht wirklich etwas mit dem letzten zu tun. Er hatte andere Beweggründe gehabt, sich auf dieses Spiel mit Harry einzulassen und er war sich nur allzu klar darüber, dass sein eigenes Verhalten sich mehr als nur einmal grundlegend verändert hatte. So lange, bis es plötzlich mehr als nur Lust, Begehren und der Wunsch nach Dominanz waren.

//Du hast dich in ihn verliebt, Draco…Merlin und Morgana ich bin auf dem Weg in die Hölle.// Das war es, was er empfand. Warum sonst sollte er so hemmungslos eifersüchtig sein, wenn er Harry mit jemand anderem sah? Warum sonst war die Leere, die er in den letzten Tagen und Wochen empfunden hatte verschwunden, seit sich diese Eifersucht Bahn gebrochen hatte?

Draco rollte sich auf den Bauch und verbarg sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen. Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein! Was war mit seinem Stolz und seiner Würde? Wie unterwürfig war er eigentlich? Wie zum Teufel konnte es sein, das diese Gefühle noch existierten, die er entwickelt hatte ohne zu wissen, was im letzten Schuljahr geschehen war, obwohl er die Vergangenheit nun kannte? Wo waren sein Hass und sein Abscheu geblieben?

Verzweifelt zerrte er sich das Kissen über den Kopf und doch wusste er, dass er die Wahrheit nicht ignorieren konnte. Bilder flackerten durch seinen Verstand. Bilder, auf die er zuvor mit Abscheu geblickt hatte, doch das war unmöglich, nachdem er nun endlich einen ehrlichen Blick darauf geworfen hatte: ‚Ich will dir nicht weh tun…' als sie zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, Harrys Verzweiflung und Reue nach dem Zwischenfall mit Granger, seine unerschütterliche Überzeugung, als sie zum ersten Mal die Rollen getauscht hatten. Im Grunde wusste Draco, dass es da schon lang zu spät gewesen war, um noch irgend etwas aufzuhalten. Jeder weitere Schritt war für Harry ein Schritt weiter über den Abgrund gewesen und aufgegeben hatte er in der Nacht, als er in Dracos Schlafsaal aufgetaucht war, um ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn in den Verbotenen Wald begleiten würde. Obwohl er nicht gewusst hatte, was er davon halten musste und ihm noch immer nicht vertraut hatte.

Draco schaffte es nicht, das Schluchzen zurück zu würgen, das sich seinen Weg bahnte. Selbst dann nicht, als er in den Bezugsstoff des Kissens biss und die Augen verzweifelt zusammenkniff.

Es gab etwas, was er bis jetzt vergessen, ignoriert oder vielleicht auch verdrängt hatte. Es war die Erinnerung, an diese Augenblicke im Verbotenen Wald. Draco wusste, dass Harry absichtlich gelogen hatte, als es um die Hogwarts-Banne ging. Er wusste, dass er vorsätzlich ein enormes Risiko eingegangen war, als er mit ihm da raus gegangen war. All das war Draco egal gewesen, denn es hatte ihm nichts mehr bedeutet, als Voldemorts Banne von ihm genommen worden waren. Und doch war da dieser winzige Augenblick, der Moment, nachdem sie den Wasserfall erreicht hatten und bevor die Todesser aufgetaucht waren.

Da war dieses Lächeln gewesen, verlegen und winzig und ehrlich – erfüllt von schierer Freude, so wie zuvor nur ein einziges Mal am Valentinstag.

„Gott…verdammt…" Draco wusste, was es bedeutete. Er hatte es damals gewusst und er wusste es noch immer. In diesem Augenblick hatte Harry geglaubt, ihm vertrauen zu können und er war so verdammt offensichtlich froh darüber gewesen – bis zum dem Moment, als die Todesser erschienen und all seine Illusionen in Flammen aufgegangen waren.

Es war früh am Morgen, als Draco bei Madam Pince in der Bibliothek erschien. Er hatte die Nacht im Ostflügel mehr oder weniger schlaflos verbracht und war von da aus direkt hier hierher gekommen. Es gab eine Frage, die er klären musste, und er war sich bewusst, dass es im Grunde das letzte Puzzleteilchen in dieser verdammten Geschichte war. Mit einem knappen Gruß passierte er den Tisch der Bibliothekarin und wandte sich direkt dem Gang zu, von dem er wusste, dass sich dort die Bücher zum geltenden Zaubererecht befanden.

Es war kein großes Problem, ein Buch zur Rechtslage im Fall von Liebesbannen, Liebestränken und anderen Zaubern der Imperius-Kategorie zu finden. Nur zehn Minuten später hatte Draco endgültig Gewissheit über etwas, von dem er nicht mehr wusste, wie er nach allem, was geschehen war, umgehen sollte.

Vergeltung war im Falle eines Liebesbannes, wie er auf ihn angewendet worden war, grundsätzlich möglich, wenn auch eher unerwünscht. Das Opfer hatte das Recht, Rache an denjenigen zu nehmen, die den Bann gesprochen und ausgenutzt hatten – in Dracos Fall Voldemort und Harry, obwohl Harry ganz klar nichts von einem Bann gewusst hatte – doch diese Rache war nicht unbegrenzt möglich und durfte einen angemessenen Rahmen nicht überschreiten. Was er getan hatte, war mehr als nur unbegrenzt und erst Recht unangemessen. Im Grunde hätte er nicht damit durchkommen dürfen. Schon gar nicht, weil Harry nicht wirklich gewusst hatte, dass er unter einem Bann gestanden hatte.

Es gab nur eine einzige Ausnahme, die jede getroffene Rachemaßnahme zumindest theoretisch rechtfertigte: Die vom Tatbestand betroffene Partei musste eine Mitschuld eingestehen.

Die Frage, die sich Draco darum stellen musste, war, warum Harry das getan hatte. Er hatte genau gewusst, was es für ihn bedeuten würde und hätte die Frage nach einer Mitschuld selbst unter Verita-Serum mit einem klaren ‚Nein' beantworten hätte können.

Draco kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage, ob es ihm nun gefiel oder nicht. Harry hatte sie im letzten Jahr bei jeder Konfrontation zwischen ihnen von neuem beantwortet. Und selbst wenn das als Beweis nicht genug wäre, hatten Granger und Weasley ihm die Wahrheit schon vor Monaten auf dem Silbertablett serviert.

Harrys Ex hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen und Herzen brach man nur, wenn tiefe Gefühle im Spiel waren. Der Gryffindor hatte niemals bestritten, was seine Freunde über seinen Ex gesagt hatten – und Harrys EX war ER.

**tbc**


	38. Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (38/circa 38?)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie:**??

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen:**unschuldig vor sich hin pfeift

**Beta:** fiZi – big thanks. Sie war dismal die schnellste. ;-)

Big thakns für die kommis geht an: Amunet, Vitani666, Lesimaus, Deedochan, Angel-of-Mystic, Neara1, Draconian Heart,oAmyBlaKo und Shcniefelusgirl92. Alle anderen bekommen auch noch ihre Widmung...wenn sie noch eine möchten...+davon schleich+

_**Kapitel 38**_

_**Schatten der Vergangenheit**_

„Harry…Haaar-ryyyy! Verdammt noch mal wach auf." Harrys Kopf schnippte nach oben und er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren.

„HARRY!", kam es von der zweiten Tür zu seinem Zimmer und an beiden Türen wurde laut geklopft. Harry hatte das Bedürfnis, das Kissen über den Kopf zu zerren, doch er wusste, dass ihm das weder bei Hermione noch bei Ron wirklich helfen würde.

„Jaaaaaaa…jaaaa ich bin wach…", stöhnte er und hatte das Gefühl als müsse ihm dabei der Kopf platzen.

„Mach die Türen auf.", ließ Hermione sich daraufhin energisch vernehmen, während von der Tür hinauf in den Jungeschlafsaal Gekicher zu hören war. Warum hatte er die Türen überhaupt verriegelt? Harry wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er einen mörderischen Kater hatte. Blind fummelte er auf dem Nachttisch nach seinem Zauberstab, richtete ihn nacheinander auf die Türen und entriegelte sie, bevor er sich doch noch das Kissen über den Kopf zerrte, um sein gemartertes Hirn vor Licht und Lärm zu schützen.

Augenblicke später konnte er Ron neben dem Bett haltlos lachen hören.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst die Finger von dem Butterbier mit Wodka lassen, das Fred und George für unseren Sieg gesponsert haben, aber du wolltest nicht hören." Harry hatte das Bedürfnis ihm den Mund zu verschließen, doch in Anbetracht seines Zustandes ließ er lieber die Finger von seinem Zauberstab.

„Wieso hab ich die Türen verriegelt?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme unter dem Kopfkissen hervor.

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte!", antwortete Hermione, bevor sie das Kissen wegzerrte, und ihm ein Glas unter die Nase hielt, das sie zuvor aus dem Bad geholt hatte. Harry warf einen Blick auf den blubbernden Inhalt und blinzelte sie an.

„Was ist das?

„Aspirin!"

„Aspirin?", kam es gleichzeitig fragend von ihm und Ron, von Harry, weil er sich fragte, wieso sie Aspirin hatte und von Ron, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was Aspirin war. Hermione hob nur die Brauen, während Harry den Inhalt des Glases hinunterstürzte. Solange er sein Kopfweh los wurde war ihm alles gleich.

„Ich hab keinen Katerkiller-Trank in Reserve…Ich hab noch nie einen gebraucht.", erklärte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll. Harry wechselte die Farbe, Ron zeigte Verständnis. „Harry, hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, was du gestern nach dem Spiel alles getrieben hast?" Das wirkte beinahe ernüchternder, als das Kopfweh zuvor.

„Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt schon." Alles, was Hermione daraufhin von sich gab war ein abfälliges Schnauben, bevor sie ihm auch noch die Bettdecke wegzog und eine nicht misszuverstehende Kopfbewegung in Richtung Badezimmer sehen ließ. Harry krabbelte aus dem Bett und verschwand unter der Dusche. Ohne jeden Zweifel waren Miones Hemmungen ihm gegenüber seit ihrer letzten Aussprache vollkommen verschwunden.

Als er zehn Minuten später wieder auftauchte fühlte er sich um einiges besser. Zweifellos begann das Aspirin seinem Kopfschmerz den Gar aus zu machen.

„Okay…Warum also hab ich beide Türen noch mal verriegelt?" Er stellte fest, dass ihm der Blickwechsel zwischen Ron und Hermione bei dieser Frage gar nicht gefiel. Es war Ron, der ihn einen Moment später mit Rosa angehauchten Wangen fragte:

„Harry…kann es wohl sein, dass du eine leichte Besessenheit mit blonden Haaren hast?" Harry konnte regelrecht spüren, wie ihm der Magen in die Kniekehlen rutschte.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später, hockte Harry mit gesenktem Kopf am Gryffindortisch, hatte nicht den geringsten Appetit und verspürte den dringenden Wunsch, im Boden zu versinken, doch Ron und Hermione hatten ihm nicht die Chance gegeben, sich in seinem Zimmer zu verbarrikadieren.

Es sah ganz so aus, als habe die Siegerparty ihm gestern wirklich einen üblen Streich gespielt. Michael war schon beleidigt verschwunden, bevor es überhaupt richtig losgegangen war, obwohl Harry sich inzwischen klar war, dass er da schon betrunken gewesen war. Zweifellos vertrug er gar nichts mehr, denn er war sich relativ sicher, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr als zwei Flaschen von dem Butterbier mit Wodka gehabt hatte.

Zum Glück hatten ihm seine Freunde wenigstens versichert, dass Michaels Verschwinden nicht wirklich etwas mit ihm zu tun gehabt hatte, wenn man mal davon absah, dass er nicht zur Verteidigung von Ravenclaw in die Bresche gesprungen war. Sein Freund war von den Gryffindors vergrault worden, die nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt hatten, als über die Ravens zu lästern, wo es nur ging.

Deswegen war aber trotzdem fraglich, ob er Michael noch als seinen Freund einstufen durfte, denn inzwischen hatte die Sache mit Lavender die Runde gemacht – und Harry war sich darüber klar geworden, dass er eine wirklich fatale Obsession mit blonden Haaren hatte, denn wenn er dafür unter Alkoholeinfluss das Geschlecht ignorierte, konnte es nur richtig schlimm sein. Lavender war die einzige unter seinen Hauskameraden, deren blond beinahe an Dracos herankam. Sie war der Grund dafür, dass seine Türen verriegelt gewesen waren, denn nachdem sie einmal den Eindruck gehabt hatte, dass sie eine Chance bei ihm hatte, hatte sie nicht mehr locker gelassen, bis er geflüchtet war. //Wirklich wunderbar, Harry, die erste Chance, eine Party zu genießen und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als dein Leben schon wieder in einen Riesenkatastrophe zu verwandeln.//

„Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Kumpel!" Rons Hand landete auf seiner Schulter und sein Freund grinste ihn ermutigend an, als er den Blick hob und ihn ansah.

„Das ist einfacher gesagt, als getan."

„Hey…Lavender hat Mione schon den Kopf gewaschen, also brauchst du dir darum keine Gedanken zu machen…und das mit Corner kannst du nur selber klären. Er ist übrigens grad gekommen." Harrys Kopf ruckte zum Tisch der Ravenclaws herum. Sie waren wirklich spät, doch offensichtlich waren sie nicht die einzigen. Michael sah irgendwie nicht viel besser aus, als er selbst. Harry zögerte nicht einen Augenblick, bevor er aufstand und zum Tisch der Ravens hinüberging. Er würde sich nicht vor der Verantwortung drücken.

„Hi." Harry schob sich auf die Bank neben Michael. Es waren noch einige Ravenclaws beim späten sonntäglichen Frühstück, doch von seinem Jahrgang war er der Einzige.

„Hi.", antwortete er leise, ohne Harry jedoch anzusehen. Es sah nicht gut aus und Harry starrte ins Leere, als er zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzte.

„Es tut mir Leid, was gestern vorgefallen ist, Michael." Ein wenig amüsiertes Lachen war Michaels erste Entgegnung.

„Weißt du, das Schlimme an der Sache ist, dass ich selber Schuld bin. Hätte ich mich nicht wie eine Mimose aufgeführt und wäre abgehauen, wäre es nicht so weit gekommen." Harry hätte ihm nicht sagen können, ob er damit richtig lag oder nicht, aber das tat nichts zur Sache. Er hatte Mist gebaut.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du das so sehen solltest. Ich war nicht bei klarem Verstand." Michael sah auf und Harry machte sich augenblicklich Hoffnung, dass er die Lage doch noch wieder in den Griff bekam. Es wurde jedoch schlimmer statt besser.

„Die Sache mit Malfoy…ist da irgendetwas Wahres dran, Harry?" Das war das Letzte, womit Harry gerechnet hatte. Sein versteinertes Gesicht sagte ohne jeden Zweifel alles, denn Michael sprach weiter. „Weißt du, ich wollte es eigentlich nicht glauben, obwohl ich genau wie jeder andere in Hogwarts die Gerüchte über ihn gehört habe…Ich konnte mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass diese ganze Geschichte über dich im sechsten Schuljahr stimmt. Aber jetzt…Lavender…mit ihren blonden Haaren und …und Malfoy…mit Ray…"

Harry hatte nicht die Absicht weiter zuzuhören. Er schoss regelrecht von der Bank, wandte sich ab und stürmte auf die Tür der großen Halle zu. Er konnte Michael nach sich rufen hören, doch das interessierte ihn nicht. Er war nicht daran interessiert, sein kaputtes Seelenleben analysieren zu lassen, schon gar nicht von einem Ravenclaw.

Es war ein wirklich unglücklicher Zufall, der dafür sorgte, dass das Portal der Großen Halle in dem Moment aufging, als Harry es gerade erreichte und halb blind vor Zorn und Verzweiflung hindurchstürmen wollte. So kam es, dass er mit voller Wucht in Draco hineinrannte. Ihrer beider erster Reflex war, das überraschende Hindernis am fallen zu hindern und gleichzeitig sich selbst zu stabilisieren. So kam es, dass Harrys Hände Dracos Schultern umklammerten und dessen Finger sich in seine Taille krallten, bevor auch nur einer von ihnen begriff, mit wem er da zusammen gerannt war.

Harry empfand es als den lächerlichsten, kosmischen Scherz überhaupt, als er den Blick hob und in Dracos graue Augen blickte, während dieser das entsetzliche Gefühl hatte, lichterloh in Flammen zu stehen. Er bekam jedoch keine Gelegenheit das genauer zu analysieren, denn Harry stieß ihn mit so viel Wut von sich, dass er nur mühsam die Balance behielt, obwohl er einen halben Kopf größer war als der Gryffindor. Der Schwarzhaarige stürmte durch die Eingangshalle davon ohne zurückzublicken, doch Draco hatte auch nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis, noch einmal einem seiner wuterfüllten Blicke zu begegnen. Harry tobte vor Zorn und was auch immer sich in seinem Bewusstsein verändert hatte, der blonde Slytherin war in keiner Position, darauf irgendeinen Einfluss zu nehmen. Das konnten getrost Granger und Weasley übernehmen, die einen Moment später kommentarlos an ihm vorbei hetzten und ihn nicht mal eines Blickes würdigten.

Draco konnte sich nicht helfen, als sich zu fragen, was vorgefallen war. Er musste jedoch nicht lange auf die Antwort warten. Während er zu seinem Platz am Tisch der Slytherins ging, an dem zum Glück außer Goyle niemand mehr aus seinem Jahrgang saß, durchbohrte Corner ihn mit Blicken. Er hätte zu gern gewusst, was Harry angestellt hatte.

Seine nächtlichen Selbstanalysen hatten zwei Dinge grundsätzlich verändert. Er hatte aufgehört, mit der Vergangenheit zu hadern und er hatte beschlossen, seine Grundhaltung gegenüber Harry zu ändern. Es stand natürlich fest, dass sie beide zu viele Probleme zwischen sich angehäuft hatten und bei allem, was geschehen war, war das nicht wirklich verwunderlich. Egal, was Draco vielleicht wollte. Er wusste, dass er nicht einfach auf Harry zugehen konnte, um das, was immer noch zwischen ihnen war, in Ordnung zu bringen, selbst dann nicht, wenn Harry es selbst vielleicht genauso wollte. Deswegen war er jedoch trotzdem entschlossen, es zu versuchen, obwohl ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. Draco hatte leider keine Zweifel daran, dass Harry sich ihm in dem Moment vollkommen entziehen würde, wenn sie Hogwarts hinter sich hatten.

„Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte er Goyle beiläufig, als er nach dem Toast und der Marmelade langte. Greg sah ihn an, als könne er nicht fassen, dass Draco diese Frage stellte. Es war jedoch nicht er, der antwortete. Zwei kichernde Fünftklässlerinnen klärten Draco begierig über die neusten Gerüchte auf.

„Hast du es wirklich noch nicht gehört, Draco?", fragte die Erste. Er erinnerte sich düster, dass sie Kathryn hieß.

„Er war betrunken.", warf die Zweite ein und beide kicherten albern. „Gott, er ist so süß, wenn er verkatert ist." Das Gekicher hinderte sie am weiterreden und Nr. Eins fuhr fort:

„Es hat auf jeden Fall ordentlich gekracht zwischen den Turteltäubchen. Ich frag mich wirklich, was Michael zu ihm gesagt hat, dass er so ausgetickt ist. Eigentlich müsste doch Michael austicken."

Was zur Hölle war hier passiert? Zwischen Dracos Brauen hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet. Sein Blick wechselte zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her und er hoffte, dass sie ihr Gekicher bald in den Griff bekamen. Er wollte wissen, was vorgefallen war und versuchte gleichzeitig nicht zu interessiert dreinzuschauen.

„Sieht aus…sieht aus, als habe er gestern…" Nr. Zwei war die erste, die ihre Beherrschung wieder fand, wenn auch mühsam.

„Potter hat gestern auf der Siegerparty Lavender angebaggert", fiel ihr Nr. Eins ins Wort. „…Sieht aus, als wäre er nicht ganz so schwul, wie alle denken." Dracos Miene wurde ohne dass er es verhindern konnte grimmig, während er die beiden kichernden Mädchen abfällig maß. Ohne Zweifel amüsierten sie sich bestens. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er von dem Ganzen halten sollte. Harry und Lavender Brown? Nicht, dass er was dagegen hatte, dass Corner offenbar beleidigt war, aber deswegen gefiel ihm diese Entwicklung trotzdem nicht.

Die beiden Mädchen wandten sich wieder ihren eigenen Klassenkameraden zu und Draco zerlegte unwissendlich den Toast auf seinem Teller. Er war sich gar nicht bewusst, dass Greg ihn die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Erst als er etwas sagte, riss das Draco aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ist doch seltsam, diese offensichtliche Besessenheit mit Blonden, oder?" Dracos Kopf schnippte zu Greg und er fand sich dessen intensivem Blick ausgesetzt.

„WAS?" Er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass einer seiner früheren Bodyguards seine Meinung zum Ausdruck brachte, doch Greg Goyle war nicht mehr sein Bodyguard. Crabbe mochte sich in den Hintergrund verzogen haben und Draco, den ‚Verräter' ignorieren. Goyle tat das nicht. Die scheinbar so enge Freundschaft der beiden Gorillas war offensichtlich nicht wirklich so eng gewesen. Er hielt sich eher an seine Kameraden aus dem Quidditchteam, mit denen er recht gut klar kam.

Draco brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass Greg sich damit im Grunde noch immer an ihn hielt, auch wenn die Gründe dafür zweifellos andere waren als früher. Offenbar deckte sich seine Meinung nicht mit der der meisten anderen Ex-Todesser. Es überraschte ihn ein wenig, doch was Greg als nächstes sagte, schockierte ihn regelrecht.

„Wann wirst du endlich aufgeben, Draco?", fragte er gelassen.

„Wie bitte?"

„Es ist egal, was du versuchst aller Welt vorzumachen. Mir machst du nichts vor. Egal, was die anderen glauben, mit wie vielen Typen du dich letztes Jahr getroffen hat. Ich weiß, dass es nur einer war. Was auch immer passiert ist…nimm endlich deinen Kopf aus dem Sand und werde dir klar, was du wirklich willst!" Und damit stand er auf und ließ Draco fassungslos allein am Tisch zurück.

Harry starrte auf den See hinaus und versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde noch immer nach ihm suchten, doch das war ihm gleichgültig. Er wollte nicht gefunden werden und offensichtlich hatte Lucius noch immer nicht dafür gesorgt, dass Draco die beiden letzten Zauber, die noch von ihrer bitteren Vergangenheit übrig waren zurück genommen hatte. Im Moment war er dankbar dafür, denn mit Hilfe des Obscurus konnte er auch ohne seinen Tarnumhang für seine Umgebung unsichtbar werden, wenn er es wollte.

Was Michael zu ihm gesagt hatte, erschütterte ihn bis in die Grundfesten. Es hatte die Realität mit aller Gewalt auf ihn einstürzen lassen und begann zu ahnen, dass er der Vergangenheit hier in Hogwarts nicht entkommen würde. Nicht, nachdem er sich unter Alkoholeinfluss an die erstbeste Person herangemacht hatte, die beinahe genauso blond war, wie Draco. Harry konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was sein Unterbewusstsein offenbar mit ihm treiben konnte. //Ausgerechnet Lavender…das kann einfach nicht wahr sein.// Er ließ den Kopf auf die Knie sinken und schlang die Arme darum.

Schon als Ron und Hermione ihn geweckt hatten, hatte er geahnt, dass es besser gewesen wäre, die Türen zuzulassen. Inzwischen war er sich dessen sicher. Leider hätte das jedoch an all dem, was passiert war auch nichts mehr geändert. //Noch drei Wochen, Harry, du musst noch drei Wochen durchstehen.// Der Gedanke war nicht wirklich tröstlich, denn im Moment hatte Harry nicht mal eine Ahnung, wie er diesen Tag überstehen sollte. Im Grunde wollte er sich wieder einmal nur vor aller Welt verstecken.

Es war Zeit fürs Abendessen, als er sich endlich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss machte, doch er dachte nicht daran, in die Große Halle zum Essen zu gehen. Er würde sich von Dobby etwas bringen lassen. Harry wollte heute wirklich niemanden mehr sehen. Um genau zu sein wollte er diese letzten drei Wochen nur noch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

„Harry, warte!" Harry ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen. Er war auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer und hatte die Absicht, den Rest des Tages genau da zu verbringen. Er hatte sich entgegen seiner guten Absichten in die Wiederholungen für die Prüfungen gestürzt, denn es hielt ihn vom Denken ab. Er ging allem aus dem Weg, war der Letzte beim Frühstück, ließ alle anderen Mahlzeiten ausfallen und verzog sich in sein Zimmer sobald er Gelegenheit dazu bekam – getreu dem Plan, dass er diese letzten drei Wochen nur noch hinter sich bringen wollte.

Seine Freunde hatten inzwischen eingesehen, dass es keine gute Idee war, ihm noch mehr zuzusetzen, nachdem er sie drei Mal hatte stehen lassen, als sie mit ihm über seine Probleme reden wollten. Sie hatten aufgeben und ließen ihn in Ruhe, zweifellos ahnend, dass es besser werden würde, sobald er Hogwarts hinter sich hatte.

Der Einzige, der ihn nicht in Ruhe ließ war Michael. Er versuchte schon seit zwei Tagen mit ihm zu reden, doch Harry wollte nicht reden und es sah ganz so aus, als müsse er das Michael endlich begreiflich machen. Er blieb stehen und sah ihm entgegen.

„Was willst du, Michael?"

„Mich entschuldigen." Michael starrte bei diesen Worten den Boden an und so entging ihm, dass Harry von dieser Aussage vollkommen schockiert war.

„Entschuldigen? Wofür?", fragte er ungläubig. Michael hob den Kopf und sah ihn diesmal an, als er sagte:

„Ich weiß, dass du möglicherweise glaubst, du seiest derjenige, der sich entschuldigen muss. Vielleicht musst du das auch…ein bisschen. Aber ich war ein Idiot, mehr als nur einmal. Ich hätte mich nicht von deinen Hauskameraden anmachen lassen dürfen. Das ist Punkt eins. Du hast dieses Spiel mit Recht gewonnen und ich war davon vollkommen begeistert. Es hätte mich nicht stören dürfen, dass sie über die anderen abgelästert haben. Das ist Punkt eins. Punkt zwei ist…entschieden dämlicher." Michael ließ den Kopf wieder sinken. Harry konnte regelrecht spüren, wie peinlich ihm war, was er sagen wollte.

„Michael, hör zu, es ist egal, was du denkst. Du bist nicht derjenige, der Fehler gemacht hat." Seine Hand landete auf Michaels Schulter, in dem Versuch Trost zu vermitteln. Das Resultat war, das Michael nach seiner Hand griff und sie regelrecht umklammerte.

„Nein, lass mich ausreden. Ich…ich will nicht, dass es einfach so…vorbei ist. Ich mag dich sehr Harry, und ich hab den blödesten Fehler gemacht, den man machen kann. Ich hätte nicht nach…nach einem Ex fragen dürfen. Egal…egal, wer der Ex ist. Wie ihr…wie ihr beide dazu steht ist nicht zu übersehen. Und das hätte mir reichen müssen, Harry. Es war nur…ich konnte einfach nicht fassen, was…was passiert ist. Ich war ärgerlich. Aber ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht wirklich etwas bedeutet…mir ist klar, dass es dir schwer fällt. Aber ich würde dir gern helfen, Harry. Bitte glaub mir." Er sah wieder auf. Erwartungsvoll. Hoffnungsvoll.

Harry hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Das war sie, die Chance. Das wusste er mit absoluter Sicherheit. Michael, in all seiner Ravenclaw-Cleverness hatte begriffen, was mit ihm los war. Und er hatte zweifellos begriffen, dass er eine Chance hatte, dass Harry ihm alle Chancen geben würde, die er brauchte solange er nicht versuchte, mit der Vergangenheit und Harrys offensichtlichem Problem zu hadern. Der einzige Weg war, sie zu akzeptieren, Verständnis zu zeigen und das mit ihm gemeinsam durchzustehen. Harry war sich nicht einmal bewusst, wie fest er Michaels Finger in diesem Moment umklammerte.

Die Hoffnung kam mit aller Macht zurück und ein Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht. Er tat nichts lieber, als Michael diese Chance zu geben. Sie mochte ihm nicht zurückgeben, was er verloren hatte, doch mit ein bisschen Glück gab er damit auch sich selbst eine Chance, selbst wenn Liebe für ihn nie wieder dasselbe sein würde.

Draco wusste in dem Moment, als er die Ecke umrundete, die in den Gang zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum führte und er Harry mit Corner gedankenverloren vor einem Fenster stehen sah, dass seine Entscheidung, den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor zur Rede zu stellen, nicht einen Moment später hätte fallen dürfen. Etwas ging zwischen den beiden vor sich, dessen Tragweite ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel, denn er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er Harry noch einmal mit Corner Händchen halten sehen würde, obwohl nicht zu übersehen gewesen war, dass der Ravenclaw alles versuchte, um Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Die Eifersucht krallte sich erneut in seine Gedanken und entschlossen ging er weiter, nicht gewillt, auch nur noch einen Moment lang zurückzustecken.

„POTTER…ich muss mit dir reden."

Die Veränderung, die mit Harry vorging, war für niemanden zu übersehen. Nicht für Draco, nicht für Michael und auch nicht für Harry selbst. Er versteifte sich regelrecht. Sein Blick verschloss sich und seine ganze Haltung drückte Abwehr aus. Michael wollte seine Hand nicht freigeben, doch Harry gab ihm keine Chance dazu. „Unter vier Augen", setzte Draco ätzend in Michaels Richtung nach, als er die beiden erreichte.

„Ich wüsste nicht worüber!", ging Harry jedoch dazwischen und Michael nahm das als Wink, dass es keinen Grund gab, Draco nachzugeben, doch dieser war zu aufgebracht, um Skrupel zu haben.

„Corner, verschwinde, wenn dir dein Wohlergehen am Herzen liegt."

„Draco…hör auf!" Harry war alarmiert, wohl wissend, zu was der Blonde fähig war. „Es gibt zwischen uns nichts mehr zu reden." Draco starrte Harry unverhohlen an. Was auch immer gerade zwischen den beiden vorging. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, es weiter voran schreiten zu lassen.

„Ich meine, was ich sage, Corner", ließ er sich erneut vernehmen, ohne dem Ravenclaw auch nur einen Blick zu gönnen.

„Draco, ich warne dich!"

Er war sich nicht einmal bewusst, was er tat. Er hatte schon den Zauberstab in der Hand und war zu allem entschlossen, aber die Gewohnheit konnte er nicht besiegen. Nicht mal jetzt brachte er es fertig, den vertrauten Namen zurückzuhalten. Er war viel zu aufgewühlt. So aufgewühlt, dass er es nicht einmal merkte, doch Michael bemerkte es und er begriff augenblicklich, was es bedeutete: Malfoy hatte nicht die Absicht, Harry die Chance zu geben, die er wollte – und Michael realisierte zu seinem Entsetzen, dass er nicht den Mut hatte sich hier zwischen die Fronten zu begeben. Er machte den ersten Schritt zurück, ohne, dass Harry es auch nur mitbekam, so fixiert war er auf den Slytherin.

„Harry, wir wissen doch beide, dass du nicht ernst machen wirst. Das hast du schon mehr als nur einmal bewiesen", provozierte Draco gnadenlos weiter, während er Corners Reaktionen nicht aus den Augen ließ. Der Ravenclaw hatte zweifellos begriffen, dass er hier nichts zu suchen hatte. Es beeindruckte ihn nicht wirklich als Harrys Zauberstab einen Augenblick später auf seine Brust zeigte. Corner hatte es schon fast außer Sicht geschafft. Das war das Einzige was zählte.

„WAS verdammt noch mal willst du von mir. Es gibt nichts mehr zu reden."

„Obscurus praesentia!" Das brachte Harry aus dem Konzept und er machte einen Schritt rückwärts, nur um zu begreifen, das Draco zweifellos erreicht hatte, was er wollte. Er sah Michael gerade noch um die Ecke am Ende des Ganges verschwinden.

„Du verdammte Ratte!" Er wollte dem Ravenclaw nachlaufen, doch Draco schnappte ihn am Arm.

„Harry, es ist mir ernst, ich MUSS mit dir reden. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht willst, aber ich muss ein paar Dinge klären. Unbedingt." //Mehr als du denkst…viel mehr als du denkst.// Draco spürte die Unsicherheit zurückkommen.

Seit Samstag machte er sich Gedanken, wie er das alles wieder in den Griff bekommen sollte und jedes Mal stellte er von Neuem fest, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wie. Die Situation war ganz eindeutig zu ungewohnt für ihn. Vor ein paar Minuten, als er Harry mit Corner gesehen hatte, war klar gewesen, was er tun musste. Jetzt war er mit Harry allein und seine Gedanken gerieten ins Stolpern. Und Harry reagierte alles andere als positiv auf seine Absichten. //Was hast du erwartete, Draco?// Es war klar gewesen, dass der Gryffindor seinen Argumenten nicht gerade offen gegenüber stehen würde und er brachte das in seiner Wut klar zum Ausdruck.

„WAS VERDAMMT NOCH MAL BILDEST DU DIR EIN, MALFOY!" Harry konnte nicht fassen, was sich abspielte. Zwischen ihnen waren die Fronten geklärt. Es war vorbei. Draco hatte seine Ansichten klar geäußert. Es gab nichts mehr zu reden.

„Es gibt ein paar Sachen, die ich klären muss…dringend, Harry." Harry brachte sich mühsam unter Knotrolle und wünschte sich eine Zigarette. Er wich Dracos Blick aus und konstatierte vollkommen beherrscht:

„Es. Gibt. Zwischen. Uns. Nichts. Mehr. Zu. Klären."

„Doch gibt es…wenn du mir nur zuhören würdest…" der dünne Mantel von Harrys Beherrschung zerriss.

„GOTT VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, HÖR AUF! Ich will dir nicht mehr zuhören. Ich habe nichts mehr mit dir zu klären. Es gibt nichts mehr zu reden. Du kennst die Wahrheit. Du kennst die Vergangenheit. DU HAST, was du willst, Draco."

Draco starrte ihn nur an, sah, dass er von dem, was er sagte überzeugt war. Doch es war falsch. Vollkommen falsch.

„Nein hab ich nicht."

Es war ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser. Es war unvernünftig wie selten etwas, was Draco getan hatte, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass er es riskiert hatte mit Lord Voldemort allein in einem Raum zu bleiben. Möglicherweise konnte es alles noch viel schlimmer machen, als es eh schon war, möglicherweise war es viel zu früh dafür, doch Draco konnte nicht anders. Er wollte Erklärungen abgeben, wollte Harry begreiflich machen, was ihm seit Tagen durch den Kopf ging. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass er sich über einiges klar geworden war und begriffen hatte, wie viel zwischen ihnen schief gelaufen war, aber vor allem anderen wollte er Harry begreiflich machen, was er empfand – und er war sich vollkommen klar darüber, dass er dafür keine Worte finden würde und er nur eine einzige Chance hatte. Es war das, was er von allem am meisten wollte und er wusste, wenn er Glück hatte, überrumpelte er den Schwarzhaarigen noch einmal damit und diesmal hatte er keine Ausrede mehr davon zu laufen, denn diesmal wussten sie beide, was zwischen ihnen schon alles geschehen war. Draco machten den letzten Schritt auf Harry zu, entschlossen ihm begreiflich zu machen, was er wirklich wollte.

Harry war paralysiert, als er realisierte, was Draco da sagte. Deshalb reagierte er nicht, als dieser auf ihn zukam und beinahe zögerlich die Kanten seines Schulumhanges fasste, bevor er ihn langsam an sich zog. Seine Erstarrung löste sich erst, als die Lippen des Blonden seine berührten. Er wollte ihn von sich stoßen, wollte weglaufen und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste alles hinter sich lassen, doch stattdessen krallten sich seine Finger in den Stoff von Dracos Umhang, öffneten sich seine Lippen um Draco Einlass zu gewähren. Seine Augen fielen zu, als er begriff, dass er es einfach nicht schaffte, all dem zu entkommen.

Draco umschlang Harry fester, als dieser ihm keinen Widerstand entgegen brachte, küsste ihn fordernder und spürte sein Entgegenkommen. Es war euphorisch und Draco wusste warum: Es war ein Triumph über ihrer beider Vergangenheit.

„Was verdammt noch mal soll das?" Harrys Stimme war rau, voller unterdrückter Emotionen, als es ihm gelang, zu Wort zu kommen.

„Was glaubst du?", fragte Draco zurück, doch er wartete nicht auf die Antwort, sondern küsste ihn erneut. Die Vertrautheit kam zurück, so wie die Ressentiments Stück für Stück verschwanden. Draco lockerte seinen bisher eisenharten Griff, seine Finger glitten über Harrys Rücken, seine Schultern, fanden ihren Weg in sein Haar und mit jeden Sekunde die verstrich, wurde ihm klarer, dass es tatsächlich genau das war, was er wollte.

Harry befand sich im freien Fall. Es war nicht mehr so schlimm, wie beim letzten Mal, denn trotz aller Probleme war er bei weitem nicht mehr so angeschlagen wie damals, doch trotzdem machte es ihm regelrecht Panik, dass Draco ihn küsste. Noch immer war er der vollen Überzeugung, dass der Blonde unmöglich gewollt haben konnte, was sich zwischen ihnen auch in diesem Schuljahr erneut entwickelt hatte und doch schien es genau so zu sein.

Draco wusste, was geschehen war. Er kannte die Vergangenheit und trotzdem standen sie hier, auf dem Gang vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und küssten einander, als sei es das Einzige, was noch zählte.

Konnte es wirklich sein? Konnte der verdammte Slytherin wirklich über seinen Schatten springen? Hatten sie wirklich eine Chance?

Harry spürte Dracos Finger in seinen Haaren und hatte das Gefühl, als verliere er vollkommen den Boden unter den Füßen. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, wusste nicht, ob er stürzte, oder über den Wolken schwebte. Es war genau das, was er immer gewollt hatte und doch blieb die unerklärliche Furcht, dass das ganze nur ein Traum war.

Die Theorie mit dem Traum platzte jedoch einen Moment später wie eine Seifenblase, als Stimmen zu vernehmen waren, die ganz klar auf sie beide zu kamen. Sie reagierten als wären sie eins. So schnell, wie Harry versuchte Draco um die nächste Ecke herum zu schieben, fühlte er sich von diesem in dieselbe Richtung gezogen und einen Moment später standen sie dicht aneinandergepresst an der Wand und starrten in die Richtung, aus der noch immer die Stimmen kamen, die Harry zum Glück nicht als die seiner Freunde identifizierte, denn in jedem anderen Fall war er sicher, dass niemand in ihre Richtung kam. Sie befanden sich auf dem Gang, der zu seinem Zimmer führte.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit, bis die Gryffindors, die ziemlich zeitig vom Abendessen zurück kamen endlich hinter dem Portrait verschwanden. Harry war bloß froh, dass das Passwort für den Gryffindorraum nicht wirklich aus dem Gespräch herauszufiltern gewesen war. Es hätte ihn in ernste Erklärungsnöte gebracht, wenn er zwei Wochen vor Schuljahresende versuchte es noch einmal zu ändern.

Er hatte sich gefangen und konnte Dracos Blick auf sich ruhen spüren, doch er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Den Mut, den Blonden anzusehen konnte er nicht aufbringen. Es war Draco selbst, der ihm die Entscheidung abnahm, sein Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner Rechten nahm und ihn zwang, ihm das Gesicht wieder zuzuwenden, doch selbst dann brauchte Harry noch einen Moment, bevor er ihm in die Augen sah.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte und wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Dracos Miene war ernst und wie üblich nicht zu entziffern, doch dieses Spiel war Harry nur allzu vertraut. Meistens war es darauf hinausgelaufen, dass der Blonde seinen Kopf durchsetzte und darum steigerte sich seine eigene Wachsamkeit ins Unendliche und zweifellos war das in seiner Körperspannung zu spüren, denn zu Harrys Überraschung erschien ein schwaches Grinsen auf Dracos Lippen.

„Auf alles gefasst oder?", fragte er und spürte seine eigene Anspannung in seinen Worten. Harry versuchte jedoch nicht die Flucht zu ergreifen, entschlossen abzuwarten, worauf das ganze zusteuerte. Er wusste, dass es eh kein zurück mehr gab. Er hatte viel zu viel von sich offenbart, doch bis jetzt war er nicht sicher, wie er Draco deuten sollte.

„Schlechte Erfahrungen…", entgegnete er nur vage auf dessen Anspielung. Das Vertrieb das Grinsen aus Dracos Gesicht.

„Ich verzeihe dir, wenn du mir verzeihst…" Es sprudelte regelrecht aus ihm heraus und die Wirkung war unübersehbar. Der wachsame Ausdruck verschwand aus Harrys Zügen, seine Lippen öffneten sich und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich vollkommene Fassungslosigkeit. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder?"

Draco trat einen Schritt zurück. Alle Zweifel waren wieder da. Es war viel zu früh und im Grunde viel zu wenig. Sie waren beide Dank des jeweils anderen durch die Hölle gegangen und für Harry waren diese Wunden viel zu frisch und möglicherweise auch zu tief. ER trug Schuld an dem, was er Harry angetan hatte, während dieser das Opfer von Voldemorts Machenschaften gewesen war und nicht einmal geahnt hatte, was er Draco antat. Wie konnte er erwarten, dass es für all das wirklich Vergebung gab?

Die Chance darauf war viel zu gering und Harrys Frage kam nicht wirklich überraschend, doch Draco wollte klar stellen, dass er bereit war, all das hinter sich zu lassen.

„Es ist mir ernst."

Harry konnte ihn nur anstarren. Ungläubig. Fassungslos. Überwältigt. Das war die Chance, von der er nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hätte. Er war versucht sich zu kneifen und ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen, so, als fürchte er, dass er sich wie eine Fata Morgana jeden Moment in Luft auflösen könnte.

Draco wurde nervös. Harrys Schweigen machte ihn nervös. Er war sich klar, dass das der entscheidende Moment war. Wenn er den Schwarzhaarigen jetzt nicht überzeugte, würde er niemals mehr eine Chance dazu bekommen. //Gott verdammt, ich bin zu neu auf diesem Gebiet.// Das Letzte, was er wollte, war irgendwelche Parallelen zur Vergangenheit ziehen. Darum stand er hier, versuchte ehrlich zu sein und Harry nicht zu drängen und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es anstellen sollte.

„Harry…ich weiß, dass dir das alles vollkommen abwegig vorkommt. Um ehrlich zu sein…ich kann selber nicht ganz begreifen, was ich mir verspreche…es…das Problem…wenn…Merlin und Morgana…" Unwirsch fuhr er sich mit der linken durchs Haar und das war der Moment, als Harrys Finger sein anderes Handgelenk umklammerten und er ihn ans sich zog, um ihn zu küssen. Draco hinderte ihn nicht daran. Er wusste nicht, was er richtig gemacht hatte, doch er war sich drüber im Klaren, dass etwas davon Harry überzeugt hatte, dass er meinte, was er sagt. Was das war, war ihm im Moment vollkommen gleich. Hätte er gewusst, dass es seine hoffnungslose Unartikuliertheit angesichts der Tatsache, dass er versuchte ehrlich zu sein gewesen war, wäre er vermutlich vor Peinlichkeit vorzugsweise im Boden versunken. So ließ er sich einfach nur fallen, in diesen Kuss und in die Hoffnung, die ihm Harrys Reaktion machte.

„Sahnekaramell…"

„Wie bitte?" Draco kämpfte sich durch den Nebel seiner Verzückung angesichts der Zusammenhanglosigkeit von Harrys halb gestöhntem Statement. Die Sache zwischen ihnen geriet schneller außer Kontrolle, als Draco es für möglich gehalten hätte. Der derangierte Zustand ihrer Kleidung bewies ganz klar, dass Geduld nicht zu ihren Stärken gehörte.

„Sahnekaramell…" wiederholte Harry noch einmal und seine Linke fummelte dabei vollkommen abwegiger Weise an der Wand entlang. „Das ist das Passwort."

„Welches Passwort?" Der Nebel verzog sich, obwohl Draco davon gar nicht begeistert war. Grüne Augen sahen ihn unter halb gesenkten Lidern hervor an.

„Das für die Tür neben dir." Er wandte den Kopf und begriff, was Harry meinte, nur um einen Moment später in den Raum hinter dieser Tür geschoben zu werden. Draco brauchte nicht lange, um zu begreifen, dass Harry offensichtlich sein eigenes Zimmer hatte, er machte sich jedoch keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, denn es machte alles viel einfacher. Er würde Harry Potter nicht so schnell wieder aus seinen Fingern lassen und ihm das auch nachdrücklich klar machen. Kaum, dass Harry die beiden Türen verriegelt hatte, die zweifellos von außen in den Raum führten, zog er ihn erneut energisch an sich.

„Nur noch mal rein rhetorisch…Du hast mir vorhin nicht wirklich geantwortet." Harry sah ihn an.

„Hab ich das nicht?", fragte er zurück. „Ich dachte, es wäre eindeutig." Er war sich sofort klar, was Draco meinte.

„In gewisser Weise ist es das auch…aber…"

„…du willst es hören.", beendete er Dracos Satz. Es war einer der wenigen Momente, wo es unmöglich war in Harrys Blick zu lesen. Die Unsicherheit war noch immer da und er hatte keine Ahnung, was aus all dem hier werden sollte, doch er wusste, dass er nichts mehr wollte, als Draco wieder an seiner Seite zu haben. Zaghaft hob er die Hand und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

„Ich verzeihe dir." Und in diesem Augenblick meinte er das wirklich.

Das Schreien riss Harry so abrupt ins Bewusstsein, dass er einen Moment lang nicht wusste, wo er war. Er begriff nur, dass er nicht allein war. Wohlvertraute Worte hallten durch seinen Kopf, sorgen dafür, dass ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach und Panik sein Herz abdrückte und dann wandte er den Kopf und sah Draco neben sich im Bett liegen. Er schrak so abrupt vor ihm zurück, dass er aus dem Bett fiel und hart am Boden landete.

Der Blonde bekam es nicht mit.

Harry versuchte tief durchzuatmen, versuchte seine Panik und Verzweiflung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch die Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte wieder einmal nicht auf zu schreien. ‚…_DU HÄTTEST ES WISSEN MÜSSEN, POTTER! DU HÄTTEST WISSEN MÜSSEN, DASS ICH DICH NIEMALS FREIWILLIG LIEBEN KÖNNTE…'_ Er wollte es unter Kontrolle bringen, wollte es abstellen, doch was war unmöglich. Immer und immer wieder kreiste diese Anklage durch seinen Kopf und paarte sich mit dem, was Voldemort gesagt hatte. Harry wusste, dass es Lügen waren und doch kam er nicht dagegen an. Zitternd sprang er auf die Beine, zog sich hastig etwas über und verließ das Zimmer, ohne dass Draco es auch nur mitbekam. Er musste seinen Kopf klar bekommen, musste mit sich ins Reine kommen – musste einen Schlussstrich ziehen unter die Vergangenheit, sonst würde er niemals wirklich eine Chance haben anzunehmen, was Draco zu geben bereit war.

Draco erwachte nur wenig später Dank des Umstandes, dass Harry die Decke mit aus dem Bett gezerrt hatte. Er war irritiert, als ihm klar wurde, dass der Schwarzhaarige das Zimmer offenbar verlassen hatte. Es war früh am Morgen, noch nicht einmal sechs Uhr und es verblüffte ihn, dass Harry um diese Zeit schon auf den Beinen war.

Sich vollkommen im Klaren, dass er Harry immer und überall finden würde, zog er sich an und folgte wieder einmal den Spuren des Ligamentum-Zaubers, den er ganz gewiss niemals mehr zurück nehmen würde. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis er Harry draußen auf dem Gelände fand. Die Gesellschaft, in der dieser sich jedoch befand, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Seidenschnabel war bei ihm. Der Hippogreif hatte den Kopf über Harrys Schulter gelegt und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass der Schwarzhaarige sich regelrecht an das Tier klammerte.

„Harry…bist du okay?"

Harry schrak zusammen, als er Dracos Stimme hörte und stellte automatisch sicher, dass der Blonde ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Seine Wangen waren tränennass und seine Augen gerötet. Er war versucht sein Gesicht erneut in Seidenschnabels Gefieder zu pressen und den Rest der Welt zu ignorieren.

„Harry…"

„Es tut mir leid, Draco…" Harry wusste nicht, warum Seidenschnabel an diesem Morgen hier aufgetaucht war, doch er war unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er da war, denn er würde Draco davon abhalten ihm zu nahe zu kommen.

In Dracos machte sich angesichts von Harrys Worten Kälte breit. Was tat ihm Leid? Was sollte das bedeuten? Warum war der Hippogreif hier?

„Was tut dir Leid?", fragte er unsicher und machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu, obwohl er Seidenschnabel überhaupt nicht traute.

Harry hörte es und sein Unwille übertrug sich automatisch auf Seidenschnabel. Er hob drohend den Kopf. Ohne jeden Zweifel hatte er Draco nicht vergessen. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und spürte neue Tränen über seine Wangen strömen. Noch immer hatte er Draco den Rücken zugewandt.

Er verspürte den Wunsch zu dem Blonden zu gehen, sich von ihm in die Arme nehmen zu lassen und zu hören, dass alles gut war, doch etwas hinderte ihn daran und inzwischen wusste er, was es war:

Angst.

Die Vorstellung, sich noch einmal auf einen anderen Menschen einzulassen verursachte ihm derartige Panik, dass ihm die Luft zum Atmen wegblieb, er am ganzen Leibe zu zittern begann und das Gefühl bekam, jeden Moment das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

„Harry, WAS tut dir Leid?" Draco machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, obwohl der Hippogreif sichtlich ungehalten darüber war. „Harry, sieh mich an. Ich weiß, dass es schwierig ist. Ich weiß…dass viel zwischen uns geschehen ist und ich erwarte nicht, dass es einfach ist. Aber ich…ich bin sicher… wir können es schaffen." Die Kälte verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Alles in ihm steuerte auf eine Erkenntnis zu, die er nicht wollte. Er ahnte, was Harry Leid tat und er wollte es nicht hören, doch Harry tat ihm den Gefallen nicht.

„Ich kann das nicht…ich dachte es sei alles, was ich will, doch ich kann das nicht…ich kann nicht, Draco!" Es war so schmerzhaft eindeutig, was er meinte, dass es schon beinahe unreal war.

Draco sah, wie Harry mühelos auf den Rücken des Hippogreifes glitt, ohne ihm auch nur für einen Augenblick das Gesicht zuzuwenden. Eng an den Hals des Tieres geschmiegt, stieß er Seidenschnabel die Hacken in die Seiten und dieser galoppierte an und erhob sich Augenblicke später in die Luft, brachte Harry weg von Hogwarts, weg von Draco.

Draco stand auch noch am selben Fleck, als die beiden schon lang aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren. Die Leere war zurück und niemals war sie ihm so schmerzhaft erschienen, wie im Moment. Er hatte alles getan, um Harry von seiner Ehrlichkeit zu überzeugen, war bis zum Äußersten gegangen um zurückzubekommen, was er unbedingt wollte, doch es war nicht genug.

Er wollte ärgerlich darüber werden, versuchte wütend auf den Gryffindor zu sein, doch es gelang ihm nicht, denn er musste sich fragen, ob es nicht möglicherweise das war, was er verdient hatte, nach allem, was geschehen war.

**Tbc evil grin**


	39. Die Kunst der Wahrheit ins Gesicht

**Titel:** Verfluchte Liebe (39/39)  
**  
Autor:** KimRay

**e-mail****:**

**Kategorie: **Drama/Romance

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Voldemort ist besiegt, Lucius Malfoy ein Held und Harry zerbrochen, doch noch ist das Spiel nicht beendet und noch immer mischt Albus Dumbledore die Karten.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: Wunder **oh Wunder, ich habs geschafft. Das ist für alle, die das Warten nicht aufgegeben haben. Für Eure comments und euren Zuspruch. Danke.

BTW: Kein Beta. Ich habe einfach kurzsfristig entschieden, das endlich übersetzte Kapitel zu posten. *loves you all* ray

**_Kapitel 39_**

**_Die Kunst Der Wahrheit ins gesicht zu sehen _**

Dracos Blick war leer als er ihn über die im Sonnenlicht schimmernde Oberfläche des Sees schweifen ließ. Er sah nichts. Er fühlte nichts. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er wirklich existierte. Die letzten Tage waren die Hölle gewesen und trotzdem waren sie ihm lieber, als das, was ihm bevor stand.

Sie hatten es geschafft. Der Jahrgang 97/98 hatte die Jahresabschlussprüfungen hinter sich gebracht. Was vor ein paar Wochen noch das Ziel allen Strebens für ihn gewesen war, hatte ihn eingeholt, ebenso wie die Erkenntnis, was es bedeutete.

In zwei Tagen würde er so wie alle anderen seines Jahrganges Hogwarts für immer verlassen – und Harry Potter mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nie mehr wieder sehen. Draco ließ den Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie sinken. Er wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn mehr sich etwas vorzumachen. Es gab nichts mehr, dass ihn von der Wahrheit ablenken konnte, keine Prüfungen, keinen Lernstress, kein gar nichts. All das war vorbei und alles was ihm noch blieb war die Tatsache sich damit abzufinden, dass er verloren hatte; viel mehr, als er für möglich gehalten hatte.

Er war durch die Prüfungen gegangen ohne zu nachzudenken. Er hatte damit aufgehört, als Harry ihn an diesem Morgen vor dem Schloss stehen lassen hatte, wohl wissend, dass alles andere ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt um den Verstand bringen würde und das konnte er zu den Prüfungen nicht brauchen.

Sein Verhalten hatte ihrer beider instabiles Kartenhaus aus Lügen zusammenbrechen lassen. Das wusste Draco, doch es interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Sie beide schwiegen, ignorierten Blicke und Getuschel. Harry ging allem aus dem Weg indem er nur noch zum Unterricht erschien und Draco versuchte es ihm so weit wie nur möglich gleich zu tun. Es war ihm vollkommen egal welchen Eindruck er damit erweckte.

Alles was früher so unendlich wichtig erschienen war, Stolz und Ehre, Würde und Selbstbehauptung, all diese lächerlichen Statussymbole waren plötzlich sinnlos für ihn. Es war die Hölle und manchmal wollte er einfach nur schreien, doch er tat es nicht. Er ging blind durch die gewohnten Abläufe, tat, was von ihm erwartet wurde und meisterte seine Prüfungen dank seiner eisernen Konzentration auf das nahe liegende mit Bravour, doch all das lag nun hinter ihm und nur noch eine Einsicht vor ihm:

Er hatte sein Herz verloren.

Es war jämmerlich und beschämend und überhaupt nicht sein Stil, doch es gab offensichtlich Dinge, vor denen auch ein Draco Malfoy nicht gefeit war. Zum ersten Mal begriff er wirklich, wie Harry sich gefühlt haben musste, als in dieser Nacht im Verbotenen Wald alles was er sich ohne Zweifel erhofft und erträumt hatte auseinanderbrach.

Draco spürte die erste Träne zwischen seinen Lidern hervorquellen und hinderte sie nicht daran. //Warum muss es zu spät sein, Harry? Warum konnte ich nicht eher begreifen, was vor sich geht…was ich getan habe? Warum musste ich dir erst so wehtun, dass es kein zurück mehr gibt?// Er spürte ein Schluchzen in seiner Kehle und verbiss es sich verzweifelt. Es war so demütigend. Er wollte sich nicht so verloren fühlen, doch er wusste, dass er nicht drum herum kam. //Jetzt weiß ich, warum du zerbrochen bist…Jetzt weiß ich es.// Es war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte.

Draco ließ seinen Emotionen freien Lauf, denn er wusste, dass er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr hatte, wenn er nicht wollte, dass die Verzweiflung ihn auffraß. Niemand würde ihn hier finden. Niemand würde ihn suchen. Er war sicher hier. Dafür hatte er gesorgt.

Um den Rest würde er sich Gedanken machen, wenn er seine Fassung wieder gefunden hatte.

* * *

Harry starrte mürrisch auf seinen Teller. Ron und Hermione hatten ihn heute zum Frühstück herunter geschleift und keine seiner wohl überlegten Ausreden gelten lassen. Es war ihr vorletztes Frühstück in Hogwarts, das letzte ohne Stress und Hektik, weil der Zug schon auf sie warten würde, bevor sie morgen überhaupt fertig waren. Ihm war das alles vollkommen egal. Er wollte nur noch weg hier, doch seiner Freunde waren anderer Meinung.

„Toast, Harry?" Hermione hielt ihm einen der Brotkörbe unter die Nase und Harry warf ihr einen verstimmten Blick zu, bevor sein Blick den blonden Haarschopf am Slytherintisch erfasste, er sich einen Toast schnappte und den Kopf mürrisch wieder senkte. Hermiones Blickwechsel mit Ron entging ihm dabei völlig.

Er hatte es vermieden Draco in irgendeiner Form in seine Gedanken zu lassen, doch hier am Frühstückstisch, mitten in der großen Halle von Hogwarts schien dieser Plan plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr aufzugehen und jedes Mal, wenn Hermione irgendetwas zu ihm sagte, wurde sein Blick unweigerlich von dem Blonden gefangen genommen.

Draco war blass, wirkte übernächtigt und schien alles um sich herum zu meiden. //Was Wunder, Harry, tust du nicht dasselbe? Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass wir endlich von hier wegkommen…Anders werden wir nie wieder auf die Beine kommen.// Er stolperte gedanklich über das ‚wir' und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Toast, den er inzwischen gebuttert hatte, doch weiter war er nicht gekommen.

Ein einziger Blick genügte um ihm klar zu machen, dass er auch nicht weiter kommen wollte. Allein der Gedanke, etwas zu essen verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Harry rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und wünschte sich nach oben in sein abgeschiedenes Turmzimmer. Der Wunsch aufzustehen, hinüber zu gehen und einzugestehen, dass er nicht gemeint hatte, was er an diesem Morgen gesagt hatte, war überwältigend.

Er wollte es so sehr, dass es wehtat. Er wollte, dass Draco meinte, was er gesagt hatte, wollte ihm glauben, doch es war unmöglich. Versuchte er auch nur, in die Tat umzusetzen, was ihm durch die Kopf ging, fühlte er sich wie gelähmt. Sein Körper weigerte sich zu tun, was sein Verstand wollte, obwohl er nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, wie tief verletzt der Blonde war.

Ihre Rollen waren vertauscht. Harry wusste das. Er hatte Draco diesen Schmerz aufgebürdet, so wie dieser ihm vor einem Jahr den Drachenglutfluch aufgebürdet hatte, doch er schaffte es nicht, etwas zu tun.

Die Angst, noch einmal so verletzt zu werden war größer. Er hatte seinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb im unglücklichsten Moment wieder gefunden und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Was denkst du, das es ist?" Ron ließ sich neben Hermione ins Gras fallen. Harry war verschwunden, kaum, dass Dumbledore seine Ankündigungen für die Abschlussfestlichkeiten hinter sich gebracht hatte. Es war nichts anderes zu erwarten gewesen.

Hermione schwieg. Was sie seit zwei Wochen beobachtet hatte, hätte Shakespeare nicht besser inszenieren können. Sie hatte niemals erwartet, für Draco Malfoy jemals so etwas wie Mitleid zu empfinden, doch das, was im Moment mit ihm und Harry vor sich ging hatte keiner von beiden verdient. Sicher, es brauchte einen guten Beobachter, um zu sehen, dass sie sich beide quälten, egal, ob Draco sich untypisch benahm oder nicht, doch Hermione war ein guter Beobachter und sie hatte gesehen, dass er die letzten beiden Wochen auf Autopilot geschalten hatte, um die Prüfungen hinter sich zu bringen, während Harry sich in seinem Zimmer in Arbeit vergraben hatte, wenn er die Chance dazu gehabt hatte.

Sie fragte sich, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war. Etwas musste passiert sein; etwas, das das empfindliche Gleichgewicht zwischen ihnen zerstört hatte. Es war nicht mehr zu übersehen, dass sie beide nur noch danach trachteten, Hogwarts hinter sich zu bringen.

Seit Tagen versuchte sie sich einzureden, es sei das Beste so. Wenn Harry erst einmal von Hogwarts weg war, würde er nicht mehr mit Draco und der Vergangenheit konfrontiert sein und Hermione war sicher, dass er dann über die ganze Sache hinweg kommen würde, doch seit ihr klar war, das Draco mindestens ebenso litt wie Harry, war sie sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher.

Sie wusste zu genau, was es hieß, zu spät zu begreifen, was man verloren hatte. In ihrem Fall hatte Harry dafür gesorgt, dass sie eine zweite Chance bekam und nun fragte sie sich, ob es nicht an der Zeit war, Harry eine zweite Chance zu verschaffen.

„Er ist nicht darüber hinweg" beantwortete sie Rons Frage.

„Er wird drüber wegkommen, wenn sie sich nicht mehr ständig über den Weg rennen."

„Das weiß ich auch, aber Ron, begreifst du denn nicht, was das bedeutet?"

„Du glaubst, ich begreife nicht, dass unser Idiot Malfoy immer noch liebt?" Ron ließ sich ins Gras fallen und starrte in den blauen Himmel. Er hatte sehr genau begriffen, dass Harry Malfoy noch immer liebte und er war sich vollkommen klar darüber, dass es unmöglich war diese Gefühle einfach abzustellen. Dazu hatte Harry den Slytherin eindeutig viel zu sehr geliebt. Im Moment fühlte er sich gefangen zwischen Abscheu und Bedauern.

Er gefiel ihm nicht, dass es ausgerechnet Malfoy war, dem Harrys Herz gehörte. Er verabscheute den Gedanken seinen besten Freund an den Slytherin zu verlieren und es stand fest, dass Draco Malfoy der letzte war, der Harrys Liebe verdiente. Dazu hatte der verdammte Bastard ihn viel zu sehr verletzt – mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er ihn beinahe umgebracht hatte – genug Gründe um sich zu wünschen, dass Harry so bald wie möglich über diese ganze Sache hinweg kam. Ron wusste, dass er diese Chance nur hatte, wenn er den Blonden nicht mehr ständig sehen musste.

Das war die eine Seite, doch leider kam Ron nicht umhin die andere zu sehen: Bevor er gewusst hatte, dass es Draco Malfoy war, um den es bei der ganze Sache ging, war er felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Harrys geheimnisvoller Lover ihn mindestens ebenso sehr geliebt hatte, wie Harry ihn; ganz egal, was der Schwarzhaarige selbst geglaubt hatte. Was Malfoy angestellt hatte, um Harry für sich zu gewinnen, war überzeugend gewesen und das konnte er nicht so einfach ignorieren.

„Das ist Punkt eins" konstatierte Hermione inzwischen und riss Ron aus seinen Gedanken, „Punkt zwei ist meiner Ansicht nach viel wichtiger."

Er sah sie nicht an, als er fragte: „Und was ist Punkt zwei?"

„Hast du Malfoy mal beobachtet?" Das war natürlich keine Antwort auf Rons Frage, das Problem war jedoch, dass er ganz genau wusste, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Du glaubst also, er meint es ernst?"

Hermione wandte den Blick von Ron ab und starrte auf den See hinaus. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie von ihrem Freund halten sollte. Was Ron von Malfoy hielt, wusste sie und entsprechend gut konnte sie sich vorstellen, was er über eine mögliche Beziehung zwischen Harry und ihm dachte.

„Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, ob er es ernst meint. Ich kann es zumindest nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber wenn man die beiden beobachtet…ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber das tut mir in der Seele weh…und nicht nur bei Harry.

„Sicher…er wird drüber weg kommen, aber Ron, was wenn sie eine Chance haben? Was wenn sie wirklich zusammenpassen? Was wenn sie zusammen gehören? Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, was Harry überwunden hat? Wie viel Hass und Abscheu, wie viele Gemeinheiten. Und er konnte das alles hinter sich lassen für diese Liebe, genauso wie…Malfoy das offensichtlich am Ende auch getan hat. Fragst du dich denn nicht auch, ob sie nicht doch eine zweite Chance verdient haben?"

„Malfoy hat keine zweite Chance verdient" Nichts würde Ron von dieser Ansicht abbringen, doch leider war das nicht die ganze Wahrheit und so setzte er leiser nach, „Malfoy ganz gewiss nicht…aber Harry…Und wenn es unbedingt Malfoy sein muss, dann müssen wir damit leben."

Er spürte Hermiones verblüfften Blick auf sich ruhen, doch das war die Krux an der ganzen Geschichte. Sicher würden sie damit leben müssen, sollte sich Harry tatsächlich mit Draco Malfoy zusammenraufen und das war der Punkt, der Ron, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war am meisten zuschaffen machte.

Aber da war etwas anderes, was seiner Ansicht nach viel wichtiger war. Ron hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er sich schon verzweifelt wünschte, dass Harry endlich glücklich wurde. Es würde ihm mit Sicherheit nicht leicht fallen, dafür mit Draco Malfoy klar kommen zu müssen, doch er wollte, dass Harry glücklich war und etwas sagte ihm, dass Harry mit dem verdammten Slytherin glücklich sein konnte, egal, ob es ihm, Ron, passte oder nicht.

„Du glaubst wirklich das ist möglich?" Hermione konnte offensichtlich nicht fassen, was er gesagt hatte. Ron setzte sich auf und sah sie nicht an. Es war möglich, dessen war er sicher. Harry ging immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, das hatte er mehr als einmal bewiesen. Und Ron hatte leider keine Ahnung, was ihn im Moment aufhielt. Das war es, was sie seiner Ansicht nach heraus finden mussten.

„Er war schon mit ihm glücklich, Hermione, zwar unter vollkommen falschen Vorrausetzungen, aber er war glücklich. Wenn er das wieder auf die Reihe bringt, kann ich damit leben. Ich denke das größere Problem bei der ganzen Sache ist ein anderes. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ihn aufhält. Das ist nicht der Harry, den ich kenne. Im Prinzip sind alle Hindernisse aus dem Weg und sogar Malfoy hat es begriffen. Der einzige, der sich weigert ist Harry. Warum‚ Mione? Das ist es eigentlich, was ich wirklich wissen wollte." Diesmal sah er sie an.

„Das…kann ich dir leider ganz genau sagen…" Sie hätte Ron nicht mehr verblüffen können, wenn sie ihn für das was er gesagt hatte ausgelacht hätte. „Ron, diese Sache hat Harry zerbrochen…und er weiß, dass ihm das wieder passieren kann, wenn er sich auf Draco einlässt."

„Du meinst, er hat ANGST?" Diese Idee wäre Ron nicht einmal im Entferntesten in den Sinn gekommen, aber was Hermione gesagt hatte, machte Sinn.

„Mit Sicherheit hat er Angst. Er hat solche Angst, dass er alles tut, um ja nicht noch mal so verletzt zu werden. Und ganz ehrlich, Ron, ich kann es verstehen…nach allem, was geschehen ist. Er hat schon mal geglaubt, Malfoy würde ihn lieben…und dann hat sich herausgestellt, dass es nur an einem Liebesbann gelegen hat." Wenn man es aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtete, hatte Hermione vermutlich Recht.

„Mist verdammter…" resigniert ließ sich Ron wieder ins Gras fallen. Diese Erkenntnis machte es in seinen Augen fast unmöglich irgendetwas zu tun. Der Harry den er kannte, hatte keine Angst. Das war etwas womit er absolut nicht umgehen konnte und gleichzeitig machte es ihm klar, was Harrys Problem war. Für ihn musste das eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung sein. Das löste sich jedoch augenblicklich in Luft auf, als Hermione konstatierte:

„Ich muss mit Malfoy reden…"

„Was?" Ron schnippte wieder aufrecht und sah sie an als sei sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen, doch es war nicht zu übersehen, das sie fieberhaft nachdachte. „Mione ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es die beste Lösung ist Malfoy auf diese Sache anzusetzen."

„Es ist die einzige Chance, die sie haben, Ron. Es gibt sonst niemanden, der Harry wütend genug machen kann, dass er alles vergisst. Uns wird er nicht zuhören. Malfoy muss wissen, was das Problem ist. Ich denke nämlich, dass er das nicht tut. Er weiß nicht, warum Harry sich so vehement weigert."

Ron musste zugeben, dass sie damit vermutlich Recht hatte, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob es eine gute Idee war auf Harrys Ärger zu bauen. Möglicherweise erreichten sie damit vollkommen das Gegenteil, aber in einem Punkt hatte Hermione Recht: Malfoy war der einzige, der Harry wütend genug machen konnte und die Chance dass er darüber alles andere vergaß war reell.

„Was, wenn es in die Hose geht?" Hermione ließ den Kopf sinken,

„Dann haben wir vermutlich keine andere Wahl, als die Scherben aufzulesen und ihm wieder auf die Beine zu helfen." Es waren nicht die verlockendsten Aussichten, aber es war ein Plan und was immer er brachte, sie konnten von sich behaupten, es zumindest versucht zu haben.

Hermiones Plan, mit Draco zu reden erwies sich schnell als um einiges schwieriger, als sie erwartet hatte. Er war ohne jeden Zweifel genau wie Harry noch immer unter den Zaubern verborgen, die sie beide schon im letzten Schuljahr für die meisten Tricks und Zauber unauffindbar gemacht hatten.

Sie musste bis zum Mittagsessen warten, bis sie die Chance bekam, ihm eine Signatur zu verpassen, der sie unauffällig folgen konnte und sie war heilfroh, dass er überhaupt aufgetaucht war. Harry blieb wie üblich verschwunden und hatte sich diesmal auch nicht finden lassen, um ihr und Ron ja nicht die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihn noch einmal in die Große Halle zu einer Mahlzeit zu schleifen.

Malfoy blieb nicht lange, er stocherte ein paar Minuten in seinem Essen herum, würgte ein paar Bissen hinunter und verließ die Große Halle wieder. Hermione hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass er genau wie Harry nur noch darauf wartete, es endlich hinter sich zu haben. Sie sprang von ihrem Platz obwohl sie kaum etwas gegessen hatte und sah sich Rons fragendem Blick gegenüber.

„Ich muss was Wichtiges erledigen…Bin bald zurück" ein Zwinkern und sie rannte regelrecht aus der Großen Halle, während sich Ron mürrisch wieder seinem Essen zuwandte, Seamus and Deans Fragen ignorierend.

Es war kein großes Problem für Hermione den Aufspürzauber zu sprechen, der ihr die Möglichkeit geben würde, Malfoy überall zu finden, und sie war auch nicht wirklich überrascht, als er sie in den Ostflügel führte. Sie war nur dankbar dafür, sich wirklich gut mit Zauberei auszukennen und auch die Türen dorthin problemlos auf zu bekommen.

Minuten später fand sie sich in dem Gang wieder, in den sie auch Harry schon einmal gefolgt war, nur das der Zauber sie diesmal anstatt auf den Ostturm den Gang hinunter zu den Gästeräumlichkeiten von Hogwarts führte. Harry war ihr damals entkommen, Malfoy würde sie diese Chance nicht geben.

Als sie der Zauber dann jedoch endlich vor einer der Türen in diesem Gang stoppte, hatte sie keine andere Wahl, als tief durchzuatmen, denn ihre Entschlossenheit geriet ins Wanken. Sie kannte Malfoy und sie wusste, er würde nicht sonderlich positiv auf ihr Erscheinen reagieren. Wie gut der Blonde darin war, verbale Ohrfeigen zu verteilen, hatte sie am eigenen Leibe erfahren und sie fragte sich, warum sie sich das wirklich antat. Wenn sie Pech hatte, würde Draco sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen, oder er würde sie spöttisch auslachen für ihre Mühe, nachdem er gehört hatte, wovon sie überzeugt war. Beides waren keine besonders berauschenden Aussichten.

Doch dann zwang sie sich an Harry zu denken, daran, dass er trotz all seiner Enttäuschung und Bitterkeit über ihre Blindheit in Bezug auf Ron trotzdem alles dafür getan hatte, sie begreifen zu lassen, wie sehr Ron in sie verliebt war. Hermione wusste, sie hatte damals lange aufgegeben und Harry hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie trotzdem ihre Chance bekam und nutzen konnte.

Egal, was Malfoy ihr um die Ohren knallen würde, sie musste zumindest versuchen dasselbe für ihn zu tun. Entschlossen griff sie nach der Türklinke, öffnete die überraschender Weise unverriegelte Tür und trat ein.

Malfoy stand am Fenster und starrte in den strahlenden Frühsommertag hinaus. Als er die Tür hörte wandte er sich um und Hermione konnte zu ihrem blanken Entsetzen für einen Sekundenbruchteil grenzenlose Hoffnung in seinem Blick sehen, bevor er begriff wen er vor sich hatte, und sie fast im selben Moment eisig anstarrte. _Er hat gedacht es ist Harry…Er dachte Harry würde ihm folgen…Gott verdammt noch mal… _Es machte Hermiones Entschlossenheit allem Widerstand zu trotzen noch ein klein wenig hartnäckiger.

Draco konnte es nicht fassen, als er begriff, dass es Hermione Granger war, die da blass, aber sichtlich trotzig an der Tür stand. Einen Moment lang hatte er tatsächliche geglaubt, dass Harry es sich doch noch anders überlegt hatte, doch der Fakt, dass es Granger war, die ihm ohne jeden Zweifel gefolgt war, bewies ihm, dass das wohl eine sinnlose Hoffnung war.

„Was zu Teufel machst du hier?...Und wie verdammt noch mal konntest du mir folgen?" blaffte er sie an. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben. Er wollte es hinter sich bringen und hatte mit Sicherheit keine Lust darauf sich von Granger oder sonst jemandem irgendwelche vorwurfsvollen Tiraden anzuhören. Er wusste selber viel zu gut, dass er alles vermasselt hatte.

„Aufspür-Signatur…" kam die trotzige Antwort von Harrys bester Freundin. „Offensichtlich seid ihre beide ja noch immer unter diesen Bannen verborgen, die euch unauffindbar machen, nur dass Harry clever genug ist, seinen Repellium störrisch aufrecht zu erhalten, seit er von Remus weiß, dass ich versucht habe ihm zu folgen." Draco wusste, er würde dasselbe tun, wäre er noch länger in Hogwarts. Zum Glück war das ab morgen nicht mehr nötig. Granger war wirklich eine verdammt talentierte Hexe, auch wenn er es hasste, dass zuzugeben.

„Ich habe keinen Bock mich mit dir auseinanderzusetzen. Verschwinde." Draco wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Er hatte nicht die Energie mit Granger zu streiten und wusste, dass das jämmerlich war, doch inzwischen war ihm vollkommen egal, was der Rest der Welt von ihm dachte. Umso mehr regte es ihn einen Moment lang auf, wie selbstgefällig Granger bei ihren nächsten Worten klang.

„Dann willst du also nicht wissen, was Harrys Problem ist?" Das war natürlich nur der Fall bis er realisierte, was sie gesagt hatte. Draco spürte, wie seine konstante innere Anspannung einen neuen Level erreichte. Das war die Frage, über die er sich insgeheim den Kopf zerbrach, seit Harry vor ihm davon gelaufen war. Sollte Granger wirklich wissen, was geschehen war? Hatte Harry vielleicht mit seinen Freunden gesprochen?

/Aber warum ist sie dann hier? Es kann doch nicht in ihrem Interesse sein, dass Harry sich wirklich mit mir einlässt./Sein Schweigen war Granger jedoch offensichtlich genug, denn sie sprach weiter, „Das dachte ich mir…Malfoy, mach dir keine Hoffnung, du wirst ganz bestimmt nie mein bester Freund sein…" Auf diese Bemerkung hin, schnaubte Draco nur trocken. Das war gewiss das letzte worauf er Wert legte und es war typisch für Granger, doch warum war sie dann hier? „Aber Harry ist mein bester Freund…und…ich weiß, wie er fühlt…Es ist bedeutlungslos, was Ron und ich darüber denken, wir werden nicht zulassen, dass er sich nach allem, was passiert ist vor der Wahrheit drückt, ganz gleich, was am Ende dabei raus kommt." Draco konnte nicht anders, er runzelte die Stirn und sah sich zu Granger um.

Sie war noch immer an der Tür, doch sie sah ihn nicht an. Sie lehnte an der Tür und hatte den Boden fixiert. Draco wartete darauf, dass sie weiter sprach. Er musste nicht lange warten, auch wenn Granger nicht wieder aufsah. „Das ist vermutlich das Lächerlichste, was du je über Harry hören wirst, aber…bei aller Hexerei…wir sind trotzdem nur Menschen. Muggel habe für das, was mit Harry passiert einen medizinischen Begriff. Er lautet ‚Posttraumatisches Sress-Syndrom' und fällt für Zauberer in die Kategorie ‚psychische Leiden' etwas, was in der magischen Welt niemand gerne hört, etwas womit Zauberer nicht umgehen können und wofür sie nur sehr schlechte Heilungsmöglichkeiten haben."

Draco musste zugeben, dass sie damit recht hatte, doch bis jetzt konnte er den Zusammenhang nicht sehen. Granger sah auf und schaute ihn an. „Lach mich nicht aus, Malfoy, ich warne dich. Das ganze hier kostet mich schon genug Überwindung und ich tue es nur für Harry. Ganz allein für ihn, weil ich weiß, dass Morgen eine Lösung für seinen internen Konflikt in unerreichbare Ferne rückt…" Draco schwieg und sah sie nur ernst an. Er wusste nicht, was er von diesem Monolog halten sollte, doch er würde sich auf jede Lösung stürzen, die er darin finden würde. _Gott, du bist so jämmerlich Draco…_ Es war ihm egal. Was Granger dann jedoch sagte, machte es ihm schwer sie nicht höhnisch auszulachen und sie hatte das ganz eindeutig gewusst.

„Er hat Angst…Solche Angst, dass er damit nicht fertig wird und es nicht schafft diese Angst zu überwinden."

„Granger…Potter ist in seinem Leben mit Situationen fertig geworden, die die meisten normalen Zauberer schon allein aus Furcht Tod umfallen lassen würde…Er hat allein Voldemort dreimal gegenüberstanden und hat sich niemals unterkriegen lassen und du willst mir jetzt sagen, er wird mit seiner Angst nicht fertig?" Granger sah ihn an und hatte zu Dracos blankem Entsetzen ein trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Genau das ist es, was jeder in ihm sieht, Draco…einen Kämpfer, einen Krieger, der sich niemals unterkriegen lassen hat…Jemand, der mit elf Jahren einem dreiköpfigen Hund gegenüber tritt und den Stein der Weisen vor Voldemort rettet, mit zwölf Jahren einen Basilisken besiegt und mit dreizehn einen Patronus heraufbeschwört, der eine ganze Horde Dementoren vernichtet. Mit vierzehn gewinnt er das Trimagische Turnier und mit fünfzehn wundert er sich, warum er ausnahmsweise Mal seine Ruhe hat. Ist es das wovon du redest, Draco?" Draco hatte nicht mal die Hälfte von dem gewusst, was Granger da erzählte, doch es traf das, was er meinte.

Sie starrte aus dem Fenster und Draco wurde klar, dass sie sich wirklich schwer tat, zu erklären, was sie meinte, doch Granger wäre nicht Granger, wenn sie aufgäbe. „So seltsam das vielleicht klingen mag, doch das ist es, was Harry als seine Pflicht betrachtet. Es war okay für ihn gegen Voldemort anzutreten, denn er wusste, er war dazu in der Lage und es war sein eigenes Risiko…Jahr sechs…lief anders…" Draco wandte den Blick ab und starrte ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Dazu musste sie ihm nichts erklären, doch sie war ohne Zweifel entschlossen es trotzdem zu tun und er spürte, wie sie ihn mit ihrem Blick fixierte.

„Mit sechzehn hatte Harry noch immer scheinbar seine Ruhe…und ohne jeden Zweifel ist er dabei leichtsinnig geworden" Draco hätte ihr sagen können, dass das nicht der Fall war, doch es ging sie nichts an. Das war zwischen ihm und Harry. „Er hat sich in jemanden verliebt, der ihn sein Leben lang gehasst hat…und ist am Ende davon überzeugt gewesen dass diese Gefühle gegenseitig waren…bis er begriffen hat, dass es wieder Voldemort war, der ihn in eine Falle gelockt hat. Leider war es da aber schon zu spät…Es mag vielleicht so scheinen, als gäbe es da keinen wirklichen Unterschied, Draco…Das ist aber falsch. In dieser Nacht im verbotenen Wald hat Harry begriffen, was ihn verletzlich macht…Voldemort mag in dieser Nacht gestorben sein, aber gewonnen hat er trotzdem…"

Draco senkte den Kopf. Sie musste nicht mehr weiter reden. Er hatte begriffen, was sie sagen wollte. Voldemort hatte Harry in dieser Nacht das Herz gebrochen, auf die brutalste Art und Weise, die er finden konnte – und er hatte dabei geholfen.

Das Brennen in seiner Brust wurde augenblicklich unerträglich. Es war jedoch so, dass Granger immer noch nicht fertig war, obwohl er begriffen hatte, dass Harry allen Grund hatte Angst zu haben. „Es hat keinen Sinn mehr darüber nachzudenken, was damals geschehen ist…Das ist vorbei. Aber Harry verdient es nicht mit dieser Angst zu leben, Draco. Was sie ihm antut, hast du glaube ich, am eigenen Leib erfahren…Er muss begreifen, was vor sich geht. Leider hört er uns jedoch nicht zu…Falls du verstehst, was ich meine…"

Draco konnte nicht anders, er sah sie an, „Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass er MIR zuhören wird, Granger?"

Sie hatte die Frechheit zu lachen. „Malfoy, mal ganz ehrlich…ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mit dir schon ganz andere Sachen gemacht hat…" Dracos Wangen färbten sich pink angesichts ihrer Worte, doch sie war noch nicht fertig, „…und vielleicht solltest du es mal von dem Gesichtspunkt aus betrachten, dass du im Grunde nur noch gewinnen kannst…denn das einzige, was Harry aufhält, ist die Angst noch einmal so verletzt zu werden."

„Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass das nicht passiert…niemand kann dass."

Wieder lächelte Granger. „Das ist mir klar. Aber was auch immer diesmal geschieht, Harry wird niemals wieder mit der Gewissheit leben müssen, dass er sich dir aufgezwungen hat, egal ob nun bewusst oder unbewusst. Ihr HABT eine Chance, wenn ihr es nur darauf ankommen lasst. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Denk drüber nach, Malfoy…" Sie wandte sich ab und ging zur Tür. Sie war schon halb aus dem Zimmer, als Draco sie noch einmal stoppte, denn so richtig konnte er noch immer nicht begreifen, warum sie ihm all das gesagt hatte,

„Warum, Granger…Warum hast du das getan?"

„Weil er mein bester Freund ist…und weil er es verdammt noch mal verdient endlich glücklich zu sein." Sie sah ihn nicht an bei diesen Worte und zog die Tür hinter sich zu, kaum dass sie ausgeredet hatte.

Draco blieb zurück mit dem Schock, dass Harrys Freunde tatsächlich die Größe besaßen über ihre Schatten zu springen, wenn es hieß, ihn glücklich zu machen. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, als ihn ein wenig darum zu beneiden.

Am Abend, bei den Festlichkeiten zum Schuljahresabschluss, war Harry letztendlich sehr viel ruhiger, als er es selbst erwartet hatte. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag über in seinem Zimmer versteckt, seine Sachen zusammen gepackt und Dobby dazu überredet die Bücher, die er noch aus der Bibliothek hatte, für ihn dahin zurück zu bringen. Um genau zu sein hatte er mit Hogwarts abgeschlossen und die abendliche Abschlussfeier setzte nur noch den endgültigen Schlusspunkt.

Gedankenverloren ließ er Dumbledores Abschlussrede über sich ergehen, hörte den Schulleiter darüber reden, wie man den Mut haben musste, über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen oder zu vergeben, wie man im Leben nur bestehen konnte, wenn man sich nicht von seinen Ängsten und Rückschlägen unterkriegen ließ und wie man nur dann etwas in der Welt bewegen konnte, wenn man Risiken einging. Harry hatte das vage Gefühl, Dumbledore winke ihm mit einem Zaunpfahl zu, doch er war problemlos in der Lage, das zu ignorieren.

Er würde seinem Leben ins Gesicht sehen – sobald er Hogwarts verlassen hatte.

„…jedem einzelnen von Euch, die heute Hogwarts verlassen, kann ich nur einen Rat mit auf den Weg geben: Nutzt Eure Chancen, wenn sie sich auftun, denn niemand von Euch kann sicher sein, dass er dieselbe Chance ein zweites Mal offeriert bekommt. Und nun meine Lieben, esst und trinkt…und genießt die Zeit, die vor Euch liegt, bevor ihr Euch für die Ferien…oder für immer von Hogwarts verabschieden müsst…"

Wie immer erschienen goldene Teller, Bestecke und Schüsseln voller Köstlichkeiten, kaum dass Dumbledore geendet hatte. Harry hörte Ron murmeln, wie sehr er genau das vermissen würde, hörte seine Freunde und Hauskameraden lachen scherzen und Pläne für den Sommer machen, doch in seinem Kopf waren nur zwei Worte: für immer.

Er mochte sich gedanklich und emotional von Hogwarts verabschiedet haben, doch erst diese zwei Worte machten ihm wirklich klar, was es bedeutete. Diesmal war es für immer. Trotz allem, was er in dieser Schule durchgemacht hatte, versetze es ihm einen Stich.

Ohne, dass er es auch nur verhindern konnte, wanderte sein Blick zum Tisch der Slytherins, zu Draco Malfoy. Auch dieser Abschied würde für immer sein, wenn es nach Harry ging. Er wollte alles, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war hinter sich lassen, vergessen, doch zum ersten mal wurde ihm bewusst, was er dann wirklich hinter sich lassen würde.

Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus und er begriff, dass er diese Gefühle, an denen er so lange festgehalten hatte dann ebenfalls hinter sich lassen musste. Die Liebe, die er niemals vergessen wollen hatte, würde dann keine Chance mehr haben.

Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, wie falsch das alles war. Er hatte sich so lange an dieser Liebe festgeklammert, hatte alles getan, um Draco zu beschützen und sich ohne Zweifel erneut in ihn verliebt. All das würde Morgen vorbei sein. Es tat mehr weh, als alles andere zuvor. Harry wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Er wollte nur noch, dass es vorbei war, dass dieses ganze Drama endlich ein Ende hätte, doch die Qual in seinem Herzen hinderte ihn daran die Wahrheit zu ignorieren.

Und dann sah Draco auf und Harry traf seinen Blick. Augenblicklich begriff er, dass er nur noch eine einzige Chance hatte, wenn er wollte, dass diese ganze Geschichte ohne weitere Komplikationen über die Bühne gehen sollte; er musste sich aus dem Staub machen, so schnell er konnte, denn die Entschlossenheit in Dracos grauen Augen ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er noch nicht aufgeben hatte.

Draco stand auf und Harry war fest entschlossen dasselbe zu tun, doch er war wie paralysiert und konnte sich nicht vom Fleck rühren.

Dracos Gefühle waren in Aufruhr, seit er begriffen hatte, was Granger ihm sagen wollen hatte. Das war der Fakt, der ihm gefehlt hatte, und es war vermutlich seine letzte Chance Harry zu überzeugen, dass sie trotz allem eine Zukunft hatten. Das einzige Problem war, dass ihm die Zeit davon lief und dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was er tun konnte um Harry am weglaufen zu hindern.

Daran hatte sich auch noch nichts geändert, als es an der Zeit war in der Großen Halle zu erscheinen und pflichtbewusst an den Festlichkeiten zum Schuljahresabschluss teilzunehmen. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.

Und dann hatte Harry aufgesehen, sein Blick unruhig und aufgewühlt, durcheinander. Und Draco begriff, dass er nur eine einzige Möglichkeit hatte: Er musste mit ihm reden, musste ihn zwingen, endlich zu Sinnen zu kommen. Es war alles, was er noch tun konnte, denn Draco war sicher, dass er nie wieder die Möglichkeit bekommen würde, mit Harry zu reden, wenn Harry Hogwarts erst einmal verlassen hatte. Harry würde aus seinem Leben verschwinden, für immer.

Er stand auf ohne nachzudenken. Die irritierten Blicke seinen Klassenkameraden bekam er gar nicht mit, ebenso wenig, wie das winzige Lächeln auf Dumbledores Lippen. Er stand einfach auf und begann die Große Halle zu durchqueren, direkt in Richtung des Gryffindortisches.

Es war ihm vollkommen egal, ob er sich vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich machen würde. All das war vollkommen nebensächlich geworden. Das einzige, was für Draco noch Bedeutung hatte, war die Chance Harry zum Reden zu bewegen. Er musste das in Ordnung bringen, koste es, was es wolle.

Er konnte diese Liebe nicht aufgeben. Er wollte nicht, nicht bevor er alles versucht hatte, was in seiner Macht stand dieses Ziel zu erreichen.

Draco konnte sehen, dass Harry wieder einmal bereit war vor ihm davon zu laufen, kaum, dass er den Tisch erreichte. Er starrte ihn so düster an, es war schon beinahe lächerlich, dass er sich jetzt, nach allem, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, so leicht von ihm beeindrucken ließ. Unglücklicherweise war das gerade seine möglicherweise letzte Chance und zum Lachen war ihm dabei überhaupt nicht.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Harry."

Harrys Miene wurde augenblicklich verschlossen. „Es gibt zwischen uns nichts mehr zu reden." Er wandte den Blick ab und versuchte sich auf seinen Teller zu konzentrieren. Leider gab es da nichts, worauf er sich konzentrieren könnte und seine verdrossene Miene machte das überdeutlich.

„Ich sehe das etwas anders" entgegnete Draco, „Im Gegenteil bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass es noch einiges gibt, was ich mit dir klären muss. Du hast die Wahl, entweder kommst du mit mir nach draußen oder wir reden hier…wo jeder mithören kann."

Inzwischen hatten sie die Aufmerksamkeit jedes einzelnen Schülers in der Großen Halle. Ihre Story hatte mehr als nur einmal die Runde gemacht und nun hatte Draco es gewagt, eine weitere Konfrontation heraufzubeschwören. Manche der jüngeren Schüler brachten es sogar fertig aufzustehen und sich die Hälse nach ihnen zu verrenken. Draco interessierte es nicht mehr, doch er konnte sehen, dass das bei Harry anders war. Seine Wangen schimmerten blass rosa und plötzlich veränderte sich die Situation um sie herum vollkommen. Weasley begann in Ruhe weiter zu essen. Gespräche wurden wieder aufgenommen, als sei nichts geschehen. Sie wurden zur Nebensache. /Obscurus/

Die einzige die erfolgreich versuchte Harrys Zauber zu durchdringen war Granger. Sie war ohne Zweifel um einiges sturer, als jedes andere Mädchen, das Draco kannte. „Ich sehe schon, du bist so gut wie immer beim Verstecken" kommentierte er Harrys Reaktion und plötzlich geschah es. Harrys Augen verengten sich ein wenig mehr, sein Mund bildete eine harte Linie. /Er wird ärgerlich…/ stellte Draco fest und konnte Granger aus dem Augenwinkel lächeln sehen. /Deswegen ist sie zu mir gekommen. Ihr war klar, dass ich möglicherweise der einzige bin, der ihn genug provozieren kann, um ihn dazu zu bringen zuzuhören./ Das Lächeln auf Dracos Lippen wurde ein wenig selbstgefälliger. „Verstecken. Das konntest du schon immer am besten, nicht wahr?"

Harry schoss von seinem Platz. „Ich hab's nicht nötig mir deinen Müll anzuhören, Malfoy." Brüsk wandte er sich ab und verließ die Große Halle.

Draco war ihm augenblicklich auf den Fersen. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, als Harry das Schloss verließ und blindlings davon rannte. „WANN VERDAMMT NOCH MAL BEGREIFST DU, DASS DU NICHT VOR MIR DAVON RENNEN KANNST?", brüllte er ihm hinterher.

„OH, MACH DIR DA MAL KEINE GEDANKEN. ICH WERDE GENUG ABSTAND ZWISCHEN UNS BRINGEN, DASS NICHT MAL MEHR DER VERDAMMTE LIGAMENTUNM NOCH EINE CHANCE HAT…" brüllte Harry zurück ohne stehen zu bleiben.

Draco wusste, dass Harry dazu in der Lage war. Er hatte alles getan, um soviel Abstand wie nur möglich zwischen sie zu bringen und er würde es auch schaffen sich gänzlich aus Dracos Reichweite zu bringen. Die Vorstellung tat weh, doch gleichzeitig regte sie ihn so sehr auf, dass Ärger begann seine Verzweiflung in den Hintergrund zu drängen. Für Draco war es jahrelang selbstverständlich gewesen Harry zu provozieren und er hatte auch jetzt kein Problem damit.

„VERDAMT NOCH MAL…wann hast du dich in so einen elenden Feigling verwandelt, Potter. Ich dachte du hast Charakter, aber nein…du rennst davon, wie ein Angsthase..."

Harry blieb abrupt stehen. Draco, dicht hinter ihm, rannte ihn beinahe über den Haufen. Der Blick aus grünen Augen, der ihn traf, war eisig und voller Hass und Wut. „Rede nicht so mit mir, Malfoy, ich warne dich, rede nicht so mit mir…" Sene Stimme war leise und bedrohlich, doch was Harry betraf, hatte Draco leider noch nie gewusst, wann es genug war und dementsprechend war er natürlich nicht zu bremsen.

„WIE-SO?...Warum nicht? Du BENIMMST dich doch wie ein verdammter Feigling. Du rennst einfach davon. Das ist es, was Feiglinge tun…" höhnte er weiter nur um einen Sekundenbruchteil später Harrys Zauberstab an der Kehle zu haben. Er blieb überraschend unbeeindruckt.

„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst nicht so mit mir reden…" wiederholte Harry noch ein wenig bedrohlicher.

„Wieso, Harry? Verträgst du die Wahrheit nicht?" Dracos Ärger verrauchte so plötzlich, wie er aufgeflammt war. Er war vollkommen ruhig, denn er hatte erreicht, was er wollte. Harry hörte zu. Ganz nebenbei hatte er auch keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass er ihn nicht verletzen würde.

„Das ist nicht die Wahrheit…" verteidigte sich Harry ein weiteres Mal störrisch, doch Draco ignorierte es. Er schnaubte nur trocken und setzte noch einen drauf.

„Meiner Ansicht nach schon…Du lässt einen Toten gewinnen…das ist feige."

Dracos Worte trafen Harry mit voller Wucht und er war beinahe überrascht, dass er nicht einen Schritt rückwärts stolperte. Sein Zauberstab begann mitsamt seiner Hand zu zittern und er nahm ihn weg. Irgendwo tief in sich drin konnte er nicht fassen, dass es Draco ein weiteres Mal geschafft hatte ihn dazu zu bringen ihn zu bedrohen, doch etwas anderes dominierte sein Denken. /Wie kann er das sagen? Wie kann er glauben, dass ich ein Feigling bin? Er war da…/

Harry wandte sich um und wollte Draco ein weiteres Mal stehen lassen, doch dann begriff er, dass das genau das war, war Draco ihm vorwarf und sein Stolz verbot ihm, Dracos Aussage zu bestätigen. Und trotzdem war es, was er tun wollte – wegrennen. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Er war mit seiner Weißheit am Ende und hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.

Irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein, war ihm klar, dass das die ganze Zeit Dracos Ziel gewesen war. Er konnte nur nicht verstehen, warum der Blonde ihm das antat. Harry hatte geglaubt, sie seien sich einig gewesen, dass diese Sache zwischen ihnen vorbei war. Offensichtlich hatte Draco es sich wieder einmal anders überlegt.

Draco begann sich zu erklären, ohne dass Harry etwas sagen musste. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Harry…und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich dir weh tun muss, um dich endlich zur Einsicht zu bringen, dann werde ich das tun." Er stand inzwischen dicht hinter Harry, nah genug, um ihn zu berühren, doch er tat es nicht.

Plötzlich war diese Berührung alles, was Harry noch wollte. Er wollte Dracos Arme spüren und von ihm gehalten werden, doch fast gleichzeitig mit dieser Erkenntnis kam die Angst zurück und umklammerter sein Herz mit eisigem Griff.

Er erschauerte und Draco ließ ihm keine Wahl mehr, zog ihn in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest, „Ich weiß dass du Angst hast, Harry, und du hast jedes Recht dazu…" murmelte er dich an seinem Ohr.

Resignation durchflutete Harry. Resignation und Überraschung, dass Draco ihn offensichtlich durchschaut hatte. Er gab die Idee, sich aus Dracos Umarmung zu befreien auf. Was auch immer er sich einzureden versuchte, Dracos Arme waren noch immer der Platz, an dem er wirklich sein wollte.

Draco fuhr fort, „…aber Harry, wenn du dein Leben von dieser Angst bestimmen lässt, gewinnt er… er gewinnt aus seinem Grab heraus. Willst du wirklich, dass Voldemort am Ende doch noch gewinnt, Harry? Willst du, dass er am Ende doch noch triumphiert…nach allem, was er dir angetan hat?...Was er uns angetan hat?" Dracos Stimme klang heiser und gepresst. Seine Arme umschlangen Harry deutlich fester und er klammerte sich beinahe an ihn.

Fast automatisch umfasster Harrys Finger Dracos. Noch immer war Draco der letzter, der von diesen Gedanken gepeinigt werden sollte, wenn es nach Harry ging. Jedes Wort, das er gesagt hatte klang gequält. Zweifellos quälten ihn die Erinnerungen genauso sehr, wie sie Harry peinigten und gleichzeitig fiel jedes seiner Worte auf fruchtbaren Boden.

Alles was Harre dieses letzte Schuljahr über getan hatte, war gegen seine Erinnerungen anzukämpfen, zu versuchen hinter sich zu lassen, was geschehen war. Selbst mit der konstanten Qual, die ihm das Fluchmal verursachte, hatte er versucht zu vergessen. Er hätte all das einfacher haben können, wenn er Dumbledore den Gedächtniszauber machen lassen hätte, der auch Draco von seinen Erinnerungen befreit hatte. Doch er hatte sich geweigert. Er hatte sich geweigert diese Liebe aus seinen Erinnerungen zu tilgen, ganz gleich, wie falsch und betrügerisch sie gewesen war. Und nun versuchte er aus eigenem Antrieb, sie auszulöschen.

Es war scheinheilig und jämmerlich.

Jetzt, wo die Geschichte wirklich vorbei war, er nicht mehr mit einem lebensbedrohlichen Fluchmal leben musste und Draco ihn ohne den Einfluss von Gift und Magie wollte, rannte er davon als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

/Aber wie kann ich sicher sein? Will er mich wirklich aus eigenem Antrieb…Ist das wirklich sein freier Wille?/ Erneut wurde Harry von Angst regelrecht überwältigt. In seinem Kopf hörte er Dracos hasserfüllte Vorwürfe, wie er jemals hatte glauben können, dass Draco wirklich etwas von ihm wollte.

Es war eine fatale Verknüpfung zwischen dem, womit Voldemort ihn die ganze Zeit während ihre Kampfes verhöhnt hatte und was Draco ihm später in dieser Nacht verzweifelt entgegen geschleudert hatte, die es ihm so unendlich schwer machte an Dracos Ehrlichkeit zu glauben.

Und genau diese Erkenntnis traf mitten ins Schwarze. Die Gründe für seine Angst waren so offensichtliche, Harry konnte nicht anders, als begreifen, dass Draco Recht hatte. Es fiel Harry jedoch trotzdem schwer, diese Zweifel einfach hinter sich zu lassen. Es gab jedoch etwas, das Harry niemals zugelassen hatte und auch niemals zulassen wollte – er würde verdammt noch mal niemals Voldemort das Feld über lassen. Er wollte den dunklen Lord nicht gewinnen lassen – nicht damals und nicht heute. Niemals.

Wenn er sich jedoch von seiner Angst unterkriegen ließ, gewann Voldemort. Und Harry wusste, das würde er nicht hinter sich lassen können. Er würde für den Rest seines Lebens Angst davor haben, sich fragen zu müssen, ob die Gefühle, die jemand für ihn hegte echt waren oder nicht. Er würde sich für den Rest seines Lebens fragen müssen, ob er es wert war geliebt zu werden oder nicht.

Das war es nicht, was er für sein Leben wollte.

Plötzlich war alles so klar, so schmerzhaft, Harry schaffte es nicht, das Schluchzen, das sich seiner Kehle entrang zu unterdrücken. Das Resultat davon war, dass Draco ihn in seinen Armen umwandte und ihn noch ein wenig fester an sich zog. Harry dachte nicht einmal daran, Widerstand zu leisten. Im Gegenteil krallten sich seine Finger in den Stoff von Dracos Umhang und er barg sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter. Die Angst noch einmal so verletzt zu werden war unerträglich, doch die einzige Chance die hatte war sie zu überwinden, für den einen Menschen, der ihm gezeigt hatte, wie sich Liebe wirklich anfühlte.

Die Aussicht für diese ganze Sache, Wirklichkeit zu werden war nur noch ein weiterer positiver Faktor. Harry hörte Draco reden wie einen Wasserfall, doch er hörte nicht wirklich zu. Draco hatte alles gesagt was nötig war, als sie das letzte Mal aneinander geraten waren.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, Versprechungen zu machen, dass es keine Fehler, keine Verletzungen mehr geben würde, denn es wären Lügen. Es gab immer wieder Situationen in Beziehungen, wo jemand verletzt wurde. Wichtig war, es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

Sie beide hatten ihre Narben zu tragen und Harry konnte nicht daran zweifeln, dass sie beide immer wieder aneinander geraten würden. Es lag ganz einfach in ihrer Natur.

Aber eines konnte Draco schon jetzt für sich verbuchen; er hatte alles getan, um diese eine Chance zu nutzen. Harry schaffte es nicht, ein leises Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er hatte niemals erwartet, dass am Ende Draco derjenige sein würde, der ihm hinterher rannte und ihn anbettelte, ihm noch eine weitere Chance zu geben.

Draco bemerkte es augenblicklich, „Was?" Er richtete sich auf und zwang Harry dasselbe zu tun. Harry sah auf und gab ihm die Gelegenheit ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er hatte noch immer Tränen auf den Wangen, doch er schämte sich nicht dafür. Da war eine Spur von Schalk in seinem Blick und es war unübersehbar, dass das für Draco neu war.

Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen, „Es ist nur…Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du derjenige sein würdest, der am Ende mir hinterher rennt…der…derjenige, der mich anfleht, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben…"

Für einen Moment funkelte Draco ihn nur an. Dann erwiderte er, „Weißt du was, Potter? Es ist eine Frage der Intelligenz zu entscheiden, was überbewertet wird; das, was man am meisten will….oder Stolz und Selbstgefälligkeit…nicht, das du das verstehen würdest…"

Harrys Gesicht wurde ein weiteres Mal ernst, „Ich bin, was du am meisten willst?"

Dracos Miene blieb zurückhaltend, doch er sagte, „Ich schätze mal…"

Für einen Moment starrte Harry ihn nur an, sah die Ungewissheit in seinem Blick und spürte seine eigene Angst. Aber gleichzeitig war es unmöglich Dracos Ernsthaftigkeit zu bezweifeln. Er wollte, dass das funktionierte oder er wäre nicht hier. Beinahe automatisch berührten seine Finger Dracos Wange und mutigeres Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. „Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du nicht aufgegeben hast. Danke, Draco." Und mit diesen Worte beugte Harry sich vor und küsste Draco, nur um eine weiteres Mal rücksichtslos vorwärts gezogen und geküsst zu werden, als gäbe es kein Morgen, doch es gab ein Morgen. Draco hatte das sicher gestellt.

fin


End file.
